


Grey Haven

by OneWhoICouldFollow



Series: The Camera Never Lies [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 187,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoICouldFollow/pseuds/OneWhoICouldFollow
Summary: Eryn has just lost everything when she chances upon the entertainment industry's biggest CEO Thranduil Oropherion Lee. Will an arranged marriage between the two end in disaster, or will this cold and indifferent businessman return a retired actress to her former glory?
Relationships: Thranduil (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Camera Never Lies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047025
Comments: 673
Kudos: 154





	1. Can I Help You With That?

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever AU! 
> 
> Please note that there will be mentions of violence, fraud, gangsters, rape, domestic abuse, miscarriage, suicide, depression, infidelity, harassment, grievous bodily harm and murder/attempted murder. However, none of these events will be described in any graphic detail and shall only be alluded to or referenced occasionally. This fiction contains detailed descriptions of minor violence only.
> 
> This work will be a series.

It was gone midnight when the taxi pulled up outside the offices of Grey Haven Entertainment. After paying the driver and thanking him, Eryn Redgrove disembarks with a giggle and drunkenly staggers towards the entrance, her heart filled with a carefree sense of happiness.

Tonight had been her bachelorette party, and this time tomorrow she would finally be a married woman.

Many years of sacrifice had led up to this very moment and now that it was here, Eryn could barely contain her excitement. She just had to see him.

Waving cheerfully at the old night guard sat behind the reception desk, she steps into the elevator and hums a merry tune as she presses the button that would take her up to the executive offices.

As expected, all the rooms and cubicles were in darkness by the time Eryn arrived on the top floor, but she wasn't worried, she knew he'd be here even at this late hour; and sure enough, when she turned the corner of the dimly lit corridor, she was met by a warm light spilling out from the frosted glass door pane of the largest office in the building.

Her eyes pass over the handsome, gold nameplate screwed into the polished oak - CEO Keller - and she smiles in contentment before steeling herself to enter his domain. Just then, a familar giggle rises up from inside and Eryn pauses, her outstretched hand held in mid-air before the door handle.

"Come on, get dressed and I'll give you a ride home." A man murmurs hoarsley.

"What? Are you worried she'll catch us?" A woman purrs in response; "Relax, she'll be out drinking all night. It's her hen party after all and she thinks you'll be marrying her tomorrow."

The man groans; "We've discussed this before, Lia. I _will_ be marrying her tomorrow. And you'd do well to remember that I'm only doing this for the company _and_ for you."

"And what about the child I'm carrying? Don't you think it deserves to have a father and a proper identity when its born?"

"Of course! And it will. I'm doing this for our baby too, you know? Now stop stressing yourself and get dressed."

Outside the door, Eryn struggles to catch her breath and clutches at the wall to steady herself while her heart falls rapidly into the pit of her stomach.

All those years and the countless opportunites she had given up for this man; even retiring her role as the company's leading actress to pave a way for Lia Rivers, and for what? Just for them to sleep together behind her back? Could they really be so cruel? 

A sudden flurry of footsteps comes towards the door and Eryn quickly slips into the darkness of an office on the opposite side of the hall before they had chance to notice her. 

Even though a part of her wanted to scream and confront them just to see what other lies they could concoct to her face, she still couldn't bear to let them witness her in such a state, nor would she give that bitch Lia the satisfaction of seeing her heartbreak. No. She may have just lost everything tonight. But she would never let them take away her dignity.

The door of the CEO's office opens and she holds her breath as the oblivious couple leave together arm in arm and she watches through a small crack in the door, the tears almost blinding her as they step inside the elevator and disappear from sight, taking everything she had once held dear with them.

As soon as the doors close, a broken sob breaks loose from deep within her chest and she sinks to the floor, no longer able to withstand the pain coursing through every fibre of her being. 

* *

Behind the reception desk, watchful eyes observe quietly as Director Keller ushers Miss Rivers from the building and into a waiting car. But where was Miss Redgrove?

Feeling that something wasn't quite right, the old night guard takes the elevator to the top floor, and sure enough he soon hears the unmistakable sounds of misery coming from one of the offices at the end of the hall.

"Miss?"

George pushes open the door to find Eryn curled up in a tight ball against a filing cabinet and the old man's heart drops like lead. He had always suspected that something was going on between the CEO and Miss Rivers due to all the late night meetings they had held together, but he'd always wished that one day he'd be proved wrong if only for Miss Redgrove's sake. Now he could be left in no doubt.

He wraps a fatherly arm around her slender frame and gently draws her to her feet whilst searching in an inside pocket of his jacket for a handkerchief; "Come on, little Miss. Let me take you home."

Eryn uses the proffered hanky to wipe her eyes and takes several gulping breaths before allowing the old man to lead her away from the place that she'd always called home, but was now nothing more than a prison filled with broken dreams.

* *

The following day, at the allotted time, Eryn Redgrove dutifully arrives at the Registry Office to wait for Richard Keller.

All through the previous night she had lain awake, the walls of her apartment closing in on her whilst her mind replayed the scene in the office over and over again. Gradually her tears had ceased to leave behind a deep sense of shame and an infinite feeling of loss. But it was an hollow emptiness that was quickly turning to anger.

After driving her home, George had asked if he could call anyone for her, but she had quietly refused before thanking him for his kindness in taking care of her. The old man's parting words haunted her now and continued to echo in her mind; "Make the bastards pay."

And that was why she was truly here. They had made a mockery of her long enough and she was no longer willing to be their doormat, but she at least had to see what plans they had made for her before exacting her revenge.

However, the arranged time came and went and Ric was still nowhere to be found, nor had he called her.

No wonder he'd insisted on such a private, low-key ceremony with just the two of them present. It was almost as if he had intended never to show up for his own wedding and didn't want any guests to bear witness to his shameless actions towards her. Eryn couldn't believe how blind she'd been.

Still, she lingered a little longer and spent another thirty minutes walking around the Registry Office gardens while planning all the things she would like to say to him when she saw him; and as if reading her rapidly darkening thoughts, he suddenly called.

She eyes the number coldly before answering; "What?"

"Eryn? ... Eryn! .. I've been trying to reach you for hours! .. Lia got injured training the newbies and was taken into hospital. I've been there all morning trying to take care of the situation and I'm not going to get there in time.. I'm so sorry, sweetheart. But we're going to have to re-book the registration for a different day."

He spoke so casually that Eryn could scarcely believe his audacity. How dare he!? Did he truly think she was stupid enough to fall for such a ridiculous lie? Her grip tightens on the phone and she hangs up without saying another word before stalking furiously back the way she had come, her heart filled with burning rage.

Muttering darkly, she rounds the corner of the building and stops short when she notices the black Bentley now pulled out front and the elegant man that casually leant against it.

"Sir, we still can't contact Miss Weston. Shall I have someone pick her up?"

The man flips a long strand of silver-blond hair over his shoulder and removes his sunglasses, allowing Eryn to immediately recognise his identity; "No. I won't wait for a woman that can't even show up to get married on time."

Thranduil Oropherion Lee. A man as exotic as his name and just as noble. Originally born from English aristocracy, he was also the CEO of White Stag Entertainment and the undisputed emperor of the international showbiz industry. Eryn had met him briefly many years before at an awards ceremony and still to this day his imperious demeanour was exactly how she remembered it. Everything from his imposing figure to the tailored suit he wore seemed to give off an aura of absolute authority and control.

"But, Sir... the Board of Directors insist you had to be married by today or..." The more the assistant spoke the quieter his voice became until he wilted entirely under the icy gaze of his employer.

"I am well aware of what the Board of Directors said. But I will not be held to ransom by anyone. Least of all them."

The assistant swallows hard before daring to voice his next question; "So what would you like to do then, Sir?" 

Thranduil raises a single, dark brow and responds without hesistation; "Find me a suitable replacement. You have two hours."

"Yes Sir."

So the big CEO was looking for a marriage of convenience was he? How fortuitous. It was almost as if some guardian angel had offered up this chance to her on a silver platter. 

Before Eryn could stop herself or even begin to question her own sanity she had already approached him; "Excuse me, Mr Lee? I couldn't help but overhear that you're in urgent need of a bride? If it's impossible for you to find someone immediately, then perhaps you would consider me?"

Thranduil's assistant freezes in mid-sentence, the phone slipping from his hand while his mouth falls open in shock. There was actually a woman alive who dared say such words to Director Lee? Was she crazy!?

Thranduil however stares at the familiar-looking young woman before him, his face cold and expressionless; "And _you_ are?"

His voice was like smoothest silk and Eryn trembles under the weight of the glacial eyes that had now turned their full attention on her. She takes a deep breath to maintain her composure and squares her shoulders. "Eryn Redgrove, Sir."

_Redgrove_.. Thranduil frowns as he ponders the name. He'd thought he'd seen her somewhere before and now he understood why. He tilts his chin towards his assistant without taking his eyes off her; "Get me her details.."

"Yes Sir."

The assistant recovers his phone and strolls away tapping the keypad furiously while Thranduil pushes himself from the side of the car, finally showcasing his intimidating height and muscular frame to full effect. He slowly begins to walk around Eryn, studying her closely from every angle, and she clenches her fists in indignation of being made to feel like a prize horse being sent off to auction. 

Unable to stand the awkwardness of the situation and questioning why she had ever gotten herself into it in the first place, Eryn was just about to make up any lame excuse to leave when Thranduil stops in front of her again; "Why would you want to marry a total stranger?"

She takes a deep breath and forces herself to look into the man's striking, blue eyes despite the embarrassment now burning in her cheeks; "In the spur of the moment it just seemed to me like it would be a win-win situation."

"How so?"

Eryn shrugs, feeling more ridiculous by the minute. However, he deserved an honest explanation for her current insanity at the very least; "Forgive my presumption, but it appears you need a wife with her own means who won't make things difficult for you, and for myself, well... I no longer have anything in this life left to lose."

Thranduil ponders her in silence, admiring her audacity and the bluntless of her response if nothing else; "I see.."

"Sir, the information you requested."

The assistant returns and hands his boss the phone and Thranduil quietly scrolls through the contents of the report with his brow furrowed, leaving Eryn to stand before him in a cold sweat with her heart pounding.

She ignores the incredulous gaze of the assistant and focuses only on her breathing, all the while wondering what information he could have gathered on her so quickly. After a few minutes of tense silence he finally passes the phone back to the man beside him and nods; "Very well. Let's go."

"Wait... Really?"

Eryn runs to catch up with him as he strides swiftly towards the entrance of the Registry Office, unable to believe he'd ever actually agree to such a ludicrous proposal.

"Yes."

When he says nothing else, she falls silent and follows behind him in a daze, fully expecting to wake up from this crazy dream at any moment.

However, when thirty minutes later the registration process had been completed and the marriage certificate placed firmly in her hand, Eryn finally had to accept that she had just married a total stranger on a mere whim. She had no idea that it would all be so easy.

Exiting the building by his side, she pauses, feeling suddenly unsure of what to do next; "Mr Lee? Could I have a moment more of your time?"

Hearing the nervous anxiety in her gentle voice, he pauses in mid-step and looks back over his shoulder at her with a curious frown. In an instant, the ice in his eyes seemed to melt just a little. "Of course. Come."

Eryn swallows hard and follows him back to the Bentley while the assistant opens the door for them and gestures them inside. 

Once settled, Thranduil orders his assistant to drive before casually leaning back into his seat and glancing over at the very awkward looking girl beside him; "What is it you wish to say?"

Eryn takes a deep breath and steels herself once again to meet the man's regal gaze; "Although we are legally married, I would beg of you not to make the news public for the time being."

Someone in Thranduil's position was of course a major interest to both the media and the outside world so such an event was sure to be announced. But now she was desperate to buy some time from him before that happened if at all possible.

"Reason?"

Eryn lowers her head and the darkness of pain fills her soft eyes; "There are some personal matters I wish to settle first."

Thranduil contemplates her in silence for a long moment before finally agreeing to her request; "Very well. I will give you a year at most."

She sags in relief, never thinking for a moment that he would be so generous with her; "That's more than enough time. Thank you."

Thranduil nods and then continues; "Tomorrow I will send someone to pick you up."

She glances up at him in confusion; "Pick me up?"

"Yes. Seeing as you are already Mrs Lee, it would be more appropriate for us to be living under the same roof, don't you agree?"

Eryn falters, having not thought of what their future living arrangements would be and feeling even more anxious than before. However, she could find no reason to refuse him and could only accept his proposal; "Yes, I agree."

Thranduil's pale eyes pass over the marriage certificate in her hand and then return to her face, his expression now one of satisfaction; "Good. Gather your things together and I will see you tomorrow."

With that, the car suddenly stops and Eryn was surprised to find herself parked outside of her own apartment. How did he know where to go? Biting down her questions, she nods shyly at the elegant man beside her and then gets out; "Until tomorrow."

The Bentley pulls away the moment she closes the door and Eryn stands rooted to the spot as it disappears into the distance. 

What the hell had she just done?

* *

Inside the car, Thranduil picks up a newspaper and flips through it idly; "You can inform the Board that I'm married."

"Yes Sir." 

"Also, find out what has happened to Miss Redgrove recently."

The assistant nods from behind the wheel and Thranduil falls deep into thought. Several years ago, Eryn had been the darling of the entertainment circle and had widely been tipped to become the new queen of the silver screen before she had then mysteriously retired at the pinnacle of her career and disappeared into relative obscurity. He remembered it being rumoured at the time that she'd become involved with the young CEO of Grey Haven Entertainment, but as her popularity faded along with the limelight, the truth of the matter had never been fully revealed and he had never thought to look into it further. 

Now Thranduil was quite curious as to why the girl who had always been renowed as being extremely low-key and reserved had suddenly taken the very bold initiative in wanting to marry him.

The corners of his mouth pull into an almost imperceptible smile as he relives the day's events, and he couldn't help but feel very satisfied with the outcome.

And with his new wife too.


	2. The Beginning Of Reprisal

Eryn lets herself into her apartment in a daze and collapses on to the sofa, still trying to reconcile herself with the events of the past few hours.

She had actually married a total stranger on a mere whim. And not just any stranger, but the king of showbusiness himself. What had she been thinking!? She'd never behaved so audaciously in her whole life!

Still, she had been pushed into a corner, and couldn't find any reason to regret her decision even now. It was an arrangement that suited both parties and neither of them would make life difficult for the other. She'd also had enough of so-called 'love' to last her a lifetime and didn't want to go through the pain of it ever again; and now she wouldn't have to.

Thranduil's flawless face flashes before her eyes and her heart soon begins to race. What a man he was. The dream husband of many a celebrity or socialite, and yet he had still agreed to marry _her_ ; a retired child-actress! She felt on cloud nine.

Now she would truly make Richard understand the very meaning of the word 'regret'.

Remembering Thranduil's words that he would be picking her up tomorrow, she jumps to her feet and wills the frantic pounding in her chest to slow as she begins to search out her bags and suitcases.

She still had so much to do!

* *

Later that evening, Richard Keller duly arrives outside of Eryn's apartment, a bunch of red roses clutched firmly in his hand. He straightens his jacket, takes a deep breath and then punches the passcode into the keypad to gain entry. 

But the door doesn't budge.

He frowns and then punches in the code again, but the result remained the same and he immediately starts to panic. Had Eryn somehow found out about him and Lia? 

Swallowing his nerves, he begins to knock and call out to her anxiously; "Eryn? It's me, Ric! What are you doing? Open the door!"

Eryn stuffs a few more personal items into the large bag on her bed and smiles. She had changed her password the moment she'd arrived home, knowing that he would be sure to visit her sooner or later. Now it was time for him to worry about her reasons for doing so.

Leaving her packing for a moment, she composes herself and then opens the door just a crack, not allowing him to see inside; "What do you want?" She makes sure to keep her tone calm; not wanting a showdown with him just yet.

"To apologise, of course!" Ric hands her the bouquet and then studies her for a long moment, searching for any sign that she knew his secret, but he found none. She just appeared tired, like she hadn't slept well, which was to be expected. "I really _am_ sorry that I wasn't there. And I promise that I'll make it up to you."

Eryn shrugs indifferently; "Sure. If that's all then, I'm going to bed."

She begins to close the door, but Ric quickly stops her with a hand; "Actually, there is something else.."

Eryn raises an expectant brow and he continues, looking slightly sheepish; "With Lia being injured, I need you to audition for her tomorrow morning. I've told the casting crew that she's got a really bad virus and will need to wear a mask. They've already agreed to it, so as long as we're careful, you will easily be able to pass yourself off as her."

Eryn's eyes narrow. So _that_ was the real reason he was here. He wasn't genuinely sorry for standing her up at all. He just wanted to use her yet again and didn't give a damn about her feelings in the slightest. What a shameless piece of shit this man truly was. If this audition hadn't been so important to Lia's future career, Eryn doubted whether he'd have ever come to see her at all.

"Even if I agree, the media surely know that she's been injured and taken into hospital by now. How do you propose to get around that?"

Ric shrugs; "I've already taken care of it. The press believe she was admitted due to the virus and not because of any injury. I also took the liberty of contacting Lia's agent and asking him to cooperate with you. We shouldn't have any problems as long as you're willing to play your part, and seeing as Lia was injured covering for you so that you would be able to have the night off, it would be rather heartless of you not to help her now."

Heartless, huh? 

Eryn shakes her head incredulously. Only Richard Keller would dare come to her door and ask something like this of her after leaving her standing at the alter; and it was only now that Eryn could see how terribly she had been used by him in the past; even running errands at his request for Lia Rivers. So it would appear that her only value to him had come down to this.

"All right. I'll go." She suppresses her anger and hatred and nods in agreement. Since he was so insistent on her going, she would do well and live up to his expectations.

Ric sags in relief and hands her a bag; "Good. All the things you'll need are in there. The audition is at nine. Make sure you're not late and don't make any mistakes."

"Fine."

He studies her for a moment longer and then turns to leave without another word, anxious to comfort Lia in hospital; and Eryn calmly watches him go while silently vowing to see them perish together with her own eyes.

As soon as he had disappeared from sight, she closes the door and quickly calls her manager to explain everything that had happened.

"No way! Doesn't that man have a brain? How can he want you to audition for that trollop when she can't even act to save her life! Isn't he afraid he'll be exposed?" 

Nancy slaps the table in anger and Eryn can't help but laugh; "I agree. However, I'm not about to let him have it all his own way. In the past, I was foolish and cared too much about our relationship. I naively trusted him. But now I see my mistake clearly. Since they dare to use me over and over again, it's about time they paid the price."

On the other end of the phone, Nancy smiles in genuine happiness at hearing these words. She had been with Eryn from the very beginning and had never once left her. She'd hoped and prayed for a day when Eryn would finally wake up and take back everything that was stolen from her. And it would finally seem that her prayers were being answered; "What do you want to do?"

Eryn contemplates for a moment before responding; "Contact a few reporters and tell them that I have some big news for them. If Ric wants me to audition for Lia Rivers and not show my face then I'm afraid he's going to be very disappointed."

Nancy chuckles in delight; "Do whatever you want to do and leave the rest to me. You know I'll always support you one hundred percent."

Eryn smiles softly. With Nancy helping her, half the work was already done. "By the way, Lia is also pregnant with Ric's baby."

"What!?"

"Yeah. That's why they're so desperate for me to do this. I suspect she's relying on Ric to monopolize all of the company's resources to help her make her mark before she has to give birth. There has to be some other evidence of biased treatment towards Lia, so see what you can dig up."

"Very well. Leave it to me. I'll call you when I have something."

Eryn hangs up the phone with satisfaction. Everything they had ever done to her she would return it a million times over. Starting now.

* *

The following morning, Eryn arrives at the sheduled audition on time wearing a hat, mask and sunglasses, only to be greeted by Lia Rivers' assistant Mark as soon as she stepped foot into the lobby; "Lia! There you are! Are you feeling any better!?"

Eryn rolls her eyes behind her shades. Lia's acting may be bad, but her agent's more than made up for it.

Of course his words were entirely for everyone else to hear and were all part of the plan to convince them that the person behind the mask was actually his own client and not Eryn. However, as soon as they stepped foot into the elevator the pretence dropped and he looked at her in annoyance; "Look what time it is! You wanna pretend like you're some kind of diva is that it? Remember your place!"

His arrogant tone immediately reminded Eryn of Lia's, and it was as though he thought that even he too could treat her as some kind of joke or a slave that was just there to be ordered around. If only she had never listened to Ric's lies and disappeared from the big screen, a mere agent like Mark would never in a million years dare talk to her in this manner.

However, the show was only getting started and she was in no rush to expose him just yet, so Eryn takes off her sunglasses, bites down her anger and replies calmly; "We may be similar in height and colouring, but a lot of people in this crew have seen Lia before. I had to make sure I was well prepared if we are to succeed."

Only then did Mark realise that everything from her hair to her make-up was an exact copy of how Lia usually wore hers. Eryn had even put in coloured contacts to change her blue eyes to chocolate brown, and he had to admit that, despite the slight difference in height and build he wouldn't have been able to tell either if he hadn't already known. His tone immediately softens; "Very well. The CEO has arranged everything already, so all you need to do is faint in front of Director Jackson."

Eryn blinks at him in surprise; "Do you all think it's that simple? Since when did Alex Jackson become so easy to win over?"

Mark roles his eyes, his annoyance instantly coming back to the fore; "This isn't the nineties anymore, Eryn! Just do as you're told!"

Eryn frowns. Could the role have already been promised?

* *

At the same time, a few blocks away, the CEO of White Stag receives some unexpected news.

"Sir, it would appear Madam has been coerced into auditioning on behalf of Lia Rivers. She's just arrived at the Harlequin Theatre."

Thranduil raises a brow in quiet surprise and immediately reaches for his jacket; "Fetch the car."

It wasn't much of a stage, but he was suddenly very interested to see Eryn act out the part.

* *

"Lia, you're not feeling well. Come sit down and rest a moment." 

Mark ushers her into a chair behind the curtain of the old theatre and Eryn complies, keeping her head lowered to avoid rousing too much suspicion.

Gradually the area begins to fill with people, and as Director Jackson and his assistants take their seats, they begin filing out one after the other to perform their auditions.

Even though this movie had numerous female characters, the main plot revolved around the tragic life of the third female lead Sara. She had been forced to marry an abusive man that she did not love and in the end was driven mad by him. This kind of role wouldn't pay as much as that of the leading actress, but it was certainly eye-catching and would no doubt dramatically raise the status of anyone chosen to play it. And that was the role that Ric and Grey Haven had ear marked for Lia Rivers.

She had to admit, they'd certainly given her a lot of consideration when making this choice.

"Remember, just pretend to look at the script, start to act and then faint on stage." Mark whispered in her ear; "After that, I'll send you back to the car and your mission will be complete, so don't do anything unnecessary."

Eryn snorts softly as she gazes at the papers in her hand. So everyone else relied on their abilities and yet all Lia Rivers could do was rely on Ric making a few back hand deals with the casting and investment team? Preposterous!

Her disdain must have shown in her eyes because Mark's expression suddenly turns ugly. He leans over to whisper something else but was abruptly interrupted by a staff member who appeared through the curtain; "Miss Rivers, you're up!"

Eryn immediately rises to her feet, but before she could walk out on stage, Mark rounds her, his expression apologetic as he addresses the directors. "Lia has been extremely ill since filming a commercial last week and is still running a bad fever. However, this role means a lot to her, so she insisted on coming despite my objections." He turns towards her and looks at her with a pained expression while shaking his head, and Eryn could instantly see the difference in the way people looked at her.

Even though there was still the odd glance of disdain and envy from the small audience, she could tell that they also had a little more admiration for her.

Director Jackson sighs in exasperation but waves her on anyway; "Very well. You may begin Miss Rivers."

Eryn sneers inwardly as she walks on to the stage. In order to create a kind and professional persona for Lia, Ric had obviously put in a lot of effort. What a shame it would be if it were all ruined for him today.

Stopping in the middle of the floor, Eryn turns her back on the directors and takes off her sunglasses and hat, allowing her long, golden hair to tumble freely down her back. She glances at the script for a few seconds and then discards that too; her expression immediately changing into one of torture.

Beside the curtain, Mark was also quickly adjusting his own emotions as any moment now he would be pretending to panic as he ran out to assist Eryn, who should have passed out.

What he didn't expect was for Eryn not only to refuse to faint, but to turn around and cry her heart out, her sobs gut-wrenching as she falls on to her knees in agony.

"Why!?" She screams, clutching at her stomach; "You have never loved me, so why do you continue to punish me like this!? Haven't I suffered enough!?"

In the front row, Director Jackson raises a brow in quiet surprise and reads the next line; "Sara, I'm trying to help you, not punish you! You're not well!"

Eryn's shoulders tremble as she moans in pain and rocks back on her thighs, her tears almost blinding before running down into the mask that still covered half her face. "So you always say." She suddenly laughs then, high-pitched and mocking, and at that moment she truly did appear to be insane; "But just like the rest of your fair words, they all turn into foul deeds in the end."

Below the stage, the casting team were stunned. 

The most important crying scene of Sara was being beautifully captured before their eyes, and compared to the others who had also performed this same act, Eryn's emotions and insanity were far more believable. The directors couldn't help but be mesmorised by it.

This was talent!

Alex quickly reads the next line and then two stage hands appear to grab a hold of her, playing the part of the doctors who had come to take Sara to the asylum. Eryn kicks and screams in protest, her throat raw with both fear and hurt; "No! You can't do this to me! I would sooner die!!"

"Stop!"

Director Jackson calls a halt to the audition, and the theatre rings with thunderous applause from those who had been watching, and the staff members gently assist Eryn back to her feet to face the crew. She quickly wipes her eyes and within an instant her expression had returned to its original calmness, with no traces left of the madness that had been etched on to it only moments before.

It had been a stunning audition, and the depth of Sara's pain had been conveyed so quickly and in such a way that no one would forget this performance in a hurry.

In the very back row of the theatre, a man as noble and elegant as any king was also watching, his icy, blue eyes resting solely upon Eryn's face with a look of pure astonishment.

As cold and indifferent as he was, he had also been deeply moved by her exceptional performance just now and felt that this previous sweetheart of Hollywood was indeed extraordinary.

His eyes slip to the directing team who were all in deep discussion, and he wonders exactly what it was his intriguing new wife was going to do next.

In the front row, Director Jackson listens to the opinions of the others while feeling pleasantly surprised and satisfied. He had never expected that Lia's acting could have improved so quickly, nor had he even wanted to give her the chance to audition in the first place. After many meetings with CEO Keller, he had eventually bowed down to pressure from Grey Haven, but it had been with an unwilling heart.

But now, now this young woman had exceeded all of his expectations and her abilities were more than anyone could ask for in a leading lady. It had to be her. No one else would do.

After gaining the unanimous vote from the rest of the team, he rises to his feet with an approving nod; "It's her! The actress I'm looking for is her!"

The Assistant Director marks something down on the clipboard in front of him; "The actress for female lead number three 'Sara' is Lia Rivers. Congratulations, Miss Rivers!"

Lips curling into a smile beneath her mask, Eryn nods towards the directors and then walks over to Mark, who's eyes were shining with excitement; "Don't worry. I haven't finished acting just yet."

They both turn to leave, but then a loud shout comes from the midst of the small audience who had also been watching the auditions; "Lia Rivers acting out a crying scene? Don't make me laugh!"

Everyone turns to where the voice had come from to see Annalise Walker, the leading lady, on her feet and eyeing Eryn with great suspicion; "I've seen Lia acting numerous times and I can almost guarantee you're not her. Are you some other actress she's hired? I'm curious."

Mark instantly glares at Eryn in warning and steps in front of her; "Careful, Miss Walker. You wouldn't want to be sued for defamation now, would you?"

"Defamation?" Annalise snorts; "Let her take off her mask and we'll see!"

Mark rolls his eyes as though he'd never heard anything so ridiculous in his life; "Lia is highly infectious. You want us to spread it around the theatre and make everyone else sick too? We're not as selfish as you!"

Annalise steps out into the aisle with a laugh; "You think we're all idiots? If you don't have the courage to prove me wrong, then fine. But stop making up such lousy excuses!"

The Assistant glances up at Director Jackson; "Sir? What shall we do? There's quite a few press here who.."

Alex Jackson holds up his hand to silence him and then looks towards Eryn with a troubled expression.

Just then a reporter stands up from the back of the crowd; "Is it true, Miss Rivers? Have you been practicing your skills recently to surprise everyone?" 

And then another; "Are you really Lia Rivers? Why don't you take off the mask, are you really so sick?"

Eryn lowers her head as everyone begins asking questions at once. She hadn't planned to do it this way at all, but still, her main goal was to make Lia Rivers lose her reputation, so after pondering a few moments she takes a deep breath and pulls off her mask.

"My sincerest apologies Director Jackson, but I'm not Lia Rivers."

Alex stares at her incredulously as the theatre erupts around him. Lia Rivers, only recently popular in the showbiz circle had somehow just become Eryn Redgrove, the retired multiple award winning darling of the silver screen. However, since she'd withdrawn her popularity had greatly declined, such was the industry they worked in, and now here she was even auditioning for others! It was too scandalous!

"What happened? Where's Lia Rivers?" 

"Miss Redgrove, you've disappeared for more than seven years. Why are you suddenly back?"

"Why have you auditioned for Miss Rivers? Are you using this as an opportunity to make a comeback?"

"Are you trying to replace Miss Rivers at Grey Haven?"

Eryn was suddenly bombarded with thousands of questions from the attending press and she quickly began to feel overwhelmed. Not only did she not know which question to answer first but she'd forgotten exactly how to answer.

"You've been forgotten by the audience."

"No matter how good your performance is, it's pointless if you have no backup and no one promoting you!"

The directing team felt duped, as did Director Jackson himself. If Eryn had told him in advance he would have been only too excited at giving her the chance to audition. But now she had deceived everyone.

Before she could explain herself she was quickly surrounded by reporters with nowhere to go and even the sponsor of the movie came over to shout at her; and yet Eryn still endured all the harsh words directed her way and said nothing.

"Enough!"

The cacophony of noise surrounding her suddenly dissipates into silence and everyone turns to find the source of the enraged roar, only to see Thranduil Oropherion Lee purposely striding towards them down the centre aisle.

Eryn's heart begins to pound treacherously as soon as he steps into the light, and as she meets his glacial eyes she forgets to breathe altogether.

"How ridiculous.."

His voice was like a knife and the cold, arrogant aura he exuded was both suffocating and oppressive. As he continued towards them, the reporters quickly made a path for him. This was the CEO of White Stag; the most important figure in the entertainment circle and he was certainly not a man they would ever want to trifle with.

But why had he suddenly appeared here? Moreover, why had he interfered in this matter? Everyone understood clearly the position of White Stag within the industry so they could only speculate that he thought Eryn had committed a huge offence.

Miss Redgrove had just dug herself an instant grave. From now on this retired movie queen would have no further place amongst them.

However, just when they all thought Director Lee was targeting her, he stepped up beside her on stage and gave her an approving nod; "Your acting skills are impeccable."

Eryn's eyes widen in shock. He had actually seen her performance! And what's more, he had taken the initiative to help her? Could she be dreaming?

Thranduil studies her expression with an almost imperceptible smile and then turns to Director Jackson; "What do you think, Alex?"

"Miss Eryn's performance is naturally outstanding as I believe we all saw." His gaze passes over her with a troubled expression; "But she just..."

"I don't think that will be a problem.."

Although the investors were afraid of Thranduil Lee's position, they still stepped forward to refuse without hesitation. They had put a lot of money into this production and couldn't turn back now; "No. Lia Rivers will be this movie's female lead."

Thranduil raises a brow; "So you have already decided to make Miss Rivers the lead? Then what was the point of these farcical auditions?" 

The reporters all look towards the sponsors in glee, already smelling a good story, but Thranduil continues in a casual manner, his cold and threatening demeanour continuing to crush his opponents; "In my opinion Miss Rivers is not fit to play this role. Miss Redgrove however, could give it the emotion it truly requires."

Anyone who wasn't a fool could now see that Director Lee was going to stand up for Eryn until the end, and she herself had never thought for a moment that he would be willing to stand by her side without hesitation to help her. Although it was unexpected, she was also extremely touched by his support.

Unable to refute Thranduil's words, the investors finally buckle under the pressure and stalk off red-faced to contact Gray Haven and settle the matter.

He watches them go and then turns back to Director Jackson. "Let's leave this matter as it is for now. Also, I heard you were in town and have a collaboration I'd like to discuss with you. Contact me whenever you're free."

Director Jackson nods his assent and Thranduil gazes meaningfully at Eryn before turning around and leaving with his driver.

The press immediately begin to chase after him and within seconds Eryn finds herself alone and forgotten on stage. She quickly grabs her things and dashes behind the curtain, only to be stopped in her tracks by a furious looking Mark. "You poisonous bitch! Just you wait, CEO Keller won't let you get away with this!"

Eryn snorts derisively, her heart still pounding from the encounter with Thranduil. She throws the mask into Mark's face and laughs; "All right. I'll wait."

Pushing past him, she rushes towards the back door before the press could return and bursts outside just in time to see Thranduil's Bentley speeding out of the parking lot. The black tinted window rolls down as the car pulls up in front of her and she sees him sitting inside looking very pleased with himself; "Get in."

Eryn quickly slides in beside him and the car races off before anyone could catch them; "Thank you. Not only for this, but for saving me."

Due to her familiarity with the industry, Eryn knew full well that she wouldn't have been able to escape the situation just now without his help and she was extremely grateful.

Thranduil raises a single, dark brow over glistening eyes. "Do you think that I will ever tolerate anyone bullying my wife?"

She gazes back at him speechless, having not thought their marriage agreement would mean quite so much to him. Or rather, could it be he was protecting himself from being made to look a fool by her?

Eryn suddenly feels embarrassed; "If it's because I brought trouble to you and White Stag, then I.. " she trails off, not really knowing what to say.

Thranduil gazes at her for a moment, his expression unreadable; "If I was worried about trouble, I wouldn't have married you."


	3. A Married Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue TigereyesF screaming; "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, ERYN!?"

Eryn gazes at the passing scenery as the car negotiates its way through town; anything to distract herself away from the discomfort and awkwardness she currently felt in the presence of the man sitting beside her.

"Where are we going?"

Thranduil raises his eyes from his phone seeming entirely untroubled by the tense atmosphere. "Home."

"Oh..."

She falls silent under the weight of his oppressive aura and returns her attention to the outside world, and Thranduil smiles to himself as he studies her rigid, nervous posture before going back to his documents.

Ten minutes later the Bentley pulls up outside of her apartment and Eryn releases a pent up breath, having thought for a moment that he had meant _his_ home and feeling much less anxious now that her assumptions had proved inaccurate. "Thank you once again for the ride."

Thranduil raises a single brow, his expression devoid of any emotion although slightly confused; "Of course. We'll help you collect your things."

Eryn pauses with her hand on the door and looks back at him in surprise, her panic returning tenfold when she realises her original notion had in fact been the correct one; "That's all right, I can manage."

"I insist."

She swallows with difficulty, unable to find any reason to refute him or stop either him or the driver from following her into the building.

Constantly aware of the intense gaze resting upon the back of her neck, her fingers tremble as she punches the code into the keypad and pushes open the door, allowing Thranduil a first glimpse into her life.

He looks around him with interest as he steps over the threshold, his piercing eyes not missing even the smallest detail, nor the colour that was now flooding his new wife's cheeks.

"I like to live simply.."

Simply was a understatement. The apartment was small, consisting of only two bedrooms, a lounge and a kitchen; but Thranduil thought it was also clean, bright and had a certain warmth and charm about it that more than made up for its size; "I like it.."

Eryn smiles gratefully when she hears the sincerity in his voice and rushes into her bedroom for her bags, feeling suddenly hot and flustered. As soon as she re-emerges with the cases, the driver strides over.

"Allow me, Madam."

He takes the luggage from her and disappears back into the hall, leaving Eryn alone with Thranduil, who now had his back to her and was gazing at a photograph on her bookcase with intrigue.

She drops the last of her bags on to the sofa and studies him for a moment, unable to believe that such a man would ever be standing right there in her living room. Everything else seemed suddenly dull and bland in comparison, and even the shafts of golden sunlight that streamed through the high windows appeared unusually pale and cold in her eyes.

"Do you want to take any of these books?"

Thranduil turns to look at her and she quickly lowers her head, pretending to be busy with her bags, but her admiring gaze had not been lost on him for even a second. "Or this picture?"

Blushing profusely, Eryn zips up a bag and then approaches him as he holds it out to her; "The Phoenix Awards?"

She nods as she gazes at it for a moment, her fading memories of that happy time only serving to increase her current feelings of loss. Her fingers trace the outline of the image; herself on stage receiving an award for Best Actress, and the pain intensifies until it becomes almost suffocating. She quickly puts the photo back on the shelf and then turns her back on it for good; "It was a long time ago."

Thranduil watches her leave in silence, the sadness in her eyes and the broken quality in her bearing only too obvious to him. With a small frown, he picks up the picture again before she could notice and slips it into his pocket.

That night had also been the first time he had met her.

* *

Once all of her most precious and personal belongings had safely been packed into the trunk of the car, Eryn takes one last look around the apartment and the remnants of her old life before closing the door for the very last time.

"Ready?"

She swallows down her trepidation and nods before following Thranduil back outside. No matter what awaited her, she had made her choice and it was too late to turn back now. Nothing in the future could ever be worse than the past she was set on leaving behind.

A forty minute drive later, the Bentley veers off the main road and towards a large forest that spanned out as far as the eye could see. The sunlight turns green as soon as the car enters the treeline, its delicate shafts reflecting through the canopy and on to Eryn's face as she gazes at the ancient sentinels that lined the winding lane they now traversed. "You live in the woods?"

"Hmm.. I enjoy nature. And I also like my privacy.." 

She glances over her shoulder to find him watching her intently and quickly turns back to the window, her nerves only growing as the car emerges from the green tunnel of oak and beech and passes through a pair of wrought-iron gates set into a high wall. The tyres hit the gravel of a sweeping driveway and Eryn's eyes widen at the spectacular house that rose into view at the end of it.

Hidden away in the very heart of the forest, the luxurious villa looked like something out of a fairytale; its spires, ivy draped walls and high windows reminding her very much of an old English manor house. And yet, despite this classical design, Eryn could tell that the building itself was still fairly modern and she was suddenly very curious to see inside.

Stopping the Bentley in front of the pillared entrance, the driver gets out of the car and opens the doors for them before beginning to unpack Eryn's luggage from the trunk. 

She rushes to help him, but is quickly refused; "I will take care of these, Madam. You go with the Boss."

With no choice but to do as she was told, she silently follows after Thranduil, and stands nervously by his side as he unlocks the door.

She just has time to glimpse the grand hallway inside when the world tilts at a crazy angle and she finds herself suddenly swept up into his arms and carried firmly over the threshold. "I'm a big believer in tradition, Mrs Lee."

His cheeks dimple into an amused smile when he sees her expression of outright shock, but before she could even protest he had already placed her gently back on her feet; "Come. I'll give you a tour."

Heart racing free of her chest, Eryn follows after him as he begins to guide her around his home, and despite her initial nerves she still couldn't help but be awed by the beauty of it. 

She had expected the interior to be cold and sharp, a bit like Thranduil himself. But now she could see that it was entirely the opposite of how she'd imagined, and she began to view him in a different light because of it.

Every room he revealed to her was more exquisite than the last, with each one of them filled with warm woods, elegant furnishings and a soft golden light. It was almost as if he'd brought the surrounding forest into the house itself and it made the overall theme not only very welcoming but also extremely tranquil. "You have such a beautiful home."

Thranduil smiles in appreciation and then pauses at the bottom of a great staircase to withdraw a bunch of keys from his jacket pocket. He hesitates for only a second before handing them over to her; "I'm glad you think so. As this is also your home now."

Eryn gazes at the keys in her hand, feeling more than a little overwhelmed; "Are you sure you wish me to have these?"

"Hmm... Who else should I give them to but my wife?" 

Rendered temporarily speechless by his words, she desperately casts around for a response, not wanting to say the wrong thing and offend him; "Director Lee..."

"My name is Thranduil, Eryn."

Eryn could feel her face burning, but she takes a trembling breath and continues; "Thranduil... Although we're married, I am well aware that it is only for convenience. I'm not so naive as to think that I will ever be anything to you other than that." Her gaze sinks further to the floor as she forces herself to share her concerns with him; "As I said before at the Registry Office, I don't want to get in your way, and I certainly don't want to interfere with any intimate relationships that you may have now or in the future, nor would I wish to witness them. So, I ask you to think carefully... Is this arrangement truly wise?"

She trails off, her eyes glued firmly to the highly polished shoes of the formidable man before her, and Thranduil contemplates her for a long moment before deciding to respond; "You think that I'm seeing other women?"

Of course she thought that. How could he not be? He was the most flawless man she had ever laid eyes on. Not to mention incredibly powerful and extremely wealthy. Actresses, models and rich socialites alike must be queuing up just to spend a single night with him.

"Eryn.." He sighs, and the way he said her name made her shiver. Suddenly two fingers press gently under her chin, lifting her head, and she swallows nervously when her eyes meet his; "It may have been for convenience, but I still meant it."

Releasing his hold on her, he turns to walk up the stairs; "There is no other woman."

Eryn stares after him in shock. No other woman? Then could it be that he was gay?

"No...I'm not gay either."

"How did you - !?" She groans in embarrassment of having her thoughts so easily read and then hurries after him.

Just as she catches up, the breathless driver comes back into view at the top of the stairs and Thranduil gazes at him questioningly.

"All of Madam's cases have been delivered to the bedroom as per your instructions, Sir."

"Thank you, Elros." He glances at the furiously blushing girl beside him before returning his attention to his employee; "I will be staying home for the rest of the day so you may take the evening off. However, I will still attend the meeting with the Board at nine tomorrow morning."

"Very well, Sir. Then I shall be here to pick you up at eight." He nods to Thranduil and then Eryn, "Madam" before excusing himself and leaving them to settle in for the evening.

Once he had disappeared, Thranduil continues his way upstairs; "Come. I'll show you the rest of the house."

Eryn follows blindly, her heart a thudding mess as she continues to think over his words to her and their possible implications.

After touring the third floor, Thranduil returns to the second, which mostly seemed to consist of unused bedrooms. Unable to stand not knowing his intentions any longer, Eryn finally breaks the uncomfortable silence to ask; "Where will I sleep?"

Thranduil stops before the very last room in the hall, his glacial eyes unfathomable as he turns to look at her and opens the door; "Our room.."

Her heart instantly falls into her stomach and she tries desperately to catch her breath when she sees all her cases there inside what was obviously the only lived-in bedroom in the entire house. It was as she had feared after all. He was intending to have sex with her.

Even though they were legally married, Eryn had never considered for a moment that this would be part of the deal. She turns back to face him in blind panic, suddenly scared out of her wits; "Thranduil, I..."

Seeing her genuine fear, he quickly moves to reassure her, knowing now that everything he had uncovered about her was indeed true.

"I have no motives, Eryn."

Her frightened eyes search both of his, and for once she seemed more afraid of the situation at hand than she was of him. He sighs, wondering what on earth he was going to do with this little girl of his; "As much as I hope that you can one day become my wife without any scruples, I will never once force you. I'm not a monster." 

The warmth and sincerity in his tone was so blindingly obvious that Eryn couldn't help but believe in him, even though her heart still felt like it was fighting to break free of her ribs. Her clear eyes begin to mist as she anxiously gazes up at him; "Why?"

He studies her in silence for a long moment and then, avoiding the question entirely, he turns to leave; "I have some documents to take care of, so I'll leave you to unpack and refresh yourself before dinner. I've already made room for all your belongings."

Without another word he disappears back into the hallway, leaving her staring after him in a state of confusion.

* *

After finishing with the unpacking, Eryn takes a long shower in the luxurious bathroom, hoping to calm her nerves as well as delay having to face Thranduil again for a little while longer.

However, when she began to fear that he would come looking for her if she hid from him any longer, she decided that she had no choice but to bite the bullet and get dressed.

Wearing wide-leg pants and a slim fitting tee, she heads downstairs and into the entrance hall, wondering where in the vast house she would find him. Just as she was about to call out, her phone rang. It was Nancy.

"Eryn? Everything's done. You'll soon be seeing the news of Lia Rivers buying roles and using underhanded methods to seize resources and bully the newbies."

Eryn sags in relief; "What would I do without you, Nancy? Thank you." 

The fact that Nancy had followed her all this time and was still willing to support her no matter the consequences left Eryn both deeply moved and grateful.

"There's no need to thank me. You may not realise, but this evidence was given to me by employees of the company. They've always been stepped on by Lia and are only too happy to help you. So do whatever you want. We're all behind you."

"Thank everyone for me, will you? It really means a lot. By the way, have you leaked the news of Lia's pregnancy yet?"

"Not yet. I mean, have you really thought it through? What will you do when that comes out?"

Eryn could tell that Nancy thought she still had feelings for Ric, but as her eyes drifted over the grand interior of the entrance hall, she couldn't help but smile; "I just found out my fate is not with him."

"What do you mean?" Nancy could hear something different in Eryn's tone, but before she could ask she was interrupted by a call waiting; "It's Brandywine's reporter. I have some serious business to attend to!"

"All right. I'll wait for your news." Eryn hangs up, her mood suddenly much better than it was before. After all, one should always move forward in life to see what scenery awaited them in the future.

She didn't know that Thranduil had been stood behind her, and indeed he had not meant to listen to her call, but he had been extremely curious as to why this seemingly gentle girl had taken such an initiative to marry him, and now the truth wasn't hard to come by.

Suddenly sensing his presence, Eryn whirls around, only to come face to face with the performing arts emperor himself; "You heard that?" She eyes him anxiously, fearing to have left a bad impression of herself so soon.

"Hmm.." He pushes himself from the pillar he had been casually leaning against and approaches her, his pale eyes shining; "You're decisive."

"I only do what I feel is right. Please don't misunderstand.."

Thranduil tilts her chin with gentle fingers, bringing her gaze back to his; "Is my opinion important?" 

He winks mischievously and then releases her before heading towards the kitchen; "Besides. I only believe in what I see."

Eryn follows after him, unable to stop the bashful smile from spreading across her face. Her new husband could definitely score a ten out of ten.

* *

Across town, Ric Keller slams down the phone in anger; "Can anyone tell me what the hell is going on!?"

In less than an hour Grey Haven Entertainment had been inundated by calls from hundreds of reporters. The news of Lia Rivers buying up roles and countless other claims had spread online, revealing that she was bullying rookies and had seized all the resources since her debut.

The company's investors had also chased after Ric for an explanation.

At this moment, due to Eryn replacing Miss Rivers and trying out in the audition, Grey Haven's reputation was greatly affected.

Lia looks over at him from her position on the couch and frowns; "You still can't see this is all Eryn's doing?"

Ric shakes his head; "No, if she had found out that I was with you, she'd have come looking for me." Ric thought he knew Eryn well; "I'll have someone investigate this."

"Investigate? By the time you investigate, I won't have a career left!"

"Then what do you suggest?"

Lia rolls her eyes and walks over to sit herself in Ric's lap; "Remember that Eryn announced her retirement after she agreed to marry you? If she was willing to do that for you, then surely she'd do this too." She runs her fingers over his tie, her voice persuasive; "Issue a statement on behalf of the company saying that she had plans to make a comeback but could never find the opportunity. Also add that she's jealous of my reputation and position so took advantage of my being injured to audition on my behalf just to increase her own popularity. She's paid people online to fabricate lies and maliciously attack me just because she wants to use me as a stepping stone." 

"What? I .." Ric suddenly felt hesitant. Eryn had done a lot for him over the years, so he didn't want to be too harsh.

He pushes her from his lap and begins to pace, but Lia continues to press him; "If you don't do this, she'll destroy Grey Haven."

Just then the door slams open and one of the company's investors comes barging in; "Director Keller! If this is how you do things, then I'm afraid our cooperation is over!"

Ric groans; "What's the matter now!?"

The investor was furious; "Can you explain why a private meeting between us and Miss Rivers is suddenly all over the internet? Do you have any idea the damage this will do to our reputation!?" He slaps the table in rage; "We are immediately withdrawing all our funds from your company. We want nothing more to do with the likes of you!"

Lia gasps, her face like beetroot; "Who posted it!?"

"I did." Nancy walks into the room proudly; "And that tape is only the tip of the iceberg."

Lia clenches her fists in anger; "You want to get dismissed!?"

Nancy looks at her in disdain; "Wasn't I clear just now? Are you always so dumb or are you just practicing?" She unclips her security pass from her shirt and throws it at Ric; "It's because of scum like you doing dirty deals behind the scenes that this industry is so messed up. See ya."

She struts out with her chin held high, but Ric didn't even have the time to stop her. He picks up the phone and immediately orders all departments to suppress the news online and shift the blame on to Eryn as Lia had suggested.

After all, Grey Haven had invested a lot of money into her these past few years and almost all the resources had been given to her. As they had yet to see a return, he couldn't just sit there and watch her reputation go down the drain along with all their effort.

With the entire company working tirelessly to salvage this situation, the public opinion gradually started to shift.

Eryn Redgrove had disguised herself as Lia Rivers to increase her own popularity.

However, within an hour of this change, all major entertainment companies and media outlets then received a notice from the Headquarters of White Stag Entertainment: 'If unfavourable or damaging news regarding Eryn Redgrove continues to spread, the consequences will be severe.'

Could it be that Eryn Redgrove had support from within White Stag?


	4. Candid Treatment

After the unexpected announcement from White Stag, all avenues immediately ceased publishing any story mentioning Eryn Redgrove and instead turned their full attention back to Lia Rivers.

Within a matter of minutes the momentum had completely reversed.

Eryn scrolls through the changing news with a frown and then gazes suspiciously at the man standing before her. "Did you just help me?"

"Hmm.." Thranduil places a cup of coffee in front of her; "It was only a small matter." In fact, he'd hardly done anything. "Hungry?" 

He opens the refrigerator to peer inside and Eryn suddenly feels horrified at the thought of the prestigious CEO cooking for her; "No, please.. You don't have to trouble yourself."

Thranduil rolls his eyes and glances at her over his shoulder; "That wasn't what I asked, Eryn."

Blushing furiously under his intense gaze, she nods; "A little.."

"Steak?"

"Steak would be lovely, thank you."

She takes a sip of her coffee and watches as he takes the sirloin from the shelf and begins to busy himself with dinner, surprised that this god level businessman would ever know his way around a kitchen. "Do you cook often?"

He shakes his silver head; "Not since taking over the company. It's rather wasted on just me, I'm afraid....But now that you're here.." He smiles gently and his whole persona suddenly changes, leaving behind no trace of the cold, unfeeling authoritarian that he showcased to the outside world. "And what about you, Miss Eryn? What's your story?"

He already knew most of it, of course. He'd had Feren gather every tiny piece of information he could on her the moment he'd left her yesterday. But he still wanted to hear her view of it from her own lips and perhaps learn something more about her in the process.

Eryn pulls out a stool and seats herself at the counter; "What do you wish to know?"

He shrugs casually; "Anything. Everything!" His pale eyes shine as he looks at her, and she has the fleeting notion that nothing could escape that gaze. "For instance, why did you retire from acting?"

She shifts awkwardly in her seat, wondering if he would think badly of her if he knew; "It's a long story."

He rolls his shirt sleeves past his elbow, revealing the flawless lines of muscle on his arms; "I assumed as much. However, I'm not going anywhere."

Despite his encouragement, she continues to hesitate, and seeing her obvious discomfort Thranduil takes pity; "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I won't push you. But I am here to listen if you do ever want to talk about it."

She looks up to find him watching her, his expression gentle; and even though this man could reduce her into a frightened mess with a single look, there was also something about him that made her feel completely safe. It was a feeling she'd never experienced with anyone before and it gave her courage.

"I retired because Ric wanted me to."

"He forced you?"

"Yes and no." She takes another sip of coffee while collecting her thoughts; "A few months before I won the Phoenix Award, my first Agency was bought out by Grey Haven. At first I thought that it was a good thing; my success was skyrocketing and I needed a larger company to be able to handle the amount of endorsements and offers I had flooding in. In this regard, Grey Haven were far more capable, and as I was their biggest artist, the CEO was extremely attentive, doing everything he could to negotiate the best resources for me. In return, because of my popularity, the company itself was able to expand rapidly and continually posted record profits. It seemed like a win-win situation."

"But then?" He pauses in his seasoning of the beef to look up at her, genuinely interested.

Eryn sighs, her expression turning into one of regret; "Director Keller began to pursue me romantically. As popular as I was, I was still only a young girl all alone in the acting industry and I was vulnerable to his flattery. I easily fell for his charm and the attention he gave me. We began dating, and like a naive child with their first crush, I felt happy. I thought he really loved me."

Thranduil frowns, not needing the bitter expression on her face to tell him what she was going to say next.

"At first I didn't even notice the slight decrease in endorsements and script offers. But as the months passed, they became less and less. It was only when my manager Nancy noticed a three month gap in my schedule that I began to think there was a problem. I'd not had that amount of free time since my debut."

Eryn shakes her head, wondering why she had been so blind; "I called Ric to see if there was an issue and if so, what could be done about it. But he didn't answer my questions. He made up some excuse about being busy and told me he would take me out to dinner that night as he had something important he wished to discuss with me. I agreed and did not press him further at the time."

Thranduil sighs. He had always hated manipulative, underhanded tricks more than anything else; "Let me guess. He had purposely been refusing contracts for you?"

She nods; "Yes. While he never openly admitted to suppressing me, he told me that he'd been thinking about proposing to me for a while, but was having doubts. Not just about asking me to marry him, but about us as a whole. When I asked him why, he said it was because I was hardly ever home anymore and it was adding a lot of pressure to our relationship. He said he was struggling with the unprecedented growth of the company and needed my support now more than ever, so it was especially painful for him that I was constantly away filming for months at a time. He said that he felt neglected."

Eryn's eyes begin to mist with tears and she takes a deep breath to regain her composure, not wanting to cry in front of Thranduil; "Around that time he had also signed a bunch of rookies, Lia Rivers being one of them, and wanted to begin nurturing them. He told me that if I really wanted to be with him, then I should step back and take charge of artist development; but that if I was unwilling to give up on my hectic schedule, then he saw no future for us. He said he didn't want a wife that he would never see or who didn't have time for him."

She clutches the coffee mug in front of her like a shield against her pain; "He was all I had and I was so scared of losing him that I blindly agreed to all of his demands. I completed my remaining contracts and then publicly announced my retirement a few weeks later."

Thranduil's expression darkens with disgust, but he quickly reins his anger in for Eryn's sake; "And then he betrayed you?"

She nods, feeling embarrassed about admitting such intimate details to a man she barely knew. "All the warning signs were there. Now that I was almost constantly in his presence, he began pressuring me to sleep with him, but I always refused. I'd told him many times that I wanted to wait until I was married before taking that step, but he didn't seem to respect my wishes at all. I'd also heard some rumours in the office about him and Lia Rivers and had begun to have some doubts. But when I finally confronted him, he pretended to have no knowledge of what I was talking about and I stupidly trusted his lies. In fact, he seemed genuinely hurt by the fact that I would even question him about it and told me that he couldn't marry someone who didn't trust him. 

So I threw myself into helping him at the company to prove that I believed in him, but no matter what I did, he still wasn't satisfied. He kept putting our wedding off, always finding some reason or other to delay, and in the end I couldn't take it anymore. I told him to either set the date or, if he didn't want to be with me, end it and let each of us go our own separate ways. So he agreed to book the Registry Office for the following week.

The night before we were due to get married, I left a party with a few colleagues and went to the company to see him. He always worked late, so I knew he would still be there. And that's when I heard him and Lia inside his office. I discovered that, not only were they sleeping together, but she was also pregnant with his child." 

A tear spills over on to her cheek and she swipes it away furiously, refusing to cry for either of them; "I hid before they could notice I was there and then went to the Registry Office to confront him the next day. Only he didn't show up. He called me and made some excuse about Lia getting injured and being sent to hospital, and then brazenly told me that we would have to arrange it for another day."

She pauses for a long moment as she thinks over what had happened next. Suddenly, a small but genuine smile appears through her heartache; "And there I met you.."

Wiping her eyes, she glances up at him apologetically, feeling truly embarrassed at being so open and emotional in front of him. "I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have to listen to my problems."

Thranduil hands her a tissue from the box on the counter, unable to stop himself from being moved at the thought that he had at least provided her with some small happiness that day. "Please don't apologise. You have done nothing wrong. And if I really didn't want to know, I wouldn't have asked you."

Eryn dries her face and then laughs softly, a sound that he thought he would never get tired of.

"Who are you and what have you done with the man who inspires endless fear with just a single look?"

"You want him back?" Thranduil smiles, his cheeks dimpling; "You only have to say the word."

She laughs again, starting to feel almost comfortable at being in his presence; "No. I admire Director Lee very much. But I like Thranduil even more."

He snorts, retrieving the bottle of red wine he had left open to breathe; "Just as well. You will be seeing a lot of him from now on."

"I can't say as I'm disappointed."

Suddenly realising what she had said, Eryn blushes furiously, but Thranduil didn't seem to care. He pours her a glass of wine and pushes it towards her with sparkling eyes. "Ditch the coffee."

He chinks his glass against hers and takes a large sip before returning to his chopping board.

"So, if they had both betrayed you, why did you still end up auditioning for Miss Rivers?"

Eryn sighs, a flare of annoyance creasing her brow; "Yesterday afternoon, after you had dropped me off, Ric came by the apartment and asked me to do the audition for her. He said that I owed her as she'd only got injured covering for me in the first place. He barely even apologised for standing me up, and if it hadn't been for Lia's sake I doubt he would have visited at all. I was furious that he was still trying to use me in such a way, so I agreed to do it and then asked Nancy to find any evidence she could of Grey Haven's special treatment towards Lia. I fully intended to take revenge on the pair of them for what they'd done, but unfortunately Annalise Walker disrupted my plans at the audition and the situation got out of control. Until you unexpectedly stepped in and saved me, that is."

"I see." He thinks over her words for a moment before asking something else he had been curious about; "So, you asked me to marry you just to spite Richard Keller?"

The question catches Eryn off guard and she almost chokes on the wine. "What? No! Not in that way! If it was like that I wouldn't have asked you to keep it a secret, would I?"

Thranduil raises a questioning brow; "Then why?"

She lowers her eyes, feeling exposed and vulnerable; "At first there may have been some small feeling of revenge, but really it was more a case of proving to myself that I didn't need him. I wanted to feel validated. He made me feel like I was worth nothing for so long that I almost began to believe it. But if I could get a man such as yourself to marry me, then just maybe I was worth something after all."

Her small voice trails off and Thranduil clenches his jaw, almost wishing that she wouldn't be so honest in answering his questions, because right now he had a very strong urge to wipe Grey Haven from the face of the planet, and Richard Keller along with it. "You should never need anyone else to make you feel validated, Eryn. That has to come from you alone. Never let anyone take that away from you ever. Do you understand?"

She hangs her head in shame and nods, knowing he was right; "Of course, forgive me. But believe me when I say that I had no intentions of using you in any way. I would never do that, and I didn't even expect that we would have anything more to do with one another after signing our names. After you stated your wish for us to live together under the same roof, my only other thought was that it might be nice to finally have a constant in my life that wouldn't use me either."

Thranduil immediately softens. He could tell that every word she'd uttered had been the truth. She wasn't putting on any act to gain his sympathy, she was simply giving him an honest answer to his questions. 

He sighs; "Well, I can promise you that much at least. I will never use you, nor will I ever lie to you."

"Nor I you."

He nods in appreciation of her words; "Then, know this. I don't like to procrastinate when doing things. So, as long as you are willing, I promise to do my part in making sure you have an unforgettable marriage."

Her cheeks burn scarlet and she fixes her gaze firmly on her drink; "I'm willing."

Thranduil smiles when he sees her embarrassment; "Be warned though, I'm all or nothing. So once I start, I'll never stop."

Eryn's fingers tremble on the stem of the glass but she manages to keep her voice steady; "I am well aware of how Director Lee does things. But, I have a request."

"Go ahead."

Eryn takes a deep breath and forces herself to meet his pale eyes; "I will settle the grudge with Richard Keller myself. I do not wish to use either your influence or the power of White Stag."

Thranduil raises a brow. As expected, this woman was indeed different, and he was suddenly curious to see how far she could go. Would she be the one that was worthy of his time and love? He couldn't wait to find out. 

"As you wish. But, tell me... What do you intend to do?"

She smiles bitterly, "I intend to destroy his company, one piece at a time. I will see him fall into a bottomless abyss with my own eyes. And Lia Rivers along with him."

For the first time since she'd asked him to marry her, Thranduil sees the steely determination reflected in her eyes. It was insanely attractive to him, especially when expressed by her sweet face. "Then you will become a thorn in Grey Haven's side? Are you looking to change careers in the near future?"

"Not at all. Since they want to slander me and suggest that I used the opportunity to make a comeback, then that's exactly what I will do. I will go against the tide and show them that I can succeed with my own strength."

He looks at her in surprise; "Aren't you at all worried? Once Grey Haven bans you, I can't just appear out of nowhere to protect you."

His words were meant as a warning, but Eryn suddenly felt extremely warm inside; like she had somehow become invincible. "My principle is, since I have started something, I will finish it. No one can stop me."

Thranduil studies her closely, unable to keep himself from feeling impressed. She was willing to bear the consequences of becoming enemies with Richard Keller and even more importantly, fulfil her promise to him. How many in her position would have such courage? 

"Then allow me to give you some advice?"

"Of course."

He tips the chopped vegetables into the steamer; "Your emotions are both your greatest strength and your biggest weakness. If you allow them to remain visible you will fail. To win, you must never give others the chance to know what you are thinking or feeling; they must always be left guessing. In that instance they will either underestimate you, or they will become more cautious. Both are beneficial to you. So, no matter how great the pressure is around you, or how you truly feel inside, you must always remain calm on the surface. That's what let you down earlier when you faced the reporters. They sensed your panic and they went for your throat. If you had remained detached and indifferent they would have thought twice before attacking you."

She contemplates his words of wisdom for a moment, thinking it somewhat familiar; "Is that what you do? Detach yourself so you don't get hurt?"

He pauses with his back to her, and for a moment Eryn thought she might have overstepped her boundries and offended him by being so blunt. She was just about to apologise when he responds quietly; "Yes. That's what I do."

She watches him as he continues his work, a small smile crossing her lips. Maybe the big CEO wasn't so cold after all.

* * 

During the rest of dinner, Thranduil made sure to keep his line of questioning pleasant and light. His new wife had already seen enough distress to last her a lifetime and he didn't want to add any more to her if he could help it.

Instead he opens another bottle of wine and listens with interest as she talks about her likes, dislikes and all the things that made her happy, and he soon discovered that he enjoyed being with her more than he could have imagined.

He smiles and swirls the remainder of his drink around the glass as he watches her gather together the dishes she had insisted on clearing away, and in that moment he couldn't help but feel that his decision to marry her had indeed been a good one.

"Dinner was wonderful, thank you. You have a rare talent, Director Lee. Ruthless businessman, excellent cook. Who knew?"

His smile widens at her assessment of him; "I'm glad you enjoyed it. And seeing as the company made it even more pleasurable for me, then I will have to do it more often."

Eryn blushes as she loads the dishwasher and wipes the counters. She had also enjoyed his company immensely and had even begun to feel comfortable in his presence. "You'll get no complaints from me."

Returning to her seat, she eyes him curiously, admiring the way his long hair tumbled about his shoulders; "So tell me, Mr Lee. What's _your_ story?"

He rests his chin in his hand and gazes at her mischievously; "What does Miss Eryn wish to know?"

"Anything and everything!" She ponders for a moment; "But I suppose I'm mostly curious about why a man who could have anything he wanted needed a casual marriage."

He smiles, his icy eyes sparkling in the light; "I find it rather fascinating that you believe I can just have anything I want. You may not realise it, but there are still many things that money and power can not buy. However..." he takes a sip of his drink and continues, "The matter of my marriage was forced upon by White Stag's Board of Directors."

Eryn frowns. She couldn't imagine Thranduil being forced to do anything by anyone. "How do they have the right?"

He shifts to get more comfortable before answering; "My grandfather used to dabble in theatre during his youth. Even though he was of noble blood, he had a natural calling for the stage. He took part in many big productions at that time and won lots of acclaim. He was truly gifted, but unfortunately he had to retire when his father passed away and return to inherit the estate back home. It broke his heart."

Eryn smiles, feeling rather privileged to gain insight into the life of this secretive CEO; "So he founded White Stag?"

Thranduil nods; "Yes. He couldn't bear to leave the performing arts world for long, so he created a boutique agency that specialised in theatre and opera to stay involved. And he was successful. Because of his status and the contacts he had made while performing himself, he managed to sign a lot of really talented artists and the company grew rapidly."

He takes a sip of his drink and smiles fondly in remembrance; "After I finished university, I came to work for him. I wanted to gain some real life experience in the business world so it seemed like the perfect opportunity to do just that. And because of my own love for performing arts, particularly film, I settled into it quickly. I conviced my grandfather to expand the company to include artists of all mediums, and before we knew it, White Stag had exploded. As he was so tied up with everything at home, and my father had other interests, I took over the running of the business and worked tirelessly to drive the expansion to where it is today. I wanted to give my grandfather a legacy to be proud of."

He gestures for Eryn's empty glass and splits the rest of the bottle between them while she ponders his words.

He had worked hard and given everything to get to the top for his family. Who wouldn't be proud of a grandson like that?

"I think it's safe to say that you've achieved your aim, Director Lee." 

He smiles in appreciation and hands her the wine; "I'd like to think so."

"Does your grandfather ever come to the company?"

Thranduil shakes his head; "No. Ten years ago, after my grandmother died, he left my father in charge of the estate and me in charge of the company and went missing. We've haven't heard from him since and now he's been declared legally dead."

Eryn's smile slides from her face to be replaced by an expression of shock and then sympathy; "I'm so sorry, Thranduil. I didn't realise..."

He gives her a gentle look that she couldn't place; "There's no need to apologise. The old goat is fine. He thinks he's so clever playing these little games and that I have no idea he's currently sunning himself on a beach in Fiji." She frowns in utter confusion and he elaborates; "As soon as he was declared dead, his will was executed. I had been left the company on the understanding that I would be married, if not already, within three years of the will being heard. If I was unable to meet these conditions then the Board would have the right to vote on whether or not I received the shares. If they decided that I shouldn't succeed him, then they would be obligated to buy out my grandfather's stake at the maximum market value. The money raised would become my inheritance instead and they would take over the company."

Eryn stares at him in outrage; "That seems highly unfair after all the work you put in!"

Thranduil chuckles at her indignation on his behalf; "Yes. But he had his reasons. One is that I am an only child and a workaholic. The old man knew that if he didn't pressure me a little, I'd still be celibate at ninety without ever realising how I'd got there. After all, both the estate and the company needs an heir to inherit it. But he also knows how stubborn I am, so he wouldn't ever truly demand such a thing of me. He was just hinting and having a little fun at the same time. He knew that I could always get around such things if I so needed."

"Like with an arranged marriage?"

Thranduil's eyes sparkle as he studies her; "Precisely."

He drains the last of his drink and then continues; "The second reason for his conditions were because he suspected that some of the board members had ulterior motives and wanted to seize control of the company from under us."

Eryn gasps as it all becomes clear; "So he made those terms to expose their greed and allow you to see exactly who was working against you and demanding your removal?"

Thranduil nods, impressed. So she wasn't just beautiful, but smart as well. "Very good. Yes. Even though I was the one responsible for bringing White Stag to the pinnacle of the industry today, several directors had already made arrangements to replace me and split the power between themselves. They had no clue that the company was never really at risk and that it was all just a trap to force them to reveal their intentions to me."

Eryn frowns; "But surely they must have realised that you would just arrange a marriage if needed? They can't have been stupid enough to believe you would be so easily beaten?"

He smiles, enjoying her high opinion of his prowess; "They certainly suspected that I would find a way out and do such a thing. Which, I assume, is why my initial choice did not show up at the Registry Office on deadline day."

"You think they paid her not to show up?"

"Most definitely. Or told her I had cancelled." He gazes at her meaningfully, his eyes shining; "But they could never have predicted that a certain Miss Redgrove would come charging in to save the day for me. Their reactions when I presented my marriage certificate at the meeting this morning were most amusing. But because of you, the shares are now legally mine, and I should probably send them a card or something to express my thanks for getting me the better deal at the Registry Office."

Eryn almost chokes on the last of her wine; but despite her burning cheeks, she still felt far braver than usual simply because of the copious amounts of alcohol she had consumed; "Please add my gratitude to yours if you do."

He laughs then, deep and melodious; "Of course."

Rising to his feet in a single, fluid movement, he takes her empty glass and his own and loads them into the dishwasher with the rest, allowing her to admire him for a moment without shame.

"You know, you would have saved yourself a lot of hassle if you had just found yourself a secret girlfriend earlier and waited to marry her."

He murmurs in agreement as he starts the appliance; "Possibly. But, as I said, I'm a workaholic. I've always been so busy with the company that I didn't have time to think about anything else. And due to the nature of the industry and my position, it's hard to find anyone genuine."

Eryn nods, she knew that only too well. But still, she couldn't believe that he'd never shown any interest before; "You've truly never met anyone that you liked? I mean, you're constantly surrounded by beautiful women only too happy to throw themselves at you."

He snorts derisively; "And that's the one thing I hate above all else. It's so degrading but they don't even seem to care about making fools of themselves. I could never be with someone like that."

He turns to face her and leans himself casually against the counter; "There was one girl I admired though. A long time ago.."

Eryn looks up at him in surprise; "Who was she?"

He chews his cheek, a complicated expression crossing his face; "An actress. She played the female lead in the first film I ever invested in with White Stag, and I must have watched that movie over a thousand times, but never got tired of it. She was so incredibly talented, and her performance touched my heart every single time. I finally crossed paths with her at an awards ceremony a short while later. She was the most beautiful creature that I had ever laid eyes on, but unlike others, she never flaunted herself. She was noble and dignified and refused to lower herself just for attention and hype. She stood entirely for herself and I admired her greatly for it."

Eryn swallows painfully, unable to help a small flare of jealousy from entering her heart. This woman must surely have been something special to capture the eyes of a man such as Thranduil. "Why didn't you approach her?"

He shrugs; "Because she was in a relationship and I am not the type of person to interfere in such things. I do not believe she would have accepted any offer from me at the time, and I was certainly not in a position to make her one."

"I see.." 

She sighs and Thranduil's eyes soften when he sees her melancholy expression; "But that was a long time ago and things have changed." He pushes himself from the counter and walks towards her, holding out his hand. "Now, I think that's enough sharing for one evening. Let's go and get some sleep."

The tranquillity that she had felt these past few hours suddenly vanishes, and in its place, ice cold anxiety. She gazes at his outstretched palm for a moment in dread, but in the end could nothing more than take it and let him lead her from the room.

"I meant what I said earlier, Eryn."

He squeezes her slender fingers gently and her heart misses a beat. "But if you don't intend to do that... Why do you insist on us sharing a bed?"

He shrugs lazily as he walks with her up the great staircase. "Consider it a trust and team building exercise for the both of us."

"How do you mean?"

He smirks in amusement; "I mean that I trust you not to put a knife in my chest while I'm sleeping, and I hope that you will soon feel comfortable enough around me that you'll stop looking at me as though I'm about to tie you up in a sex dungeon."

Despite her nervous state and the treacherous pounding of her heart, Eryn snorts; "A rich CEO with a sex dungeon? How cliché. I won't believe it of you."

He laughs in agreement; "Then can you please stop looking at me as though I'm about to tie you up in one!?"

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to." She takes a deep breath and manages to relax a little, even though the warmth of his hand was making her feverish; "I also promise never to put a knife in your chest while you're sleeping, Director Lee."

"And how about when I'm awake? Do you have any killer tendencies that you've been hiding from me?"

"Nope. No killer instincts here."

"How fortuitous for me." He pushes open the bedroom door for her and follows her inside. "I'll take a shower then while you get ready for bed." 

She nods, still feeling close to fainting with fright. He takes another look at her expression of anxiety and rolls his eyes; "Relax, Eryn. I'm not going to eat you..."

He strides into the bathroom and turns to close the door before finishing his sentence; "...yet."

Great. Now she could definitely relax.

* *

The next morning, Eryn was woken by the sound of her phone ringing.

She groans and rubs her eyes. It had to have been the early hours before she'd calmed down enough to fall asleep, and she was certainly feeling the effects of it now. 

She grabs her cell from the bedside table and answers it, her throat husky and dry; "Hello?"

"Did I wake you? Sorry!" Nancy's voice, ever cheerful, comes down the line. 

"No, it's fine. What's happening?" Eryn pushes herself up, noting the empty space on the other side of the humongous bed and the sound of running water coming from the bathroom.

"I just wanted to let you know that a number of investors have pulled out of Grey Haven. The company's reputation is nosediving. Also, due to public opinion, Lia has had to cancel a multitude of programs she was due to record." It was hard to conceal the joy in Nancy's voice. She had been by Eryn's side for a long time, and she could no longer bear to see these people's despicable methods. They had brought this suffering on themselves.

The bathroom door swings open, and Thranduil appears looking like an adonis in a white shirt and light silver-grey suit. The fine, tailored fit of the cloth seemed almost indecent when wrapped around his lithe figure. He winks in greeting and Eryn blushes, feeling suddenly quite flustered.

"What about the role?" She'd been left with no choice but to do what she'd done, but she still felt guilty about disappointing Director Jackson and hoped it wouldn't affect him too badly.

"That matter is still to be decided."

"Very well, thank you Nancy. Now lay low for a while. I think Ric will definitely want to cause some trouble for you." She knew his way of dealing with things all too well, but she would no longer allow herself to be used as a pawn for his scheming.

After saying her goodbyes, she hangs up and reveals an angelic expression to the man who had been waiting for her to finish; "What?" 

He shakes his head in exasperation and sits on the edge of the bed next to her; "Nothing at all. How did you sleep?"

Eryn smiles softly, trying to ignore the treacherous pounding in her chest that was symptomatic of his proximity; "Not as bad as I feared. I fell asleep a short while after you did."

"Ahh.." His pale eyes shine with mischief; "You felt safe once you realised I truly wouldn't eat you?"

"I was more concerned about the sex dungeon actually."

Thranduil snorts and picks up her phone from the bedside table; "I have quite a few meetings today, so you'll have to fend for yourself. However, if you need anything whatsoever, just call me at any time." He saves his number into her contacts list and then hands it back to her. 

Eryn nods in gratitude, wondering how many women, or men, would give up everything they owned just to get a hold of the digits he'd now gifted her. "I was actually intending to go to the company. I can't hide forever and I think it's time to make things a little more interesting."

"Very well. Then take any car you wish. The keys are all in a case in the garage. But look after yourself. Grey Haven will be looking to reverse this situation at any cost."

She smiles indifferently; "They can try." 

Seeing her confidence, Thranduil didn't feel quite so anxious about leaving her; "If you need my help, you only have to ask."

"I know, thank you for being so good to me. I do appreciate it."

"You're welcome." He smoothly rises to his feet and then leans in to press a soft kiss to her brow, the long lengths of his silver hair tickling at her burning cheeks; "I have to go. See you tonight, Mrs Lee." 

Leaving the warmth of his lips ingrained into her skin, he closes the door behind him and Eryn quickly scrambles out of bed to watch from the window as he exits the house and climbs into the black Bentley waiting out front. The car pulls out of the drive and she follows it with her eyes until it had completely disappeared from sight amongst the dense forest of trees; and she knew then that he would be the end of her. 

But what an end it would be.

* *

In the back seat of the car, Thranduil immediately makes a call; "Feren, I want a full detail placing on Eryn Redgrove. Allow her privacy, but stay close. If anyone makes a move I want them to be taught the very meaning of pain."

"Yes, Sir. I'll do it now."

Thranduil hangs up the phone with a sigh. He would let Eryn do as she pleased, but he knew very well the type of lowlife scum that infested this industry and he would not compromise her safety for anything. 

He would make sure that anyone who thought of harming her would suffer a fate worse than death.


	5. False Intentions

Just as Grey Haven was falling into a state of utter chaos and Ric was threatening to find her, Eryn took the initiative to suddenly appear at the company's entrance.

Wearing a classy dress with her long hair tied back in a simple ponytail, she walks through the building in high spirits.

Director Keller's secretary was dumbfounded; "Miss Redgrove!"

Eryn ignores her and walks straight into the CEO's office without even knocking. Ric slams the phone down as soon as he sees her, almost apoplectic with rage; "You still dare to show your face here!? Look at what you've done!"

He shoves that morning's newspaper across the desk towards her and Eryn catches a glimpse of an explosive headline regarding Lia buying up roles and having secret meetings with investors. She felt euphoric. However, she keeps the feelings of savage delight to herself and plasters a confused expression on to her face instead.

"Do you know how much we've sunk into Lia? Do you have any idea what will happen to the company if we can't clear up her reputation!?" 

Eryn lowers herself on to the sofa opposite him. She really couldn't take this man seriously anymore; "Ric, I don't understand what you're talking about. What's going on?"

Ric stares at her in shocked outrage; "Nancy walked in here making silly threats and you're still trying to play dumb? Is it _fun_!? If you had a problem with something, then you should have come to see me! Why would you use such a filthy method to undermine Lia, me and the entire company!?"

_She_ used filthy methods? Eryn almost wanted to laugh out loud. His delusional words reminded her of all the other occasions before when they had argued over Lia Rivers. At the time she hadn't understood him at all. All he had seemed to care about and wanted to protect was Lia and she'd never been able to figure out why. Now Eryn saw it all perfectly.

"Ric, I really don't know what you're getting at! I haven't seen Nancy since my bachelorette party and you and I are getting married soon! Why on earth would I want to harm you or the company? What good would it do me?"

Ric studies her with a steely expression. He couldn't tell if she was acting or not; "Fine. Then tell me... Where have you been since the audition? Why couldn't I find you after your identity was exposed?"

"You tried to find me and yet I haven't had a single call from you?" 

Ric's expression darkens; "That's because I wanted to see you in person. I went to your apartment but you weren't there!"

She looks at him helplessly, her eyes watering; "There were so many reporters in the studio that day. If I'd gone straight home they'd have followed me and known where I lived! And if I'd have come back here they would have assumed you had something to do with it! What option did I have but to stay away!?"

Tears spill out on to her cheeks and Ric immediately softens his tone. Even though he was angry he didn't want to do anything too drastic. He had used her a lot over the years and if she really turned against him it would be a massive blow to Grey Haven and to him. "And Nancy? Without your permission would she have dared do what she did to me?"

Eryn chokes on a sob; "I told you, I haven't seen her! Why are you still suspecting me!?" She jumps to her feet and strides towards the door; "I won't stay here and listen to false accusations from you, I'm leaving."

Ric suddenly starts to panic. If Eryn left, who would take the blame and clear Lia?

Just as she reaches the door he stops her and pulls her back; "No, I believe you! I'm just a bit stressed out is all. I really need your help right now, Eryn. You will help me, right?"

She sniffs pitifully; "How can I help?"

"Actually, the matter is quite simple." He gently leads her back to the sofa, his tone becoming charming and persuasive. "You just need to explain to the investors and the media that you wanted to make a return to acting, so you used this opportunity to increase your exposure. Then everything will be solved."

"Is that so?" Eryn smiles bitterly through her tears. She knew very well that the moment she appeared she would become the target and Lia would be cleared.

Afraid that she would discover his underhanded intentions, Ric sits beside her with a caring expression; "Eryn, I'm doing this for our future. If the company doesn't succeed, how will I ever be able to hold my head up high in front of your family? Rest assured, once this matter is dealt with, we'll get married."

What a ridiculous scene. How could she have ever been so stupid as to fall for such words in the past.

Eryn fights the overwhelming urge to slap him and nods; "All right. I'll help you, but this will be the last time."

"Ok. I'll go and arrange it right away. You rest here for a moment. Don't go anywhere."

He gives her one last look and then rushes out of the office as fast as his legs could carry him. As soon as he had disappeared, Eryn removes a tissue from her purse and smiles as she elegantly dabs at the corners of her eyes. This game was just about to get interesting.

Fifteen minutes later Ric's driver pokes his head around the door; "Director Keller has asked me to take you to the Imperial Hotel for lunch. He says he'll join you there as soon as he's concluded his business."

"Oh, really?"

He must be in a rush to update Lia on the latest developments.

"That's ok, if he's busy I can..."

The driver cuts her off, "No, Miss Redgrove. Director Keller's meaning is that I _must_ deliver you to the hotel."

Ahh, so he wanted someone to keep an eye on her did he? No problem. It wouldn't help him escape what she had planned for him anyway.

"Very well." She gracefully rises to her feet and follows the driver out of the building and into the car; the embodiment of meek obedience.

As they pull away, a black Bentley begins to follow, tracking their short drive throughout town, and Eryn soon spots it in the rear-view mirror. She takes several inconspicuous glances at it just to be sure and then grins in exasperation. She knew that license plate so well already and just seeing it here gave her an immediate sense of ease.

Her spur of the moment decision to propose to that man had indeed been a good one, but she would definitely be talking to him about his stalker tendencies later when she returned home.

She suppresses a giggle at the thought, and then keeps her eyes glued to the mirror throughout the rest of their brief journey, enjoying the feeling of safety he was providing her.

After arriving at the hotel, Eryn enters under the stern gaze of the driver and steps into the elevator. Just as the doors were about to close, a person in sunglasses and a peaked cap enters and stands next to her; "Director Keller should send more people to watch over you.."

The woman pulls off the shades and hat with a flourish and Eryn could do nothing more than hug her in shock; "Nancy!? How on earth did you know I'd be here!?"

"I was told you were at the company so I waited outside and then followed your car."

So, it would appear that she had more than one stalker today.

Eryn hugs her even tighter; "It's so good to see you! And I'm so sorry that you're having to suffer with me."

Nancy rolls her eyes; "Don't start getting sentimental on me now. What are we going to next? Ric isn't letting you move freely by the looks of it."

Eryn shrugs; "It doesn't matter what he does. He will soon bear the losses." 

The little brunette eyes her shrewdly; "Hmm..You're unusually calm about all of this... Is there someone helping you behind the scenes that I don't know about?"

The actress grins mysteriously; "We'll discuss it later. Right now, I desperately need irrefutable proof that Ric and Lia are in a relationship."

"Already done."

She raises a surprised brow and Nancy opens up her phone to show her the photos; "Some of the employees have caught them together numerous times."

Eryn thought that she would experience some sort of pain when faced with the evidence of Ric and Lia's betrayal, but all she felt was disgust and renewed determination. "You've done well, Nancy. I owe you."

"You owe me nothing. Just send me a message whenever you want these publishing ok?"

She stops the elevator on the floor before Eryn's and puts her cap back on. "Make them pay, sista."

Eryn smirks and then takes the lift up to the top floor and the hotel restaurant. As soon as she steps out, a waiter rushes to greet her; "Miss Redgrove. Director Keller has already ordered lunch for you. This way." He leads her to a seat at a private table and she almost vomits when she sees the bouquet of flowers and the heart-shaped balloon.

"Do you like it?" She turns in her chair when she hears Ric's voice and watches as he comes striding towards her.

"Erm... yes."

He seats himself opposite her and the waiter quickly serves the food; "Enjoy your meal.."

Eryn puts down her purse with a sigh. She never thought he would go to such extremes. He was obviously afraid that she would say something careless in front of the investors, so he was using this to try and win her over.

Was she truly so easy? Ric really treated her like a fool.

"Eat, Eryn.."

She looks around at the dishes on the table, finding nothing at all she liked. It seemed as though he had never paid any attention to her at all. She shakes her head and begins to pick at a side salad, causing Ric to panic almost immediately; "I'm sorry, I'll do better next time!"

Eryn shrugs; "It's fine. You've been busy lately." _Busy screwing Lia behind my back._

Ric gazes at her awkwardly and casts around for something to say to ease the growing tension between them. He was just about to open his mouth when his phone rings. He sighs in obvious relief; "Excuse me, I need to take this."

Jumping to his feet, he rushes off to answer it, seeming far too glad to escape the uncomfortable atmosphere.

As soon as he had disappeared, the waiter returns with a piping hot portion of lasagne and places it in front of her; "Courtesy of the kitchen, Miss Redgrove." He slips her a small, white envelope along with the plate and then leaves her to eat her food in peace.

Making sure Ric was still nowhere to be seen, she quickly opens the letter and a sweet smile crosses her face when she reads the contents.

_Enjoy your lunch. Revenge is always served best on a full stomach. TL_

This man.

After a single conversation he had already remembered her favourite meal. It was almost too much for her heart.

She slips the note into her purse before anyone could see it and then begins to eat with satisfaction, feeling almost tranquil now under the watch of her new guardian angel.

Just as she finishing up, Ric suddenly reappears with his phone in hand; "Everything is ready, we can go back now." He pauses with a frown when he sees her expression; "You're happy about this?"

Eryn continues to smile, only this time it didn't reach her topaz eyes; "Of course I'm happy that you've taken the time to have lunch with me."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you've enjoyed it." He motions for her to come with him; "We need to go. The entire Public Relations department is waiting for us."

"Public Relations?" Eryn raises a brow. It seemed like Ric was well prepared.

"Yes. They need to be there to deal with the investors. We can't afford any mistakes."

Eryn rises to her feet graciously; "Very well. But it seems such a shame to cut the meal short."

"There will be more chances in the future." Ric had already begun shepherding her towards the door; "The most important thing right now is to have this whole matter cleared up. Lia has the chance to be nominated for best actress at the Phoenix Awards, so we can't have any problems right now."

Eryn's face remains expressionless. So this was all for Lia. If not for her, he wouldn't have even taken the time to have a meal with her, nor trouble himself to flatter her. He was entirely venomous.

* *

After a short return drive spent in silence, she follows him into the conference room of Grey Haven, noticing that apart from the PR department and the Directing team, only a small group of investors and half a dozen selected media were present.

Eryn takes a deep breath and lowers her head. Ric was indeed cunning. He had purposely organised such a small gathering so that he could remain in control of the situation at all times and not allow her the chance to say anything else that could be damaging to his darling Lia.

But he had forgotten one very important detail. She was an award winning actress.

Leading her to the front of the room, Ric ushers her into a chair behind the desk and then calls the room to order before seating himself beside her.

The reporters check the time and then point their cameras at Eryn, not wanting to delay any longer; "Miss Redgrove, please tell us why you auditioned? Was it out of jealousy towards Lia Rivers, or did you want to use the opportunity to make a comeback?"

Eryn trembles slightly, just enough to make her soft voice seem almost fearful; "That's not it at all. It was simply an accident. I never thought that this mistake would bring about such ramifications for Grey Haven, nor did I ever intend to take Miss Rivers' place in this movie." She takes a shaky breath and continues; "I sincerely apologise to Director Jackson and his team for my actions, and I also want the public to know that the casting for this movie is both fair and transparent. There is no buying or selling of roles. As for the news on the internet, it is simply not true, and I will take full responsibility for both that and for my conduct. No one else is involved."

A reporter frowns; "Miss Redgrove, just to clarify; are you saying that you take full responsibility on your own and that this incident has nothing to do with Grey Haven?"

Eryn nods, seeming close to tears; "Yes. No matter the reasons, I am fully accountable and I will bear the consequences."

The members of the press all look at one another with unease. They all had a nagging feeling that Eryn was being coerced. Otherwise why would she take all responsibility and cut off her own escape route? There would be no way out of this for her.

Eryn remains meek and silent in front of the cameras. She thought that after doing this, Ric and the others would at least back off a bit, but...

One of the investors immediately steps forward. In order to push the blame entirely on Eryn he had already prepared a speech; "Thank you for clarifying, Miss Redgrove. It's as we've always said; there are no unwritten rules within our company and we have always valued actors purely on strength alone, not because of any underhanded dealings or hidden benefits between parties."

Ric nods in firm agreement; "Also, regarding this incident, I will inform you all here today that the matter between Grey Haven and Miss Redgrove will be dealt with internally. I hope she can fully realise her mistake and never behave in such a shameless, ill-thought manner again."

Eryn lowers her eyes. His words had just completely cleared both him and Lia in the most cold blooded and heartless way. Unable to stand being in his presence any more than was necessary, she rises to her feet and quietly strides from the room, only pausing once to nod in apology towards Director Jackson before pushing her way through the exit.

As soon as the doors had closed behind her, her face instantly relaxes into a cunning smile. 

Now the battle had truly begun.

* *

Within an hour, the video and full transcript of the press conference had been uploaded online.

With them, various headlines appeared on all the entertainment sites, most of them accusing Eryn of jealousy towards Lia Rivers and citing her use of Lia's position to hype up her own popularity.

Ric quickly paid off a few influencers and internet trolls to add a little more fuel to the fire, and even the investors struck while the iron was hot; forcing the production crew to cast Lia as 'Sara'. Under heavy pressure, Director Jackson had no choice but to agree.

White Stag had also received this news, and Feren quickly runs to Thranduil's office to report; "Do you wish to help Miss Eryn remove these obstacles, Sir?"

Thranduil watches the video of her press conference on his phone, his glacial eyes shining. He really did love to watch her act. "Hmm.. Let's see what she does first."

If he made a move, everything would disappear for her in an instant. However, he had promised her he wouldn't interfere, and he was beyond curious to see her counterattack.

* *

As Eryn had taken full responsibility and allowed Grey Haven to portray Miss Rivers as a victim, Lia's popularity shot through the roof. Eryn herself however, became the target of a multitude of vicious attacks and comments online.

'Fake', 'Wannabe' and 'Has-Been' were all words pasted all over the web to criticize her.

In the first floor lounge of Grey Haven headquarters, Eryn scrolls through the news and then puts down her phone with a sigh. She would remember everything she had endured today and return it to Ric and Lia tenfold in the near future.

Her eyes pass over a bunch of rookies, recently signed by the looks of them, and she frowns when she notices that they were all watching her and whispering to one another.

Eryn's expression immediately turns cold; "What did you just say?"

The girl in the middle, barely even twenty judging by her appearance, raises her chin proudly; "I said that you're an attention seeking whore with shameless methods. No one needs an has-been like you around. So you should pack up and leave before you affect our future."

Eryn smiles, sizing them all up as she rises to her feet and walks towards them; "You think that just because you're young and moderately pretty that you'll be popular? How quaint. I was here making box office movies while you were still wetting the bed, child. I know this industry and its hardships better than anyone, and I know that to become popular, you first have to learn to be humble. So let me give you your first lesson along that road today."

She dials the number for the CEO's office; "Ric, there's a few newbies down here that are behaving in an extremely disgusting manner. I think it may become damaging to the company if it's not reined in now. Would you like for me to take care of it, or are you coming down?"

"I'm a bit busy at the moment, can you sort it?"

"Sure thing." Eryn hangs up the phone with a satisfied smile and the girls faces all turn from arrogant to white within seconds. They all suddenly begin apologising at once and begging for her forgiveness, but Eryn didn't want to hear another word from any of them. She calls for a secretary; "I want these three banning from all activities and itineraries until I say otherwise. They can use their new free time to learn some humility... And _this_ one.." She ponders for a moment and the girl begins to cry, sliding to her knees in front of her.

"Please, Miss Redgrove. I didn't mean it.. I'm sorry!"

"Oh, I'm sure you are. Sorry that you didn't realise my authority within this company before you opened your vile mouth." Eryn stares her in disgust; " _Whore_ am I? Affect your _future_ will I? Then if that's the case, one of us certainly needs to leave. And, seeing as _I_ have no intention of doing so.. " She turns to the secretary, "Cancel her contract with immediate effect and have security escort her from the premises. I don't want her nasty, pathetic attitude to affect _my_ future."

The secretary nods and rushes off to see to Eryn's instructions and a moment later, a security guard appears to remove the sobbing girl from the building. Eryn gazes at each of them with eyes of ice; "It would appear that any little nobody believes they can ride on my back these days. Perhaps I really should retire and return home to inherit my family's title. Which one of you would dare look down on me then?"

She turns her back on them without so much as another word. She wasn't someone who enjoyed hurting others, but if they provoked her first, she wouldn't ever be lenient.

Heading up the stairs to her private resting room to avoid any more confrontations, she immediately comes across Ric.

"Eryn!" He pauses breathless and flustered before her; "Did you deal with the rookies?"

"Hmm... What's the matter now?"

He scratches his head bashfully; "Even though Director Jackson has cast Lia as 'Sara', we both know her performance level isn't quite up to scratch."

Eryn snorts, "That's an understatement. But surely you thought of that before?"

Ric pulls her to one side and lowers his voice; "Why don't you help her? If you ask her, I'm sure she'll put in a good word for you with the production team. You might still be able to have a small cameo."

"Tutor her? Ha! I could spend several lifetimes and she still wouldn't be any good."

He frowns at her in annoyance; "Stop messing around. You know that her putting on a decent performance would be beneficial to the company and therefore our future. You're both artists of Grey Haven, so just look at it as doing a favour for me."

Wow. Ric really thought of her as an idiot he could just use at will. Although she was sure that this particular idea was all Lia's.

"All right. Let's go."

"Wait...Really?" Ric eyes her sceptically. He was only following Lia's instructions. He hadn't thought that Eryn would actually agree.

"Sure, why not?"

Ric sags in relief; "Thanks, Eryn. I always knew you had a heart of gold."

Heart of gold? Oh, she'd show him a heart of gold all right. As soon as she found out what Lia was up to.

She smiles serenely and follows him to the car. She only had a good heart for those that were worthy of it. Ric and Lia no longer qualified for consideration.

On the drive to the hospital, Ric taps at his phone, no doubt messaging his mistress about their imminent arrival; while on the other side, Eryn silently watches the outside world, not caring much for anything at all until they suddenly come upon the headquarters of Thranduil's company.

A gentle smile touches her lips, and she continues to gaze at the top floor until they had completely passed the grand building by.

"In terms of strength, between Grey Haven and White Stag, which is the stronger?"

Ric looks up from his phone; "White Stag is the most powerful in the industry at present. And if you want to take into account the rest of their subsidiaries in other sectors, then it's also one of the largest corporations in the world."

Eryn blinks in surprise. That was probably the only honest answer he had ever given her.

Up front the driver snorts; "You will definitely surpass White Stag in this industry soon, Sir. When Miss Rivers becomes movie queen, there will be no obstacles left that can't be overcome."

Eryn fights off the urge to laugh out loud at such a ridiculous statement. Thranduil wasn't a man that could ever be surpassed, nor would Ric and Grey Haven ever have the ability to challenge him.

She smiles at the thought, and for just a moment she felt that she missed that extraordinarily handsome face.


	6. Farewell To The Past

Waiting by the hospital window, Lia sees Ric's car pull up outside. "They're here, quick!"

She scrambles back to her bed and Mark rushes forward to help her.

She wasn't truly injured, of course. She had admitted herself at first to prevent Ric from marrying Eryn. Afterwards, she had returned again complaining of further pain simply to avoid the tense situation that was heating up outside.

Since then she had remained here, not only to garner sympathy from Ric and the rest of the world, but to further increase the pressure on Eryn.

The doctors had yet to figure out what was wrong with her.

"I really didn't think Eryn would come. I'll make that bitch pay for what she's done to me. Let's see if she will dare mention marrying Ric again!"

"Shh.. don't let anyone hear you." Mark tucks her in to bed carefully, "The reporters are in place. All you have to do is make a good scene and we'll rush in."

"Don't worry, I'll make it look good. It's time to let her know who Ric's woman truly is." She clenches her fists in anger. Ever since she had joined Grey Haven she'd always wanted to push Eryn from the clouds.

The assistant smirks; "We're already planning for the Phoenix Awards. No matter how much it costs, you'll get that trophy. Now lie down, they're almost here!"

Lia quickly lays back into the pillows and pretends to act weak. The next moment, Ric walks into the room with Eryn just behind. As soon as she sees him, she pathetically tries to sit up and he rushes forward to help her; "Are you ok?"

Lia gazes at him helplessly; "I'm so sorry, Ric. I feel so useless. Because of this injury, I've troubled you so much and caused Eryn to suffer." She looks over his shoulder at her rival; "You won't blame me right, Eryn?"

Eryn eyes them both coldly. Even in front of her they didn't seem to care about anything else. 

Ric suddenly turns scarlet, as if he had just realised that there was something incredibly suspicious about his behaviour. He puts a more reasonable space between them. "Eryn would never think that way. You didn't mean to get hurt."

Eryn sighs in exasperation and puts down her bag. This was her last time of being polite; "Ric, I don't think Lia's condition looks so good. Why don't you go and get her some fruit and a drink?"

Mark's eyes almost pop out of his head; "Excuse me? How can you order Director Keller around!?" He turns to Ric in apology; "Don't worry, Sir. I'll go."

Eryn immediately blocks his path with an arm; "This is the second occasion you have spoken out of turn with me and it will be the last." She tilts her head to glare at him; "Have I ever asked for your opinion? Do you think you have the right to speak here? Who said I can't order Ric around!? I'm his fiancee, and you're just a little assistant who doesn't know his damn place."

Enraged, Mark opens his mouth to retort, but Lia silences him; "Mark, stop it!" She glances at Ric, "If you don't mind?"

Eryn gazes at him coldly as he nods and then leaves the room with Mark. She then turns to Lia. "You can stop pretending now. If you had acted this well in auditions it wouldn't have taken you so many years to become famous."

Lia grits her teeth. She knew Eryn's words to her assistant had really been directed at her. Although Ric was her lover, his real fiancee was still Eryn. A sinister look of jealousy flashes in her eyes at the thought. "I actually called you here because I want you to leave Grey Haven. I've heard there's a lot of news about you on the outside that has affected the company's reputation, so if you want Ric to suceed you should leave of your own accord."

"Should?" Eryn smiles in amusement. "You should pay less attention to the news and more to the drivel that comes out of your idiotic mouth. If it wasn't for me, there wouldn't even be a Grey Haven today. Just taking into account the benefits that I alone have earned the company, even Ric's family would never dare say such words to me. So, just like your stupid assistant, you had better start recognising your place too."

Lia quickly restrains her anger and sighs in resignation, making it appear as if she was truly sorry for her rival; "Eryn, I said that for your own good. You're obviously under a lot of strain and .." 

_**SMASH** _

Eryn watches with her own eyes as Lia knocks a vase off the bedside table.

The sound of shattering glass was deafening and Lia's screams immediately begin to echo around the ward to accompany it.

Hurried footsteps sound outside the door and Lia's assistant comes bursting in with several reporters in hot pursuit; "Are you ok!? What happened!?" It seemed as if her little assistant already knew something would occur.

The press begin snapping pictures of Lia in bed and the broken vase on the floor, and Lia wails at them from Mark's arms; "Please stop! It's my fault! Eryn didn't intentionally hurt me, I just said some words I shouldn't have and I let her down. I want to give up my role and help her make a comeback. Please don't shoot anymore!"

The reporters all thrust their microphones under Eryn's chin; "Miss Redgrove, can you explain what just happened here!?"

Eryn turns her icy glare away from the pathetically sobbing Lia and raises her head calmly to face them; "Why should I explain? Perhaps _you_ could explain why you're all conveniently waiting outside an actresses room in a high security private hospital? Or better yet, maybe we could find a doctor to explain to you the nature of any injuries that Miss Rivers may or may not have?"

Lia's face suddenly blanches into one of panic; "Eryn! Just go! I'll explain it all to them!"

"Oh, I'm sure you will." 

She shakes her head and turns to leave the ridiculous show, no longer interested in taking part. Just then, Ric returns at the door, and seeing the scene in the room, he looks at Eryn coldly before rushing to Lia's side. "Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?"

Lia looks at him forlornly; "I'm fine. Eryn just misunderstood me is all."

Ric glares up at her in anger and immediately begins yelling; "Don't you think you've done enough!? GET OUT!"

Eryn snorts indifferently and then leaves them to it without so much as another word or second glance. Seeing as this was Ric's choice, he had better not regret it.

Stepping into the elevator, she quickly takes her phone from her purse and types out a quick message:

_'In two hours, release the photos.'_

* *

Before Eryn had even left the building, the news of her attacking Lia in hospital with the intention of making her give up her role had already spread. 

Grey Haven immediately moved to protect Lia and didn't care about Eryn at all.

Just as everyone was dissecting this shocking piece of front page news, a series of new pictures appeared out of nowhere. 

Dating over the span of several years, intimate photos revealed Lia Rivers and Richard Keller alone and in various incriminating places and embarrassing predicaments; leaving no room for anyone to doubt whatsoever that the two of them were involved in a long-time sexual relationship.

Below them, another photo emerged of Lia leaving the obstetrics and gyneological department of an uptown private hospital.

The headlines that followed were explosive; all centering around the fact that Miss Rivers had been the secret mistress of Richard Keller all through his long engagement to Eryn Redgrove, and that they have even conceived a child together.

At this time, a popular media outlet came forward to publish a detailed article about Eryn's brilliant performance during the auditions, stating for the record that, if the auditions had been broadcast publicly, no one would've been able to deny choosing Eryn for the role, which meant that there was indeed something underhanded going on with the casting.

Some press speculated that Eryn had been forced to prove her abilities due to the emotional trauma she had suffered because of the infidelity. Others said that Eryn had used her own skills to crush Lia Rivers and had only ever wronged herself and taken responsibility because she had been coerced to do so by Director Keller. The fact that she was in this situation at all was all down to him and Grey Haven.

As this news broke, Director Jackson's assistants were at the hospital with Lia having a follow-up discussion regarding the forthcoming filming arrangements.

The Assistant Director had only just exchanged a few words with her when his superior called him. "Ok. I'll take a look right away, Sir."

Before Lia had even realised what was happening, she saw the Assistant Director take out his phone and frown. He then showed it to her; "Miss Rivers, is this your relationship with Director Keller?"

Lia was stunned. The picture was about as intimate as you could get; "How... how did you get this photo?"

Her reaction immediately told him the picture wasn't a fake. He stands up with a disgusted expression and puts away the script; "Miss Rivers, we don't have any right to ask about your personal matters, but since things have already come to this point, then I think we can only put an end to our collaboration."

"What!? No, wait! I can explain!"

One of the staff from the directing team shook her head; "While one is miserable, the other is playing around with her fiance? How charming."

"What did you just say!?" Lia yells at her. Her mind was in total chaos.

The staff member eyes her coldly; "The proof is right before your eyes. Don't tell us someone framed you this time as well? It's fine if your acting is lousy, but I didn't think your character would be so much worse."

With that the directing team exited the room, leaving Lia trembling with anger in her sickbed. "Eryn, you fucking bitch!"

She quickly dials Ric's number but he was having a headache of his own with the exposed photographs. Naturally, he wasn't in a good mood right now.

"Ric, I'm so scared." Lia puts on her usual tone of crying and acting like a spoiled child.

However, the man was in no mood to comfort her; "The company has already sent people to deal with it, but in the meantime, we shouldn't meet again.."

"Ric.."

"All right, stop causing trouble!" He slams down the phone and sits in his office struggling with his dilemma. Now that Eryn wasn't answering his calls at all, he didn't know when she'd give up. He'd even gone to her apartment again, but had been told by her elderly neighbour that she'd moved.

Suddenly the screen on his cell phone lights up with a message from an unknown number: ' _If you want to know Eryn Redgrove's new address, go to the bench opposite the coffee shop on Silver Street immediately.'_

Who had sent him this?

Ric didn't have time to think about it. He grabs his jacket and runs from the building.

* *

In a quiet café on the darkening street, Eryn and Thranduil sit across from one another in a private booth on the second floor, the coffee aroma wafting through the air lending itself to the cozy atmosphere inside.

"He's here." 

Thranduil wanted to know what she would do next.

Eryn nods indifferently and continues to scroll through the news on her phone.

"Don't you want to see him?" His glacial eyes were fixed upon Eryn's face. The beauty of this woman was unique; quiet and gentle, yet tempestuous, like a whirlpool that was slowly drawing him closer and deeper.

Eryn puts down her phone and bravely meets his striking gaze; "If I could have my way, I'd never see him again. I just wanted to add a bit of spice to this game to make it more interesting."

"I see." He tilts his head as he studies her, sending the silken lengths of his white hair tumbling across his shoulders. "I thought you wanted to ask me out on a date. I didn't expect you would be doing it for another man."

"What!? No!"

As good an actress as she was, this girl just couldn't hide her true feelings in front of him. She immediately became nervous and flustered, and it amused him greatly. She was like an open book to him.

"I ... I .."

"What?" Thranduil slowly reaches across the table to take her hand and it looked like she was about to die from embarrassment; "Tell me..."

"I... I just wanted to see you.." Eryn turns scarlet. She had never said such words to a man before, not even to Ric. And saying them to the absolute majesty of masculinity before her left her wishing the whole world would open up right now and swallow her whole.

"Then why are you sitting so far away?" He stands gracefully and moves around the table to slide himself in next to her, and Eryn's racing heart stops entirely when he casually drapes his arm across her shoulders; "There, that's much better."

Eryn didn't know what to do. She couldn't move, she couldn't think, she couldn't even breathe. All she could focus on now was the sudden warmth of his body and the feel of him pressed against her. It was too much for her poor, besieged senses to handle.

Thranduil smirks, feeling very pleased with himself. She was entirely mesmerising and he just couldn't resist teasing her for even a second. "Relax, Eryn. You have the sex dungeon look again."

Clutching her fingers anxiously, Eryn ignores him and stares out of the window to avoid his knowing gaze, but then her eyes inadvertently fall on the man outside. 

She stiffens almost imperceptibly and Thranduil watches her with silent interest, waiting for something only he knew.

From their position, they could both clearly see Ric still sitting irritably on the bench at the opposite side of the quiet street, but Eryn no longer cared about his suffering. How many times had she been made to wait for him? And how many of those times had Lia been laying there beside him? He'd never once stopped to think of her in all that time and had been only too happy to make a fool out of her while he had wantonly trampled on her heart and gentle nature.

Well, no more.

There was a man sitting beside her right now who, even after only two days, had shown her far more consideration and respect than Ric had ever managed in over ten years. So what did that say about him?

The thought immediately makes her angry. He was just a small, pathetic person who cared for nothing but himself and his own interests. She was done hurting over him. 

The fury over her years of mistreatment continues to build, and in doing so, destroys her anxiety and the last shred of affection she had still felt towards that figure in the street below. Almost subconsciously, she withdraws away from the glass and leans back into the stability of the man behind her; knowing deep in her heart that he would never do anything like that to hurt her or bring her to harm.

A strong hand pulls her closer in response and she looks up to find Thranduil watching her with concern. "It's all right, Eryn."

His voice was like velvet, soothing her and calming her churning emotions, but more than that, she also saw the honesty in his pale eyes and it made her feel safe.

Overwhelmed at this unusual feeling, she rests her golden head on his shoulder and Thranduil smiles.

She had come to him.

Giving her a gentle squeeze, he picks up her coffee cup from the table and she immediately tries to block him; "Wait, that's my..." 

He ignores her completely and then finishes it before looking at the faint, red lipstick marks around the rim of the mug; "Does this count as an indirect kiss?"

Eryn gazes at his handsome profile in embarrassment until, in a split second of pure madness, she shocks both herself and him by leaning up and quickly pressing her lips to his cheek.

He stares at her in stunned silence for a moment, but then a smug smile slowly begins to spread its way across his flawless face; "Why, Mrs Lee... Are you flirting with me?"

Eryn turns a deeper shade of puce as she shyly returns her head to his shoulder, and Thranduil couldn't help but feel like he'd just won the greatest prize on earth.

On the street below, Ric was becoming impatient. He kept dialling the unknown number, but there was no answer so he didn't dare leave. After a further thirty minutes of waiting, another message appears on his phone: _'Withdraw Lia Rivers from the Phoenix Awards nominations. In exchange, I will give you Eryn Redgrove's new address.'_

Ric curses furiously and kicks at an empty can on the sidewalk. After quickly looking around, he gets in the car, slams the door and leaves. They didn't need to see his face to know how angry he was.

"Ready to go home, Mrs Lee?"

Eryn tears her eyes away from the window to look up at him with a complicated expression; "There's something I want to do first."

Thranduil raises a curious brow; "And what's that?"

"I want to go to my apartment."

"Very well." He rises to his feet and holds out her coat to help her slip it on; "I'll take you."

Eryn nods in gratitude. She didn't want to hide anything from him anymore. He had been very good to her so far, and even if their relationship would only ever be one of convenience, she still hoped to become a real friend that he could rely on in this world of betrayal. She owed him that much at least.

To move towards that brighter future however, she first had to exercise the demons of her past. If she didn't, she would just become a burden. Not only to Thranduil, but to herself as well.

After making the short journey to her old home, they enter together side by side and Thranduil waits patiently in the cozy kitchen while Eryn dashes into her bedroom.

She reappears a few moments later with a large box and slams it on the counter next to him. Curious, Thranduil peers inside to see a pile of photo albums and letters, and carefully lifts the sleeve of the first to look at the pictures it contained. All of them were of a younger Eryn with Richard Keller, and Thranduil couldn't contain the small flare of jealousy inside his heart. "You want to take these?"

Eryn shakes her head as she rummages through a cupboard; "No. This is the last connection that is haunting me. While ever I know these are here, I'll never be able to move on with my life."

She finally returns to his side brandishing some matches and small bottle of lighting fluid. "I want to burn them."

Feeling more relieved than he would ever care to admit, he picks up the box for her and follows her silently into a small yard at the back of the apartment, noticing immediately the iron firepit situated in the middle of it.

He places the box down into the grass for her and then takes a step back to give her some space.

He didn't want to influence her here. These were Eryn's private matters and he had no right to do so. He had never been in any sort of similar situation, so he couldn't even begin to imagine what cruelty she had suffered at the hands of the people she had trusted and who were supposed to care for her, nor could he presume to know how she was really feeling inside.

All he could do was support her whenever she needed him and try to understand her as best he could. So that's what he would do. Because to him, she was worth it.

After emptying the box into the pit, Eryn rips the cardboard into tiny pieces and uses it as kindling for the rest. Dousing the whole lot in lighter fluid, she pauses for only a moment longer before finally setting the photos and letters ablaze.

Taking a step back, she watches as the paper ignites and the flames take hold; and as they dance in her eyes, she thinks back on all the years that she'd wasted for Ric. Who knew what countless opportunities had passed her by? What successes might she have had if only she hadn't sacrificed her career for that man? In her loneliness and solitude, she had let him take advantage of her time and again, and she had naively thought that he loved her. But it had all been a lie. In fact, her entire life had been a lie. But now she was going to take it back.

The fire crackles and pops as it greedily consumes the painful memories of her past, and as the flames lick higher she finds the pain in her heart being cleansed and burnt away with them.

She takes a single, deep breath of release, and from his silent vantage point Thranduil could see the dark clouds that had hung about her slowly beginning to drift away. She straightens her back, lifts her head and then smiles at the moonlit sky. Suddenly the broken, almost unrecognisable girl he had married completely disappears to be replaced by another that was far more familiar to him. One that he had never forgotten.

She was back.

Eryn turns to find him watching her with a complicated expression and her topaz eyes soften. She holds out her hand for him to join her, and he takes it eagerly, his gaze filled with emotion; "Is it over, Eryn?"

She nods, her smile as warm as her skin; "Yes. It's over." She squeezes his fingers lightly, grateful for his strength; "Thank you for being here with me, Thranduil."

He smiles in response and looks into the flames; "There is nowhere I'd rather be."

Standing side by side, they both fall silent as they watch the last of the albums burn, and Eryn felt a profound sense of peace settling in her heart. There was only one thing left that bothered her now. "The actress you admired? What happened to her?"

His heart almost breaks with the realisation that this had been playing on her mind; "She retired."

"Oh." She bites her lip for a moment, not really knowing why she felt so jealous about it when she herself had brought him here just to burn pictures of her ex. "Did you ever see her again?"

He nods; "Yes. Many years later I crossed paths with her quite by chance."

"And?"

He turns to look at her, his glacial eyes burning even brighter than the embers in the firepit; "And then I married her."


	7. New Beginnings

Over the next few days, Ric searched extensively for Eryn's whereabouts. He had even tried to call her a number of times, but the line had never connected. In his desperation, he finally hired a private detective to track her down.

Everything about her disappearance left him with the deepest feeling of unease. Eryn would never have done this to him in the past.

Still, he couldn't give up on her now and, more importantly, he couldn't give up on the Redgrove family's power.

"Ric? Why haven't you come to visit me?" Lia suddenly barges into his office uninvited to disturb his musings.

Seeing her, Ric smiles and signals for her assistant to leave before walking over to her and embracing her; "Because I've been busy trying to fix this mess and I needed you to rest and recover yourself at the hospital."

"Is that so? Well, how come I heard that you've been searching for Eryn everywhere?" She pouts dramatically, looking aggrieved; "After all I've done for you, could it be that you still have feelings for her?"

Ric rolls his eyes and sighs; "Don't talk nonsense, Lia. I have to find Eryn for the sake of you and the baby! Remember, I promised you the Phoenix Award before you give birth."

She finally relents and presses a soft kiss to his cheek; "And I hope you will always keep your promises. But you know that you and the baby are more important to me than fame."

"I know." He rubs her back gently, his mind still on Eryn.

In order to protect Lia, he had spent a lot of money on buying the internet and several reporters to spread the word that all the exposed photographs had been fake composites, and that the news of his affair with Miss Rivers was entirely fabricated. He'd also had Grey Haven's lawyer issue a statement saying that the company would be pursuing legal responsibilities for the rumour.

Furthermore, he'd had it insinuated that it was Eryn who had started these slanderous lies because of her jealousy towards Lia and a wish to darken her rival's image.

His unrestrained skill to turn a scandal to their advantage was indeed effective, and Eryn had once again been pushed to the centre as a scapegoat. While Ric was busy defending his mistress, he didn't stop to consider Eryn's reputation at all.

Eryn though, was unconcerned. She had spent the last few days recuperating within the peaceful boundries of the woodland villa.

It had been such a long time since she'd been able to rest and not worry about the world outside, and the respite in the calm and tranquil setting had worked wonders on her both mentally and physically. She felt like a totally different person already.

Wanting to make the most of this rare downtime, she had idled away the daylight hours by thoroughly exploring the beautiful house and all the surrounding forest, and then, once he returned home from work, she would spend her blissful evenings in the increasingly charming company of Thranduil.

Since his fireside confession, they had grown much closer to one another, and even though the mere sight of him still sent her temperature through the roof, Eryn had become far more comfortable and relaxed when in his presence; even to the point that she could handle his teasing without wanting to hide herself away in a deep, dark hole somewhere.

Now, she looked forward to him coming home at night; and the hours when they were together, cooking, chatting and laughing were the happiest moments for her.

It was a warm feeling of peace and companionship that Eryn had never experienced before and she was beginning to treasure it immensely.

Not everyone was as unaffected by the rumours outside as Eryn was though. When Nancy saw the news, she was infuriated; "Is he even a man!? He doesn't have any conscience!"

Eryn finishes replying to Thranduil's text message and then puts her phone down with a sigh. "Don't be angry.."

Nancy stares at her incredulously over the top of a steaming cup of coffee; "Don't be angry? How can I not be angry!? He should be grateful to you for the rest of his life for the money you made him. Now that he's betrayed you and let you down for that slut, I can't just let it lie!"

Eryn finishes her drink indifferently; "It really doesn't bother me anymore."

Nancy was just about to question her on this unusual lack of caring, when Thranduil's assistant enters the café. He looks around, spots them and then walks over; "Mrs Lee. The Boss has invited you to join him. Your manager too."

Nancy snorts; "Mrs Lee? You have the wrong person!" But then she saw Eryn nod in agreement and her eyes widened. As soon as the strange man had disappeared, she rounds on her friend; "Eryn... I know you've been acting weird lately... but you wouldn't hide something like that from me, right?"

Eryn smiles mysteriously and rises to her feet. "Come on. I'll explain on the way."

Nancy's blood immediately runs cold and she scrambles to catch up to the actress; "Eryn, you've always been outstanding. Even if you want to overthrow Lia Rivers, you can't go down the wrong path. You're still so young and you have a bright future ahead of you!"

Eryn rolls her eyes; "Don't worry. I won't sell myself. You'll see who we're meeting in a moment."

Nancy bites her lip and falls silent as she waits with Eryn on the sidewalk. It was because she'd always trusted her that she had followed her for so long. But now, seeing Eryn like this, she felt truly worried. Could it be that she'd finally snapped and traded her most precious thing for the sake of having someone with power behind her? Nancy just couldn't bear the thought.

Her anxiety on Eryn's behalf further increases when she sees the limited edition Bentley pull up in front of them. As a manger, she had witnessed a lot of fancy scenes before, but not many people within the city could own such a car. Luxurious, steady but not ostentatious. A few candidates flash through her mind, but none of them seemed to fit. "What kind of rich old man have you become involved with!?"

The assistant gives Nancy a funny look as he opens the door for them, but she ignores him as she follows Eryn into the spacious back seat and then grabs her hand; "How far have you guys progressed? Why did he call you his wife!?"

Eryn grins. Her manager's concern was really quite touching; "Because I'm married.." 

Thranduil's flawless face appears in her mind and she suddenly laughs at how quickly fate had changed her life.

"Eryn... this joke isn't funny at all."

Nancy was so shocked she could barely form coherent sentences and her face was a mask of worry. However, Eryn didn't continue to explain herself and simply waited for her friend to accept the fact that she wasn't fooling around with this at all.

She wouldn't hide her relationship with Thranduil, and seeing as Nancy was like her family and worked so closely with her, she needed her to know the truth.

Nancy was still struggling with this information however. Her grip tightens desperately on Eryn's fingers; "No, no, no... Please listen to me! You can't ruin your life just for the sake of these shameless people.. There must be another way!"

Up front, Feren remains silent behind the wheel. Who would have thought that President Lee's identity could ever carry such a terrible image?

When the car finally stops outside the city's most luxurious hotel, Nancy couldn't hold it in any longer; "For goodness sake! Just tell me who it is!"

Eryn ushers her into the lobby and then pauses to whisper Thranduil's name in her ear.

Nancy sighs; "Stop messing around! Unless it's someone with the same name?"

Eryn shrugs mysteriously and then walks towards a person stood waiting near the front desk. When Nancy notices him, her mouth falls open in shock. "It can't be.."

Tall, exotic, exceedingly handsome with his lithe figure wrapped in an expensive Italian suit, he lifts his hand gracefully to take Eryn's and presses his lips to the backs of her fingers. Despite his oppressive aura and imperious demeanour, his cold, proud eyes were extremely gentle when they looked at her.

"Thranduil, this is the lady I told you about. My fearsome manager, Nancy."

Thranduil studies the small brunette carefully and then smiles in approval; "It's a pleasure to meet you at last, Nancy. I've heard so much about you."

"No, the pleasure is all mine I assure you, Director Lee." Nancy was stunned. The person she had just called a rich old fogey was in fact the CEO of White Stag Entertainment. He was a young man with a reputation for being swift, honest and decisive; he also happened to be the most eligible bachelor on the planet and the dream husband for any woman with eyes.

She silently thanks all the stars in the sky for gifting him to Eryn.

"The table is reserved, and the spa is yours if yourself and Miss Nancy would care to enjoy some pampering after dinner?" 

Eryn smiles fondly, "Why do I feel like you're intentionally trying to get rid of me today, Mr Lee?"

Thranduil's expression turns deceptively innocent; "I would never! I just thought that you two lovely ladies might like some time to relax together after your recent hardships."

She eyes him shrewdly; "Hmm. Then your generosity is very much appreciated and Nancy and I will certainly not refuse you."

"Good." He kisses her cheek lightly; "Just give Feren a call whenever you want picking up. I have a few urgent things to attend to, so I'll see you at home tonight." He reluctantly releases her hand and then turns to Nancy; "It's our first time meeting and yet my manners and hospitality are lacking. I hope you can forgive me and allow me to make other arrangements in the near future that will amend for it."

"Director Lee is too kind! It would be my pleasure!" 

He smiles in farewell and she moves to Eryn's side as they both watch him leave, his silver hair swaying gently across his broad shoulders; "Quickly! Pinch me!"

" _What_!?"

" _Pinch_ me! I want to see if I'm dreaming!"

Eryn snorts with laughter and gives her friend a light pinch. "Nope. Not dreaming."

Nancy shakes her head in amazement; "I don't believe it! Eryn! You actually _married_ Thranduil Lee? How, what... _when_..?"

Still laughing, Eryn grabs her hand and pulls her towards the elevator while beginning to explain everything that had happened to her since the day she was left waiting in front of the Registry Office.

" _That's it_?" Nancy was even more stunned once she'd listened to the entirety of Eryn's story; "Wow. I never expected Director Lee to be so low-key."

A smile of relief and satisfaction suddenly spreads itself across her pretty features; "I'm really happy for you, Eryn. Truly. God knows it was high time you escaped a despicable scumbag like Richard Keller and found someone more worthy of your time. And even though you say that your marriage with him is simply one of friendship and convenience, any fool with eyes could see how highly he thinks of you. With him supporting you, I can finally stop worrying so much."

Eryn flushes at her words. She knew herself that Thranduil treated her with far more care and consideration than what was required of a casual marriage, but she hadn't dwelt too much on it as of yet. She had other things to concern herself with and she just wanted to enjoy his company for a while without making things awkward between them; "You can stop worrying, but I still don't want to publicise my relationship with him. This is an opportunity for me to take down Ric and prove my abilities to all those who doubt me, so I want to rely on my own strength to return." She takes a sip of her drink and then continues; "If I publicly become Mrs Lee, then the whole world will open its gates for me and the victory will never truly be mine. If I'd have known him before I retired then it wouldn't have mattered so much, but now I know I can do this for myself."

Nancy nods in agreement, her heart still lighter and more filled with hope than it had been in an age. "You know I'll support you one hundred percent."

"I know. But things are about to get messy, so if you want to work with other artists, I can help you cancel your contract with Grey Haven and find you a better place to go."

Nancy puts down her fork in outrage; "No, I won't leave you!" She had faithfully stayed with Eryn throughout everything and they were friends. She'd be damned if she was going to leave her now. "Ric's getting more underhanded by the day though, so what shall we do next?"

She was very familiar with the methods in this industry. Based on Lia's character alone, she would definitely persuade Ric to make a move on Eryn soon.

"I want to return every grievance I've suffered over these past years."

Nancy ponders the situation for a moment; "I have solid proof that Lia is pregnant. I have more intimate pictures that haven't been released yet. And I also managed to get some company CCTV footage of them together thanks to George. So it's up to you what you want to do."

"Well, we're in no rush to publish them just yet. Let's wait for the storm to settle and give them a couple of days of bliss before we make our move. It will have more impact then. Besides, I'm still more concerned about that role in Evening Tide right now." Eryn had taken the audition to heart and still felt a little guilty. "I feel sorry for Director Jackson."

Nancy suddenly groans; "Oh my god, I'm such an idiot! I totally forgot to tell you, but Alex Jackson has been looking for you!"

Eryn raises a brow in surprise; "He has?"

Nancy nods; "Yes, my inbox is filled with emails from his assistant. He isn't angry with you in any way and actually wants to discuss a cooperation with you. I'm so sorry, Eryn. It's all my fault. I was so busy trying to gather evidence that it completely slipped my mind!"

Eryn's eyes suddenly lit up; "Don't be sorry, you've worked miracles and I appreciate everything you've done for me. But could I possibly trouble you meet him on my behalf?"

Nancy grins; "Leave it to me."

* *

After a delicious lunch and then a pleasant few hours spent enjoying all the wonders the luxury spa had to offer, Eryn finally calls Feren to drive them both home.

After first dropping Nancy off at her house, he quickly takes Eryn back to the villa, informing her that the CEO was already there waiting for her.

Bursting through the door, she calls out to him immediately and then blushes when he emerges from his study wearing casual pants and a plain t-shirt that highlighted every single muscle in his broad chest.

Her heart instantly begins to race upon sight of him, and she was sure he was doing it on purpose and knew exactly what he was inspiring in her. That shirt alone should be outlawed.

"How was your afternoon?"

"It was glorious, I feel so relaxed." 

He leans in to press a kiss to her brow and her temperature increases exponentially. "Thank you for a wonderful day. Nancy asked me to send you her sincerest gratitude also."

He nods in appreciation of their thanks, his pale eyes shining; "You're welcome. I'm glad you both enjoyed yourselves after all the stress you've had to endure recently."

Eryn grins mischievously; "I think the only stress that Nancy has had to endure recently is meeting you. I thought she was going to have a heart attack!"

He laughs, soft and melodious; "I never cause anyone stress. I'm positively charming!"

"Yes. And humble." She giggles and walks towards the kitchen; "Did you eat anything yet?"

"No. I was waiting for you."

"All right. I'll cook!"

Thranduil follows after her with a contented smile. He was really enjoying having someone around to care for and who cared for him. It was a pleasant feeling that he could no longer live without. And as he watches her bustle around the kitchen, he found that he couldn't even imagine what it would be like now to come home and know that she was no longer there. It would break his heart. She was the brightest spark in his life and he was truly grateful that fate had brought her to him that day.

He pours her a glass of wine as she serves up the food and then sits down opposite her to eat. "Did you truly mean it when you spoke of returning to the big screen?"

Eryn swallows a mouthful of omelette and frowns; "Would it make you unhappy if I did?"

He looks up at her in surprise; "What? No, of course not! Why on earth would you.. " He trails off, suddenly realising why she would think that way. Because that's what Ric had always told her. 

He sighs, his pale eyes softening; "No, Eryn. I'd never try to stop you from accomplishing your dreams. I would only ever wish to support you in fulfilling them."

She visibly relaxes; "Then yes. I want to return to where I was before I retired. I want to be able to stand beside you one day and not look out of place."

Thranduil was stunned; "You could never look out of place beside me or anyone else Eryn, and I will not have you believe otherwise." He places down his knife and fork and rises to his feet; "I have a gift for you.."

He holds out his hand for her and she looks to him hesitantly; "A gift?" He nods and helps her to her feet before leading her towards the stairs.

"Thranduil, you've already given me far too much. Your company is all I crave."

His glacial eyes sparkle when he notices her sudden discomfort; "If I can't indulge you, then who can I indulge? Besides, it's a belated wedding present."

She falls into awkward silence and Thranduil squeezes her fingers gently in his own as he takes her along the second floor hall. He pauses outside the door opposite their bedroom and Eryn frowns in confusion, questioning why he had brought her here. As far as she aware, the room inside was empty. She wonders suddenly if he had decided to give her a bedroom of her own and her emotions instantly became conflicted. She didn't know what to feel about that anymore.

"Seeing as you're determined to go back into the entertainment circle, you will need a few essential items, so...." He hesistates nervously for a moment before opening the door; "I had this arranged for you. I don't know whether you will like it or not."

He flicks on the lights and she immediately gasps in disbelief. He'd had the entire room converted into one enormous walk-in closet, complete with its own changing area and antique dressing table. Heart pounding, she slowly walks over the threshold, her wide eyes passing over racks upon racks of stunning outfits and the many shelves filled with countless pairs of shoes and boots, all of which were presented in order of colour and then style. She only had to glance at them once to know that they were all high-end designer brands. 

Thranduil flips another switch and a long display case extends out from the wall, the beautiful jewellery it contained dazzlingly bright under the spotlights; "What do you think?"

His voice sounds from just behind her, and for once his warm, velvet tones were unusually anxious. 

Eryn's eyes fill with tears. She was so overwhelmed that she couldn't speak. No one had ever done anything like this for her in her entire life and it was too much. Far too much. 

Swallowing down the sob that was longing to break free from her throat, she turns around and throws herself into his arms; ".. _Thank you_..."

Thranduil tenses in surprise. Eryn had never behaved like this with him before; she even got embarrassed when he held her hand for crying out loud. And now that she was suddenly pressed against him like this, he didn't know what to do with himself. His heart begins to stutter erratically and when she buries her nose into his neck he forgets to breathe all together. A euphoric smile suddenly lights up his entire face and he wraps her up in a warm embrace all of his own, feeling as though he had just been made king of the whole world.

"If you react like this, I'm going to convert every single room in the house for you."

Eryn smiles into the hollow of his throat. He smelled wonderful; "What if I were to hug you every single day for the rest of my life just for this one room?"

"Then you would have yourself a deal, Mrs Lee."

She snuggles deeper into his chest and sighs with contentment; "Is this why you wanted rid of me today?" 

"I will never want rid of you."

And he meant it. He rests his silver head atop of hers and holds her all the tighter while writing a silent vow into the centre of his heart.

He would see her become the brightest star in all the heavens. And he would destroy utterly anyone who tried to stand in her way.


	8. A Heart Lost A Heart Gained

Ric had kept his PR teams working all through the night for a week. Eventually they were able to control any further development of the rumours circulating the press and protect the overall image of Grey Haven Entertainment. 

If there were still a few people discussing the scandal between himself and Lia Rivers, it was now only on social media and not worth worrying about.

However, due to Eryn's broken appearance during the press conference, more and more people were beginning to pay attention to her online. A few fans even formed their own club and were constantly making posts supporting Eryn's return to the film industry and demanding that she not be suppressed by the company any longer.

The investors didn't care too much for public opinion though, and pushed hard against Director Jackson's wishes to reinstate Lia as the third female lead in Evening Tide. Alex immediately fought back with demands of his own and insisted if that be the case then Eryn would be given the second female lead instead or he would pull the plug on the entire movie and cost the investment team millions.

Under heavy duress, a compromise was reached and the Directing Team visited Grey Haven to discuss the terms for Eryn Redgrove to join the set. But Ric was having none of it and used every excuse he could to refuse them. 

"Eryn has been dormant from acting for several years and you still want her to be your second female lead?"

Alex was losing his patience; "Yes, these are our requirements. We believe in Miss Redgrove's ability to play the character." He slides a few papers across the CEO's desk; "This is the contract. Please arrange for her to join the cast as soon as possible."

Ric barely glanced at the folder before him; "Perhaps you could change the role to a cameo instead?"

He didn't want to think of what Lia's reaction would be when she heard, nor did he want Eryn returning to the screen. If she did, it would be even more difficult to control her.

Alex however, was finally at the end of his tether; "Director Keller! Please show some respect! The decision of my team is final. If you do not arrange for Miss Redgrove to participate then I will also cut Miss Rivers' scenes from this movie. I hope you will consider it more carefully."

Ric gritted his teeth in anger, but there was nothing he could do.

Just as he was considering his options, Nancy was also sent a copy of the contract; "Don't worry Director Jackson, Eryn will definitely take this role. Regardless of what has happened in the past, she loves this story and has wanted to make things up to you. The pay will be easy to handle."

After hanging up the phone, Nancy was ecstatic; "Eryn, this is lady luck watching over you!"

Eryn made a small sound of acknowledgement and leaned back into the sofa while gazing at the trees through the window. She had expected this to happen. "It's not going to be that simple. Lia will definitely cause a commotion when she hears."

"Probably. To keep a hold of Ric she even got herself pregnant, but you still went and stole her limelight. Your role in this movie is also far bigger than hers. She'll be fuming."

Eryn murmurs in agreement; "The more annoyed she is, the better it will be for us." 

She had already mentally prepared herself for it. Whatever tricks Lia tried to pull, she would remain calm.

Suddenly the screen of her phone lit up. It was a message from Thranduil.

' _Working hard, Mrs Lee?'_

Eryn smiles softly. Having someone like him supporting her and believing in her, she wasn't afraid of anything; and if White Stag had already heard the news, then it would appear that the role was also confirmed.

All that was left now was to see what methods Ric would use to protect Lia.

As Eryn had expected, when Lia heard the news she simply couldn't sit still and almost ran to the company to demand an explanation from Ric. She had used every dirty trick in the book to gain this man's love and she would be damned if she was going to let Eryn wreck her plans now.

"Miss Rivers, CEO Keller is in a meeting at present."

Lia pushes the secretary out of the way; "I don't care, this is urgent." 

She barges into the office and everyone turns to look at her. Ric immediately rises to his feet; "That will conclude our meeting for now then, gentlemen. We'll review anything else next week."

The others all get to their feet and leave, grumbling under their breaths, while Ric pulls Lia inside the office and slams the door behind them; "What on earth are you doing here!? You should be at home resting!"

She turns to glare at him; "Resting!? If I don't come back now, then Eryn will rob us of everything!"

He sighs and runs his hand through his hair; "I've already made an appointment to see Eryn and her manager. I will advise her to give up the role on her own. That way Alex Jackson can't argue."

Lia snorts derisively. She didn't hide her dislike for Eryn in front of Ric. "And you think she'll listen? She wants you to finish with me. This was her plan all along. She set it up meticulously to destroy me!"

Ric shushes her immediately; "Not so loud. If anyone heard what you just said it would cause all sorts of trouble for us. Now, stop being so paranoid. I'll help you get more scenes and then there'll be no difference between the second and third female lead."

Lia eyes him incredulously; "I don't want her to have _any_ scenes! And neither should you! If her comeback is successful, with her influence as an acclaimed actress, do you think she'll find you important any more? As soon as that happens she'll give you the boot."

"Eryn wouldn't do that." Even though Ric sounded confident, he was no longer so sure.

Eryn's way of doing things had been very out of character lately, so there might be some logic in Lia's words.

"Ric. Since she's still signed to the company, you need to persuade her to give up this role for _you_ and have her wait patiently for your wedding day. After all, you told her that you couldn't have a wife who was always away from home filming, right?"

A sudden knock at the door interrupts their scheming and he instantly let's go of Lia's hand to put a more reasonable space between them; "Come in."

Nancy walks in with Eryn just behind and eyes the two of them sarcastically; "So CEO Keller is having an important meeting with Miss Rivers is he?"

Ric and Lia both look at one another awkwardly and were just about to explain themselves when Eryn sits on the sofa with a bored and indifferent expression. She glances up at her feisty manager with a small smile; "Nancy, be kind. Ric is only doing it for the company. After all, the news said that they're innocent. Isn't that right, my darling fiancé?"

She turns cold eyes on him and he immediately rushes forward to sit next to her. "Of course I am! You know that you've always been my biggest support, Eryn. And I've always felt like a such a lucky guy for being given the chance to marry you."

Eryn rolls her eyes in disgust and looks to Nancy again, who throws a folder down on to Ric's desk without pause. "Here is the contract that Alex Jackson sent over. Eryn has already signed it, so all that's left is for Director Keller to seal the deal."

Lia turns puce with anger, but Ric ignores her. He gazes at Eryn in surprise; "You're really going back to acting? Eryn, I don't agree with you on this!"

Eryn shrugs, entirely uninterested in his opinion; "For what reason? Are you afraid that I'll steal Miss Rivers' limelight? I would really like to know who is your fiancée and who's the outsider here."

She looks casually at the fuming Lia and Ric begins to panic. He puts on a disapproving frown; "Stop being so ridiculous. We were meant to be getting married soon, but if you're going back to acting, doesn't that mean you're also giving up on me? Is that really what you want?"

Lia steps forward; "It's only the second female lead Eryn, they clearly don't think much of you."

Eryn raises a brow; "And as the third female lead they must think even less of _you_."

Lia bites back her anger and feigns concern; "But I'm not an award winning actress like you are, and I don't want to see them take advantage of you. You should give up the role. You're worth more than that."

Nancy shakes her head as she listens to the pair of them. She couldn't stand their despicable collaboration any longer. "Director Keller, please remember that you also signed Miss Redgrove as an artist for the company. Don't you think that your arguments are a bit biased here?"

Lia snorts in amusement; "What do you know?" She sits on the other side of Eryn; "You don't even like this type of contract, right? The role doesn't match your status as Best Actress. So tell them that you won't do .."

"Are you my agent? Who are _you_ to decide what I like or what work I take on?" Eryn rises to her feet. Sitting between them was making her feel sick.

"Ric, let's just get straight to the point. Are you going to let me act in this film or not?"

At her words, Lia's charade finally breaks; "You're just jealous of me and want to overshadow me."

Eryn couldn't tolerate that whiny voice any longer. She whips around on Lia with eyes of ice; "Miss Rivers, I am talking to my fiancé. You have no authority to speak here, so one more word from your delusional mouth and I will throw you out of the building myself!"

Lia gazes at her speechless.

Ric also frowns when he sees Eryn's expression. In all the years he had been with her, he had never seen her lose her temper like that. It made him feel deeply uncomfortable and it certainly wouldn't be good if he allowed this situation to continue. He picks up the contract from the table; "Say no more. I will carefully consider this proposal and give you my decision by tomorrow at the latest."

"Very well."

Lia glares at him in outrage and then stomps towards the door; "I don't feel well, I'm leaving."

Ric follows her with his eyes as she goes and Eryn watches him carefully. Why had she never noticed that his gaze was already on someone else before?

She had always let him take advantage of her in her blindness, but fortunately for her she had woken up to his lies just in time. She was no longer the naive little girl he had once known and now she was only too clear on what she needed to do. 

Getting this role was just the beginning.

"You must be busy, so I'll be leaving too." She didn't want to stay in the same room with him any longer than was necessary.

"Wait a moment!" He calls her back from the door with a termination of contract notice he had already prepared; "I've never investigated the rumours and exposed tapes out of respect for you, but if you insist on taking this role, then let Nancy go."

Since the day she'd admitted posting his private life online, Ric had wanted to get rid of her. He also wanted to bring Eryn back under his control with this ultimatum.

Eryn remains unusually indifferent however; "...Or?"

" _Or..._ if you give up this role, I'll consider giving her another chance." He places the termination notice in her hands with a smug smirk; "The decision is yours. After all, you know I care about you the most."

Eryn wanted to laugh in his face. She had expected him to do this. That kind of sweet talk may have fooled her many times before, but now it no longer had any effect on her.

"You know I care about you too, so.." She turns to Nancy with a sorrowful expression and gives her the notice; "From today onwards you will no longer be my manager."

She reaches inside her purse and pulls out a new contract; "You'll be my own personal assistant instead."

She hands the contract to Nancy with a smile and then strides out of the office without a single care in the world.

"What's the meaning of this, Eryn!?" 

Ric chases after her, his eyes nearly popping out of his head with rage. Eryn pauses in the corridor with a feigned look of surprise; "Is there a problem? I like working with Nancy. After you sign your end of the deal, then I'll be joining the film crew and I'll need someone familiar to take care of me." She takes her new assistant's hand; "Nancy fits that bill perfectly."

She was driving Ric crazier by the minute.

" _Get in here!!!_ "

He moves to grab her wrist but she dodges him. She didn't want him touching her. There was only one man who had that right now and it certainly wasn't Ric. "If there's something you want to say then hurry up and say it. I have a lot of things to do so don't have much time."

The calmer Eryn was the angrier Ric got. His face was almost blue; "I always knew you were ignorant, but I didn't expect you to be irrational too! What right do you have to employ _her_!?"

Eryn raises a brow, seeming almost bored of the conversation; "Check your contracts. All artists have the right to choose their own assistants. Why is it such a big deal when I want to hire one? If it was Lia, would you be so angry?"

" _ **ERYN**_!!"

His booming voice echoes all along the hallway and numerous heads begin to peer out of the many offices. Eryn sighs; "You don't have to yell, I can hear you perfectly fine. I have put my genuine efforts into what I've achieved up until now, so if you're disagreeing with my taking the role in Evening Tide or my employing Nancy as a personal assistant, then at least give me a valid and reasonable excuse to convince me, rather than screaming at me in front of your office."

Ric seethes; "You've changed. You were never like this before."

Eryn laughs quietly; "Am I really the one who has changed?"

If anything had changed it was that her heart no longer ached for this pathetic excuse for a human being. Seeing him act so hard in this charade was nothing short of a joke.

Ric frowns, his clenched fist creasing the contract in his hand; "I don't want to marry a woman who's a stranger to me, so I'll be extending our engagement indefinitely."

He had successfully used this tactic to threaten her many times. So now he simply waited for her to back down as she always did and admit that everything she'd done had been out of pretence.

The watching corridor becomes still in anticipation and Ric smirks. He was just beginning to think that he'd finally trapped her when Eryn shrugs. "Ok."

Ric was completely shocked. He was sure he had misheard her; "Didn't you hear what I just said? I'm talking about our marriage!"

"There is nothing wrong with my hearing. I heard you loud and clear. But since you just said that you don't want to marry a stranger and wish to postpone our wedding, what else can I do but agree?"

Eryn's actions were quick and decisive. Staying away from Ric could only be a good thing and she didn't regret what she'd said or done today in any way.

Nancy snorts and eyes her former boss with disdain before following Eryn to the elevator.

Ric watches them leave in stunned silence and wonders at the change in her, however he couldn't contemplate it for too long as he urgently needed to fix things with Lia.

Besides, he was confident that Eryn would soon get over whatever was bothering her and return back to her old self. She had always been at his beck and call and would give in to him eventually.

Little did he know that the weak and easily abused Eryn of the past only existed now in his memories, and that the heart he thought he could still control at will had already been given to someone else.

"Eryn? Are you ok?"

Nancy had seen her fall for Ric's bullshit games so many times before and was worried that she might fall for it again.

"Do I not look ok?" Eryn's eyes were calm, like she hadn't even taken the conversation with Ric seriously. "I see everything clearly now. I won't be used as a pawn by him ever again. And he'll certainly never hurt me. So stop your worrying."

Nancy breathes a huge sigh of relief; "Ok. I feel better after hearing you say that. Anyway, I don't think Ric will dare refuse you the contract now, so I will meet with Director Jackson tomorrow and discuss the details."

"Very well. I know I can count on you to handle these things without any difficulties, so I'll await your call."

After saying their goodbyes and each going their seperate ways, Eryn found herself in good spirits and thinking of a certain handsome CEO. She quickly takes a cab to White Stag's headquarters and then stands at the entrance, hesitating. Seeing as her marriage to Thranduil hadn't been made public, wouldn't it be a little inappropriate to suddenly turn up and ask to see him?

She paces up and down the pavement outside as she contemplates her new dilemma and then tries to come up with a reasonable excuse to explain her visit to the reception desk. After twenty minutes of solid deliberation, she finally gives up. It had been a mistake to come here.

Walking away, she searches for a taxi to take her over to Nancy's when a familiar voice shouts out from behind her, its velvet tone laced with authority and demanding her obedience; "Stop right there, young lady!"

She turns around in surprise to see the man she had just been thinking of walking down the steps towards her. His assistant had noticed her from the employee cafeteria window and had alerted his boss immediately. After all, a beautiful woman like Eryn wasn't too hard to recognise.

Thranduil comes to a standstill before her and then frowns at her look of discomfort; "Aren't you here to see me?"

Eryn nods, her gaze still locked on his highly polished shoes; "I am. But I didn't know how to ask for you and then I didn't want to call you and disturb you. I mean, you're the President of White Stag and I...we..."

She felt lost and hadn't known what to do and now her treacherous heart was already betraying her at the mere sight of him.

"And you never thought of this when you married me?" Aquamarine eyes shine like sunlight trapped in a waterfall as he gazes down at his wife's burning cheeks.

"I..."

Thranduil couldn't stand it anymore. This woman and her adorable reactions were driving him insane. He was finding it unbearable now just to leave her in the mornings. He quickly pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials his assistant; "Feren, shift the five o'clock meeting to tomorrow. And call the Olympus and make arrangements for me and a guest."

Without even waiting for a reply, he hangs up and grabs Eryn's hand to pull her towards the parking lot.

She clutches his warm fingers in surprise; "Thranduil, I can't just interrupt your work."

"Don't be ridiculous. You're not." He opens the door of the Bentley for her and ushers her inside before getting in behind the wheel. "I miss you too, you know.."

His warm voice was quiet, barely more than a whisper, and as he starts the ignition, Eryn blinks in amazement. She had never thought that a man like him could say such gentle words, let alone to her. The sweet feeling it gave her was hard to describe.

She senses the burn spreading across her skin, but she no longer cared. If he could admit it without shame, then so could she. "I missed you."

His cheeks dimple into a smile as he blindly reaches for her hand and brings it to his lips; "I know."

He was always so sure of himself. He said what he meant and meant what he said and Eryn admired him greatly for it. 

His words and actions were not only decisive, but honest too, and he was entirely open and straightforward; leaving no room whatsoever for doubt or misinterpretation. She wished that she could possess even a small amount of that type of self-confidence. It was captivating.

As was he. 

She indulges herself in studying his handsome profile as he drives, enjoying the fluctuating expressions on his flawless features and not wanting to miss even a single one. A small, almost inaudible sigh escapes her lips as her attention turns to the long, silver hair that fell about his shoulders, and she wonders suddenly what it would be like to run her fingers through those silken lengths.

"Are you planning on telling me what happened at Grey Haven this afternoon, or are you just going to sit there in silence and fall deeply in love with your charming husband?"

Eryn gasps and instantly turns a glowing shade of puce; "I wasn't falling in love with you!" She snatches her hand back from his and shoves his shoulder in exasperation, and Thranduil couldn't contain his laughter any longer.

"Yes you were."

"Ugh.." She glares at him, embarrassed at being caught out and more angry with herself than with him; "Was not."

"Were too."

"Was not."

Thranduil laughs even harder. She was such a child sometimes and she turned him into one too. He was like a kid at Christmas whenever he was around her and he loved it. 

"I was almost blushing, Eryn."

She huffs in frustration, "You're so full of yourself."

Thranduil smirks wickedly; "And you were wishing that you could be full of me too, is that it?"

Eryn gazes at him speechless. She really didn't know what to say to that.


	9. Rectification

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for all my lovely ladies in the comments. I appreciate you all very much. :)
> 
> P.S No sex dungeons or angels were mentioned during the making of this chapter.

Way beyond the realms of blushing now, Eryn pointedly gazes out of the window at the passing countryside and tries to slow the erratic pounding in her chest; "Where are we going?"

They had already left the city far behind and she was curious.

"You'll see when we get there. It isn't far." Knowing exactly what was going through her mind, Thranduil takes her hand back in his and gives it a gentle squeeze to distract her. "So what happened at the company today?"

Eryn sighs, her embarrassment immediately giving way to annoyance. She really hoped a day would come soon when she would never have to think about these people again. They weren't worth worrying over.

However, seeing as he really wanted to know, she wouldn't hide anything from him. She twists in her seat to face him again and begins to regale him with all the details of what had transpired since he had left her that morning, making sure to leave nothing out of her narrative so he could have a complete and accurate view of her current situation.

She explains in full the true depth of Ric and Lia's collaboration against her and the lengths Ric was still going to in his constant attempts to suppress and control her and get rid of Nancy at the same time.

As she speaks, Thranduil's entire demeanour slowly begins to change. The gentle, loving man she had just been fooling around with disappears entirely, only to be replaced by something else; something far more alarming. His pale eyes freeze into pure ice and his entire body stiffens and turns rigid. He suddenly appeared much larger than he normally did.

The temperature in the car plummets and Eryn stares at him in fright as she recounts Ric's threats to her and the resulting argument that followed. The grip on her hand becomes painful and the aura emitting from his body was now so cold and oppressive that she could barely breathe under the weight of it; and it was in this moment that Eryn finally understood why even the mere mention of this man's name inspired so much fear and respect in others. He was terrifying. "Director Lee?"

Her voice was almost a hoarse whisper, but Thranduil was barely listening anymore. "Hmm?"

She swallows nervously at his dim acknowledgement; "Could I please have my husband back?"

He glances at her in surprise and Eryn recoils at the burning anger present in his glacial eyes. Seeing her anxiousness he immediately cools down; "I'm sorry.."

He takes a deep breath and loosens his crushing grip on her fingers, ashamed of himself for scaring her like that with his foul temper; "I would never hurt you, Eryn. I want you to know that."

Visibly relieved to see him calming down, she runs her thumb over the backs of his fingers to comfort him; "I do know that, Thranduil. It's just that I don't want to see you get angry over such insignificant things either."

He clenches his jaw in an effort to control himself; "How can I not be angry when he treats you like this?" He shakes his head in frustration, sending silver strands tumbling across his shoulders; "Just say the word. Say the word and I will make him wish he was never born."

"No." She squeezes his hand a little harder, "As much as I appreciate your care and concern, this is my issue and I will deal with it myself." 

When he still refuses to relax she sighs, wishing now that she'd never told him; "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you."

"Then let me take care of this matter in my own way. I promise you that I will take my revenge for every grievance I have ever suffered over the years. I won't disappoint you."

He remains silent for a long moment as he thinks over her words and then finally relents; "Very well." His anger diminishes, even though it doesn't dissipate entirely. "But when you're done playing your little games with Grey Haven I want you to sign with White Stag."

Eryn looks out of the window again and says nothing. She knew he just wanted to protect her, and it touched her greatly. But she also knew that she had nowhere near enough qualifications to enter White Stag at present. Thranduil's company was home to all the biggest artists in the world and she couldn't even be compared to any of them anymore. 

But one day she would earn that right for herself and there was nothing that anyone could do to stop her.

She would do it all for him.

* *

A short while later, Thranduil turns off the main highway and on to a smaller winding road. Driving over the gentle rise of a hill, Eryn soon catches a glimpse of the ocean and she frowns in confusion; "We're going to the beach?"

Thranduil shakes his silver head; "Not quite." He points to her left and Eryn notices the distant lights of a quaint restaurant situated on the rise of the cliffs; "You said you liked Greek food?"

Eryn smiles in surprise. This man was truly spoiling her.

After their arrival, Thranduil parks the car in the empty parking lot and opens the door for her. 

"Is it open? It seems so quiet."

"The dining room isn't officially open for another couple of hours, but they're expecting us, don't worry."

He takes her hand and leads her into the reception where the restaurant manager was already waiting for them; "A pleasure to see you again, Mr Lee. Madam also. Welcome. I trust the Lee family are doing well?"

Thranduil nods in greeting; "They're very well, thank you Adrian. And yours?"

"All healthy and prosperous, thank you Sir. Would you prefer a table inside today or on the balcony?"

Thranduil glances down at Eryn a moment as he ponders; "I think we'll take the balcony this time."

"Very good. If you'd like to follow me, then..." He leads them towards the rear of the dining room and then ushers them through a wide set of patio doors that emerged on to a small balcony bursting to the brim with hanging flowers.

But even their vivid colours nor the pleasant aroma they gifted to the warm evening air could compare to the breathtaking view that materialised before Eryn's vision.

The vast ocean stretched out before her as far as the eye could see, its glassy surface sparkling in the light of the setting sun; and from their position atop the high cliff edge, Eryn felt that the whole world had suddenly fallen away beneath her feet to leave her suspended forever in an endless plain of open sky.

A contented smile settles on to her face and she turns to Thranduil with shining eyes; "It's so beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here."

He squeezes her fingers gently and then helps her into a chair at one of the several tables situated along the gallery; "You're welcome. I thought you might like it." He seats himself opposite her with a smile of his own; "My father was the first to discover this place while he was vacationing with my mother. He actually proposed to her on the beach below us."

Eryn sighs dreamily as she imagines it; "How romantic. Like a scene from a movie."

Thranduil laughs quietly; "Yes, he always did have a flare for the grand gestures."

"Something which you seem to have inherited if I may say so, Mr Lee."

He tilts his head slightly as he studies her; "Hmm.. Quite possibly. But I can't seem to control myself so I only hope that you'll forgive me."

Eryn nods, the usual tinge of pink returning to her fair skin; "There's nothing to forgive. I'm more grateful than I can say for the moment of insanity that blessed me with you."

Thranduil raises a brow at her uncharacteristic boldness in saying such things; "Mrs Lee... I do believe you are flirting with me again."

She contemplates that a moment, unable to refute it; "Is it working?"

"Absolutely. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm susceptible to most forms of flattery."

Eryn bites her lip to maintain her composure; "No. I hadn't noticed that at all."

"Liar."

She finally snaps and bursts into a fit of giggles and Thranduil gazes at her with a peaceful smile etched on to every part of his flawless face.

She was so beautiful to him. Her every expression captivated him and moved him to the depths of his soul and he was beginning to cherish her above all else.

He couldn't imagine anyone not treasuring her the way that he did, and the fact that someone hadn't simply made his blood boil; especially when he thinks back to that day at the Registry Office.

When she had approached him, she had barely been recognisable and it had shocked him to the core. She was so badly beaten down by the many years of emotional abuse and trauma that hardly any shadow of the woman that he had vividly remembered remained visible to him.

In that moment, he had likened her to a rose. A rose that had once bloomed so brightly that it paled into insignificance every other flower around it; but it was now a rose that had been neglected and left to wilt and die by someone who hadn't ever appreciated its beauty or recognised its true value. 

Only with special care and attention would this perfect flower ever bloom again and Thranduil was determined to provide whatever nurturing was required to ensure that happened.

All throughout their pleasant meal together he continues to watch her every move, and the regret he'd always felt at not expressing his interest to her that day at the Phoenix Awards pains him anew.

He could have saved her so much pain and anguish if only he had been brave enough to pursue her, and who could tell what dizzying heights she would already have reached by now if only he had followed his heart. It was the biggest mistake he had ever made in his entire life and they had both dearly paid the price for it.

Noticing his unusual lack of response, Eryn places down her knife and fork on to her empty plate and wipes her mouth on a napkin, wondering if he was still angry at what she'd told him earlier; "Mr Lee? Are you planning on talking to me this evening, or are you just going to sit there in silence and fall deeply in love with your charming wife?"

The smallest smile touches his lips, and when his eyes meet hers, his striking gaze was so profound that it took her breath away; "I'm going to fall deeply in love with my wife."

She had only been teasing him, but once again his direct and decisive personality had caught her off guard, leaving her dazed and speechless.

She lowers her head, unable to meet his all-seeing gaze anymore; "Then you deserve better.."

At her words, his expression immediately darkens. She was so unsure of herself in this regard and it hurt him to the depths of his soul to know that he still couldn't win her trust. "Your saying that makes me truly angry, Eryn..."

When she doesn't respond further, he sighs in frustration; "Will you take a short walk on the beach with me?"

She nods silently and he rises to his feet to help her do the same, wondering how on earth he was ever going to convince this timid little girl of his sincerity towards her. 

After settling the bill with Adrian and thanking the kitchen for a wonderful meal, he returns to Eryn's side and escorts her from the restaurant while pondering his dilemma.

Night had truly fallen by the time they emerged into the parking lot, but Thranduil didn't need the pale light of the rising moon to find what he was looking for.

Following the cliff a few hundred metres to the south, the rock face suddenly opens up into a wide, carved stairway that led from the grassy heights and down towards the beach below; and it was these very steps they now descended side by side, their joined hands the only connection left between them.

Uncomfortable in the awkward silence, Eryn turns her topaz eyes towards the multitude of bright stars that were now dusting the heavens; "Thank you for dinner.."

He nods, his expression unreadable; "You're welcome." He pauses on a step when he feels her shiver and removes his jacket to place it around her shoulders; protecting her slender frame from the cooler night air that had sprung up from the ocean. 

The silence descends again as they climb the last few steps on to the glistening sand and Eryn sincerely regretted ruining the mood of this lovely evening with such a careless comment. "Are you still angry with me?"

Thranduil glances at her in surprise, the anxiety contained in her small voice increasing his hurt tenfold. He couldn't understand for the life of him what was going on in her beautiful mind; "I could never be angry with you, Eryn. I'm only angry with myself."

He comes to a stop just out of reach of the crashing waves and stares out over the ocean; "Do you remember the day we first met?"

Eryn follows his gaze across the moonlit water and sighs; "I'll never forget it as long as I live. I was already on the red carpet when the host announced your arrival. You were so rarely in the public eye that I was suddenly very curious to see what you looked like up close. The fans were going wild and screaming, and then you stepped out of the limousine and I completely understood why. You looked very handsome indeed in your blue tuxedo, Director Lee."

Thranduil squeezes her hand gently when he hears her recollection, glad to know that he wasn't the only one who had been left with a lasting impression; "And you in your lavender evening gown, Miss Redgrove. I couldn't take my eyes from you all night." 

Eryn smiles, glad of the chill night air to cool the burning in her cheeks; "I still have that dress."

"Then I hope to see you wearing it again some day. However, it wasn't the gown that truly captivated me that night, but you yourself. I desperately wanted to approach you, but Richard Keller never left your side even for a moment, so I simply restrained myself for your sake. And now it has become the biggest regret in all my life."

"Thranduil.." She runs her thumb over his, her heart breaking at the sudden sadness in his warm voice; "Nothing that has happened to me was your doing."

He breathes deeply to remain calm; "Wasn't it? If I had declared my interest in you then, you would at least have had an option to think about. Instead, I left the only woman I have ever wanted to be abused for years by that pathetic excuse of a man, and neglected to the point that she doesn't even believe that she's worthy of my affection. Do you have any idea how much it saddens me to hear you say those things about yourself, when to me you are the most beautiful creature in the whole world?"

Eryn's eyes immediately sting with emotion and she lowers her head in shame. "I'm sorry..."

"No, Eryn. You don't apologise. You've done nothing wrong." Thranduil lifts her gaze back to his with gentle fingers and then stares in horror when he sees her tears glistening in the silvery light of the moon. He had never meant to hurt her in any way. "Why are you crying?"

"Because you're always so good to me and say such lovely things and I don't even know why." She takes a trembling breath that only makes her tears spill over faster; "With the exception of Nancy, I've never had anyone, Thranduil. I left home at sixteen, was disowned by my entire family at nineteen and then betrayed for years by the only constant I've ever had in my life. No one has ever stood by me before."

Thranduil inwardly kicks himself. He had known from the information that Feren had gathered that there were some problems between Eryn and the Redgroves, but he'd never once brought it up with her, so he hadn't realised that they'd actually gone as far as disinheriting her. It was no small wonder then that she didn't trust anyone and had fallen for Ric Keller's idiotic threats for so long. She'd never even had the support of a loving family behind her.

Eryn sniffs quietly and pulls Thranduil's jacket about her like a shield; "The day I chanced upon you, I was so angry and hurt that I just reacted. I wanted to prove to myself and everyone else who doubted me that I didn't need any of them. If only I could convince you to choose me, then I would have to protect your reputation as your wife and would not be able to allow myself to be cajoled by Ric any longer. Even if it was only a sham, it would still give me the strength and the push I needed to be free of him for good. I didn't expect anything from you whatsoever."

She gazes at the crashing waves through watery vision; "When you asked me to live with you, I was so surprised. I didn't think we would have anything more to do with one another until the day you finally contacted me for a divorce, so I didn't even know what to make of it. I began to question if you also needed a companion, and I thought to myself that it might be nice to have that kind of relationship with you; to have a constant in my life that had no reason to use me in any way."

He reaches out to brush away her tears, hating to see them mar her soft skin; "I did want your friendship, Eryn. I still do. And I would never betray it."

Eryn bites her lip and nods; "I know that, Thranduil. But you gave me so much more; and all I see is a beautiful man before me who could have anything he desires, and yet he is so kind and attentive towards me. He treats me with such genuine affection without ever asking for anything in return and I think, _why_? What could I ever offer to a man such as him? I have nothing at all to give him."

Thranduil frowns in distaste; " _Nothing_? What about your time, your affection, your company, your trust, your laughter, your loyalty ... your _love_? What about those things? Can you not give me those? Because they are all I've ever desired Eryn, and no amount of money or power in the world can genuinely buy any of them."

He tenderly brushes back the windswept hair from her cheeks and then takes her hand in his to continue their stroll; "That day at the Registry Office, I barely recognised you, you know? You were so gaunt and thin that I thought a decent gust of wind might blow you away. After all those years, it broke my heart to finally witness what had become of you; but I kept that shock to myself and remained cautiously silent. I wanted to know what you were doing and what kind of woman you truly were. The information that Feren retrieved gave me a better idea of both and I couldn't help but feel that the fates had all convened at once to give me my only wish. I agreed to marry you gladly and without further hesitation."

He looks down at her, his usual icy gaze filled with warmth; "I then asked you to live with me for two reasons. One was that I wanted to get to know you. The second was because, after the things I had just discovered, I wanted to give you a safe haven away from those toxic people, a place where I could take care of you and where your mind and body could relax and heal..."

Eryn smiles softly as she thinks of the beautiful house in the woods. She did indeed feel better for the time she'd spent there. It was a place of tranquility and sanctuary away from the demands of the outside world and she cherished it immensely.

"..Despite your ideas to the contrary, I took you into my bed because it was so obvious that you were frightened of me. I wanted to help you so much, but to do that I first needed you to trust me and feel comfortable around me. I wanted you to know that I was a man of my word and would never take advantage of you in any way; and the fastest way to achieve that aim was to force us into situation where we were both made vulnerable." 

He pauses for a moment and then smirks with a sudden thought; "You're adorable when you snore, by the way."

Distracted momentarily from her heartache, she glances up at him with a small frown; "I don't snore."

"Do too."

"Do not."

He raises an amused brow and she glares; "Well _you_ should see your hair in the morning!"

"Hmm I do... Maybe it wouldn't be as messy if you didn't play with it in your sleep."

Eryn gasps, her cheeks instantly burning; "I don't! .. Do I?"

He nods, looking very pleased with himself and Eryn thought she'd die of embarrassment; "I'm so sorry! Why don't you wake me?"

Thranduil shrugs, his cheeks dimpling with a smile; "What are you sorry for? And there is no way I would ever wake you. In fact, I've very much enjoyed you snuggling up to me these past few nights."

Eryn groans, feeling more ashamed of herself by the minute. What else did she do to this poor man while she was sleeping? 

"I don't talk do I?"

"No, but I sometimes wish you did. I suspect that it would be both enlightening and very amusing for me."

She blushes furiously and Thranduil squeezes her fingers and smiles, glad to see her tears had now dried up at least.

He lets her reconcile herself with the fact that she had recently become a night time hugger and leads her to a spot on the beach where the cliff face rose out to touch the crashing waves. "This is the very place where my father once professed his love to my mother."

He falls silent for a long while to contemplate the stars before turning to face her again; "You know I'm not a man to procrastinate when I want something. And what I truly want is standing right here before me." His fingers suddenly find her cheek and his expression turns gentle; "You see, from the moment I agreed to your brazen proposal, everything changed. It was no longer a matter of convenience for me, Eryn. It was the correction of a painful and costly mistake I made so long ago."

Her heart begins to dance erratically and Thranduil smiles when he feels the quickening of her pulse; "I spoil you because I believe you are worth spoiling. Being around you these past weeks has made me the happiest man in the world, and the more I learn about you the more I never want to let you go. I miss you when you're not there, and leaving you in the morning is a form of torture for me. It's unbearable."

He moves closer, far too close and Eryn forgets to breathe altogether. She was trapped forever now in those eyes of burning ice; "Seeing you smile and hearing your laughter is the greatest form of recognition for me and it's a feeling I want to have for the rest of my life. So I brought you to this place for a reason. And that reason is to ask if you would be willing to consider taking our marriage seriously."

Her heart stops entirely as he caresses her jaw in his hands; "Could you ever love me, Eryn?"

His voice was like the softest velvet, drifting over her skin, bleeding his words into her veins; "Yes. But I'm afraid."

"What are you afraid of?"

Her eyes move between both of his, searching for a rock to cling to admist this raging storm of emotion; "I'm afraid of loving you; of loving you so much that I can't stand it. And then I'm afraid that you'll leave me when I do."

His breath spills warm and sweet against her face as he leans in towards her; "I can't leave .. And I'll spend the rest of my life proving it to you.. Starting now.. "

His lips crash against hers with a silent vow, and Eryn's small gasp of surprise was immediately swallowed when his mouth claims her own. Fingers grasp and tug, instinctively pulling each other closer, and Thranduil groans in response when he feels her gentle fingers twisting into the lengths of his hair. 

His hands fall to her waist and he hoists her into his arms, taking advantage of the parting of her lips to deepen the kiss and send every thought she'd ever had scattering into the wind. The heat of his body sets hers on fire and stokes the embers of need sparking to life within her stomach, and she whimpers softly against his mouth, longing to touch, longing to feel, desiring him all at once with every part of her being.

Thranduil tightens his hold on her and bites gently at her bottom lip, the taste and feel of her pressed against him like this almost driving him insane with pleasure. "Mrs Lee... are you flirting with me?"

His voice was husky and deep against her skin, and Eryn tilts her head back as his mouth tears away from hers and seeks access to her throat instead; "Is it working?"

He murmurs against her collarbone and sucks the soft skin there hard enough to leave a mark, earning himself an indecent moan in response. "Yes. Because I'm never going to let you go.."

* *

While Eryn was out enjoying a magical evening, Lia Rivers was at home furiously throwing things around.

She had put so much effort into charming the investors for her part in Evening Tide and for what? For Eryn to just to be given the role of second female lead!? Lia could hardly stand it.

Unfortunately there wasn't a whole lot she could do about it now; but she was still convinced that the reason this entire situation had been allowed to happen in the first place was because Ric had feelings for Eryn.

The door opens behind her and she turns around with angry tears in her eyes, just in time to see the man in question step inside; "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to see my darling, of course." Ric presents her with a beautifully wrapped gift box; "It's the necklace you liked from the boutique on East Road. Try it on."

"I don't need more necklaces, Ric! I have a ton of them!" Lia wasn't appreciative at all. She knew he was only trying to appease her.

"Then what is it you want? Tell me and I'll get it for you. Even if it's all the stars in the sky." He takes her in his arms and kisses her neck.

Lia snorts angrily; "You know exactly what it is I want, but you let that bitch take the role anyway. She's only doing it to steal you away from me!"

"Don't be so ridiculous, I'll always be yours. So stop letting your imagination run wild and start thinking of yourself and the baby." He rubs her back gently, oblivious to the new schemes of the woman in his arms.

Everything would've been different if Eryn hadn't accepted the role, but seeing as she had then Lia wouldn't let this go so easily. After all, she was far more popular than her rival, so it shouldn't be too hard to cause her a few problems on set.

Lia suddenly smiles into Ric's shoulder at the thought. No. Not too hard at all.


	10. Lights, Camera, Action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to wish a very Happy Christmas/Yule to all my readers and express my thanks to all of you for your support. You make writing such a joy for me and I truly appreciate all your kudos and comments. Stay safe and be merry :)

As Ric had been left with no choice but to allow her to take the role of second female lead in Evening Tide, Eryn was soon invited to attend the film crew's opening ceremony.

On the morning of the induction, Nancy pulls up outside the woodland villa a little early and calls her friend; "Eryn, I've arrived!"

"Come on in, the door's open."

Nancy hangs up the phone and steps inside the elegant entrance hall just as Thranduil emerges from his study. Even though she was starting to get used to him being around, his commanding presence still had a massive affect on her and she blushes instantly. "Good morning, Boss!"

Thranduil smiles warmly at the cheerful little brunette, amused as always by her preferred nickname for him; "Good morning, Miss Nancy. Are you well?"

She nods and grins; "Not too bad, and you?"

He opens his mouth to respond and then gets distracted entirely when Eryn comes hurtling down the staircase with her luggage, dressed in nothing but a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt.

Nancy eyes her incredulously; "Is that all you're wearing?"

"Uhuh.." Eryn dumps her case by the door and then looks down at her attire. Her outfit was relaxed and casual and she saw nothing wrong with it at all.

Thranduil rolls his eyes and shares a long suffering look with Nancy; "I'll deal with this one.."

The little assistant gives him a grateful smile and then seats herself on a plush chair in the hall, only too happy to let the Boss take charge of her unruly client.

"Come with me." Thranduil takes Eryn's hand in his and leads her back up the stairs and into the closet he had specifically designed for her; "Don't you like any of these? If you don't then tell me and I'll have them all rearranged to suit your tastes."

Eryn shakes her head in horror, knowing for a fact that he would do just that; "No, don't! The clothes in here are all beautiful, it's just that I don't want to appear flashy or stand out too much."

Thranduil sighs and turns to face her fully, knowing that this was yet another piece of broken confidence that needed his support to be glued back together; "Eryn, you're stunning, so it doesn't matter what clothes you wear, because you're always going to stand out just through that alone. Your beauty can't ever be concealed, so you shouldn't even try."

Her face floods with colour and she lowers her head to disguise it; "Since Director Lee thinks so, perhaps he could choose something for me instead?"

She'd only said it as a throwaway comment and didn't actually expect him to pick something for her. So therefore she was deeply surprised when he immediately begins to search through the racks with a thoughtful expression. 

He pauses half way down a rail and then plucks out a rust coloured jumpsuit with wide legs and a cream belt; "Try this one."

He hands her a pair of cream high-heels to go with it and Eryn disappeares obediently into the changing cubicle to put it on.

A few moments later she shyly emerges from behind the curtain and Thranduil examines her from every angle with a critical eye. The whole outfit screamed casual elegance, and the colour really accentuated her golden hair and the topaz of her eyes; "Exquisite.." 

He chooses a simple, silver necklace to finish the look off and fastens it gently around her slender neck before taking a step back to admire his beautiful wife; "What do you think?"

Eryn gazes at herself in the full-length mirror; "I think Director Lee has excellent taste." The ensemble was both classy and low-key.

"Of course I have good taste. I married you." He pulls her into his embrace before she could even protest and presses his lips to hers. She trembles in response and he quickly claims her mouth with his own, sending her breathless and dizzy in a heartbeat. "Don't go..."

He places another lingering kiss to her skin, reluctant to ever let her leave his side again; "I don't have to go to the company, we can just stay here.."

"You can't. You're the CEO of White Stag.." She buries her flushed face into his chest and shares in his unwillingness to be parted. He always smelled so good. "It's only for a few days.."

Saying it only made it worse for the both of them and Thranduil fights hard to restrain the pain in his heart as he runs his fingers through her soft hair; "You'll call me every day?"

"Just try to stop me." She gives him one last squeeze and then pulls back with a teary smile. Great, now she was getting emotional over being less than a three hour drive away from him.

Seeing the returned sentiment in her eyes, Thranduil kisses her brow softly and then takes her hand back in his; "Come on. I'll see you off at the very least."

Nancy looks up from her phone as they reappear on the stairs and a contented sigh leaves her when she sees them both side by side. To her, they were the most perfect couple in existence; one was handsome, while the other beautiful, and Eryn's gentleness balanced Director Lee's tyranny to perfection, creating a true masterpiece by the heavens. 

She smiles in gratitude when her sharp eyes notice Eryn's flushed cheeks and slightly fuller figure, and she suddenly felt incredibly relieved that Thranduil had come into her friend's life when he did and cared so much about her. She certainly looked a whole lot healthier since she had met him that's for sure, and even though she was still too thin for Nancy's liking, it was already apparent that she was slowly regaining her former bloom.

"Eryn, you look wonderful."

Eryn winks at her assistant in thanks; "Director Lee's choice."

Nancy eyes him in surprise, "Then the Boss has extremely good taste."

Thranduil scowls at both of them, pretending to be offended. "You all sound so amazed by this, and yet I always manage to look incredible!"

Nancy snorts and Eryn bites her lip as she stands on tiptoes to kiss his jaw; "Always so humble, Mr Lee.." 

His cheeks dimple into a smile and he watches as his little darling grabs her case and bustles out of the door, giggling hysterically at his egotism. 

"Nancy?"

The brunette pauses in following after Eryn and turns back to him with a questioning smile; "Yes, Boss?"

Thranduil steps forward and hands her a small scrap of paper with his number; "Look after her. I want to know anything that happens, no matter how insignificant you think it is. And please make sure she eats."

Nancy's smile softens further when she sees the anxiety in his cold, proud eyes. She takes the paper from him and her heart was warmed with the trust he was placing in her; "I'll take care of her, don't you worry. I give you my word. And if anything doesn't seem right, you'll be the first one to know."

He smiles in relief of her sincerity and then steps outside with her to say goodbye to his wife; "I appreciate it, thank you."

Nancy gets behind the wheel with a farewell nod, and after another lingering embrace and a kiss to her cheek, he reluctantly lets Eryn go and stands alone in the driveway to watch her car pass through the gate and out of sight. 

He missed her already.

* *

A few hours later, Eryn and Nancy arrived at the hotel to find the paparazzi already there waiting for them. Before Eryn could even get out of the car they had surrounded her.

"Miss Redgrove! You've been retired for years so why have you decided to make a comeback now? Does it have anything to do with Richard Keller?"

"Miss Redgrove, what's your relationship like with Lia Rivers? Now that you're starring in the same production will things be difficult between you?"

Eryn smiles gently and waves at the crowd as she walks into the hotel without answering a single question. This was the demeanour of a true movie queen and her elegance was especially pleasing to the lens; attracting everyone's attention.

It was an attention that followed her all the way into the conference room, where she was immediately converged on by the film crew as soon as she'd walked through the door. They all introduced themselves one by one and then made way for Alex Jackson who also came over to see her; "Welcome to the crew, Eryn. It's good to have you back."

"Director Jackson." She shakes his hand warmly, "Thank you for everything you've done to give me this opportunity. I won't let you down."

Alex smiles; "You never have, kiddo. You never have."

While Eryn was meeting and greeting with the film crew, Thranduil was sat in the President's Office at White Stag headquarters, his mind filled with worry. He just couldn't settle into his work at all. Picking up the phone, he immediately dials his assistant; "Feren, I need six permanent bodyguards to protect Eryn and I want the best no matter the expense. Arrange for them to guard her discreetly at all times. I don't want anyone suspicious ever coming within ten feet of her, do you understand?"

"Yes Sir, I'll arrange it now."

Thranduil puts down the phone and frowns. He had a sneaking suspicion that some would view Eryn taking this role as a thorn in their side, and he didn't want to take a risk with her safety for anything in the world. He knew the type of people that infested this industry all too well.

* * 

After a pleasant afternoon of getting to know the production team and some of the other cast members, Eryn takes a seat in the first row of the conference hall while waiting for Director Jackson to finish discussing a few last minute details with his team before dismissing them.

Putting the script and filming schedule in her bag she takes out her phone to message Thranduil when some unsavoury whispers start to reach her ears.

"I can't believe they're actually going to let her star in this movie. How can they give her a role after all the trouble she caused with her fake identity bullshit?"

"Shhh not so loud. She's still the fiancée of Grey Haven's CEO so she has a huge backer. It wouldn't be hard to make someone disappear from the industry if she hears you."

In the row next to her, Lia was glaring at her with pure hatred. Eryn had treated her like air all day and she couldn't resist throwing in a barbed comment of her own for revenge; "You may be part of this production, but you're still destined to be trampled on by me."

Eryn didn't even bother to look at her. She seemed almost bored; "In what life?"

Director Jackson coughs loudly to put an end to the playground muttering and then glances apologetically at Eryn.

"It's ok, Alex. I'll deal with this." She smiles at him pleasantly before rising to her feet and facing the small gathering of actresses behind her. She didn't know any of them.

"Because of personal reasons I delayed the start of this production and have affected everyone's work. For this I apologise sincerely."

Her attitude couldn't be faulted. Everyone had seen the news circulating online, and even though the matter had never been given a full explanation, it was obvious that Eryn's reputation had been unfairly tarnished. This didn't matter to the few young rookies in the cast, however. They were simply giving her a hard time because Lia had paid them to and they had no idea who they were dealing with. As far as they were concerned, Eryn was just a retired c-list actress.

After hearing Eryn's apology, one of them spoke up; "What's saying sorry going to do? Did you know that because of you, several investors pulled out of this movie? If it wasn't for Lia and the investment team supporting her, there'd be no backing left for this film at all. You should leave before you cause us any more hassle."

Even Alex Jackson couldn't refute it. At the moment, the entire production was supported entirely by Lia Rivers' sponsoring, and if they didn't find any other investment soon, then the whole screenplay would have to be reduced and the film would certainly suffer.

Their accusations had left no room for Eryn to retreat. The more she aggressively argued it, the more they would push her into a corner, so she simply continued to smile and chose another route of attack; "So what you're saying is, if I'm able to score an investment for the production team, then I'm qualified to be here?"

"That's right. If you..."

Eryn immediately cuts her off with a sound of disgust; "I never thought I'd hear a _professional_ actress say that. While I admit that having an investor is important, does it mean then that _anyone_ with with money can just become an actor? You must be responsible for what you suggest.."

For a moment everyone was speechless and then a few old veterans slowly began to clap. Only the rookies remained silent with sulky expressions on their faces. They couldn't refute Eryn's argument at all. However, she wasn't done with them just yet. 

"You're all doubting me, but it doesn't matter. The production begins filming tomorrow and I'm inclined to use my abilities to prove that I'm qualified enough to stand here."

"And what if we think you don't have the ability?" Lia immediately pipes up with a savage smirk. She didn't want Eryn staying on the set a second longer.

Eryn laughs softly; "My ability was good enough for you to beg Director Keller to coerce me into getting the part for you." Gasps sound around the audience and Lia turns scarlet, but Eryn ignores them; "I'll tell you what, let's make this game a little more fun. If a single one of you can complete your scenes tomorrow in less takes than me, then I'll give up the role. If not, then I want you three, and _this_ one.." she points at Lia without even looking at her, "..to apologise to me in front of everyone."

Face burning with rage, Lia rises to her feet and strides angrily from the room, the three rookies quickly following after her, looking awkward.

Eryn sighs and turns back to Director Jackson with an apologetic expression; "I'm sorry, Alex. I was a little impulsive just now."

Alex grins at her with his eyes twinkling. He had loved every second of her rebuttal; "No, you've grown since the last time we worked together, Eryn. And I'm looking forward to seeing your performance even more now." He looks at his watch, "Go and get some rest. We officially begin filming at eight tomorrow morning!"

Eryn nods and then takes the elevator up to her hotel room where Nancy would be waiting for her. She had a lot of studying to do before bed.

* *

The next morning, Eryn was just getting ready to go to the studio when a certain handsome CEO called her. He must already be at work. "Good morning, Mr Lee."

"Good morning, Mrs Lee." His voice was like crushed velvet in her ear and made even more alluring by the slight tone of amusement it contained; "The weather forecast says it will be cooler today so wrap up warm."

Eryn snorts and shakes her head at his coddling as she immediately pulls a sweater from her suitcase; "Wrapping up warm just so you can stop worrying, Mr Lee."

"I'll never stop worrying. How are things going over there?"

Eryn puts him on speaker phone while she slides herself into the extra layer of clothing; " There's a few teething problems, but I can take care of it."

"Very well. Then I'll let you get to work. Take care of yourself and call me later."

"I will, I promise."

She hangs up to finish getting ready, but on the other end of the line there was coldness in Thranduil's frosty eyes. He taps his fingers on the table ominously and then calls Feren. "Have lunch delivered to the set in Eryn's name."

"Yes Sir."

Even though she didn't want him interfering with her plans, he couldn't just neglect her. At the very least he wanted everyone to know that Eryn had someone backing her up and protecting her from afar.

* *

Just as Eryn had finished putting on her costume and having her make-up done, Lia arrived.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Director Jackson. I wasn't feeling well and had to go to the hospital. They've only just discharged me." She clutches her forehead, feigning tiredness.

Alex had seen it all in his career and knew exactly what was wrong with her. She didn't want to have to perform her scenes today and be shown up by Eryn in front of her paid fan club. "Very well. Go home and rest if that's the case."

"Oh, no. It's fine. I'm just exhausted is all, but I still want to stay here with everyone and watch the progress. Don't mind me." She breezes past them and finds a seat at the back of studio with the other supporting cast members. 

A moment later Eryn emerges from the changing room and sits with them, ignoring Lia completely while waiting for the Director's instructions.

When the rookies saw how calm she looked, they quietly began to mock her.

"She's not even revising the script!"

"She's going to screw up so many times today."

"Ha! She's probably already resigned herself to leaving the production."

After a short discussion between the directing team, Alex picks up his megaphone; "Ok everyone, get ready! First shot is of Maria entering the mansion." He looks over at Eryn as she rises to her feet, "No problem, right?"

Eryn winks at him as she strides on to the set, already getting herself into character. She stands in front of the prop door and then makes an 'ok' gesture with her hand. Alex immediately calls for Action.

In an instant, Eryn channels her own emotions from the time Thranduil had first taken her home and she'd seen the magnificent house in the woods. She hesistates by the door for a moment and then crosses the threshold with nervous anticipation, her expressions shifting through an ocean of feelings; surprise, doubt, awe and finally happiness.

She gazes at the green screen all around her as if she was looking at the interior of the most beautiful palace she had ever seen, and then turns to look back at someone off camera with new hope in her eyes, "Will I be living here from now on?"

Alex checks the screen in satisfaction; "Cut!!! It's done." As expected, Eryn's radiance had not faded at all.

The camera crew quickly line up the next shot and Eryn immediately falls back into character, completing two more scenes and then a long, complex dialogue without a moment of hesistation or a single mistake. Her teary eyes towards the end of the final act put a lump in everyone's throat and even Alex couldn't believe how much feeling she had managed to convey in each frame. Not only had Eryn not faded. She had improved.

"Cut!! Impeccable work, Miss Redgrove!"

Eryn smiles and gives him the thumbs up on her way back to wardrobe, her usual calm demeanour already back in place.

"Did you see her recite her lines?"

"No, I didn't even see her bring the script over."

"You're saying she's memorised it already? That's impressive!"

"Well I found out this morning that she'd won a ton of awards before she retired. Who knows how famous she'd be today if she hadn't quit?"

"Lia lied to us. She's taken us all for mugs."

Overhearing the newbie's whispers, Lia's expression turns ugly. She had also seen Eryn's performance just now and knew she didn't stand a chance against her in terms of ability. The only option she was left with was to force Eryn from the production before her part could be fully completed. Otherwise that bitch would make a laughing stock of her and her chances of becoming Best Actress would be under threat. Lia snorts derisively as she leaves the studio to make a phone call, "Just you wait, Eryn. I have someone with money and power supporting me. You're just a clown who can act."

By the time Eryn had returned from wardrobe, Lia was already back at the hotel, so Eryn could only deal with the rookies for now and leave the one she really wanted for later; "Is anyone still questioning my ability?"

Director Jackson walks up beside her and eyes the youngsters with a chuckle; "I question how good their performances will be now after witnessing yours."

The girls all get to their feet in embarrassment and file towards the exit as quickly as possible. Lia had told them that Eryn was just a retired c-list actress with no backing. That was why they'd happily taken the money and provoked her. If they had known who Eryn truly was they'd never have wanted to be in her bad books. But they were still young and naive.

"Hold on a sec!" Eryn calls them back before they could escape; "I thought we agreed that you would all apologise?"

The girls all hang their heads in shame;

"I'm sorry, Miss Redgrove."

"Yes, we're sorry. It won't happen again."

"Sorry."

Eryn looks between all three of them and sighs. She knew they had all been fooled by Lia so she didn't want to be too hard on them; "A piece of advice. It's harder than you think to survive in this industry, so don't be too quick to believe everything you hear in the future, or you'll only end up being used as a pawn for others and destroying your own careers."

Her words were forgiving enough and entirely honest. If they targeted someone else, then their next victim might not be as lenient as Eryn and they could lose their chance at making it big for good.

Just as the girls were digesting this, Nancy appears at the doorway with her cheeks glowing. Her excitement echoes throughout the entire studio; "Everyone, if you'd like to go to the parking lot, Eryn has provided lunch for you all to wish the Evening Tide's production a successful shoot!"

The gathered crew and actors all begin whooping and cheering for her and Eryn hides her expression of shock as they all express their thanks and rush towards the door.

"Wow that's so nice of her!"

"Yeah let's go see what there is!"

"Looks like she has someone supporting her from behind. Even Lia Rivers couldn't arrange this."

"Pfft Lia only knows how to make false promises. Give me Eryn any day."

As they all pile outside, Alex gently squeezes her arm; "That's very generous of you, Eryn. I didn't expect you to treat us all to lunch. Thank you."

He strides off after the others, leaving a very confused Eryn alone to speak with Nancy; "What on earth is going on?"

Her little assistant was almost bouncing in glee; "Your man in the clouds has struck again. He's sent entire trucks filled with food."

Eryn groans in exasperation and then heads out into the parking lot so she could witness his latest extravagant gesture for herself.


	11. Playing With Fire

After sending a quick message of thanks to Thranduil and enjoying the surprise lunch with a happy production crew, Eryn returns to the hotel to begin revising the script for the following day.

As soon as she steps foot out of the car, a couple of photographers and a small group of fans come rushing towards her; "There she is! She's the one who ruined Lia's reputation!" 

A barrage of eggs, and what appeared to be a milkshake, all come pelting her way and the scene immediately descends into chaos. Eryn gasps when something cold and sticky begins to seep through her shirt, and she barely heard Nancy's shout as the furious assistant comes charging to her side and bundles her into the safety of the hotel.

"Eryn, are you all right!?"

Eryn nods as Nancy swiftly escorts her past the shocked looking reception staff and into the elevator. "I think so.." She pulls an egg yolk from her hair and then her expression slowly turns to anger; "Take a shower and then find out who did this.."

"On it." Nancy walks her to her room and leaves her to get cleaned up before heading back to her own. The little brunette was still shaking with fury over the childish and unprovoked attack on her friend and didn't know what to do about it first. Caught by a sudden idea, she takes out her cell and sends a full report to Director Lee, detailing everything that had just happened as well as reassuring him that, apart from not sleeping the night before, Eryn was perfectly fine. She knew he would find out about it sooner or later and wanted to keep her word to him; but more importantly, she needed his help right now. After ensuring the message had been delivered, she tosses the phone on to her bed and then steps into the shower while awaiting his reply.

Sure enough, by the time she'd gotten herself cleaned up, Thranduil had already done the investigative work for her and had sent it to her phone. Nancy couldn't help but feel impressed; "You really _are_ the Boss..."

Dressing quickly, she returns to Eryn's room to find the actress sat on the edge of her bed and drying her freshly washed hair; "Any clues?"

Nancy nods; "It was Lia's assistant Mark who arranged it all. Furthermore, he has bought out all the top searches on Lia's behalf and the news is now filled with headlines about how she has been wronged and consigned to a supporting role."

Eryn ponders this information for a moment, the anger clearly visible in her topaz eyes; "Do you have those videos handy?"

Nancy raises a wicked brow; "I never leave home without them."

Throwing the towel to one side, Eryn gazes meaningfully at her assistant; "Then let's do this. There's no need for us to be polite any longer. Since Lia wants to play with fire, it's time she got herself burned."

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that." Nancy takes out her phone with a grin and begins to make the arrangements; "Sit yourself back, relax and let's enjoy the show!"

Within an hour, a series of online videos began to take the internet by storm.

An anonymous whistleblower from inside Grey Haven meticulously detailed the timeline of each post, proving beyond doubt that Richard Keller had indeed been cheating on Eryn Redgrove for quite some time. Lia Rivers was also shown to be the willing mistress, and judging by the audio, she was fully aware that Director Keller was engaged but still chose to be a homewrecker anyway. Her fans were furious.

Whatever pure image had remained to her was now in shreds, and due to the sheer scale and content of the videos, the entertainment sites were full of people attacking her.

"So, she really is a mistress then? She destroyed Director Keller and Eryn's relationship and then turned against her after forcing Eryn to audition for her! This manipulative bitch has no shame!"

"I heard that she arranged for some fans to cause trouble for Eryn at the hotel today and that Eryn got hurt!"

"Ugh, I'm not gonna waste time supporting trash like that any more. I hope Eryn is ok."

"I feel really bad for believing in that two-faced cow. People like her make me sick. I hope Eryn tramples her."

As the news broke and was fast becoming the hot topic of Hollywood, Ric and Lia were both having dinner with the investors to discuss their upcoming projects; but Ric's phone kept ringing off the hook and he was starting to get annoyed. "Excuse me, I really have to take this.."

As soon as he answered, the Public Relations manager was almost screaming at him in panic; "Director Keller! Quick! You have to come back to the company! Something big has happened!"

"Whoa...Slow down. What's going on exactly?" The more Ric heard, the paler his complexion became; "Got it.. I'm on my way!"

He hung up the phone and was just about to make an excuse to leave when the investment team also received the news. They rose to their feet as one; "Director Keller, this is the second time such things have occured regarding your private life! It's completely unprofessional! We will be pulling all future investment from Grey Haven and Miss Rivers, otherwise we'll be entangled to death by you both!"

"But...wait!"

There was nothing Ric could do now except watch them leave. Suddenly he catches sight of a bunch of reporters swarming outside the restaurant window and grabs a hold of a very perplexed Lia; "We need to go!"

Without hesitating another second, he quickly pulls her through a fire exit and into his car before they could get themselves surrounded. 

As soon as Lia saw the news she was furious. Even though the footage had been pixelated to protect some of her dignity, it was obvious that she was fully naked. She slaps Ric hard across the face; "You took _videos_!?"

Ric touches his stinging cheek in shock and then his expression melts into one of fury. He grabs her wrist none too gently; "Don't be so fucking stupid! You think I'd put myself in the firing line!? I didn't know there was a security camera in my office!" Ric was flustered by this sudden turn of events and didn't have time to care about Lia's feelings now. He gives her a firm shake; "Think! Who could have done this!?"

Lia gazes back at him with wide eyes, caught between fright and helplessness; "Apart from Eryn, I can't think of anyone else! I just wanted her to be an outcast, but I never expected her to do this. How can I ever show my face again? She's ruined my reputation and my life and I'll never get nominated for the Phoenix Awards now!" She wipes the angry tears from her cheeks, "I want her to apologise publicly!"

Ric glares at her, "If this was Eryn, she'd had confronted me about it! So stop stirring up trouble, because if anything else happens, we're done for!" 

She begins to sob under the weight of his fierce reprimand and his anger instantly cools; "Come on, I'll take you home. All activities will be postponed for the meantime while I investigate this. I'll let the production team know."

"You're going to leave me, aren't you!? This entire situation only happened because of you, and now you don't even want me..."

Ric pulls her into a reassuring hug; "Silly girl, why wouldn't I want you? It's just that we shouldn't see each other for the time being while I sort this mess out. I promise you, I'll deal with it as quickly as possible. Now call Mark and have him meet us."

As soon as they reached her house, Ric orders Lia's assistant to stay with her and then speeds off in a screech of tyres, leaving her with no choice but to stare after him from the pavement. As she watches the car disappear from sight, she only had one emotion left. Hatred.

Mark grasps her shoulders anxiously; "Come on, let's get inside quickly. The reporters will be swarming all over here soon."

Lia leans into him for support as he takes her indoors, "Is there any chance I can turn this around?"

Fearing that she was still upset, he nods immediately; "Of course there is. You still have the baby. Director Keller won't ever abandon you!"

"Baby?" Lia slowly caresses her stomach and her eyes began to sparkle again. Yes. She still had her baby.

* *

Because of the video incident, the entire production was forced to suspend work for the day.

Eryn spent the free time resting in her hotel room studying the script, but she was still exhausted. Since she'd left home she had hardly slept at all and she was certainly beginning to show for it.

Suddenly her phone lights up with a call from Thranduil. As always, his thoughts were direct and straightforward; "I miss you. What are you up to?"

"Reading the script in my room. Nancy has gone to get some dinner." Eryn smiles softly. Just hearing his intoxicating voice already made her feel better, "Thank you again for the lunch you sent yesterday. It was wonderful. But you've been spending money on me again."

Thranduil pulls up the high collar of his coat to avoid recognition and steps into an elevator with his luggage; "Money is insignificant. I would do so much more for you, Eryn."

"Then I can only thank you, dear husband." She instantly blushes as soon as the words leave her mouth and she was so glad he couldn't see her face right now.

"Hmm.. that's _much_ better. So... Do you miss me?" His tone was so alluring. He sounded as if he wanted to devour her.

"Of course I miss you. If I didn't have two huge scenes left to film, I would have come home to spend some time with you." She clutches the script nervously in her hand, "Will you be upset if my work becomes hectic in the future?"

As a man of status, Thranduil would surely want a wife who could stand by his side and care for him. If Eryn became successful again, she wouldn't have that kind of personal time.

"No."

"Really?" Hearing his answer, her heart was filled with relief. Thranduil would never lie to her.

He turns the corner in the hall and sees Nancy there waiting for him. He smiles and winks as she gives him an excited thumbs up; "Really. Because no matter where you are, if I ever want to see you, or you want to see me, then I will just come and find you, even if it's only for one night."

As soon as he reaches her, Nancy swipes her card and opens the door for him, revealing the blushing woman he had been so worried about.

"What are you..?" Eryn's eyes go wide in surprise and she immediately covers her head, "You can't see me like this! I just took my make-up off and I haven't been sleeping well!"

She hadn't even brushed her hair that day and didn't want her flawless husband to see her in such a mess.

Thranduil laughs as he sits down on the edge of the bed and pulls her arms away from her face; "Is there any side of you that I haven't seen before?"

He kisses her neck and Nancy closes the door with a satisfied smile. She had been worried about Eryn's lack of sleep, so when Thranduil had promised her that he would pay them a surprise visit, she had felt relieved. With him here, Nancy could finally have a night off from fretting and go and get a decent meal and some rest herself. 

"What are you doing here? Aren't you busy at the company?" Eryn gazes up at the beautiful man before her as though she couldn't quite believe he was real.

Thranduil brushes her burning cheek with the backs of his fingers and smiles tenderly, "Very busy. But you are more important."

He had postponed two meetings and brought all necessary documents that required his signature on the road with him just to be able to spend a single night with her. 

"I'm touched." 

"Touched? Is that all you have to say?" He tilts his head to study her with a mischievous glint sparkling in his icy eyes, "I came all this way specifically to see you, and you can't find any other way of expressing your feelings?"

Eryn casts around for a response, but the words wouldn't come. She suddenly felt feverish. "I..."

Before she could even figure out what she wanted to say, his lips had found hers, desperate, and crushing with a deep unsated longing that could only be fulfilled by her alone. She whimpers softly against his skin and he murmurs in satisfaction when she immediately surrenders to his indomitable will and deepens the kiss.

He delves into her mouth without hesistation, and in his urgency to reacquaint himself with the taste of her, he didn't even notice the slender fingers tugging and fumbling at the buttons of his coat until her hands were already on him. The broad expanse of his chest tenses under the thin cloth of his shirt as her fingertips begin to map out each ridge and dip of solid muscle, and he groans in full appreciation of her touch and the uncharacteristic boldness she was showing in exploring him this way.

Encouraged by this unusual lack of rejection, he tightens his grip on her and slowly lowers her back against the bed, sinking her delicate form into the soft mattress with all the glorious weight of his own; and she gasps against his mouth, her whole body turning rigid when she suddenly finds herself trapped helplessly beneath him. 

The gentle hands that had just been so eagerly caressing now begin to push at him in panic, and Thranduil knew immediately that he had gone too far.

The darkness of desire recedes rapidly from his striking gaze and he pulls back slightly to find her staring up at him with wide, fearful eyes; "Eryn.."

"Thranduil, I..."

He shushes her reassuringly; "I came here with no intention other than holding you. That's all. I would never do anything else unless you wanted me to. You _know_ that, Eryn."

Her eyes soften and fill with emotion when she hears the absolute sincerity in his voice and she slowly begins to relax beneath him, even though her heartbeat remained frantic. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me.."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He strokes her hair gently to soothe her, knowing that even allowing him to dominate her this much was a big step for her and requiring a lot of courage on her part; "And there's nothing wrong with you. It's perfectly natural for you to feel the way you do."

Her expression turns hopeful, "It is?"

"Of course." He nods and brushes back a few golden strands from her brow with a tender smile; "You've never had anyone treat you with the love and respect you deserve before, so it's only understandable that you would be afraid of giving yourself to another person in the most vulnerable way."

Circling a strong arm around her waist, he gently rolls them both over until she was the one straddling him, and she visibly calms down as soon as he relinquishes his control over her. "But I want you to know that I'm never going to leave you. And whether we're ever intimate or not, you'll always be my Mrs Lee."

A painful constriction rises in Eryn's throat, and she feels suddenly overwhelmed that this amazing man would ever show her so much patience and understanding when he could simply click his fingers and have any woman he wanted to fulfill his needs. " _Thank you_.."

His cheeks dimple and she sees the warmth in his eyes as he holds his arms out for her; "There's nothing to thank for. But if you insist, then I only take payment in cuddles and kisses."

Despite her heartache, she giggles softly and immediately lowers herself into his waiting embrace, feeling beyond lucky to have him in her life. Resting her head against his shoulder, she closes her eyes and listens to his steady heartbeat with a sigh of relief; "I really missed you."

"I missed you too." His lips find her temple and press a soft kiss there; "And I was worried when I heard you hadn't slept."

Eryn's slender fingers subconsciously twist into a strand of his silken hair and Thranduil thought he might have just discovered one of the causes, but her straightforward answer surprises him even more.

"I couldn't hear you breathing."

His heart swells to breaking point with love for her and he holds her to him all the tighter. "I didn't sleep well without you either. It was unbearable."

"Then you'll stay with me tonight?"

He nods without hesistation; "Of course. Although, this bed is much smaller than the one we have at home. You might have to get a lot closer or there won't be enough room."

"You say that like I'm not fully intending to sleep on you, Mr Lee."

He laughs appreciatively, the deep, melodious sound reverberating from his chest and through her cheek, "I think I can live with that."

She pulls back to look at him with an affectionate smile, finding him even more mesmerising than usual from this particular angle. Without even thinking, she begins to map his flawless face, and Thranduil remains perfectly still, his pale eyes never leaving hers while she explores each and every one of his features with a feather touch. "You're so beautiful.."

His lips curve into a gentle smile, immediately drawing her attention back to his mouth, and she traces its softness too with the tips of her fingers. He had the most indecent lips she had ever seen in her life and the lingering kisses he gave her with them were even more so.

He leans into her palm, enjoying her fascination with him and the very bold words she'd just uttered; "Are you flirting with me again, Miss Eryn?"

She nods, drawing closer to him until they were almost resting nose to nose, "Is it working?"

Before he could even respond she had already returned her lips to his. 

* *

In a room on the floor below, Nancy was just finishing a very relaxing dinner when she received a call from Director Keller.

"What do _you_ want?" she snaps as soon as she answers. If Eryn wasn't still under contract with Grey Haven she would definitely have blocked this number.

"You.." Ric restrains his anger with difficulty, "Is Eryn still with the production?"

"Of course. Eryn is dedicated to her work, unlike some I could mention who can't act for shit and only know how to dine and socialise..." Nancy didn't even pause for breath as she continued to vent her anger, "...And rely on their looks... Actually, maybe more than their looks.."

Ric almost smashes his phone in anger, "I don't have time to listen to your bullshit, Nancy! Put Eryn on!"

"No." Nancy was tempted to tell him about Thranduil, but she knew Eryn didn't want to publicise their relationship just yet, so she held her tongue and made up another excuse instead; "She's already gone to bed. There's an early cast meeting she has to attend so she doesn't have time to speak with Director Keller tonight."

With that she hung up. She knew he was only calling because of the videos and she sure as hell wouldn't let him ruin Eryn's time with Thranduil.

Ric stares at the phone in furious disbelief for a moment and then quickly tries Eryn again, but the call still wouldn't connect. 

He sits alone in his office until almost midnight, his mind in a jumbled mess of frustration and panic. The news of his and Lia's infidelity continued to circulate as the hottest topic on the internet.

"Damn it! What are those people in Public Relations doing!?" He pushes the papers from his desk in temper and sends them scattering across the floor while his phone lights up with yet another message from Lia. He ignores it like he had ignored all the rest.

Grabbing his jacket, he exits the building and quickly heads for the nearest nightclub instead.

He needed to have a time-out and relieve some stress.

* *

Early the next morning, Nancy covertly escorts Director Lee from the hotel and sees him off before returning to Eryn's room with coffee and breakfast. "Wake up sleepy head."

Unwilling to be roused from her peaceful slumber, Eryn groans into the pillow and breathes in the lingering scent of the man that had just been laying there. She reaches out for him and then opens her bleary eyes when her fingers could only find air; "Thranduil?"

"He already left. He has an early meeting to get to and didn't want to wake you." She places the breakfast tray on the bedside table, "He says he'll contact you later."

Eryn pushes herself up on an elbow and squints at her assistant, her heart already breaking in the knowledge that he was no longer there. "Oh.."

Nancy sighs at her despondent expression and then opens the curtains, temporarily blinding her friend; "By the way, Ric has been trying to get a hold of you all evening. Do you want to return his call?"

"No." Eryn yawns and stretches as she reluctantly swings her legs out of bed; "He's ignored me plenty of times. It's about time he had a taste of his own medicine."

Nancy nods her approval; "Well, I found out this morning that Lia applied for leave, but the Directing Team and Studio managed to bring in another investor yesterday and have already removed her entirely from the third female lead. Alex Jackson has given the order to resume filming, so you just need to keep doing your best and let me handle everything else.."

"Very well. Thank you for all your hard work Nancy." She sends a quick message to Thranduil and then heads into the bathroom with another yawn. "What time do we have to be on set?"

"Nine. We'll go together." 

By the time Eryn arrived at the studio, the place was already bustling with activity. There seemed to be far more people than usual, and the entire atmosphere was one of needing to make up for lost time.

"Ahh Eryn, there you are." Director Jackson walks over as soon as he sees her. "Today's shoot is going to be a bit more difficult. Not only are you working with an inexperienced actor, but there's also the crying scene. However, I want to cut between the present day and then do some flashbacks from when you and the male lead were a couple. Do you think you can pull that off for me?"

Even though Alex had a high opinion of Eryn's acting, she'd only just come back from a long hiatus and he was a bit concerned.

"Sure, no problem." Eryn already knew the script like the back of her hand; "I'll go straight to wardrobe and then we can get started."

Director Jackson smiles in relief and nods before heading off to sort out the various camera angles he would need for the first take. Once all departments had been checked and Eryn had emerged from make-up, they immediately began to film.

From a seat behind the crew, Nancy watches as Eryn takes control of the scene, her intensity and depth driving the rhythm of the entire act with her typical flawless and breathtaking performance. 

Director Jackson raises a hand and the camera focuses in on Eryn's face, capturing the heartbreaking emotions present in her topaz eyes and preserving them for audiences in generations to come.

A lump forms in Nancy's throat and she feels suddenly overwhelmed by pride. Nobody had been more devastated than her when Eryn had announced her retirement from the film industry, and she knew better than anyone the sacrifices her friend had made to achieve her rise to the top. Aside from natural talent, the endless hard work and criticisms she'd had to overcome were not something any ordinary person could endure, and it only served to make this long awaited moment even sweeter now.

Alex gazes at the camera and nods in satisfaction; "Cut!!" The entire team were delighted.

Eryn wipes her eyes and then strides to Director Jackson's side to watch the screen with the crew; "Alex, do you need to shoot these last three shots again in another angle?"

He frowns as he reviews the footage; "Preferably, but it's too difficult, Eryn. We'd need you to replicate your emotions to perfection." To act a crying scene wasn't hard, but to do it twice and exactly mirror the previous performance would be the greatest test for any actor.

"I can do it."

Alex raises a brow in surprise; "Very well, if you're sure." He raises his megaphone, "Let's do another take! Get ready, everyone!" He smiles as Eryn returns to her starting position; "Knock 'em dead, kiddo."

She had the demeanour of a born star and was prepared to do anything within her power to accommodate the Director's requirements. But more importantly she had a flawless ability to perform.

The incident with Richard Keller and Lia Rivers had not only left her unaffected, it had actually motivated her, and the second shot was also completed smoothly. "Cut! Brilliant, Eryn! Just Brilliant!" Deeply impressed, he gives her a thumbs up, "Ok, people. Let's take a quick coffee break before we do the final scenes!"

Everyone scrambles to go to the bathroom or grab a quick snack and Nancy ushers Eryn into a chair in the dressing room and hands her some fruit. Whenever the actress was working, she always got lost inside the role, so it was left up to Nancy to take care of her or she'd surely neglect herself.

Eryn takes a drink of water and just bites into a pear when she sees her assistant cancel an incoming call on her phone with an expression of distaste; "What's wrong?"

"It's Ric. Because he can't get a hold of you, he's called me ten times already." She frowns with annoyance; "He should have realised his despicable actions would only ever bring him to one conclusion.."

Her phone lights up again and Eryn's eyes turn cold. She puts down the fruit and wipes her hands; "I'll take it. I can't let him keep bothering you all the time."

As soon as the call connects, Ric begins shouting; "Nancy! Where's Eryn!? Have her call me back immediately!"

"What do you want with me?" Eryn's voice was dangerously calm.

"Eryn!? I couldn't get through to you. Are you.. Are you still at the studio? You..." He seemed incredibly nervous.

"Ric, I have a lot of work to do, so if there's nothing important you want to discuss then stop pestering me."

Ric immediately begins to panic; "No, don't hang up! Listen, Eryn... I've been doing a lot of thinking and.. Well, I want us to get married. As long as it's what you want to do, you can still make as many movies as you wish and I'll even help you get the resources to the best of my abilities. But I can't ever be without you, Eryn. I want to come and get you as soon as possible and we'll go straight to the Registry Office."

This was the only solution he'd been able to think of while he was drinking all night.

If it wasn't for the fact that Eryn was the eldest granddaughter of Lord Redgrove, he could easily have given her up for Lia Rivers. But Eryn was in line to inherit not only a title, but a vast estate back in England and Lord Redgrove's diamond business. If he were to marry her he would become flithy rich as well as improve his status exponentially. He couldn't just let that go.

As long as Eryn had not yet seen the videos in the news, he would have a chance to get her down the aisle before even having to explain himself. And once he did, he knew she would believe him. She had always loved him far too much to ever leave him.

As for his mistress, well... He couldn't think about her right now.

"Get married?" Eryn laughs, "Correct me if I'm wrong, Ric... But didn't you say that our wedding would be postponed indefinitely? Are you really going to go back on your word so quickly?"

"I was just angry when I said that. I didn't mean it. Stay put and I'll come and pick you up."

Eryn shakes her head in disgust. This man was truly pathetic; "Are you coming by yourself, or are you bringing Lia Rivers along with you? Your performance in that video was so passionate that I'm surprised you're even willing to be parted from her." Her voice suddenly turns cold, "Don't take me for a fool, Ric."

Silence greets her for several moments and then a barrage of breathless excuses; "Eryn, don't believe what you see on the internet! Those photos and videos are all fake, I swear it! I only have a working relationship with Lia! That's why I want to marry you right now and prove my innocence to you. I don't want you to fall for all that rubbish in the news!"

Eryn leans back in her chair, truly enjoying forcing him towards the edge of the cliff he had created for himself; "If that's the case, then terminate her contract. The only way you can prove your innocence to me is if she leaves Grey Haven."

Ric groans in exasperation; "Eryn, don't be angry. You know how much money the company has invested in her. If we cancel her contract now then it'll be a huge loss. You understand that better than anyone, so in this instance why can't you just stand by me and support me in my career?"

He was using the same old excuses time and again. He had no intention of ever giving Lia up and Eryn couldn't help but laugh in contempt. "Then we have nothing further to discuss."

"No, wait! ..... Ok. I'll sort it out as soon as possible. But you have to promise you'll marry me!"

Eryn smirks, her voice as cold and unyielding as ice. "Oh, you had better sort it out."

She immediately hangs up and Ric stares at his phone with his heart in his mouth. He didn't know how on earth he was going to explain this one to Lia. 


	12. Hidden

Although Ric had finally been able to get in touch with Eryn and put forward his suggestion of marriage, her cold and indifferent attitude, as well as her ruthlessness, had left him feeling deeply uncomfortable.

He stands in front of Lia's door for what seemed like a small eternity, but couldn't find the courage to go inside. He didn't even know what he was going to say to her anymore.

After deliberating his options and coming up with nothing, he takes a deep breath and bites the bullet, wanting to get the hard part out of the way as quickly as possible.

Lia looks up from the couch as soon as he enters, her eyes puffy and red from crying. "Where have you been? You left me to fend for myself!"

He glances towards Mark, who quickly lets himself out, before sitting beside her and hugging her. He hated to see her cry; "I'm sorry. I've been trying to sort this mess out."

Lia gazes at him hopefully; "And?"

He sighs wearily; "And I have a solution."

"What solution?"

He raises his eyes to hers, his expression filled with guilt; "I will buy you a nice house where you can be comfortable. Once you have given birth to our child and the matter has settled down and been forgotten about, I will pave the way for you again to become the highest paid and most popular actress."

Lia was dismayed. It sounded like he had already given up on her. She shakes her head in disbelief; "No! It took a lot of effort to even get this far and I'm not about to give it all up now! I'm not Eryn, Ric. I won't be at your mercy!"

Her tone turns icy cold with warning; "I'm carrying your baby, if you're really going to treat me like this then I will tell the reporters everything. Let's see who ends up worse off.."

In terms of ruthlessness, Lia wouldn't lose to anyone. The day she had seduced Ric she was already prepared to go down with him should the ship ever sink.

Ric stares at her in shock. He had never thought for a moment that she'd do that to him; "Lia I didn't mean it in the way you're thinking! It's just that, I've already contacted Eryn and she's agreed to marry me. If she does that, it'll go a long way to proving our innocence to the public. The thing is, she's forced me into a bit of a corner. Her one condition for marrying me is that you leave the company."

"What!?" Lia was enraged. She jumps to her feet in fury, "Why is it always that bitch who ruins everything for me!?" 

Renewed tears spill out from beneath her lashes as she begins to pace. She knew she had to hold on to Ric at any cost. If she let Eryn take him from her now, all of her plans would be ruined. "How can you believe her, Ric? Even if you married her, who's to say that you would ever get the money? You told me yourself that Lord Redgrove didn't want anything more to do with her, so do you really think he will still leave everything to her?"

"Will you calm down?"

She shoves his hand away as he approaches her; "Calm down? How can I calm down when you suggest something like that to me!? If you want me to leave the company you may as well just kill me now!"

He opens his mouth to respond but she cuts him off, almost hysterical; "I can't do this anymore, Ric! You need to make a decision! You either stay with me and our child and live in love, or have a fake marriage with Eryn that you'll never benefit from. You can't have both, so what's it to be!?"

"Lia, what... no!" He visibly deflates, "You know that I only want to be with you. I love you!"

She folds her arms and eyes him cooly; "Really?"

"Of course! It's just that I'm so busy racking my brain for a way to protect you and the baby... No matter what choice I make, you have to remember that I'm only doing it for you!" He shakes his head, utterly defeated. As much as he wanted Eryn's inheritance, perhaps Lia was right and Lord Redgrove didn't care about her at all. Besides, if he gave up on Lia, he knew he would sorely regret it for the rest of his life.

"Ric, I trust you but you must believe in me as well. I know that as long as we're together as a family, we can overcome any difficulties."

Ric runs his hands through his hair as he returns to the sofa. He didn't feel that this matter would be so easily solved. "I originally wanted you to win Best Supporting Actress for Evening Tide to pave the way for the Phoenix Awards. But now those videos will certainly have messed things up in terms of nominations. I'll have someone meet with the judges to find out if anything can be done."

Lia sits beside him, her tone persuasive; "I'll leave all that to you, but as far as Eryn is concerned, you have to listen to me. Otherwise she will destroy Grey Haven in one way or another."

"But..."

If Eryn made a comeback, with her former reputation, she would be able to regain her peak popularity in no time. Lia, on the other hand, would be pushed down from her position as First Lady of Grey Haven right down to the bottom. She couldn't just let that happen.

"If you let Eryn return to acting, she'll definitely take revenge on me. When that time comes, I won't be able to protect our baby." Lia continues to convince him with words of poison; "You have to hide her, Ric. After this movie, you can't give her any more chances to act. After a couple of years, her popularity will fade away again and people will have forgotten all about her. But if you let her become the top actress in the company, who knows what she'll do to us."

Ric sighs in resignation. Lia's concern was a reasonable one. He had taken advantage of Eryn many times in order to promote and protect Lia. If Eryn was allowed to return to her peak popularity, she definitely wouldn't give a damn about him anymore. And with that kind of power behind her, she could cause him and Lia some insurmountable problems.

"All right. I'll listen to you."

Lia's eyes begin to sparkle when she sees that she had finally won him over. She leans into his chest flirtatiously; "Freeze her out completely. Don't let her take on any shows or commercials. Sooner or later she will disappear from the industry entirely. Only then can we live in peace. I'm asking you to do this for our family, Ric."

Ric remains silent. He was calculating how he should proceed in his head. If he were to truly abandon Eryn, he would have to make a thorough decision to cut her off completely and not give her the chance to reappear in showbusiness ever again. Once it was in motion, there would be no going back.

However, he couldn't bear to let go of her entirely. Not if there was even the slightest chance left of him getting her money. 

No. He would simply control her instead and use her one last time as Lia's stepping stone.

* *

The next morning, a notice was issued on behalf of Grey Haven Entertainment informing the production team to temporarily suspend Eryn Redgrove's scenes. No explanation was given.

As soon as Eryn saw Alex Jackson's expression, she knew. She had been expecting Ric to pull a stunt like this. 

However Nancy was almost beside herself with anger when she heard, "He did _what_!?"

Eryn ignores her. She felt certain this was all Lia's idea. Since she couldn't beat her and make her give up the role in any other way, she'd convinced him to use the company's name to stop her. 

"Alex... There's only one scene left for me to do.."

Director Jackson sighs, his expression one of deepest sympathy. He knew exactly what that scumbag Keller was trying to do and it really made him sick; "I know, kiddo. But he's already issued the order."

Eryn raises a questioning brow; "What order? Was it given before or _after_ I finished filming all my scenes?"

A small smile creases the old man's lips and his sad eyes instantly regain their spark. He picks up his megaphone without hesistation; "All right people, listen up! Slight change to the schedule. We're going to be doing scene 108 first! All departments check. We begin filming in thirty minutes!"

Eryn squeezes his arm gratefully. " _Thank you.._."

"No Eryn, thank _you_." He winks knowingly, "If you don't mind my saying, I won't ever grieve that bastard's removal from the industry. So go and get ready and then make him pay."

Eryn smirks, her eyes filled with determination, "Oh, you have my word that he will indeed _pay_."

* *

After successfully completing the take in record time, Eryn says a quick farewell and thank you to Alex and the rest of the production team before returning to the hotel for her things.

As soon as she'd packed, Nancy brings the car and they immediately set off together to return to the city. "Eryn, while you were filming, I did some digging and found out that Ric stayed at Lia's apartment all last night. They're obviously up to their old tricks again."

Eryn stares out of the window indifferently; "Of course they are. Lia has convinced Ric to break off all ties. Now he'll either try to ban me or control me. I'm sure of it."

Nancy looks at her in shock; "Then it's a good thing that you met Director Lee when you did, otherwise those scumbags would completely ruin your life!"

She huffs in temper, thinking of how badly they had used Eryn in the past. In fact, if it hadn't been for Eryn, Lia would never have become famous in the first place.

Eryn smiles sadly, "I was naive back then and let him use and deceive me because I was afraid of being alone. But now I realise that I'm not alone. I have you and I have a man that has shown me that there can still be real and unselfish love in the world. And it gives me strength. I won't be weak anymore, Nancy. I promise you. I'm not the person I used to be and I'll never let them succeed again."

In order to make Lia a movie queen, Ric was willing to do anything at all. And now he had finally decided to give her up.

Well, seeing as he was so eager to be heartless, she would no longer be kind to him either. It was all over at last.

"Nancy... When we get back, prepare a back-up of my Grey Haven contract. I have a feeling we'll be needing it soon." 

Eryn leans against the seat to ponder her next course of action. Just then, her assistant's phone rang.

"It's Ric. What shall I do?"

"Answer it." There was no point in avoiding him now. She also wanted to know just how he planned to scheme against her.

Nancy answers the call and Ric's voice immediately comes through her earpiece. He'd only said a few sentences when the little brunette explodes; "Fuck you, Ric! I won't allow Eryn to be managed by another person! Don't go overboard!"

She hangs up angrily and turns to Eryn; "He's changing your manager! Her name is Miranda Evans and she was the one who issued the notice to suspend your filming. He's also announced through the company that you are temporarily not taking on any other projects and he's just contacted the production team to ask them to cut most of your scenes. Alex Jackson has told him to go fuck himself." She frowns in disgust, "You were right, Eryn. He's trying to unilaterally ban you."

"No. Not ban me. Control me." Eryn gazes thoughtfully out of the window as she contemplates her situation. She had indeed signed a contract with Grey Haven. And even though any decent lawyer would be able to tear it to shreds, she didn't want to leave the company just yet and let go of Ric and Lia so easily. 

No, she would put up with his toothless threats for the time being, but in doing so, Ric could refuse any opportunities that came her way with just a single sentence, and as long as he didn't give his permission, she would never be able to take on another project again. 

He had her trapped, and she had to wonder if he would ever have dared use such a method to force her retirement if she hadn't once foolishly trusted him and done it for him voluntarily.

Beside her, Nancy was struggling even more to come to terms with this change and was deeply upset for her friend. Eryn had sacrificed so much for Ric and Grey Haven, and even if there was no merit, she had still provided him with a lot of money and even more value in terms of physical labour. Yet Ric was able to ignore all these years of investment after only a few words from his trashy mistress. It was enough to boil her blood; "Do you want to make Lia's full pregnancy report public? That would teach them not to mess with you!"

"Now is not the time. Lia and Ric aren't idiots in this industry and they wouldn't be so stupid as to make an outright enemy of me until there was no other option. Since they've provided me with a new manager, then they must have some plans for me and I want to know exactly what they are. I'll play along for now. Take me to Grey Haven."

* *

On the other side of the city, Thranduil had also received the news. Since the third day of their marriage, he'd had his people placed everywhere in order to protect her from behind the scenes. He even had someone inside Grey Haven itself.

She may just be a celebrity to the outside world, but to him, she was the only woman he'd ever love. And now someone was threatening to ruin her.

He looks up from the report in his hands, his pale eyes almost turned black with silent rage; "Richard Keller is surely courting death ... Investigate Miranda Evans carefully. Don't allow her any opportunity to make a move."

"Understood, Director Lee."

He leans back into his seat, ominously twirling the gold pen around his fingers. How dare anyone try to hurt the woman under his protection? He would make them pay the ultimate price.

Less than thirty minutes later, Nancy's phone receives a detailed report from Thranduil's assistant, Feren. It included all the new manager's most private information and the bubbly brunette couldn't help but squeal in delight, "Wow! He really _is_ the CEO of White Stag! He's way too efficient!"

Eryn had always felt that Thranduil would be watching over her and a loving smile touches her lips to know that her suspicions had now been proved correct.

Nancy glances at her shrewdly from the corner of her eye. "That's it. It's over. Just look at your face. You've really fallen for him, haven't you?"

Eryn blushes furiously and stays silent, but Nancy knew better and so did she.

* *

Upon arrival at the company, Eryn was just about to get out of the car when she received a message from her new manager: _'I have begged Director Keller to give you the chance to do a lingerie commercial, so hurry up back from the studio. I'm only going to wait for half an hour.'_

The drive from the studio to Grey Haven was two hours and fifty minutes. Eryn snorts derisively and completely ignores the text. 

Entering the building, she immediately parts with Nancy who runs off to do some urgent printing and makes her way directly to the CEO's office.

"Eryn.. Why don't you knock before you come in?" Ric was looking over some documents when he heard her footsteps, but she had already entered the room.

"Do I need to knock to see you at this hour?" She stands in front of his desk aggressively; "Isn't there anything you wish to tell me?"

He raises an indifferent brow, but Eryn was wise to his little games now; "If you had fallen in love with Lia, all you had to do was tell me and I would've given you my blessings. But no, you had to sneak around behind my back. Was it fun? _Exciting_?"

Ric quickly stands up to close the door, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Eryn crosses her arms while maintaining her distance from him, her expression was filled with disgust; "Don't bullshit me! The entire world knew and only I, who is your fiancée in name, am kept in the dark! Did I _ever_ matter to you, Ric? After everything I've done for you, you still went and had an affair!"

Ric sighs awkwardly and runs his hand through his hair; "I didn't want to be ruthless with you, Eryn. But you forced me into a corner. What was it that you promised me before? You swore that you would retire from the film industry and then you went behind my back and destroyed the road that I paved for Lia. With that ruined, my future is also ruined. The only one at fault here is you."

Ric refused to be beaten. At the very least he had to show that there was nothing wrong with what he did.

Eryn was appalled. How had she ever faced this person before? She stares at him in utter shock for a moment and then..

_**CRACK** _

Ric goes staggering backwards into his desk as Eryn slaps him full force across the face. His expression of surprise immediately turns ugly, but something in her eyes stopped his retaliation dead in its tracks. Eryn had never hit anyone before, let alone him. "Have you _heard_ yourself!? This is _my_ fault!? Was it my fault that I've been lied to and manipulated by you for years after putting you in the position you enjoy today? Was it my fault that you slept with Lia behind my back? Was it my fault that you got caught?"

He staightens himself up in embarassment and then smooths down his jacket before facing her again, "I wanted to be with you because I found you attractive. I was going to marry you and then divorce you after a few years, but you wouldn't even let me touch you! So yes, it is your fault! Don't pretend to be innocent!"

"I _am_ innocent! You've just described the very definition of innocent!" Eryn takes a deep breath to pull herself back from the brink; "I obviously had good reason for not letting you touch me and you've proved those reservations to be _extremely_ accurate! What you just depicted to me isn't _love_ , Ric. You've never once respected my wishes. It's all just silly little lies to trick women into your bed, so you can't use my not letting you touch me as an excuse for your infidelity, when it was simply your own weakness as a man that led you to it!" 

Eryn snorts in contempt of the fake look of remorse on his face, "I can almost guarantee now that you would still have done the same even if I _had_ gone to bed with you. I mean, it didn't take you long, did it? If what you say is true, then I can only surmise that the reason you held off on our wedding for so long and stopped pressuring me, was because you had already started screwing Lia! I was obviously not worth it from the start!"

Her chest heaves for breath and she was trembling to restrain herself from hitting him again. She didn't even know the pathetic little man before her any more and questioned if she ever had; "You know, for the first time in my life, I actually feel sorry for Lia. By doing what you've done to me, I can also see that you'll do exactly the same thing to her in the future. You'll die a lonely, old man with nothing left but regrets and I hope when that time comes, you'll remember this day. Before I was blind, but now I see you for what you truly are and from this moment onwards I'll walk my own path. We're through."

Ric's face twists in anger and the dent to his pride brought on by her uncharacteristic yet solid rebuttal was especially painful; "You want to end it with me? Fine! Then we'll each go our separate ways! But remember this... You will never escape my control. As long as your contract is with me, I can hide you at any time of my choosing. And even when it expires, I can still make things impossible for you! I will ensure you never reach the top again!"

Eryn laughs coldly. He was so delusional that he didn't even realise any half-competent lawyer on the planet could prove his contract wasn't worth the paper it was written on. In fact, she could sue him to the point of bankruptcy if she really wanted to. His threats were toothless, but she didn't want to make him aware of that just yet. She wanted her revenge first. "Then I'll be waiting. But the thing I feel I'll be waiting for is the glorious demise of Grey Haven."

She takes a step towards him, her eyes like ice; "Remember this.. I made you, and I can also break you. I will take away everything that you hold dear. Starting now."

Ric sneers derisively; "No you won't. You'll never leave me. Any time I want you, you'll come running back. You always do."

"Then I guess we'll just have to wait and see who is the first to come running."

Eryn buries the last bit of pain in her heart and leaves his office without so much as another word. 

All those years down the drain and for what? A heartless dog. Her only motive now was to make him disappear completely from the entertainment industry and take Lia along with him.

When Eryn arrived at her private resting room, Nancy was already there waiting for her; "How was it?"

Eryn sighs in resignation, "No worse than I expected. But now the war has truly begun."

Just as they were talking, a middle-aged woman in thin high heels walks over to them, her sharp voice echoing around the corridor; "Eryn! Didn't you see my message or are you completely blind!? I've had to wait another ten minutes for you!"

Eryn raises a questioning brow and Nancy whispers, "That's Ms Evans."

Miranda Evans thought that since Director Keller had been the one to appoint her as Eryn's manager, then Eryn would immediately bow down to her and apologise. She comes to a standstill before them with a proud, gloating smile; "If you're sincere in your apology, I suppose I can let the matter slide."

Eryn eyes her with mild amusement; "Is this your first time managing someone? How quaint." Without waiting for a reply she closes the resting room door in the woman's face and completely ignores her.

Miranda was speechless. She had never thought that a retired actress who had just been banned by her own company could be so arrogant. Fucking diva.

She kicks open the door in outrage, and the wooden panel almost bounces off its hinges. "How dare you..!"

_CRACK_

Eryn had never slapped so many people in one day before. Her hand was starting to hurt.

Miranda falls against the wall clutching her cheek; "That was a warning shot. The next will be harder." Eryn studies the woman coldly; "I've truly never heard of a _manager_ trying to manipulate an actress before. Ric Keller and Lia Rivers may be trying to ban me, but after they've succeeded do you truly believe that you'll still be useful to them? When the time comes, do you think they won't kick you out first?"

"Director Keller wouldn't do that to me!"

Eryn laughs contemptuously; "Oh? And why not? Did they promise you a lot of money? Are you sure you'll ever receive it? I guarantee you, even in the unlikely event that Ric does intend to pay you, I would have dealt with you long before he had the chance."

She closes in on the woman slowly and the aura she exuded was both cold and deadly. For a moment she almost reminded Nancy of Director Lee. "In showbusiness, no one is completely innocent. I've trampled on many people who tried to stop me winning Best Actress. So if you don't want to be the latest causality in that long list of people I've stepped on, make a decision! Do you want to continue being Ric and Lia's informant? Or do you want to be mine?"

Miranda had been told that Eryn was a meek little pushover, but the woman standing before her was utterly terrifying. Her heart skips a beat and she tries to take a step backwards but finds herself trapped against the wall. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"No idea, eh?" Nancy throws the newly printed report that Feren had sent her into Miranda's face, "Then have a look at this and maybe you will.."

Miranda catches the file and glances at it in confusion, her expression quickly turning white with shock. How had Eryn managed to investigate her so thoroughly and so quickly?

Nancy shakes her head in disgust; "Buying and selling of private information while working as stockbroker, fraud, money laundering.. What a sorry mess you would find yourself in if this lot were to be exposed."

Miranda stares at them both in disbelief. Unlike Lia, who only knew how to act like a spoiled child and rely on Director Keller, Eryn's methods were next level. "I've turned over a new leaf since those days, and I would sincerely like to keep it that way." She takes a deep breath and straightens herself up before Eryn, "I'm sorry, Miss Redgrove. My attitude was appalling and I promise you that it will not happen again."

Eryn nods in acceptance of the apology and then makes herself a cup of coffee before sitting down on the couch. Miranda turns to Nancy, "However, Director Keller has already appointed me as Miss Redgrove's manager. If I don't do it, he'll only send someone else. In this regard at least, I can't go against his orders."

Eryn leans back in her seat and takes a sip of her drink; "I can keep you here with me. But if you ever once go behind my back and betray me, you'll have to bear the consequences. And I'll give you fair warning now, they will be more severe than you think."

Miranda lowers her eyes in submission. This woman was entirely ruthless. How could Director Keller think that she would be easy to deal with?

"Show me the advertising contract."

It took Miranda a moment to realise that Eryn meant the lingerie advertisement. She swallows nervously and takes it from her bag. She had originally thought of several ways to pressure Eryn into signing, so it took her completely by surprise when Eryn signs it without even looking at it.

Miranda felt that she couldn't understand this woman at all. "Miss Eryn, you're _agreeing_ to this? Aren't you going to read the contents first?"

"Since Ric has arranged this specifically for me, does it make any difference if I read it or not?" If she refused, he would only find another way to force her hand. It was better to accept it now and think of another way to handle it.

"You just need to deal with the details of my schedule. We can't afford to forget anything right now." Eryn was completely calm, as though she was merely commenting on the weather, "The only other thing you need to be clear on is whether you're with me as a respected equal, or you're with Lia Rivers' as a pawn. I'll leave that choice to you."

Miranda had never met an artist who planned for themselves, and she couldn't help but feel a new respect for this seemingly gentle actress. It was obvious to her now why Lia's popularity was declining each day, while Eryn's was skyrocketing, and she certainly had a lot more about her than Director Keller had led her to believe. 

She was suddenly curious to see how far Eryn could go, and she had a sneaking suspicion that, in the future, Grey Haven was destined to be trampled on by this woman. 

She really didn't want to miss out on that kind of fun.

Making a decision, she nods firmly; "Rest assured, I will do my job well, Miss Redgrove."

Eryn smiles, knowing that she'd just won herself a new and valuable ally, "Then I'll wait for your news."

Miranda takes her leave of them and Eryn rises to her feet immediately. "Let's get out of here."

As soon as they get in the car, Eryn slumps in the seat. Her previous strength vanishes in the blink of an eye and her exhaustion becomes obvious. Nancy was deeply concerned for her friend's mental health; "They..."

"It's over, Nancy.." She looks over at her assistant, her heartache clear; "I felt as if I never knew that person in the CEO's office."

Nancy squeezes her hand in sympathy, "They'll get what's coming to them sooner or later. Don't you worry yourself about them anymore, Eryn. Your path will only get broader and brighter while they sink into the darkest abyss."

"I wish I could stop worrying. I wish I could be like Thranduil and control my emotions at will. But I can't. Not yet." She sighs and leans against the window. "Please take me home, I'm tired."

Eryn would never regret the path she had chosen because it had led her to the man that she truly loved, but she had still paid dearly for both her ignorance and her blindness.

She knew Ric's methods would definitely be limitless now. As long as his mistress had a request, he would agree to it a million times over. So Eryn would have to fight fire with fire to win.

She'd restrict and control every single opportunity that he created for Lia.

* *

On arriving home from work, Thranduil steps through the door and then frowns when he sees all the lights in the house dimmed.

He quickly takes off his jacket and strides into the lounge only to find Eryn curled on her side in a tiny ball on the sofa, with her brow pressed tightly to her knees.

He immediately sinks down to the floor beside her in panic, "Eryn?"

She slowly lifts her head to look at him, and his heart breaks at the sheer depth of grief trapped within her topaz eyes. He could feel the shards of agony exploding outwards from every part of her being.

"Hey.." Reaching out for him, she pulls him closer, her lips already searching out his, and Thranduil hesistantly responds; gently, carefully, his mouth brushing hers with only the lightest of touches.

"Make love to me.."

He tenses in surprise. Of all the things he had expected her to say to him, this one wouldn't have even made the list. The pain in his chest intensifies in the realisation that she was hurting so badly that she was willing to give herself to him in the hope of feeling anything other than what she was experiencing right now. "Eryn, no..."

A stab of rejection mingles with the churning emotion in her eyes and her quiet voice becomes deceptively light; "You don't want me?"

He frowns, the lines creasing between his thick eyebrows; "Of course I want you. I want you more than anything else in the world. But not like this.." He lifts a hand to sweep back the loose strands of gold from her temple; "I know how much that means to you, Eryn...and if you do ever decide to give yourself to me, I want it to be for the right reason."

Her eyes begin to mist and he could tell that even swallowing was becoming difficult for her; "What is the right reason, Thranduil?"

He rubs her cheek gently with his thumb to comfort her; "Only you can discover that for yourself. But I think it's obvious to both of us that this isn't it."

He rises to his feet with a sigh and she pushes herself into a sitting position to make room for him on the sofa beside her. "I would want to give you an unforgettable experience and a happy memory. Not a regret tinged with sadness." 

He opens his arms for her, his pale eyes filled with love and compassion, "I will never take advantage of you. I will always protect you and be your safe haven. And if you ever want to cry, well.. I'll be there for that too."

As soon as the simple words of comfort had left his mouth, Eryn throws herself into his waiting embrace and chokes on a sob; "I'm so sorry, Thranduil.. Marrying you was the best day of my life...and you make me so happy .. I know I shouldn't cry over such things.."

"Shhh.. I know..." He tightens his hold on her and rubs her back gently while she weeps into his silver hair, "You never have to put on an act and pretend to be someone you're not in front of me."

Thranduil knew that Eryn only cared for him alone and that she'd removed Ric from her heart entirely on the night she had burned her memories. Her pain wasn't about any lingering feelings for that man, but an anger and sadness of all the years that had been wasted because of him. 

It was something that she hadn't ever grieved for up until now, but Thranduil had always known that the day would come when she finally needed to. And no matter how much he hated to see her cry, he knew it was necessary if she was ever to fully heal and free herself from the past.

So he continues to hold her steady while she sobs herself out in his arms, and he hoped that through this simple gesture of comfort alone, she would find the strength and courage she needed to finally let go.

After what felt like hours, her broken cries begin to dissipate into a quiet weeping and Thranduil presses a soft kiss into her hair and rocks her gently while he waits for her to recover; the soothing motion guiding her through the last of her sorrows.

Her tears eventually run dry and the fingers that had been tightly twisted into the thin material of his shirt suddenly slacken their desperate grip as she slumps exhausted into his arms. "I'm sorry.."

She sniffs pitifully and then lifts her head from his hair, her eyes swollen and red from grief, and Thranduil's concerned expression turns tender as he reaches up to thumb away the wetness on her pale cheeks; "Don't apologise. You have nothing to feel sorry for." 

She gives him a grateful, albeit watery smile and he cradles her face in his strong hands; "Listen to me. I want you to know that in this life, and all those that may follow, I will be the the most important person to you. No matter what situations you may encounter in the future, I will always be here to help you, support you and encourage you; and my arms will forever be open to you. But I need you to rely on me more, Eryn. No one should have to go through these things alone, and you no longer need to. So can you do that for me? Please?"

She wipes her eyes on her sleeve and nods, feeling close to tears again, but of a different kind. His love for her would be her armour now. "I promise.."

He leans in to kiss away the remaining wetness from her cheeks, his hair tickling at her skin; "That's all I ask."

She gives him a gentle squeeze in gratitude and then looks at the time. It was already dark outside, "I'm sorry...it's so late and I've neglected you with my problems. I'll go make dinner."

He shakes his silver head and places her back onto the sofa; "Oh no you don't. You stay right here and I'll cook tonight. No arguments."

He presses another kiss to her cheek and then heads off in the direction of the kitchen, leaving Eryn to question for the millionth time what she had ever done to deserve this angel of a man in her life.

* *

After a pleasant meal spent in companionable silence, Thranduil places down his fork on his empty plate and looks across the kitchen counter at his marginally more cheerful wife; "I heard what happened at Grey Haven today and I was so worried about you. I waited for you to call me, but you didn't."

If Eryn made a request of him, it would be immediately granted. After all, she was the wife of Thranduil Oropherion Lee, President CEO of White Stag Entertainment. Anything that she could ever want was within her reach, so why did she insist on taking such lengths to exact revenge on an insignificant character like Richard Keller?

He longed to destroy him for her, but for some reason she still insisted on breaking that man herself.

"I know you want a fulfilling relationship with mutual status and respect, Eryn. But please keep in mind one thing. To the outside world I may be Director Lee, but to you... I'm just your man."

His words were so gentle and sincere, that she couldn't help but feel moved. She gives him a small smile and nods, "I know. Thank you."

He rises to his feet to clear the dishes away, "Go and relax in a hot bath then, Lady Eryn. It'll make you feel better. I have a few documents to take care of before bed."

"Very well. Thank you for dinner." She stands on tiptoes to kiss his cheek as she passes him by and Thranduil was suddenly very tempted to join her for that bath.

When she'd spent at least an hour soaking in steaming water and bubbles, Eryn returns downstairs in her pyjamas and makes some hot chocolate before going in search of her still absent husband.

Finding him relaxed on the leather couch in his study and reading through some papers, she places the mugs on the table in front of him and then boldly sits herself in his lap.

"You little demon.." Thranduil laughs when he finds everything he had ever wished for placed willingly into his arms, and he abandons his files immediately to pull her closer and inhale the freshly bathed scent of her skin. She was becoming far more confident these days, and the more proactive she was, the more he wanted her. But first, he would do everything in his power to win her heart and trust.

She giggles as she buries herself into his chest, deciding that this would always be her favourite place in all the world; a place where she could thoroughly enjoy the happiness he gave to her. "Thank you for today."

He rests his head on top of hers and holds her all the tighter as she stifles a yawn into his throat. He hoped she could hear his heart beating for her. "You're welcome."

Smiling, she closes her eyes, allowing herself to relax into his safe embrace and be lulled by the rise and fall of the steady breathing that she had missed so much while she had been away.

It wasn't clear what time she finally fell asleep in Thranduil's arms, but when he looked down at her and saw that her beautiful face had at last turned peaceful, he quickly closes his file and lifts her gently to carry her up the stairs.

Making sure not to wake her, he places her on the bed and, after taking a quick shower, he lays himself down beside her.

All through the early hours he gazes at her sleeping form, his striking eyes seeming to imprint the very image of her into his heart. 

From the moment Eryn had decided to deal with her past herself, Thranduil had respected her wishes and never overstepped the boundry. But when he'd heard today's news he had been furious.

Being in this industry for so long, he had seen too many malicious tactics and he couldn't allow her to suffer any longer.

Unbeknownst to her, he had sent more people to keep a close watch on Richard Keller and Lia Rivers, and the personal bodyguards he had hired for Eryn would be in place from tomorrow. He wouldn't let anyone get within ten feet of her if it was the last thing he did.

Seeing her sleeping beside him like this made him feel peaceful, and it was in direct contrast to the persona that he always showcased to the outside world. It was Eryn who made him worthy of distressing others, and there was now a whole list of people that he would be sure to distress just for her. 

He reaches out to pluck a strand of golden hair from her face and tucks it gently behind her ear, his voice barely a whisper when it comes.

"This will be the last time, Eryn. I won't allow anyone to hurt you ever again."


	13. The Game Is Afoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to the one-man Tolkien band that is Andy Serkis.

The following morning Eryn was awoken by the sound of her phone vibrating on the bedside table and groans quietly at the disturbance; unwilling to be roused from her extremely comfortable rest.

Opening her eyes, she comes face to face with the most perfect vision any woman could ever wish to wake up to, and flushes in embarassment when she realises just how tightly she had been pressed against him.

Careful not to rouse him, she gently extricates herself from the warmth of his body and reaches out for her phone to find she'd already had three missed calls from Nancy and one from Miranda.

She silently slips out of bed and into the bathroom before returning the call; "Nancy, it's me."

"Eryn! Sorry for waking you, but I have news. I just found out that Ric is issuing you with an ultimatum in the name of the company. He says that you must either quit the production of Evening Tide and take the lingerie advertisement he arranged for you, or Grey Haven will be blocking all opportunities for you until your contract ends."

Eryn snorts in amusement. Ric obviously wasn't aware that she'd already finished filming her scenes for Evening Tide and still thought he could threaten her with it. "Get Miranda on video chat and then call me back."

A few seconds later both their faces appear on her screen and Miranda nods in greeting, "Good morning, Eryn. I've done some digging and it seems like Director Keller has indeed started taking measures against you."

"What about Lia Rivers?"

The woman in question would be following Ric closely. She had put in a lot of effort to inaugurate herself and become Ric's lover. The time was now ripe for her to make her move and Eryn knew she would never pass up on this opportunity to remove her from the industry.

"Her whereabouts are currently unknown, but I hear that she's very supportive of the lingerie advertisement you've been assigned."

"Is she now?" Eryn laughs, "Well that's only to be expected since I'm pretty sure she's the one who's behind it."

Seeing Eryn so relaxed, Miranda couldn't help but ask; "So are we just going to hang around like sitting ducks while Lia pressures Director Keller into believing everything she tells him?" She glances at Eryn in concern, "Don't you want me to try and win him over?"

Eryn shakes her head as she contemplates her next move. "No. Because I won't be doing the shoot regardless."

While she was with Ric, she had sacrificed a lot and paid a high price while running around doing everything for the company. He'd stripped most things from her, including her success and her confidence, but he'd never been able to take away her self-respect. It was one of the reasons why he was attracted to her in the first place. And certainly the reason why Thranduil was.

Eryn had strict boundries. And she would not cross them for anyone.

Now, since her comeback, Lia had continuously instigated Ric to block her, but this too was only a trivial matter for Eryn and something she wasn't concerned about in this least. She would be patient and wait for just the right moment to give Lia an unexpected surprise.

"Let's make him sweat a little and leave things as they are for now. Keep me updated on any developments in the meantime."

"Very well."

After hanging up the call, Eryn creeps back into the bedroom and smiles in relief when she sees Thranduil still peacefully sleeping. He was so beautiful that it made her ache just to look at him and she doubted that there would ever come a day when the mere sight of him didn't make her heart pound and her temperature soar. 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she gently brushes back the few stray wisps of silver from his flawless face and then leans in to lightly touch her lips to his; "I love you..."

She leaves the sincere whisper pressed into his skin along with her kiss and then quietly slips from the room with the firm intention of making him some breakfast.

As soon as she closes the door softly behind her, Thranduil opens his eyes; "I love you too .. "

* * 

Eryn was just making coffee when a pair of strong arms encircle her waist from behind. She jumps in fright and then giggles when Thranduil's velvet voice sounds in her ear; "Hmm... smells good."

She smiles happily and leans back into the broad expanse of his solid chest; "Well, I didn't know what you would like to eat, so I made a bit of everything."

He raises a brow, a mischievous smile plastered all over his handsome face; "I meant you.."

Eryn blushes instantly and Thranduil chuckles as he presses a lingering kiss to her soft skin before releasing her. She really was the most adorable woman he had ever laid eyes on.

"Aren't you going to the company today?" Eryn was surprised to see that he had neither showered or dressed yet.

Thranduil shakes his head as he butters the toast for her. He seemed to be in a wonderful mood; "No. There's nothing urgent that requires my attendance so I thought I would stay home and take care of my beautiful wife."

"I'm touched." 

She serves up breakfast and then places a cup of coffee beside him before taking her own seat across the counter; "However, I may need to go to Grey Haven later. And I also need to find myself a good lawyer. Ric is playing his little games again." 

Thranduil takes a sip of his drink, his icy eyes immediately darkening; "What happened?"

Eryn sighs and tells him all about the ultimatum that Ric had now issued her with, as well as her suspicions regarding the lingerie advertisement. "Lia is behind it all, I'm sure of it."

She falls silent and waits for him to get angry again like he had before in the car, but to her greatest surprise and relief, he doesn't.

Instead, he carefully thinks over everything she had just told him and then a wicked smirk suddenly stretches itself across his soft lips; "I promised you that I would never interfere with your revenge, and unless you tell me otherwise, I will hold to that. However... " He glances up at her with sparkling eyes, "What do you say to making this game of yours a little more fun, Mrs Lee?"

Eryn raises an amused brow; "What do you have in mind, Mr Lee?"

* *

Because of Grey Haven's continued shows of disrespect towards him and the production of Evening Tide, Alex Jackson decided he could not remain silent any longer and openly declared his hostile relationship with Richard Keller; vowing that he would never again collaborate with the entertainment company in question.

In order to aid her in her fight against Ric's underhanded tricks, Alex and the film crew, with encouragement from their new White Stag investor, also uploaded Eryn's audition tape online, as well as posted clips from the movie on to various social media, causing a huge commotion across the fan sites.

To counteract this unforseen development, Ric had Grey Haven start a rumour that Eryn Redgrove would be taking on the endorsement for a lingerie brand in the near future and the web went into meltdown.

People in the public began to assume that Eryn was trying to gain popularity at the expense of selling herself, and there were others who suggested that she was at the end of her career in showbusiness and had no choice but to accept such degrading activities.

However, no matter how fierce the criticism became, Eryn remained silent and invisible, and it was almost like she had retired all over again.

On the other side of the coin, the video of Lia Rivers and Ric Keller was still prominent in the trending lists and there were many who were still openly attacking Lia for playing the innocent act while breaking up a relationship. It was these people who questioned why Eryn was still putting up with Grey Haven.

In this time, several film directors saw the audition tape that Alex Jackson had uploaded and were all deeply impressed by Eryn's explosive and emotional performance. Even the internationally renowned director, Andrew Serkis had taken a fancy to her and immediately contacted Grey Haven to invite her to participate in his next movie.

All at once, the offers came flooding in and Eryn's status was hyped up instantly.

When Miranda Evans received this news, she couldn't help but feel a certain admiration for Miss Redgrove. Compared to Eryn's incredible talent and strong character, Lia's petty, childish tricks just didn't cut it. However, the final decision would rest with Director Keller.

Across town, Lia had also heard about this latest development, and she immediately came rushing back to the company and burst into the office without even knocking. Her eyes pass over Miranda and then fall to the invitation letters and contracts on the CEO's desk. She was furious.

"Ric, you're not going to let Eryn accept are you!?"

If he agreed to even one of these invitations, no one would be able to stop Eryn making a comeback and regaining her former popularity.

Miranda remains silent in the corner. She knew exactly what was going through Lia's mind. She also knew that the decision was not hers to make, and even though her and Ric shared a strong relationship foundation, in terms of profit for the company, he wouldn't hesitate to put his mistress second.

Ric sighs and runs his hands through his hair; "Take a seat and listen to me. Now that Director Jackson has posted those videos, we have to alter our plan. If we continue to ban Eryn then it will be detrimental to the company's image and reputation."

"But.."

Ric immediately cuts her off, "No buts. I've contacted each of the directors already and they're all willing to give you a role too as long as I land them Eryn's signature. That video of us is still circulating online, but if you can compromise in filming together then it will go a long way to dispelling those infidelity rumours. Then I can announce to the media that Eryn and I broke up a long time ago and your tarnished 'mistress' reputation will finally be cleared. When that time comes, your nomination to the Phoenix Award is assured."

Lia's eyes begin to sparkle with hope, "Really?"

Ric nods, "Of course. Have I ever lied to you? Let Eryn be your stepping stone forever."

Miranda quietly leaves the office and sends a full voice recording to Eryn before calling her, but after listening to their scheming Eryn had no reaction at all.

Miranda was astounded. The more she interacted with the actress the less she understood her. "Aren't you concerned?"

Eryn just smiles; "I'm going to send a ticket to your phone. I want you to print it off immediately. You're a smart woman, Miranda, you'll know what to do with it." 

"And Director Keller?"

Eryn ponders a moment before answering; "Politely decline all the invitations on my behalf and tell them that I'm going abroad to do some important charity work that would clash with their filming schedules."

Ric had always used her as bridge for Lia Rivers. Whenever an offer had come in for her, he would always find a way to get Lia involved with the project too. Almost like a buy one get one free deal for the directors. But she would not allow them to ride on her back anymore.

Miranda chuckles when she catches on. By doing this, Eryn would solve the problem instantly. She was really cunning. "Very well. I'll do it now."

After printing off the information Eryn had sent her and emailing back the directors to tactfully reject their offers, Miranda returned to the CEO's office to report. 

Lia was still there.

"Who the hell does she think she is!? There's no way she's going abroad to do charity work! It's out of the question!!" Lia was already ranting before Ric could even open his mouth.

Miranda regards her cooly; "Surely that's Director Keller's decision?"

Lia glares at her in outrage and then at the distressed looking man behind the desk. "Ric, say something!"

"Tell Eryn I want to see her. Now."

Miranda raises a brow and for a moment she was quietly shocked. So _that's_ what the ticket was for! How on earth had Eryn predicted everything so easily?

She opens her bag and pulls out the concert pass that she had just printed. It was a personal invitation to a one-off special performance by the London Philharmonic Orchestra and was extremely exclusive. Richard Keller and Lia Rivers would never have the status to attend such an event.

"Miss Redgrove said it isn't convenient for her to appear at the company at this present time. She says if you want to see her, you should go to the concert hall."

Lia's eyes nearly exploded from her head with jealousy when she saw the ticket; "How on earth did Eryn get an invite to this concert!? And she even managed to get one for Ric too!?"

Miranda shrugs indifferently, thoroughly enjoying the game that had all just become clear to her and eager to have some fun of her own on Miss Redgrove's behalf; "Eryn is a noble daughter of the Redgrove family, so naturally it would be easy for her to receive an invitation. While she was working for the company, she preferred to live simply to avoid causing any fuss, but now Director Keller has banned her, doesn't she have the right to enjoy herself in her free time?"

"But..."

Lia was green with envy and could find nothing to say at all to refute Eryn's actions.

In the past, to be together with Ric, she had given up her position as the future Lady Redgrove and chose to retire from her successful acting career to run around and consolidate Ric's position in the company. Now that their relationship had ended, Eryn no longer needed to sacrifice herself or be considerate of his dignity.

Lia could only watch as he picked up the invitation. Eryn's noble status was way beyond her comprehension, but not Ric's. He frowns as he studies the slip of paper; "When we were together, Eryn never did anything luxurious for the both of us. Now we've just broken up and she's already gone back to living the life of royalty? Does she think I mistreated her before?"

Miranda shakes her head helplessly at their narrow-mindedness. Her eyes had been truly opened and she couldn't help but feel that Eryn had made the right choice in leaving Ric behind her. Otherwise he would have slowly dragged her down with him for who knows how long.

"If Director Keller wants to talk with Miss Redgrove, then he should go now." She leaves the office without so much as another word. She couldn't stand their petty schemes any longer and wanted to be ready to assist Eryn with her next plan of attack. She had to admit. She was really beginning to enjoy herself and didn't regret switching sides in the least.

Ric meanwhile, was very upset with Eryn's unexpected behaviour. While with him, she had clearly severed all ties with the Redgrove family, but as soon as she wasn't, she had already started living the high life again. His regret over ending things with her so easily was already starting to take shape. He should never have let her go.

If he had persisted just a little longer, he still might have been able to establish a business relationship with the Redgrove family and become really well known, but even that opportunity was in tatters now. 

Still, he knew that Eryn loved him deeply and, as long as Lia was out of the picture, she would only be too happy to come running back to him if he should ever ask her. His chances to get his hands on her inheritance weren't over just yet.

What he didn't know was that these were all his delusional assumptions. Eryn hadn't smoothed over her relationship with her family at all. Not only did they disapprove of her acting career, but they had also been infuriated regarding her relationship with Ric and had cut her off because of it. If she ever did decide to return home, it would have to be a glorious comeback, or she would have no defence at all of her life choices.

The concert invitation was of course acquired for her by Thranduil. 

Eryn hadn't wanted to go about things this way, but he'd quickly convinced her. "Listen to me. The people on the outside will never understand the truth. But, by doing this, it will directly show them that you're living well and lead them to question exactly why that is. It will not only confuse and anger them, but inspire jealousy also."

No matter how long Grey Haven banned her, he would keep her in the public eye and living like a queen. Ric Keller would never be able to hide her completely.

Eryn relaxes into the seat Thranduil's Porsche and sighs, "Very well. Thank you for bringing me here."

Thranduil leans towards her, his pale eyes filled with ill intent; "Don't I get a more substantial show of gratitude?"

Eryn's heart skips a beat and she smiles shyly as she leans up to kiss his cheek, but at the very last moment, Thranduil turns his head and presses his lips to hers.

Eryn's eyes widen with surprise, but it was only a fleeting emotion. Unable to resist his indecent mouth and all the sensations it inspired in her, she quickly relents and allows him to deepen the kiss.

His strong hand caresses her throat and she moans softly when his breathing becomes harsh and ragged against her sensitive skin. Her need for this man was becoming almost unbearable lately.

"If we were at home right now, I would make you moan much louder than that, little demon."

She bites his bottom lip seductively in challenge; "Is that so? Then let's go home."

Her suggestive tone was soft and swept across his heart with alluring charm. He could barely hold himself back anymore. He wanted her right here.

He pulls away slightly to look at her, his cold eyes filled with love and repressed desire; "You're teasing me because you think I won't dare do it?" 

She giggles quietly and kisses him again, appearing to be very pleased with herself. There wasn't even a hint of embarrassment left in this woman's expression now and Thranduil couldn't help but feel that he was creating a monster. 

"The concert is about to start." His voice comes hoarse against her neck as he finally lets go of her. His lips still tasted of her.

"I'll see you at home, then." Pressing one last kiss to his lips, she straightens her dress and then steps elegantly out of the car, and Thranduil had never imagined that he could be so reluctant to part with someone.

Walking to the main doors of the auditorium, she takes out her invitation with slender fingers and shows it to security before making her way into the grand entrance hall. 

Wearing a figure-hugging silver evening dress, together with a limited edition diamond necklace and bracelet set, she glides through the crowd with a gentle smile and quickly attracts everyone's attention with her graceful poise.

"Is that Eryn Redgrove?"

"Ahh, yes indeed. Lord Redgrove's granddaughter."

"She looks stunning."

Instead of hiding from the whispers as she usually would, Eryn makes her way towards the bar to order a glass of champagne. Thranduil wanted her to stand out tonight for a reason, so she would have to play her part.

When Ric Keller arrived, he was astonished. From the luxury cars in the parking lot to the theatre lobby itself, all the people around him were sophisticated and proud. No one paid even the slightest bit of attention to him, a CEO of a some small entertainment company; and he might have even been staff for all they knew.

Enduring the humiliation this realisation brought to him, he quickly heads inside and searches out his seat, but there was still no sign of Eryn.

Suspecting some kind of trick, he glances around him in agitation and then finally spots her walking towards him down the centre aisle. 

Ric's jaw drops.

Since when did Eryn behave so ostentatiously? She even dared to wear such a grand dress to a concert? And looking at her jewellery, he couldn't even imagine how much a necklace like that would cost.

In his mind she had to have returned to the Redgrove family. Even though she'd made a lot of money during her acting career, she had told him many years ago that her funds had completely run dry and had even had to move to a smaller apartment. There could be no other explanation for this new level of extravagance.

He continues to stare as she takes her seat across the aisle from him, and he had to admit that her beauty was incomparable. If it wasn't for the fact that Lia was his first love and extremely good at being flirtatious, he would never have given Eryn up in a million years.

He coughs lightly to attract her attention, wary that someone would overhear his conversation with her, most of which could affect his future.

Eryn sees through his thoughts with a single glance; "Don't worry. The people here have absolutely zero interest in your petty gossip."

Ric frowns when he hears her degrading tone; "Eryn, please remember you are still an artist under Grey Haven. Coming to an event such as this will make people talk!"

"Talk?" Eryn smirks in amusement. That, of course, had been Thranduil's plan all along. "What? You're worried that everyone will notice my life got better after I left you? Is that my fault too?"

Ric couldn't speak for a moment. He wasn't expecting Eryn to be so unaffected by their break-up. She showed no signs of heartache at all.

"I actually wanted to see you to discuss business. The advertisement that the company assigned will be good for you. As for Evening Tide, you can resume filming. But I have a few conditions."

Eryn raises a brow, "I'm listening."

Ric runs his hand through his hair nervously; "You have to cooperate with Lia and accommodate her to whatever she says. You and I will also make an official announcement to the media stating that we haven't been together for a long time. That way, Lia will not continue to be labelled as the _other woman_."

"Anything else?"

He nods, "Yes. You will accept Director Serkis' offer and allow Lia to have a role in the movie. This isn't an opportunity that comes every day, so I hope you're not stupid enough to fight me over this for the sake of revenge."

Eryn scoffs. She was grateful to Director Serkis for recognising her abilities, but she would never let Lia ride on her back again. "A fight suggests two equal opponents locked in battle to decide a victor, Ric. But unfortunately, you have come unarmed and unprepared. My answer is no. I have already personally declined Mr Serkis' offer."

Ric's face turns puce with anger; " _What_!? Your schedule is arranged entirely by the company, so what gives you the right to reject!? When you employed Nancy as your assistant, I let it slide. But don't think I will let you get away with this one too just because we have a history. If you persist in being this way, I will take legal action against you in accordance with the terms of your contract!"

Eryn continues to be indifferent, making it impossible for Ric to coerce her.

He had thought that, with several famous directors offering Eryn roles in their movies, it would be a great opportunity to help Lia rise to the top. After hearing she had declined them, he was furious. "Eryn, I suggest you think carefully about this. If you keep this attitude up, it won't do you any good."

Eryn laughs derisively; "Your little threats won't sway me, Ric. My answer is still no. I've already declined the offers and refuse to go back on my word. I will not cooperate with Lia or listen to anything that comes out of her poisonous mouth, nor will I take on any project that I do not wish to participate in. And seeing as I already finished filming Evening Tide before you tried to ban me, you can stop using that to try and threaten me too." She eyes his expression of shock and anger calmly, "As for Nancy, I have every right to employ her under the terms of _your_ contract and if you want to lose even more money, then by all means, take legal action. I shall send my lawyer to see you this week to discuss it."

Ric staggers as though she had slapped him and he was almost beside himself in rage; "When did you become such a bitch!?"

Eryn shakes her head at him in disgust; " _I'm_ a bitch? This is all my fault too, is it? Or could it be that you're simply upset to find out that your underhanded tricks and the petty schemes of your trashy mistress no longer work on me?"

She waits for him to reply, but it seemed he was now so furious he couldn't even speak.

Taking advantage of his momentary silence, Eryn quickly impliments the rest of her plan. "I'll tell you what... For old time's sake, I'll still do the lingerie advertisement you assigned to me, and if you arrange for a press conference at the shoot, I'll even read out your ridiculous statement regarding our break-up and clear your idiotic girlfriend's name. This is the final thing I will ever do for you and I won't make this offer again, so I hope you'll consider it carefully."

Despite his fury, hope kindled in Ric's eyes, "You'll clear Lia?"

Eryn shrugs indifferently; "Sure. It means little to me either way."

Ric sighs in relief. He had thought Eryn would stand her ground until the end and that he would get nothing from her. He didn't expect any of her old leniency to suddenly come to his rescue. "Great, then I'll arrange the reporters."

There was more he wanted to say to her, but Eryn was no longer listening, her eyes had already turned to the orchestra that had just begun to play.

Ric looks around at the crowd of big industry celebrities and rich nobility. He knew every single one of them, but none of them recognised him. Swallowing this dent to his pride, he rises from his seat and quickly leaves the venue.

Eryn smirks as she watches him go. She had thought that he might still have the tiniest bit of conscience left. But it turned out that he'd lost it entirely. It was apparent that he would always try to use her as Lia's stepping stone and nothing would ever change.

All that was left to discover now was if Lia had the ability.


	14. Indecent Exposure

After leaving Eryn at the concert, Ric immediately returned to Grey Haven and began drafting the break-up statement for the press. Also, to prevent her from backing out of their agreement, the company also officially announced that Eryn would be taking on the endorsement for a certain lingerie brand.

In a matter of minutes there were already people online accusing her of degrading herself.

"I never thought that Eryn Redgrove would need to use her body or sell herself for attention. She always seemed like a pure movie queen to me. What a shame!"

"It seems that she's no better than Lia Rivers, after all."

"I wonder how much they're paying her to be so shameless!"

When Lia saw the internet trolls she was ecstatic; "Ha! Thought you could compete with me, Eryn? In your next life!"

She had always been concerned that Eryn's comeback would affect her status, but with the company now controlling her opportunities, there would be no way for her to get back on her feet after this.

Once Lia won Best Actress at the Phoenix Awards and married Ric Keller, her rival wouldn't even qualify to be a thorn in her side anymore.

At the same moment, Eryn's phone received Ric's newly completed break-up announcement, along with a message. _'Recite this word for word. Don't say anything negative in front of the reporters tomorrow.'_

Eryn read through the transcript twice and found it hilarious. Ric really didn't have the word ' _decency_ ' in his vocabulary and would fabricate anything at all for his little mistress.

What he didn't know was that Eryn had enough solid evidence to dismiss their lies at any time and was just waiting patiently for the opportunity to use it against them.

She walks elegantly from the concert hall to see Miranda and Nancy waiting for her in the parking lot as arranged.

"Eryn, you look... _fabulous_!" Nancy couldn't help but stare. She hadn't seen the actress look this stunning since before she'd retired.

"Very elegant indeed. No wonder Director Keller appeared so angry when he returned to the company." Miranda nods in approval and Eryn smiles bashfully.

"Thank you!"

Her assistant ushers them all into the car so they couldn't be overheard and then Miranda turns to Eryn; "The evidence can be made public at any time. I also have the complete recordings of all the incriminating things that have been said in the office, including today's fiasco. It will prove beyond doubt that they were targeting you and have been scheming against you this whole time."

Eryn nods in gratitude, "I also have a recording of what he said to me this evening, so let's have everything prepared and give them an unpleasant surprise when the time is right."

Nancy snorts with glee; "I can't wait to see their faces as they fall into the abyss."

Eryn murmurs in agreement as she tries to predict Ric and Lia's next move, "I was too lenient before, but now the real game begins."

Her counterattack would not only completely destroy them, but pave the way for her comeback at the same time. This method of retaliation was really too satisfying.

Miranda gazes at her in admiration when she sees the determined expression on Eryn's face. She was becoming more certain by the minute that she had made the right choice in following her. "I will do everything within my power to ensure you reach the top again, Miss Redgrove."

"Thank you, Miranda. I need all the help I can get." Eryn smiles at her sincerity. She was really starting to like this severe looking woman.

* *

After dropping her manager off at home, Nancy takes Eryn back to the villa before finally parting ways with her.

Bursting into the grand entrance hall, she kicks off her shoes and immediately goes in search of Thranduil, but after finding her flawless husband nowhere on the ground floor, she becomes confused. Surely he wouldn't have gone to bed without her? Perhaps he was in the bath?

Running bare foot up the stairs to find out, she pushes open the bedroom door with a smile and then shrieks and stops dead in her tracks at the unexpected sight that greeted her. 

He was completely naked with his back to her; his long, silver-white hair still dripping wet from the shower as he searches out some clean pants from a drawer. He looks over his shoulder at her in surprise and Eryn quickly lowers her eyes and turns a glowing shade of five thousand degrees Fahrenheit. "Oh my god.. I ... I'm so sorry ..."

She closes the door without another word and hurtles back down the stairs and into the kitchen as fast as her legs could carry her.

She just didn't know what to do with herself. Her heart was pounding in her ears and she couldn't catch her breath, and her mind had gone blank of everything except the perfect vision that had just been burned into her eyes forever.

Eryn had always known that the rest of Thranduil would be just as godly as his face. His exquisite figure wasn't exactly hidden by his tailored suits or the tight t-shirts he wore at home just to make her flustered. But she had never realised in all of her fanciful daydreamings just _how_ good he would look.

And now she would never be able to think of anything else.

Soft footfalls sound on the stairs and her heart immediately stutters in response. Quickly looking around for anything with which to occupy herself, she begins to make tea so she could spare herself the embarrassment of having to face him for at least a moment longer.

Strong arms suddenly encircle her waist from behind and damp hair tickles at her skin as Thranduil presses a loving kiss to his wife's burning cheek. "Hey..."

She shivers at the touch and clears her throat awkwardly, "Hey ... I'm .. I'm really sorry for just barging in like that.."

Her words tumble from her lips in a breathless rush and Thranduil smiles at her flustered appearance. He rests his chin into the curve of her shoulder and hugs her to him tightly, "Why are you sorry? Even though I wasn't expecting you home quite so soon, this is your house and I am your husband. It's perfectly acceptable for you to see me naked."

Eryn groans, wishing she could just face plant the freezer to cool herself off; "I always imagined that I would receive some warning the first time that happened, though."

He murmurs in response, his seductive tones making her tremble as his mouth encloses the soft flesh of her ear, "Hmm.. and what else did you imagine, Eryn?"

"I...."

He sucks gently at her skin and she instantly loses the ability to form a coherent sentence. 

"Yes?" 

Eryn couldn't think. She couldn't even remember what he had asked her. All she could concentrate on now was the image of him naked and wet from the shower, the heat of his mouth on her neck and the feel of his body pressed firmly against hers. He was invading every sense she had and she was only too willing to let him.

"You were saying?"

"I..." 

She tilts back her head to expose more of her skin to his kiss and Thranduil hums in satisfaction of getting her right where he wanted her and so very receptive. His nimble fingers brush away her golden hair and then slowly slide the strap of her dress from her shoulder; and he could hear her breath hitch in her throat and the heightened tempo of her heartbeat as he gently grazes the newly uncovered flesh with his teeth.

Her back arches against him as he returns the path of his teeth with his tongue and an indecent moan of longing escapes her throat.

Thranduil couldn't keep a straight face any longer. He presses an affectionate kiss to the side of her head and then laughs as he returns her dress strap to its rightful place. "I told you I would make you moan much louder."

"But... " Eryn sways on the spot as he releases her and she suddenly questions if her legs would ever find the strength to support her weight again. Her entire body had been turned into a feverish pile of mush and she felt dazed and dizzy.

"I never back down from, or lose to a challenge, Mrs Lee. Consider that your payback for teasing me in the car."

Eryn grips the counter to steady herself, "I hate you...."

He laughs even harder, feeling very pleased with himself; "Liar...No you don't."

She takes a deep breath and turns around to face him at last; "Do to ... Oh my god, Thranduil!! ... Will you _please_ put some clothes on!?"

* *

After heading back upstairs to dry his hair and put on something more substantial than just the tight boxer shorts that he had first confronted her in, Thranduil returns to the lounge to find Eryn curled up on the couch with a cup of tea and trying to read a book in the obvious effort to calm herself down.

"Have you forgiven me yet?"

Blushing instantly, she looks up to see him leaning against the door frame with a mischievous glint in his pale eyes; "I'm still thinking about it."

He laughs quietly and then goes to join her on the sofa, surprising her even further when he stretches out his tall frame along the full length of it and places his silver head in her lap; "I'm sorry.."

Unable to resist his deceptively innocent expression or the silver hair fanned out over her thighs, she immediately abandons her book and begins to comb through the silken strands with her fingers. "No you're not.."

He smirks up at her, instantly changing from angel to demon in a split second; "Your face was a picture, I admit. But you should also get used to seeing me naked, Eryn."

She raises a brow, quietly thinking that she could never get used to such a glorious vision; "And why is that?"

His sparkling eyes soften with love and he reaches up a hand to touch her cheek; "Because I'm hoping you'll agree to be my wife for the rest of your life."

Her heart skips a beat and she suddenly felt very warm inside in knowing that this beautiful creature wanted to keep her by his side for always; "I would like that." 

"Which part? Seeing me naked or being my wife?"

Eryn couldn't help but laugh. He was such a tease, but so wholesome with it at the same time. "Both.. But please take pity on me.. After all, you're a _very_ handsome man. Any defenceless and unsuspecting woman would have a heart attack upon seeing you like that, and your poor wife is not immune to your charms either, Mr Lee."

"A fact for which I am most glad, Mrs Lee." He presses a kiss to the fingers toying with the hair at his shoulder. He felt so happy and carefree when he was with her, and it was a feeling he wondered how he'd ever lived without. "How was the concert?"

"It was wonderful. I've rarely had the chance to see live music before and the program was perfect." In fact, she'd indulged in a musical feast once Ric had gone. "I just wish you had been there with me, is all."

He smiles at the sentiment. With his status, there wasn't anything he couldn't do. And he would be willing to travel thousands of miles as long as his little darling was happy. "Don't worry, next time I'll personally take you to their special movie night performance in London."

Eryn sighs dreamily. He always expressed his thoughts and feelings clearly and, even though he had a wicked sense of mischievousness about him, he was always completely sincere. It was refreshing to be with him after listening to the rhetoric of lesser people for so long, and she truly cherished him and all the love that he gave her. "As long as it doesn't interfere with your work, I'll follow you anywhere."

He pushes himself to a sitting position before she could lull him to sleep with her affections and then kisses her cheek in response to her sweet words; "Speaking of work, while you were gone, I fully investigated the lingerie brand for you. It turns out that they're just an unknown workshop with no real products to sell. They've been desperately trying to find a popular celebrity to endorse them for quite a while to kick start their brand, but the few items they've created so far are all superficial nonsense made out of small factories in Asia. As soon as you've dealt with them, they'll be officially banned by White Stag. No one will dare take them seriously ever again."

Eryn smiles and snuggles up into his side. This man was becoming her greatest motivation and even if the sky were to fall down on her, she wouldn't be afraid as long as he was by her side. "Thank you, Thranduil. You're always there for me and watching over me from behind the scenes. I'm truly very grateful."

He wraps his arm around her tightly and holds her close. "I wouldn't have it any other way. So do whatever you need to tomorrow and let me take care of everything else."

Eryn closes her eyes and settles against his chest. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

* *

The following morning after breakfast, she took the least ostentatious car from Thranduil's garage and drove over to the shooting venue in a very good mood.

When she arrived in the parking lot, Nancy and Miranda were already there waiting for her. By the look on their faces, Eryn knew immediately something wasn't right. "What's the matter?"

"Come and see. It's even worse than we thought it would be." 

They quickly ushered her through the back door and into the dressing room, where a few bits of lace and an updated schedule awaited her. Eryn raises a questioning brow as she glances at it, "Was this arranged by the brand or by Grey Haven?

Miranda snorts in anger, "Mainly Grey Haven. But it's outrageous! Even now they want to push all the blame on to you and let you bear their consequences!! The place is swarming with press and Director Keller has even brought Miss Rivers along just to gloat!"

"Where is he now?" Eryn maintains her calm, indifferent expression as she looks over at her assistant; "Nancy, inform Ric that I want to see him alone right now, or I won't step foot into that studio."

"Ok. I'll go find him."

She disappears outside and Eryn squeezes Miranda's shoulder reassuringly, "Don't worry. They've made this even easier than I expected."

Ten minutes later, Ric rushes over and as soon as he steps through the door, he begins criticising her; "What are you playing at? All the advertisers are already waiting outside, so get changed and get out there!"

"You want me to get changed right now?" Eryn hooks a finger under a miniscule scrap of lace and holds it up in front of him; "You want me to wear this, not only in front of a photographer but the press and public too? Ric, are you even human?"

Ric raises an indifferent brow, "What's the problem? You agreed to do the advertisement. Are you really going back on your word?"

"This was not what was in the agreement, Ric and you know it! I didn't agree to wear something so degrading, nor did I agree to wear it in public! So no, I won't be doing it. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever!" Eryn snorts in contempt, "I suppose I shouldn't be so surprised that you tried to pull something like this. After all, you'll do whatever Lia tells you to, won't you? Even changing the underwear style at the last moment."

She tosses the rag to the floor at his feet. It couldn't even be considered lingerie. It was just a few shreds of lace with a bit of string holding it all together. "I really didn't think you two could sink much lower."

Ric turns red with anger; "Don't bring Lia into this! It's _your_ lack of professionalism that's the issue here! Now, in the name of the CEO of Grey Haven, I am ordering you to get changed immediately and get out there!!"

"You're _ordering_ me!? You're my boss, not my slave master, Ric! You don't _own_ me!" She shakes her head in disgust, "If you keep trying to threaten me, I'll go out there and disclose the entire truth about you and Lia. I won't read a single word from your ridiculous script."

He immediately begins to sweat. Why did she have to be so jealous of him and Lia? "What do you want me to do about this? I won't be with you any more, Eryn!"

Eryn stares at him incredulously. Could he really be delusional enough to think she was doing this just for his attention? She couldn't help but laugh; "Oh don't worry, I'm not interested in you in the slightest. I just refuse to go out there dressed in _that_." She scoops the remainder of the garments from the table and dumps them in the trash can where they belonged. "However, I will still speak to the reporters as we agreed. Even though you don't deserve me to do anything for you ever again after the little stunt your girlfriend has pulled today."

Ric hesistates for a moment and then sighs in frustration. "Fine. I'll go and arrange it now. Wait here."

As soon as he had walked out of the dressing room, Nancy turns to her in concern; "Just remember, the evidence is ready to be released on your say so."

"I doubt we'll be needing that now. Lia has just signed his death warrant for us." She takes a couple of deep breaths to calm herself and then walks out to face the reporters without another word.

The conference room falls silent as soon as she appears and Ric, who had just been having a hurried discussion with the brand, frowns when he sees her. Hadn't he told her to wait?

The brand directors however, were all eyeing her up from head to toe. As soon as they saw her stunning face and alluring figure in person, they thought that she was perfect for the advertisement and were all immediately glad they'd listened to Grey Haven's advice and changed the provided lingerie to something a little sexier.

Lia nudges Mark in the back of the crowd, "I told you she wouldn't be compliant. Never mind, the best part is still to come!"

She triumphantly believed that Eryn was under her control, so happily continued to sip her drink while waiting for the real show to begin.

Eryn pauses in front of the microphone before the assembled press. It had been a long time since she'd faced so many reporters and she couldn't help but feel a little bit anxious. Ric had invited every media outlet he could think of in his attempt to thoroughly humiliate her and clear his mistresses name, and she gazes around at them now, noting that their cameras were already in position and ready to roll. Even though they had been arranged by Ric, she knew that all they really cared about was getting the latest scoop or inside gossip, and she had no concerns that they would help him cover up what was about to occur today.

She taps the mircophone and then looks directly towards the brand representatives in the front row; "I'm Eryn Redgrove. It's nice to meet you all."

One of the directors begins to laugh; "We know who you are, if we didn't we wouldn't have asked you to endorse our products. So why aren't you changed yet? The shoot is about to begin." He wets his lips, his beady eyes filled with anticipation and desire; "Unless you're already wearing the the garments under your clothes that is and are planning on stripping here?"

According to the updated schedule they had provided her, Eryn should be wearing the revealing underwear in public and then doing interviews with the press. They all thought they would get to see her practically naked, but they were in for an even greater surprise.

Eryn glares at them in disgust. They weren't a reputable brand at all, they were simply a bunch of despicable old men wanting to take advantage of a young woman for their own gratification. Well after today, they'd never take advantage of anyone again. 

"Unfortunately, I won't be _stripping_ anywhere. You see, I am here to tell you all that I am declining this advertisement and I will never wear such a degrading and inferior product as long as I live."

The indecent smirks and lusty glances were slapped from their faces in an instant and the one who had been goading her stares up at her in shock; "What did you just say?"

Ric rushes to her side and pulls her away from the mic before she could say anything else, his voice an angry hiss; "What the fuck are you doing!? I promised to have the interviews arranged for you first, so stop causing trouble for me! We'll discuss the advertisement later."

Eryn snorts derisively. She knew he was only delaying for time while he thought of a way to get himself out of this situation, but she sure as hell wasn't going to let go of him now. She was just about to shake him off when six security guards appeared from nowhere to surround her. One of them tears Ric's hand away from her wrist and pushes him forcefully to the ground before turning to look at Eryn, "Continue please, Miss Redgrove."

Everyone in the room was stunned, including Eryn, but she quickly composes herself and returns to the mic, trying her best to ignore the frantic flashing of cameras; "I did not wish to accept this advertisement today. I was forced to do so by Grey Haven and threatened repeatedly with an unfair clause in my contract. I shall always be accountable for my image in the public eye and I will never sell myself or engage in any degrading activity simply for a moment of fame."

Eryn takes a deep breath before continuing, feeling more at ease with the six burly men guarding her back; "Also, I was required under duress to read out a statement to you all regarding Director Keller and Lia River's relationship. For the record, I inform you that this statement is fabricated and false and I refuse to be coerced into lying just to clear the name of a guilty party." Her eyes meet Lia's in the back row and she feels a sense of savage delight at seeing the look of horror on her arrogant face; "And that it all I have to say on these matters. I won't do this kind of shoot now and I won't do it in the future either. My bottom line will not change for anyone. Thank you all for coming."

Eryn was direct and expressed herself clearly without hesistation. Her actions were so quick that no one was able to stop her.

A voice suddenly rings out from the crowd, "Miss Redgrove! What do you mean by 'in the future'? Have you finally decided to make a comeback?"

The area where the press were crowded wasn't big, so it wasn't long before the questioner was identified and a ripple of whispers broke out from the crowd. 

"Why are Esgaroth's reporters here? Aren't they an exclusive subsidiary of White Stag?"

Eryn smiles softly when she sees the reporter's indenity; "To answer your question, yes! From today onwards I officially announce my return to acting. I will not disappoint my fans and the people who have supported me throughout the years. I hope to bring you, the audience, a new movie in the very near future. Thank you."

She nods slightly towards the reporter and then turns away as the gathered press erupt all at once. The headlines tomorrow would certainly be explosive!

Meanwhile, the brand representatives were about to combust with rage. They had initially planned to use Eryn's popularity to make a lot of money, but she had just used their photo shoot as her own personal press conference and publicly announced that their products were inferior. This incident would cause their company to collapse if they didn't do something about it. 

They rush out of their seats and converge on a stunned looking Ric all at once. "Director Keller, is this how Grey Haven does things!?"

Ric was beyond embarassed. He wanted to tear Eryn apart. "The matter is not over yet!" 

Just then, his phone rang. It was Lia. 

"I'm already in the car. Get her out of there quick before she does anything else or we'll all be ruined!"

Ric had already planned to get her out of there and didn't need Lia to remind him.

Because of Eryn's little stunt, his and Grey Haven's reputation had just severely plummeted. He would probably be facing a lawsuit from the brand now too.

He attributed everything to Eryn's ability to bear a grudge and chases after her with hatred in his eyes; "You've gone too far this time! You think you can make a comeback with just a few words to the press? Don't forget, you are still under contract with me! Without my permission, you can't do anything!"

Eryn shrugs calmly as she walks towards the rear exit, surrounded by the security guards. "We'll see..."

Ric was furious, "You will pay deeply for what you've done today! Even if you refuse to clear Lia, I still have ways to make her Best Actress, but _you,_ you will never stand a chance again! Now get back in there and apologise to them!"

As Ric was yelling at Eryn, Esgaroth's reporter suddenly caught them up and shoved a mircophone under his face; "Director Keller, is what Miss Redgrove said true? Has her next movie been discussed?"

Eryn immediately cuts in before Ric could even say anything, taking advantage of the opportunity that Thranduil was providing her by sending White Stag's own media outlet; "It's still in the planning stages at present. As you are no doubt aware, there have been some issues in Director Keller's personal life recently, and even though I'm not in a position to say more, they have delayed my return. But I would like everyone to understand that, even though I am under contract with Grey Haven, I have my own manager and special assistant and Director Keller has just kindly agreed that all offers and itineraries are to be done in accordance to my own wishes, so my path will not be as restricted in the future and awkward situations like today will thankfully be avoided."

Those few sentences, precise and clear, were like a knife to Ric's throat. He couldn't say anything. If he denied it, it would be akin to him publicly admitting that he was freezing Eryn out for Lia's sake.

Why was she being so ruthless? Could it be that she was going to such lengths simply because she couldn't let go of their past relationship? That must be it he thought and let out a deep sigh. What on earth did she want from him?

Because of the intervention of the press, the brand directors had also managed to catch up to them and had brought their own security along just to make things difficult. They were not going to let Eryn go so easily. "You've already taken our money, so if you don't want to continue with the advertisement you'll have to pay double the deposit and the penalty fee. We will also require a public apology."

Eryn gazes at them cooly. "What money is that exactly? I haven't seen any money. So perhaps you should be talking to the one you paid it to instead? Also, as far as an apology goes, I have nothing to apologise for."

Seeing the investors and their staff facing off to Eryn and her guards, Nancy and Miranda also rushed over to stand in front of her. 

The brand directors were livid. "You said our products were inferior! Do you have any proof?" 

Another agrees, "Who knew how much trouble a retired little celebrity could cause us!?" His eyes roam the full length of her slowly and deliberately, "However, we're willing to forget this ever happened as long as you change your mind. All you need to do is get changed and take a few large scale photos. We'll even let you keep the money."

Eryn felt physically sick. She opens her mouth to retort when the brand director's phone suddenly rang. He looks at the unknown number in confusion and then answers, "Hello?" 

A moment of silence and then a few words come down the line. The director's eyes go wide with shock; "What!?.. No! .. But ... We didn't! ... Ok, ok... all right! ... I will immediately! ...I'm so sorry!" 

He shivers as the call goes dead and instantly turns pale and sweaty. He looks at Eryn as though he had just seen a ghost and his arrogant voice comes out as a hoarse croak; "I.. We.. deeply apologise, Miss Redgrove. Let's just call it our mistake, ok? ... We'll trouble you no further." 

Ric frowns, he didn't understand what on earth had just happened. He pushes the Esgaroth reporter out of his way and walks up to the director; "Mr Michaels, _we_ are in the wrong on this matter. We can still negotiate, you see...."

The representative's eyes nearly bulge from his head, he was still shaking. " _Negotiate_!? Do you know who just called me!? This woman's backer is a big deal! We will drop this matter with her, but as for the fee and the penalty for breaking the contract, it will be high. _You_ will need to pay for the damages. Every single cent!" He shakes his head as he walks away with the others. Their luck must really be bad. To think that they had just offended White Stag..

Who else could have such ability to stop someone in their tracks and scare them witless with just a single phone call? Nancy nudges Eryn and whispers; "Was that your Mr Lee?"

Eryn didn't reply, but her topaz gaze held the answer. First bodyguards, to helpful reporters and then a rescuing phone call. That man was really spoiling her today.

He was also extremely effective. The brand stopped pestering her immediately and targeted Ric instead. After all, the money had been paid to Grey Haven and had nothing to do with her at all.

And so the advertisement issue came to an abrupt end and Eryn was able to slip out into the parking lot unhindered. As soon as they got outside, Nancy hugged her fiercely. "The day has finally come! Eryn, I've waited for so long... and you've put up with so much!"

Only she knew how much Eryn had suffered along the way, all the condescending treatment and all the grievances she'd had to endure. Sooner or later, Richard Keller would receive his ultimate retribution.

From the sidelines, watching Eryn's speech today, Nancy's eyes had filled with tears of pride, and she truly believed that nothing could stop the actress from regaining her former glory.

"You have to be more careful now, though. I bet Lia will already be planning to have Ric threaten you with the contract again."

Miranda nods in agreement, "With Lia's personality and temper, I wouldn't be surprised if that's the case. However, our royal flush has yet to be revealed."

Eryn smiles at all the people standing by her side. She suddenly felt very blessed. "Come on. I'm starving, so let's go find a place to eat. My treat!" She eyes her burly bodyguards, their faces equally expressionless as they watch for any signs of approaching trouble; "That includes you boys too! I have a feeling that I'll be getting to know you all much better in the future."

They all look around at each other in unspoken conference and then their faces crack into amused smiles; "Yes ma'am."

Eryn laughs as they all get into their seperate cars and she quickly sends a message to Thranduil. "Problem solved. Thank you."

Unexpectedly, he replies instantly; "I'm glad. I just saw the press conference. You look beautiful."

Eryn sighs as she tosses her phone on to the passenger seat and starts the ignition, imagining his handsome face, his body and all the kisses they had shared last night... 

She couldn't wait to get home. 


	15. Under Pressure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I would just like to wish you all a very Happy New Year! I hope 2021 is a better one and brings you health, love and happiness. Thank you for your continued support :)
> 
> Trigger note: This chapter contains a threat of abortion.

After having something to eat with her team, Eryn drove back to the villa alone. Since it was still only early afternoon, Thranduil wouldn't be home yet, so she decided to have a cup of tea and check out the news before doing her daily exercise routine.

As expected, the headlines were explosive and all the top searches contained clips from her press conference. But what touched Eryn most of all were the comments left by the public.

"Wow! Eryn is so awesome! How many celebrities dare to stand up and speak the truth these days?"

That CEO of Grey Haven is such a low-life. How could he treat his ex-fiancée like that? He can't even be considered human. I'll be boycotting the company and only supporting Eryn from now on!"

"If all celebrities were so positive and honest, kids today wouldn't feel so much pressure from modern society. Eryn is a great role model."

"Eryn looked so beautiful today. I can't wait for her new movie!"

Eryn smiles, feeling somewhat overwhelmed by the support she was receiving from them. After scrolling through a few more, she then searches out the news on Grey Haven, wondering if Ric had started cleaning up shop yet, but judging by the scathing comments left there, he hadn't.

"What kind of trashy company forces its artists to sell their bodies!?"

"Eryn, get out of there, we all support you!"

"When will Eryn leave Grey Haven? Her future will be destroyed by those toxic people!"

Just as she was reading further, her phone rang. "Hey Miranda."

"Hello, Eryn. I just thought you would like to know that Director Keller has returned to the company. The brand representatives are also here. He's had to pay them a lot of money in penalty fees and they're also threatening to sue him for damages due to the negative effect on their workshop."

Eryn narrows her eyes. A small company like theirs could never hope to win against Grey Haven, and she doubted whether they would actually sue. Ric was a master of twisting narratives to his own advantage and wouldn't be too affected by this situation just yet. "Ok Miranda. Keep me updated."

On the top floor of Grey Haven Entertainment, Ric was in a rage. He slams his fist on the desk; "I'm telling you now, Mr Michaels.. I've paid your fee and you won't get another penny from me! If you want to sue me then go ahead, but I'll counter sue your company for false advertising and for having a product that deceives the public. Now get out!!"

He could only use this particular information to protect the company's interests, otherwise if the outside world discovered that they'd intentionally subjected Eryn to degradation then the situation would be far more grave. After today's fiasco, everything that was salvageable would collapse in an instant.

Director Michaels leaves with a dark expression and pushes past Lia, who was rushing in the opposite direction.

She steps into the office without saying a word and quietly locks the door behind her. She could tell just by looking at him that he was in a really bad mood, so she simply makes him a cup of tea before sitting down on the sofa with her own.

Ric pulls his head out of his hands and looks at her with lifeless eyes. The last thing he needed was for her to make even more trouble for him. "Why are you here? Didn't I tell you to rest and take care of yourself and the baby?"

"I was worried about you." Lia gazes at him sympathetically, "What with Eryn backing out at the last minute and slandering the company... She didn't care about you at all. You must be hurt?"

Lia was waiting for him to deny it, but he didn't. He runs his hand through his hair and sighs, "I never expected her to be so cold and ruthless. She completely went against my words. I've never seen her behave like that before." He frowns as he recalls what she'd said to him that morning, "Have I ever treated her badly?"

Lia squashes down her anger in hearing the wistfulness in Ric's voice and begins to twist his hurt to her own design by using her poisonous, persuasive words; "It isn't your fault. Eryn must have wanted to return for a while and seized this opportunity to lash out. You know yourself how good an actress she is. She's purposely disguised herself to be a victim in order to gain the public's sympathy." She sighs softly as though she felt truly sorry for him before continuing to play on Ric's delusions, "Think of how peaceful your relationship was over the years. How could it be your fault? I mean, it wasn't like you were married or anything, so you didn't really do anything wrong."

Ric gazes at her hopefully, hanging on to every manipulative word she said just to ease his own guilt.

Lia smiles and continues, not wanting to waste this opportunity; "Right now, because everyone is focused on Eryn, this will be the best time to make a move. The company should issue a statement saying that Eryn schemed all this simply to make a comeback. State that she knew exactly what the lingerie advertisement entailed and accepted it, but then declined it at the last minute just for the hype. You can say that she put the blame on us to negate her legal and financial responsibilities to the company for breaching her contract."

Ric lowers his eyes to his desk feeling suddenly unsure, "Do you really want us to do this?"

He couldn't bear it anymore. After all, the situation in front of him was still not resolved. If Eryn hadn't tarnished his reputation, he wouldn't have...

"Do you miss her or something? I'd have thought that her actions today proved that she doesn't care about you at all." She gazes at him earnestly; "Ric, the baby and I only have you to rely on. For me, you have to cut all ties with Eryn.."

Hearing her manipulative words, Ric's anger was ignited and he was finally convinced. If it wasn't for Eryn, he wouldn't be talked about in the media or facing a possible lawsuit. He immediately got Public Relations to draft a statement apologising to the public and the brand, and explained that some artists under his company didn't know the rules and thus affected the atmosphere within the entire industry. He was clearly pushing all the blame on to Eryn.

He bribed a few networks and published internal information to state that Eryn had planned to make a comeback long ago but couldn't ever find the opportunity. To hype herself up and avoid responsibility and the penalty fees, she had purposely concealed the truth and portrayed herself as an innocent victim, deceiving everyone.

He even added that Eryn had always caused trouble at Grey Haven in recent years, having many confrontations with the company's young artists. Audio recordings of these supposed conflicts were uploaded along with accusations of Eryn using her movie queen status to bully them.

"I'd only just entered the company and didn't know anything. She made me iron her clothes in the dressing room. They were all designer labels. But she retired years ago and has no source of income so someone must have given them to her. I suspect she's being taken care of."

"Several times I had the chance to make a big break, but she would always pressure me not to take it or discourage me. I'm sure she was just jealous because we were young.."

"She hit me once in the dance hall. She said she was the CEO's fiancée and could do whatever she wanted. She said no one would believe me even if I told someone about it. She's a psychopath."

"She banned us from taking any activities just because we questioned her methods. Another girl had her contract cancelled completely and was thrown out of the building."

Overwhelming news started circulating the internet. This information had come from the people actually inside Grey Haven and was making waves across the web. Only those individuals could know the real truth about Eryn Redgrove. The official statement along with the colourful and vivid insider news was akin to hammering a nail in the coffin for her.

While everyone eagerly awaited Eryn's response, a man was sitting inside an ivory tower with his pale eyes sparkling as he read through the articles. Not only had he gained the privilege of marrying the most beautiful woman in the world, but she also came with a lot of fun attached.

He places his phone down on his desk with a wicked smirk; "My move..."

Within the next hour, White Stag's subsidiary Esgaroth uploaded an interview with two famous and well respected directors.

They had both worked with Eryn before her retirement and one had even taken the helm on the movie for which she had won Best Actress.

"She's an incredibly talented and dedicated person. I was really glad when I heard she was making a comeback and I will certainly be working with her again as soon as possible."

"Director Shore, have you seen the news? How trustworthy is the information that Grey Haven has issued?"

"I don't know what has happened between Eryn and Grey Haven, so I can't really comment on it. But from a personal and professional standpoint, I can say that I have known and worked with Eryn for a long time and she's always been a quiet and gentle person who takes her work seriously. Her quality as an actress is incomparable and she's truly worthy of nurturing. If she was to retire permanently, it would be a huge loss to the film industry."

As this interview was being discussed online, a copy of Eryn's contract with Grey Haven was suddenly posted from all of her official social media accounts. Anyone with half a brain could see that the contract was extremely unfair. Not only did it bury her talent, but she'd also wasted several years of her youth because of it.

Nancy snorts in laughter when she sees the swiftly changing opinion across the trending lists. It would seem that Eryn and Thranduil were engaging in a bit of His and Hers counterattacking and the little assistant wonders briefly if those two wouldn't end up bringing the entire entertainment industry to its knees one day. They were a couple with a belly full of wicked intentions and it was glorious to witness it in motion.

Compared to the obscure recordings that Grey Haven had uploaded, as a third party, the interview shown by Esgaroth was far more convincing. Moreover, they did not advocate that Eryn was right, but rather indirectly suggested that Grey Haven was incompetent as an entertainment company and shouldn't be trusted.

Within the next hour, 95% of voters in an online poll on Esgaroth's website backed Eryn's return to acting.

The few insiders of Grey Haven who had falsely accused Eryn were found out when another anonymous employee uploaded a document that both named them and showed that Lia Rivers had been the one to mentor them. Eryn had never even met most of them.

The press bombarded the girls at the company's entrance and forced them to admit the truth under duress. It was soon revealed that everything they'd said was a lie and that they had been coerced into saying such things by Director Keller's mistress herself. It was clearly apparent that she'd planned all the hype to tarnish Eryn's reputation just out of sheer hatred and jealousy towards her rival.

The only rumour that seemed to be true was that Eryn had temporarily banned some rookies and had cancelled the contract of another, but a sobbing girl admitted that they'd attacked Eryn without provocation in the company lounge and called her a 'has-been' and an 'attention seeking whore' before that consequence had come about.

An official statement was then quickly uploaded by Nancy on behalf of Eryn Redgrove, stating that her client would legally pursue Grey Haven and Miss Lia Rivers for damages relating to the slander and defamation they had brought against her character and that she would seek compensation for the distress caused to her by the whole incident.

The noose was tightened again.

Lia's own fansite and blog were hacked into and a whole stream of curses and attacking messages were left for her.

"Shameless whore! To steal someone's fiancé and then pretend to be the victim to add salt to the wound? People like you want locking up!"

"Just disappear already. We don't want to see your lousy acting anymore!"

"You're such a joke. It's people like you who give a bad name to the industry!"

Lia throws her phone across the office and screams; "I HATE YOU, ERYN!!"

Ric's expression was equally gloomy. He'd just gotten off the phone with the board of directors. Even though he was the CEO of Grey Haven and a major shareholder, he still had to answer to them. With an incident like this, it affected the company immensely and he had to give them an explanation for it. 

Needless to say, it did not go well.

He looks over at Lia's angry face with sadness in his heart. If he had stayed with Eryn, he would have successfully married into the Redgrove family and become well known. He'd still have been able to contact Lia if he wanted a secret affair with her, and none of this mess would ever have happened.

He sighs in resignation and picks up the phone; "Be quiet while I make a call."

The phone rang for quite some time, but he still waited patiently. The only person who could get Grey Haven out of this mess right now was Eryn.

Meanwhile, Eryn was doing her yoga exercises when she was interrupted by the ringing. She glances at the caller ID and then answers. "Hello?"

"Stop causing trouble for me, Eryn. I'm willing to admit my wrongs and reconcile with you. We have so many good memories together, so are you really willing to destroy my company?"

Sitting across from him, Lia's eyes were wide. She hadn't been expecting Ric to admit defeat so easily. He sees her open her mouth to argue and glares at her angrily, so she could only wait until he hung up before questioning him.

Eryn however, simply laughed. "What makes you think I'll ever agree to _that_? You may remember some good memories, Ric. But I'm struggling to think of even a single one. You never loved me from the start, and everything you've ever done was simply for your own benefit. Grey Haven's destruction today is not because of me, but because of you and Lia Rivers."

Her words were like a dagger being thrust straight into Ric's heart and twisted. 

"When did you become like this? You weren't..."

"Don't talk to me about the past ever again. I don't have either the time or the inclination to reminisce with you. Nancy and my lawyer will be in touch with you over the next couple of days to discuss damages."

Ric was speechless but Eryn was completely calm; "I only signed that contract with you for one reason and one reason only. It wasn't because of any love for you, but love for Lily. Now stop pestering me. Both the Keller family and the company owes me a lot."

Ric's entire body turns to ice; "Eryn, don't be like this. I'll come find you and we can talk this through."

Lily was his niece and the daughter of his oldest sister Vanessa. She had always loved Eryn more than anyone. Unfortunately, she was diagnosed with a blood disorder at birth and had to receive regular transfusions to manage it. The only known cure for the disease was a bone marrow or stem cell transplant and the entire family had been tested for a match. Ric had coaxed Eryn along with him at the time and she had, surprisingly, been the only one amongst them to return a positive result. Once Lily's body was strong enough to handle the procedure, Eryn was going to be her donor.

In his selfish haste to protect his mistress and control Eryn, he hadn't stopped to think of the matter with Lily at all. And now the true reality of the situation all came crashing in on him at once with her words. He felt physically sick with panic at the realisation of what he'd been risking these past few weeks.

He really couldn't afford to argue with Eryn any more.

But she had already hung up on him, leaving him with no choice but to quickly grab his jacket and rush out.

Lia was also in a panic, but for entirely different reasons. She pulls him back as he passes her by, her eyes filled with tears; "Are you really going to get back with Eryn?"

"Let go of me. I don't want to, but I have my own reasons. I'll explain it all to you later."

Lia's tears spill over on to her cheeks. As a woman, she recognised that Ric was still attracted to Eryn, and with her rival's situation getting better and better, she refused to allow them to meet. "If you walk out of this door right now, I will get rid of the baby. I don't want to be with a man that abandons his woman and child for someone else."

Ric tenses. He couldn't believe what had just come out of her putrid mouth. He turns to look at her with eyes as cold as steel and his fingers curl into fists at his side. "What did you just say?"

He steps towards her, trembling with supressed rage and Lia knew right away that she had gone too far. He had never been like this with her before and she was terrified. She backs away, but finds herself trapped between him and the wall with no escape.

Ric pauses a hair's breadth away from her face and glares at her as though seeing her for the first time. His voice was nothing more than a vicious whisper when it comes; "You will _never_ use our child to threaten me again."

He gazes at her coldly for a moment longer and then leaves the office without so much as another word or glance.

* *

As soon as Thranduil returned home, he immediately went in search of his beautiful wife. Finding her in none of the usual places, he pokes his silver head around the door of the gym to see her stretched into a pose that instantly sent his already active imagination into overdrive.

"Downward facing dog?"

Eryn jumps in surprise and then smiles happily when she sees him standing there watching her. "You're home!" She pushes herself to her feet and runs over to kiss his cheek; "And you're early today!"

"Yes, because I missed you."

He wraps his arms around her waist and falls back into the giant bean bag beside the door, "I couldn't wait another moment to see you."

She blushes as he shifts beneath her to take off his tie and jacket, and he found the flush in her cheeks to be the most alluring and seductive thing he had ever seen. For no reason at all, this woman would always make his heart skip a beat.

"Thranduil, the blinds..."

Although it was a secluded villa and no one would be able to see them, she always became embarassed at any intimate displays of affection during broad daylight. Thranduil found it completely adorable and couldn't resist teasing her about it; "Ahh, so Madame prefers the dark?" He smirks as he covers both of their heads with his suit jacket; "Is this better?"

Eryn giggles and leans in to kiss him, her temperature already ignited by his embrace and the sensation of him pressed beneath her. "Much better..."

He murmurs in agreement, his lips caressing hers gently before working their way down her throat and he groans softly in satisfaction when he feels her fingers bury themselves into the lengths of his hair.

His wandering hands travel down her sides, across her hips and then come to rest just above the smooth hill of her backside and Eryn moans softly, her spine curling in eager anticipation of his touch. But it doesn't come.

"Thranduil..."

"Hmm?" He swallows the rest of her words as he claims her lips as his own and he kisses her languidly and deeply until the point of breathlessness before finally releasing her. Eryn collpases against his chest feeling weak at the knees and Thranduil chuckles at the dazed and dreamy look in her eyes. He could barely resist her anymore.

"Why did you stop?"

He pulls back slightly and raises an amused brow at the indignant expression on her face. "Did you want something more? You only have to ask.."

"I...." Eryn turns scarlet and buries her face into a blanket of his silver hair, "You can touch me when you kiss me ... I mean, you don't have to... Only if you want to .. I ... I don't mind."

Her words come tumbling out in a breathless rush and Thranduil's heart aches with love for her. "I will remember that for later then.." 

He gently brushes back her golden hair and kisses her brow before tilting her chin up to study her. Despite her healthy glow and affectionate eyes, she seemed tired. "How are you feeling? You must be exhausted after everything that happened today."

"I'm fine." She reaches up to caress the smooth line of his jaw with her fingertips, finding him just as beautiful as always; "I had Nancy, Miranda and most importantly, _you_ helping me, so it wasn't so bad."

"How do you know I did anything?" His expression turns deceptively innocent. He knew that Eryn didn't like him to interfere too much and he didn't want to go against her wishes. Otherwise, if he were to really get involved, Grey Haven would cease to exist in less than twenty-four hours. An insignificant man like Richard Keller would never be a match for him.

"Apart from Thranduil Oropherion Lee, who could order Esgaroth's reporters to assist a retired actress or make a brand director have a heart attack with just a single phone call?"

Thranduil smiles, his icy eyes shining. His wife was just too smart. "You don't blame me?"

Eryn shakes her head; "Of course not. I know you're only concerned about me. In fact, it was nice knowing you were watching over me. It was almost like you were standing there beside me and it gave me strength, so thank you."

What she wanted most from him was his respect, and he gave it to her unconditionally. Even without her asking him, he would always consider things from her perspective and she appreciated it very much; "I liked working together with you in the media earlier too."

He chuckles fondly. "Ahh yes, I did see you were having fun. We make a good team."

Eryn settles against his chest feeling totally at peace with the world; "Hmm. I think you were having far more fun than me, Mr Lee.."

Thranduil's cheeks dimple into a smile as he holds her close. He couldn't deny it. And the fun was only just beginning.

* *

As a man of supreme status, Thranduil had the best lawyer in the industry at his disposal. It was this very lawyer, Mr Taylor, that would now be representing Eryn in her case against Grey Haven.

Eryn had only accepted her husband's request on the understanding that she paid for the lawyer herself. He spent far too much money on her, and despite what Ric might have been led to believe, Eryn was far from destitute. Thranduil reluctantly agreed to the demands just to make her happy, although he had yet to understand why this issue bothered her so much when it hadn't even crossed his mind. As far as he was concerned, what was his was hers.

After meeting with Eryn and Nancy at the woodland villa to discuss the issues that she needed resolving, Mr Taylor then called Grey Haven to arrange an appointment with Richard Keller, but was never able to get a hold of him. After several failed attempts at contact, the lawyer decided he would go directly to the company instead and called Eryn to ask if she would join him there.

After sending Nancy ahead to greet and assist Mr Taylor until she got there, Eryn jumps in the car and drives to the city as quickly as possible, all the while wondering what Ric had planned to stop her this time.

However, when Nancy and Mr Taylor arrived at Grey Haven, they were refused again by Ric's secretary. "Director Keller is not in. Can I take a message?"

The lawyer frowns in distaste. He hated it when the rats avoided him. "No need. We'll wait here until he returns, and if you _do_ happen to speak to him in the meantime, you may tell him that I'm not in a hurry to leave."

They both sit on the sofa in the reception area and Nancy smirks when she sees the flustered look on the secretary's face. She sends a message to her friend. _'Ric's hiding from us. We're going to wait here until he crawls out of his hole.'_

Eryn quickly calls her back, "I'm only thirty or so minutes away. Don't worry, he'll come out sooner or later. He can't avoid this forever."

She hangs up, not caring in the least for Ric's delaying tactics. They had enough evidence to prove his affair with Lia and the full details of the pregnancy, as well as proof of the malicious tactics they'd both used to discredit her and the recordings of them plotting to set her up. Also, the contract with Grey Haven itself had many loopholes that could bring about his demise and she was willing to use them all if he didn't show his face today.

Eryn truly held the advantage now.

After they had waited almost half an hour, Ric finally turns up to meet Nancy and Mr Taylor. But rather than seem worried as they had expected, he was positively brimming with energy. "You're here to settle things for Eryn, I believe? Come in!"

Nancy realised instantly that something wasn't right and quickly sends another message to Eryn before stepping into the CEO's office with the lawyer.

"Please take a seat! I know you're only here for Eryn. But as you can imagine, the situation at the company is difficult right now, so I hope you can fully appreciate the time I've arranged for you." His eyes held a charming smile and contrary to his words about being in a tight spot, he seemed wholly relaxed.

And he was. After his extensive search for Eryn had yielded nothing but dead ends, he had called on his older sister for help. With her guidance, he had put a new plan in place for controlling Eryn, and he was entirely confident of its success.

"Director Keller, perhaps _you_ should fully appreciate the fact that my client and I could sue you for wasting _our_ time. Now..." Mr Taylor removes a file from his briefcase, "In regards to the unfair contract that Miss Redgrove signed with your company, and the years she has suffered because of it, we insist you ..."

"You want me to publicly apologise to Eryn? Sure! I'll do that.."

The lawyer frowns darkly at being interrupted, but Eryn, who was now stood near the open door, was more concerned with Ric's expression. He looked particularly self-assured and it made her suspicious. "Perhaps you should actually listen to my lawyer instead of making assumptions, Director Keller."

Eryn strides into the room and closes the door behind her before sitting on the couch next to Nancy. "Please continue, Mr Taylor."

"Hmm.." The lawyer glares at Ric in warning before finishing what he was about to say; "My client insists that as well as an official apology on behalf of yourself, Miss Rivers and Grey Haven, that damages related to the recent slandering of Miss Redgrove's name and the attempted degradation of her person be paid by yourself to the sum of five million dollars. My client and I will also be seeking equal damages from Miss Rivers for the falsehoods stated to the media regarding her treatment of young actresses and the breach of agreed contract during the lingerie advertisement." He passes over a document to Ric which itemised the claimed compensation, "If Director Keller decides to pay these damages on Miss Rivers behalf, then we shall not pursue the matter with her personally. However, I must warn you that refusal to pay will lead to a public trial, and after speaking with my client extensively, I can assure you that you would not wish for that to happen."

Ric's previous confidence visibly deflates and Mr Taylor presses his advantage; "In terms of the unfair contract that Miss Redgrove signed with the company, she demands certain amendments are made. Here is a list of the terms.. If these conditions are not met, then Miss Redgrove will be forced to take you to tribunal to seek further damages for loss of projected earnings spanning nine years and the termination of her contract with Grey Haven."

Ric swallows with great difficulty. With these threats hanging over him, could his plan still work? He had to try.

"Very well. I will have my solicitor take a look over the proposals and contact you directly with my response as soon as possible."

The lawyer nods and closes his briefcase as he rises to his feet. "Then I thank you for your time today and will await their call."

They all file out without so much as another glance, but Ric shouts Eryn back; "May I have a word in private?"

Nancy looks at her friend in concern, but Eryn smiles reassuringly before turning back to Ric. "As long as you make it quick. I have things to do."

She walks back into the office and closes the door before facing him with a cold, indifferent expression. Ric couldn't read her at all and gazes at her with an almost melancholy air; "Where have you been? I looked for you everywhere and couldn't find you."

Eryn raises a brow, " A fact for which I'm most grateful. If there isn't anything else, then I'll be leaving."

"No, wait!" He gets to his feet and runs a hand through his hair, "Even though our engagement is over, I would like to at least hold a professional relationship with you. Whether your contract with me is unfair or not, it hasn't ended yet. You are still a signed artist with Grey Haven and are obliged to adhere to the company's arrangements for you, but..."

He opens a drawer and pulls out some documents; "I want you to go on a reality program with Lia and clear up your relationship; show the world that you do actually get along with each other. Even if you terminate your contract with me, what's to say that you'll ever be signed by someone else? So why don't we help each other?" He slides the papers across the desk towards her, "If not, I will do everything in my power to take you down with me and happily have us disappear from this industry together.."

Eryn laughs derisively. She had never thought that her relationship with Ric would come to this. Engaged one day, mortal enemies the next. She had endured his overbearing attitude time and again, but no more; "Sorry to break it to you, but you will never use or manipulate me again, Ric. Why should I clear up my relationship with Lia? I loathe her and won't pretend otherwise, and the fact that she was your mistress is what it is and can never be undone no matter what stunts you pull. Grey Haven is a malignant workplace. I am quite happy to terminate my contract and take my chances. It's far better than listening to the drivel that falls from your mouth on a daily basis."

Ric's face immediately turns angry but Eryn presses on regardless; "No one cares if you want to promote Lia, but continuing in your vain attempts to use me like this, aren't you in the least bit ashamed?"

Ric scoffs, "Welcome to the real world! After all, that's the way it goes and the big fish always eat the little fish. Do you really think I got Grey Haven to where it is today simply because I got lucky? Tell me you don't agree!"

Eryn snorts in amusement. He truly was delusional. "I don't agree. You got Grey Haven to where it is today because of _me_ and it appears that you have some very misconceived notions of who the big fish and who the little fish are. So I suggest you stop with the toothless threats, because your demise in this industry would not affect me whatsoever, I assure you."

Ric opens his mouth to retort and then stops himself. This method of coercion was getting him nowhere anymore so he had to try a different tactic. His sister had told him that Eryn was a very smart person who would always weigh the pros and cons of any given situation. As long as it appeared like he was supporting her, she wouldn't heartlessly cut off all ties with the company. It would also be very beneficial for Lia to appear in public with Eryn as it would help to rebuild her reputation as well.

Evaluating the situation more closely, he decides that he couldn't give her up and allow her to leave the company just yet.

He sighs in resignation and seems to deflate; "Listen. I'm doing this for your career too. I know I've done some bad things in the past, but this is a really good opportunity to help you get back on your feet. However, I can't just abandon all the investment I put into Lia either. So why can't you both do the show? It's a win-win for all of us. At least take a look at the details before you refuse."

Eryn rolls her eyes and picks up the documents from the desk to scan through them. He was right indeed in saying that it was a good opportunity, and taking on the contract would certainly give her popularity a huge boost..

She looks over the named production team and holds back a smile. Her decision was made; "Very well. I'll do it. But since you insist that Lia and I take part together, don't blame me if anything happens. I also want you to carefully consider my lawyer's demands."

This was Eryn's greatest compromise. She didn't want the fun to end so soon either and even if she did participate with Lia, it didn't mean that she'd ever be her foil. This game still had a long way to go.

"As you wish."

Ric hid his anger as Eryn left his office and then immediately calls his sister. "Vanessa.. Eryn agreed. What's the next step?"

"Good. Now make sure Lia doesn't behave rashly. Things have only developed to this point because of her petty jealousy towards Eryn. Remember, you have to show the outside world that you're supportive of Eryn, only then will your infidelity scandal be cleared."

"Don't worry, I won't mess up this time. I will make sure Lily gets better!"

Worst case scenario, he would at least force Eryn to donate her bone marrow and save his niece before she left him.


	16. Surprise!

Over the next few days, the news began to leak out that Eryn would appear in a reality show called 'Behind The Scenes' and her popularity soared once again. Her growing fanbase couldn't wait to see her performances in the production and were all keen to witness just how she would handle working alongside Lia Rivers.

One was the former fiancée, the other the mistress, and sparks would be sure to fly if they were required to film any of the acts together; a detail that was already attracting headlines and a lot of attention from the media.

The trending lists across all social sites became filled with news about the upcoming show and the audience anticipation climbed to fever pitch.

The stage was set at a beautiful estate beside Lake Como in Italy and would last for a duration of three weeks. Each country with a major film industry would be represented by one actor and one actress who would then compete against each other for a final public vote to declare the winner. 

The production teams were chosen from the industry of the host country itself, and it was a great way for these famous domestic directors to make a name for themselves on the international stage and attract worldwide talent for their future projects.

A week before the filming was due to begin, Eryn brought Nancy and Miranda along with her to Grey Haven's pre-production meeting.

She had convinced the both of them that this would be an ideal opportunity for her to establish her comeback, as she would need to reaccumulate her fanbase and popularity gradually before being able to take on any larger projects. The fact that Ric still planned to use her again as Lia's stepping stone didn't bother her. He was still helping Eryn without even realising it, and she would negate any underhanded tricks he sent her way in the meantime.

As expected, Lia was already in the conference room when they arrived, and the moment she saw Eryn walk in she couldn't resist making a snide comment; "Well, look at who the cat dragged in. No wonder you got to where you are today when you use people like this."

Miranda lowers her head and avoids Lia's gaze, but Nancy was having none of it. "Hey, Lia? What does it feel like to have a best actress trophy on your mantelpiece? Perhaps you can ask Eryn, since you'll never find out for yourself."

Lia's eyes narrow in anger; "Why is a little assistant so concerned? Honestly, Ric only let Eryn participate in this production because he wanted her to be my foil. Otherwise, with her status as an 'has-been' how could she acquire such a good project?"

Eryn sat directly opposite her at the long table before even deigning to look at her; "Careful, Lia. You may find that having me as a foil won't work out so well for you. Although, I'm sure Director Keller thought of that while he was begging me to take on this project." She smiles serenely as though she was merely commenting on the weather, "Sometimes it's better not to say too much until you know all the facts."

Nancy and Miranda's eyes both lit up when they witnessed Eryn's domineering attitude. They had both made the right decision in supporting her and she was no longer the timid girl of the past. Ric and Lia would never bully her again.

A foil? Eryn? Ha! They were truly delusional.

The conversation from the conference room soon spread throughout the entire company. The employees all had their own opinions and were quietly discussing the fact that Eryn must have someone supporting her from behind. If not, would she have dared to openly embarrass Lia Rivers this way? Their curiosity was instantly piqued and they couldn't wait to see who would now take the lead in the show.

As the whispers grew louder, Director Keller arrived with some of Grey Haven's higher management and, after passing the itinerary plans around the room, the meeting fully commenced. 

Ric looks around to see both Lia and Eryn sitting on opposite sides of the table. Their potential was like water and fire and their personalities even more so. But Lia carried a clear disadvantage of being labelled as 'The Mistress' and this was a fact that he couldn't change, no matter how much he tried to protect her. 

"We will leave in five days time and the filming duration will be for three weeks. You should take a moment to go over the schedule and let us know in advance if you have any questions or issues." He gazes meaningfully at Eryn, "I sincerely hope everyone will do well in their assigned roles and fully cooperate with the production team. I don't want any trouble for the company."

Lia immediately snorts in discord; "Director Keller, you should keep a close eye on someone. If it wasn't for her then Grey Haven wouldn't be in such a predicament."

She didn't hesistate to flirt with Ric in public. It was almost as if she were afraid that others wouldn't know the true extent of their relationship. She also seemed extremely pleased with herself right now, as though she truly believed that she had just stepped on Eryn.

Ric clears his throat pointedly, his eyes still on his ex; "Everyone needs to follow the schedule arranged by the filming crew. I don't want any mistakes this time. The entire aim of this show is to let Lia stand out. Do you understand, Eryn?"

He was clearly insinuating to the assembled staff that the project was purely to support Lia and that Eryn was simply a pawn.

Lia smiles happily, "Oh, well.. What can I say? I am the most valuable artist in the company, after all!"

Eryn leans back in her chair casually and looks between the both of them. "No, I'm afraid I don't understand."

Gasps issue from around the room.

She was challenging them!

" _ERYN_!"

As Ric bellows in warning, Eryn rises to her feet, "I don't think I need to listen to this anymore. I didn't want to participate in this show in the first place and only did so because you begged me to. Now you're already going back on your words in the office and still think that you can use me to help her? Well... Dream on!"

She walks towards the door under the wide eyes of everyone present. They were all startled by Eryn's imposing aura.

"How _dare_ you speak to Ric like that!?" Lia screams in anger, completely forgetting that she should still be addressing him formally.

Eryn dismisses her with an indifferent flick of a wrist; "I dare _and_ I withdraw. You can go film by yourself. However, I suggest that Director Keller puts a leash on you before you cause him any more trouble. Perhaps a muzzle too."

Just as she was about to exit the room, Ric blocks her path to prevent her from leaving. "Look...If there are complaints, we can negotiate. There's no need to be so difficult."

Eryn stands tall and proud before him, her words as clear and sharp as a sword, allowing for everyone in the room to hear; "So, you still think I'm just an easy target for you to bully? Director Keller, you've thrown all sorts of dirty water on to me without even once stopping to consider my feelings. So don't expect me to listen to a single word that comes out of your ridiculous mouth anymore. If your mutt really wants to be the female lead, then she can. Even if you manage to coerce the rest of the world into revolving around her, I never will!"

Nancy clenches her fists tightly. Now _this_ was the real Eryn!

Miranda was also dumbfounded at the side. Lia, who only knew how to act like a spoiled brat and rely on Director Keller's affections, couldn't even be put in the same league as the indomitable and impressive Eryn Redgrove. Every word she'd uttered had left the entire room speechless.

"Despite signing us for the same production, you've made it quite clear who you will be supporting. If you want to promote her, go ahead, but I won't be taking part in your bullshit any longer!"

"You..." Lia stamps her foot like a petulant three year old and glares at Eryn in fury. However, she couldn't do or say anything else in front of all these people.

Eryn was in total control of the situation.

Her expression was cold and arrogant and every word was like a knife to Ric's ribs. This woman was no longer the woman that had sacrificed everything for him and he suddenly felt a profound sense of loss.

"Very well. Name your conditions. You can lead the show and I'll arrange everything accordingly."

"Ric!" Lia rushes over to him and grabs his arm in temper, but he immediately shoves her away and looks around at all the stunned faces of the assembled employees. "If there are no objections, the meeting is over."

As soon as the words leave his mouth, Eryn pushes past him towards the door and Ric could only stand there and watch as she walked away from him. It was in that moment he realised that she had truly changed.

Not only could she no longer be manipulated by him, but she had become someone completely incomprehensible.

Lia slumps into a seat looking miserable and waits until everyone had left before venting her jealousy; "You're regretting your choice. Don't think that I don't know what you want. You keep saying that you're doing all this for me, but you're still not over her. Do you even give a damn about me anymore?"

"Shut the fuck up!!"

Ric had a massive headache coming on. He throws the filming schedule across the table towards her; "You need to stop causing trouble for me, Lia. Every fucking thing I've done was for you and it's nearly destroyed me to do it. So don't you dare suggest that I don't give a damn about you! If we don't succeed this time, it's all over. You'll never be movie queen. And when that happens, don't come crying to me!"

This was the first time he had ever truly yelled at her and she covers her face and sobs; "Ric, you've really changed. You never used to treat me this way."

He sighs in exhaustion, but her tears no longer had the same affect on him. "I love you, Lia. But you have to grow up and learn to control yourself or we'll be ruined." He glances over at her assistant. "Take her home and keep her there. She needs to rest."

Without another word he walks out of the room and Lia could no longer think of anything that would make him stay. 

* *

In the woodland villa, Eryn was nestled securely in Thranduil's arms and reading a magazine. His hair suddenly tickles at her shoulder and she giggles as he begins to rub his smooth cheek against hers. "Do you think I should grow a beard?"

Eryn raises an amused brow; "And why would the noble CEO of White Stag suddenly want to appear so unkempt?"

"I thought you might like a rougher man." He strokes his chin curiously and then brushes it against her temple; "Wouldn't it be distinguished?"

Finding his unusual question and musings highly entertaining, Eryn abandons her magazine and hugs him tightly. "I'll still like you, no matter what you look like."

"Is that so?" When she nods, he smiles in contentment and runs his fingers through her hair; "You'll be gone for three whole weeks, and I'll be all by myself in this empty house. What if I get lonely?"

"Are you suggesting something to me, Mr Lee?" She narrows her sparkling eyes playfully, "If that's the case, then I'll simply have to take you with me!"

Thranduil holds her even closer. He couldn't bear to let her go; "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Despite his light hearted tone, he still couldn't diguise his true thoughts from her, and she suddenly feels quite emotional when she sees the sadness in his expression. "I will miss you so much, Thranduil."

Even though they hadn't been together for long, he was already the prominent figure in her life and she couldn't even recall a past when he hadn't been there beside her. She was starting to depend on him more with each passing day, and no one had ever given her such a feeling of security before.

He takes her hand gently, his pale eyes searching hers as he presses her palm to his warm skin; "Then why don't you remember how I look, and then each time you close your eyes you'll be able to see me?"

Eryn smiles through watery vision and tenderly maps his flawless face with her fingertips. From his thick eyebrows that always reminded her of a raptor's wings in flight, to his slender nose and then at last his full, indecent lips, she traces them all carefully, not wanting to miss a single detail of him. He truly was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen and she was determined to engrave him into her heart forever. 

"I could never forget you."

* *

After several grovelling apologies from Ric, Eryn had once again agreed to take part in the reality show. She hadn't ever intended to refuse in the first place. She just wanted to make him sweat a bit.

On the morning of the flight to Italy, Nancy and Miranda arrived early to pick her up and when the luxurious woodland villa came into view through the trees, Miranda was stunned. "I'd heard before that Eryn was the Redgrove family's princess, but I never thought..."

Nancy was barely listening, "Stay with the car while I go and get her. I won't be a minute."

She jumps out of the driver's seat and slips inside the front door of the manor before Miranda could even reply.

As soon as she enters the grand hallway Thranduil comes striding over towards her, and even though he was only dressed in his casual pants and shirt, his regal aura was still hard to conceal. "Good morning, Boss!"

"Good morning to you too, Miss Nancy." He smiles softly as he comes to a standstill before her; "Everything is already arranged for you. And I sent the luggage you kindly dropped off yesterday for yourself and Ms Evans to the airport along with Eryn's. You shouldn't have any more delays."

"Perfect. Thank you!"

"No problem. Just look after her for me, will you?"

Nancy gives him a reassuring smile while thinking that his little wife wasn't as harmless as she looked anymore. She would definitely be devouring him in the future.

Of course, she didn't dare say that to his face. 

"Don't worry, Director Lee. I will take good care of her."

Just then, Eryn herself comes hurrying down the stairs in a breathless rush and jumps straight into his arms. He hugs her tightly and then kisses her brow before reluctantly releasing her. "Be careful, Mrs Lee."

Trying not to get emotional over parting with her exceedingly handsome husband, she quickly pecks him on the lips and nods before following Nancy to the car.

Thranduil watches them leave from the living room window and as soon as they had disappeared from sight he makes a call, "Where are you?"

"Parked around the other side of the garage, Sir."

Thranduil smiles, "Wonderful. I'll be there in ten minutes. Let's give her a surprise."

"Very well, Sir." 

* *

Two hours later, everyone was waiting in the VIP lounge of the airport for Lia to arrive.

Wearing a bright pink dress with frills and ruffles, she finally showed up looking like a flamingo. In order to stand out from the crowd she would do just about anything. Or wear anything.

"Ric, I'm here!"

She throws herself at him as soon as he turns around, not caring who was watching.

"Great. Let's go." Ric extracts himself from her awkwardly and then picks up his case, noting with a frown that Eryn had no luggage with her at all. In fact, neither did Nancy or Ms Evans. "Eryn? Don't you want to..."

"Ric, why do you care about her?" Lia wasn't too happy with the way he was looking at the other woman. Even his question to her made her uncomfortable.

At that moment, six muscular bodyguards in smart suits appeared to distract her; "Your luggage has been checked in already. Security is on the east side. This way please."

Lia grabs Ric's arm in excitement. She was especially arrogant and loved being the centre of attention. "Did you arrange all this for me!? How wonderful! After all, it wouldn't do to miss the flight after getting recognised by my fans in the security line. You're so considerate. Let's go!"

Ric shakes his head and tugs her hand to pull her back; "I didn't arrange this."

He looks across at Eryn in confusion, but she merely smiles at the guards, puts on her sunglasses and then leaves with Nancy and Miranda in tow without even paying the slightest bit of attention to Ric and Lia.

The latter's eyes were almost bulging from her head, "She..."

"Eryn isn't that sort of person. It must have been arranged by the Redgrove family. Come on..." Despite his words, Ric looked at Eryn's retreating back as she walked away from him and the doubt deepened in his heart.

She had changed so much in the past few weeks and he wondered absentmindedly what had happened to her. He was also sure that he recognised those bodyguards from somewhere.

Lia, on the other hand, got even angrier. She kept thinking that Ric was far too concerned with Eryn's attitude towards him and would throw a tantrum whenever she had the opportunity. As soon as they entered the cabin, she was looking for Eryn everywhere. "Where did she go?"

Lia was being so obnoxious that Ric called Eryn just to shut her up, but it was Nancy who answered. "Is there a problem, Director Keller?"

"Where are you? Why aren't you on the plane yet?"

Nancy's voice came calm through the line; "We cancelled the company's booking a week ago. We won't be on your flight, I'm afraid."

Ric almost had a heart attack; "You cancelled your flight!? How dare you just change the schedule? If Eryn destroys the filming she'll find herself in real trouble this time! Where the hell is she!?"

He thought that Eryn had gone through some sort of VIP security check, but he'd never expected that she wouldn't board the plane!

If she refused the filming agreement at the last minute, Grey Haven would be ruined.

"Director Keller, relax. Eryn is on a private jet and will arrive an hour earlier than yourselves."

Ric was stunned. " _What_!? She thinks business class arranged by the company isn't good enough for her or something?"

In fact, the company had originally wanted to book first class, but there weren't any seats left.

"Not at all. It's just that Eryn's popularity has increased exponentially and you haven't provided adequate security. If she were to get mobbed on the plane and injured, she wouldn't be able to film the show. We're on a tight schedule!" 

Nancy felt that she had said all she needed to and hung up before he could respond. 

Across from her, Miranda's eyes were wide. She had never in her life experienced such special treatment; bodyguards, express security and then a private jet with a luxurious interior. "Nancy, is the Redgrove family really this powerful? Why does Eryn still want to be an actress?"

Working in this industry, she was aware that many wealthy young women had their families to support them and chose acting as a way to spend their free time, but didn't take it seriously. Eryn however, had both ability and background. If Ric hadn't suppressed her these past few years, her success could have been virtually limitless.

"Well.... Lord Redgrove is indeed very powerful, but today..."

Before Nancy could finish her sentence, the cabin door opened and in strode Thranduil Lee, his tall, elegant frame wrapped in an exquisite Italian suit. His pale eyes shone with authority, his handsome face carried a hint of arrogance, but as soon as he saw Eryn, the cold, oppressive aura he exuded instantly subsided. 

Standing before her, he takes her hand in his and kisses the backs of her fingers like a true gentleman, "Did you eat in the airport?"

Eryn shakes her head, her eyes filled with happy tears, "No, I knew you would come. So I waited for you." 

With their loving tone and affectionate attitude, the way they looked at one another was like a landscape painting and Miranda watches as the imperious businessman offers the gentle actress his arm and disappears with her into the rear cabin. She was stunned by their familiarity.

That man had looked very much like the CEO of White Stag to her. She couldn't be hallucinating, it was definitely him. He was the most powerful man in the entertainment industry!

"Nancy? Pinch me! That _was_ Thranduil Lee, right?" She never thought she would have the chance to see him up close, let alone witness his affection towards Eryn.

"There's no need to pinch you. You're not dreaming. Everything today was arranged by him for Eryn. We just happen to be sharing the spotlight."

"What? Don't tell me that even Thranduil Lee has fallen for her and is attempting to woo her?"

Nancy shakes her head, "To be more accurate, he's just spoiling his beloved wife."

With that explanation, Miranda mentally blanked out. She couldn't even breathe. The artist that Richard Keller assigned to her was actually the CEO's wife of White Stag... They had even wanted her to monitor Eryn and help them destroy her return to the entertainment industry!

Heavens, was there a misunderstanding somewhere? If Thranduil Lee's woman wanted to act it would simply be a case of clicking his fingers! With an empire like White Stag at her disposal, Grey Haven couldn't even be considered an option.

Miranda suddenly grins with the irony of it all; "Lia Rivers has been so worried that Eryn will reconcile with Director Keller!" She snorts with laughter. There was absolutely no comparison between Ric and an adonis like Thranduil Lee. If Lia found out about Eryn's current identity, she would probably faint from envy.

Nancy smirks with shared amusement, "I'm waiting for the day when they publicly announce their marriage. The reactions will be priceless."

Seeing that Miranda's eyes were still filled with endless questions, she takes it upon herself to give her a brief understanding of the situation, although she kept the finer details private. "Look... The night before Eryn was due to marry Ric, she found out he was having an affair with Lia and that they were having a child together. She was in a lot of pain over it. Not so much because she loved Ric, but because she had sacrificed so much for him. She went to the Registry Office to confront him, only he didn't show up. She then met Director Lee on her way to returning her wedding dress. They hit it off immediately and got married not long after. However, Eryn doesn't want to publicise their relationship just yet. The fact that she brought you along on this plane today proves just how much she trusts you. I just hope you can remember that if you're ever in a position where you have to make a choice."

Nancy squeezes her shoulder earnestly and then settles down to look over the filming schedule. Despite Ric's words to the contrary, she knew that he truly intended to have Eryn disappear from the industry to protect his mistress, so he would probably make filming incredibly difficult for them. As Eryn's trusted assistant, she had to make sure that didn't happen.

Miranda stares out of the window in a daze for a while as she comes to terms with this enormous revelation; "I made my decision long ago and I've never regretted it since. I know what I need to do, Nancy. And I won't let Eryn down, you have my word."

Nancy smiles and then passes the rest of the documents over to her; "I'm glad you're on our side. We need you."

Miranda returns the smile and settles down to work. She knew that Ric would have planned something for Eryn and she was determined to find out exactly what.

In the rear cabin, Eryn herself was already curled up like a kitten in Thranduil's arms; "I'm so glad you came."

Thranduil smiles softly and kisses her brow; "I couldn't bear being separated from you even for a day. Not to mention this trip is very important for your comeback. We can't afford to have anything happen."

She tightens her hold on him, grateful for his support. "How much work did you put on hold to accompany me?"

"I'm here on business too, don't worry. As soon as you signed up for this project, your very efficient husband arranged a few beneficial meetings for White Stag. The rest I can do remotely."

Reassured, she settles back against his chest and he buries her into his warm embrace. 

He was willing to do anything for her.

* *

Unfortunately for Ric, the other flight was not so harmonious. Lia's petulant and childish temper was at boiling point and she was taking out all her frustrations on the flight attendants and attracting a lot of unwanted attention from the other passengers. 

"Lia, stop pestering everyone. We'll be there in a couple more hours so will you just _sit_ _down_." Ric pulls her back into her seat after she had stood up to look for yet another member of the cabin crew; "What if someone recognises you?"

Too late.

"Isn't that Lia Rivers?"

"Who?"

"You know, that third rate actress that's been in the news recently? The one who's slept with half of Hollywood.."

Suddenly, everyone looked in their direction and began to take out their phones to try and get a photo of her.

Lia was even more furious, "This is _your_ fault! Why can't _I_ have a private jet!? I'm famous and pregnant and yet I have to sit in business class with these people!"

To say Ric's mood was ugly would be an understatement. He blamed it all on Eryn.

Was she ever so flamboyant when she was with him? It seemed like she was doing all this just to attract his attention. One day soon he would have to sit down and have a stern talk with her about it.

* *

As expected, Thranduil and Eryn's flight arrived at Milan airport an hour before the rest and Nancy and Miranda felt very relaxed. Even though they'd been working, no one had disturbed them except to provide them with a sumptuous meal, and they'd both got a lot done.

Vanessa Keller however, was far from serene when she saw Eryn waiting in the VIP arrivals lounge ahead of time. How could she be here so early? Had she suspected something was amiss?

She walked over to them with doubt eating at her heart.

"Eryn. Long time no see."

Her black and white skirt suit wrapped her slender figure to perfection and she still retained the charm of the internationally renowed model that she had once been. Her words and demeanour certainly still held all the same arrogance that Eryn remembered.

The actress however, remained as calm and tranquil as water, her aura refusing to submit to that of the other woman. She didn't even care that she hadn't took off her sunglasses and merely acknowledged her with a quiet "Hmm" making it impossible for Vanessa to get a grasp on her reaction.

She did not rush to ask about the work arrangements or the hotel and seemed only too happy to wait around for the others, giving the older woman no clue as to how she'd arrived here. After circling around Eryn like a hawk, Vanessa finally takes off her shades and looks at her meaningfully; "After all these years, you're still as beautiful as ever. It's such a pity that there's so many unsavoury rumours circulating."

Eryn carefully scrutinises Vanessa's attitude. As Ric's older sister, she would certainly know about their break up and everything Ric had done to her and why, so therefore this filming was most likely her way of helping her little brother clear his name and take revenge.

She would have to be careful. Compared to the childish and petulant Lia, Vanessa was a far more formidable opponent.

"With communication so advanced now, good news does not often leave the house, whereas bad news travels far."

Eryn's words had obvious meaning, but Vanessa pretended that she didn't understand them. Instead she smiles generously, as though the Keller family were fine with not having Eryn as a daughter-in-law. "Nowadays, it's completely normal for people to break-up and reconcile, especially when the entertainment industry is so messed up. An ambitious man like Ric needs someone who can support him and share his worries. I think with your relationship being so strained, it's good for him that the both of you separated. If you really love him, you should be happy for him and Lia."

Nancy was about to explode in anger. How could anyone be so thick-skinned? Ric was clearly the one who had cheated and yet they were still trying to blame Eryn and insinuate that she was refusing to accept the break-up when she herself was the one who ended the relationship!

Eryn remained indifferent. She matched the nonchalant smile of the other party to perfection and was clearly enjoying this battle of wills. "You misunderstand, Ms Keller. I don't have any feelings for your brother at all. What he and Lia do is none of my concern unless it involves me. But, I will of course be happy for him _if_ he ever finds someone to support him and share his worries. I wish him luck in that endeavour."

Vanessa's sarcastic smile falters for a fraction of a second, but then it was back in place in a blink of an eye. It was obvious that she didn't believe Eryn's words at all. But before she could reply, her phone rang. 

As she listens to the voice on the other end of the line, her expression immediately changes to one of excitement. She hangs up quickly and instructs her subordinates to follow her before rushing off without even a single word of explanation.

"Ric's flight isn't due for another thirty minutes and she's heading towards the private runway. Who's she looking for?"

Eryn smirks at Nancy, "Three guesses."

As expected, Vanessa had just received news that the CEO of White Stag Entertainment was here on business and should arrive around this time. If she could only meet him and establish a relationship with White Stag, then Lia would stand a much better chance of becoming successful. If that happened, they would never need to be concerned about a small-fry like Eryn Redgrove ever again.

However, Vanessa's subordinates only had a general idea of the arrival, so by the time they had burst out on to the tarmac, Thranduil was already in a car and on his way to a private residence while video calling his wife.

On the screen, his silver-grey suit and purple tie looked even more elegant and his eyes were filled with obvious tenderness. "The car will be there to pick you up in thirty minutes."

"And what about you? It's so late already. You don't have to go to a meeting do you?"

He shakes his head, sending silver strands tumbling across his broad shoulders; "No. I will be waiting at home to have dinner with a certain beautiful woman."

Eryn struggles to keep a straight face. "Oh? Anyone I know? Just so I can remember who I have to kill."

Thranduil's cheeks dimple as he grins. "So possessive Mrs Lee. I like it."

She giggles despite her flushed complexion; "All right. I'll see you soon then."

After saying goodbye she hangs up only a few moments before Vanessa herself returns with the newly arrived Ric and Lia. She wasn't too happy that she'd missed Director Lee. "If I was just a bit earlier I would've seen him."

Ric frowns, "Who were you waiting for, Sis? Lia really needs to rest after such a long flight, so let's go home. You can call them and just meet up with them later?"

Vanessa snorts derisively; "What do you know? That was the CEO of White Stag Entertainment. I can't even get his secretary's phone number let alone his." She shakes her head and then studies her brother's mistress. If it wasn't for the fact that Lia was already pregnant she would never have accepted this idiotic woman.

Her previous words had simply been to taunt Eryn. But deep in her heart, Vanessa still felt that Lia couldn't compare in any way to Ric's former fiancée. However, for the sake of their family, she had to do all she could to stop her making a comeback and destroying his company's reputation.

When Lia saw Eryn looking so relaxed, her anger from the plane returns with a vengeance and she immediately raises her voice so that her rival could hear. "I really missed you a lot Vanessa! It's been so long since I've seen you and I would really like to catch up. Could I stay at your place tonight?"

Nancy chokes on a laugh. Pretending to be Ric's wife already? How pathetic!

Vanessa understood immediately what she was getting at and took her hand pointedly; "Of course you can! We have a lot to talk about. Eryn? I've booked three rooms at the hotel for you and your assistants, are you ok with that?"

Eryn didn't even look up from her phone; "Sure."

It seemed from the very start that Vanessa had no intention of letting her brother's mistress stay at the hotel, and with this arrangement, Lia was ecstatic; "Thank you, Sis! I can never get used to sleeping in hotel beds!"

Vanessa smiles and squeezes her hand tightly. They had a common enemy after all. Anyone who was a threat to Grey Haven and Ric was a threat to her too, and she would thoroughly help her little brother remove the problem. After all, it was just washed up actress. What could she do?

This was Vanessa's territory now and she would make Eryn regret ever wanting to make a comeback.

She opens her mouth to say something else but Eryn was already walking past them with her sunglasses on and completely indifferent to the hostile atmosphere that surrounded her.

Lia complains immediately. "Look at her attitude! She's so cold and arrogant these days. She's intentionally leaving us here even after ignoring us by travelling over on the private jet that Lord Redgrove arranged for her!"

"A private jet? Really?" Vanessa's expression changes slightly after hearing this, but she pushes it to the back of her mind for now. "You both must be tired after your flight. Let's go home first and then you can tell me all about it."

* *

Outside the terminal, two cars awaited Eryn, along with her six bodyguards. As soon as they saw her, they opened the door for her; "After you, Miss Redgrove."

Eryn gives them a charming smile and steps into the car like a queen, quickly followed by the rest of her team.

No sooner had they got on their way when Miranda receives a message. "It would appear that Vanessa Keller has many plans to deal with you, Eryn. She hopes to have you humiliated by the director and removed at tomorrow's contract meeting. If that fails, she has bribed the cameraman that will be following you to spike your drink, take advantage of you during filming breaks, record it and put the video on the net.... This is _despicable_!!"

"And then?"

Vanessa had been in the entertainment industry for a long time, and even though her company had a good reputation, she herself knew all the dirty tricks in the book.

"They will hype the news to suggest that you will even seduce cameramen to further your career, and then no reputable director will ever want to work with you again."

Nancy looks between them both in disgust; "It's a good thing you're on our side, Miranda."

Eryn couldn't help but agree. Her manager's information network was almost as good as Thranduil's. Speaking of which, she hoped to god he hadn't heard about this plan or he would already be beyond furious. But if Miranda was able to gather this information so soon, then her chances of him not knowing about it were slim. "Try and find out how she plans to remove me at the meeting."

"On it."

Eryn's expression was troubled. She knew the filming wasn't going to be smooth sailing, but she didn't expect they would subject her to something as horrific and permanently damaging as sexual assault.

Nancy gazes at her friend in concern; "Eryn, what do you want to do?"

The actress frowns as she contemplates her choices, "Seeing as Lia is seeking external help, then I shall do the same."

"From who? This show is under Vanessa's company. Other than the directing team, everyone else belongs to her." Miranda was really curious to know what Eryn had up her sleeve and looking forward to seeing the faces of Lia and the Kellers when their disgusting plans ultimately failed.

Eryn shakes her head, "No. Not everyone. I have two people she doesn't know about."

"Director Lee and who?"

Eryn glances at her meaningfully, "The executive producer. She's the only reason I agreed to this project in the first place."

Miranda falls into thoughtful silence and says no more until they finally arrive at their destination. When she sees the gated property they were driving into her jaw drops; "We're staying here!?"

She knew Thranduil Lee was wealthy but this was just ridiculous. The lakeside manor was probably bigger than the one he called home!

The man himself walks leisurely down the steps to meet them. He looked like an aristocrat from ages long past and as soon as the car pulls up in the drive, Eryn jumps out and runs towards him. The three short hours they had been separated had felt like a lifetime to her.

He smiles at her exuberant display of affection and scoops her up into his arms to swing her around, seeming just as happy to see her as she was him; "Why did you take so long?"

She kisses his cheek as he places her back on her feet, amused by his fake expression of petulance; "Did I make Director Lee wait?"

"Yes. And now you're trying to compensate with kisses?"

"Is it working?"

He shakes his head, his pale eyes sparkling; "This compensation is not nearly enough. I'll have to take my proper dues later."

Smirking at Eryn's flushing cheeks, he turns towards the two women now approaching them, "Miss Nancy. And Ms Evans. Welcome. I've already had rooms prepared for you." He gestures towards a man stood by the door, "My butler will show you the way. I also have a cook and a housekeeper at your disposal for any other requirements you may have."

Nancy grins, "And that's why we love you, Boss!"

Miranda however, was still feeling overwhelmed. She bows her head to him in a gesture of respect; "Director Lee is too kind, thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you also."

"Likewise, Miranda."

She gives both him and Eryn a grateful smile before following after Nancy to check out their rooms. "I never thought we would get such special treatment too!"

Nancy happily takes her arm as they follow after Thranduil's butler; "Eryn always takes care of the people around her and treats them like family. Director Lee too. White Stag is the only haven left in the industry where there are no underhanded schemes or dirty tricks and it's all because of him. They're very alike in that regard."

Miranda sighs as she thinks about the toxicity of Grey Haven. A malignance that she had once been part of herself. "Richard Keller is really blind."

"Shhh... Don't mention that name here. It will ruin Eryn's mood. She'll have to see enough of that rat during filming without hearing about him in her down time too."

The older woman nods in agreement; "After seeing what he plotted for her today, I'll never mention him again. He makes me sick."

While they all got themselves settled and unpacked, Eryn took a welcome bath and changed into her pyjamas. By the time Thranduil returned upstairs she was already laid on the bed and idly flipping through a magazine.

He desposits a tray of food at the table on the bedroom balcony and returns to lift her up into his arms; "Time to eat, Mrs Lee."

She giggles helplessly as he carries her over to a chair; "I'm going to be expecting this treatment all the time you know."

Thranduil kisses her brow before sitting himself opposite her, "And I am only too happy to provide." 

Eryn gives him a dazzling smile and digs in to the pasta without hesistation. Every moment spent with him was one of infinite happiness for her.

"I've already heard about Vanessa Keller's plans for you." Eryn pauses mid-chew and winces, not wanting him to get angry. But he didn't. He just gazes at her with tenderness and concern. "I sent my people to investigate and almost everyone in the show is under her command. What do you need me to do?"

She relaxes in the face of his obvious worry and reaches across the table for his hand. Even now he had respected her wishes and not interfered with her plans at all. When with her, he was no longer the industry's emperor, he was just an ordinary man who cared deeply for his wife.

"The executive producer I told you about? Natasha? She's an old friend of mine. I would like to have a catch up with her as soon as possible, if you take my meaning...."

"Ah.. about that." Thranduil wipes his mouth on a napkin. "As soon as you mentioned it, I organised a film exhibition in White Stag's name. It will take place tomorrow evening and your friend is invited and confirmed to attend."

Eryn studies him shrewdly; "And my charming and delightful husband has gained me entry into this exclusive event, I assume?"

"Of course. You were the first name on the list, my darling." He rubs the back of her hand with his thumb, "I also have some other useful information for you. Your friend got married four years ago. Her husband is this year's director for 'Behind The Scenes'. That's why she invested in it."

Eryn raises a surprised brow, "Well this just keeps getting better and better, and will no doubt be very useful indeed. Thank you, Thranduil."

His expression suddenly turns mischievous, "The real question is... _How_ are you going to thank me?"

"I..." Eryn blushes instantly, but then pauses with a sudden thought. A playful smirk begins to form at the corners of her lips; "You'll have to catch me first.."

His eyes immediately darken in challenge and the domineering aura that was usually subdued around her starts to make itself known.

Eryn's smile only grows; "That doesn't work on me anymore, Director Lee.."

"Is that so?" 

He moves so suddenly she barely has time to jump out of the chair. Just escaping his grasp by a hair's breadth, she runs into the bedroom as fast as lightning, giggling all the way.

Thranduil chuckles wickedly as he follows after her. She was really going to pay for this.


	17. Exits and Exhibitions

Vanessa Keller hung up the phone after confirming her arrangements for Eryn and then returned to the table.

For the sake of showing grace to her brother, she had brought Lia to a small, bourgeois restaurant near her house and the three of them were dining together.

Even though Vanessa had obviously heard many of the scandals surrounding them, she didn't seem to care and this made Lia very happy. It didn't matter how great her rival's acting was, Ric would still never be hers. "Today was a great day for teaching that bitch Eryn her place."

"Teach Eryn her place?" Vanessa laughs ironically, "You think the reason I arranged this grand scheme was just so you could vent your anger and prove some sort of petty point?"

"I..." Lia's smile faded instantly. She knew right away that she had said the wrong thing and quickly corrected herself. "No, I only meant that Eryn has done so many harmful things to Ric and the company and I'm angry about it, so I spoke without thinking. Sorry, Vanessa. I'm just tired, don't mind me."

Vanessa puts down her fork and takes a sip of wine; "Lia, since you're carrying my brother's child, we can now be considered family. As for Ric and Eryn, they're a thing of the past. So, you have to know and remember this. Eryn isn't stupid, nor is she simple. We have to make sure we destroy her for good or we'll have all sorts of trouble with her."

"Then what should we do?" Lia could hear the dissatisfaction towards Eryn in Vanessa's tone and felt some small hope kindling in her heart.

"Don't worry about the show. My people have everything under control. The only ones that aren't mine are the directors and the producers, but that won't be an issue. I've set a few traps for Eryn so she'll embarrass herself and then we'll hype the news to discredit her entirely. You'll be the only artist of Grey Haven left by the end of filming."

Lia suddenly felt quite cheerful, "Really?"

"Yes. Everything we've arranged is for you to win the best actress award in December. Ric and I will not let Eryn make a comeback and ruin it for you."

Vanessa was determined to help her brother and nothing could stop her when she set her mind to it. She was also very curious to see how capable Eryn had become in the years since she'd last seen her.

Either way, the actress was destined to fall in the end, and there were no lengths to which Vanessa wouldn't go to ensure it.

* *

Behind The Scenes was different to other reality shows in the sense that it wasn't about who was most controversial, but about who was the most professional. The goal of the entire production was as the title suggested, to capture what artists did to prepare themselves behind the scenes. There were also many stages set up throughout the production to test those preparations, as well as the actor's own ability.

Lia Rivers, as a third-rate actress who could only pull off a good movie when it didn't require emotion or had a lot of really stunning special effects, didn't even qualify to be picked for the line-up.

To get around this, Vanessa had tweaked the audition tape that had been submitted to her company for casting, and had actually used an edited video of the time Eryn had impersonated Lia just so she would be eligible for participation.

As far as Vanessa was aware, not another soul knew about it apart from her. But she of all people should have realised that there was no such thing as a sealed wall in the entertainment industry, and that her secret would be uncovered sooner or later.

In fact, Thranduil's people had already done just that, and he immediately sent the information to Nancy's phone.

The little brunette pulls Eryn aside just as they were about to enter the conference room and shows her the report; "They really have no principles!"

Eryn shakes her head and sighs. Nothing surprised her anymore. "We don't need to be too concerned. Her acting will be exposed in the end."

It wasn't that Eryn was conceited, it was just that she had a very clear view on the actual standards of Lia's acting skills. It was only a matter of time before she was uncovered as a fraud, and Eryn wondered what plans Ric and Vanessa had put in place to handle that situation.

"Let's go in and act like we don't know anything."

This game would only be fun if there was a twist in the plot towards the climax. And Eryn now had numerous advantages that Vanessa didn't know about. One of them being the executive producer.

Natasha and Eryn had worked on two movies together before she had withdrawn from the industry and they had become good friends in that time. After she'd retired, Tasha had called her many times and begged her to come abroad, but Eryn had always politely declined for Ric's sake.

With a connection like that, what was there to be afraid of?

She opens the door with confidence, only to find the Keller siblings already there and in the middle of a discussion with the director, Francesco Russo.

Nancy whispers in her ear; "We aren't late. Vanessa has done this deliberately so we wouldn't overlap with Lia."

Eryn acknowledges her with a nod and then gracefully pulls out a chair to sit across from them.

Francesco's eyes light up immediately. He noticed not only Eryn's stunning looks, but also her calm demeanour. He was very intrigued to know what strength she could be hiding under that tranquil face.

"And this is?" He looks towards Vanessa and questions her in Italian.

As she had already planned, Vanessa smiles graciously and replies in his native tongue. "Eryn Redgrove. Another of Grey Haven's artists."

"Redgrove?" Francesco's expression immediately falls and he tuts in disgust; "What a pity for such a beauty."

"Mr Russo has only just heard my name, so what do you mean by that?" Eryn instantly quips back in fluent Italian.

The look of shock on Vanessa's face was a picture, almost matched perfectly by that of Ric himself, and Eryn feels a savage sense of delight in the fact that he knew so little of her that he couldn't even warn his sister that she was proficient in several languages. 

She ignores their awkward expressions however, and merely focuses her attention on the man in charge.

Francesco, as a domestic director, was very proud of the Italian film industry and its strength in the market. He didn't pay too much attention to the happenings of Hollywood and even though Eryn seemed somehow familiar to him, he couldn't quite place her. She had, after all, been retired for nearly a decade. So he had no idea who she truly was and he firmly believed the rumours that Vanessa's employees had been spreading around that she was just a pretty vase with no acting ability. He'd also heard that she'd used her body time and again to earn herself a moment of fame, but then had been found out and forced to retire. To him, Eryn's reputation was ruined beyond repair, and as he would only ever work with serious artists he had already written her off.

He addresses her directly; "I can't work with an actress like you. I need to speak to the producers and the casting department again."

Vanessa immediately pipes up; "Mr Russo, please let me explain! Eryn may have made a few mistakes, but she really is a good actress!" 

It was unheard of for Vanessa to speak up for Eryn, but under the circumstances she was only adding fuel to the fire.

The director shakes his head; "Our production would be ruined! I need artists that know how to act professionally, otherwise it would be deceiving to the audience!"

He pushes his chair away and walks towards the door with his people, clearly disappointed with the outcome.

But Eryn had done her research. She knew he was renowned for having a fiery temper and she sought to provoke that now with just a few more softly spoken words in Italian; "I would like for Ms Keller to explain to the room what mistakes I have ever made, right after Mr Russo apologises for being rude at the moment of our first meeting. I would also like to know why he isn't experienced enough to be able to differentiate truth from the petty rumours of someone with a vendetta. Isn't this all a little too arbitrary?"

Francesco turns back to look at her in outrage. "You _dare_ speak to me this way?"

Usually, foreign actors were polite to him and always treated him with the utmost respect. This woman and her stern, sarcastic tone angered him greatly.

"I didn't realise your character would be as bad as your acting purportedly is. I will never work with you now _or_ in the future. This meeting is over!"

Eryn swivels in her seat to face him with a serene smile; "You will come and beg me, Mr Russo."

Vanessa immediately begins to panic at hearing Eryn's words. She tries to shush her desperately, "Eryn! Apologise to Director Russo.. _right now_!"

Eryn raises a nonchalant brow; "Why should I apologise? He's the one who insulted me and questioned both my character and my acting ability. He's the one who instantly judged me on mere rumours started by someone in this very room. He has no respect for me, so I have none for him. And shouldn't you and Director Keller, as my employers on this project, be speaking up for me? Why does it sound like you're happy that he doesn't want to work with me?"

The smell of explosives fills the air.

" _ERYN_!!" Ric had finally had enough of her attitude; "Watch your tone!"

Eryn snorts with the irony; "No. I won't. I have never once put on an act without a camera present. If you want me to leave, then I'll leave, but before I do, I would like Vanessa to explain on what basis Lia Rivers gets to sit here? Was it _really_ her in that audition tape?"

Vanessa's eyes widen with shock. She hadn't expected Eryn to have found out about her little secret. She quickly rushes towards Director Russo. "I'm so sorry, Francesco. We'll sort this out between us and meet tomorrow to discuss Lia's schedule in more detail."

Eryn remains in the same position in her seat, silent and unperturbed.

The director looks around at them all in deepest digust, "What a waste of my time."

He storms out of the room with his team behind him and as soon as the door closes, Vanessa whips around on Eryn in pure, unbridled rage. "Just _what_ are you trying to do!? Francesco is the director on this production and you want to provoke him like that? If you want to cause trouble then do it somewhere else. Don't drag Lia down with you!"

Eryn laughs quietly; "Perhaps I should be asking you the very same thing, Vanessa. What are _you_ trying to do? All I did was defend myself against false accusations and insults. Are you really suggesting that I have no right to do so? Is it part of my contract with Grey Haven to accept slander now too?"

Vanessa glares at her furiously. She wanted to rip Eryn apart. Ric steps in quickly before his sister could act on her impulses; "You're the only one causing trouble here, Eryn. For me _and_ the company. Now call Mr Russo and apologise!"

Nancy frowns in confusion. Wouldn't Eryn just be admitting to all the accusations if she apologised?

Vanessa thrusts her phone aggressively under Eryn's face while Ric adds the threat of Grey Haven not being able to continue operating if she didn't offer her apologies.

If Eryn hadn't known the truth beforehand, she might have been having second thoughts at this point, but now..

"Are you really sure you want me to make this call?"

Ric groans in frustration; "Eryn, having you and Lia participate in this show together was for your own benefit. Your image and reputation will be ruined if you go against the company, so why did you have to provoke the director?"

Eryn smirks; "My image and reputation are being ruined _by_ the company, you mean? If this filming really is of benefit, why are you all suddenly so keen to not let me participate? You could have saved me the journey and left me at home. But no... You had to bring me along on this ridiculous charade just so the director could humiliate me and provide you with some juicy news to hype up back home." She laughs derisively; "You really are stupid if you think I'm going to fall for your transparent contradictions and let you ruin me so easily. But sure. I'll make the call. Only it won't be to apologise, but to ask Mr Russo to clarify that it is really Lia in that audition tape."

Eryn didn't surrender at all to the Keller sibling's pressure. In fact, she had left them feeling more threatened by her than she was of them. 

Hearing her words, Vanessa immediately changes tack. If the directing team found out that Lia's audition video was faked, the consequences would be dire. Not only would Lia be rejected, but her own reputation and her years of accumulated connections within the industry would be destroyed in an instant. "Don't be so paranoid and ridiculous, Eryn. Why would the company want to ruin you?" 

She sighs in a long-suffering manner as though Eryn was clearly being delusional, "I will even try and change Mr Russo's mind to help you, but you have to understand that he's renowned for holding a grudge. If he still doesn't want you in the show, then I don't have a say in the matter at all. His word is final."

Eryn raises a brow, "So you're saying that if Mr Russo changes his mind, Grey Haven will allow me to participate in the show?"

Vanessa had used her audition to get Lia into the cast, slandered her in front of Director Russo for the intent of letting her spiral into being a rejected actress and then implemented many other malicious tactics to set her up if that should fail. When Eryn returned home there would have been little chance of her surviving the news that Grey Haven would've hyped.

Her ruthless schemes suddenly made Lia Rivers look like a kindergartener, and if they hadn't known her plans beforehand, they might truly have been taken by surprise. However, Eryn herself was also a veteran of the industry and not someone that was easy to deal with.

"Eryn, do you still want to continue fighting over this now?" Ric frowns at the total stranger across from him. Not long ago, Eryn would have listened to him and followed his instructions without question, but now that was no longer the case. She had gone completely wild.

Eryn barely turns her head to look at him; "Do be quiet, Ric. I'm trying to have a conversation with the person who's really in charge around here."

Ric's face twists in anger, but Vanessa simply chuckles; "Of course, Eryn. Why would I have any objections if Francesco and his team agree to your participation? After all, you're also an artist of Grey Haven and it would be good for the company."

"But, Sis!!" Lia couldn't hold her tongue any longer. She wouldn't stand a chance if her and Eryn were made to do a scene together.

Vanessa shoots her a warning glare before turning back to Eryn. "Then it's settled. We are on a tight schedule, though. So if Mr Russo hasn't changed his mind by 8 o'clock tomorrow morning, I'll arrange for you to return home."

Vanessa was calm. Francesco always held a grudge and since Eryn had insulted and humiliated him in front of so many people, he definitely wouldn't be changing his mind and allowing her to participate any time soon. 

As he was also reported to be attending the White Stag film exhibition that evening, she didn't have to worry that Eryn would be able to get an audience with him either. Even Vanessa herself couldn't get an invite for that event.

After tomorrow, Eryn would no longer be their problem. 

"Very well. Then I hope you remember what we agreed today." Without a second glance at any of them, Eryn rises to her feet and leaves the room with her manager and assistant in tow.

As soon as the door closes behind her, Lia tugs anxiously at Ric, "What do we do if Mr Russo finds out that we were the ones who spread the rumours? Then..."

"Shut up!!" Vanessa snaps at her before her brother could even say a word; "Watch what you're saying. Do you think you're at home and can just say anything you like without a care in the world? Ric, get her out of here!"

Ric didn't dare argue with his furious looking sister and quickly drags Lia from the room. As soon as they had gone, Vanessa's expression turns evil. 

Just to make sure she finished off the annoyingly insolent actress for good, she quickly calls her person at the hotel to arrange for the cameraman she had bribed to meet Eryn there on the pretext of a filming discussion. 

Once the scandal broke out Eryn would be ruined in every way imaginable. But after a few minutes of investigation, the hotel employee informs her that Eryn had never checked in the previous evening and her rooms were, in fact, empty.

" _What_!?" Vanessa hangs up the phone immediately and orders someone to investigate Eryn's whereabouts. They would know where she was staying if they followed her.

However, Eryn was not a simple person to deal with and the investigation did not go smoothly.

* *

Later that afternoon, at the lakeside manor, Eryn puts the final few touches to her make-up before stepping out into the bedroom, "What do you think?"

Thranduil looks up from his laptop and smiles in adoration, "I think you incomparably beautiful as always, Mrs Lee."

He rises from his relaxed position on the bed to kiss her flushed cheek, "In fact, I'm having second thoughts about letting you leave this room now."

She laughs softly and wraps her arms around his waist; "Hmm...If this wasn't so important I doubt you could ever convince me to go in the first place."

"Is that so?" 

He tilts her chin with gentle fingers and presses a tender kiss to her lips, leaving her breathless and dizzy in a heartbeat. "Have mercy on your poor, helpless wife, Director Lee.."

He hums in amusement and then gives her a gentle squeeze before releasing her. "Luckily for you, I'm in a merciful mood." 

Eryn sighs sweetly. She loved their intimate moments together. He never sought to possess her or dominate her in any way and always showed her the utmost respect. All he wanted was to be the most important person in her world and he strived every day to achieve that goal. Who else but him could ever give her such happiness?

He withdraws a ticket from his pocket and hands it over to her. "Here is your invitation, Miss Redgrove. Your security will escort you there and back, but I myself won't be making an appearance tonight. I'll leave this matter entirely up to you."

If he attended the event, he would be the centre of attention and he didn't want that in the least, nor did he wish to interfere any more than she asked him to. He only wanted to give his wife a fighting chance against the Keller siblings and level the playing field for her.

If he truly made a move, then the directing team would never dare to refuse Eryn and would probably be scared witless of her, but she would also be deeply upset with both him and the outcome if he were to do that.

All she had ever wanted since the start of their relationship was to stand on her own two feet beside him and earn her comeback through sheer hard work and effort alone. He'd always respected that and admired her very much for it.

But as he watches her car pull out of the driveway, he couldn't help but worry about her.

The entertainment industry was a pit of darkness that always sought to destroy any spark of light that dared enter it, and Eryn was the purest of them all.

* *

The Milan film and television exhibition being hosted by White Stag was the most talked about event in months; and although it had only been arranged a few weeks prior, anyone who was anyone within the Italian entertainment industry wanted to be there.

When Eryn arrived, the parking lot was already filled with luxury cars and there were security guards swarming everywhere, but Eryn didn't need to fear that her relationship with Thranduil would be exposed to Grey Haven. Vanessa and her ilk were not even qualified to attend such a high-class event.

Safe in that knowledge, Eryn proudly walks into the exhibition hall surrounded by her own personal bodyguards and immediately starts to attract the attention and admiring gazes of the people inside with her stunning appearance and graceful demeanour.

"Who's that?"

"I don't know, she seems familiar but I can't remember where I've seen her before."

Her make-up was light and she was wearing an evening gown that Thranduil had arranged for her; a pale pink backless design that highlighted her voluptuous figure. Coupled with the dazzling accessories she wore, she looked and felt like a princess and did not shy away from the curious whispers as she usually would.

She wanted to be noticed. After all, she had once been named as best actress and had attended all the red carpets and glitzy awards ceremonies before she had given it all up for Ric. The fact that she had been absent for almost a decade while many new faces had entered the industry had shrouded her identity in a layer of mystery for these people. She needed them to remember her if she was ever going to be successful again.

Just as everyone was speculating who she could be, a voice rings out from the crowd, it's clear tone filled with surprise; " _Eryn_!? Eryn Redgrove! Can that _really_ be you!?"

She turns to see Natasha pushing her way through a crowd of people that were blocking her way, her chocolatey eyes wide. 

"Tasha!"

She bursts from the masses and throws herself into Eryn's arms; "Eryn! I never thought I'd see you again! I haven't seen you in years!"

Eryn smiles and returns the heartfelt embrace. "I've missed you too, Natasha. It's been far too long.."

"Too long indeed!" The elegant woman laughs as she pulls back to look at Eryn in amazement; "But what on earth are you doing here!? Are you finally back?"

Eryn nods in confirmation, "Yes, I've decided to make a return. I came here initially to take part in Behind The Scenes."

"You're doing the show? Why didn't I hear about this!?" Natasha gasps in excitement, "I'm the Executive Producer!"

"I know! That's the only reason I agreed to it in the first place!"

Eryn was incredibly happy to see her again. She was so grateful to Natasha for the big break she'd given her in her youth and it had created an unbreakable bond between them. If it hadn't been for her and the two movies that had kickstarted her career, Eryn would never have achieved the glittering heights she had gotten to before she'd retired. In fact, her entire success up until this day could fully be attributed to and placed at the feet of the woman standing before her.

Seeing Natasha Russo being so friendly towards the mystery woman and hearing her call out her name, a few memories had been jogged in the crowd and the whispers began to ripple around them.

"Of course, I remember now. It's the child actress that starred in Natasha's first movie!"

"Didn't she also take the lead in the documentary film that won Natasha best director?"

"I heard that she'd retired, but she still looks stunning! I wonder if she's interested in making a comeback?"

Although the guests were even more curious about Eryn, they maintained their manners and did not interrupt her conversation with the other woman. All except one.

Francesco Russo, the director who had believed the spiteful rumours of Vanessa Keller and had seriously misjudged and insulted Eryn in the conference room earlier.

Now he was witnessing her charm with his own eyes as well as the accepting attitude of the crowd and the affection of his own wife towards her, and he was deeply confused.

A movie poster from Natasha's office at home suddenly jumps into his mind and he groans in embarrassment. _That's_ why she had seemed so familiar. How could he have forgotten something so obvious!?

"You're the one! The lead actress in Farewell To Spring!" He slaps his forehead with his own stupidity.

Natasha pulls him forward, "Cesc darling, this is the star I mentioned to you before. The one who retired for a few years. She's come over for our show, can you believe it!?"

"You never told me her name!" Francesco was full of regret. His wife had told him many times that if he ever had the opportunity to work with an English actress, she would do her best to convince her friend to participate for him, but she had never told him Eryn's full name. And now the chance had finally arrived...

If he'd have known about this earlier, he wouldn't have...

"That was because you've never needed an English actress before, dearest. I didn't want to disturb Eryn's private life without cause. But now she's back!"

Francesco sighs in exasperation and takes the initiative to apologise. "I'm truly sorry about what happened earlier, Miss Eryn. I believed their slanderous lies and seriously misjudged you."

Natasha frowns, not understanding why Cesc was apologising to her friend. "Eryn? What's going on?"

Eryn smiles sadly; "I already met your husband this morning at the contract meeting for the show, but we had a slight misunderstanding. It's fine, though. I truly don't believe Mr Russo was aware." 

Natasha's expression immediately darkens and she takes Eryn's arm in hers; "Let's find somewhere we can speak in private. It would appear that we have a lot to talk about."

Francesco nervously gulps down his champagne and remains rooted to the spot while the two women disappear into the crowd. He had made a grave mistake. If Eryn hadn't appeared tonight he would have continued to believe the lies and missed out on his opportunity to work with her. All thanks to Vanessa Keller. How dare that bitch deceive him!?

Now he had to rectify the situation and make things right before it became too late. He couldn't let his wife or the cast down by losing an actress with such impressive credentials or ability.

While he was contemplating how to go about solving his problem, Eryn was already catching up on years worth of news in a quiet corner with Natasha.

After first explaining the reasons for her retirement, Eryn moves on to more recent events, and with the exception of her marriage to Thranduil, she recounts in full every single detail of what had transpired in the last few months, describing the many dirty tricks Ric had used in his attempts to ruin her and all the despicable reasons for why he had done so. She finishes off her narrative with the story of her trip to Italy and the meeting with Francesco that morning and Natasha's already horrified expression becomes outraged.

"But that's just _preposterous_!" She grasps Eryn's hand tightly in fury; "You're not going _anywhere_. I'll see to that. And as for Ric and Vanessa Keller .."

"I have a plan.."

Natasha pauses in her tirade and looks at her curiously, "You do? And what's that?"

Eryn lowers her voice even further to relay her intentions, noting the shine in Tasha's soft eyes when she explains the finer intricacies of her scheme. A conspiratorial smirk crosses her lips and she regards Eryn with satisfaction. "I want in.."

"I was hoping you would say that."

Natasha swipes two flutes of champagne from a passing waiter and hands one to her companion; "What comes after that, though?"

Eryn takes a sip of the drink and smiles gratefully at her friend. "I'll never forget the honest start you gave me, Tasha. Without you to guide me, I wouldn't be who I am today. So when I am finished with the rot in that company, I will take back everything they stole from me one step at a time."

Natasha raises a brow at the absolute conviction in Eryn's voice; "You will meet a lot of resistance, Eryn. The industry has gotten a lot dirtier since you left and everyone stabs everyone in the back to get ahead these days."

Eryn shrugs unconcerned; "Then I'll do to them what I'm going to do to Grey Haven. I'll not bow to anyone ever again Natasha, you have my word on that." 

Natasha nods in admiration, "You've grown a lot in the years we've been apart, Eryn. You're stronger and more mature. I firmly believe your future path will be limitless and that you'll go further than ever before. I very much look forward to seeing your name in lights again."

Eryn squeezes her tightly in gratitude and then moves on to more pleasant topics, not wanting this happy reunion to be ruined completely by talk of people that weren't worth her time or her energy anymore. 

For hours they chatted and laughed together, and Tasha regaled her with many amusing stories from the last few years, until at long last the evening drew to a close and the guests slowly started to leave.

After promising once again to help Eryn with her plans, Natasha finally bids her farewell in front of the fountain in the courtyard and then leaves in search of her husband.

But Eryn found him first.

"Miss Redgrove!"

She was walking towards the car with her bodyguards when she hears the frantic shout and turns to see Director Russo running to catch her up.

"Miss Redgrove.. I would like to discuss the filming with you again."

Eryn raises a brow; "Mr Russo, you made it quite clear this morning that you did not wish for me to participate and that you would also refuse to work with me in the future."

Francesco groans, feeling truly awkward; "That was a grievous mistake and I will take full responsibility for it. However, if I can only convince you to change your mind, I will agree to any condition that you have. Not just because my wife will kill me if I don't make it up to you, but also because I wouldn't like to lose such a talented actress from the cast through my own foolishness."

Eryn contemplates his offer a moment. "And what if I were to request that only one Grey Haven actress takes part in your show?"

He nods without hesitation, "No problem, I can agree to that."

Eryn smiles gracefully, "Then I will be seeing you tomorrow, _Director_."

She waves the relieved looking man goodbye and then gets in the car feeling extremely satisfied. All she had to do now was wait for the drama to unfold.

She knew that Vanessa Keller could never have guessed in a million years that Eryn would be able to attend the White Stag film exhibition, nor that she would have the opportunity to let the executive producer, and therefore the whole directing team, know the truth. But, since they wanted to play such tricks on her, then they would have to face the consequences of being found out and she couldn't wait to see their faces in the morning when they realised they had failed.

As Eryn walks through the door of the lakeside villa, she receives a call from an oblivious Ric; "Hello?"

"Eryn. We've been trying to get a hold of Director Russo all evening but he's unavailable. Since he made it clear this morning that he didn't want to work with you, there's nothing more we can do. I've already booked a flight home for you and advised the company of your return. You will leave tomorrow morning." 

He spoke with relief, as though a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders and Eryn smirks sarcastically; "Did you already draft the press releases for when I get home as well? Are they all about how Director Russo misunderstood me and how he was surprisingly unaware of my past works?"

She could practically hear Ric squirming at that.

He coughs awkwardly; "What's the point in discussing your past works now? None of us can know why he thinks the way he does, but his decision is final so there's nothing left for you to do but go home."

Eryn laughs. He still didn't give a damn about anything other than supporting Lia. "Aren't you being a little too hasty here? I mean, according to your sister, I have until 8 o'clock tomorrow to change his mind. Why have you booked a flight for me before even confirming the conclusion? It almost sounds like you're trying to get rid of me as quickly as possible now that you've finally gotten what you wanted."

Ric was speechless for a moment so Eryn presses her advantage; "It's fine if you want to promote and support Lia, Ric. But don't get too full of yourself. I gave you fair warning not to step on me again but you haven't listened, so don't blame me when I defend myself and do what needs to be done."

As if reading her mind, Thranduil walks quietly down the stairs and grasps her index finger in his warm hand. He smiles in silent support, wishing he could just squash Richard Keller like a bug under his foot so his darling wife wouldn't have to deal with him anymore.

He was blinded by fame and fortune and whatever Lia offered him in bed, and he'd ruthlessly crushed and took advantage of a sweet and loving Eryn for years without mercy. But in doing so he was also cutting off his own path of retreat and Thranduil would be waiting patiently for him at the bottom of his downward spiral.

"You know Eryn, you're really fucking selfish. Your time in the spotlight has passed..."

"No thanks to you."

"...Yeah well, get over it. What right do you think you have to prevent others from being popular? Lia was the correct choice for me. You're not worthy of being my woman."

Eryn hangs up on him and takes a few deep breaths to calm herself while Thranduil rubs gently at her back to soothe her. He was quietly furious with the despicable words Ric had just spoken to her, but he hid his personal feelings deep within his heart. It wouldn't serve any purpose to get angry in front of her and he would probably only scare her and ruin the progress they had made themselves.

She looks up at him sadly, "I guess I'm not as strong as I thought I was. He still manages to get under my skin sometimes."

Thranduil squeezes her shoulder in sympathy, "You're doing well, Eryn. You can't block everything out all of the time. No one is that strong. Not even me."

She sighs and then presses into his arms to seek the comfort of his embrace; something that he always provided for her without a moment's hesitation. "He was right about one thing though... You're not worthy of being his woman." He kisses her brow gently, "Because you're worth so much more than that, Eryn. And one day he will wake up from his delusions and realise it."

Eryn clutches him tightly, feeling truly blessed that she had someone like him in her life; "I don't care whether he does or he doesn't. I only want to grow and become worthy of being _your_ woman."

Thranduil tilts her chin with with his fingertips and gazes firmly into her eyes, "And one day _you_ will wake up and realise that you already are."

He silences her reply with a gentle kiss before lifting her into his arms to carry her back up the stairs like a princess; "I take it things went well?" 

Eryn nods and wraps an arm around his broad shoulders to support herself; "Yes. We met, we reminisced and I told her everything. There should be no more problems now." She takes advantage of his close proximity to kiss his cheek, "Thank you for giving me the opportunity. Although, it would have been even more perfect if you were by my side."

Thranduil smiles as he places her gently on the bed; "As soon as you say the word, I'll make that happen. You know I will."

Eryn hums in acknowledgement and kicks off her heels with a groan of relief. "Thank goodness for that."

"Do you require a foot massage?"

Horrified, she quickly moves her feet out of his reach, "No! I'm extremely ticklish and would probably end up kicking you by accident!"

Thranduil laughs, storing this information in his mind for later use; "Perhaps a hot bath then?" Without waiting for a reply, he immediately walks into the bathroom to run it for her.

"How is it that the cold and aloof Director Lee has such a considerate side to him?"

He turns on the taps in the enormous jacuzzi bath and then smiles at her over his shoulder, "Perhaps it's because he has a gentle wife who needs his care and attention."

Eryn sighs and gazes at his muscular back as he thoughtfully adds some scented oils to the water for her and her heart aches with love for him.

Rising to her feet, she quietly steps up behind him and wraps her arms around his slender waist. "You know, I wouldn't be against a shoulder massage.."

He gently squeezes the hand resting on his stomach, "Then I shall be only too glad to oblige once you've had your bath."

"Mmm... _Or_ you could just get us a bottle of wine and oblige me _in_ the bath.."

Thranduil tenses immediately, sure he must have misunderstood her words. He turns to face her, only to find her gazing back at him in complete tranquillity. She wasn't even blushing. "How much did you drink?"

"I'm not drunk, Thranduil.."

He frowns in disbelief. She hadn't seemed intoxicated at all when she had come home, but now he was swiftly reevaulating that opinion. "Eryn, no.. I don't want you to put yourself in any situation where you feel uncomfortable. Especially not with me. It isn't necessary."

Her eyes soften and she stands on tiptoes to kiss him, "I know that. I just want to be close to you tonight, that's all." Her expression turns pleading; "Please?"

He sighs in resignation. How could he ever refuse her? She could ask him for the stars and he'd pull them all from the sky just for her. "Very well. I'll go find us a bottle of wine then while you get in."

He kisses her brow tenderly and then leaves her to get undressed, and Eryn watches him slip out of the door with a gentle smile on her face.

That man gave her the world without ever once asking for anything in return. He made her feel safe, cherished and whole and she was tired of keeping him at arm's length and not letting him in through fear alone. He deserved more than that. 

He deserved her trust and her love, and the closeness of a true relationship and she was determined to give it to him no matter how much she had to push herself in the process. If she continued to be held back by her past then they would both surely suffer and miss out on many moments such as this that they could have shared together in happiness.

Hanging her clothes on the hook behind the door, she turns off the taps and then steps into the steaming water with a groan of satisfaction.

Sinking down to the neck she relaxes back against the edge of the tub and then jumps slightly as the door opens again behind her; "How is it?"

Eryn smiles at him over her shoulder; "Wonderful. But it will be even better once you join me."

"Are you really sure you want me to?" He places a bottle of wine and two glasses on the natural stone edging that surrounded the bath and then studies her carefully for any signs of doubt, but she still seemed completely calm despite the alluring flush in her cheeks.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Seeing no trace of fear in her clear eyes he relents and begins to get undressed, only too happy to give in to this particular request and share a hot bath with his beautiful wife.

Eryn's heart dances in earnest when she hears him hang his clothes next to hers and she soon forgets to breathe altogether when his soft footsteps pause again at her back. "Move forwards a little."

She obeys immediately and gives him just enough room to step into the water and sink himself down behind her and then she waits with nervous anticipation as he settles himself into position. 

Strong hands suddenly slide across her bare shoulders and urge her backwards and Eryn trembles when she feels his naked flesh melding itself to hers. Solid muscle flexes as he shifts beneath her and then two arms wrap themselves around her stomach to draw her close. "Are you all right?"

His velvet voice sounds with concern in her ear and Eryn nods, allowing herself to sink fully and relax into his loving embrace, "I am now.."

He breathes deeply with relief and then rests with her cheek to cheek, feeling more than a little overwhelmed at having her in his arms like this. It was something that he had dreamed of for so long, and the fact that he had finally earned her trust enough that she would allow herself to be vulnerable with him meant more to him than she could ever know.

Slender fingers lace with his under the water and she tilts her head to press the softest kiss to his cheek; "Thank you, Thranduil."

He smiles softly in acknowledgement and closes his eyes. He was the luckiest man in the world.


	18. The Payment Comes Due

Vanessa felt completely relaxed while waiting for the directing team to arrive.

Drumming out some unknown tune on the table with her pointed nails, she relaxes back into a chair and studies her younger brother and his mistress closely.

Although there had been some rumours, Lia's pregnancy was not yet publicly confirmed; but they were quickly running out of time until they could no longer hide it. She needed to finish the filming here as soon as possible to clear up her image and then return home to prepare for the Phoenix Awards and the birth of her child. Her future path would then be assured, while Eryn's would be ruined beyond repair.

Vanessa smiles in satisfaction just as the conference room door opens and Director Russo strides in with his assistants. She immediately gets to her feet to welcome him, "Good morning, Francesco. We have prepared the contract for you. Don't worry, our Lia will certainly give you an excellent performance."

She slides the document across the table towards him as he sits down and then continues, "In light of what happened yesterday, we have also decided to withdraw our support from Eryn Redgrove and not put her forward for participation on this occasion. After all, she's not at the standard you require."

Once his team were likewise seated, Francesco raises a hand to silence her. His expression was like thunder. "I'm not here to sign a contract with you, Ms Keller. I'm here to inform you that the directing team and the producers have confirmed the actress we want for our show, and it isn't Lia Rivers."

" _What_!?" Vanessa staggers as though he had slapped her. "Francesco, what on earth do you mean? You saw Lia's audition video. She definitely has the ability you..."

"That's _your_ deception!" His face turns puce with barely restrained temper, "Are you _sure_ it's Lia Rivers in the tape? Because if I remember correctly, you also told me that Eryn Redgrove was just a washed up celebrity with no ability and that she'd shamelessly slept her way to the top!"

Francesco angrily throws a file of information back across the table towards her; "The same Eryn Redgrove that won best actress at only nineteen years of age and who is also a very dear friend of my wife!" He snorts in disgust, "Without stating the obvious, even a fool would know how to choose between Eryn and Lia Rivers."

"No..." Vanessa was speechless and didn't know what to say to refute him. She would never have thought that Eryn could have an old connection related to the show's hierarchy.

"Enough of this! I don't care who you want to promote, that's your company's business, but I'll not forgive you for lying to me!" He slams his fist on the table and Vanessa flinches. If she hadn't played her pathetic little games he wouldn't have misjudged Eryn and nearly lost his chance to work with a truly talented actress.

"But..." Vanessa seemed close to tears, "Lia is already here and we've been discussing this cooperation for weeks. Now the filming is due to start in two days, are you really going to replace her?" Her expression turns beseeching as she tries desperately to change his mind, "Francesco, considering the countless times we've worked together in the past, don't be so merciless!"

Director Russo grunts in contempt and leans back into his chair, "The decision no longer rests with me, but with the A-lister I signed the contract with today."

"Then tell me who she is, and I'll convince her to film with Lia!" Vanessa was confident that she could persuade anyone, but she never expected to see Eryn enter the room with her team.

Francesco was clearly angry with her yesterday, so why had this bitch thought to invite herself back?

She turns to Ric in confusion, "What's going on?"

Ric's frown deepens. Eryn should be on a plane home right now. He needed to get rid of her quickly. "Eryn you have no business here. Get out!"

Eryn completely ignores him. Instead she walks up to Francesco and shakes his hand politely; "Good morning, Director Russo."

He pulls out a chair for her beside him and then looks across at a very perplexed and agitated Vanessa; "Let me introduce you to that A-list star. Miss Eryn Redgrove. As she's also an artist of Grey Haven and has signed a contract with me, you can't say that I'm neglecting our previous cooperations and damaging your company's image by refusing to work with you."

The three people on the opposite side of the table were stunned.

However, Vanessa was the first to recover herself from this completely unexpected announcement. She swallows down the urge to rip Eryn apart and arranges her face into a falsely gracious smile, "Of course! Since the directing team has chosen Eryn, we will definitely support her. But as her and Lia are both artists from the same company, it only makes sense for them to work together... _right_ _Eryn_?"

Vanessa glares at her meaningfully. Grey Haven would be the laughing stock of the industry if she were to embarrass them here.

Francesco looks at Eryn in concern, "Do you need my assistance?"

Eryn smiles gently and shakes her head, "No. You've helped me a lot already. I can handle the rest. Thank you, Director."

She had fully anticipated Vanessa's reaction and knew exactly how she wanted to deal with it.

"All right. If you do need me, I'll be waiting for you outside." He stares pointedly at the Keller siblings as he rises to his feet and strides from the room. He couldn't believe the things his wife had told him about those two last night.

As soon as the door closes, Ric jumps out of his chair and rounds on Eryn. "What the hell is wrong with you!? Why do you keep causing me problems!?" He pushes Lia behind him protectively and glares furiously at his ex, "We are _over_ , Eryn! Even you said yourself that we can't go back, so why do you insist on ruining Lia? Are you really so jealous and bitter that you can't stand to see her be better than you!?"

"Jealous?" Eryn giggles as she leans back in her chair and regards him with genuine amusement. "Of _her_?"

Still chuckling, she takes a deep breath and wipes the corners of her eyes; "Ric, you need serious, professional help. What on earth do I have to be jealous of? I have simply taken back my place in the show. After all, the submitting of _my_ audition tape on _her_ behalf was obvious fraud and clearly a violation of my rights. I told you before not to tread on me. I only persist because you and your little support group here are constantly trying to ruin _me_. It's not my fault that your ridiculous schemes always fail."

"You..."

"I did tell you that I won't be her stepping stone ever again. So if you're so confident that she's better than me, then why aren't you willing to let her go it alone? She shouldn't need me in the first place, right?"

Lia tugs at Ric's jacket with tears in her eyes, "Ric, I know I'm not as good as her. Let's just forget it and go home. I don't want to win best actress, I just want to be with you."

Ric grits his teeth in anger; "Don't worry, I..."

"Enough!" Vanessa slaps her hand on the table and glares fiercely at Lia. In this moment the difference in magnanimity between her and Eryn was obvious. The latter had the evidence that the audition tape was fraudulent. If that truth came out, Lia might never have a place in the industry ever again, not to mention the company's whole reputation would be ruined beyond repair.

It didn't appear that Lia was bright enough to understand just how dire the situation really was and kept pestering Ric with her petty nonsense. In fact, the entire issue had only escalated to this point in the first place because of Lia's jealous scheming back home; and her brother had fallen for all of it. Vanessa couldn't believe he'd ever be so stupid as to choose Lia for a partner.

"Eryn, you are, after all, an artist under contract with Grey Haven. If you want to make a comeback, then the company will not prevent you from doing so." Vanessa grabs a chair and sits back down opposite her, her tone becoming deceptively gentle, "The thing is, Grey Haven is promoting Lia and this show is very important to helping her on her way to the big stage. You've been in the industry much longer than she has, so why not help each other become more popular? What do you say? It really is the best option for you to both film together."

Eryn swings in her seat, her gaze steady on the other woman, "It wasn't the best option for you up until ten minutes ago, was it? I also have no interest in becoming popular with Lia Rivers or in helping her hit the big stage. However..."

Her cold eyes study the silently furious yet teary Lia for a moment before settling on Ric, "I can convince Director Russo to let her appear in the show if you agree to my terms."

Vanessa raises a brow, "What terms?"

Eryn gestures for Nancy to pass her the pre-arranged documents, "I have been suppressed by the company long enough, so Director Keller will sign the amended contract he already discussed with my lawyer, Mr Taylor. From now on, I will decide my own itineraries, what projects I take on, and my manager and assistant will only answer to me." She slides the file over the desk towards Ric. "Also, my lawyer has yet to hear back from Director Keller regarding the compensation I requested following his last failed attempt to ruin my career. I would now like the money to be paid in full before the end of the day. He should be advised though, that this figure has now increased tenfold."

"Tenfold!? But that's over a hundred million dollars! I can't possibly.." 

Ric was outraged, but Eryn cuts him off. "I'm sure your sister and mistress will be happy to assist you in this since they are both involved. The damages I am now seeking will cover the interest for wasting my lawyer's time and stalling on our previous agreement, and further compensation for your actions here. Violating my artist's rights, slander, defamation, intent to cause ruination by spreading false reports in the media, and I even have evidence to suggest that you were planning on having me sexually assaulted. You just can't put a price on that alone. Do I need to go on?"

Ric turns to his sister horrified. He knew he was a bastard, but even he wouldn't have gone that far. "Ness?"

Vanessa ignores him. She was entirely focused on Eryn, her eyes burning with pure, unbridled hatred.

Eryn herself relaxes back into her seat, her expression calm and devoid of any emotion, "If you don't accept these terms, then I will give all my evidence over to the police and I will see all three of you in court. My lawyer advises me that the compensation I _could_ claim would be much higher if I were to go that route. So, I don't really have anything to lose. But what about you and Miss Rivers?"

Vanessa's hands curl into fists beneath the table. Eryn had them thoroughly trapped with no way out. They were relying entirely on Lia achieving best actress to fund the company's next expansion. But to win the award she needed both ability and popularity. As her acting skills could only be described as average at best, then they would need to hype her up and boost her popularity through this show. Since her idiotic brother had placed all his eggs in one basket by alienating Eryn, if Lia lost the opportunity to film, they would all be ruined.

And Eryn knew it.

Ric however, still seemed to think he could find an escape route, "Eryn, Grey Haven also has its policies. If every artist were like you, then what would be the point in having entertainment companies to manage them? At best, if there are any arrangements that you oppose, the company will respect your wishes. We can discuss the other matters when we return home."

Eryn raises a brow, "Perhaps I didn't make myself clear, Director Keller? These terms are non negotiable. If every artist were like me, then there'd be no one left in the industry. Grey Haven hasn't made anyone else suffer the way I have these past ten years and I've earned the right to have these privileges simply because of that. I won't be falling for any fake promises to discuss terms at a later date and this will be resolved here and now or not at all. So I suggest you think it over more carefully and be grateful that I'm even giving you this chance instead of just going straight to the authorities."

Vanessa turns her head to look at Ric pointedly and he sighs in defeat and reluctantly nods. "Very well."

Eryn smiles in satisfaction. "Wonderful. Oh... and another thing.. I have amended the contract to state that, after this show, I will never appear with Lia Rivers in any way ever again. That includes company advertising..."

Vanessa flicks her hand in annoyance, "Fine.."

"Also, if Director Keller refuses to pay by end of day, or if my image and person is ever intentionally harmed by the company again, then our terms today will immediately become invalid. So you may want a word with that cameraman, Ms Keller."

Ignoring Vanessa's expression of amazement, Eryn rises to her feet and walks towards the door, "Also, you'll forgive me if I invite Mr Russo and his team back to preside as witnesses to the contract signing.. After all, I've heard so many false promises from the people in this room that I really can't take any chances anymore."

Before they could reply, Eryn had already called them back in and Ric had no choice but to sign the amendments along with Vanessa under the watchful eyes of everyone in the room. He had never felt so embarassed in all his life, especially when Eryn demanded that Lia add her signature too.

After handing a copy back to Ric and ensuring that the transfer of requested funds would take place as agreed, she then waited as Director Russo signed the contract for the show with Lia before calmly leaving with him and the rest of their respective teams.

As soon as the doors closed behind them, Vanessa's expression turns even darker. She had never seen an artist make a comeback with only two people by her side and Eryn had even refused to hype her own popularity by working closely with Lia and didn't want anything more to do with her, so what exactly what she planning next?

She turns to a very depressed looking Ric, "Keep an eye on that bitch. I have a feeling that we haven't seen the last of her scheming just yet."

However, unlike the gloomy atmosphere inside the conference room, the mood outside of it was jubilant.

Miranda was in awe of how Eryn had turned the screw on Grey Haven and was astounded by her courage to see it through and use the collective information to her advantage.

Vanessa Keller's ruthlessness was renowned within the industry, but Eryn had never faltered or shown any signs of nerves when negotiating with her and had even managed to acquire special privileges.

Not only had she resolved the crisis surrounding the filming, but had earned the right to make her own decisions in the future too. The supplementary agreement that had just been signed in the conference room with so many witnesses present had all the same legality as the original contract it had replaced, leaving Eryn free to take on or reject any work she pleased from now on.

She would never have to be used by Ric or Lia ever again.

In this moment, Behind The Scenes was still the best way for Eryn to prove her worth and kickstart her ascent. The years of studying and her experiences at the company had greatly improved her performance and Lia's existence could only be considered as part of that background.

Now she would use her abilities to show everyone that, regardless of the time she had been out of the spotlight, her acting career was still under her control.

Francesco gazes at her with admiration, "We need more people with integrity in this industry, Miss Eryn. I very much look forward to our collaboration."

Eryn smiles warmly, "Thank you, Director Russo, as do I. And in appreciation for everyone's help, I would like to treat you all to lunch. After all, I just became a whole lot richer."

The laughter and cheers ring out and Eryn leads the way as they all head off together to find a good restaurant to celebrate her success.

She couldn't wait to tell Thranduil.

* *

After a well deserved meal spent in pleasant company, Eryn says her goodbyes and leaves the bistro to return home.

Just as she settles into the back of the car, she receives a notification from her bank confirming a large transfer of funds, followed by a text from Ric. Judging by the tone of it, their relationship was about to become much frostier in the future. _'This is the last message I'm ever sending you. I'm so disappointed in you, Eryn. You're no longer the kind and gentle person I once knew. If you hurt Lia again, I will ruin you. No matter how much it costs me.'_

Eryn sighs and taps out a brief reply; _'You're not really in a position to continue making threats. I'd advise you not to message me again.'_

"Wow. How can anyone be so delusional? You have enough evidence to literally take everything he has from him and he's still going on?" Nancy shakes her head in disbelief.

"He's angry and not thinking clearly. Or maybe he doesn't know the extent of his sister's schemes. Either way, it's no longer my problem. As long as he stays out of my way."

Miranda puts on her seatbelt under the stern glare of one of Eryn's bodyguards and then twists in the seat to face her, "How were you able to be so calm in that moment? I would have made them admit Lia's audition tape was a fake, but you didn't..."

She had seen a lot of celebrities act impulsively, but Eryn was different. She was prudent in her decision making and that quality had not only allowed her to preserve her opportunity to film, but had also forced Ric and Vanessa to practically pave her comeback for her. 

Eryn was one of the smartest women she had ever come across. 

"Today was a good day. In all those years I've spent with Grey Haven, I've never liked their hypocrisy. They say one thing to your face and do another behind your back. It's disgusting and I fully intend to take out the trash."

Miranda smiles in satisfaction. She had come a long way since she'd met Eryn and had been shown a much brighter side to the industry she loved. She would support the actress until the end and was ecstatic about her victory today; "I'm glad to hear it. Now we just need to prepare you for the filming."

Eryn's ability was obvious, whereas Lia's was truly lacking. Miranda wondered how the Keller siblings would deal with their chosen actress making a laughing stock of the entire company.

Nancy looks up from her phone with a frown to answer that very question, "It would appear that Vanessa has already ordered her team to hype things up.."

The forums were filling with posts from trolls paid by Grey Haven and a lot of the discussions were favourable to Lia while ridiculing Eryn.

"Eryn Redgrove and Lia Rivers are filming a show together? That's so messed up! It looks like the retired actress is making use of the mistress's popularity."

"Lia is the top actress in all of Grey Haven and has the connections. Eryn can't even compare. Lia must have felt sorry for her and allowed her to join the show."

"Support Lia!"

Eryn glances at a few more of them and then turns away.

Nancy sighs, "It's only hype. Grey Haven has even made the show's draft public. It makes Lia look like an angel descending from the heavens. Should we retaliate?"

"No. Let's see what happens." Eryn clutches her new contract tightly in her hand, already engrossed in thought. But rather than contemplating Lia Rivers and her army of trolls, she was already thinking of something else. Or rather, _someone_ else.

She missed him.

She'd barely held her concentration together all day and her mind kept drifting back to the bath they had shared together the previous evening; to the strong hands that had caressed her body and had worked out all the knots in her flesh, and to the indecent lips that had kissed her until she was dizzy and flushed from more than just the wine.

Eager to reciprocate, she had massaged him in return, and Eryn just couldn't stop thinking about how good that man had felt beneath her hands; how each solid rise of his chest had flexed and become supple again as she had explored him to her heart's content.

She groans softly at the thought and then looks out of the window to hide her flushed cheeks from the sharp eyes of the others.

She wonders if he had finished with his meetings yet and what time he would be home. Or perhaps she should just call him and beg him to hurry back? She was desperate enough.

As she was deliberating whether or not she had the nerve, the car pulls up outside the manor, and Eryn gets out and raises her head to see the very man she had just been daydreaming of stood on the second floor balcony watching her. His pale eyes shone like a winter waterfall as they met hers and her heart instantly begins to race.

"Miranda, perhaps you and I should go and look over the filming schedule again in my room." Nancy throws a wink at the other woman and they both scurry out of sight giggling.

Eryn shares one more meaningful look with the man above and then rushes inside, unable to stand another minute outside of his embrace.

Kicking off her shoes, she takes the stairs two at a time and then almost crashes into him on the landing as he strides out of the bedroom to meet her. They stare at one another wide-eyed for the briefest of moments and then reach out at the same time, their hands grasping, clutching, fighting to pull the other closer.

"Thranduil..."

He silences her with the lips she had yearned for and pulls her into the room; kicking the door closed behind them as he moves backwards towards the bed. They collapse in a tangled heap on the soft mattress and he takes advantage of her small gasp of surprise to deepen the kiss even further.

Her slender fingers bury themselves into the silver hair at the back of his neck and he groans in satisfaction as she presses up against him and responds with a fervent passion that matched his own to perfection.

His tongue circles her mouth to join with hers and Eryn immediately loses the ability to breathe or think. The heat of his body was searing into her veins and sparking to life a need such as she'd never felt before; a need, she knew, that only he could sate.

The sensation intensifies and she squirms recklessly beneath his hands, causing him to worry suddenly that he had scared her and gone too far in his eagerness to be close to her. "Are you all right, Eryn?"

He releases her lips and pulls back slightly with an expression of concern, and her brow furrows in confusion when she sees his anxiety. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be? I just missed you, is all..."

His cheeks dimple into a smile of relief when he finds no trace of fear in her darkened eyes. "I thought I had frightened you." He kisses her tenderly before resting with her nose to nose and Eryn finds all the cares and worries in her heart simply melting away in his presence. 

"Not at all. In fact, I've been most distracted by you all morning, Director Lee."

"Is that so?"

She murmurs her affirmation, her roving hands already untucking his shirt to slide underneath. "Absolutely. You're tempting me to sin.."

His abdominal muscles contract under the warmth of her palm as she explores his body without reserve and he raises a curious brow, wondering what it was about the Italian air that had turned his timid little wife into such a seductress. "You have the sex dungeon look again, Eryn."

"I do?" She frowns, perplexed. She didn't feel like she was particularly nervous around him anymore. In fact, she never felt so relaxed as she did when she was in his arms, so she didn't understand why he would have that impression. 

Thranduil smirks when he sees the path her thoughts were taking, "Yes. But now I suddenly feel like I'm the one that's going to end up tied up in it."

She blushes instantly and bursts into helpless giggles, unable to deny the fact that she had thought about it more than once these past few hours; "Better call in the builders to start the conversion, Mr Lee.."

He chuckles, his pale eyes memorising every detail of her flushed and happy face. He hoped that she could always be this way. "Already done. They'll be finished by the time we get home."

"Perfect. Then it'll give me something to look forward to." She snuggles down and buries her face into his throat to hide her embarassment, but he could still feel her whole body quaking with silent laughter and couldn't help but smile in response.

He was truly creating a monster in her and felt very satisfied with himself for being such a bad influence. 

Every day they grew closer to one another, and each day she would engrave herself just that little bit more into his heart. He didn't know what he'd do without her now. He'd be lost.

He breathes in the scent of her perfume and holds her even tighter at the thought. He had to keep her safe at all costs. "When are you going to break the contract with Grey Haven?"

Eryn's amusement immediately subsides when she hears the slight change in his tone and she pulls back to look at him with a sigh. She knew what he was trying to say. Even if he was the most powerful man in the industry, he couldn't protect her entirely while she was still under contract with the company and he was worried.

"You don't think I can get even?"

He shakes his head and presses a kiss to her disappointed pout; "That's not what I meant. It's just that, if you leave Grey Haven, then I ..."

She silences him with a finger to his lips, "Thranduil, I want to depend on myself." His glacial eyes were filled with anxiety and she caresses his cheek gently to reassure him, "I don't ever want to be a burden to you or become known as Thranduil Lee's indescribable wife. I want to be in a position to support you and protect you as much as you do me. And I want to earn that through my own hard work and effort. Only then will I feel that I deserve the right to stand at your side."

He frowns in distaste for her words, but he couldn't change how she felt, no matter his opinions on it. She was determined in this most of all. "You've done so much for me and I care for you more than anyone else in the world. If ever a day should come where you leave me, I don't think I could bear it."

He protests instantly, wondering how her thoughts had led her to this. "That's not in our script and I'll never let it happen.."

His velvet voice was filled with conviction and she smiles hopefully as he takes her hand in his. The gentle touch made her feel somehow nostalgic. "Really?"

"When did I ever lie to you?"

Her eyes soften in gratitude of the warmth and security he provided her, "Then you have to let me do this, Thranduil. Please..."

Defeated, he draws her close again, praying that her determination wouldn't be her downfall; "Very well, then. I'll listen to you."

He hoped he wouldn't regret it.

* *

The next morning, Eryn was woken by Nancy pushing a file of papers under her nose; "Eryn, sign this.."

"Wha?" Eryn groans and rubs her eyes in a daze as an impatient Miranda shoves a pen into her hand.

"Just sign it!"

Still half asleep, Eryn mumbles in acknowledgement and scribbles her name on the form, but before Nancy could snatch it back, two words on the front page suddenly jump out at her. 'Bodyguard Agreement.' 

She frowns in confusion, "What's this for?"

Nancy smirks proudly; "It's Director Lee's arrangement. Since you've threatened the Kellers with ruination, you'll now be an even bigger target. And as you're determined to stay at Grey Haven for the time being, the big Boss is concerned for your safety.."

Eryn looks across at the other side of the bed, but it was empty. "I already have bodyguards."

Miranda nods, "Yes. And they will still be guarding you. This is just extra protection."

Eryn groans in exasperation, "Is this really necessary?" She throws back the covers and reluctantly drags herself out of bed. "Where is he? Let me go and talk to him."

She found him in the living room waiting for her with a pot of freshly brewed coffee already on the table.

"Thranduil, we discussed this last night.."

"Eryn, listen.." He cuts her off and pulls his annoyed looking wife down on to the sofa beside him. "A good relationship is all about compromise. Now, I swore to you that I would let you do things your way, so you can't deny me this.." He gazes at her beseechingly, his icy eyes earnest and filled with love, "I can't guarantee that I'll always be there to protect you twenty-four hours a day, and in this industry there are too many unknown risks. Anything can happen even in expected situations and I just can't take that chance with you. I have to do all that I can to keep you safe."

"But.." Eryn stares back at the man that was always silently worrying about her and sighs. His genuine concern broke her heart and she couldn't find it in herself to refuse him.

"No buts, Eryn. Do you have any idea how I felt when I heard what Vanessa Keller planned to have done to you?" He grasps her hand in his and she could see the anger he had suppressed for her sake burning behind his eyes.

Eryn suddenly felt very selfish. She had been so preoccupied with taking her revenge that she hadn't even stopped to consider the impact it was having on the one who cared for her the most.

He brings her fingers to his lips and presses a heartfelt kiss to her skin, "I want to hold your hand and grow old Eryn, and I will do everything within my power to make sure that happens."

He felt that she deserved everything he had and he was willing to give it to her without reservation. He would cherish her until his last breath and then whatever came after that.

Nancy and Miranda watch silently from the landing, both of them filled with happiness. Not so much because Director Lee had paid for such expensive security to keep her safe, but because Eryn had finally found a man who truly doted on her.

The four new elite bodyguards were highly skilled and all ex-forces. They had protected world leaders and important businessmen for years and their recruitment was akin to Eryn taking out an enormous insurance policy. They would no longer have to worry about people doing unsavoury things behind her back.

Knowing how Richard Keller had treated her in the past made Thranduil's heart ache, so he used every ounce of his power to provide her with all the support he could give her. As long as it was something she wanted to do then he would be behind her one hundred percent.

Nancy's eyes become teary when she sees the couple embracing below and she sighs in contentment before returning to her own room with Miranda; "Eryn is finally getting a taste of what it feels like to be loved."

Miranda smiles in agreement, "Her future will only get better. And I can't wait to see the expressions on a few people's faces when those two make their marriage public."

Nancy gives a watery chuckle; "Me neither. But first, let's make them regret everything they've ever done."


	19. The Return Of The Queen

In order to create momentum for Lia, Ric had contacted all of Grey Haven's most influential connections. Overnight, the headlines had changed and all turned now to the subject of Lia Rivers going global with a spot on a popular reality show. 

He also bribed a few networks to post flattering news about his mistress that would dominate everything that happened previously between him and Eryn and push it into relative obscurity.

Furthermore, he anonymously uploaded some of Lia's more refined pictures alongside Eryn's every day photos from when she had looked ill and withdrawn to suggest that Lia was by far the most beautiful with the better figure and that's why she was seen as the true queen of Grey Haven.

Eryn had already expected that they would use such low and petty tactics.

Fortunately, there were also many people that were following her, and they were all concerned that the company would try to hide her again and prevent her from making her comeback. As the news continued to leak out, only Lia kept the hype going and Eryn didn't respond at all, making it seem as though she had resigned herself to being Miss Rivers' foil in the show. Her fans were worried about her.

After discussing this with Eryn personally, Miranda finally understood why she'd remained so quiet. She wanted to let them back themselves into a corner before making a move so her eventual counterattack would be all the more devastating.

With this explanation, all Miranda could do was try her best to manage Eryn's fans and ask them to respect their idol's choice. After all, they all knew that she had a calm and gentle personality and they didn't want to cause her any more grief or negative press than she already had, so they simply waited patiently and didn't pick fights with Lia's fans.

As Eryn had already guessed, Ric had planned for the news to cause a lot of online bickering and hatred. Once the forums erupted, he would have then taken advantage of his connections in the media to bring Eryn back under his control. But she had remained silent and his designs had once again failed.

"Ric, my followers have risen again!" Lia was elated as she looked at all her social media accounts.

Beside her, her assistant Mark cooed, "Eryn is no match for you. Her followers aren't even a fraction of yours."

Lia couldn't help but boast, "I'm popular because I've contributed many years in the industry. Did you think Eryn was able to catch up with me in just a few days?" She sighs happily and puts down her phone, "Ric, why aren't you saying anything?"

"I'm just wondering if there isn't something going on. Why isn't Eryn doing anything about this?" He frowns thoughtfully, "Even though you have popularity on your side, you have yet to match Eryn's standard in terms of ability. When the filming starts, you'll have to put in more effort to make sure the world sees your skills!"

Lia snorts in contempt, "Stop worrying, the acting coach you hired for me has taught me a lot. I will easily outshine Eryn."

"That's not enough." Vanessa strides into the room and glares at her in warning, "You have to remember the names of the other actors, the directors and everyone else on the crew. You have to build a good relationship with them. Now that the company is entirely invested in you, you can't lose to anyone or we will all be ruined."

Lia nods earnestly, "I will make her regret it, Sis! Anything she can do, I can do just as well and Grey Haven will expand just fine without her."

The fact that Lia had this kind of morale put Vanessa a little more at ease. She continued to let Public Relations push Lia's news everywhere, and as it was all extremely eye-catching, public opinion changed like the wind in favour of her. The spicy scandals from the past were now slowly being forgotten and Lia's mistress identity was about to be wiped clean forever.

On the way to set, Nancy looks at the comparison photos again and scowls in annoyance, "Ric has really gone all out.. I can't take it anymore."

Eryn shrugs. Her own emotions were completely unaffected by the hype. "Lia has a lot connections within the industry, which proves she is of business value. The both of you could learn a lot from her team in terms of creating opportunities for image building."

"I agree." Miranda opens her laptop at Eryn's side, "However, Director Keller only wants to help Lia wash white right now and hasn't stopped to consider the consequences. The more he promotes her today, the harder she will fall tomorrow." She had seen it happen many times across the industry and was confident of a repeat here.

Eryn smiles calmly. Other than in front of Thranduil, her attitude always remained exactly the same. She'd taken the advice he'd given her at the very start of their relationship to heart and her smile was now her shield against everything. It made it impossible for others to tell what she was truly thinking. "And that's exactly what we're waiting for."

If Lia wanted all the resources in the company then Eryn would give them to her and accelerate the mighty fall from grace that was soon to come her way.

The only reason Ric and Vanessa were praising her so highly was to keep her heart and stabilise the child they believed she was carrying in her womb. If she became popular she would also be a catalyst for Grey Haven's position in the entertainment industry, and the growth would be rapid.

Eryn however, wasn't convinced that Lia would live up to such high expectations.

* *

The location of filming was fifteen miles further along the shore of Lake Como than Thranduil's own private residence, and consisted of a large estate with extensive gardens and even its own vinyard.

A member of the production crew leads Eryn through the beautiful house on arrival and shows her the way to the bedroom that was to become her own private dressing room for the duration of the show. 

The make-up and attire had all been prepared well in advance, and Eryn had no objections whatsoever to any of the arrangements and agreed to everything with the same pleasant smile etched on to her face.

Instead, it was Lia Rivers who started a ruckus with the wardrobe assistant, and they could already hear her nasally voice whining from a room across the hall. 

"Are these for me!? Another batch! I'm not wearing that!"

She was behaving as though she was some sort of international diva instead of a little domestic actress on the verge of making it big. But it had to be said that she had a high sense of beauty and knew how to make the most of herself, accentuating her strengths and hiding her weaknesses. Her figure was shaped like an hourglass, but she wasn't quite as tall as Eryn. To compensate, the dresses she chose all had a high waist and in order to show off her shapely legs, her design had to be the most exquisite.

From Eryn's point of view, revealing her true self was the theme of this shoot and what she should endeavour to do the most. As for her appearance, it wasn't important.

Mark rudely pushes past her in the hall and throws her a pointed glare from the doorway as he hands over a garment bag to his client, "You're the most popular actress in Grey Haven and not someone that just anyone can be compared to, Lia."

Eryn raises a brow, "So what if the packaging is bright and beautiful? I thought all you needed to do was seduce a man like Richard Keller to get ahead." Everyone in the hallway falls silent. Eryn had just pointed out Lia's mistress identity with two simple sentences. "Some things, once done, can never be erased."

No matter what lengths Ric went to in his effort to wash clean their affair, he could never change the fact that Lia was a kept woman.

Eryn smiles amicably and leaves Mark speechless and rooted to the spot as she heads into her own room with her team to prepare for the first shoot of the day.

The initial filming was an introduction and indenity interview that was designed to give the audience a good feel for this season's cast; and even though Lia was representing the US and Eryn the UK, they were both from the same company, and Francesco decided that he would film this particular section with the both of them together. 

As soon as she heard about the new arrangement, Vanessa rushes over to set.

"Remember, no matter your personal issues, once you step foot in front of the camera, you will behave appropriately. Don't do or say anything that would embarrass the company or make you regret your actions." 

She gazes meaningfully at Eryn, but Eryn didn't say anything to refute her, nor did she argue with the petty Lia beside her. The more she acted this way, the more Vanessa was worried that she had planned for this critical moment to deal a heavy blow to Grey Haven.

She knew the intelligence that truly lurked behind that unreadable face and that gentle, indifferent smile. It had already cost her dearly and only Lia could ever find Eryn easy to handle.

"But..Sis.." Lia whined immediately, "I'll do my best, but she.."

"I understand." Vanessa cuts her off. It wouldn't do to let Lia insult Eryn in ear shot of the directing team. 

Not too far away, Ric was standing with his phone clutched tightly in his hand and feeling more than a little anxious. If Eryn caused him any trouble today, he really wouldn't be merciful. Promoting Lia was the biggest priority of Grey Haven and he couldn't allow her to ruin it for him this time.

However, once the cameras were turned on, everyone could see for themselves that Lia and Eryn had very different temperaments.

One was sitting there with a radiant look on her face. She was dressed up as the most dazzling gem and obviously wanted to attract everyone's attention.

The other was as calm and gentle as water, simply waiting. Her plain yet elegant A-line dress added to her classy appearance, and the mysterious aura that surrounded her made them unable to look away.

People were already whispering to each other and trying to guess which one of the two women would emerge victorious in the end.

Ric was sweating as he stared at the screen.

The host smiles; "Miss Redgrove, Miss Rivers, welcome to both of you and congratulations on becoming participants on this tenth series of Behind The Scenes. This is also the first time either of you have ever appeared on reality TV, so I would ask why you chose to take part?"

This was considered a standard question but could directly test their personalities.

Lia smiles confidently, "I represent Grey Haven Entertainment. The reason why I am able to participate today is through everyone's joint efforts and hard work."

Francesco makes an acknowledging gesture and the camera focuses on Eryn. At the side, Lia purses her lips proudly and waits to see what her rival would say.

"It's not that I chose Behind The Scenes, but that the program team chose me. I am extremely grateful and will properly cherish the opportunity that they've bestowed upon me."

Eryn's tone was polite and her pleasant smile relaxed. She wasn't in a hurry to show off like Lia and her simple words were expressed with sincerity. The directing team look at one another in satisfaction and Francesco gives her the thumbs up. Clearly they all liked her answer.

Lia glances over at Ric who was standing behind the filming crew and quickly comes to a decision.

"And what do the two of you think of the Behind The Scenes production?"

Hearing the question, Lia becomes more astute. She smiles graciously, "I also want to hear Eryn's answer."

She was attempting to put all the pressure on to her rival.

Whenever a celebrity faced such a question they would usually ramble to set off their own status. But Eryn didn't do so, nor did she fall into the trap that Lia had just set for her. She simply continues to smile, "I don't think I have the right to evaluate such a popular and high-quality show within the industry. But I've always been a big fan of the previous seasons."

Her answer was both humble and appropriate and Francesco smiles from behind the screen.

The host then took out a card that the director had prepared for him at the very last moment. He cleares his throat awkwardly as he reads it, "This question is a bit more personal.. But, if you could describe each other as some kind of animal, what would it be?"

In interviews, true relationships between female celebrities were often the trigger..

Eryn knew immediately that Francesco had handed her this opportunity on a silver platter and she happily takes it. Without hesistation she responds, "In my eyes, Lia is like a peacock."

"Are you praising Miss Rivers' beauty?" 

Eryn doesn't reply. She simply raises an eyebrow slightly and uses a smile to end the shot. Her eyes were kind, but there was something else there too. The feathers of a peacock were indeed very beautiful, but they had no offensive powers or practicality. They were only suitable as ornamental animals for tourists to admire and to her, Lia was like the peacock beside Richard Keller.

Ric frowns. He didn't know if Lia could catch the meaning behind Eryn's words..

"I feel that Eryn is like a fox.. Very sly and cunning.."

Even in front of the camera, her sarcasm still remained at kindergarten level.

Lia didn't notice the change in the directing team or staff's expressions and proudly raises her head. "My analogy is correct. She's been at Grey Haven for years, I understand her very well."

Ric was stunned. What on earth was Lia doing!?

Her contempt shocked everyone and the crew were already questioning how many people in the industry she would offend in future with such a petty attitude.

Thinking back on Eryn's answer just now, they realised that she had indeed seen it right. Lia's performance was no different from a peacock that the park visitors had been watching from the side. She only thought about her looks..

Seeing the host's discomfort, Eryn smiles; "Perhaps only people who are truly familiar with me would know me better.."

The scent of gunpowder fills the air. Eryn had just subtly hinted that her relationship with Lia wasn't as harmonious as Grey Haven were making it out to be, as well as alluding to the love-triangle between them that had been covered up by the recent news and hype from the company.

The moment Francesco called the filming to a halt, she sees Ric rush off with his phone pressed tightly to his ear. He would be in a hurry to contact Public Relations. Although the first episode wasn't due to be aired for quite a few days yet, some clips would be uploaded on to the internet to promote the show and Eryn's words had just pushed Lia into a very disadvantageous position.

Lia however, was completely oblivious and still thought she had the upper hand. She smirks across at Eryn who was putting on her coat; "At least you remembered your place and didn't talk nonsense. But you had still better not cause me any trouble this afternoon or I'll definitely tell Ric."

"Is that so?" Eryn raises an amused brow and walks off without another word. She had much better things to do than argue with an idiot.

The moment Lia returned to her dressing room, she found Ric already waiting for her. He closes the door behind her and rounds on her in fury, "What the hell is wrong with you!? Why did you have to mock Eryn like that!? Didn't I tell you that you had to portray an amicable relationship with her?" He didn't know what she was thinking in doing such a childish thing when all their futures depended on her behaving with class and integrity.

Lia scowls unhappily, "What's wrong with what I said? Do you need me to curry favour with her or something?"

"No, but at the very least you have to appear on good terms with her, or everything the company has hyped for you will come undone! So listen to the director and stop being petty. If you don't perform well, I won't be able to pave the way for you in future!"

"Fine." Lia was already sulking. She didn't like Ric's expression when he had mentioned Eryn and was secretly jealous.

Ric shakes his head at her in exasperation and walks out to make a few more calls.

At the same moment, Nancy strides towards Eryn's door and smirks as she passes the infuriated looking Ric in the hall. Slipping inside the room, she calls out to her friend who was looking over the filming schedule again with Miranda, "Eryn! The _lunch of love_ from Director Lee has just arrived!"

She giggles as she hands over the bag of delicacies that Thranduil had sent over. Even though he was busy and wasn't by her side, he was still taking care of her.

Eryn's heart swells with love for him and she immediately sends him a quick message of thanks before examining the delicious smelling contents of the containers.

As they eat, she looks at the latest headlines on her phone. As expected, there were already some old photos and videos of Ric and Lia circulating, and their affair was once again taken out for public consumption, rendering all of Grey Haven's previous hype pointless and ineffective.

The Keller siblings would probably be having a nightmare with this right now.

Just as Eryn was reading a new and rather spicy article regarding the scandal, a message popped up from White Stag's PR Office. _'Miss Eryn. Director Lee has informed the company's Public Relations Department to be on standby twenty-four hours a day. If anything should happen during the recording process, please contact us immediately.'_

Once Ric was put in a desperation situation, White Stag Entertainment would set off a public battle with Grey Haven in the media. If that should occur, Lia Rivers would not be able to escape unscathed.

The man who was controlling the entire fate of the industry was standing right behind her, protecting her all the way.

Eryn immediately dials his number, "Are you using your privilege for me again, Director Lee?"

"As long as you're willing, the entirety of White Stag is at your disposal." After all, who would dare stop him if he wanted to pamper his beautiful wife?

"I won't suffer any grievances Thranduil, I promise." 

Even though she herself had been the one to push Lia into this corner, she knew that he would never give them even the slightest opportunity to take revenge.

"Very well, my darling. Then I shall be anxiously awaiting your return." Thranduil's velvet tone was filled with a smile. He would support her unconditionally.

Eryn sighs softly as he hangs up. She really loved that man.

"Eryn, guess what?" Nancy slips back into the room after having checked on a few last minute details before the afternoon shoot, "Lia has just had a huge row with a make-up artist and a costume designer. She still refuses to wear the clothes provided for her by the production team and insists that she wears the outfits she brought herself. They're all bold colours and vulgar frills and have no class at all. The make-up artist was in tears."

Eryn raises a brow, "Vanessa isn't dealing with it?" These were her company's people that Lia was abusing, after all.

"No one's seen her. That video of the affair is topping the trending lists again so she's probably too busy trying to clean up the mess for her brother. Lia doesn't know about any of it yet, so her arrogance is hilarious."

As Nancy was speaking there was a knock on the door and a member of the wardrobe team walks in pushing a clothing rack; "Miss Redgrove, please choose one of these."

His expression was unusually hesitantant and Eryn understood immediately, "Have you chosen Lia Rivers' clothes yet?"

"I...." The young man blushes and lowers his eyes.

Eryn gets to her feet and lowers her voice conspiratorially; "Can't tell me?"

He looks up to find her watching him with a kindly smile and takes a deep breath in relief that she wasn't going to shout at him as he'd first thought. He quickly whispers back, "Miss Rivers has decided to wear her own clothes. She chose these for you, Miss Redgrove."

Eryn sighs in resignation. These kind of petty tricks were all too common in the industry, and when left to her own devices, Lia was already using her status as Grey Haven's top actress to bully the staff and her as well.

Nancy however, was far more furious. She flicks through the rack with a dark expression; "These clothes are all so plain! You'll look washed out in front of the camera if you wear any of them! I'll go and find something else and then remind Lia of what's at stake if she messes with you again.."

"There's no need." Eryn stops her before she could reach the door. "Let's not cause any more problems for these poor people then they have already .. See? I think this one is quite nice!" She plucks out a simple navy blue dress with a black belted waist design.

Nancy eyes it critically; "Well the colour is ok at least.." Even though she was angry, she respected her friend's choice and knew her well enough to see that she already had some kind of plan to deal with her rival.

Eryn smiles at the wardrobe man; "Could I perhaps trouble you to ask a stylist to come and redo my hair and make-up to match?"

He gives her a dazzling grin. Unlike Miss Rivers, this actress was a pure joy to deal with. "Leave it to me, ma'am."

As soon as he had gone, she turns to Nancy; "Behind The Scenes isn't about showing off my looks but about proving my acting ability. If I dress too ostentatiously, then it'll only make the audience feel digusted. Lia has just unwittingly shot herself in the foot."

Since Lia wanted to be the peacock, then she would let her and completely go the other way. After all, this wasn't a red carpet event and the clothes were merely props.

Lia however, hadn't gotten the memo.

She arrived for the afternoon's filming wearing a stunning evening dress complete with diamond accessories and three inch stilettos. Francesco thought he was seeing things.

He turns to his assistants to find his own expression of shock mirrored perfectly on each of their faces.

"What the hell is she wearing?"

"She's got to be joking."

"Doesn't she know that the filming is taking place up on the hillside? How on earth will she be able to walk in those heels?"

A moment later, Eryn also emerged. She was wearing clothes provided by the crew and her hair was tied up in a pretty ponytail. Along with her light make-up and gentle smile she looked fresh and natural; a flawless pearl just waiting to be discovered.

Lia smirks triumphantly when she sees her, thinking that she had outshone her rival, but those feelings of superiority quickly faded when, after fifteen minutes of gentle climbing through uneven terrain, her feet began to ache.

She scowls at the breathtaking scenery and then at Director Russo; "Are we really going to shoot up here?"

He glances her way briefly but says nothing.

The filming schedule was given to the actors the moment they had signed the contract. A true professional wouldn't be asking him such a ridiculous question now.

Brushing past her, he strides towards the chair that had already been set up for him while his assistant approaches Eryn and Lia with a small stack of papers in his hand. "Here are your roles. You each have thirty minutes to revise in which we'll be filming the whole process of you figuring out your lines. After that, we'll rehearse once before getting into costume and completing the actual scene in full."

"Once!?" Lia was about to protest, but the assistant had already walked away, shaking his head and muttering darkly to himself.

"Which part did _you_ get?" She looks at the script in her own hands and frowns. The role was that of the protagonist's aunt and Lia didn't want to play such an old character.

"The female lead, Bella."

"Then we'll trade!" Lia snatches the paper out of Eryn's grasp before she could even say anything and saunters off to practice under a nearby tree.

Eryn smiles indifferently and didn't object. It would appear that not a soul on Lia's team had actually read through the filming arrangements and warned her what to expect. They were all so busy hyping her up or worrying about Eryn that even the meticulous Vanessa Keller had become uncharacteristically neglectful of the details.

From the moment of arrival, there had been hidden cameras following them everywhere and only their dressing rooms remained private and free of intrusion. Lia's acts of petulance and bad behaviour had all been caught on tape, including her taking the lead role just now, and Eryn couldn't believe how easy they were making this for her. All she had to do now was just sit back and watch the brainless Lia destroy herself and the Kellers for her. It was almost too good to be true.

Swallowing down her feelings of jubilation, Eryn studies the script in her hands. There weren't many words, but the character was difficult to grasp and she was suddenly intrigued.

The passage was from a classic novel where an old aunt had given up everything for the sake of the heroine's well-being, and despite their estrangement many years before, she had even carried large debts for her and caused ruination to herself. When the now-successful heroine finds out about her aunt's sacrifices, she returns to reconcile with the woman who'd raised her and takes her back with her to live a life of peace and comfort ever after.

Eryn found the role both challenging and moving, and by the time Francesco called them to action, she was already immersed.

At the director's signal, Lia strides out from beneath the tree, but she didn't have the proper gratitude or emotion in her expression, "Aunt.."

Eryn's posture was bent, as though the burdens she had carried throughout the long years had broken her more than age ever could. There was disbelief and hesistation in her eyes; "Bella? Why have you come?"

The directing team all looked at the screen anticipating Lia's performance. After all, she was the artist promoted by Grey Haven and was in line for the Phoenix Award nomination. Her strength shouldn't be underestimated.

But it didn't come.

Lia was not inside her character at all and even interacted with Eryn like a rival rather than aunt and niece. Her eyes were filled with hatred and her lines were spoken so stiffly that Francesco frowned.

Could this even be called an act?

Lia herself remained oblivious to the problem while she was proudly reciting her dialogue in front of the camera. There were even long moments where she completely forgot her surroundings and became more concerned with showing off her looks.

Eryn, on the other hand, expressed her character's feelings with pure emotion and drew upon her own experiences in life to further add to her performance. Her eyes were filled with memory and longing, and she used her whole body to convey the story that she wanted to tell the audience.

It didn't matter what clothes she wore, or what she looked like. She was purely living through the soul of the character.

Francesco smiles in appreciation. Now this was a real actor.

She was even able to control her breathing really well and when she turned around there were unshed tears in her eyes.

He gestures for the camera to move in on Eryn's face for a close up and then to capture Lia who should now perform her own emotional response.

But Lia was like a fish out of water and her face was filled with contempt. She only began to speak her lines in a dull monotone when she realised the cameras were all pointing at her.

At this moment all the directing team's expressions darkened.

Franceso looks down at the script to see the next few minutes were all for Lia and groans. He had no interest in watching her ridiculous act any more and gazes at Eryn instead.

The most important thing was not for an actor to pretend to be a character, but for them to actually become the character instead; and while Lia was droning through her lines, Eryn stayed concentrated and remained in her zone at all times, so whenever the camera briefly focused on her she would always be the old aunt. It was a textbook performance from start to finish.

A few years spent in retirement had not diminished her talent in any way. On the contrary, it had only made her more mature and realistic.

As soon as Lia falls silent, Francesco gratefully calls to cut, "Ok, people. Let's take ninety minutes. Actors please return to wardrobe and prepare for the final filming."

Eryn instantly relaxes and smiles at the filming crew as she takes a bottle of water from Nancy. Close by, Lia's assistant Mark was waiting for her with a change of shoes. After taking off her heels in favour of the more practical footwear, she stalks off down the hill proudly without so much as a glance at any of them. But unbeknownst to her, she had just become Eryn's foil.

While the actors returned to the estate and changed into their costumes, the crew began to film the directing team's feedback on the performances. 

The cast themselves would not be privy to these comments until the program was broadcast, and to ensure complete authenticity, no part of the show would be cut, including the very blunt and dissatisfied assessments of Lia Rivers' ability, nor her vile treatment and abuse of the production's staff members. Everything would be in full view of the audience.

As would the serious and glowing evaluations given to Eryn.

"Her performance went far beyond my expectations. I'm looking forward to seeing what she does later."

"Eryn was malleable, unique and completely immersed in her role. She's an outstanding actress and I firmly believe her future career will be limitless."

It was the first time in the show's history that an artist had received such high praise from a director after the very first rehearsal.

* *

Eryn had just changed into her costume and was awaiting make-up when she hears the unmistakable sounds of Lia's footsteps coming down the hallway towards her room.

Nancy peeks out of the door and whispers hurriedly, "Ric is here too!"

Eryn sits in front of the mirror without even the slightest reaction. She was responsible for her work and wouldn't allow them to ruin the mood of the shoot for her.

"Eryn, I have something to tell you." Ric appears in the open doorway and then glances towards Nancy. "Can she leave first?"

"No. Nancy is my personal assistant, so if Director Keller has something to say then he can say it in front of her too."

Lia giggles arrogantly at his side, "Ric, it's better if you don't tell her. I don't think she will be able to stand the stimulation!" Her eyes were filled with disdain as they come to rest on Eryn's face and her expression was that of a person who thought they'd won the entire match.

Ignoring the provocation, Eryn turns away indifferently and treats them both like air.

Her nonchalant attitude made Ric frown. "Forget it then. You will know when the time comes and in that moment I hope you can still be so calm. Don't trouble me or the company ever again."

Eryn closes the script on her dresser with a sigh and turns to face them with eyes of ice, "Who is troubling who exactly? You're both disturbing my work, so you will kindly leave and refrain from pestering me."

Her eyes flick to a position on the right of the room that Ric and Lia couldn't see, and the next moment two bodyguards appear to block their path and force them both from the doorway.

"Step away now, Sir, Miss." They coldly spat out each word and stood before Ric like a wall of steel, preventing him from getting any closer to Eryn.

"Ric, how does she have bodyguards!?" Lia glares at him furiously, the jealousy already burning at her heart, "You paid for her!?"

"Don't be so ridiculous!" He stares at Eryn's back in pure rage, "Forget it, let's go! We're not required to tell her about anything, just let her regret it!"

Originally, he had wanted to inform her that he and Lia were getting engaged ahead of time. It was a way for him to clear her name and give an explanation for their past relationship, and he also wanted to prevent Eryn from causing a commotion about it when she found out. But, by the look of things, he hadn't needed to do such a thing in the first place.

Seeing her indifference towards him, the only thing left in his heart was burning anger. How could she not care at all!?

When Lia saw how angry Ric looked with Eryn she was ecstatic. She turns to her assistant, "Find out where she got her bodyguards, I need to hire a few of them too!"

"But... The company doesn't have the money.." Mark was in a bit of a dilemma. Even if Lia was Richard Keller's girlfriend, she couldn't just sit in her position as the first lady of Grey Haven and do whatever she wanted.

But Lia wasn't having any of it, "Whatever she has, I must have, and all of it must be better than hers!" She stomps on her heels and follows after Ric like a petulant child and Mark shakes his head and sighs.

Nancy pours Eryn a glass of water, "Do you want me to find out what's going on over there? It seems important."

"No. As long as they stop harassing me and let me concentrate on my work then I'm not interested in anything else."

Eryn had always been rational and personal feelings would never be allowed to affect her performance. Furthermore, she had to seize every opportunity that came her way, especially in a large international cooperation such as this, and she was determined not to let worthless people sabotage this chance to stake her claim.

A few moments later, the senior make-up artist arrives to introduce herself. After taking out her kit, she eyes Eryn hesitantly, "You know, because the character requires it, I could make some adjustments that would bring you a little closer to the required age?"

Eryn smiles and obediently closes her eyes, "All right, let's do it!"

After over half an hour of hard work, the make-up was done and the artist pulls back to admire the result. She had added many wrinkles and age spots to Eryn's youthful skin and now she appeared more like a woman in her fifties. It was still a little younger than the character herself was supposed to be but it was all she could do in the allotted timeframe. "You have such beautiful eyes, I really can't draw an older feeling."

She grimaces apologetically, but Eryn was delighted when she saw herself in the mirror. "Your make-up skills are superb.."

"Actors to stations please! Filming begins in twenty minutes."

The call came loud through a megaphone in the hallway and Eryn quickly gets to her feet and rushes back up the hill towards set with Nancy.

Lia was already there and trying to get close to some of the directing team when she arrived, but as soon as she saw her rival dressed up as an old woman she immediately burst into laughter without thinking. "I don't think Eryn needs all that make-up. She should just take it off and act as the spinster she is."

Francesco was livid. 

They were meant to be artists from the same company and yet this one acted so petty and childish towards her colleague. The make-up was there to help Eryn get closer to the character and it was the professional quality of any actress to make up her young and beautiful face for an artistic performance. Lia's words were outrageous and unsavoury to the extreme.

Lia however didn't realise her error and walked to her starting position proudly.

Francesco looks over at the cameraman and murmurs, "Did you get that?"

The man gives him a silent thumbs up and Francesco sighs. It was only the first day and his show was already turning into a circus because of Lia Rivers.

Meanwhile, Eryn was carefully organising the script in her mind. After confirming with herself that there was no mistake, she gestures towards the camera and the directing team all look at one other. Confirming that Lia was also ready, Francesco shouts, "And.. Action!"

All scenes were immediately restored and all angles covered. This one take would be all that was required to truly test the actor's professional prowess.

On screen were Eryn's teary eyes, but compared to before, her expression was even more engrossed. The added emotion in the soft topaz gave her a few more years of vicissitudes and even more reluctance to part from the female lead.

Her behaviour towards Lia was entirely that of a loving aunt towards her estranged niece and their real life relationship did not enter Eryn's performance whatsoever.

On the other hand, Lia's own act was as dismal as it had been earlier. Looking straight at the camera she seemed very proud and arrogant and appeared to want to flaunt her superiority over the other woman. She clearly didn't understand the purpose of the show. What the directors wanted was not to see two actors competing against each other, but to reveal to the audience the true dedication and methods of artists behind the scenes.

Lia had completely misunderstood the whole point of the program. She was extremely immature and lacking in every single way.

"Cut!"

Francesco takes a deep breath of relief, "Luckily I managed to persuade Eryn to change her mind or this episode would've been a total loss. I'll interview them both about their experiences during the filming and then we'll call it a day."

He pats his assistant on the shoulder and then moves to one side with his phone in his hand. He wanted a quick word with his wife about Eryn's stunning performance and fight for his next opportunity to work with her.

The rest of his team were equally impressed and as soon as she was changed out of her costume they all lined up to interview her first.

"Eryn is ready whenever you are." Nancy smiles at the official photographer.

"Ok, I just need a few snaps and then she can do the interview.."

All of a sudden an almighty shriek comes from Lia's dressing room and she bursts out of the door half dressed and unkempt. She glares at the photographer as soon as she sees him, "Your cleaning standards here are garbage!"

"What's going on?" Ric comes rushing along the hallway towards her and she throws herself at him, feigning grievance, "Ric, I've been working hard all day and then I return to my room to see a big cockroach on the table! It's totally unacceptable!"

Ric frowns. The wealthy estate was kept spotless. "Are you sure, Lia?"

"Yes! So either the housekeeping aren't doing their jobs, or someone purposely put it in my room to scare me!" She glares at Eryn who was now stood in the doorway of her own room watching the scene unfold, "Is it because I chose the female lead to steal your limelight and made you have to wear such ugly make-up? You're jealous of me aren't you, so you deliberately put bugs in my dressing room for revenge!"

The crew in the hallway were stunned. This hysterical woman's imagination was far too rich. All three scenes that day had shown Eryn's strength and professionalism and yet all Lia had done was bully her whenever she'd had the chance and caused yet another commotion with her ridiculous accusations. If it weren't for the fact that Eryn was also an artist of Grey Haven, they would have really doubted the standards of the company.

"They're both signed to the same agency, so why is there such a huge gap between them?"

"Compared to Eryn, Lia is really inferior in every way."

Lia didn't understand the whispers of Italian, but Ric heard them all clearly. "Ok, that's enough now, Lia." He pulls her inside the room and closes the door on the crew's prying eyes, "How did the filming go?"

"It was fine, of course!" She looks around for any sign of the beetle, "With me here, what do you have to be afraid of?"

Lia had mistaken the directing team's smiles for satisfaction. In her eyes, Eryn had looked ridiculous, so of course she was the one giving the true performance.

Ric wasn't as confident as she was after hearing all the muttering in the hall, "Are you sure nothing happened?"

Lia sighs and puts her hands on her hips in annoyance, "Ric, I saw it all clearly. The directors were all laughing and smiling when they left. My performance was fine and there were no problems with the footage from beginning to end!"

Since she had promised him so sincerely, Ric didn't say anything else. 

Once Lia dressed, he arranged for her and Eryn to have their pictures and final interview in the lounge. 

"All right, that's everything. Let's call it a day."

After Franceso and the cameraman left, Eryn and the others were the only ones remaining in the lounge.

"Ric, I'm tired. Let's go home and rest." Lia covers her forehead with a hand, pretending to be exhausted.

Miranda and Nancy both looked away from her little act in disgust.

Ric suddenly had a thought at the mention of home, "Eryn, where have _you_ been staying these past few days?" She had been wandering erratically with bodyguards that had just appeared from nowhere. Had she really returned to the Redgrove family? He couldn't think of any other explanation for her recent behaviour.

Eryn rises to her feet gracefully, "I have finished my work. My private matters are none of your concern."

"You!" Ric glares at her angrily, "No artist can escape control of the company! If you want to be popular again, you better pay attention to your attitude when you speak to me, or..."

"Or _what_?" Eryn raises a questioning brow.

Lia was always happy to see Ric angry with Eryn, so she chimes in, "Don't argue with her. When the show is broadcast, she'll learn that she's not even worth a bargain."

She stands up to face Eryn with a smirk and the two bodyguards immediately move to stand in front of her, "Would you like us to forcibly remove them, Miss Eryn?"

"No need." Eryn grabs her bag from behind the sofa. "I'm really too lazy to argue with idiots. They drag you down to their level and beat you with experience." 

She lifts her eyes towards a furious Lia, "I'm really looking forward to seeing what expressions you all have on the day the show airs."

Lia snorts and glances at her beau, "Look how arrogant she is! Hurry up and arrange a job for her as far away as possible!"

Eryn laughs softly, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I have the right to refuse any of the company's arrangements." 

Lia gasps in outrage, "Ric!"

"Enough!" Ric gets to his feet red-faced and furious. His eyes were full of disappointment when he looked upon his ex, "I didn't expect you to become like this. Pretending to only be interested in profit and gains. You never cared about these things before. You've changed."

"Is that so?" Eryn laughs even harder, "Well, I like the current me much better."

Without another word she walks out of the room with her team, leaving them both staring after her in angry silence. No matter what Ric thought of her, she was slowly regaining her dreams.

As soon as she gets in the car, she receives a call from the elusive Vanessa and sighs. Of course they would have to make it a bitch bingo.

"After filming ends, return home as soon as possible. Don't cause us any more trouble." She orders coldly.

"My meals and living costs are all at my own expense. They do not affect the company's interests. So whether I return or not is my own personal freedom and you'd do well to remember that."

Vanessa pauses a moment, "Eryn, after the show is broadcast, Grey Haven will invest all of its money and resources into Lia. When that happens, there won't be a place for you in the industry. If I were you, I would have left sooner, lest I lose everything in the end."

Eryn sorts, "Shouldn't you be more worried about how _you_ will lose everything if you continue to make toothless threats and invalidate our previously agreed terms?"

Vanessa chuckles coldly, "Oh, Eryn. I admit that I did fall for your little game initially and it cost me dearly. But we both know that you don't really have any evidence, dear. Otherwise, why wouldn't you have used it already?"

Eryn didn't refute her. Vanessa stupidly believing everything was just a bluff was almost too perfect and would work greatly to their advantage. "I find it so amusing that you still think Lia is your trump card. Let's wait and see how that works out for you."

Eryn's indifferent and calm voice only fuelled Vanessa's hatred. She had to destroy the actress utterly or she would surely become a time bomb for both Grey Haven and her family. If they let Eryn return, she would trample them.

"You will pay for your arrogance today." 

Vanessa hangs up and Nancy looks at Eryn in concern. "I don't think she's going to let this go."

"This situation wasn't created by me. Whatever she tries to do, I won't retreat." Eryn was completely relaxed. She was sure that after the program was broadcast, the Keller siblings would hate her even more. But no matter what happened in the future, she wouldn't regret the path she had chosen.

Besides, Eryn had something that Vanessa didn't know about.

She had the whole power of White Stag behind her.


	20. LKY In Love

Eryn stretches with a gentle sigh and opens her eyes to find Thranduil already awake and gazing back at her with eyes of pale morning dew.

The top half of his incredible body was exposed by the tangled bedsheets and Eryn smiles dreamily at the glorious vision she was now faced with. "I didn't expect my man to look so good."

Congratulating herself for convincing him to sleep shirtless, she reaches out to run her palm across his smooth chest and he smirks as a flash of desire immediately darkens her topaz eyes, "Looks good, huh?" He taps the end of her nose lightly with his fingertip, "You'll be looking at it for the rest of your life, so I hope you don't get tired of it."

Eryn grins and snuggles closer without hesitation, "I won't ever get tired of this, Thranduil."

Waking up beside him and seeing the first rays of sunlight crowning his regal head filled her entire life with a profound sense of bliss and tranquility that she never wanted to end.

Dipping his head down, he captures her lips and kisses her until the point of breathlessness, his strong hand tightly grasping at her hip to keep her from squirming and worsening his usual early morning problem.

He failed. 

As soon as his tongue runs across her bottom lip she moans softly and presses herself up against him in desperation and it was all Thranduil could do to control himself.

He immediately withdraws from the little demon before she could tempt him any further, "Come on sleepy head, get up and we'll have breakfast together before you leave."

Ignoring her gentle protests, he rolls out of bed and strides to the bathroom, affording her a good view of the alluring skin of his back as he moves away from her.

As soon as the door closes, Eryn presses her face into his pillow and breathes in his intoxicating scent, fully intending to doze again while he showered.

The last three weeks had simply flown by and today would be the last day of filming.

Since working with Lia on episode one, she had hardly seen her or anyone else from the company, and their interactions had purely been kept to the odd crossing of paths in the hallway and listening to Lia's nasally voice whining from the other side of the landing.

The remainder of the production had been spent getting to know the other artists in the cast and in the absence of Grey Haven's toxicity and scheming, Eryn's filming experience had improved dramatically.

Not only had she become more relaxed and confident in her performances, but she'd even managed to make herself some new friends amongst the actors and film crew; and for the very first time, Eryn felt completely happy with every aspect of her life.

But she knew that rare happiness would not be set to last and she felt particularly resentful towards those who wanted to ruin it for her.

Once they were both showered and dressed, Thranduil and Eryn head to breakfast together and sure enough...

As soon as they sit down, Miranda glances at her from across the table, "Eryn, there's something... " She hesistates, reluctant to burst the actress's blissful bubble of the past few days.

"Go ahead."

Miranda grimaces apologetically, "The filming crew are hosting a party tonight to celebrate the wrap of filming, they're inviting you to..."

Under normal circumstances, it wouldn't be easy to reject such an invitation, but since Lia Rivers was also in the group, her and Ric would also be attending and no one would blame Eryn for not turning up.

"Tell them I'll be there.."

Miranda sighs in relief and smiles. She really admired Eryn's fortitude and immediately runs off to let Director Russo know the good news.

Beside her, Thranduil nods his approval. "Proud of you."

Eryn rests her chin on his shoulder and gazes up at him with wide eyes and pouty lips. "Aren't you worried that I'll be bullied when I go out?"

Thranduil chuckles in amusement. He always loved it when she started acting all adorable and needy with him and he couldn't resist pressing several kisses to that pout. "Is there anyone who _can_ bully you, my darling?"

Admittedly, he had been extremely worried at first that there would be a lot of problems during the filming. But as the days progressed, he had come to realise just how capable his wife truly was. Even though Eryn was a deeply emotional person, she was also highly intelligent and rational in her decision making. She could anticipate most schemes against her with relative ease and knew precisely what she wanted to do about it. It was partly for this reason that he was becoming even more infatuated with her.

" _You_ can bully me if you want.."

Her slender fingers run the length of his muscled thigh and Thranduil almost chokes on his coffee.

She was also becoming extremely hard to resist.

* *

After receiving the news that Eryn would be attending the party that night, Lia orders Mark to find her something exquisite to wear. She had to let everyone see that she was the most dazzling star.

When the banquet hall doors finally opened, she walked in wearing a red ballgown with diamante embroidery, tall heels and a perfect smile. Her fingers were laced with those of the man beside her.

"Director Keller! So you and Miss Rivers are...?"

"We're engaged." He squeezes Lia's hand gently. He had decided on this matter long ago.

Since he had broken up with Eryn, he had to give Lia an explanation. No matter what happened in the future, he couldn't hang on to all those years he had spent with his ex any longer.

As they were talking, Eryn herself arrived with Miranda and Nancy.

Her periwinkle blue dress was simple yet elegant and matched her temperament perfectly. With every move she made she exuded a gentleness that automatically attracted those around her.

Lia sees Ric's gaze fall on her almost immediately and feeling petty because of the wistful look in his eyes, she raises her voice to call out to her, "Did you hear that, Eryn?"

The question was laced with imminent ridicule and the volume in the room drops considerably.

Sensing the change in atmosphere, Vanessa puts down her glass of champagne and strolls over to Eryn. "What happened in the past is over. From now on they'll be a couple and Lia will have gained a solid footing in the acting industry. In the future she will become the new movie queen, so you _will_ bless them, right?"

She gazes deeply into Eryn's eyes, wanting to see her pain. After all, she had gone all out to oppose the company just to attract Ric's attention. Now that she was discovering that her plans had all failed and they were still getting engaged, it must be very hard for her. 

"No matter how famous and accomplished a woman becomes, she will always need someone to take care of her. Lia is very lucky and has won Ric's love and you and he are no longer destined to share a fate. In future, at the company, I hope you can keep your distance from him and not make a fool of yourself."

The surrounding people were all stunned. They didn't expect them to be..

Francesco was frowning in disgust. Behind him, he heard someone whisper; "No wonder Lia was always trying to overshadow Eryn during the filming.."

Eryn however, seemed even calmer than usual. "I have always done my best to stay away from your brother, but he has an unfortunate habit of pestering me. A habit you both share in fact." 

Vanessa's face darkens with anger and embarassment, but Eryn ignores her and raises her glass towards Lia and Ric, her gentle smile indifferent. "To the happy couple. I'll be sure to prepare an engagement gift upon our return."

Lia immediately let's go of Ric's hand and walks over to her, "I know you're upset, so there's no need to give us a gift. Just stay away from Ric!"

"You're thinking far too much." Eryn smiles amicably and then walks off towards the buffet table with Nancy and Miranda. She had no interest in talking to the poisonous trio any longer.

Lia just couldn't stand to let it go however and corners Eryn again before the end of the party. She was determined to rub salt into her rival's wounds and show her who was really in charge. "You are still an artist of Grey Haven and I'm about to become one of the company's major owners. You've already lost; completely lost to me!" She sneers at Eryn viciously, "So stop dreaming about getting something that doesn't belong to you. If you recognise your position beneath my boot, I will beg Ric to let you take part in some shitty little show in the future. But just remember, you will never surpass me!"

Eryn smiles calmly, her face still carrying the same indifference as it always did as she glances over Lia's shoulder at the swiftly approaching Ric. "This will be the last time that I tell you to muzzle this one, Mr Keller."

Ric immediately pulls Lia out of Eryn's face before one of her watching bodyguards did it for him, "All right, let's go home, Lia. You don't need to bother with her anymore." He gazes at her tenderly for a moment before looking up at Eryn with eyes of ice. "Lia spoke on my behalf. You'd better cooperate with the company's arrangements when you return home."

"I'll cooperate as much as is stated in the terms of my contract, Mr Keller. I hope you can remember that in future."

Although Eryn had spoken her words calmly, it still made Lia feel extremely uncomfortable. "Ric, you heard her. I tried my best to persuade her out of the kidness of my heart, but she still doesn't know what's good for her."

Ric lowers his voice and stares at Eryn meaningfully. "Wake up, Eryn. I'll never be with you again, do you hear? No matter what you do, you'll never have my attention! I only care about Lia!"

In their delusional minds, Eryn was in extreme pain and that was the reason she was acting so indifferently. Lia smiles even more smugly.

Eryn however, simply glances at the two furious looking women beside her, "It far too noisy here, let's go home."

"You.." Ric clenches his fists in anger, but his sister immediately stops him from going after her.

"Leave her be, Ric. She's already broken. When we get home, I'll teach her a good lesson about the rules of the performing arts industry."

Eryn ignores her and leads the way outside into the parking lot. Nancy gratefully takes a deep breath of the cool, night breeze in the effort to calm herself down.. "Eryn, I almost couldn't hold it in! They're just too arrogant! How can they still truly believe that you give a shit about him!? I really want them to know the truth!"

"It's not time yet." 

"Miss Redgrove! Eryn! Wait!"

Eryn tears herself from her thoughts to see Francesco running towards her with two of his assistants. "I thought I wouldn't catch you in time!"

He comes to a stop in front of her with his tie askew, gasping for air. "I have some good news to tell you. I wonder if you're willing accept it?"

Eryn raises a questioning brow and waits for him to catch his breath.

"Do you know the luxury brand LKY?"

She nods immediately, "Yes, of course.."

One of the assistants hands him a contract, "Well, they've worked with me and Tasha for quite a few years and I heard they needed a new brand representative, so I sent them your footage from the show and now they want to invite you to endorse their limited edition handbags for the next four years. If you accept, you'll be their only spokesperson for the US and Europe!"

There was only one LKY store in each major capital city, and within days their annual allocation of limited edition bags would sell out. Furthermore, the price of the brand was extremely high and it was one of the most popular brands amongst upper class women in the world.

Eryn couldn't believe it.

"Originally I had wanted to discuss it with you in detail at the party, but because of those despicable people from Grey Haven playing their little games I thought it better to wait. Those are you private matters after all and I have no right to an opinion. But if you accept, then I think it would be preferable to introduce you to sign the contract with them and then inform your brokerage agency afterwards."

Eryn was fully aware of the rarity of this opportunity and her eyes sparkled with excitement, "Francesco, this is wonderful news!"

He bounces on his the balls of his feet, looking equally happy, "So you'll accept?"

Eryn laughs and throws her arms around him to hug him tightly, "Of course! And I have to express my sincerest gratitude for doing this for me and for all your support during filming. You _and_ your team."

"I did nothing. You won it yourself with your incredible talent." Francesco embraces her just as warmly, his kind eyes oddly bright as he finally pulls back to look at her. "You will once again become the queen of the big screen and achieve even greater heights. It's my honour to be able to help you do that, Eryn."

Nancy and Miranda were both jumping with glee. While Lia Rivers was still endorsing inferior products, Eryn was already on another step. She had moved to a level that Lia couldn't compare to and when she found out about this, she would probably flip tables in anger.

"I'll make an appointment with them for you."

"Thank you, Francesco."

"Also, there'll be a broadcast party for the investors the day the show airs. I'll be sure to invite the people from Grey Haven." He winks meaningfully and Eryn smiles.

"I'll be there."

After hugging him again and shaking hands with his assistants, Eryn gets in the car with her team feeling like a million dollars and Francesco sighs happily as he watches her drive away. Luckily, he hadn't been taken in completely by Vanessa's schemes and missed out on his chance to know and work with such a wonderful actress.

In the car, Nancy turns to them with an ecstatic grin, "Ric has booked us a flight home tomorrow and now we'll have to cancel on him again. I wonder how he'll react?"

Eryn smiles and shrugs, "I did tell them my free time was my own and that I'd return whenever I wanted to, but they never listen. Vanessa wants Lia to stay here for a few days to get to know some directors and producers. She expects me to go home first to pave the way for Lia's grand return and announce to the national media that she was the lead in the show."

Miranda snorts and looks at her enquiringly, "So....?"

An angelic expression lights up Eryn's beautiful face. "If I don't leave, Lia will still be able to humiliate me in person. She'll be very happy. And we will get to see how her expression changes when the show airs, and that will make _me_ very happy."

Nancy giggles and immediately takes out her phone, "I'll cancel the tickets immediately. Director Lee has already got you covered in that area anyway."

"Good. You also need to know more about the LKY brand. Seeing as we'll be cooperating with them for the next four years, I want to be well prepared."

Miranda nods, "I'll get on that this evening."

A few minutes later, Eryn's phone rings. It was Ric. He had just returned home and received a message from Nancy informing him that their airline tickets had been cancelled and he was furious. Repeatedly rejecting the company's arrangements was not taking him seriously. "Do you have any respect for me whatsoever!?"

He was yelling as soon as Eryn answered, but she remained calm. "To give you the short answer... No.. I don't. You have to show respect to earn respect, Director Keller and I already told your sister not to encroach upon my free time and make decisions on my behalf without my prior agreement. As I don't have any work commitments back home, I've decided to stay on here for a few days longer."

The line goes dead before he could respond and he immeditaly starts to redial but Lia pulls his hand to force him to sit back down beside her, "Forget her, she's already been defeated by me. Let her stay and watch as I humiliate her. I want to see her expression!"

After smiling at her ever rising follower count on social media, she puts her phone aside and leans gently against his chest, "We're engaged now, so I don't want you think of her any more. I only want you to have our child and me in your heart.."

He sighs and rubs her back gently, "There _is_ only you in my heart." Whether Eryn lived or died, it had nothing more to do with him.

But while he was paving the way for his mistress to meet and greet with directors and producers, Eryn had already won the lucrative contract with LKY. This was something the upper echelons of Grey Haven had only ever dreamed of.

As the car pulls up in front of the lakeside villa, Eryn spots Thranduil on the phone and watching her from the balcony of their second floor bedroom. She waves up at him happily and a tender smile lights up his face in response.

He gestures for her to come up to him and she immediately rushes inside, only too happy and excited to share her news with the person she loved most.

As she bursts into the bedroom he turns to face her and opens his arm to her, grunting slightly when she throws both of hers around his slender waist and squeezes tightly. "Ow... What?... No, sorry Feren....Wife issues."

Eryn giggles and buries her face into his chest as she waits for him to finish his call.

"Very well.. I see no problem with the terms, so as long as Thorin is happy then we can go right ahead with the investment. I'll sign off the paperwork on my return."

"Yes, Director. Then I'll let him know immediately."

Thranduil hangs up the phone and gazes down at the little bundle of love and happiness in his arms. His colder, business-like tone immediately softens, "Well, hello there, Mrs Lee.."

Eryn emerges from under a blanket of his silver hair and smiles up at him. "Hello, Mr Lee.."

He caresses her cheek, thinking that he had never seen anything as beautiful in his life as her. "How did the party go?"

"It was great." She stands on tiptoes to give him a kiss and then pulls him towards the sofa. "I have something to tell you.."

"Oh?" He chuckles at her enthusiasm as she pushes him down into the cushions and then sits herself in his lap. 

"Ric and Lia got engaged and they all tried to threaten me again.."

His expression darkens in an instant as she begins to fill him in on all the details of what has transpired that evening and he couldn't understand for the life of him why she looked so happy about this when all he wanted to do right now was crush Richard Keller's windpipe.

"But then when I was leaving, Francesco caught up with me and told me that the LKY brand had seen my footage and wanted to cooperate with me!"

She reaches back for her purse and pulls out some papers, "They want me to be their spokesperson for Europe and the US for the next four years!" She brandishes the contract in an excitable flourish and offers it out to him to read.

He takes it from her with a tender smile and she waits with nervous anticipation as his pale eyes scan and consider each word carefully. "These terms seem very good.." He continues to read right up until the end of the agreement and then looks up at her with an expression of deepest pride. "Congratulations, Mrs Lee. This is wonderful.."

The LKY brand was well renowned and highly sought after, but what made Thranduil happiest of all was that they obviously respected his wife just as much as he did. The benefits they'd offered her were very generous and she would be well looked after by them. He was ecstatic.

He pulls her into his arms and hugs her tightly, "I'm so proud of you, my darling. Well done!"

Eryn curls up against his chest, his approval and his love meaning more to her than the sponsorship ever could. She squeezes him in return when he kisses her on the temple.

"I think this calls for champagne to celebrate."

She tilts her head slightly to look at him, "In the bath?"

Thranduil raises a brow and she continues persuasively, her finger already twining into a long strand of his silky hair, "I already have my hands on a hot contract, so now I would like to get them on an even hotter man.."

He bites his lip and tries not to laugh. This little girl of his was really turning into something else. She wasn't even blushing. "I really love that you're trying to convince me Eryn, when I was completely sold at the word _bath_.."

She smirks triumphantly and presses a kiss to his indecent lips. "I'll run the water.."

He rises to his feet in a rush and takes her with him. "I'll get the champagne."

* *

A few days later, the first episode of Behind The Scenes was finally broadcast.

As a popular reality show, it held the prime viewing slot across the globe; but because Italy was the host country that year, it would premier on Italian TV first and then follow suit across every other nation's network according to their time difference.

Within minutes of the program starting, social media was awash with comments from fans giving a live commentary.

"Is anyone else watching Behind The Scenes? This actress is a real bitch!"

"I know right? Why would anyone ever want to give her a role? I really like the one who retired, though. She's a great actress and seems really nice!"

"I haven't seen it yet! I'm going to put it on now!"

Within the hour, the views were exceeding tens of millions and the discussions were rampant on the forums. Excerpts of footage were already circulating and all of them were centred on Eryn's stunning performances and Lia's atrocious and shocking behaviour.

Eryn suddenly became the pronoun for the classically trained movie star and the heat of the search made her name go up in flames.

As the show spread throughout the rest of Europe, the attention it received reached an unprecedented level. Many directors and producers wanted to communicate with the flawless actress and were already calling their assistants to find them Eryn's contact details. Likewise, advertisers saw her gentle elegance and wanted her to be the new face of their brands. And just like that, a retired movie queen was born again from the ashes.

While the first reviews were still rolling in, a conference venue's doors were thrown open and the investors dinner got underway. 

As promised, Francesco had invited all the cast and Lia was one of the first to arrive. She had changed from her usual luxurious style to a high-collared, backless dress which, along with the delicate bracelet she wore at her wrist, made her appear both elegant and beautiful.

Entering the lobby with a sweet smile, she clutches Ric's arm and gazes around at the mingling guests for any sign of Eryn. It wasn't too long before she spots her in the corner talking to Francesco.

The two women hadn't seen or heard from one another since the wrap party, and Lia just couldn't miss this latest chance to gloat over her rival. 

"You still haven't returned home? Then we should go back together! I've received a lot of endorsements, so I need to hurry back to work." She wanted to give Eryn a show of her strength.

Eryn tears her eyes away from Director Russo as the Grey Haven trio approaches, her cool gaze sweeping pointedly over Lia's unusually flat stomach. "Can you still work so hard? Even though you seem to be carrying extremely well, you still need to rest more."

Lia scoffs and was about to retort when several reporters manage to sneak their way past security and burst into the lobby. She puts on her most dazzling smile as they rush towards her and was about to accept an interview when, to her surprise, she sees all their cameras were aimed at Eryn and Francesco.

"Miss Redgrove, Director Russo! The reception for Behind The Scenes is overwhelming! Do you have anything you'd like to say to the audience?"

"Miss Redgrove, what do you think to the director's reviews of your performances?"

Eryn's personal bodyguards quickly stand in front of her to prevent her from being surrounded and Francesco ushers her off into the main hall while security dealt with the gate-crashing media.

No one paid even the slightest bit of attention to Lia and Vanessa's eyes were like ice as an uncomfortable feeling begins to take hold within her. She glances over at her confused looking brother as he gently rubs Lia's back to console her. They hadn't seen the news on the internet yet and had no idea what was really going on. 

As soon as Eryn appears, the main hall erupts into loud applause and cheers and everyone shouts out to congratulate her. After shaking hands with what felt like the entire room, she was then invited up on to the stage along with Lia to say a few words at the investor's request.

The host smiles, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce the two artists of Grey Haven Entertainment, Miss Eryn Redgrove and Miss Lia Rivers!"

Everyone's eyes were focused on Eryn. They hadn't expected her to be even lovelier in the flesh.

However, they didn't have a good impression of Lia at all.

"She was awful. Her attitude stinks and her acting was atrocious."

"She's so fake. I could barely stand watching her."

"She could only glare at the camera. Thank goodness Miss Redgrove was there to rescue the episode or the show would've bombed."

"Maybe she's a rookie that they're trying to promote, so the company bundled them up to sell them?"

"Well they shouldn't, or it'll ruin Eryn's career."

The whispered comments made Lia feel extremely embarrassed. She thought Eryn was deliberately playing tricks with Francesco to humiliate her and glares openly at her rival. "I didn't expect you to be such a bitch! We are both artists of Grey Haven, so what good is there in destroying me like this?" Her chest was heaving and she looked close to tears, "Buying people here just to demean me. Your methods are despicable!"

"What?" Eryn frowns at her coldly. Lia's imagination was far too plentiful. She has relied on her own strength, not cheap schemes played behind people's backs. She disdained doing that. "I'm not like _you_ , Lia."

"No, you're much worse! All of you are colluding together! I shouldn't have come to this ridiculous event..."

Lia stomps from the stage in temper and the investors stare at her in stunned amazement. This actress was incredibly rude! 

But Lia didn't care, she immediately begins complaining to Ric. "These people are all insulting me. They must have taken Eryn's money.."

Francesco strides over angrily. Even now she was causing a scene. "Miss Rivers, everyone here has already seen the entire show. Yours and Miss Redgrove's performances were clearly visible to all so your actions now are both irrational and extremely unprofessional. I'd advise you to either stop embarrassing yourself or leave."

Red-faced, Lia whirls around to face him before anyone could stop her. "You've been siding with her since the beginning! Who knows what kind of unclear relationship there is between the two of you!?"

"How _dare_ you!" Natasha stalks towards them before Francesco could even open his mouth. She eyes Lia in disgust. "How can anyone be so ignorant!? Without taking your disgraceful attitude into account and basing it purely on your laughable acting skills alone, we very much regret allowing you to participate in the show! You're arrogant, transparent, fake, a petulant and immature little bully and your ability is seriously lacking!"

Lia wilts under the icy glare of the other woman, "You're lying..."

"Am I? Then take a good look at the comments online. Did Eryn buy worldwide opinion too?"

Lia gazes around the silent room and sees the contempt in the eyes of all the people whispering about her. Her heart tightens, "Ric? Is what they're saying true?"

She was the most promising artist at Grey Haven and had even received so many endorsements. How could she not have any acting skills?

Seeing Eryn standing silently on the stage with her dazzling presence, she felt as though she'd been slapped in the face. She had become her rival's foil and her stepping stone.

Can't act. Arrogant...

Hype was the only reason she was able to stand here today. Otherwise she'd probably have been stopped at the door.

She staggers back a step and clutches Ric's arm to steady herself. "Impossible.."

If she couldn't win against Eryn, what kind of future would she have now?

"Ric, I'm far too popular not to have any ability at all. It has to be Eryn playing tricks. She's jealous of me, that's why she's doing this."

Ric nods in agreement. He was beyond furious and glares up at his ex. "You've gone too far this time, Eryn..."

Their words were completely unfounded and baseless. In order to comfort their delusions, they had to blame it all on her.

"Me? What did I do? It was clear during filming that her behaviour was despicable. She even chose the role herself and performed the part. Do you seriously believe that I have the ability to dictate her actions? Think about what you're suggesting before casting accusations my way again, Director Keller. Her poor character and lack of ability has nothing at all to do with me."

"No..."

"If you really want to promote her then find a way for her to improve herself. Do you want her to rely on your hype all her life?"

Eryn takes a sip of her champagne and shakes her head at the speechless trio while Francesco turns his back on them. "What an embarassment.."

He looks at his watch with a sigh and then steps up on stage beside Eryn. "I think it's time we had some happier news... Ladies and Gentlemen, we have two honoured guests here today from LKY.."

Ric was stunned.

The were a very high profile brand and few people were able to get in touch with them. Who were they here for? It couldn't be..

The two brand directors walk up on stage with a smile and take the mic from the host. "Good evening and thank you for having us... We are very excited to announce that we have finally chosen our new spokesperson for the US and European sector; Miss Eryn Redgrove! LKY is delighted that she has agreed to be the face of our limited edition range for the next four years."

They both shake hands with her and then take a picture as the crowd applauds and whistles. The dream opportunity that many people wished for had fallen straight into Eryn's lap.

She was going to be a star in her prime and this huge endorsement fee represented a very high starting point.

Lia couldn't compete. She was so upset and angry that she just couldn't catch her breath and felt dizzy and sick. If she wasn't leaning on Ric, she would have already fallen.

All her endorsements combined couldn't compare with LKY.

As soon as Eryn steps down from the stage, Ric grabs her and pulls her aside. He was raging and didn't care about anything else. "You took an endorsement without the company's permission?"

With this announcement, both he and his sister felt that they had been played by Eryn. They had spent so much money trying to win over the world for Lia Rivers and invested so much time and effort into getting her the role in this show. He'd never expected his ex to benefit from it and he just couldn't accept it.

"You can talk to me in private about the matters between us, but don't you dare embarrass Grey Haven by doing things like this!"

Eryn wrenches her wrist free from his iron grip, restraining herself from slapping him only with great difficulty, "There is nothing to discuss! You and I don't exist, so if you ever touch me again, I'll be suing you for harassment!" 

"Would you like me to break his arm for you, Miss Redgrove?"

One of Eryn's icy-looking bodyguards suddenly appears from nowhere and Ric automatically takes half a step back. Eryn snorts, "It's fine, Mike. Thank you." She turns back to her boss, "Embarassing the company am I? By taking on a huge endorsement? Have you heard yourself? The only embarassment to Grey Haven is you three. The contract was approved and sealed unanimously by the Board of Directors. If you don't believe me, you can call them."

Ric staggers as though she had slapped him and Eryn presses her advantage. "What? You're worried now that you won't be able to protect the position of CEO if you're so biased towards _her_?" 

Although Ric was the CEO and a major shareholder with over fourty percent, the Board held the majority and had the right to remove him from office at any time.

"You're threatening me?" He stares at the woman in front of him in disbelief. He had never in a million years expected her to say such a thing to him, but he couldn't refute her. 

He had gone to a lot of effort to promote Lia, especially on this shoot, and to please her he had spent a lot of money on the company's accounts. If the board of directors discovered half of what he'd done...

He was, of course, the one who had persuaded them to support her in the first place, but in the end it was Eryn who'd become famous.

After this failure, Lia's reputation would plummet once again, so how would he be able to pave way for her in the future and find her more resources?

All of these difficult situations and unanswerable questions caused the Keller siblings to feel extremely uncomfortable and Vanessa wished she could tear Eryn to shreds. She had never dreamed that a retired actress with no backing would have the ability to obtain the endorsement for LKY's European and US sector. In future, no one would be able to stop her, including them.

If this went on, they would all be ruined.

Seeing that Lia was on the verge of fainting, she grabs a hold of her and shouts to her brother, "Let's go!"

All three of them leave the party as quickly as possible, and as soon as they get outside, Lia begins to sob. 

Seeing her like this, Ric felt angry and helpless, "Ness, what do we do now? Are we really just going to watch Eryn return?"

Vanessa snorts derisively, "Of course not. She's openly provoked and humiliated us, so now I'm going to end her for good."

In the shadows, one of Eryn's bodyguards watches them get into a car and then quickly makes a call.

Thranduil's glacial eyes turn black and cold as he listens to the report of his wife's security team, "Watch Vanessa Keller's movements. I don't want anyone disturbing Eryn."

"Yes, Sir."

As well as Eryn's personal guards, White Stag's own intelligence network was second to none. He would find out what the Keller siblings were planning, and if they dared to have any designs on his woman, well ... They couldn't blame him for being vicious.

Looking at the time on his watch, he grabs his coat and leaves the villa to drive to the banquet hall. He had to make sure she was safe.

An hour later, Nancy taps her on the shoulder and shows Eryn a message on her phone. She smiles immediately, "You and Miranda cover me, I'll just say a quick goodbye to Francesco and Natasha first.."

"Ok.."

Pushing her way through the crowd, she soon spots the two people she wanted to see and pulls them to one side, "I have to go.. Things are about to get a bit more heated. But I wanted to say thank you to the both of you for everything you've done for me.. I can't even begin to express my gratitude.."

Natasha pulls her into a fierce embrace, "You have nothing to say thank you for. I'm just grateful to have you back in my life and I'm also very proud to have you take part in our show. Now go give them hell."

Francesco nods in agreement and gives her a hug of his own. "I really am deeply sorry for what happened when we first met. And I'm honoured to have been able to make amends and have the opportunity to work with you and get to know you. You're outstanding Eryn and you'll go far." 

He pulls back to look at her with proud eyes and smiles, "I know that you have your own plans for those people and I don't want to interfere, but there's one last thing I'd like to do myself. I hope it can help you.."

He squeezes her shoulder gently and nods his goodbyes before walking off into a quiet area to make a few calls.

They both watch him leave and then Tasha hugs her one last time, "Take care of yourself. You'll be an even bigger target now. And call me whenever you have need."

"I will, I promise." She nods in farewell and then, on the pretence of going to the bathroom, smuggles herself out of the fire exit at the back of the building.

The rain-washed city seemed eerily quiet when she emerged outside, but he was still there waiting for her with an umbrella in his hand. He looks up at the sound of her high heels and smiles.

"What is such a handsome man doing out here all alone?"

His cheeks dimple and his striking eyes were especially gentle, "He was waiting for a certain beautiful woman to accompany him."

He opens an arm for her and she immediately reaches up to kiss him. "I missed you."

"And I you.." He passes her the umbrella and takes off his coat to wrap it around her shoulders before lifting her into his arms. His regal and flawless face showed no signs of burden, only the pride of loving his wife. "The car is a bit far.."

Eryn didn't refuse him. She leans her head against his shoulder and breathes him in, content to be close to him, "I've really enjoyed being here with you.."

They would be returning home tomorrow and even though Thranduil had been working remotely from the villa, he'd accompanied her for so long now that the documents still requiring his signature must be burying his desk back at White Stag headquarters.

"We can settle down here if you'd like." His voice was warm and soft like velvet and there was no trace of hesistation at all in his offer. He truly meant it.

Eryn's aching heart skips a beat as she gazes at his handsome profile and she swallows down the emotion rising in her throat, "I love you, Thranduil.."

He pauses in mid-step. 

He had known it, of course. She had whispered those exact three words to him once before when she had thought him asleep. Her beautiful topaz eyes also expressed the same whenever she looked at him. But she had never once said it openly before and hearing it now, so unexpectedly, broke him.

He had dreamt of her uttering those words to him for so long.

His usual stoic detachment falters, and all the walls around his heart crumble helplessly under the vast weight of her simple statement. His icy eyes melt and fill with unshed tears as they meet hers and from that moment on he was lost forever to the woman in his arms.

"I love you, Eryn."


	21. Management Manoeuvres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Zenka. No sex in this chapter either.. Be patient ;)

Eryn was back.

The retired movie queen had risen from legend to become the trump card of Grey Haven Entertainment and the star who had once been misunderstood by everyone had conquered the entire world with her gentle beauty and her performances in Behind The Scenes.

Added to the fact that she had also become the sole spokesperson for LKY's European and US division, Eryn's value shot through the roof overnight.

Lia looks at the news on her phone miserably. Just as all her dreams had been about to come true, she had crashed into an invisible iceberg and sunk to the bottom of the sea. Instead of trampling her rival and gaining both fame and fortune as she'd planned, she had become nothing short of a laughing stock. 

She slams the phone down on the table in anger, "She must have used some secret method!"

"Oh, do shut up!" Vanessa eyes her coldly, "It's over, Lia! After leaving this door, you can't show any signs of stress, otherwise, when the reporters finally catch up with you, the only one hurt will be yourself."

After firmly silencing Lia's insufferable whining, she turns to her brother. "I know you're under a lot of pressure from the board of directors right now. So you have to consider your next step carefully.."

"What do you expect me to do, Sis? It's already messy." He gazes at her helplessly, "I could call uncle, or..."

Their uncle was the vice president of an overseas investment company and knew many big directors in the entertainment business. If he showed his face, Eryn's comeback would definitely be stopped in its tracks.

However, Ric had never had a good relationship with him and they'd barely contacted one another over the years. "Let's just forget it for tonight. My mind is all over the place right now. I can't even think straight."

He gets to his feet and begins to pace restlessly and Vanessa sighs. She was just about to give him a few more words of advice when her phone rang. It was her company. "Hello?"

The secretary's voice immediately sounds down the line, and the more she heard the paler she became, "I... I don't understand.."

"The CEO is livid, Ms Keller. Not only did you deceive him, but you used the company for your own purposes and have done irreparable damage in the process. Several investors have already pulled out and now that you've offended Francesco and Natasha Russo, they and many other directors have also refused to work with us ever again. The Boss has ordered you return home and take a very long vacation."

" _What_!?" Vanessa's mind was blank. She had never expected this incident would get her fired. "Where's the CEO? I'll come and see him right away and explain everything!"

"No need. We've already appointed someone else to replace you. The Boss has also been made aware of your personal relationship with Miss Rivers, so if he sees your face ever again I'm afraid it won't be as simple as you taking a long vacation. Your underhanded actions have caused an initial loss of over two hundred million euro to the company, so if you don't leave now and he decides to pursue your legal responsibilities, I think you'll find yourself in debt."

The secretary hangs up the phone and just like that, Vanessa's long years of hard work and dedication to the industry were completely destroyed. She didn't even have the chance to call the CEO and beg him for mercy before she was sentenced to death.

"Ness? What's wrong?"

Her face was ashen and she was trembling in both rage and shock, "I've just been fired because of that _bitch_!"

She had knowingly used her own employer's resources to pave the way for Lia and discredit Eryn, however she had been found out by the directing team and now this had severely affected the company's reputation. As soon as they had been made aware of her actions, the company's upper management were both stunned and furious, but Vanessa simply couldn't accept it.

What right did Eryn have to step on her like this?

"Sis, what happened? Are you all right?" Ric was extremely afraid of the expression now etched on to his older sibling's face.

"I want to go back.. I _have_ to go back." Vanessa was on the verge of going crazy and mutters to herself as she paces back and forth across the room, "I will destroy Eryn and use her to make a comeback.. Yes... I'll make her red.."

Vanessa was born to be an agent. After becoming popular with the European celebrities and models, she had stayed overseas to work and had enjoyed every minute of her life here. But now it was over, and all she could do was return home and deal with the little bitch who had taken it from her.

"Sis, calm down a moment." Ric glances at the startled looking Lia before walking to his sister's side and lowering his voice, "How can you use Eryn? We've already ruined our relationship with her, so she'll never agree to take you. Besides, we already have our own spy at her side."

"Miranda? Do you truly think she's still yours?" She raises a hand to silence him, "I've already decided, Ric. Since Eryn wants to return, I will bring her back and then shatter her when she's at her most radiant! I want everyone to know that _I_ was the one who made her red!"

Hearing her words, Lia couldn't hold her tongue any longer. If her rival was to make a successful return, she would no longer be able to compete. "Vanessa, please come and sit down and have a cup of tea. You're obviously angry right now, but there has to be a better way." 

Vanessa sees through Lia's thoughts without even trying, "The only reason why I am in this situation today is because of _you_! You already have Ric and will become a member of our family, so stop whining. It's time you learned that there's no such thing as a perfect life in this world!"

With a final glare at her brother's idiotic mistress, she snatches up her handbag, slams the door and leaves.

Lia was stunned. 

It was true. She did have Ric, but so what? She still wanted to crush Eryn and achieve her dream of becoming an award winning actress on the international stage.

"Lia, please don't be angry. We'll discuss this further when we get back." Ric wasn't entirely supportive of his sister's plan, but at this point he had to compromise as well as attempt to placate his fiancée.

Lia smiles and leans into him. "It's ok. She was right. I already have you, so what more could I ask for? I don't care about the fame, I just care about you."

Ric embraces her tightly, "Thank you for being so understanding, sweetheart. I'll book us a flight home immediately and we'll prepare the engagement party, ok?"

Ric thought that he had found a woman who loved him wholeheartedly and that she would never abandon him like Eryn had. However, he was far too immersed in Lia's smile and didn't notice the viciousness in her eyes.

* *

Because of Behind The Scenes' ratings, Eryn's popularity had exploded and she would now have to be more careful when going to the airport. In order not to expose her relationship with Thranduil, they would need to split up and Eryn was extremely unhappy with this arrangement.

He frames her face in his strong hands and gazes deep into her eyes, "Eryn, there will be fans waiting for you and you have to be seen. It's good for building your image. I'll go home first and wait for you. You can't afford to have any rumours about me right now."

Eryn was heartbroken. She really wanted to stand with him publicly. After all, she was his wife. But at the same time, she remembered all the reasons she had given for wanting to keep their marriage secret in the first place and knew he was right.

Her eyes fill with tears and she throws her arms around him and hugs him tightly. "One day soon, I will show everyone that you are my husband."

Thranduil returns her embrace and kisses her fiercely. "Then I will be waiting in anticipation for that day."

As much as he was unwilling to reveal her beauty to the world, he also knew that she truly belonged to the stage. One day, she would become the brightest star in the entire history of cinema and for such a cause he was ready to put aside his own selfishness and work hard to ensure it happened.

Her ability was visible for all to see and her fans were growing rapidly. More importantly, she had won the LKY endorsement, which was the dream of many top female celebrities.

A lot of people had said that she was lucky, but after seeing her performances, they came to realise that she had actually been buried for far too long.

As she walked into the airport with her team, the fans that were waiting there for her immediately recognised her and rushed over. Within seconds she was surrounded.

"Miss Redgrove! Could I please have an autograph?"

"Eryn! Could we take a picture?"

The shouts came one after the other and seeing such a scene caused Nancy's eyes to turn red. Miranda was also smiling. The fan's love was the best affirmation an artist could receive.

Her bodyguards however, were much less enthusiastic. Looking at the size of the crowd around them, they all began to feel severely on edge and wished that she'd gone through the VIP passage instead as they'd advised. "Miss Redgrove? How do you want us to deal with this?"

"Relax...They're only trying to show their support. I can't hurt their hearts." Eryn takes off her sunglasses with a smile and immediately starts signing autographs for the excited gathering.

Her gentle appearance was not at all affected by her uncharacteristic and casual attire. On the contrary, her fans thought that she looked even more stunning than usual and lots of them requested selfies with her.

"Everyone be careful, don't get too crowded!" Nancy advised from the side.

Eryn took every pen that was held her way and signed patiently. Not only did she give them her signature, but she also had the photos taken with them and then hung out for a while to answer their questions.

The fans were ecstatic at getting such an opportunity to be close to their idol.

Only when it was time for Eryn to board her flight did she finally stop chatting to them, "Unfortunately, I have to go. But I sincerely thank you all for your support and love from the bottom of my heart!"

She waves goodbye before being escorted on to the private jet that Thranduil had arranged for her, and as she seats herself, she could still see some of them holding a sign up to the departure lounge window for her.

Her heart was moved. 

They were one of her biggest motivations and she would definitely produce a better piece of work in the future so they would never regret supporting her.

"Eryn, I seem to have seen the past." Nancy was shedding happy tears, "Before you retired, your fans were also this passionate."

Eryn smiles but remains silent. She still had a long way to go before she reached those heights again.

However, word and pictures quickly spread on the internet from the people in Italy and those back home were able to near enough calculate Eryn's arrival back in the States. By the time she landed, the airport was in total chaos.

Coincidentally, Lia and Ric's flight had also arrived only ten minutes before her own, but no one seemed to care about them at all.

While Eryn was surrounded by fans and signed for them, Ric and Lia left the airport completely undetected and unhindered. 

Ric was having to console his unhappy fiancée the whole way, worried that the stimulation would affect both her health and that of their child. However, the more he comforted her, the more he realised how ridiculously stupid his mistake had been. He had completely misjudged Eryn's personality and strength, and if he hadn't done it so cruelly in the past, there still might be some leeway for him to turn things around..

Thinking about her calm, indifferent expression, he was deeply vexed. In the past she would never have treated him this way. Now it just seemed like all she wanted to do was crush Lia. She was even strong enough to face off against Grey Haven if she truly wanted to.

In time, Eryn's success might not even be within his imagination.

Her status had risen a hundred-fold within days, and while that might be a good thing for the company, when Ric looked at Lia, he was deeply upset. If Eryn was willing to step on his fiancée like this today, she might do it to him too in the near future..

Ric's intuition told him that he couldn't just sit there and wait for death. He had to act fast.

After dropping Lia off at home, he heads to the company immediately to deal with these matters and she watches him drive away from the balcony of her apartment.

Staring out over the darkening city, the light in Lia's eyes gradually dims. "I want to know who the judges are for the Phoenix Awards."

Initially she had wanted to use Eryn and the show to make herself famous, but she hadn't expected her rival to get such a good rating. If her movie queen attempt failed again, her career would be over for good.

So what if she was the mistress of Grey Haven and had Ric's love? She wanted more than that...She wanted to win. She wanted, no, _needed_ to beat Eryn..

"You're really going to do this?" Mark looks at her with a complicated expression, "If Director Kellers finds out, I'm afraid that you'll .."

Other than the unwritten rules, why else would Lia want to know the identity of the judges? But if she took this step, there would be no going back..

"Mark, since the show, Vanessa's attitude towards me has completely changed. She even wants to help Eryn. That being said, once Eryn truly becomes red, will there even be any place for me left at Grey Haven? I have no other choice."

"Of course you do! You are already engaged to Director Keller. Perhaps you can use this opportunity to take a rest.." The assistant continues in his futile attempt to persuade her.

"Rest? In order to become Ric Keller's woman, I'd have to give up my entire life! No, I can't live like that..."

Lia would never end up like Eryn, who had only found her way out after separating from Richard Keller. And it was through this incident that she had come to realise that he couldn't give her what she wanted either.

So she would find herself a man who could.

* *

After landing on an earlier flight, Thranduil had gone to the office to take care of a few urgent matters before returning home to spend the evening with Eryn.

As soon as he walks through the door the pleasant aroma of dinner comes to pervade his senses and he smiles. He had only been away from her for a few hours, but heavens above, it had felt like torture to him and he couldn't wait to hold her.

Taking off his jacket and tie, he strides into the kitchen and immediately lifts his unsuspecting wife into his arms and embraces her tightly.

"Thranduil wha..?"

She only managed to get a single word out before he was kissing every part of her within reach. "I missed you.."

She smiles against his lips and wraps her arms around him, glad to be reuinted with his warmth and affection, "I missed you too."

He murmurs in contentment and buries his nose into her neck to breathe in the scent of her perfume. He was truly addicted to her. "Your hands are the hands of a future superstar. I'll cook for you in future."

Eryn could feel the love radiating from every part of his being and it never failed to make her feel special, "You're a bigger celebrity than any of us, Mr Lee. And your wife wants to take care of her man." She tilts her head to kiss him again, "But the food will burn if we carry on, so eat first and then I'll let you deal with me.."

He smirks as he gently places her back on her feet, "I won't let you escape so easily later, young lady.."

"Yes, Sir!" Eryn giggles and checks on the progress of her cooking while Thranduil opens a bottle of wine for them both. "Just don't blame me for not doing well. I'm being distracted by a certain someone.."

He rolls his eyes. The risotto she was serving looked and smelled delicious. "Eryn, you're the most perfect woman I've ever seen."

She places a dish down in front of him, her cheeks colouring slightly, "And you are the most handsome husband a girl could wish for."

"If we keep complimenting each other like this, the food will get cold." He winks playfully as she sits herself down beside him and then starts to eat.

Their extraordinary marriage actually consisted of such a simple happiness and it wasn't something that was common within the industry they were part of. Eryn treasured it immensely and looked forward to these little moments of normality with him every day. "How are things at the company?"

"Surprisingly good. It seems they can manage better than I thought." Thranduil takes a sip of his drink and rubs her back affectionately, "I also see that Lia Rivers and Grey Haven's reputations have been severely damaged this time. You will have to be even more careful from now on."

He wasn't warning her because he didn't believe in her strength, but because there were always too many schemers in this circle. He could protect her, but he still didn't want her to suffer any hardship.

Eryn looks at him reassuringly. "I understand. I haven't received any calls from the them yet, so they're probably still devising their next plan. Although Ric Keller is still the CEO, many things have to be done through the board of directors and as I just won the LKY contract, he won't dare target me openly anymore. At least not until his sister arrives."

She reaches out for his warm hand and holds it in her own. "Don't worry... I will protect myself well for you, Thranduil."

His pale eyes meet hers and his feelings for her slowly deepen. "How long until you end this?"

Eryn contemplates his question a moment, making a rough calculation in her mind, "If everything goes the way I think it will, your wife will be without a manager or brokerage by Christmas."

Thranduil picks up his fork again and smiles in satisfaction, "You won't be without a manager."

* *

To take advantage of Eryn's spike in popularity and the current airing of Behind The Scenes, the TV movie of Alex Jackson was also released two months ahead of schedule.

As soon as Evening Tide hit the domestic screens, it set off a storm within the entertainment industry.

Eryn's status rose yet again to reach unprecedented levels and the pressure on Grey Haven and Lia Rivers increased tenfold.

The artist that had once been praised so highly by the company had been reduced to a mere stepping stone for a true movie queen and all the dirt from the past was quickly dug out again; including how she'd come between the relationship of Eryn Redgrove and Richard Keller. 

All that remained of Lia's popularity and fan support was an empty shell.

The entirety of Grey Haven were busy dealing with the situation. If they couldn't solve it, she wouldn't even be able to get another movie again, let alone win best actress, and all the manpower and finance that they had ever invested in her would go down the drain.

Many papers had written articles about her performance in the show and pointed out her atrocious behaviour as well as the fact that she was just a C-list celebrity who had relied on her body to rise up.

They also used various still images from all of Lia's movies to make comparisons and prove to the public that her expression in every single one of them was singular, emotionless and stiff, calling into question how she had received these roles in the first place.

If this negative opinion couldn't be reversed, then it wouldn't be long now before Lia Rivers disappeared entirely from the industry. This was the cruelty of the acting circle.

When you were red, the eyes of the world would be on you. But once you started to go downhill, there would be no turning back.

On the other side, Eryn had not only increased her following, but many directors were also offering to work with her. With LKY being the starting point, her path of return would become wider and the quality of offers she received would be much higher.

On the surface, she was still a signed artist of Grey Haven Entertainment and even the board and senior managers were all very satisfied with her promising future. But Ric... Well, he was not happy at all.

The current situation was the complete opposite of his plan. If it was really like Lia had said, and Eryn would trample him after returning, then what should he do?

He had asked her to come to the company several times to discuss the contract, but had been firmly rejected by Nancy on every occasion with the excuse of advertising. In the entire history of the performing arts world, Eryn was probably the one who neglected her management company the most.

It wasn't that she was purposely avoiding him, but the LKY opportunity was so hard to come by that she didn't want Ric's nonsense to interfere with either her mood or her work. However, as soon as the quarterly filming was complete, she immediately returned to Grey Haven.

The moment she entered, she was ushered into the CEO's office by his secretary.

"Eryn, please sit." Ric's expression turns complicated the moment she walks in.

"Nancy said you were in a hurry to talk with me?" Eryn keeps her distance from him and sits on the sofa with a calm, enquiring air.

"Yes.." He studies her in silence for a moment before continuing, "With the success of your recent projects in mind, the company is very satisfied with you and will fight for a lot of resources for you in the future. However, you've no doubt seen the situation in the media since our return, so I want to ask you not to fight with Lia anymore, ok?"

Eryn raises a questioning brow, her topaz eyes showing no signs of hatred towards the other woman, "Have I ever fought with her, Director? I only did what she couldn't do. Was that stealing? Could it be that all the people in this industry who are stronger than her actually owe her something?"

"Eryn, your words.." Ric forcefully swallows the second half of his sentence. The cruelty of this circle wasn't only directed at one person. Eryn was right. If Lia had been the one today who'd had a safe passage to fame, he would have been happy for her. He had no choice but to admit that he was being biased and highly unfair.

Ric sighs in resignation, his gaze passing lightly over Miranda, who was stood by Eryn's side.

"All right, I've been looking for you, not because I want to argue with you, but because I want to tell you a good piece of news." He brings out a sheet of paper from his desk drawer, "With the popularity of Behind The Scenes and Evening Tide, you have brought considerable benefits to the company and, after a meeting with the board of directors, I've decided to give you my full support."

Eryn's eyes narrow sceptically. "What are the conditions?" She knew the rules of Grey Haven better than anyone and they had thrown so much money at Lia that it would be impossible for them to just suddenly switch their allegiance to her.

Promote her? Ha! Who was he trying to fool?

If it was really this simple, she wouldn't have gone to so much effort to tear him and his sister off.

Ric didn't expect Eryn to have already seen through his schemes and puts the plan on the table. "There aren't any conditions. I just want to give you the best resources. The first step is to assign you a new manager."

Miranda's eyes turn wide. She had been the one they had sent to Eryn's side. Now they were suddenly switching her out, could it be that they'd realised she was no longer loyal to them? She instantly becomes nervous.

Eryn knew right away what was going on. She gives Miranda a reassuring look and then turns back to Ric, "First you tried to force me to get rid of Nancy and now you want to do the exact same thing again?"

From the moment they had decided to replace her it signified their suspicion, and no matter where they assigned her next, her life would be made miserable by them. Eryn would never let anyone who was loyal to her suffer, so even if they did change her, she would make sure Miranda was taken care of first.

Miranda's heart was moved when she heard Eryn's words. It proved to her that Eryn hadn't given up on her and that she had made the right choice in following her. She believed in Eryn.

"This is the company's decision. Since we are fully prepared to support you, we will certainly arrange the best resources for you." Ric continued to persuade her, "This is all for your future."

"Then tell me who the new agent is.." Eryn remained unconvinced, "What if they don't have Miranda's expertise?"

"You don't have to worry about that, she's very experienced. She'll officially meet with you in a few days, and in that time your plans will also be meticulously arranged. So I would advise you to relax and get a good rest in the meantime, because soon you won't have such a comfortable vacation." There was some hidden meaning behind Ric's words, but he still didn't reveal the identity of the new manager.

Eryn didn't continue arguing with him. He kept saying that this was all the company's arrangement, but she wasn't stupid. They had already broken off all decorum long ago, so Ric definitely wouldn't help her. She had to take the initiative.

She rises to her feet and grasps Miranda's hand in hers. "She's still my manager for now, so I'll be taking her with me, all right?"

With these words, Miranda was even more touched. Her eyes fill with tears.

It was already difficult enough for Eryn to face off against Grey Haven, but even under such circumstances she still didn't abandon her. How many other celebrities would do such a thing?

Ric frowns, "Very well."

He realised that it was becoming truly impossible to control any aspect of his ex and the feeling of losing control made him feel deeply uncomfortable.

With a final nod in his direction, Eryn leaves with Miranda and takes her straight back to the car. They had a lot to discuss. "Let's go and find somewhere quiet and have a coffee."

After driving her miserable looking manager to the small café that her and Thranduil liked to frequent, she slides into the same private booth that they had watched Ric from many weeks before and pushes a hot mocha in front of her. "What's on your mind?"

Miranda was devastated. "I just never thought that it would end this way. But perhaps I deserve it."

"How so?"

Miranda sighs forlornly and looks across at the woman who'd become her friend. "I have done a lot of things in my life that I'm not proud of, Eryn. The day we met being one of them. I'll never forget how I treated you, nor will I ever forgive myself for it. I was a bitter woman and part of the problem back then and you didn't deserve that. You've always been so good to me and I've learned a lot from you. You taught me that life and people aren't all bad and it's genuinely been an honour working with you."

Eryn reaches out for her hand. "Don't start getting all sentimental on me now."

Miranda gives a watery chuckle, "I can't help it. You're the first person that's ever showed me any real kindness. You, Nancy and Director Lee. It's like having a family." 

Eryn smiles softly. She knew that feeling extremely well, "In my eyes, you _are_ my family, and family should be able to trust and rely on one another no matter what. So, before we discuss what I have in mind, there's something I need to know.."

Miranda knew what was coming. She had been waiting for this question for weeks and was surprised it had taken Eryn so long to ask her about it, "You want to know about the black marks on my record?"

Eryn nods, "Yes..."

Miranda sighs. She had never shared this particular information with anyone before, but Eryn deserved to know the truth. "Very well. As you're already aware, I used to work as a stockbroker before I became a manager. And without wanting to sound conceited, I was extremely good at my job. To cut a long story short then, I began working for a very high profile client and, after a while, we became romantically involved with one another. He was charming, good looking and generous, and I thought that he truly loved me. But I was wrong."

Miranda shakes her head at her own naivety back then, "I fell pregnant about two years into our relationship and I was ecstatic when I found out. But when I shared the news with him, he was furious with me. He said that he and I had only ever been a bit of fun, and that he had never intended it to be anything more than that. He tried to pressure me into having an abortion but I flatly refused, so he started threatening me instead. You see, unbeknownst to me, he was actually married and had been conducting affairs with several other women as well as me, and was worried that his wife would find out because of the pregnancy and take everything from him."

Having come to learn that her manager was actually quite a kind and loyal person when treated well, and due to the fact that Thranduil had allowed her to remain at her side, Eryn had always suspected that there was more to Miranda's previous misdemeanours than met the eye. Now she finally understood. "You helped her, didn't you?"

Miranda nods. Eryn was really smart. "Yes. I met with her in secret and told her everything. Then we devised a plan together to take our revenge. I crashed one of his companies by selling private, inside information, sold the stock to his competitors at the highest price and then laundered the money. The other company I left alone. He had put it in his wife's name as part of a tax scam and he didn't have a leg to stand on when she divorced him. We split the money I had embezzled, and he was left with nothing."

She takes a sip of her drink before continuing. "He came after us of course, but his wife was a powerful woman in her own right and collected a lot of evidence of his underhanded dealings. She threatened to use it to ruin him if he ever bothered us again, so he had no choice but to flee abroad. A couple of years later, the police informed us that he'd been found dead in his apartment by a neighbour. Apparently he'd become involved with some unsavoury characters and had been under surveillance for a while. They suspected that he'd paid the ultimate price for a deal that had gone bad, but they never did catch the person responsible."

Eryn releases a tense breath she hadn't even realised she was holding. Miranda's past was like the plot of an action thriller movie. "And Daniella?"

She'd always been aware that her manager had a daughter from the report Thranduil had dug up the first day they'd met. Miranda had told her more since however, and she'd learned that Daniella was now studying a Master's in Fine Arts at the prestigious Julliard school in New York.

"She knows everything. I've always been honest with her and told her as soon as she was old enough to understand." Miranda's eyes soften at the thought of her little girl, "She's also the reason I became an artist manager. After she left for school, I utilised some of my old contacts in the circle to get a job as an agent. Dani has always held the dream of becoming a director so I wanted to make as many connections as possible to help pave way for her in the future. But I didn't realise just how despicable this circle truly was and I quickly became dragged down by it all. Instead of the new life I had envisioned for me and my daughter, I ended up being just as bitter and twisted as I was in the past. I was seriously considering giving it all up until I met you."

Eryn smiles softly, "Well I for one am certainly glad that you stuck it out. I'd have been lost without you these past few weeks and I'm truly thankful for everything you've done for me." 

Miranda squeezes her hand in gratitude, "It was a pleasure. You and Director Lee have shown me that there's still some hope for this business as long as people are willing to fight for integrity and truth. My only regret is parting from you so soon." 

"You won't be."

The older woman frowns in confusion, "Eryn, as much as I'd like to stay on with you, the company has made their decision. I can't go against Grey Haven."

Eryn sips her coffee and Miranda sees that familiar glint of determination settle into her topaz eyes, "No, but I can. I won't leave you there with those people."

Miranda's heart ached. What had she ever done to deserve a friend like this?

"In fact, I'll be breaking your contract with Grey Haven over the next few days."

"And then?"

Eryn leans back in her seat, her expression deadly serious, "And then I'm going to make you the CEO of it."


	22. Secrets and Betrayals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Zenka. ;)

Silence.

Miranda could clearly see that Eryn wasn't joking, but she couldn't imagine for the life of her what was going on in the actress's mind. "And how do you propose to do that?"

Eryn calmly reaches for her purse, "It depends. How are your brokerage skills holding up, Ms Evans?"

Her manager grins, "A few cobwebs perhaps, but I'm confident in my abilities. Why?"

"I'm glad to hear it. Because I want you to buy the company for me."

"What!?" Miranda was stunned. "But... Even though Grey Haven is only a small enterprise, you would still need a lot of money to purchase it."

Eryn withdraws a business card from her bag and hands it over, "Not necessarily. But as it happens, I have a lot of money."

The older woman stares at the card perplexed. "Diamond Investments? Don't they invest in movies?"

Eryn nods, "More specifically, _I_ invest in movies. Because Diamond Investments is me." 

Seeing Miranda's confusion, Eryn orders them another coffee before continuing. "I started investing as a hobby before I withdrew from the entertainment industry, but after my retirement I used my inside knowledge and my connections to take it far more seriously. You see, my grandfather taught me never to leave anything to chance and always give myself a way out. In the event that things didn't work with Ric, I would have been left with nothing, so I set out to use the money I had earned from my acting days to build up a personal fortune as an insurance policy in case that ever happened."

Miranda was impressed. She knew Eryn had a business savvy mind and had spent most of her childhood at her grandfather's company, but she had never thought for a moment that the actress had quietly grown a small empire of her own behind the scenes. Diamond Investments had money in all the biggest movies. "Director Keller believes your funds have run dry."

Eryn snorts in amusement, "Yes. Which is exactly what I led him to believe. Ric has always been far too interested in money. He probably only asked me to marry him in the first place so he could become part of the Redgrove family and muscle in on my inheritance. He's spent a fortune on the company accounts and has taken out a lot of loans in the last few years. That's why he desperately needs Lia to be successful. If that investment goes down the drain, he's in big trouble and will end up with nothing. And that's where you come in."

Miranda chuckles, catching on to the plan with ease, "You're going to help Lia ruin herself, crash the company on the stock market, force the banks to recall the loans and then buy it from the panicking shareholders at next to nothing?"

Eryn smirks happily. "Exactly. Can you help me with that?"

The older woman nods without hesitation, feeling so much better than she had an hour ago. "Absolutely. It's about time I dusted myself off and flexed my muscles in the market again."

Eryn takes a sip of her drink, "There's just one thing.. I created Diamond Investments so I could remain anonymous and prevent Ric from sucking me dry. And I'd like to keep it that way. I don't want Thranduil finding out about this, and the purchase of Grey Haven can not lead back to me in any way."

Miranda's gleeful smile slips from her face in an instant. How does one keep anything from Director Lee?

"Eryn, that man is like a bloodhound when it comes to digging up information that people want to stay hidden. I should know. And I don't think he would ever hurt you or use you. He loves you more than anything in the world and has no need to take advantage of you in any way. He's one of the richest men on the planet."

Eryn smiles softly. She knew how much he loved her and she loved him just the same, "I know that. But as long as we're careful and switch ownership smoothly I don't think Thranduil will think too much into it. After all, Grey Haven is no threat to White Stag."

"Then why hide it from him?"

"I'm not hiding it from _him_ per se. I'm hiding it from his Board. They were the ones who forced him to get married in the first place. He told me that they had designs on taking over White Stag and I can't imagine they're done with that idea just yet." She frowns as she thinks over the conversation she'd had with him on the very first day he'd brought her to the villa. "If the need ever arises in future, and I think it will, then I have to be able to protect him too."

Miranda's eyes were wide, "So you will make Grey Haven part of White Stag?"

"Eventually, yes. But first you and I will stabilise the company and make it profitable again. I believe there's a niche in the industry for a fair and transparent brokerage agency that focuses on directors, authors and screenwriters as well as actors, so I think we should market it that way." Eryn pulls a notebook from her purse and hands it over to her manager, "I've already drafted a few growth plans and press releases for when the takeover is complete and there's a whole list of people who I think would be interested in investing in the new Grey Haven. Nastasha Russo has already agreed to it and will also bring some of her contacts on board."

Speechless, Miranda flips through the notebook. Once again, Eryn was proving that she was one of the smartest people she'd ever met.

"It will also be the start of the new life that you wanted for yourself and Daniella. Not only do I firmly believe that you will make a fair and outstanding CEO, but it will also pave the way for your daughter to fulfill her dreams. Especially when the company comes under the White Stag umbrella. Her opportunities will be limitless if she wants it enough."

Miranda's eyes fill with tears again. This was more than she could ever have hoped for and she couldn't believe that Eryn would be willing to do this for her and Daniella. "I ... I don't know what to say.."

Eryn laughs softly and squeezes her hand, "Just say you'll do it!"

Miranda smiles through her tears and nods, feeling overwhelmed, "Of course.. And I'll do it well, I swear to you. I'm so truly grateful, Eryn. Thank you."

"You're welcome. You deserve this chance." Eryn grabs her phone in excitement. "Now let's get Nancy over to share the news!"

Less than thirty minutes later, the cheerful brunette approaches with a coffee in hand and slides into the booth next to them. "Well? How was it? Did Ric make things difficult for you?"

Eryn eyes her calmly, "He told me that the company is willing to support me and give me all the best resources."

"But..?" Nancy was aware that nothing came free at Grey Haven.

" _But_... I have to change my manager."

" _What_!?" She looks between Eryn and Miranda outraged. "Changing again? But what about Miranda? Who else could it be?"

Previously, Ric and the others had ignored Eryn's wishes and forcefully pushed Miranda to her side. Now that their plan had failed and they saw Eryn's development, who else would be sent to torture them?

Suddenly a thought comes to mind. "It couldn't be ... could it?"

"Ric was very secretive and wouldn't give me a name, so I think it will be her.."

Miranda studies their expressions of distaste for a moment and then lowers her voice, " _Vanessa_?"

Nancy snorts angrily, "Her employer has already spread the word that she abused her power and harmed the company's interests. She can't stay there anymore so she's going to come back here with designs for you! They _have_ to be up to something behind the scenes, Eryn. Why don't we change companies?"

Eryn definitely had the ability to leave now if she truly wanted to. But she didn't.

"It's not time yet." Eryn smiles meaningfully at Miranda. Although she was opposing the Kellers, it didn't mean that she had to leave Grey Haven. At least not until she'd destroyed Lia Rivers and took control of the company. "If you'll drive Miranda home for me, she'll fill you in on my plans and then you will understand why.."

"Of course.."

After finishing their coffees, the three friends went their separate ways. Nancy with Miranda and Eryn back to the villa.

As soon as she arrived home, she found Thranduil already waiting for her with an extravagant bouquet of roses to celebrate the first commercial since her comeback.

Eryn immediately jumps into his arms and hugs him tightly, "Thank you. You have contributed a lot to this as well, you know?"

"It is my honour to serve Madam." He kisses her neck, his seductive and magnetic voice filling her ears, "White Stag has already prepared the contract and the resting room. All we are waiting for is a certain artist to come along and claim it."

Eryn slides down to her feet, her happy smile faltering, "And I'm grateful. But nothing has changed, Thranduil. I know you just want to help me, but I still want to rely on myself." She gazes up at him with soft eyes, "I don't have much confidence at the moment, but if you can give me a little more time then I will take your arm, stand by your side and let the whole world know that your woman is me."

He sighs in resignation and caresses her cheek. He'd guessed that she would refuse, "The harder you struggle, the more it breaks my heart. However, I respect your decision. No matter what, I will always be your strongest backer and your biggest support."

"Thank you, Thranduil."

She presses herself into his arms and he holds her tightly. He owned an entire empire and could serve her at any time. But she always rejected him, leaving him with no choice but to watch as she walked towards him step by step.

He truly admired her determination and perseverance, but at the same time it made him ache to the depths of his soul.

The regret he'd always felt at not approaching her all those years ago pains him anew. If he had, she wouldn't have to work as hard as she did now.

But it was precisely because of her self reliance that she was so precious to him. He knew that she would never use him and that was a rare gift to find in this world.

"I'm so grateful to have you in my life.."

Her softly muffled voice comes from the hollow of his throat and he draws her even closer, "And you in mine.."

* *

Unlike Eryn's current situation, Lia's reputation had plummeted. Even the employees of Grey Haven started to point the finger at her. 

Unable to stand the embarassment, she used the opportunity to take a break at home while waiting for her assistant to find out the list of judges for the upcoming Phoenix Awards.

Finally, after a few days of intense reconnaissance, Mark was successful.

Lia carefully looks over the information he had given her and then smiles coldly. The head judge for that year's ceremony happened to be a big shot producer who had invested in one of her movies a few years back. At the time he had been extremely lewd towards her and had even dropped some vague hints. This was going to be easier than she'd thought.

"Make the arrangements. I want to meet with him." She no longer had time to waste.

"Lia, maybe you should talk to Director Keller first. There has to be another way. This kind of thing doesn't have to be done personally." Mark really didn't want to see Lia take this step.

She clenches her fists tightly. She couldn't place all her bets on Richard Keller anymore. Once the boat capsized, her career would be over. "What can I tell him? He obviously can't protect me anymore, so if I miss this chance, I'll have nothing left!"

She even had to watch Eryn become famous in her stead. She couldn't bear it.

Mark had no choice but to follow Lia's instructions, and it wasn't long before they received a reply. The other party's only request was that she spend the night with him at a certain hotel. 

His ill intentions were obvious.

Mark was angry, but Lia silences him with a glare. "Tell him that I'll be there."

"But, you're still pregnant! Lia, you have to rethink this.." The assistant was desperate to persuade her, but to no avail.

"I no longer have a way out. I can't lose. Especially not to that bitch Eryn."

Helpless to change her mind, Mark finalised the arrangements with a heavy heart.

This was entirely Lia's own decision and Ric could never have guessed that the woman he loved was planning something so despicable, nor did he ever envisage that he would be betrayed utterly by her. 

Everything that he had done to Eryn the heavens would take revenge for in the most painful way.

* *

While Lia was preparing her rendezvous with the judges, Vanessa had finalised the sale of her house in Italy and returned home. When she saw Ric, she immediately asked him about the company's situation and her brother answered her questions one by one.

"I didn't realise Eryn's popularity would rise so quickly. Where does she live now?" Vanessa was anxious to control Eryn as quickly as possible.

"I still don't know..." Ric shakes his head helplessly, "She never told the company her new address when she moved out of her apartment, and everyone I've sent to investigate has come up blank."

"What!?" Vanessa was shocked. "Send some else to investigate immediately! If you don't even know the most basic information you're going to end up getting trampled by a little artist!"

Ric's incompetence angered her and unsettled her greatly, but she couldn't afford to back out of her plan now. Early the next morning she called a meeting and asked him to attend, along with Miranda and the heads of public relations and the planning department.

It seemed like Vanessa was indeed plotting something meticulous for Eryn, but Miranda soon realised that she was actually treating the actress like a chess piece. While it appeared as though Vanessa was helping her, she was also controlling the speed at which Eryn would return to the top.

The PowerPoint presentation clearly showed Eryn's schedule for the next year, with little time for leave over the entire twelve month period. Every quarter's work was well organised, from famous director's movies, to popular TV shows and countless advertising endorsements. If all these jobs were taken on, it would increase Eryn's popularity to unimaginable levels. 

Ric was shocked.

He hadn't expected Eryn to catch the eye of so many brands and the fees for these endorsements far exceeded Lia's.

Miranda only listened to Vanessa's words and did not hand over the truth. A week ago, Eryn had received offers from three different entertainment companies and as long as she wanted to leave, she could do so at any time.

Vanessa however, was still arrogantly droning on, "I have the ability to make Eryn one of the biggest celebrities in the world, but only if she's _my_ artist.."

Miranda didn't comment. After the meeting had finished she received her final task, which was to get Eryn to attend a celebratory dinner that Grey Haven had arranged for her that night. An occasion that would no doubt be doubling up as Vanessa Keller's inaugural banquet.

She found Eryn as quickly as possible and told her everything. "Vanessa is well prepared. I'm positive that she will become your new manager."

"Indeed. Just as we expected." Eryn was quiet and thoughtful for a while and then she suddenly smiles, "I wonder if I can trouble you to put a copy of the Brokerage contracts in Vanessa's resting room for me?"

Miranda smirks wickedly, "I'll see to it right now."

Eryn waves her off feeling deeply amused. She wasn't panicking at all at hearing this news and simply went to meet Thranduil for lunch at their favourite restaurant as they had originally planned. She immediately told him all about it.

He raises a curious brow, "Do you have a plan?"

Eryn grins confidently, "Of course! What do you take me for? If she wants to be my manager then let's see if she has the ability or the luck to do so.." 

"Very well. Then go ahead and do it."

He smiles tenderly and holds her hand. If Eryn could solve this problem on her own, then of course he would be proud of her. However, he wouldn't ignore the situation either.

* *

At seven o'clock that night, Eryn and Nancy duly arrive at the company for the celebratory dinner.

All the artists of Grey Haven were in attendance as well as the employees and although Eryn was the main event, the real purpose of the occasion was to introduce Vanessa Keller. Eryn was just a diversion.

From the beginning of the evening to the end, Eryn showed her elegance with her unique temperament and charm, and she didn't miss the meaningful glances Ric kept sending her way. However, she chose to ignore him completely and chat with the other people around her instead.

Any minute now, Vanessa should be using this stage to publicly announce her identity as Eryn's new manager, but the actress had already prepared a little surprise for her and placed it in her resting room. She believed Vanessa had already seen it.

Ric was still oblivious to Eryn's plan as he checks the time and walks up to the stage for his introductory speech. He clears his throat and then calls for their attention. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to thank you all for coming here tonight and helping us celebrate the success of one of our longest serving artists, Eryn Redgrove." He pauses politely while everyone applauds her and then his face reveals a calculating smile, "Seeing as we are all here together, I also have another piece of news that I would like to share with you all. As you are no doubt aware, my sister Vanessa is an award winning agent who has made many big stars. It's my pleasure to inform you all that she has decided to return home and support my cause. She will now become the Artist Director at Grey Haven and I would like to invite her up on to the stage to introduce herself to everyone."

Vanessa, who was wearing a stunning evening dress, lifts her chin arrogantly and walks to Ric's side. Her sharp eyes sweep the crowd and then fall on Eryn.

Her gaze held a lot of complicated emotions and anyone who was being stared at in this way would feel deeply uncomfortable, but Eryn simply smiles.

"Sis?" Ric quietly prompts her when Vanessa remains silent and only then did she take the mic from him.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Vanessa Keller and it's a pleasure to meet you all. As my brother has just stated, I will be the new Artist Director here at Grey Haven. I look forward to having the opportunity to work with you all and I hope that together we can push our company's artists even further. They are all very outstanding..."

Ric frowns as he listens to her speech. This was very different to what they had planned. As soon as she finishes speaking, he quickly closes off with a few more words of his own and then goes chasing after her. "Ness, what happened?"

"Eryn happened, that's what! She threatened me!"

She angrily opens her phone and shows him a few photos. "This is a package that was sent to my dressing room. When I opened it, I found out that there are three entertainment companies that are wanting to sign her and this includes Evendim!"

"Could these be fake?" Ric couldn't believe that Eryn was so capable that even a company such as Evendim wanted to sign her.

"No. I looked at them carefully and they're all legitimate. Eryn is threatening us. If I had announced myself as her manager she would have immediately jumped ship. At that time, the only ones being laughed at would've been us!"

The more Vanessa said, the angrier she got. "She's mocking us. She predicted that I wouldn't dare do anything to her. I never expected to fall right into her hands from the very start!"

"Ness, calm down.."

"Of course I have to calm down! I have to figure out a way to deal with the little bitch!"

Right now, both siblings were truly realising just how difficult Eryn was to handle. If they were to lower their guard again, she would definitely trample them both.

"You have to find out what her true purpose is. Do _you_ want to die, or do you want _her_ to die?" Vanessa gives him one last meaningful look before leaving.

The trap that was set had been solved by Eryn and he couldn't take it anymore, he was furious inside. The Eryn in his memory was easily manipulated, so how could he lose to her like this now?

"Get Eryn to meet me in the lounge!" Ric orders his assistant.

A few minutes later, Eryn herself appears along with Nancy. "What is it?"

Eryn knew exactly what the problem was. As planned, they had seen her surprise and hadn't dared to announce that Vanessa would become her new manager.

"You're asking me!? Are you trying to force us into a corner? When did you become so arrogant?" Ric takes a deep breath and points towards Nancy, "Back when she disgraced the company, I let it go on your account, but now you insist on going against me!"

Eryn listened to his breathless accusations with a calm, indifferent air. "I'm simply protecting myself and my own interests as I always have. I've never wanted to become enemies with anyone, Director."

"Then you can't be so ruthless! The only reason you can have this status today is because of me!" He slams the door shut and yells at her.

Eryn laughs sarcastically, "Yes, it's all because of _you_."

Ric glares at her, "I don't want to have to argue with you anymore. I'll pretend that nothing in the past has happened and in future, if you adhere to the company's arrangements, I won't interfere with you. However, as far as Miranda is concerned, you have to let her go.." He simply couldn't tolerate Eryn obstructing his plans any longer. But unbeknownst to him, he had yet again fallen right into her hands.

"Fine. But you have to let her leave Grey Haven unscathed." She pulls Miranda's contract from her purse along with a termination notice that only required his signature to complete.

Ric takes it from her in surprise, but he desperately needed to get Miranda away from Eryn's side so he quickly relents, "Very well, I agree." He signs the document without even looking at it and hands it back to her, "You've changed, Eryn. You're really vindictive!"

" _I'm_ vindictive?" Eryn really admired his IQ. She puts the papers back in her purse, her expression changing now that she had what she came for. "You'd better take a good look at yourself and the people around you, Director. I can't even begin to compare to any of you! Take the vitriol that you've just spewed up to me as a perfect example!"

Eryn advances on him menacingly and Ric automatically takes a step backwards, "I force _you_ into corners? _Really_...? Could it not be that I just refuse to go into the corners that you and your sister and girlfriend scheme up for me?" She gestures to her assistant, "Nancy disgraced the company did she? Or was it that _you_ disgraced the company and she just made it transparent? Let's face it, you didn't really let it go on _my_ account, Director Keller, you let it go on yours, because you were afraid of what other evidence she had on you!" Eryn pauses a moment and looks at her assistant, "What was the next delusional thing he said? There's so many I can't keep track anymore."

Nancy snorts, thoroughly enjoying watching Eryn tear into Ric, "You only have your status because of him apparently.."

Eryn's stare turns even colder, "Oh.. of course. It can't have been anything to do with my own talent, because I definitely wasn't a multi-award winning actress _before_ I met him, was I?" 

Ric turns puce with anger, but the wild expression on Eryn's face prevents him from retorting, "I do owe my comeback to you in a way, though. It's because you lied, cheated and schemed to ruin me in the first place that I became so motivated to return. So thank you for that, I guess."

Eryn eyes him in disgust, "You only have yourself to blame for what has happened here. There's nothing in the past that I need your forgiveness for, as I've done nothing wrong. Like I said, I have never wanted to become enemies with anyone, but I will protect myself against those who wish to harm me and you three have done nothing else but."

She turns her back on him and walks towards the door, "Speaking of which... Where's the third member of your despicable trio tonight? Why haven't you promoted and fawned over Lia on such an occasion too?"

Ric swallows with difficulty, his expression suddenly turning wary, as though he was on guard against her. "Lia is still suffering from jet lag so she's resting."

Eryn laughs scornfully, "You don't have to look at me like that. I don't plan on doing anything to her. It's just that I can't help thinking, with the opening ceremony of the Phoenix Awards so close, will she still be able to remain calm?" She raises a sarcastic brow, "Or could it be that she's in a rush to do something... _special_?"

Ric immediately becomes angry again, "What are you talking about? Compared to you, Lia is naive and innocent! So I think it's best if you stop spouting nonsense or, artist of the company or not, I'll sue you for slander!"

Unable to help herself, Nancy bursts out laughing and Eryn continues in a mocking tone, "By all means. Go ahead. Nothing would please me more than proving the depth of Lia's _innocence_ and _naivety_ to a court of law." She opens the door before turning back to him with an indifferent shrug, "Anyway, I was only enquiring.. Enjoy the rest of your evening, Director."

Ric watches her leave in furious silence. He just couldn't calm down and his heart was racing. How did the woman who used to follow him around and look up to him become such a vicious stranger?

He had always thought that Eryn bullied Lia because of him. But now he wasn't so sure. She acted as though she didn't have any feelings for him at all.

His sister's words echoed in his ears; ' _Eryn hates you and wants to destroy you. If she continues to develop like this, all of Grey Haven will be ruined by her.'_

He would never allow that to happen. If that was the case, he would have to sacrifice her first.

* *

As the celebratory dinner was being held at the company, Lia drove to a five-star hotel on the outskirts of the city.

Wearing a red dress, white jacket and sunglasses, she pushes open the door of the agreed room and was instantly embraced by a man.

"My little darling... I've been waiting for you for a long time.."

His hands wander restlessly around her body and Lia squirms to free herself of his affections, "Ahh..wait a moment.. I'm going to take a bath first. Don't be in so much of a hurry." 

She pushes him away and walks into the bathroom with her bag and locks the door behind her. After taking a long shower, she wipes the steam from the mirror and stares at her pretty reflection in the glass. She could hear the man whistling from the room outside and takes a deep breath to calm herself. "Lia, you have to endure this. You have to squeeze Eryn out of the way. You can't let that bitch win against you!"

Taking another moment to steel herself, she glances at her reflection one last time before stepping out of the bathroom naked and walking towards the man laying patiently on the bed. Little did she know that in doing so, she was also walking towards an abyss that she couldn't turn back from.

Three hours later she was already dressed again and the man didn't seem too pleased about it, "It's late. Stay here and chat for a while and we'll go back together tomorrow morning."

He was insatiably greedy.

Lia swallows down the disgust in her heart, "If we're seen together it will arouse suspicion. Were you not satisfied just now?" She draws spiral patterns on his chest with her fingertips and smiles seductively. "If you get me the Phoenix Award, you can have whatever you want."

Her sexy voice and face made the man smile, "All right, I'll help you. But don't forget about me in the future." He squeezes her full breast one last time and then lets her leave.

As soon as Lia walks out of the door, her entire body turns ice cold. She couldn't believe she had ever reached this point. It was all Eryn's fault!

She gets into her waiting assistant's car with pure anger burning in her heart. "Let's go. If we're back too late, Ric will suspect something."

She already knew Ric's schedule, so she was pretty sure he wouldn't find out that she'd left her apartment. However, she wanted to get home as soon as possible just in case. 

She may want movie queen, but she wasn't quite ready to give up on her fiancé yet either.

* *

With her current work completed and the opening of the Phoenix Awards drawing near, Eryn managed to lead a very relaxed life. Not only had she solved Miranda's contract problem, but she had also obtained a very special manager to replace her.

She lays on the study sofa reading a book, occasionally glancing up at the extraordinarily handsome man who was busy working for her under the lamp on his desk.

The documents piled in front of him were all major brand offers and filming invitations that had been sent to her, and no matter the salary, Thranduil looked through each of them one by one. After carefully considering the advantages and disadvantages of every contract, he placed them aside.

"Thranduil, it's already late. Can't you finish looking over them tomorrow?" Eryn was beginning to worry about his health. She rises to her feet and walks over to him, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders. "Although you look extremely charming when you're working, I can't bear for you to be tired because of me."

"It's perfectly fine. I can't stay idle." He gives her a reassuring smile and grasps her hand to gently pull her round and into his lap. "And for your sake, I must look carefully."

This was important to Eryn's comeback. Her current popularity and advantage was clear, but now she needed to strike while the iron was hot and seize this opportunity to propel herself even further.

Eryn takes his flawless face in her hands and kisses him tenderly, "But if you work so hard for me, I will feel sorry for you."

Thranduil's cheeks dimple into a loving smile, "Just a few more, I promise."

She sighs, unwilling to let him go. "Then if my presence won't hinder you, can I at least stay here?"

He steals another kiss, only too glad to keep her close, "Of course." 

He takes a deep breath to resist the urge to leave his desk and hug her all night, and with a beauty in his lap, he continues sifting through the papers. Not long after, Eryn fell asleep in his arms.

Seeing that she was resting soundly, he draws another filming invitation from the table. It was for a documentary film by the renowned Taiwanese-American director Lee Hai. 

The production time was short and only actors with power were interested in it. As the spokesperson of LKY, Eryn was now in urgent need of more heavyweight works to get herself back amongst the critical acclaim, and although this kind of film was risky, it could lay a good foundation for her future development.

Playing wide to versatile roles and thinking outside the box would be her greatest advantage over other actresses and Thranduil felt that the industry would find her even harder to predict once the bet was won.

He turns off the lights with a gentle smile and carries his sleeping beauty upstairs. He would let her have everything she ever wanted because to him, she was worth it.

* *

The next morning, Thranduil brings her coffee in bed and informs her of his decision.

"A documentary film?" Eryn blinks in surprise and then smiles, "All right. I'll do it."

Thranduil gazes at her incredulously. This little girl's trust in him had reached unimaginable levels. "Aren't you even going to ask me about it?"

"Nope. You picked this out for me, so of course I want to do it. And I'll take it very seriously!"

She wraps her arms around him and repeatedly kisses his smooth cheek. "If my king thinks this is the best option for me, then I'll trust him unconditionally."

Thranduil laughs. She was like a goddess that had fallen into the mundane world and her every action was captivating to him. "Do you know your words will turn me into a wild beast?"

"Hmm.. is that so?" 

She winks at him seductively and he groans. "Behave yourself, Mrs Lee."

"I _am_ behaving! _You're_ the one that's talking about wild beasts!" She giggles softly when he pretends to scowl at her and kisses him again to make up for it.

He sighs in resignation and holds her close, happy that she was happy and treasuring this small moment of joviality with her.

"I might have a problem with the filming, though."

"Oh?" Thranduil pulls back to look at her questioningly, "And what's that?"

Eryn chews her lip thoughtfully, "It's just that, I don't have a manager right now. If I suddenly mention to the company that I want to make this documentary, Ric Keller and the others will definitely oppose it."

Furthermore, with Vanessa's personality, she would probably try her best to stop and even discredit Eryn.

Thranduil nods in agreement, "I've also thought of this, so I'll help you negotiate. Notify Grey Haven when the deal is officially finalised."

"You'll broker for me?" Eryn's eyes were wide. She had never dreamed that one day the entertainment industry's king would negotiate a contract for her.

Thranduil fakes an offended expression to perfection, "You don't believe in my ability?"

Was he kidding? He was the CEO of White Stag for a reason and not just because he was attractive.

She shakes her head quickly, "No, I didn't mean it like that! It's just .. I'm so happy! Although, I don't want you to do so much for me either."

Her original intentions had never changed. If she relied on Thranduil's strength and reputation to return, it would never really belong to her. She wanted to be a capable woman, not a vase.

He smiles tenderly, "I thought of that too and I won't reveal my identity. So let me have some fun for once and be your special agent, will you?"

Eryn was moved by his sincerity and thoughtfulness, she stretches out her arms and hugs him fiercely, "To be able to marry you, I must have saved the world in a previous life.."

He presses a kiss to the top of her head, "Well, I'm glad you did. Because I'm a very lucky man. And if you agree, I'll prepare the contract for you."

His every decision was taken with her opinions in mind. His consideration of her feelings was one of the things that moved her the most and he was always there to alleviate her worries. So she had no reason to reject him. After all, he was her husband and as long as he didn't reveal his indenity to Director Hai then it wouldn't be related to either Thranduil or White Stag's reputations. 

She ponders for a moment and then nods, "Very well, then I'll be waiting for your news, Special Agent."


	23. Dressed To Impress

A week before the opening ceremony of the Phoenix Awards, Grey Haven received two invitations. One for Lia Rivers and one for Eryn Redgrove.

Lia was nominated for Best Actress as the heroine of 'Escape By Starlight'. If she won the award she would be named Phoenix Movie Queen. 

Eryn, as a returning quarterly star, had been invited as a guest of honour.

When the news came out, it immediately attracted a lot of media attention and Lia was delighted, "I want to see how that bitch will fight me now!"

Mark glances at her through the rear view mirror, "But Eryn was also invited. She'll be a guest at the opening ceremony and then present an award on the actual night."

Lia snorts arrogantly, her eyes filling with a sinister light. "So what? She's not in line for a prize." 

When she became movie queen she would kick Eryn the hell out of Grey Haven. See how smug she was then!

At the same moment Ric and Vanessa were also discussing the invites.

"Sis, if Eryn is present, the media will definitely fawn all over her. They might even dig up some old news about us again.." Ric ponders a moment, "I really don't think we should let her attend."

"You're finally enlightened! At the company dinner, she mocked us. So this time we can't give her the opportunity to cause us any more trouble. As far as anyone is concerned, the organisers only invited Lia."

Vanessa pointedly throws one of the invitation letters into the trash can. "Eryn cut off her own escape route, so she can't blame us. If she had listened to me and allowed me to be her manager, I wouldn't have done this to her. It's just that she doesn't understand the rules of this circle yet." She laughs coldly, "Let's see how easy she thinks it is for a beggar queen to return."

The happiest person in Grey Haven right now was Vanessa Keller. Lia's chance to snatch best actress was truly an unexpected surprise. Before that, she had pretty much given up hope of ever recovering from the total collapse of recent weeks.

A knock sounds at the door and the secretary pokes her head in, "Director Keller, Miss Rivers has arrived at the company."

Vanessa instantly ushers Ric up, "Go down and meet her! Make her feel special!"

Just as she finished speaking, Lia's figure appears at the door, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Ric was just coming to meet you!" Vanessa didn't reproach Lia for appearing in the office without leave and instead greets her with great enthusiasm. "Congratulations, Lia! Now you just need to prepare yourself for the red carpet and startle everyone by claiming the prize!"

"I will work hard, Vanessa.." Lia smiles gently but it was hard for her to disguise the worry in her eyes. "It's just that.. " She intentionally looks at Ric, "..I heard Eryn was also invited. I don't care if she hates me, but I'm afraid she'll affect the company's reputation again."

Vanessa immediately reaches out for her hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze, "Don't worry about this matter. I won't give Eryn the chance to appear."

At this, the smile on Lia's face grows and she looks at her fiancé lovingly. With her fate entirely in her own hands, nothing could stand in her way.

"You two spend some time together. I have a few things I need to take care of." Vanessa strides out of the office complacently with a smirk on her face. Now that Lia was about to win best actress, Eryn was finished.

As soon as she had gone, Lia looks expectantly at the man behind the desk, "Ric, do you think I can win the movie queen title?"

"I don't know." He gazes at her thoughtfully with Eryn's words echoing in his mind. For the first time in his life, he had a very clear view of Lia's ability. He had spent a lot of time and effort, not to mention money, to get her selected. But the feedback he'd received was more than disastrous. After the fiasco in Italy and all the criticisms she'd faced from the investors, he had watched the show himself and found nothing there to refute them with. Lia's skills as well as her behaviour were deeply unsatisfactory and he was therefore extremely surprised to see her nominated for best actress at the biggest and most prestigious awards in the industry.

Lia fidgets nervously, "What do you mean by that? Don't you want me to win the award?"

"Of course I want you to win. But this all seems a little strange to me. Could it be that you... " He rises to his feet to stand before her in silence for a moment and then reaches out to touch her cheek. "I hope not... We all know how complicated this circle is. Don't do anything that would make me unhappy."

"Ric, what are you suggesting?" Lia blinks fearfully and pulls away from his touch, "You're scaring me.."

He studies her face carefully and then relents, "Forget it, it's nothing. I'm just tired and overthinking." His eyes sweep across her stomach and his face relaxes into a smile, "Have you eaten yet?"

She shakes her head, putting on her most innocent and needy pout, "Not yet. I wanted to eat with you."

"Come on then, I'll take you out for lunch to celebrate." He grasps her hand gently in his and while they seemed like the perfect happy couple to the outside world, Lia's greed and ambition had long since made her lose her mind. In her heart, the seed of a demon was taking root.

* *

While Ric was entertaining Lia, Vanessa was quickly sealing off the matter of Eryn being invited to the Phoenix Awards. So far she had informed the board of Eryn's intention to skip the opening dinner, and even hinted that the actress was planning on leaving Grey Haven entirely. As a result, the company's directors were all deeply unhappy with her.

Eryn herself however, was completely relaxed. She had just finished off the rest of the LKY advertising as per her schedule and Nancy had also received a call that morning from Natasha Russo wanting her to take part in a commercial her company were investing in.

"Very well. I'll do it." She glances over at her assistant from her position on the dressing room sofa, "How are things looking at the company?"

Nancy snorts, "Lia was there earlier and I heard that those two idiots believed every word that came out of her ridiculous mouth. I mean, it's obvious there's something strange going on. No one in their right mind would nominate those acting skills for a Phoenix Award if the voting had been fair."

Eryn smiles, "Let her live in the nightmare she's created. When the ceremony ends, the whole world will know the truth.."

Nancy nods in agreement. "Speaking of the Awards, I also found out that the organisers have invited you to attend, but the company seems to have misplaced your invitation and knows nothing about it. I suspect Vanessa is behind it all." She frowns in distaste, "It's because of people like them that this circle is such a mess.."

"Ignore them. As long as the organisers have invited me, then I'm qualified to be there. If they try to stop me then they'll only end up making themselves look stupid." 

Eryn didn't think too much on it, instead she was thinking about the movie she had decided to film. "Tell me, have you ever heard of Director Lee Hai?"

"Hmm.. Doesn't he do documentaries? You're not planning on working with him are you?" Nancy was surprised. This wasn't Eryn's style at all. She'd thought that the actress would take on some period dramas. After all, they were what she was best at and what had won her the most critical acclaim.

"Actually, I'm already preparing to pick up his new film The Butterfly Effect. It was Thranduil who chose it for me."

The assistant's face splits into a grin and she suddenly feels reassured, "Did I just say something? If the Boss chose it for you then do it. His vision isn't something an ordinary person can compare to."

As much as Eryn agreed with that assessment of her husband, it was no longer as simple as that. She knew that, since the Phoenix Awards nominations, she had further problems on her hands in regards to getting the contract approved. Even if she bid for the movie, the board might no longer agree. Now that Lia had been discovered to be in with a shot of snatching the movie queen title, Grey Haven's upper management wouldn't allow Eryn to have the same freedom as before. They had a better trump card.

"I'll bring it up with Ric when I have the chance." Eryn ponders carefully. She couldn't let her guard down at the most crucial moment. "I won't act rashly before the ceremony."

"Do you want me to have Lia followed and gather some evidence of her little trick?"

Eryn shakes her head, "Miranda has already taken care of it. But it would be even better for me to let Ric find out for himself if at all possible."

"I'm sure it won't take long. Secrets in this industry always find a way out into the open eventually." She slaps her thighs and then gets to her feet, "Anyway, that's work all done for the day. Do you want me to take you home to your beloved Mr Lee?"

Eryn smiles softly at the mere mention of his name, "No, he's having to work overtime today. So, perhaps you could drop me off at White Stag instead?"

Nancy winks knowingly, "Absolutely, come on."

After stopping off on the way to buy some snacks for her hardworking man, Nancy takes her over to the headquarters of the entertainment industry's leading company.

As soon as they pull up outside, Eryn rummages around in her bag for a hat and sunglasses to disguise herself with. "Well? Do you think anyone will recognise me?"

Nancy bursts out laughing. "Eryn, with your face and figure, you'll never be unrecognisable. Unless you can somehow become invisible, the moment you enter White Stag, it's going to be tomorrow's headline news."

Eryn groans in frustration. Surprising him was going to be harder than she'd thought, but since they hadn't yet made their marriage public, she didn't dare risk being out in the open with him. "Maybe I should call Feren for help..?"

Just as they were deciding on the best course of action, Eryn's phone rings. It was Thranduil.

"Miss Nancy's car has been parked downstairs for nearly half an hour. Is it broken?" His velvet voice was filled with amusement and special meaning.

Eryn sighs. She should have remembered that nothing ever escaped his notice, "No. I just wanted to come and see you, but I'm afraid of being recognised and having it affect you."

Thranduil swivels in his chair inside the spacious office, his cold eyes instantly melting, "You can come and see me any time. I'll send Feren to pick you up."

Eryn bites her lip with worry, "But White Stag has so many employees, what if someone sees?"

"Just wait a moment, Mrs Lee."

Thranduil looks towards Feren meaningfully and then rises to his feet to make his wife a cup of coffee in the personal resting room that joined on to his office. By the time his elegant figure reappeared, Eryn was already standing there waiting for him in front of his desk.

He immediately puts the mugs down and embraces her, his long hair tickling at her cheek.

"I didn't know the CEO's private elevator was so secretive!" She purposely pulls away from him and looks around the spacious office with suspicion, "Could it be that you had a special passage built just to entertain the company's female artists?"

He draws her closer again with a wicked smirk, "I really like the way you look when you're jealous. It's incredibly sexy.."

"Jealous?" Eryn laughs and wraps her arms around his slender waist, "I would stake my life that no other woman has travelled that elevator."

He raises a single brow over sparkling eyes, "So sure? Tell me the reason.."

"Intuition.." She gazes up at him, her expression one of complete happiness. She could feel the adoration bleeding from every fibre of his being and it never failed to make her feel special.

"Then my wife's intuition is accurate. She is the only woman who will ever be able to sneak into my office." He leans in to kiss her tenderly, unable to resist the softness of her lips. "I love you.."

Her heart skips a beat at his sincere declaration, "I love you too."

His cheeks dimple into a smile and he leads her over to the leather couch before handing her a drink and sitting down beside her, "How did filming go?"

Eryn takes a sip and nods, "Really good. The LKY representative seemed extremely happy with the final result and the campaign will go live in two weeks."

"That's wonderf..." His office phone suddenly rings and he glances at her apologetically before getting to his feet to answer it. "What is it? ... Very well, email it over and I'll take a look."

He hangs up and moves to sit down again when his cell phone vibrates, "Forgive me, my darling. Just give me a moment and then I'm all yours..."

She smiles reassuringly and waves the apology away, "Thranduil, it's fine. I didn't come here to disturb you, I only wanted to be see you and keep you company.. Do whatever you need to do."

"My beautiful wife is so gracious and understanding.." He presses a grateful kiss to her cheek and returns to his work, her presence beside him his greatest motivation. "I may get used to this though and need you here every day.."

Eryn giggles and settles into the sofa while she watches him handle the many documents scattered around his desk. His authoritative and powerful aura was incredibly attractive to her, especially in this setting, and her heart never failed to race whenever she was around him.

Feeling relaxed and content at his side, she stifles a yawn and stretches herself out, the exhaustion of the early start and the day spent filming catching up with her all at once. She closes her eyes just to rest a moment and before she knew it, she was asleep.

The office door suddenly opens and the head of advertising walks in with the urgent report that his boss had demanded from him. He opens his mouth to speak and then drops his papers in shock of the scene that greeted him.

Thranduil was lifting a sleeping beauty from the sofa with extreme gentleness before carrying her into his private resting room. A moment later he reappears and closes the door quietly behind him, a gentle smile lingering on his handsome face.

Heavens, their ice-king CEO was smiling! He was actually smiling! 

The department manager gives himself a pinch, wondering if he was hallucinating.

"You have the report?" Thranduil immediately recovers his usual expression and the temperature in the office drops by several degrees.

"Yes, Sir." The man scrambles to collect his scattered papers from the floor in embarassment. It took him at least five agonising minutes under the cold watch of his employer to put them back in the correct order again and, after handing them over, he leaves the office as quickly as possible.

The man was in a daze. The beauty in his CEO's arms had looked very much like Eryn Redgrove and he couldn't quite believe it. There had never been a woman by Thranduil Lee's side before, not in all the years he had worked with him, and the department manager didn't know why, but the fact that this had now changed made him feel incredibly happy. Perhaps his boss wasn't such a frost giant, after all.

* *

By the time Thranduil had finished work it was dark outside. He walks over to the couch in the resting room and gently lifts his wife into his arms, "Time to go home, Mrs Lee."

"Hmm?" Eryn blinks rapidly and squints up at him, feeling extremely disoriented, "Are you done?"

"Yes, I'm done sweetheart." His voice was as soft as his eyes as he smiles down at her, "What would you like for dinner?"

"Whatever you want." Eryn snuggles into his chest with a blissful expression. She had absolutely no intention of leaving this man's embrace.

Thranduil laughs quietly and steps into the elevator, "Very well." 

Without another word, he leaves through the inconspicuous side exit and helps Eryn into the car before driving off.

As soon as the Bentley had disappeared, whispers exploded in the parking lot amongst the company employees just finishing their shift. 

"Director Lee just carried a woman to his car!?"

"What!?"

"I swear it. That was definitely him!"

"Oh my goodness! Are you serious?"

"Yes! That was his Bentley!"

"I always said that there's so many female artists in the company but the boss never shows interest in any of them! Now we know why!"

"So it turns out the famous grass has an owner, after all!"

"Who was it?"

"I don't know, it's too dark and I couldn't see her face."

"No doubt she'll be stunning, though."

"Agreed!"

Little did Eryn know that she had become a hot topic of conversation just by revealing her back to White Stag.

As soon as they get home, Thranduil sends her off for a hot bath while he prepares their evening meal and by the time she returned downstairs in her satin pyjamas, he was already serving it up.

"You're going to make me lazy if you keep taking care of me like this, you know?"

Thranduil kisses her cheek as she walks by him with a bottle of wine. "Good. Then I can keep you here with me and pamper you to my heart's content."

Eryn giggles and pours him a drink as he sits himself across from her at the counter. "Dinner looks delicious, Mr Lee. Is there _anything_ you're not good at?"

Thranduil studies her for a moment with an amused smile, "Hmm, yes... Lots of things. But I don't want to ruin my mystery by telling you what they are."

She rolls her eyes and begins to eat with relish, occasionally making small sounds of approval and satisfaction which causes the smile of the man opposite her to deepen.

"Slow down or you'll choke!" He shakes his silver head and laughs as he serves her an extra helping. Her appetite had grown so much over these past few weeks and she was now eating normal sized portions again, something that made him feel incredibly relieved on the inside.

She had been so frail the day he had married her and, even though he'd never directly expressed his concerns about her weight over fear of hurting her, he had always been extremely worried for her health.

But now he didn't have to be so anxious anymore. Eryn's beautiful curves had returned in all their former glory and she once again perfectly resembled the woman he had often thought of throughout the years.

She was finally starting to heal and Thranduil's heart ached with happiness at witnessing this beautiful flower slowly beginning to bloom again by his side. He would continue to nurture her forever and never let her wilt and fade again.

"The Phoenix Awards opening ceremony is almost upon us. Have you found a companion for the red carpet yet?"

With his position in the industry, there weren't many things that could escape his notice, even more so when it came to his beloved wife.

"Not yet. Nancy received word that Grey Haven doesn't plan for me to appear. Even though the organisers seem to have invited me, no invitation has been passed on to the company."

Thranduil reaches out for her hand while pondering the situation carefully. He knew how much the film festival meant to Eryn and he was unhappy that someone would try to take it from her.

"Don't worry. Leave it to me." 

He squeezes her fingers and Eryn immediately felt at ease. "Okay.."

Since Thranduil said he was going to take care of the arrangements, she did as he said and didn't ask a single question of Grey Haven. As far as they were concerned, Eryn didn't even know she had been invited.

Early the next morning, Ric calls her over to the company to find fault. "How long are you planning on resting? We've already offered you a few TV dramas."

"I haven't been resting. I only finished my LKY commitments yesterday. Besides, there's no need for you to worry. I've already made my choice." Eryn felt this was the best opportunity for her to get what she wanted. All their attention was currently focused on Lia Rivers and the movie queen title. They were hardly thinking of her at all.

"You did? Which did you choose?" Ric was wary. He knew Eryn was much harder to control than before.

She takes the contract from her purse. "It's Lee Hai's documentary 'The Butterfly Effect'."

Ric picks up the file and browses through it half-heartedly. He felt like laughing. "Well, you're really desperate now. Why did you choose a documentary instead of some exposed traffic dramas?"

Eryn fights off the urge to roll her eyes. She really had no idea how he'd ended up as CEO, even with her practically running the company for him for the past ten years. He didn't have a clue how to be successful without scheming. "Because I want to make it. Even though it's a bit less paid, I believe in it."

When Ric heard that he immediately flicks over to the last page. "Very well. Grey Haven always respects the will of its artists, so as long as you can get their signature without a broker, I have no reason to disagree."

As far as he was concerned, what Eryn was doing now was simply courting death. How could she ever have a future if she decided to make such movies? Not to mention a comeback..

She was exhausting the popularity she had accumulated with ridiculous decisions and this could only be a good thing for them. "Think this through carefully, though. Once you sign, you can't go back on your word and if something happens, the company won't protect you." He puts on a concerned expression, pretending to be kind in reminding her.

"I have thought it through, don't worry. And I don't need anyone to protect me, least of all Grey Haven." Having said all that she needed to say, she rises to her feet and strides to the door, not wanting to stay in his vicinity a second longer than she needed to.

"Eryn, it's not too late to turn back. Don't be so ruthless. I'll persuade my sister to be lenient with you."

Eryn pauses mid-stride halfway out of the door. Her expression instantly turns cold. "You really are a delusional bastard. Lenient for what exactly? Why do I need any pity from the likes of you? I feel that the three of you are in a far worse situation than I could ever be!"

Ric frowns, "Eryn, you really don't know what's good for you. I'm saying this because of my past feelings. You've provoked my sister time and again, you've provoked the company. What benefits will it bring you? As long as you're willing to admit your wrongs, I promise to let bygones be bygones and give you the chance to return." The more he said, the more anxious he became.

Seething, Eryn turns around slowly and walks back into the office and the aura that surrounded her was like the herald of an approaching thunderstorm.

_**BOOM** _

The door trembles in its frame as she slams it shut behind her, "Have you not listened to a word I've said? What wrongs have I ever committed? Do you have proof of them? As far as I'm concerned, I have only ever defended myself against attack. Within two days of landing in Italy your sister had planned to have me sexually assaulted and then ruined in the press; then she has the audacity to think that I would just let her be my manager? How have I provoked anyone by protecting myself against such vile scemes?"

Eryn's voice was dangerously soft and Ric felt deeply uncomfortable, however his expression was one of disbelief. "Don't be so ridiculous, Eryn. Vanessa would never do anything of the sort and that's a very sick and dangerous accusation, so mind your words or they'll get you into a lot of trouble."

She raises a brow, "No, I don't think I will be minding my words. You see, you're wrong. I know exactly what's good for me, and you and your messed up family are definitely not it. So spare me the act about your past feelings, because we both know they never existed; and regardless, they would mean absolutely nothing to me if they did. Now, I would suggest never speaking to me in this manner ever again. If you do, you'll only have yourself to blame for the consequences."

She glares at him for a moment longer and then turns on her heel before pausing with her hand on the open door, "I also hope you're not planning anything else that would be harmful to my career. If you were to do so, then it would render our previous contract agreement invalid, and I promise you that you won't like that either."

Without another word, she walks out on him, her firm and resolute back leaving Ric extremely worried. What had she meant by that last part? Did she know about the invitation?

Just as Eryn turns the corner in the hallway, she runs into Lia coming out of the elevator. It really was her day.

Lia immediately takes off her sunglasses and blocks her path. "You just came out of Ric's office? You're a bit eager to find him so early in the morning aren't you?"

Eryn moves to bypass her calmly. "It has nothing to do with you."

Lia blocks her again, her face a vicious smirk, "You're in such a hurry to leave, are you going to work? No, that can't be right. Since you haven't received an invite to the Phoenix Awards and have no broker to negotiate contracts for you, you're basically unemployed now."

Her words were spicy and she shoves Eryn hard in the chest. "I advise you to treat me better you sorry little bitch. I might even put in a few words for you with Ri.."

_**CRACK** _

The ferocious slap echoes down the hallway and before Lia could even react she found herself pinned against the wall by her throat. She was terrified.

Eryn presses her face closer to Lia's. She had wanted to do this for years and was just in the right mood to see it through. "Little wanna-be movie queen who uses her body to rise above others.. Are you really worthy of being so proud and arrogant?"

Lia was too scared to even cry and her eyes were bulging with shock. She had never seen Eryn angry like this before.

"Whether or not I have received an invitation or I'm filming a project is none of your concern. You really should take care of your own business. There's no secret in this industry that doesn't leak out." Eryn flexes her fingers around Lia's neck in warning, "If you ever lay a finger on me again, I will destroy you."

Shoving her away, Eryn continues towards the exit and Lia clutches her throat to try and catch her breath, "You're crazy! I'm going to tell Ric and then I'll have you arrested for hitting a pregnant woman!"

Eryn pushes the call button for the elevator and glances at the other woman coldly, "By all means, go ahead. And then I will gladly explain to both Ric and the police that I would never hit a _pregnant_ woman. Not even one as vile as you."

The doors of the elevator open and Eryn gets inside, her hand still stinging from the slap she had just administered. She had never felt this angry before and desperately needed to find a way to calm herself down before she snapped fully and acted without thinking.

Perhaps she should give Thranduil a call.

As if he had known all along what was going through her mind, a red Ferrari pulls up in front of her as soon as she steps foot into the parking lot. The black, tinted window rolls down revealing the very man she had just been wishing for.

Eryn instantly felt better, "What are you doing here?"

"I had a terrible feeling that someone was missing me, so.. " He pats the seat next to him, "Get in.."

She had never been so happy to see him in all her life and gets into the ostentatious car without a moment's hesitation, "Kiss me.."

"Yes, ma'am." 

Thranduil rolls up the window and presses his lips to hers, only too happy to comply with this particular demand and she moans softly in relief as soon as he touches her. He was like air to her starving lungs and the intense anger that had just been burning in her heart dissipates entirely in his presence. "You cure everything.."

He pulls back slightly, his flawless face relaxing into the most smug and arrogant smirk she had ever seen in her life. "Is that so?"

"You know it is, Thranduil."

He places another tender kiss to the corner of her mouth and then starts the ignition, "Then I am happy to serve, my darling. But I would like to know what has made my gentle wife so angry that she needs a fix of her helplessly devoted husband just to feel better."

Eryn smiles as he drives them out of the parking lot. He was such an adorable child sometimes, but he also knew her very well. Nothing escaped his notice when it came to her and it was extraordinarily comforting.

As he navigates his way through town, she tells him all about her encounter with Ric and then Lia, and the eyes that had been sparkling in their usual icy hues turn black with anger. He was visibly furious.

"They turn me into someone I don't want to be and it frustrates me beyond belief."

He chews the inside of his cheek as he ponders everything she'd just told him. He'd never come across anyone as delusional and nasty as the trio at Grey Haven before, and yet again he was seriously tempted to raze their ridiculous company to the ground. "How long until you get out of there?"

"A month, no later."

He reaches out blindly for her hand and brings it to his lips, "Then I will give you a month. If Richard Keller is still able to behave so arrogantly after that time, then he will have me to deal with. I can't let them get away with treating the woman I love like this any longer."

Eryn squeezes the warm fingers laced with hers and sighs. She knew how hard it was for Thranduil to sit still and watch her suffer so needlessly when he could destroy Grey Haven for her within the hour. But she still wanted to do this herself if at all possible. 

"Where are we going anyway?" She peers out of the window curiously to see that he had already driven them into the upscale business district of the city.

"You'll see.."

A few minutes later he pulls up outside a luxury clothing store and discreetly ushers her inside to be greeted by an elegantly suited shop assistant. "Mr Lee, Madam.. Your clothes are already prepared. Please follow me."

The man did not seem at all surprised to see Eryn. Indeed, it was like he had been expecting her all along.

Concerned, she tightens her grip on her husband's hand and leans closer to whisper in his ear, "Is it really wise to be coming in here together?"

"Yes." Thranduil smiles at her gently, "I own this store."

Of course he did. 

She should have known better really. Thranduil was meticulous in everything he did and left nothing to chance.

The assistant leads them to a row of changing cubicles in the back of the store and in each of them, two garments were already hung waiting; a stunning dress and a fitted tuxedo, both of which were tailored with the utmost elegance and finesse.

"See if there's anything you like?" Thranduil kisses her cheek and urges her forward. Each of these dresses had been made according to his wishes, but the final decision would be left in the hands of his breathtaking wife.

"These are..." Eryn was dazzled by the sight. She didn't know many women who didn't like beautiful gowns, especially not under this atmosphere, and she felt as though she was the luckiest princess in the world. "..Wow.."

"This is the first Awards ceremony since your return as well as the biggest stage of the year, so of course you have to shine." Thranduil rubs her back gently, "As I'm also invited, I really think we need a couple's dress."

These were probably the most expensive pairs of outfits in the world.

Eryn walks along the row of cubicles and was so touched that she felt like crying. He always did the loveliest things for her and treated her like a queen. "I can't decide, they're all so beautiful!"

She stops in front of a changing room that displayed a one-shoulder, gold evening gown with delicate filigree vines embroidered into it in black velvet. The dress was exquisite, but she didn't know if she had the confidence yet to wear such a bold and striking colour.

Thranduil smiles knowingly at her expression of doubt and squeezes her fingers in encouragement. "Try it on?"

Although it wasn't time to reveal their relationship yet, he didn't want to hide Eryn forever. They were husband and wife and it was the first opportunity they'd had to attend the same event since the day he'd first met her all those years ago. His heart had been with her from that moment on, and no matter where she was, it would always remain that way. He sincerely hoped that by doing this, she could feel his love.

After handing him the corresponding suit, she bravely steps into the fitting room, "Wait for me then, Mr Lee."

Closing the door, she takes a deep breath and then studies the rich gold colour of the dress in front of her, amazed by its sheer beauty. The fine detailing of the black vine-work was even more eye-catching at closer inspection, and she could now see that each intersection was stitched with the tiniest onyx stone that glinted under the bright spotlights. The overall effect was bold but also gentle and elegant. 

Thranduil had chosen well.

Both nervous and excited, she quickly gets undressed and then slips the stunning dress over her head, revelling in the luxurious feel of the cloth against her skin. As soon as the floor length skirt was smoothed over her hips, her voluptuous figure was revealed. She felt like a queen.

She pushes open the door to find Thranduil already changed and waiting for her on the dressing room sofa, and she didn't miss the ardent admiration in his pale eyes as she twirls in front of him. "What do you think?"

"I think you look exquisite, Eryn." He rises to his feet in one fluid movement affording her a good view of his tuxedo.

It was darkest black, including the shirt, but the fitted waistcoat had all the same patterning as her dress except the colours had been reversed and the vines were stiched in gold. To finish off the debonair look were cufflinks and a bow tie all in the same golden hue. He looked extraordinarily elegant, and the tailored fit made him seem even taller than usual. "My husband is so handsome."

He takes her hand like a gentleman and presses a kiss to the backs of her fingers. "Is that so? Well he wishes that he was the one walking you down the red carpet."

"As do I." She looks at their joint reflections in the full length mirror and sighs. Each of their outfits was a reverse image of the other and the connection was startlingly obvious. "And we probably might as well. Our relationship will be seen through right away if we both attend looking like this."

Thranduil squeezes her hand tightly, "Don't worry about that."

There were too many celebrities who dreamt of having a relationship with him, but his Public Relations team was a formidable force to be reckoned with and certainly no pushover. Only the woman he truly approved of would have the right to stand at his side and, as long as Eryn wanted to use her own strength to prove to herself that she was compatible with him, he would wait. He would make her the most beautiful queen in all the world, standing at the top with him.

"By the way, I just received confirmation from Lee Hai. The contract for the movie has been negotiated. All that's required now is your signature." He smiles into the mirror, looking extremely pleased with himself.

She was surprised at how quickly he had done it, "Assistant Lee is most efficient! Did they see through your identity?"

"I don't believe so." He raises his fingers to her cheek, admiring her beauty, "So, Miss Eryn.. About the gown. Are you decided?"

Eryn smiles. She really liked the design of this dress and wanted to move away from her usual soft pastels in favour of making a bigger statement. Plus it was the first outfit she had ever worn that matched Thranduil's and she _really_ liked the look of him in that suit. "Yes. Let's go with these.."

*

By the time she had changed into her own clothes, he was already outside waiting for her and pacing in front of the bay window with his phone clutched tightly to his ear. The pale hues of his eyes darken as he listens to the voice on the other end of the line. "Are you sure?"

His expression turns dangerous as she approaches him and he immediately hangs up the call to usher her into the car.

Eryn gazes at him in concern, "If there's something you need to deal with at White Stag, I can get home by myself."

He shakes his head, "This is _your_ problem."

From the tone of his velvet voice she could tell that he was deeply unhappy.

He had been made aware that Grey Haven had just hired some rookies and were planning on rushing them through their development. The recruitment requirements were all very similar to Eryn's own personal conditions and when Thranduil's man in Grey Haven had laid eyes on these girls he had immediately called his boss.

"Eryn, you need to understand what this means!" He furiously slides in behind the wheel of the car. If he wasn't for his wife's plans he would have already torn that third-rate company apart brick by brick.

"They've hired girls who all look like me to take advantage of my popularity. Grey Haven intends to use their youth to suppress and then control me." Eryn analyses calmly, completely untroubled.

With the Keller sibling's style of doing things, she wasn't in the least bit surprised by this news.

Thranduil gazes at her incredulously. She didn't even seem interested. "If necessary, I can send someone to take care of it immediately."

Eryn smiles indifferently. With just one word from her this man could overthrow the entire industry for her at any time. "I want to see how far they can go. I no longer have the advantage in terms of age, but I can change the way I act. I have versatility on my side. However, there are new faces joining this circle every day whether in Grey Haven or elsewhere, so if I can't make myself stand the test, I'll never be able to get what I want."

Thranduil studies her in silence for a moment and then sighs, "You're always so stubborn that it breaks my heart."

He sometimes wished that Eryn was as timid in the outside world as she was in their relationship. He wanted to take care of her and pave the way for her. But if she became so dependent on his abilities it wouldn't seem like it was her anymore and he didn't want that either.

At this moment she was like a lotus flower on a snowy mountain. She was trying her best to grow on top of a cliff while waiting patiently for the chance to bloom and, as angry as he was, he knew deep in his heart that one day, she would.

* *

Seeing as Vanessa and the others were once again scheming behind her back, Eryn decided to take a leave of absence for two days and rest at home peacefully with her husband.

She was so quiet and inconspicuous that Ric just couldn't sit still.

He kept looking over the leave of absence form she had emailed to the company and then turns to Vanessa. "The open night of the Phoenix Awards is also two days away. Isn't it a bit silent at Eryn's end?"

"Surely that's a good thing? If she was hanging around here all the time, she would have found out about the new people we've hired and possibly the invitation too. It's better if she doesn't show up." Vanessa looks over the arrangements for the red carpet again, "Don't waste any more time on this. Spend it with Lia instead and help her prepare well. Whether it's her clothes or her make up, she must be absolutely perfect in every way."

"Very well." Ric puts down his phone, "I'll arrange for someone to check Eryn's schedule again. I can't have her showing up and interfering with our plans, so maybe I'll arrange a job for her just to make sure."

Vanessa smiles in satisfaction, "Good. We can't give her any chance to recover."

Ric's eyes were dim. He had never thought over the past few years that he would one day become like this with Eryn. She had always been meek and obedient, and no matter what requests he'd had, with the exception of sleeping with him, she'd never refused him. But now she was a total stranger.

Thinking over everything she'd said to him the last time they had spoken and her expression as she'd walked out of his office, he felt uncharacteristically uneasy. He had to know..

He picks up his phone and his car keys. "I'm going to sort this out myself. I can't take any risks."

After making a few calls, he drives over to Nancy's house and immediately begins pounding on the door and looking through the windows. "Where's Eryn? Get her out here right now!"

As soon as Eryn's assistant opens the door, Ric tries to force his way inside, but Nancy shoves him back on to the pavement angrily. "How dare you! This is _my_ house! Eryn isn't here!"

Ric glares at her, "She moved out of her apartment months ago and never gave the company her new address. So, if she isn't here with you, where is she!?" 

He had to find her. He had to make doubly sure that she didn't know about the invitation and wouldn't appear on the red carpet or he wouldn't be able to settle for even a second.

Nancy folds her arms in annoyance, if she were to actually tell him her friend's current address, he would probably be scared to death. "Eryn has her own privacy and a right to not be disturbed by cretins like you. How are you even surprised that she hasn't provided you and your toxic fan club with her new address when you come barging over to my house like this and cause a scene? She snorts in disgust, "Now run along and find yourself something better to do, like helping Lia prepare for the Phoenix Awards, or I'll have you sued for harassment."

"You..." Ric swallows down his anger and the rest of his sentence as he removes a piece of paper from his pocket. "Grey Haven has always been fair to its artists. Even though Eryn hasn't received an invitation to the Film Festival, I won't give up on her. I've arranged a fan meeting for her at a hotel in the south of the city. Here's the address."

"A fan meeting?" Nancy takes the paper from him with an angry frown and opens it up, "The company is so _considerate_. It's on the exact same night as the opening ceremony."

Ric had planned it to perfection. There was no way Eryn could cancel on her fans if she didn't want to destroy her own reputation. She would have to attend and therefore wouldn't be able to appear on the red carpet. "I've said all that I needed to say. As Eryn's assistant, I hope you don't hold her back. Do as I tell you. It's better for everyone."

Without another word, her turns around and walks away, and as soon as he had driven off, Nancy calls Eryn to tell her all about it.

"Thirty fans?" Eryn chews her lip thoughtfully as she considers the problem.

"Yes. Ric is clearly doing everything he can to stop you. What can we do?"

A smile suddenly appears on Eryn's face and she clutches her phone tightly. "I'm going to have to trouble you to make some arrangements for me..."

Nancy could hear the amusement in her friend's voice and immediately begins to calm down. "All right.. I'm listening.."


	24. Phoenix

According to Ric's plan, since Eryn had no invite she would have to take her fans into consideration and could do nothing other than attend the meet-up he had arranged for her in the south of the city. On the night of the red carpet, they would then state that Eryn had acted of her own free will and chosen to ignore the film festival's invitation.

Her reputation would be ruined while Lia Rivers would shine unhindered.

Thinking of his fiancée, Ric suddenly frowns. He couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that something wasn't quite right with her lately. More so since the nominations. She had been acting more strangely than usual and didn't seem to be as close to him as before.

While she had been seducing him behind Eryn's back, she would run to his office every day, but now...

He quickly dials her number, "Where are you?"

"I'm at home. I felt a little sick so I wanted to get some rest." She deliberately coughs twice and lowers her voice, "Are you coming back?"

"No, I'll be late tonight. With the opening ceremony happening tomorrow I still have a lot of things to take care of at the company, so rest as much as you want." Ric suppresses the wild thoughts in his mind. This was a critical period for Lia's career. Plus she was pregnant, so he was definitely overthinking things.

"All right. Then I'll see you when you get home." Lia replies with a gentle tone and hangs up.

As soon as she ended the call a pair of arms wrap around her from behind. "Your acting may be medicore, but you're a much better liar it seems. I can't believe that idiot kid fell for it!"

Lia laughs and pushes the head judge's roaming hand away from her breast, "Well, you haven't gotten me the contract with Rhovanion yet, so as long as I'm still an artist at Grey Haven I can't fall out with him."

"Don't worry, as long as you satisfy me, you'll sign with RV the day after the awards ceremony." He throws himself at her with a wicked smirk and the two of them fall on to the bed behind her. Lia's face didn't show any signs of distaste at all, only greed and desire.

As long as she could win, she would do anything.

Two hours later she saw the judge, Arnold Mathers, off. As soon as he had driven away, her assistant, who had been keeping a lookout from his car on the street below, comes up to her apartment.

Lia smiles over at him in satisfaction. "The contract is assured.."

Once she won the movie queen prize, the time would be ripe to completely lose Richard Keller and switch to a bigger company to ensure her future. 

Mark didn't really understand what she was doing and thought perhaps the appeal of fame was too great for her. "Are you sure you've thought this through, Lia?"

According to her current status, her future was bright after taking best actress and giving birth to Ric's child. But she had chosen a dangerous shortcut instead.

"Just go with the plan!" Lia couldn't wait to see the look of defeat on Eryn's face.

So what if she had stolen her man from her? He was just a pawn on her path to success. "Has Ric arranged anything to ensure she won't show up?"

Mark didn't have to ask what she meant, "Yes, he arranged a fan meeting for her at the exact same time as the red carpet event. She won't be able to cancel."

"Good. Then do what I've arranged for you."

Mark could only sigh helplessly. He wondered if Lia would really get what she wanted in the end. After all, if this matter were exposed, Richard Keller would certainly not let it go.

* *

On the morning of the red carpet ceremony, Nancy was still busy following Eryn's arrangements and contacted the thirty fans who were meant to attend the meet-up later to tell them that Eryn had a very big surprise planned for them and needed them to make some preparations of their own.

After giving them the instructions and doing everything else she needed to do, she collected Eryn from the villa and drove her over to Grey Haven. It was the actress's intention to stir up some anxiety for the Keller siblings by appearing unexpectedly.

As soon as they step foot into the company, Eryn sees four extremely nervous looking girls sat waiting in the communal lounge and stops dead in her tracks. Every single one of them looked extraordinarily similar to her.

She takes off her sunglasses and walks over to the reception desk opposite, "Those girls.. They're new right?"

The secretary shifts awkwardly and stares at her feet. She didn't dare offend Eryn, but she didn't want to get on the wrong side of Director Keller either, so she could only stutter, "Yes... Rookies."

Nancy frowns in distaste, "It seems as if our information was accurate. Ric really does want to use your popularity to his advantage."

Eryn's expression was cold. She had just met the gaze of one of the girls. She was no more than eighteen by the looks of her but her eyes were already filled with a burning desire. Such a person would lose all sense of self in this industry. Especially if they were groomed by the Keller siblings.

She shakes her head sadly and continues on her way, however when she arrived outside her private resting room, she found Vanessa Keller in the process of emptying it.

Vanessa's expression turns into shock when she sees Eryn standing behind her. "Why are you here? I wanted to give you a surprise!" she waves the workers on.

Seeing Eryn's things being moved out, Nancy was so angry that she wanted to punch the older woman, but the actress stops her immediately with a warning glance.

"What's going on?" Eryn quickly restrains her own anger. She didn't want to alert the enemy until the final moment.

"Oh, nothing! The company has signed some new people but the conditions are limited. You can't use such a large resting room by yourself so as a senior in the industry we thought you wouldn't mind giving it to them."

"And my lounge?"

"Over there." Vanessa points to a small lounge across the hall and then pats Eryn proudly on the shoulder before strutting away in her high heels.

Nancy pulls her friend close, "She's gone too far! The company is huge, so how can they need them to share your resting room? She's done this on purpose!"

Eryn nods and then calls out to Vanessa who had yet to reach the elevator, "Wait a moment.. I have something to ask you."

"What?" Vanessa turns around with disdain.

In her eyes, Eryn had already lost. After the awards ceremony she should be able to recognise the fact that she would never be able to return and when that time came it would be easy for Vanessa to squash her under her shoe.

Eryn gazes coldly into the woman's questioning eyes, "I want you to answer me this clearly. Did the Phoenix Awards only invite Lia Rivers?"

"Of course.." She sizes up Eryn's expression and then begins to chuckle, "What?.. You thought they would invite you too? _You_!? Wishful thinking!"

The elevator doors open behind her and Ric steps out. He looks between his sister and Eryn in surprise, "What's going on?"

Eryn found it laughable when looking at the sibling's faces and hoped they would still be able to maintain the same arrogant expressions when she destroyed them.

"Then I'll congratulate Lia in advance." Eryn couldn't be bothered to say any more to them. She had heard enough lies from those people to last her a lifetime.

"Eryn, wait! I've heard that there was an agent who helped you get the contract for that documentary. Who did you get to be your broker?" Ric quickly catches up with her and stops her, "You know the company's rules. If you sign with another brokerage agency during your contract period, it's equal to a unilateral breach of terms and the penalty could be as high as ten million."

Eryn looks at Ric's hand on her wrist with a raised brow and he immediately releases her and takes a step back looking uncomfortable.

"I didn't break the contract. Nancy's work efficiency is exemplary."

She was clear in her heart that the contract negotiation was down to Thranduil. But as her husband and manager, he would have agreed the terms without violating the idiotic rules of Grey Haven.

"I also heard that the people from Evendim approached you again. Have you reached an agreement with them?" Ric gazes intently into Eryn's eyes but he could find nothing but indifference and alienation in her expression. She had never been like this before and it made him uneasy. "You've become so cold.."

Eryn shrugs, unconcerned, "That's probably because you've never understood me, Richard Keller." She enunciates every syllable of his name like ice and then turns away.

His probing made it clear to her that the war between them was reaching its final conclusion and she would be sure to give no quarter when the time came.

Ric frowns as he watches her walk away from him. Something wasn't right. "Sis, why did she ask you about the invitation? Do you think she knows something?"

Vanessa nods, "Yes. Send someone to keep an eye on her and make sure she attends the fan meeting. No matter the cost, you can't let her appear on the red carpet tonight!"

"Got it. From now on, I won't be reminiscing about old friendships any longer." Ric clenches his fists in anger. Did he really not understand Eryn?

* *

Eryn returns to the car with Nancy and sighs in relief as she settles into the passenger seat, "Is everything settled for tonight?"

Nancy nods, "Yes, it's all arranged and you can rest assured that no one from the company knows a thing. I swore your guests to secrecy."

"Good. All we need to do is sit back and enjoy the show then."

They continued to discuss the arrangements in more detail on the drive home and then finally part ways at the woodland villa so Nancy could start putting their plan into action. "I'll see you later!"

Eryn waves her off and then slips through the door to see Thranduil emerging from his study. He was already dressed in his tuxedo and looked exceedingly handsome, "You're back!" A tender smile melts the ice in his eyes and he strides forward immediately to embrace her.

"Were you waiting for me?" She clutches him tightly and buries her face into the silky lengths of his hair, "I'm so sorry, I was held up at Grey Haven longer than I intended."

"Don't be ridiculous, I'll wait for you however long you want." He rubs her back gently, "I have a few matters to discuss with the host in advance, but I just wanted to let you know that everything you asked for has been arranged for you and you won't have any problems."

Eryn smiles softly. He had waited here just to tell her this and her nerves were already soothed by his comforting words. "Thank you, Thranduil."

"You're welcome." He pulls back slightly, his expression filled with deepest love. "Your clothes are waiting for you in your dressing room, so I'll leave you to get ready." He presses a gentle kiss to her lips and then reluctantly lets go of her. "See you tonight, Mrs Lee."

Eryn watches him get into a waiting car with a forlorn sigh, wishing she could accompany him tonight and every other night for the rest of her life. However, she knew she had to hold on for just a little longer. If everything went to plan, then the day she wished for wouldn't be too far away.

Feeling much better at the thought, she quickly runs upstairs to start preparing herself for the red carpet and, after a refreshing shower, heads into the room that Thranduil had gifted her many weeks before. As promised, her stunning evening dress was already waiting, along with a custom pair of gold high heels that Thranduil had ordered made to match it.

On the dressing table, a beautifully wrapped gift box had also been left for her and Eryn examines it curiously before picking up the note beside it. 

_'To my darling wife,_

_Never a day goes by in which I don't suffer the regret of not loving you sooner. But I promise you that there will never come a moment again where my heart does not belong entirely to you._

_Yours now and forever,_

_Thranduil.'_

Eryn's eyes fill with tears as she reads his flowing hand and she takes a moment to calm her emotions before opening the box with trembling fingers.

Nestled on a bed of soft velvet was a set of jewellery so exquisite that it stole her breath. Crafted in luxurious 22 karat gold, the pendant, bracelet and earrings alike all held a heart-shaped black diamond of unimaginable beauty and Eryn didn't need the experience she had gained from her grandfather's company to recognise that these gems were all of the highest grade.

Thranduil never did anything by halves.

The tears she had been holding back with difficulty finally spill over. Once again, he had gifted her something priceless. Not just in terms of monetary value, but in the constant thought and care he put into everything he provided her. 

He gave her all he had without hesitation and never once asked for anything in return and Eryn didn't know how on earth she had ever managed to win the heart of such a man.

All she knew was that she loved him more than she had ever thought it possible to love another person. And as he gave her everything, she would do the same for him. She wouldn't hold back from him any longer.

If she did, she would regret it forever.

* *

That night, the luxury limousines began to line up outside the iconic Empire Theatre.

The resplendent lights, coupled with the elegant music, made the opening ceremony of the Phoenix Film Festival seem especially grand.

The red carpet stretched from the convoy and all along the street before finally ending at the entrance of the venue and hundreds of reporters and cameramen were already jostling for the best position along the barrier to welcome the stars as they arrived. 

One by one the celebrities and their partners slowly disembarked from their cars to make their way along the designated route and the fans on the opposite side of the street began to scream out the names of their idols.

"And now let us welcome Miss Lia Rivers and her partner tonight; her fiancé and CEO of Grey Haven Entertainment, Mr Richard Keller."

Lia carefully lifts the skirt of her white dress and steps out of the limo with a dazzling smile. Ric, wearing a silver suit, stood beside her like a gentleman.

The red carpet host looks behind them questioningly, but his smile didn't falter for even a second. "Let us take this opportunity to congratulate Miss Rivers on being nominated for the Best Actress Award!"

Lia nods graciously, "Thank you. I am very grateful to the panel for nominating me, and I wish everyone a successful Film Festival."

She had prepared the short statement beforehand and no one could find fault with it.

The host motions for them to walk the carpet for their photos and interviews and then takes the next card. "Now let us welcome the Artist Director of Grey Haven, Miss Vanessa Keller!"

The host stares at the card in confusion and switches off his microphone to whisper to the staff member beside him, "Where's Eryn Redgrove?"

The assistant shakes his head, indicating that he had no clue either.

The host turns on his mic again as Vanessa struts towards him arrogantly. She waves at the crowd, her diamond accessories particular dazzling under the lights.

"Miss Keller, welcome."

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to be here."

Everyone knew that Vanessa had recently been banned and fired by her company in Italy and it had come to light that Grey Haven and Lia Rivers had been involved as a third party. Coupled with the whole love triangle story, their appearance naturally attracted a lot of attention. But what was strangest of all was that there was still no sign of Eryn Redgrove.

She had clearly been invited by the organisers as a guest of honour both tonight and at the awards ceremony in a fortnight's time, yet she hadn't appeared along with the rest of the party from Grey Haven. Just what had happened?

"Miss Keller, why haven't we seen Miss Redgrove yet? Are you planning some sort of surprise for everyone?"

Vanessa immediately puts on an apologetic expression, "Actually, I'm afraid not. You see, Miss Redgrove does not accept the new manager arranged for her by the company and often many difficulties arise during such transfer processes. When Grey Haven contacted Eryn about the invitation, she made it quite plain that she would not be attending this event."

Vanessa's words were clearly transmitted through the microphone, not to mention captured by the cameras filming the live television broadcast and the host was extremely embarrassed. By the sound of it, Eryn Redgrove's relationship with Grey Haven was pretty much over.

Whether she had truly played the big hand and looked down on the occasion, or it was simply the company trying to push away an artist under its banner, it didn't matter. It would all make juicy material for tomorrow's headlines.

"In that case, Miss Keller... please go ahead. We'll have a chat later.." The host smiles awkwardly.

Vanessa nods and lifts her skirts to catch up with Ric and then lowers her voice in his ear, "Did Eryn go to the fan meeting?"

Ric nods, "Yes. I sent someone to check and both her and Nancy arrived early at the venue to prepare."

"Good." Vanessa's face relaxes into a sinister smile. Acting big and looking down on the biggest awards ceremony on the calendar? Eryn was finished.

The reporters all exchange glances. It seemed as though Eryn had really offended Grey Haven this time. If her contempt for the event was proven, no director or studio would ever use her again.

The host takes a drink of water to recover himself while waiting for the next cars to arrive. Suddenly his assistant nudges him excitedly and thrusts a card into his hand.

Two Rolls Phantom limos pull up at the end of the carpet and the host blinks in surprise and confusion as he studies the names. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to the documentary's father, Director Lee Hai and his partner tonight, Miss Eryn Redgrove!"

All cameras immediatly turn in the direction of the two luxurious vehicles and under everyone's anticipated gaze, Eryn disembarks from the first wearing her custom made gown and black diamond jewellery. Her stunning appearance and extraordinary elegance were immediately exposed to the world.

With a gentle smile, she takes Lee Hai's arm and gestures for Nancy and the small, excitable group exiting the second car to follow her before waving at the cameras on both sides.

Many amongst the masses in the street were also fans of Eryn and upon seeing her arrive with such high profile, they all began to wave their banners and chant her name.

It had been such a long time since she had attended an event like this, but she wasn't afraid of the big stage. Her every move was dazzling.

Hearing the screams and the commotion coming from the end of the carpet, the Grey Haven trio, who were all just about to enter the theatre, turn as one to see what all the fuss was about.

Vanessa was horrified.

"Eryn! Why is she here!?"

"Impossible! Didn't she go to the fan meeting?"

Lia turns scarlet with rage, "Ric, what's going on?"

Ric was so stunned by Eryn's beauty he didn't even hear her words.

"Stoplooking!" She shoves him in outrage and storms off inside, but Ric didn't care in the slightest.

His brow furrows in confusion. He had never seen Eryn look so radiant before. From make-up to dress he could find nothing at all to criticise about her and her smile in front of the camera was particularly eye-catching. "How could that be? She..."

Vanessa quickly recovers herself from her initial shock and glares at her brother in anger, "You two are over, Ric. Now get inside and comfort Lia. I'll handle this."

Unlike Vanessa however, the host was absolutely thrilled. He approaches her enthusiastically and praises her flawless gown, "I had heard that Miss Redgrove was unable to attend the Red Carpet event this evening, but I see you have brought along some guests?" He glances around at the small group of fans all excitedly surrounding their idol.

Eryn nods and smiles at her beautifully dressed and deliriously happy fanclub before turning back to the microphone, "I don't know how such a thing occured, but there seems to have been some sort of mix up at Grey Haven and a fan meeting was arranged for me at the exact same time as the opening ceremony. I obviously couldn't reject the honour of an invite from Film Festival, but neither can I neglect my fans. Without them I would be nothing, so the organisers kindly allowed for them to accompany me here this evening! And I would like to take this moment to express my sincere gratitude to them for making it happen.."

"How wonderful! And also a first for the red carpet, I believe!" The host was lapping it up, as were the media. Eryn had just firmly placed all the blame on to Grey Haven and publicly contradicted Vanessa Keller's previous words. She had even brought the fans here with her to prove it.

"We also didn't expect you to be accompanying Director Hai tonight. As far as I am aware, you have never worked together before, is that correct?"

Eryn smiles humbly at the gentleman beside her, "That's correct. But I hope that one day I can be worthy of such an honour. I have always admired and respected Director Hai's work immensely."

Her tone was as gentle and sincere as the wind, and Lee Hai immediately responds with a warm smile of his own. "I believe the day will come very soon."

Anyone with a discerning eye would be able to tell exactly what was going on. Grey Haven had relied on their power and influence to push Eryn aside and slander her in front of the cameras by accusing her of playing the big hand. However, she had just slapped them all in the face in front of the entire world and called them out on their lies.

The reporters were now all discussing this in hushed tones, but as they talked to her, they also picked up on something else. Eryn was vastly superior in both temperament and appearance to the widely promoted and constantly hyped up Lia Rivers. There was simply no comparison between them and they couldn't tell what on earth the people from Grey Haven were thinking by alienating her for the sake of someone who couldn't act.

After multiple interviews and then photographs with not only Lee Hai, but Nancy and her fans as well, Eryn walks together with them through the open doors of the theatre.

No sooner had she stepped foot over the threshold when Vanessa blocks her path with eyes of ice. "We need to talk."

Eryn continues to smile calmly and looks towards Director Hai and Nancy, "Would you mind?" She didn't want to effect their mood with Vanessa's attitude.

Lee Hai gives Vanessa Keller a stern look and then nods graciously, "Of course. If you need me, come and find me." He had heard all about that ridiculous woman in the last few hours and if she tried to use her identity as a Director of Grey Haven to threaten Miss Redgrove, he really wouldn't be lenient.

"Thank you, Director." She turns to her fans who were all caught between concern for Eryn and anger with Vanessa, "It's all right, guys. You go with Director Hai and Nancy. I'll be there in a minute."

Eryn smiles reassuringly and they all obediently follow her instructions. Thranduil had really arranged a great trip for them. And for her too.

She had not only gotten to know Director Hai over the past few hours and found out what a wonderful human being he actually was, but she had also been able to keep her engagement with her fans and give them a once in a lifetime experience of being on the red carpet and attending a live event with all the stars. They would never forget this night and neither would she, no matter what came out of Vanessa's mouth in the next few minutes.

As soon as they had disappeared, the other woman's arrogance instantly rose. "You will pay for your actions today. The company arranged for you to have a fan meeting and you deliberately cancelled it? Do you know how severe the consequences will be?" She moves closer, her expression menacing, "I don't care what methods you used to rope Lee Hai in, but you need to start recognising your place. You are an artist of Grey Haven, so you will follow the company's orders."

The angrier Vanessa got, the calmer and more indifferent Eryn became. She allows the delusional woman to finish her infuriated ramble and then smiles amiably. After all, Vanessa didn't yet realise that her lies had already been called out publicy by Eryn upon arrival. "Firstly, if you care to check the terms of the amended contract that you and your brother signed in Italy, you will perhaps remember that I have the right to refuse any job that I do not wish to take, so perhaps it is _you_ that needs to recognise _your_ place. Secondly, I didn't cancel anything. I went to the fan meeting. I just rearranged the time for two hours earlier and then brought them here with me at the kind consent of the organisers themselves. As you can see, they're having a wonderful time." The indifference in Eryn's eyes suddenly turns cold, "And last but not least, you clearly lied about the invitation. I have known all along that you received it at exactly the same time as Lia's. You see, I don't trust anything that comes out of your mouth anymore and always make sure to double check these things. You knew what it would do to my career if I didn't attend tonight and you purposely withheld the invite from me anyway. Is that the correct attitude of a Brokerage Agency towards it artist? If so, then I think my relationship with Grey Haven can end right here."

"No!" Ric's panicked shout sounds from behind his sister.

After not being able to find Lia, he had come back to check on them and upon hearing Eryn mentioning breaking the contract he immediately starts to sweat.

Even if she was no longer his woman, she would still stay in the company and make money for him.

Vanessa shoves him back forcefully, "Get inside, idiot. It won't do you any good if you get caught gawking by the reporters."

Their perfect plan had all been ruined once again by Eryn. They just didn't realise to what extent yet.

The actress smiles indifferently at the pair of them. "I'll leave you guys to think over your actions tonight. After all, you're much clearer than I am about this whole mix up, right?"

She had only done what needed to be done. They had been the ones who started the war.

In fact, she really wanted to see how far the Keller siblings could go. Sooner or later they would destroy Grey Haven all by themselves without any help from her. Unfortunately, Eryn was also starting to worry about her beautiful husband's anxiety levels, so she had decided to end the game slightly earlier than planned just so he could relax before the holidays and stop stressing about her all the time.

Vanessa was still glaring at Eryn's back as the actress strides away from them, "How did she find out about the invitation? Did you open your big mouth and slip up?"

"Of course not.." Eryn's threat to leave the company had made Ric incredibly nervous, "Sis, she's right. We should..."

"Shut up!" She turns on him viciously, "If it wasn't for your incompetence, she wouldn't have turned up in the first place! Did you see the reaction of the crowd and the reporters!? They've all fallen for her!"

Vanessa was beginning to question whether or not she was familiar with the rules of this game. Once again she had been outwitted by a mere artist.

While they were busy arguing over who's fault it was, Lia was entertaining a certain man in a small dressing room in the rear of the theatre.

A series of heavy gasps and then a loud moan signifies the end of their brief encounter.

"The opening speeches are about to start! Hurry up before someone notices we're missing!"

Arnold Mathers pulls up his trousers with a grin and then kisses her cheek, "We'll go to a hotel later." He winks at her meaningfully and then slips out of the door.

Lia tidies up her dress and her hair, regaining her dignified appearance before following after him discreetly. Although she was angry about Eryn's unexpected arrival, she knew that, no matter how capable the actress was, she could no longer beat her.

Once Film Festival ended, Lia would be the new movie queen. An existence that Eryn could no longer compare to.

She had yet to realise just how dangerous this abyss of greed actually was.

* *

The incident regarding Eryn had already spread throughout the entire venue, and Ric could feel the unfriendly gazes of all the people surrounding them burning into his back.

Fortunately for them, their table was situated at the very rear of the room and, once they were seated, both siblings let out a huge sigh of relief.

Lia soon arrives to join them and Ric frowns at her in annoyance, "Where did _you_ go?"

"I felt a bit sick so I went to the washroom." Lia whispers. With a child as a shield, Ric couldn't do anything to her.

Sure enough, his expression immediately changes to one of concern, "Are you all right?"

"It's fine, I can persevere." She smiles gently and reaches out to hold his hand before gazing around at the rest of the assembled stars.

Arnold Mathers was seated at a table not far away from theirs and her close proximity to him made Lia feel very nervous. However, he wasn't interested in her at all anymore and was, in fact, staring at a certain point towards the front of the room.

Lia follows his gaze with a frown and her eyes instantly widen.

Without thinking of anything else, she tugs at Ric's fingers, her expression uglier than crying. "Ric, why is Eryn sitting at one of the top tables?"

There were only twelve of them and they were the best seats in the house. The people who usually sat there were all top performers or major stars and seeing Eryn occupying one of them with Lee Hai and her fans was like a slap in the face for Ric.

"I don't know. Director Hai might have arranged it or there was a table vacant for some reason." Ric could only use this explanation to comfort his pride. He also knew how weak the explanation was. Eryn had become an existence that he could no longer chase after.

Lia was furious. She felt that Arnold Mathers had taken quite a liking to Eryn. If her rival were also to have an affair with him then Lia would have wasted her efforts.

Why did that bitch have to snatch everything away from her!

The stage lights suddenly begin to shine and the host walks out to warm applause from the audience. After making a short, introductory speech, he raises his microphone with a dazzling smile, "Without further delay, I'd like to welcome on stage a very special guest to officially open this year's Phoenix Film Festival. He's the king of showbusiness himself.. the CEO of White Stag Entertainment, Mr Thranduil Oropherion Lee!"

"Thranduil Lee actually came! Oh my god!"

"Director Lee is here!?"

The scene suddenly becomes chaos with screams, thunderous applause and whistles rising up from the crowd. Judging by the reaction, his popularity was greater than that of any headline star.

Following the host's impassioned introduction, Thranduil himself strides on to the stage wearing his elegant, fitted tuxedo. His glacial eyes seemed especially enchanting under the spotlights and he exuded a domineering and powerful aura that set him apart from everyone else..

His intense gaze stops on Eryn's face for the briefest of moments and an almost imperceptible smile touches his lips when he sees the necklace at her throat.

"Director Lee, if you will.." The host gestures to the microphone and then backs away respectfully.

Thranduil pauses for a second in front of the mic stand, but when he finally begins to speak, his velvet voice immediately quietens and captivates the entire audience. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my great pleasure to announce this ninety-first annual Phoenix Film Festival officially open. I would like to wish all the outstanding nominees luck in their respective categories and to my own artists, I congratulate you on yet another incredible year. Your success has made the White Stag family very proud and we know that you will only continue to do so in the future."

Eryn smiles as she looks at the man on stage. He was shining brighter than any star, and in her heart she promised herself that she would do all she could to stand beside him as soon as possible.

"Director Lee must have seen a lot of excellent films with many outstanding actors in his time. But what we all want to know is, in his heart, what movie or actor would score maximum points out of a perfect ten?"

"I can give you an example of both." Thranduil didn't even hesitate in his response, "I think a film with a perfect score should be moving, an actor with a perfect score, real. The first movie I ever invested in was called 'The Cottage By The Sea' and I still firmly believe that it's a rare masterpiece within the industry. The cast were all phenomenal."

The host nods in agreement, "And it just so happens that the female lead of that very movie is here with us tonight! Miss Eryn Redgrove!"

Within a split second a pale spotlight falls on Eryn and the onyx stones in her dress glitter in the light.

She was going to kill him.

She rises to her feet calmly and in a gentle voice replies, "Thank you, Director Lee, for your high praise."

Eryn knew he had purposely mentioned it just to give her the chance to show herself, but that single sentence was already causing quite a lot of discussion to break out amongst the others.

As everyone was already aware, the CEO of White Stag, Thranduil Lee, was a legend in the industry. What he hated more than anything else was actresses coming close to him and Eryn has just dared speak to him simply because he had mentioned the name of a movie. She was clearly trying to establish herself with him.

"I wonder how she's going to make a fool of herself. Does she think that just because she's beautiful it'll help her with Thranduil Lee?"

"How interesting..."

"She's just a retired movie queen. She can only use this type of low-level method to get attention."

Up on stage, Thranduil didn't give a damn about their opinions. He knew what they were thinking, but it was precisely for this reason that they would remember her all the more clearly afterwards.

"Miss Eryn herself is even more beautiful in the flesh.."

He had the eyes and tone of a gentleman and it was clear to everyone in the room that he genuinely admired her. The whispers cease immediately.

The dignified CEO of White Stag had actually praised a female star on such an occasion. Could it be that he..

It was at this moment that the host noticed the two's attire, "The both of you have a very aesthetic understanding this evening if I might say so .. Why don't we invite Miss Redgrove up on stage?"

With Thranduil Lee's status, he would never wear generic clothes. All of his suits were custom-made at the high end and since Eryn Redgrove's outfit matched his, she surely must have an outstanding background too. Suddenly her image became a little more mysterious in the minds of the watching audience.

However, there were still some amongst them that weren't so sure.

Had Eryn sent people to investigate what Director Lee would be wearing simply to match him and draw attention to herself? Had she hoped to establish a relationship with him by doing so?

Eryn lowers her head and smiles. She would definitely be having a good talk with her husband when they got home.

He had said that he wouldn't interfere with her work and yet here he was using all sorts of methods to increase her visibility. Only a wife doting maniac like him would be able to cause such a rukus here at the biggest event of the year.

Under the host's invitation and the anticipated gazes of everyone in the crowd, Eryn musters her courage and carefully walks up the steps and on to the stage while holding her skirt.

The moment she stands beside Thranduil the entire room falls silent. 

They were far too compatible.

The event press and cameramen were all clicking away furiously. The two people on stage were in such an inexplicable state of harmony that it couldn't be something just as simple as coincidence.

But Eryn was kind and decent. No matter what she did there would always be people discussing it. It was better just to accept it peacefully. Besides, it was a rare opportunity for her to stand at Thranduil's side in public and she couldn't find it in herself to regret it, no matter what rumours came of it.

Taking advantage of the deathly silence throughout the theatre, the host lifts his mic, "Miss Redgrove, do you have anything to say in response to Director Lee's words just now?"

The question was entirely a trap. If she accepted his compliment and returned it, she would look like she was coming on to him. If she refused to return his compliment, she would look like she was being rude and rejecting his praise. No matter what she said, she would risk offending the most heavyweight brokerage agency in the world...And its mighty CEO.

At the back of the room, Lia Rivers was sneering. She was secretly jealous that Eryn had gotten so close to Thranduil and was now waiting for her to make a huge joke of herself. The higher she climbed the further she would fall and everyone knew that Director Lee was the toughest man in the industry. Eryn was about to become a laughing stock.

However, she didn't expect the man himself to come to her rival's aid. Thranduil takes over the mic with an admonishing glance at the host, "That question is highly unfair to Miss Redgrove."

The crowd were stunned. Director Lee was still being a complete gentleman towards the actress and had just taken the initiative to help her out of a very difficult situation. Could it be that he had feelings for her?

While everyone was trying to second guess his motives, he places the mic back in the stand. "If Miss Eryn agrees, why don't we take an official photograph together to end this?"

 _Wow_.

So it seemed like Eryn hadn't purposely tried to establish herself with him after all, nor had she investigated the outfit he intended to wear to be able to compliment him with her own attire. The reason why the two of them had matched up so well was simply because of a beautiful accident, otherwise he would never have requested to have his photo taken with her.

Regardless of what was going on, everyone still thought that Eryn was incredibly lucky to be able to get so close to the man in the clouds.

Looking at the final result, the official photographer gives a thumbs up and the host smiles in delight, "Excellent! Thank you for coming Director Lee and thank you also to Miss Redgrove. Please take your seats."

The two who had just been standing together like a couple quickly separate and return to their respective tables as if nothing had happened and Eryn's face showed no sign of emotion whatsoever. In fact, her calmness won her many admiring looks.

There were still a few who believed that she was using some form of trickery to get closer to the White Stag CEO, but they no longer cared. They felt this former movie queen was indeed extraordinary.

Vanessa wasn't as impressed. She leans over to whisper to her brother with a sour expression, "Contact a few familiar reporters. I want to start some hype over this matter and let everyone know just what kind of person she is."

The night had only just begun and already the vultures were circling. However, Thranduil's casual mention of her had already made Eryn's stunning appearance and gentle demeanour stand out in everyone else's minds.

Retired actress who had once been banned, involved in love affairs and doubted by the public had shone on the red carpet today. She was even on a par with the President of White Stag.

Eryn Redgrove would certainly become famous again.

Having already thrown an olive branch to her several times, Evendim Entertainment's CEO Nathaniel Ericsson turns to the assistant beside him, "Arrange something. I still need to fight for my chance to sign her."

Eryn's appearance was also deeply imprinted on Richard Keller's heart. Listening to all the surrounding people praising her, he felt genuinely upset.

In the past few years he had never once given her a second thought. Who knew how many opportunities she had missed because of him? He had wasted both her time and her youth without any guilt and while he was busy fucking Lia Rivers, he had simply viewed Eryn as nothing but an obstacle in his way. Only in this moment did he realise how wrong he was.

Right now, she was so beautiful, so radiant, and it seemed like she could leave Grey Haven at any time.

There were also many people gossiping about how terrible the company was for playing cheap tricks and trying to prevent her from coming to the opening ceremony. The surrounding whispers made Vanessa feel extremely uncomfortable and she was even angrier when she saw the confused and jealous expression on her brother's face. "Don't tell me you're falling for her again?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I have Lia." Ric retracts his wistful gaze away from his ex but something had quietly changed in his heart. The distance between him and Eryn was getting further and further and the next two hours were a torturous baptism for the siblings.

While everyone was happily discussing their movies and chatting to one another, no one came to talk to them at all. Not even the highly nominated Lia Rivers was paid any attention.

At the front of the room though, Eryn and Director Hai were having a wonderful time with their guests and a lot of other celebrities sauntered over to say hello, curious as to know the story behind the fan's presence. The little group's cameras were full of selfies with the industry's most famous stars and they had autographed pieces of paper stashed everywhere. Even Thranduil showed his face again for a few seconds and signed for all of them without hesitation. One girl almost fainted when he approached her and Eryn sympathised with that reaction all too well. He had exactly the same affect on her.

Every single person that had come over to speak to them had immediately been charmed by Eryn and quickly became appreciative of both her actions and her attitude. They quietly wondered if the people at Grey Haven were blind to ostracise such a powerful and glittering gem when it was all just to hold up a vase with no acting skills or favourable qualities.

In their eyes, even if Lia did happen to snatch the movie queen title, she would have to rely on her own abilities to progress and when that happened, she would never be able to compete with the woman standing before them.

Separated by the crowd, Eryn suddenly glimpses a familiar figure from the corner of her eye. As if he had known exactly what she was thinking, he turns his silver head to look at her at the exact same moment and a breathtaking smile lights up his entire face. His coldness was only for outsiders, while towards her, there was nothing there but love. He winks seductively and she immediately blushes. Afraid that someone might discover their secret, Eryn withdraws her gaze from the handsome tease and carries on chatting with the person next to her.

"Eryn, are you the only one here tonight? I haven't seen your agent.." someone asks her with concern. "It might be a little bold of us to say so, but actors with power like yourself need better resources.. Is it Grey Haven..?"

"Eryn's agent has other arrangements this evening." Lee Hai immediately jumps to her rescue. Because of the situation with the fans they had needed to let Director Hai into their confidence. Although, as far as he was aware, Thranduil Lee was simply Eryn's good friend and backer and was currently acting as her manager as a favour to her. He didn't know they were actually man and wife. However, if he had mentioned that the CEO of White Stag was brokering for her, what kind of expressions would these people have?

Eryn knew that they meant no harm though and smiles warmly, "Thank you all for your concern, but I'm only slowly developing for now.."

Lia Rivers was glaring angrily from her lonely position at the back of the room. Witnessing her rival laughing and smiling with everyone like this was filling her with hatred. She clenches her fists, tempted to go over and give her a piece of her mind, when suddenly her phone vibrates.

Seeing that Ric and Vanessa were in deep discussion, she looks at it discreetly. It was a message from Arnold Mathers. _'Grey Haven is almost over.'_

His words were enough to set off a storm in her heart. _'What do you mean?'_

_'Come with me one last time and I'll deliver the RV contract to you.'_

Before she could reply, another message came through. _'Or you can choose to share you hardships with your prince charming instead. Your decision.'_

 _'See you tomorrow.'_ Lia replies decisively and then deletes the message. She didn't want to waste any more time at Grey Haven. She needed more resources and a better platform.

Judging from the situation tonight, even if Eryn wasn't in line for a prize, her reputation and popularity would go through the roof. She could no longer hesistate.

Vanessa inadvertently glances her way and quickly realises that something was very wrong with her today. Usually, Lia would talk a lot in situations like this, but now..

"Lia, are you feeling well?"

"No, I might be a little tired." Lia gives her a wan smile, afraid the siblings would catch on to something.

"I know what you're thinking, but don't worry, Eryn won't be so rampant soon. She altered the company's arrangements and then purposely tried to get close to Thranduil Lee. I will call a few reporters to start some hype and by tomorrow she will be the next artist to be banned by White Stag."

Vanessa was supremely confident that Eryn would soon regret opposing her. However, she hadn't stopped to think why no one in this circle dared to offend White Stag. Their information network was fast and accurate and within five minutes, her plan to bribe reporters and frame Eryn had already reached Thranduil's ears.

Pacing in the VIP lounge backstage, his expression becomes colder and colder. "Contact every media outlet. I want them to record any conversation they have with Grey Haven and send it to me as evidence. I also want her phone records."

"Yes, Sir."

"After that, release a statement banning Vanessa Keller before she can make a move."

It had to be said that, if he and Eryn weren't married then there was a thirty percent chance that he would have fallen into Vanessa Keller's trap; mistakenly believing that the actress was trying to establish some sort of relationship with him just for hype. This was his most despised behaviour and he might have really banned Eryn as she intended.

His icy eyes turn black with the thought. He had previously been disappointed not to be able to reveal his marriage to the world, but now he was starting to become glad of it. It was actually beneficial for him _not_ to publicise it, as it enabled him to find out exactly who had ill intentions towards his wife. 

If they had the guts to make a move on her then they would have to face the consequences.

He returns to the main gathering a few minutes later and Eryn frowns when she sees his expression. He had been missing a long time and seemed unusually pale. Was there something the matter with White Stag?

However, upon further reflection, she realised that he only ever wore that look when it came to her and guessed immediately what the problem was.

She had been too eye-catching tonight and Vanessa and the others wouldn't let go of this so easily. 

In that case then, it was time to end it.

* *

As the red carpet evening came to a close and the celebrities all started to head out, Eryn said a warm goodbye to her fans and handed them over to Nancy to take them for a meal of their choice before dropping them all off at home. 

She then had a brief farewell conversation with Lee Hai, and after promising to see one another very soon, they each went their separate ways, leaving Eryn to be escorted to the parking lot at the rear of the building by her security guard Mike.

No sooner had they got outside when they run into the party from Grey Haven.

Eryn's dress was beautiful from every angle and Vanessa's eyes were filled with jealousy and hatred. "It's really laughable how a person in your situation is able to do what you're doing right now. Having a falling out with the company is of no benefit to you at all and it won't be long before you're begging me on your knees to save you."

"Is that so?" Eryn replies indifferently. She had absolutely zero interest in talking to any of them and detours around them calmly.

Vanessa grabs her wrist in an iron grip to stop her and Mike immediately springs into action, squeezing the woman's fingers until she was forced to let go. "I have no problem breaking your arm if you touch my client again, so I'd advise you to keep your distance."

Mike's face was cold and emotionless and Vanessa could tell that he meant it, however she was too intent on taunting Eryn to pay too much attention to him. "Did you really think that you could get involved with Thranduil Lee just by relying on a set of clothes you've rented from god knows where? Stop dreaming!" She sneers mockingly, "Although, I really didn't expect you to have the guts to try. Considering your past relationship with Ric and all the drama that surrounds you, Thranduil Lee wouldn't even spare a piece of trash like you a second glance."

In Vanessa's opinion, even if Eryn was pretty and had some assets within the Redgrove family, a man of Thranduil's status would never fall in love with her at first sight.

Eryn felt like laughing and she couldn't prevent the amusement from shining through in her eyes, "Maybe you should stop being an agent Vanessa and become an author instead. That way, everyone will live according to your wishes. Perhaps you could even write a book on where to rent _custom-made_ dresses?" 

Vanessa's face twists in anger and Eryn continues, the amusement that had momentarily appeared in her topaz gaze turning dark, "I am tired of warning you not to interfere with me. As you have once again attempted to harm my reputation, you have rendered our previously agreed terms invalid, so you'll forgive me for not being merciful."

Vanessa snorts sarcastically, "And what are you going to do about it?" As far as she was concerned, even if Eryn did have some evidence, it wouldn't matter. By tomorrow morning her career would be in tatters and she was looking forward to seeing if the actress could remain so arrogant then.

She would revel in Eryn's pain and misery.

"Sis, stop it. It won't be good if we get caught by the reporters." Ric moves between them and gazes at Eryn with a troubled expression. "If you didn't want to go to the fan meeting, you could have just told me. Why are you doing this? Your actions today will affect the company's reputation."

Eryn's eyes narrow dangerously. "No, _your_ actions will affect the company's reputation. I asked you clearly if I had received an invitation but you lied through your back teeth and then purposely arranged the fan meeting so I wouldn't be able to attend! I know your thoughts are probably all on Lia Rivers so you don't even listen to what I say most of the time, but if this continues, will Grey Haven have any future?"

"Be careful when you speak!" Ric's anger immediately ignites at her words. But it was an anger that was fuelled by the surging jealousy he'd felt upon seeing how compatible she looked with Thranduil Lee and the gentle way the other man had behaved with her. "Are you going to leave Grey Haven and sign with another company? Is it Rhovanion or Evendim? How much are they paying you?"

"That's my own business. But, don't worry. I'll definitely be leaving after seeing you all suffer the consequences of your actions." She points at Vanessa cooly. "She's first."

With that, two sports cars with tinted windows suddenly pull up alongside her and without the slightest hesitation, she opens the door and gets in.

Watching the cars drive away, Lia couldn't even begin to describe how much she hated it. She bites her lip to control her emotions as Vanessa's voice sounds bitterly from beside her. "Forget it Ric, don't bother with her. If she wants to leave then let her go. But I think tomorrow's news will teach her a harsh lesson. Other than Grey Haven, who else will have her?"

Lia suddenly feels a sharp pain in her lower abdomen and pulls Ric's hand. "Vanessa is right. Let's go home."

"Ok. Why are you so pale?" Only now did he notice her.

"It's nothing. I'm just tired."

"All right, then let's go back so you can have a good rest. We still need you in top shape for the awards ceremony."

Vanessa was no longer listening and follows after the pair of them in silence. She was already excited for tomorrow's show.


	25. He Always Wins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,  
> Sorry for the delay. Not been feeling too good lately, but I'm on the mend, so back to it we go. :)  
> I hope this finds you all well. :)

To prevent the reporters from discovering their relationship, Thranduil and Eryn returned home from the Phoenix opening ceremony separately. 

However, when the car finally drops her off outside the door of the woodland manor, she finds most of the magnificent house still in darkness, with only the chandelier in the entrance hall left on to light her way.

Confused and more than a little worried, she kicks off her shoes and goes in search of Thranduil, only to discover him sitting on the sofa in front of a crackling wood fire looking dazed and much paler than usual.

Her concern for him growing, she steps up behind him on silent feet and wraps her arms around his broad shoulders, "What happened, Mr Lee?"

He lifts a hand to gently grasp the slender fingers now resting against his chest and lowers his head, sending long, silver hair tumbling into a cascade that hid his face from view. "Nothing. Perhaps I just drank too much champagne."

"Is that so?" 

When he remains silent she releases him and walks around the other side of the couch, not believing his weak excuse for even a second. "Thranduil .. I want to be your reliance and pride, not some silly little girl who can only share her happiness with you. If you feel you need to hide things from me, then it tells me that I'm too incompetent as your wife."

He frowns in distaste, a deep line settling between his thick eyebrows, "You know that's not true, Eryn."

Lifting her skirts slightly, she kneels on the luxurious rug between his feet and reaches out for him, brushing back silken strands to hold his flawless face in her hands. "Then talk to me.."

His pale eyes search hers, fearful of what her reaction would be when she found out the truth but unable to deny her right to know what those despicable people had been planning for her.

She would find out soon regardless.

With a frustrated sigh, Thranduil begins to explain everything he had discovered in regards to Vanessa Keller's plot to bribe the reporters and frame her by using him as a tool to discredit her in front of the entire industry.

The more he spoke, the angrier he became, but Eryn's expression showed no signs of surprise or distress whatsoever, only the desire to comfort her deeply unhappy husband.

"I see..." She was much calmer than he'd ever thought she would be. "No wonder she mocked me with such confidence. She even told me that I would be on my knees begging her to save me."

After being in the business for so many years, Vanessa still had more petty tricks up her sleeve than anyone Eryn had ever encountered before.

Thranduil chews the inside of his cheek, his angry expression giving way to guilt, "I'm so sorry, my darling. But without your permission, I've already sent people to deal with this matter. After all, this affects myself and White Stag also."

He was a man who clearly distinguished between business and personal matters and Eryn knew that, if not for her request, Grey Haven would have ceased to exist a long time ago. 

"It's all right, you don't have to apologise. I will wait until you've done whatever you need to do before I take my own price from her." Eryn smiles gently as though she did not care about their schemes at all, however, to Thranduil, this matter was entirely different and if she didn't know him well enough to realise that by now, then she wasn't married to him either.

If he had really been used by Vanessa to harm her, then the consequences would have been unimaginable. That was why he was truly angry.

"Don't think too much on this, Thranduil. You have the evidence to prove her wrongdoings and with your strength, this matter will be over before it has even begun." She rubs her thumb soothingly over the rise of his cheek, "I don't want you to waste your time worrying about insignificant people or things that never happened."

He leans into her loving touch, grateful for her calming presence and interjection into his foul mood. "How can I ever resist you?"

She smiles in response, looking to distract him with more pleasant topics. "You can't. And besides, your wife is really happy today... We had our first official photograph together." She releases him momentarily to search out her phone and sends the picture over to his, only to see his screen light up and reveal that he'd already set it as his background.

Surprised and shy, she leans up to press the sweetest kiss to his lips and a small smirk lifts the corners of his mouth. "You're not angry with me?"

Eryn laughs quietly at his expression of false innocence, "Hmm .. A little maybe ... But I feel that I have to be lenient with my husband's punishment simply because of the beautiful gift he left for me this afternoon."

Thranduil's cheeks dimple as his smile continues to grow. He lifts the heart-shaped pendant from her throat and examines it carefully, "I'm glad you like it. I had hoped you would."

She rests her arms along his thighs, glad to see him looking marginally more cheerful. "It's exquisite, Thranduil. Thank you."

"Anything for you..." 

Nothing on earth would ever compare to Eryn's smile and he would do whatever it took to preserve it. He would protect her from anyone who sought to harm her and no matter who they were, if they had any ill intentions towards his beloved wife, he would make them understand the very meaning of the word 'regret'.

He returns the black diamond to her warm skin and then reaches out for her, lifting her gently and taking her with him as he falls back into the sofa, firmly intending to hold her like this for the rest of the evening. "Now ... About this punishment..."

Eryn giggles breathlessly and surrenders herself over to his embrace, "What about it?"

He stretches himself out fully and draws her closer, his face alight with mischief, "I want to know what the penalty is.."

"Hmm.." Eryn leans up on an elbow and bites at her bottom lip as she contemplates, "Causing a scene at the most prestigious awards ceremony of the year is a rather serious offence, you know? However, I did promise you leniency for previous good behaviour, so..." her topaz eyes return to his, filled with ill intent, " .. I hereby sentence you to a week of cooking..."

"That's not much of a punishme..."

".... _naked_..."

Thranduil raises a brow, caught somewhere between shock and amusement at his bashful wife's unexpected wickedness.

She had become quite the handful these past few weeks and he had to admit, he was loving every second of it.

A smug grin plasters his lips as he remembers her previous reaction to his nakedness, "I think that would bother you far more than it would bother me, Eryn."

"Is that so?" Slender fingers brush beneath the lengths of his hair to unclip his bow tie, "Then prove it.."

She pointedly slides the strip of silk from around his collar and tosses it aside and Thranduil's eyes immediately darken in challenge, "You think that I won't do it?"

Eryn smirks when she sees the emergence of the domineering aura that he usually kept subdued around her and trembles in excitement and anticipation; "Oh, I'm fully counting on the fact that you _**will**_ , Mr _I-never-back-down-from-a-challenge_ Lee.."

The indomitable energy that surrounds him continues to mount under her provocation and his gaze smoulders like icy embers as it burns into hers.

So, his wife wanted to play with the big CEO did she? Well, he was only too happy to oblige..

He shifts beneath her, his nimble fingers already unfastening his fitted waistcoat, "I hope you don't regret it.."

Eryn raises a brow, faking an air of indifference to perfection despite the treacherous pounding of her heart, "Hardly .. I've been wanting to rip this suit off you all evening.."

"You don't like it?" 

"Quite the opposite." In fact, her need for him had been growing more and more unbearable for weeks now and she could no longer concentrate on anything else, especially when he was looking at her like this.

He leans up to shrug out of the first two garments and her temperature soars. Unable to resist the urge she'd had since the opening ceremony, she reaches out for the buttons of his shirt, desperate to explore the incredible body she knew lay hidden just beneath. 

Thranduil smirks in triumph when he sees the darkness of intent clouding his wife's starving gaze, "Touching wasn't part of the deal, Eryn.. Only cooking.." He playfully bats her hand away and rises to his feet, her small noise of protest only serving to increase his amusement; "You really should learn to negotiate better.."

He tosses his discarded shirt into her lap and then unbuckles his belt, his movements slow, deliberate, tormenting, leaving her panting for more and unable to think straight when he finally removes his trousers and reveals the muscled rise of his thighs.

Thoroughly enjoying teasing her like this, he straightens up before her in nothing more than a pair of very tight fitting boxer shorts and feels extremely pleased with himself when he sees the expression of need etched all over her beautiful face, " _Hungry,_ darling?"

Eryn couldn't speak, couldn't move, couldn't even breathe. She could only watch, heart pounding in her ears as he strides elegantly towards the kitchen without a care in the world, his silver hair a tumbling cascade that swayed over his broad shoulders as he moved.

He pauses at the door with his back to her, giving her an incredible view of his perfect ass and then an even better one when, in the blink of an eye, he slips out of his boxer shorts and throws them back to her too, "I never lose, Eryn.."

He disappears into the kitchen with a satisfied grin and Eryn stares after him in amazement, the sight of him naked and silhouetted by firelight now ingrained into her memory forever.

A dazed and dreamy smile suddenly crosses her lips and despite the feverish burn setting her aching body all aflame, she couldn't regret provoking him at all.

In fact, if this was losing, she never wanted to win.

* *

Across town, Vanessa was pacing in her apartment, waiting in anticipation for the show to begin.

Over the course of her career, she had heard a lot about Thranduil Lee, and any actress that had tried to come close to him and make use of his fame, well... He had never shown any mercy to her.

A single sentence from him could determine the future of anyone in this circle and it was because of this absolute strength and power that he had become an iceberg and the rumours about him were practically nil.

Those reckless female artists had already moved on to other professions.

However, a man like him had tacitly agreed to the accidental matching of Eryn's evening gown and had even requested to take a photo with her. There seemed to be a deeper meaning behind this, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

Stimulated by pressure from all sides, Vanessa was too focused on trying to frame Eryn to delve too deeply into Thranduil Lee's intentions and it was because of this error of judgement that it became the perfect opportunity for the king of showbusiness to do something for his wife.

Refreshing the trending lists for what felt like the millionth time that night, Eryn's name finally appears and Vanessa's heart skips a beat as she scrambles to click on the link. 

Just as she was starting to get excited she suddenly realises that the headlines were nothing at all like she had expected and her stomach rises into her throat.

'The company with the most lack of conscience in the acting industry once again sets its hand against its own artists.'

'A timeline of lies: Agent Vanessa Keller fabricates the facts in plot for Eryn Redgrove scandal.'

'Eryn Redgrove cheated once again - Mastermind is the older sister of her former fiancé.'

The news was spreading like wildfire, but Vanessa didn't even have time to look further before her phone began to explode.

Every media outlet appeared to have received some kind of warning beforehand, something that would leave them with zero hesistation in reporting the truth even if they had to go against Grey Haven to do so.

Vanessa had bribed many of them in her quest to harm Eryn, but in the end she herself was the one who had just become the target of a full scale media attack.

The whole story was written out in full, creating a huge storm of reaction on every website and forum as soon as it was revealed. There were even anonymous posts that made public Vanessa's personal number and phone records, not to mention several audio clips of her discussing the set-up with various reporters, one of which was now threatening to confront her face-to-face.

The press had also begun to analyse all of her previous actions since Behind The Scenes was filmed and it soon became apparent that everything she had done had purely been to target Eryn Redgrove and ruin her career.

Within the space of an hour, she had been labelled as the most black-hearted and underhanded manager to ever grace the entertainment industry and Grey Haven's Public Relations Department didn't even have time to mobilise before her reputation had become a forgone conclusion.

Because this matter was related to White Stag, every media corporation on the planet was seizing hold of the story; doing their utmost to unearth new evidence and publish it at the first possible moment. In fact, it seemed as though every reporter worth his salt was actively engaged in following this scandal.

The comments on social networks were equally as damaging.

"This is digusting. How can a company get away with treating someone like this? She should be arrested."

"When Richard Keller started his affair with Lia Rivers, he cheated Eryn's youth. Now his sister is trying to ruin her career! How can they be so shameless?"

"Such a good little actress. Those people at Grey Haven are really blind."

"Eryn, get out of that place fast!"

Close to fainting, Vanessa shuts down the computer and stumbles into the bathroom to wash her face with cold water. But it was too late. Those comments would be burned into her mind for all eternity and nothing she did would remove them now.

Beyond furious, she slams her fist into the wall and screams until her voice turns hoarse. "Eryn, you fucking slut!!!"

She didn't know what tricks the actress had played behind her back, nor did she believe that Eryn had the ability to make Thranduil Lee her backer. But if it wasn't for her, how could she herself have fallen into such a sorry state today?

By the time her brother sent someone to pick her up the next morning, Vanessa was bordering on hysterical.

Ric had been on the phone since the news had broken, trying desperately to deal with the massive fallout surrounding the scandal, but without much success. He hangs up on yet another fruitless call as his livid-looking sister walks in, "Ness, I've checked. It wasn't Eryn who did this."

"Oh? Could it be that Thranduil Lee would personally help her!?" Vanessa knocks a stack of papers from his desk and sends them scattering to the floor. It was like she had gone mad. "Idiot!!"

Ignoring her brother's words, she takes out her phone and dials Eryn's number with trembling hands, "I know it was you who did this, you little bitch! I didn't expect you to be so capable!"

Eryn's voice sounds calmly from the other end of the line. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Vanessa was becoming more and more deranged. She wanted to rip the actress apart. "It was _you_ who used some dirty means to convince the media to report these things about me, so..."

"So you accidentally exposed your own plot against me?" 

Eryn's calm enquiry was filled with amusement and Vanessa breaks completely, "You _knew_! You already knew!"

"Vanessa, the only person responsible for this is yourself. If you hadn't planned to ruin me, how could your schemes have been exposed?" Without waiting for a response, Eryn hangs up the phone. She had far better things to do with her time then argue with the raving lunatic that was Vanessa Keller.

The battle had only just begun and the other party already couldn't take it anymore?

Compared to what Eryn had suffered at Grey Haven over the years, this incident wasn't very much at all.

"The evidence of Vanessa illegally deducting your salary in the past seems to have just fallen into the hands of the media." Nancy swipes her phone gleefully, "Let's see how arrogant she is now.."

Eryn was in far too much of a good mood to be affected by the call and simply smiles. "My contract is still with Grey Haven and Vanessa isn't finished just yet. Her and the others still might make a move, so we can't afford to let our guard down."

Vanessa had been in this industry for years and wouldn't be so easily defeated. She was only temporarily out of control. When she calmed down she might still think of a way to clear her name so Eryn would have to ensure she was prepared for the ultimate counterattack.

Nancy snorts incredulously. "Aren't you forgetting something? Your beloved Mr Lee has yet to give a substantive response. Do you really think he's just going to stop there and let this whole thing go?"

With Thranduil's degree of affection for Vanessa Keller, it was unlikely.

She turns her head to gaze thoughtfully at the beautiful man who was just visible through the crack in the study door, "We have to wait for the last moment to reap the greatest benefits." Nancy was right. He would let Vanessa suffer a little before moving in for the kill. So she would have to be ready to attack when he did.

"I say the big Boss loves you too much. The way he protects you is really enviable." Nancy winks mischievously, "Did you save the world in a previous life?"

Eryn smiles gently as she studies his handsome profile while he was talking on the phone. Of course she could feel his love. Now more than ever. He had always made sure of it since the very beginning of their relationship and she accepted it gladly. Only when she was with him could she truly be herself.

"Nancy. Prepare all evidence purely related to Vanessa. As soon as Thranduil makes his move I want it on every major media site."

Picking up her cell phone, Eryn also types out a quick message to Miranda.

_'Get ready.'_

* *

After Eryn had hung up on her, Vanessa seemed to lose her soul.

Grey Haven's Public Relations didn't dare tackle this and she didn't know who else to beg. She had been forced into a corner with no way out.

"Sis, pull yourself together." Her lack of reaction was making Ric even more nervous. "Although the internet is out of my control for now, it's only the latest gossip. It'll all blow over eventually."

Ric rises to his feet to make her a cup of coffee, "I'll send someone to find out Thranduil Lee's whereabouts. As long as we explain this to him carefully, he..."

"Thranduil Lee?" Vanessa tears herself from her anxious brooding, "You think you can track down and get a hold of Thranduil Lee just like that? Do you have any idea how impossible it is to meet that man? You may as well try and get an audience with Zeus or ...or Odin... " She shakes her head at her brother's stupidity, "No. Now things have come to this point, there's nothing more we can do."

Ric places the drink in front of her, not willing to give up just yet, "Well, it's like you just said, then. Thranduil Lee is impossible to come into contact with. So why would he care about trifling news such as this? Perhaps he doesn't care about it at all."

According to Ric's information, White Stag still hadn't responded to this matter. It could be that their mighty CEO didn't care less and thought the entire situation beneath him. They were simply running scared of Eryn's bluff.

"Is it possible?"

Vanessa clutches her mug and calms down a little. Ric was right. As long as Thranduil Lee didn't concern himself too much with the news this time, she would still have room to struggle. And after the limelight had eventually passed, she would find a way to deal with Eryn.

Yes, she couldn't be rash or anxious. In the entertainment business, this kind of thing would be forgotten quickly. It wasn't over yet.

However, Vanessa's new found confidence didn't last for long, nor did she have chance to wait for Thranduil to ignore her.

Within the next hour, an official declaration was posted on White Stag's own website.

_'On behalf of our CEO Thranduil Oropherion Lee and acclaimed artist Miss Eryn Redgrove, we, the company, will officially pursue the legal responsibilities of all those who fabricate lies and state false rumour to the press. White Stag also formally demands that Grey Haven Entertainment pay due consideration when conducting any further correspondence with the media and henceforth behaves in a manner that is expected of a legitimate Brokerage Agency within the industry. White Stag and its subsidiaries shall also reject any future commercial cooperation with Grey Haven and its Artist Director Vanessa Keller and states for the record that the consequences of any further indignities brought about by Grey Haven shall be severe.'_

Sure enough, Thranduil Lee despised being used as a tool for hype.

This was the first time he had officially made such a statement through White Stag's legal department and the entire industry witnessed his absolute determination to clear up this matter.

As renowned, Thranduil's actions were swift and decisive and it proved once again why he was king. If someone dared to have designs against him, they would be discovered immediately and expelled from the entertainment circle or worse. Vanessa was a prime example.

The statement completely announced the end of her career as a manager and her name would now disappear from showbusiness forever. No one called out personally by White Stag could survive.

They hadn't been impartial either and pointed the finger directly at her and Grey Haven. As soon as the offical press release went public, it hit number one across all website trending lists and countless threads were cheering for White Stag's dominance.

"This is why they're the top company in the business. Now they've made a move, Vanessa Keller won't be able to lie her way out."

"No one will dare work with her in future. And no artist in their right mind would take her on either or they'll be doomed along with her."

"The media are reporting that she got fired from her company overseas because she was caught playing underhanded tricks there too. I wonder what they were."

"It's too funny that she's ended up like this after all she's done and I'm glad to see the entertainment industry being cleared up a little. I fully support White Stag and Eryn."

Vanessa didn't dare look at the comments online. She locked herself in her office and smashed everything she could while cursing Eryn repeatedly.

Her life was over. Everyone knew what she'd done and no matter how she tried to tell it, it would never be washed clean.

"Ness, open up the door. We'll think of something. What's the use in doing this to yourself?" Ric knocks on the door again and tries to coax her.

Vanessa laughs wildly, "Is there any way to solve this?"

She didn't know what else she could do other than be an agent. She was used to travelling around the world and living the high life; wearing branded shoes with branded bags. Now she had lost everything, how could she bear it?

Ric sighs. Just as he was about to continue persuading her, the door opens.

"Ric, I can only rely on you. You're right, I can't go on like this. Call Eryn and beg her to come back to you. As long as she's willing to speak up for me at a press conference, I still have room to turn this around."

"I..." 

Ric suddenly didn't know what to say.

If he had just stayed with Eryn in the first place, none of this would have happened.

Vanessa didn't even wait for his reply before taking out her phone and dialling Eryn's number. It was like she was clutching on to the last ray of hope she believed she had. 

The moment the call connected she began to sob. "I was wrong, I know I was wrong. Eryn, help me."

Eryn's voice was cold on the other end of the line, "How can I help you?"

"Just help me clarify to the public. Tell them that it's all a misunderstanding and I'll agree to any conditions you have. You love Ric don't you? I'll remove Lia from the company immediately and you and he can be together again. I'll also give you all the resources in Grey Haven, okay?"

Vanessa's arrogance had been completely stripped from her. She was no longer an award winning agent, she was pitiful.

"If you still feel that's not enough, you can ask for anything!"

Eryn laughs softly, "That's not a deal that interests me in the slightest and besides, you have no bargaining chips left to negotiate with me. It's like I told you before, perhaps you should be an author so that everyone will live according to your wishes. Ric won't, neither will Lia and you must be crazy if you think I'm ever going to help the woman who tried to ruin me on multiple occasions and have me sexually assaulted. You didn't even stop to think about what that would do to me for the rest of my life. You're a vile and despicable person and you deserve everything that comes to you and only have yourself to blame for it. No one else."

Vanessa begins to wilt, the other woman's voice burning into her ears, "There's no misunderstanding to clarify. Everything that's been reported today is the truth and if our roles were reversed and everything had worked out as you'd planned, would you be saving me from being attacked by the media and losing my career? I doubt it. That was your intention all along. You even told me I'd beg you to save me. You were just too arrogant to see that you'd be the one doing the begging."

Eryn takes a deep breath and it felt like a release, "You're pleading with me because you're not willing to accept this. You want to make a comeback, but you still hate me in your heart and it would only be a matter of time before you went back on your words and tried to harm me again. I won't help you. In fact, I have only one thing left to do to cancel out all the disgusting things you've done to me and then we'll each go our separate ways."

Vanessa hears the sound of the line being disconnected and the phone slips from her hand. She couldn't hear Ric's voice at all. Only Eryn's words continued to echo in her mind.

She was finished.

There was nothing she could do now to turn the tables. She'd lost everything.

But what she truly couldn't face was still to come. An hour later the board of directors convened an emergency meeting and demanded Ric and Vanessa's attendance. In order to prevent a direct conflict with White Stag they removed Vanessa from all duties and fired her from the company.

Vanessa glares at each of them, laughing coldly as she tears the termination notice to shreds in front of them. "Abandoning the ship to protect the fleet? You're all delusional!"

"Ness, this isn't the time to be emotional. You're as clear as the rest of us on the strength of White Stag. We have to do this for the sake of the company's overall situation." Ric gazes around pointedly at the other board members and they all take the hint and begin to file out of the room. As soon as they had disappeared, he attempts to comfort his sister. "Look, you came back here to help me and I appreciate that, but no one expected things to turn out this way. Why don't you go abroad for a while and have a relaxing vacation. When the spotlight has passed, I'll bring you back."

Vanessa stares at him in outrage, "But .. I'm your _sister_!"

"I recognise that, Ness. And I'm on your side."

She snorts derisively, "You think I'm as easy to lie to as those women of yours? Eryn was right about you. As soon as something bad happens you do everything you can to worm yourself out of it and you don't care who you have to trample in the process. Well, you'll never succeed. White Stag named me as a Director of Grey Haven. Even if you kick me out, they won't let you go. Other than Eryn, everyone in the company will be affected including you and Lia Rivers and I'll be staying right here to see how that works out for you both."

Ric's temper begins to flare and he opens his mouth to retort when his phone rings. He answers with a snap of annoyance, "What is it?"

The more he heard, the wider his eyes become and he stares at Vanessa horrified. It was as though he was looking at a complete stranger. "Ok. Got it."

He hangs up the call and immediately opens the internet, his face pale. He turns the phone around to allow her to see the articles, "You really did arrange to have Eryn sexually assaulted?"

Vanessa gazes at the screen in shock. The trending list was filled with headlines regarding all her vile actions towards Eryn and the main focus of them all was her plan to have the actress drugged and taken advantage of by a member of the Behind The Scenes filming crew. There was even evidence provided including phone records, a private email and an interview with the cameraman himself which stated how much she had paid him to do it.

As if that wasn't enough, there was evidence of the fraudulent video that had been used to gain Lia Rivers admission into the cast and even bodycam footage uploaded showing the threats Vanessa had made towards Eryn at the end of the Phoenix festival's opening ceremony. The video was filmed from the perspective of the actress's bodyguard and Vanessa didn't know what to say. She'd had no idea that Eryn's personal security wore pinhole cameras.

"I think it's best if you _do_ go abroad. And quickly. This will soon become a police matter and there won't be anything I can do to protect you then."

Vanessa's eyes fill with tears of desperation, "I did it all for you!"

Ric couldn't believe it, he shakes his head and backs away from her, "No. You did that for _you_."

He had never thought he would see the day when the only person who told him the truth would be the person he had cheated most.

Little did he know then just how much that realisation would come back to haunt him. 


	26. Under Suspicion

In the days that followed, the scandal continued to rage out of control in the media.

As Vanessa had so accurately predicted, Eryn was the only one not affected by the whole affair and had, in fact, become all the more famous because of it.

White Stag had also solidified the position of its emperor, effectively killing two birds with one stone.

Inside this tranquil domain, Thranduil leans back in his throne, his pale eyes sweeping across the reply from his darling wife. _'I'm at our coffee shop.'_

The corners of his mouth curl into a loving smile and he immediately closes his files and grabs his jacket before leaving the office.

His secretary gazes at him in confusion when he sees his boss already heading out; "Director Lee... Sir...you still have a meeting this evening.." 

"Postpone until next week." Thranduil steps into the elevator without a backward glance. In his eyes, there was nothing in the world more important than Eryn.

Driving quickly through the darkening city, he soon arrives at their usual meeting place and spots his wife there waiting from him in the private booth on the second floor. For some reason she was wearing metal-framed glasses and had changed her hair, but even this couldn't hide how thoroughly depressed she looked.

Placing two mugs of frothy coffee on to the table, he slides into the seat next to her with a concerned frown, "What's the matter, my love?"

Eryn gives him a wan smile in greeting; "I came by the company to see you.."

Thranduil raises a brow. That explained her attempt at disguise at least. "So why didn't you come up?"

"Because when I pulled into the parking lot, I heard some employees gossiping that you were having trouble with the board because of me. Is that true?"

Thranduil sighs. White Stag had mentioned Eryn's name in their official statement, which had been his intention all along, but the board of directors hadn't felt it necessary and had argued that banning Vanessa Keller and warning Grey Haven had been enough.

After all, the outside world weren't to know Eryn was the CEO's wife.

He wraps his arm around her shoulders reassuringly, "You don't need to worry about these things, Eryn. I can settle such trivial matters easily."

No matter what rumours she heard, he didn't want her thinking too much about them, "Most don't know of our marriage, so it's only natural for them to have an opinion."

Her eyes search his, filled with anxiety; "I know that, Thranduil. But I don't want to be a burden to you. I realise that you just want to help me, but sometimes I would prefer to be your umbrella instead."

Thranduil stares at her dumbfounded and her face instantly burns hot with embarrassment, "I know what I'm saying is laughable. You're the mighty CEO of White Stag and you don't need me. I just wish I could protect you too, is all."

He didn't know what to say. Except for her, no one in his life had ever said such words to him and it left him caught somewhere between heartache and wanting her more than ever.

He takes a deep breath to calm his conflicting emotions and holds her to him all the tighter; "You're never a burden to me, Eryn. And I will always need you. Only with you do I feel happy and at peace and I wish you could see that."

She sighs and rests her head against his shoulder, not really knowing how to explain why she still felt their marriage was so unequal, especially when he had always done everything he could to show her that wasn't the case and that he himself had never once viewed it otherwise.

The problem rested entirely with her. She knew that. And only she could rectify it.

Thranduil presses a gentle kiss into her hair, desperate to banish whatever unnecessary thoughts were plaguing her confidence again; "You know, I don't have to go into the office again until Monday.. So I was thinking; you and me, roaring fire, take-out, terrible movies, lots of cuddling.."

Despite her worry, Eryn couldn't help but smile at the perfect image he was conjuring for her. She tilts her chin to look up at him; "You mean I get you to myself all weekend?"

Thranduil murmurs in response, unable to stop himself from taking advantage of the soft lips now within easy reach; "Hmm.. What _will_ you do with me?"

She shivers with pleasure of the contact, his kiss always enough to send her heart racing out of control; "I'm sure I can think of _something_.."

"Is that so?" He rubs her back soothingly, glad to see her looking marginally happier than she had a few moments ago; "You know, the holidays are coming up in a few weeks, so I was also thinking that you might like to run wild with my bank account and decorate the entire house for the occasion?"

Eryn blinks back at him in surprise; "You don't have decorations already?"

Thranduil takes a sip of his coffee and shakes his head; "No. I usually spend the festive season working and on the rare occasion that I don't, I go home to the family estate, so there was never really any need before. But now that I have you, I fully intend to change that and celebrate properly. So, what do you say?"

Eryn smiles softly, her eyes filling with emotion; "I'd like that very much. I haven't had a traditional Christmas since I was a little girl."

Thranduil reaches for her hand in silent support. He very much wanted to ask her about it, but he couldn't bear to see her sad again, especially when he had only just managed to cheer her up. 

Instead he makes a mental note to speak to Nancy on this matter as soon as possible whilst vowing to do all he could to make the holidays as special as possible for her. "Are you ready to go home then, Mrs Lee? I took the liberty of collecting you a few catalogues to look at for ideas."

Eryn nods, clutching his warm fingers as she rises to her feet. He always knew how to make her feel better and for the first time ever she was actually looking forward to the holidays.

What's more. She knew exactly what she would be getting him.

* *

The official press release from White Stag had caused quite a commotion within the industry and Ric had barely slept all weekend while trying to deal with the fallout and the dissatisfaction of the company's upper echelons.

Not only was Eryn getting lots of attention from the outside world, the scandal also thrust Grey Haven firmly into the spotlight, but to a far more detrimental effect. Even though they had publicly announced Vanessa Keller's removal, it had no impact whatsoever and many of their shareholders were now pulling out.

None of them saw much hope for Richard Keller.

"Sir, the new signing has arrived for your meeting."

"Do I look like I'm in the mood to meet with a rookie?" Ric stands abruptly and throws a file across the room before glaring at his petrified looking secretary.

The woman clears her throat nervously. "No, Sir. But it's the young artist your sister signed."

"Fine. Send her in!" Ric runs his hand through his hair in frustration. The heavens could not be so cruel to him. Seeing as Eryn was so red she was about to become purple, he would have to create another in her image. Only then would he be able to resolve this current crisis.

He sinks back into his chair as his secretary ushers the girl into his office and closes the door behind her; "What's your name?"

The young woman was visibly excited. "Scarlet, Sir. Scarlet Miller."

Ric nods to himself and makes a note on a scrap piece of paper; "Good. I will assign a manager to you by tomorrow. From now on, you will be the company's sole focus so I want all your details before you leave. You can ask the secretary for the relevant forms on your way out. Prepare yourself well because I guarantee that you'll be filming a show by the end of the month."

Scarlet grins, her blue eyes shining with happiness; "Thank you, Director Keller!"

She seemed so young and naive and the shadow of Eryn could vaguely be seen in her, but Ric knew it was nothing more than a pale imitation on the surface. He dismisses her and watches her leave, the image of Eryn becoming clearer within his mind. 

When he had first met her, she had also been filled with all the same youthful innocence as that rookie, so why was she so cold and ruthless now?

He contemplates it for a few minutes and then gets to his feet to make himself some coffee, unable to find the answer.

Instead, he would simply have to strike while the iron was hot and devote all his energy into creating a much younger version of her to take advantage of her current popularity. It was the only option he had left now.

He was formulating a plan to do just that when Lia storms into his office. She had heard about his meeting with the rookie already and was less than impressed. "Are you really going to nurture another Eryn?"

Ric looks up from his papers and gazes at her seriously; "It's the best way to solve this situation."

"And have you even stopped to think about the consequences? What if she turns her back on you like Eryn did?" She throws herself on to the couch like a petulant child, "Why don't you think about how to push me instead?"

Ric gazes at her stunned, unable to understand how she could ever ask such a ridiculous question of him; "Why are you so ignorant?"

She dismisses his words with an irritable flick of a wrist; "Oh, wake up! The only person left by your side is me!" Her eyes turn cold as she glares at him, "Your sister is right though. You only think about yourself. I should've seen right through you when you gave up on Eryn so easily."

"Enough!!" Ric slams the table in fury, "I gave up on Eryn for _you_! How much have I sacrificed to be with you!?"

"Then you should use all the resources of Grey Haven to support me!"

Ric was deeply shocked at both her stupidity and her greed. What made it worse was he knew the latter had been entirely caused by him. "If this continues, I won't even be able to protect my own position, so how can I support you?"

Their quarrel grew more and more heated and from the empty room next door, Scarlet could hear every single word. A cold smile twists her young face as she slowly finishes filling in the forms that the secretary had given her and as soon as the CEO's office falls silent, she slips out, sure to remember every single word.

* *

Ever since Eryn's lounge had been given over to the rookies she had avoided going to the company. Regardless, she was sure that they wouldn't give her any worthwhile itineraries even if she did. All of the endorsements and work she was currently undertaking were all discreetly arranged for her by Thranduil as her temporary manager.

In addition to that, the scandal surrounding her and Vanessa was still being discussed and any appearance at Grey Haven would only fuel the speculation further.

With the Phoenix Awards night drawing so close, Eryn thought it much better to lay low.

Lia however, didn't think so.

She thought that Eryn was purposely staying away to make Ric feel sorry for her and look for her and the paranoid jealousy ate away at her heart.

The feeling only intensified after her fight with him and she quickly dials Eryn's number, making sure to record the call; "I want to see you _now_!"

Eryn laughs softly down the line. She found Lia's arrogance deeply amusing. "You forgot to say the magic word. Besides, why would I ever agree? The less I see of you, the better."

Lia bites down her retort and broaches the subject of Scarlet, secretly hoping that Eryn would come in and put a stop to it; "The company is in chaos. Vanessa has left and Ric is busy nurturing someone to replace you and use your fame. With all of Grey Haven's resources behind her, she won't even need any acting skills to become famous. And when she does, things will become difficult."

"Hmm.. Sounds familiar don't you think?" Eryn's sarcasm was clear in her tone; "I'm not at all interested in anything that's happening at Grey Haven. Ric can do what he wants. I couldn't care less."

Lia frowns. The conversation was not going at all the way she had expected; "How is it that _you_ can act so arrogant and blasé these days? You think you can challenge Grey Haven with your strength?" When Eryn doesn't respond, she continues to goad her; "I was right wasn't I? You found a way out long ago.. That's why you kept shouting about making a comeback. You climbed into someone's bed didn't you? I heard Director Howe of Anórien has been chasing you for ages. Did you sleep with him?"

She smirks, waiting with baited breath to catch Eryn's confession on record, but her rival's answer caught her completely by surprise.

"I'm not like you, Lia. I could never use my body to make a transaction. But each to their own."

Eryn immediately hangs up. She couldn't be bothered in the slightest to continue a conversation with the likes of Lia Rivers. In that woman's warped mind, anything was normal.

"Lia again?"

Nancy smiles from the doorway and Eryn nods, noticing the documents in her assistant's hands; "Are those from the production team?"

"Yes. Lee Hai sent over the full script and all the filming arrangements. I've checked through them and there's no problems, however... " Nancy hands the file over with an apologetic grimace, "Ric has asked for you to go to the company."

Eryn thinks of Lia's tone just now and then sighs, "Very well. Let's get it over and done with."

She was not interested in seeing him at all and just wanted to start filming as soon as possible so she could stay away from all the internal conflicts going on at Grey Haven.

What could he even want to see her for? Had Lia complained to him again?

Eryn shakes off her depressing thoughts and uses the drive time to look over the script instead.

All too quickly the car pulls into the Grey Haven parking lot and Eryn looks up at the building she had once called home, finding it all unfamiliar and somewhat hostile to her now. Even more so when she sees the tall, youthful woman waiting for her at the top of the steps.

Nancy frowns when she too spots her, "Is that the rookie that Vanessa hired to piggy-back your fame?"

Eryn doesn't answer but continues to assess the girl steadily as she draws closer.

Scarlet had originally prepared a lot of words that she wanted to say to Eryn, but upon seeing the actress's calm and gentle temperament, she hesitates; "Miss Redgrove, I'm the newcomer that the company is preparing to nurture. My name is Scarlet Miller."

Eryn clearly recalled seeing her that day in the lounge; "I remember you."

The chess piece in Ric's hand.

"I have something to tell you..." She glances at Nancy, then steps forward and lowers her voice; "Earlier today, Director Keller and Lia Rivers had a big argument and said many things about you. I can help you keep an eye on them as long as you can introduce me to Director Hai."

"You want to work with him?" Eryn smiles noncommittally. This girl possessed a scheming mind that few had at her age. "I couldn't care less about their movements. Nothing in this industry comes for free and if you want something then you have to be prepared to work hard for it yourself. I can't help you. Even if Ric Keller wants to train new people to replace me, it's not my concern."

Scarlet immediately lowers her head in embarassment. "Oh .. Okay...I'm.. I'm sorry..."

Eryn calmly sidesteps her and carries on her way, leaving the young woman staring after her in amazement. If she could use such methods to gain opportunities at such a tender age, it could easily be ascertained that she was neither simple or innocent. They would certainly be seeing one another again in the future.

For the time being however, she would have to wait. Eryn had bigger fish to fry.

As soon as the secretary announces her arrival, Ric straightens up and watches as she walks into his office. She was dressed more elegantly than before, but her eyes were no longer gentle. A wave of anger rises in his heart; "Well? What do you have to say for yourself? You haven't bothered to show up to the company in days!"

Eryn shrugs, her tone cold and indifferent; "Everyone here is busy preparing for Lia to win the Phoenix Award. Do you require me to come and watch? I'm not as bored as you might think."

Thranduil had already arranged her next opportunity; a commercial endorsement for a French perfume. She would be going overseas soon but before that she wanted to buy a little more time to herself.

"Nancy helped me negotiate an advertisement. I'm also preparing to shoot with Lee Hai." Eryn would sooner not have told him, but she didn't want him interfering and causing a hindrance to her work.

"Nancy negotiated? Does she even have that ability?" Ric snorts. He didn't believe her, but other than Nancy, who else would help her?

"Her ability was good enough for me to win Best Actress. You have a habit of thinking that people just forget their skills after a few years of retirement, Director Keller. Besides, the endorsement will only help the company's plummeting reputation, so it would be beneficial for you not to question me on it. Anyway, if there's nothing else, I'll be leaving."

Ric quickly looks at the time. It was almost lunch. He was just about to ask Eryn to stay when his secretary calls him; "Director, the car from Anórien Corporation is outside the company again."

He suddenly remembers Lia's words. There had to be someone behind Eryn. If it wasn't the Redgrove family, it was either RV, Evendim or Anórien.

Sure enough, she'd had the courage to go against him simply because she'd already found her next home.

"Are you in such a rush to see John Howe? What kind of benefits did Anórien give you that made you so impatient that you would openly discuss it in _my_ company!?"

She pretended to be so innocent when she broke up with him. Now she had turned it around and was once again a rising star within the entertainment industry. Not only did agencies such as Anórien and Evendim want her, even Thranduil Lee had his eye on her.

His guilt over being with Lia Rivers pains him anew and he wishes he could have seen Eryn more clearly earlier.

"Your imagination is getting more and more creative. And that's saying something." Eryn's expression was as cold as ice. She required neither his understanding or his trust. She leaves the office without another word, not wanting to stay around him a second longer than was necessary.

Ric immediately jumps out of his seat to chase after her; "Is that all you have to say to me?" Only now was he beginning to realise how worthless he was in Eryn's heart. While they were together, Director Howe had tried to poach her on several occasions. Had they hooked up at that time?

"Eryn, you're an even bigger slut than I imagined!"

Eryn whirls around on the stairs to face him, her topaz eyes flashing dangerously; "You will pay for that. Grey Haven is not far from destruction now and you will become nothing; destitute, just like your sister."

Ric's heart skips a beat. During the past few months, Eryn had proved numerous times that she was not someone to be trifled with. Ever since he had left her waiting at the Registry Office he had never been able to hurt her and in the end he'd been the one to bear the severe consequences of trying. Now even Vanessa had gone. If Eryn made things difficult for him now, it could be catastrophic.

He must have been crazy to say that..

"Eryn... Wait!"

He calls after her, but it was too late. Before he could even catch her up again, she had left him far behind.

She pushes open the door to the parking lot and almost bumps straight into Director Howe of Anórien. He had been thinking a lot about her appearance on the red carpet the other night and had come over to invite her to dinner.

"Thank you, CEO Howe. But I still have an urgent appointment to get to, I'm so sorry."

The Director could only nod his head in a gentlemanly manner and watch helplessly as she left. He was just about to drive off when Scarlet Miller ran to his car; "Do you want to sign Eryn Redgrove? If she doesn't agree, could you consider me?"

At first glance, she and Eryn were somewhat similar.

He fully rolls down the window to get a good look at her. Compared to Eryn, she was much weaker, but her courage and youth could be her advantage. Perhaps she really could replace Eryn, but to nurture her would require a lot of time and effort.

He still wanted Eryn more.

* *

By the time Eryn got home, Thranduil was already there and had been reading through contracts for her for the past two hours.

Judging by the current situation, it would only be a matter of time before she left Grey Haven and before that happened, they needed to be fully prepared.

Seeing this beautiful man working so hard for her, Eryn's heart was filled love. She walks up behind him and gently wraps her arms around his shoulders; "Stop looking.."

"I can't. These agencies must be compared well. After you leave Grey Haven, your next step will be critical for you." Thranduil contemplates for a long moment and then plucks one out to hand it to her.

The contract was for the Anduin Star Plan.

Eryn had thought that he would let her choose a company of Anórien or Rhovanion's level, she hadn't ever expected him to look at Anduin.

Compared to the top companies in the industry such as White Stag and Imladris, there was still a huge gap, but the artists of Anduin were all very powerful and the works they released won many awards. The company had a strong reputation and a near constant growth.

However, with Eryn's current level, joining Anduin seemed to be a little difficult.

"Anduin wants to sign me?"

Thranduil shakes his head, "No. I just have the intention to cooperate. You need to fight for it. I'll help you fight for it."

Her husband's plans were always reassuring. Lia wanted the RV contract and he seemed to have heard already that Scarlet Miller had approached Anórien, so he discounted both and encouraged her to take an even higher path and a much bigger stage.

Eryn smiles gratefully; "Very well. I'll listen to you. It's just that you've been working at the company all day and then when you come home you look at contracts for me. I feel sorry for you."

"Then you should compensate your hard working husband yourself, Mrs Lee." Without waiting for a reply, he pulls her into his arms and kisses her.

He would be her exclusive broker and turn her into an international superstar if it was the last thing he did.

* *

As Thranduil had organised Eryn's advertising schedule in France, he arranged the plane to go with her. Not only would he be able to relax a little while working, but he could also accompany his precious wife and take good care of her.

At this stage, they all needed to replenish some energy.

After all, the Phoenix Awards night was fast approaching and the media and entertainment sites were all filled with a constant stream of celebrity news. Vanessa's scandal was swiftly becoming a thing of the past. In this circle there were many fights between the public and the dark and for the sake of their own careers, some people would use all kinds of methods to promote themselves.

However, as Eryn would only be a guest of honour this time, she wasn't affected at all and this rare moment of peace was something she was entirely grateful for.

Lia Rivers on the other hand, was racking her brains on how to become the most glorious star on the night. Something that Nancy was quick to point out while helping Eryn with her luggage.

"Ric arranged a show for that newcomer. I heard that Lia went crazy and marched into his office to cause a scene."

"Is that so?" Eryn foldes her pyjamas indifferently. She was more focused on the upcoming trip. Other matters had nothing to do with her.

"Apparently Ric was still so angry that he stormed out of Lia's birthday celebrations at the club later that night. I don't think they'll last much longer."

In the past, Eryn had always been tolerant towards Ric and had compromised at every turn, but Lia would never do that. In her eyes, she was the only one who deserved any attention and just as she was about to get best actress, Ric wanted to use the company's resources to groom a new person. How could she not make trouble?

"Leave them be." Eryn was completely calm. What she had said to Ric before at the company had not been in a moment of anger and she really would make them pay a terrible price for what they'd done to her. At the awards ceremony, she hoped that Lia would be at her brightest, as that would also be the last day of her acting career. 

Nancy nods in agreement. Eryn had finally removed the shadows that had been hanging over her and she couldn't be happier for her friend. "Lia is shrewd and that newcomer isn't simple either. She actually dared to stop Director Howe's car! Grey Haven is becoming more and more chaotic, so what about your contract? When are you leaving?"

As long as Eryn wanted to do it, she would support her unconditionally.

"Thranduil's intention is for me to fight for the Anduin."

Nancy was stunned for a moment, but then she suddenly smiles; "Of course it is. Director Lee's vision is not ordinary.." She had never once doubted Eryn's strength and knew without a doubt that the actress would succeed in anything she put her mind to.

"I believe in his judgement. As for the RV and Anórien contracts, let them snatch it, I don't care." 

Eryn would only focus on herself. She had relied on her own tenacity to walk step by step until today. She had already recovered a certain level of achievement and with her past position, it was not completely impossible for her to enter Anduin.

* *

Across the city, Ric was agitated. He had spent all day thinking of his argument with Lia the previous afternoon and had finally decided to apologise. But no matter how many times he tried to call her, she still didn't answer.

Growing more uneasy by the minute, he decided to pick up a bunch of roses and drive to her apartment instead.

In the past, if Lia became angry, all he had to do was coax her, but this time he felt that something was really wrong and he had to check for himself before he went mad. He rang the bell twice and then knocked loudly; "Lia, open the door. I want to talk to you!"

A flurry of footsteps sounds from inside and Ric waits impatiently until Lia finally opens the door. She was wearing the pyjamas he had given her and looked like she had just got out of bed. Even so, she had intention of letting him inside and barred the door with her foot. "Ric, is something the matter?" 

Ric frowns wondering why she seemed so nervous. "Don't be angry. I know the way I spoke to you before was unacceptable and I apologise." He hands her the roses with a small smile.

"Thank you, Ric. I'm not angry anymore. I'm just tired."

"Then have a good nap. I've booked us a restaurant for tonight." Ric's eyes sweep the room over her shoulder and then settle on her again; "I'll come and pick you up later, okay?"

Lia smiles weakly and holds the roses as she watches him leave but as soon as the elevator door closes behind him she breathes a huge sigh of relief. She turns to look at the man standing in the bathroom doorway wearing nothing but a towel and a smirk; "That was too close."

"What's the problem? A bunch of flowers took you down?" Arnold Mathers saunters over sarcastically and casts the bouquet aside before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Don't.." Lia shrugs him off. She had come home because Arnold had wanted to see her right away. She hadn't expected Ric to come back so early and now the close encounter had left her feeling uneasy and wanting to get rid of the judge as soon as possible. "I want to have dinner with him tonight so don't look for me for the time being. I won't be able to explain it if you keep calling."

"Sure.."

Arnold pulls on his clothes and swaggers out of her apartment without a care in the world.

Lia locks the door behind him and heads for the shower. Now things had come to this she had almost begun to enjoy the pleasure that two men could bring her. Thinking of the gentle way Ric had apologised to her just now, she smiles complacently. She had not only taken Eryn's man but also the movie queen prize. Soon her rival would no longer be a match for her.

However, she still couldn't give up Ric or allow their relationship to become hostile. What if he left her and suddenly returned to Eryn's side?

She had tried hard for so long to seduce him, she couldn't let them reunite now. 

Lia suddenly thought of Eryn's beautiful appearance on the red carpet and a flash of vicious jealousy appeared behind her eyes. She quickly dials the other woman's number; "I called to tell you that Ric said he doesn't want to see you at the awards ceremony."

Nancy snorts down the line; "Then let him tell the organisers to rescind Eryn's invitation."

"Fighting with her Brokerage Agency? Eryn really must not want to continue in this business anymore."

"Lia, aren't you tired of scheming and sending messages from both sides? Since you have a chance to win an award you should enjoy it. Stop thinking of plotting against others all day long. If you go too far, you'll end up regretting it."

"Who do you think you are? How _dare_ you talk to me like this!?"

Lia was furious. She was just about to teach Nancy a lesson when the line went dead.

Eryn hears her assistant's words and smiles to herself. Lia would not be arrogant for much longer.

"Eryn, just ignore her. The schedule has all been arranged. Three days and two nights at the beach. We return the day before the awards, so you need to enjoy the peace before the inevitable storm arrives."

Eryn nods, feeling warm in the knowledge that Thranduil would be there with her.

This job opportunity was also hard to come by and she had to grasp it firmly.

To her, the most important thing was to create a portfolio of good works and have the strength to return to the screen. Lia on the other hand, was exactly the opposite. She put all her energy into men.

Ric had never once missed her birthday. Even when he had been with Eryn he had always stood her up to take Lia out for the evening. Although she had climbed into bed with Arnold Mathers, she still wanted to hold on to Ric's heart for as long as possible and not give her rival the chance to save him.

When he came to pick her up to take her to the restaurant, she wore light make-up and a stunning dress and appeared beautifully before him. Whether it was because of happiness or some other reason, Ric drank a lot of wine and held her close all night.

It took all of Lia's effort just to get him back home and just as she opened the window for a breath of air, her phone rang. It was Arnold Mathers.

After confirming that Ric was indeed passed out drunk on the bed, she quietly picked up. "Didn't I say that I would have dinner with him tonight? Why are you calling me?"

"I have a few friends here. They're all directors and screenwriters. We're at the Heaven's Gate club. It's up to you whether you come or not."

Lia clearly understood the meaning of his words. This was a rare opportunity. Also, if she didn't go, she would be showing disrespect to him in front of his peers and then the RV contract situation would also become dangerous for her.

She couldn't hesitate anymore.

After carefully reapplying her make-up, she slips quietly out of the apartment. If Ric asked tomorrow, she would say that she hadn't felt well and had gone to the hospital for a check-up.

However, she had never thought in a million years that Ric had been drinking non-alcholic wine all evening and wasn't actually drunk. Nor did she expect that he had heard every single word of her conversation and followed after her into the night. 


	27. Caught In The Act

Across the street from the Heaven's Gate club, Ric parks his car and watches with a dark expression as Lia gets out of the taxi, smiles at the doorman and then slips inside.

His blood was boiling.

He had been growing steadily more suspicious of her ever since they had returned home from Italy; a feeling that only intensified after he had called to check on her earlier and felt that something wasn't right.

When he had seen the unfamiliar man leaving the apartment building not long after himself, his hunch seemed all but confirmed. But he had to know for sure and that was why he had played his little game with her tonight.

He had expected to catch her in an incriminating phone call. He had never thought for one moment that she would act so brazenly by leaving the house in the middle of the night. And now there could be no doubt left in his mind. All that was left was to see it with his own eyes.

He gets out of the car and takes a deep breath before following her inside.

As soon as he enters, he sees her standing by the bar embracing the same man he had witnessed leaving her apartment complex and the two of them seemed very close indeed. More importantly, Lia welcomed him into her arms with a dazzling smile on her face and it seemed as though she was desperate to please him.

Ric stands in a dark corner with his knuckles tightly clenched and even the pulsing dance music was unable to drown out the pounding in his ears. His face turns from white to green and as he follows the pair towards the private rooms in the back of the club he could barely restrain himself. He felt sick.

The door closes and laughter sounds from inside and Ric's heart completely turns to ice.

This was the woman he had chosen for love. 

Livid beyond anything he had ever felt before, he knocks loudly and waits until a still-smiling Lia opens the door. When she sees him standing there, her expression turns pale with fright; "Ric .. I .."

Before she could finish, Ric slaps her with all the strength he could muster, sending her staggering backwards. " _Whore_..."

Lia clutches her face in shock as he turns around and leaves. Nothing she could say now would ever bring him back.

She was finished.

Her heart floods with anxiety as cold reality begins to bite. If Ric had found out that she'd cheated on him under such circumstances, what would become of her?

Inside the room, Arnold Mathers sinks back into the sofa with a glass of scotch; "Relax. What are you afraid of? As long as you have me, why would you care about a little Grey Haven?"

When she doesn't answer, he rolls his eyes; "Don't think about it. I promise you that you'll get the RV contract soon and then you'll be free. You won't have to look at that man's face ever again."

Lia rubs at the fierce sting in her cheek and closes the door. She felt dazed; "What if he tells the media about us?"

"What good would it do him? He's just a cuckold spouting nonsense."

Ric leaves the nightclub in a trance, his footsteps heavy on the dark pavement outside. He had been given a taste of the most painful feeling; of being betrayed by the person he loved most. His hurt and anger were interwoven in a web that made him unable to breathe.

In order to support Lia, he had used Eryn so many times. He had even split his legs only for Lia to stab him in the back and open hers for someone else.

How could she be so shameless? She was even pregnant with his child!

Ric pauses on the sidewalk with the thought, his eyes filling with tears of realisation when the truth becomes glaringly obvious.

How could he have been so stupid?

He had been blinded by his feelings for her. And what's more, he had abandoned Eryn for nothing.

Now he knew exactly what he had put her through. To be deceived and cast aside by the one person you loved and trusted more than any other was actually the most torturous thing in the world. He hurt so much that he wanted to kill Lia and end it all. But even that would no longer cure or satisfy the gaping chasm opening up in his heart.

The feelings he had for her could never be compensated. Nor could anything ease him of the knowledge that he was just a stepping stone to her.

When she needed him, Lia would cling to him desperately, but now she had a better choice she kicked him away without hesistation.

Ric finally saw her true colours, but it was too little too late. He stands on the empty street and screams, venting out all the hatred in his heart.

* *

The following morning, Ric arrived early at LAX to wait for Eryn.

He had so many things he wanted to say to her, but she never showed up, so he could only call her. "You didn't come to the airport?"

Eryn was already on a private jet with Thranduil. "What do you want?"

Her tone was cold and distant and Ric hesistates; "Eryn, I know I was wrong. I won't hurt you anymore. I'm willing to give anything to you. Just... come back to me, okay? _Please_..."

"It's too late. I won't turn back."

Eryn's rejection was swift and decisive, but Ric wasn't ready to give up on her that easily; "Then don't leave Grey Haven. I will agree to all your requests!"

Eryn hangs up the phone without another word. Although Ric's call was unexpected, she wasn't surprised. He must have found out about Lia's affair and the fact she had lied about her pregnancy, otherwise he wouldn't have broken down like that.

He had now experienced the feeling of being utterly betrayed and she could tell by his voice that he was struggling to comprehend it.

Beside her, Thranduil remains silent. He simply closes the documents in his hands when his wife turns off her phone and rests her head against his shoulder. Their love and trust did not need words to maintain.

Sensing her subtle change, he wraps his arms around her and kisses her brow; "If anything happens, I can announce our marriage at any time."

He would be her protection.

"If I'm not mistaken, Ric has just found out about Lia's betrayal. But when I heard his voice on the phone, I felt nothing. No sense of revenge or satisfaction at all. And it's because my comeback is no longer fuelled by those things. The reason why I want to work so hard now is because I want to grow to a place where I can proudly stand by your side."

Thranduil smiles into her hair; "Being able to marry you is already the proudest thing in my life."

* *

Later that day, RV released the news that they would sign a female star with the surname Rivers and set up a golden plan for her. They would promote her and nurture her to be the undisputed movie queen. Everything they annouced was directed at Lia.

From the outside world's perspective, because RV was unable to pry Eryn Redgrove away, they'd had to have a change of plan.

But how could an empty vase of an actress like Lia get such an opportunity? She was not worthy at all.

The fans did not think highly of this matter and felt that it was all hype. With Lia Rivers' strength, no matter how much they promoted her, it would be a waste of RV's money. There had to be some unspoken rules involved.

Just as the discussion surrounding RV's reasoning turned in that direction, a series of new reports came out that compared Lia with Eryn. Many of them stated that Lia was about to become movie queen while Eryn, on the other hand, could only spend large sums of money on renting dresses to attract people's attention.

Nancy was furious when she saw it; "What kind of bullshit are these people writing? The dress is clearly hanging in your house!" She gazes at Eryn indignantly, "Lia must be behind this. Do you want me to think of a counterattack?"

Eryn shakes her head, "No. Now is not the time. Lia has already gotten the better conditions by spreading her legs. Next she will try to break off all ties with Ric and Grey Haven. You have to keep a close eye on the situation over there and preserve every scrap of evidence we have. I suspect we're going to need it soon."

"Okay, I understand."

"I don't care which company she signs for but she owes me big time and I want it back."

* *

As one of the top two stars in Grey Haven, Lia had suddenly released the news that she was leaving. This put Ric into an extremely awkward situation and the board of directors had questioned his ability even further.

He had spent the whole morning apologising and held an uncontrollable fire in his heart. If Lia thought she was going to walk away that easily, she was severely mistaken.

Lying about carrying his child, betraying him, using him, climbing into other people's beds..

He would make her pay a heavy price..

To his great surprise, even under such circumstances she still dared to come and see him. Her eyes were red as she walked into his office; "Ric... I was wrong. I shouldn't have done it, but I had my reasons. Can you listen to me? I love you so much, how could I ever betray you for no reason?"

"I don't want to hear your voice, I don't want to see your despicable face, get out!!" Ric glares at her in disgust. He felt sick just looking at her.

"Please don't do this to me, Ric. I love you."

She grabs his sleeve and hugs him from the side like she used to, but Ric shoves her away without hesistation, "Aren't you signing with RV? Do you still need to seduce me?" He moves to the other side of the room, "Just remember, I won't let you have a good ending."

His cold, decisive tone leaves her stunned. She straightens herself up and her remorseful expression changes in an instant; "Fine! I'm done wasting my time with you. Do you think you're the only one who's put in effort? All you gave up was Eryn, but I spent several years of my youth on you and you still made me lose to her! How can I swallow that kind of anger? Now I've finally chosen to walk a higher path, don't blame me!"

She laughs mockingly, deliberately provoking him to anger. She needed to make him snap and attack her so she could play the victim, press charges and get the public to turn against him.

She had too many damaging secrets and if he were to expose any of them, her life would be over. She had to discredit him before that happened so no one would ever believe anything he said.

She would not be a stupid as Eryn and leave a ticking time bomb beside her.

However, Ric saw straight through her schemes; "It's a shame you can't act this well in front of a camera. If you had, you wouldn't have lost so spectacularly to Eryn."

He pulls a thick file out of his desk and throws it towards her; "I have more on you than you realise. You really don't cover your tracks very well and it was all too easy to find. I'm also quite happy to release every last bit of it and see you disappear from this industry for good."

Lia flicks through the file to see pictures of her and Arnold Mathers, phone records, video stills and many other pieces of information that could end her for good. She couldn't breathe with the anxiety now clutching at her heart.

"That's only a small part of it." He walks towards her menacingly, "You can go and make whatever accusations you want. They'll never stand up against hard evidence such as this. No one would believe a word that comes out of your poisonous mouth ever again."

Lia didn't know what to do. If he were to release any of these things, not only would she never work in the industry again, she'd lose movie queen and probably have criminal charges brought against her as well. Everything she'd done had been for nothing.

Ric sees her expression change to one of panic and smiles contemptuously. He stands before her and leans in to whisper in her ear; "This is the price you have to pay for betraying me."

He wanted to force Lia into a dead end with nowhere else to go. He wanted to make her grieve to the extreme.

What he wanted was even more than that.

He presses the call button on his desk and his secretary answers. 

"Are the gifts for Eryn wrapped and prepared?"

"Yes, Sir. The limited edition handbag, the sapphire necklace and the plane ticket. It's all waiting for you in the car along with your luggage."

Ric thanks her and then looks over at Lia. "If you have nothing else to say, you can leave for now. I'm going to France to find Eryn and reconcile with her. And you.. Well you're just destined to be the whore that I use to sweeten future deals with."

Lia gazes at him as though she was in hell and her expression slowly crumbles bit by bit. She didn't even know how she managed to walk out of his office, but everyone who saw her instantly knew that her relationship with Richard Keller was no more.

* *

Nancy puts her phone on the counter with a smile; "Eryn, you're just too smart. Lia is finished this time."

The actress packs some sandwiches into a wicker basket along with some fruit. "She thought that she could do whatever she wanted with the RV contract behind her. But she forgot the most important thing. She came all this way because of Ric. He was never going to let her go. Now she's trying to kick him away, if he releases her dirt, she'll also lose the RV contract and her career. She has no choice but to play along with him now and do whatever he says. Including spying on RV for him. I can't believe she didn't forsee the outcome of her actions sooner." 

Nancy sighs; "She's been blinded by greed and indulged for far too long. She's not the brightest spark."

Eryn nods calmly; "Anyway, I'm going to take Thranduil out for a walk on the beach, otherwise he'll be sitting in front of his laptop all day." She adds a blanket to the basket before closing it, "We're auditioning early tomorrow, so you should also take some time to relax."

Nancy smiles happily; "I'll look after myself, don't worry. You just go and enjoy your date with the big boss."

It was rare for a couple like them to have such down time together away from home and Nancy wanted them to make the most of it.

Eryn quickly changes into a summer dress to take full advantage of the warm climate here on the southern coast and then returns downstairs to the study. When she opens the door, she finds Thranduil surprisingly not working, but stood out on the veranda with his back to her and gazing out across the sea. The breeze lifts his silver hair, leaving her unable to look away. "What are you thinking about?"

She steps up behind him to wrap her arms around his slender waist and he smiles; "I was thinking about you.."

Eryn rests her cheek against his back and breathes him in. She would never grow tired of being close to him, "Let's take a walk on the sand. I made us a picnic."

Thranduil gently pats the hands resting across his stomach and nods; "Very well. Let's go.."

From the moment he agreed to marry her, he had been prepared to give her his heart and soul. He would never reject any request that she had.

He laces his fingers with hers and heads down to the private beach that attached itself to the villa he'd rented for them and Eryn felt truly happy. They did not need to worry about being filmed here and could freely enjoy this sweet time together surrounded by a beautiful scenery that belonged to the two of them alone.

They walked, laughed, ate, paddled and splashed each other to their heart's content and when the sun finally set and night started drawing in, they embraced and kissed in the surf.

In this moment, they were the most ordinary couple in love and Eryn wished with all her heart that time would forever stand still.

Happiness such as this was too rare and precious.

"Thranduil?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want children?"

He tears his eyes away from the emerging stars and looks down at the woman in his arms. "Right now?"

Eryn giggles and buries her face into his chest; "You're hopeless.."

He smiles mischievously and then holds her all the tighter as he contemplates her question; "I've always hoped for children in the future. But if it isn't something that you want yourself, I would never pressure you. As long as I have you, I have everything. I don't need anything else to be complete."

Eryn clutches him to her, his emotional confession bringing tears to her eyes. 

This beautiful man had never failed to make her feel like the luckiest woman on the planet and she didn't know what on earth she'd ever done to deserve someone like him in her life. He'd saved her in every single way possible and she would never leave him in this life or the next. "I would like to have a family with you one day."

Thranduil rubs at her shoulder, feeling entirely at peace with himself and the world; "As long as it's something you want, even if it's the stars in the sky, I will give it to you, Eryn."

* *

The following morning, Eryn left early to shoot the perfume commercial.

Both the brand and the advertising company had seen some of her performances in the ongoing broadcast of Behind The Scenes and appreciated her ability and temperament very much and so had specially invited her to participate.

Other than Eryn, there were three other actresses present, all of them rising stars within the international film industry. Their strength could not be underestimated, but neither could hers.

Seeing Eryn walk in, they size her up from head to toe and quickly engage in a whispered discussion with one another before leaving to put on their make-up. The hostility in their eyes was clear, but Eryn was calm and didn't take it to heart at all. 

To them, her arrival was an unfortunate accident. Of course they would feel uncomfortable. Change had always been a dark rule in this circle, but when you became special, you had to deal with the corresponding pressure. Eryn had long gotten used to this point.

"Ahh what a beauty. That always makes my job much easier." The make-up artist greets Eryn with high praise and a warm smile before leading her into the dressing room.

As she walks in, one of the other actresses walks out and looks at her with disdain before disappearing into the changing area next door.

Eryn glances at her indifferently and sits herself down in front of the mirror.

Her lack of response left a deep impression upon the make-up artist; "You don't seem worried about them at all?"

Was it because she was confident in her own strength or because she had a powerful background? Eryn's smile always remained the same and no one could tell what she was thinking. With someone like that around, it was always going to be stressful for others.

Eryn simply shakes her head in reply and closes her eyes so the artist could make a start. This was her attitude to her work.

Besides, the shoot this time was very important to her. A company on the scale of Anduin had very high requirements for artists to enter, but if Eryn could show her face in the international advertising industry it would be very beneficial towards that goal. 

As Thranduil said, she had to rely on herself to fight for it and she would.

Luckily for her, having him by her side filled her with the strength enough to face any battle.

The commercial itself only required three roles. Of the others who had been chosen to audition, there was a new generation actress by the name of Sienna Lowry. She had made her debut not two years past, but was already very popular. She also happened to be a contracted artist of Anduin but because the brand had personally invited Eryn to take one of the slots, she had just lost out in the auditions for the final two places.

She glares over at Eryn and then at her manager; "What right does this nameless bitch have to push me out?"

Her manager's name was Zia Zaragosa and she was a very smart woman. She had worked in the industry for a long time and was quite familiar with Eryn's ability; "People from a third-rate company like Grey Haven will use all kinds of methods."

An actress that had once been famously banned by Dorwinion Entertainment and then retired for almost a decade had the ability to get such an endorsement? Furthermore, she actually dared to snatch it from an artist of Anduin? It seemed that her ambition was even greater than that of Lia Rivers'.

However, Eryn was indeed very capable and this fact could also not be ignored.

But as long as she used some underhanded method, she would be exposed sooner or later and at that time, he reputation would be ruined. 

Unfortunately for her, what Zia failed to realise was that Eryn was no longer someone she could afford to offend. 

As soon as the shoot got started, Eryn entered a state of mind. Although she wasn't a professional advertising model, she was very sensitive to the camera and a master of expressing a required feeling or emotion. After clarifying the theme that the brand and director wanted to convey, she quickly merged with the entire story structure of the commercial and immersed herself in it, displaying her outstanding ability for all to see.

Although there were three of them filming, the other two actresses were quickly overshadowed and overwhelmed by her and their jealousy and hostility rose even further.

Eryn completely ignored them and concentrated only on her own performance.

Due to her high level of cooperation, her part went smoothly and the brand and production team were both very satisfied with her which only increased the pressure on the others.

They were so close to her and could feel the massive difference in strength between themselves and Eryn and it was a big shock to the ego for the both of them.

Once her section of the filming was complete and checked off, Eryn walks in front of the director and crew and thanks them politely. After all, if they hadn't approved so much of her performance in the first place, she would never have had such a good opportunity.

She then does the same with the delighted brand representatives before changing her clothes and leaving.

Outside in the parking lot, Thranduil was waiting for her with a proud smile and a bouquet of white roses.

"I didn't expect to see you here!" Eryn skips towards the car, her face alight with happiness.

"I missed you too much." He kisses her gently as she slides into the passenger seat beside him; "I also wanted to sneak in and see what you looked like while you were working."

"And did you?" 

He nods, looking quite pleased with himself and Eryn laughs. "So what suggestions does Director Lee have now that he has seen it for himself?"

He contemplates a moment, his pale eyes shining; "Don't be so perfect. You won't give the other artists a chance." He touches her cheek affectionately and then starts the car.

On the way back to the villa, he tells her all about the latest news he had just seen. "It seems that RV have spent a lot of time and effort on Lia Rivers. The news back home is all about her winning the upcoming awards." 

"More fool them. This is going to cost them a lot of money."

Thranduil nods in agreement, careful to hide the rest of what was being said.

There were a lot of people attacking Eryn online, claiming that she had gotten to where she was today simply by relying on her body. They were also reports that she had been the first one to have an affair in the Keller/Rivers love triangle and they fabricated fake photos and fake content to back up the claims, even going as far as to say that Eryn and Director Lee Hai had an unclear relationship.

When Thranduil had seen the news he'd immediately sent White Stag's PR department to settle it, however he could not suppress the anger in his heart and also wanted to apply some pressure on Rhovanion.

They actually dared to slander his princess? They really didn't want to live anymore.

Unfortunately, Eryn knew him all too well. She tilts her head to look up at him; "What else?"

Thranduil drives through the gate and parks the car behind the house, his pale eyes darkening; "There are some other rumours and in future there will be even more. The path you chose is not easy to walk, especially at this stage. The further you go, the more of a threat you become and there will be many people you encounter who will do things for their own benefit."

"Yes, I understand."

Eryn was completely calm. She would not step forward to clarify anything and would simply let the bad news and rumours go with the wind. That was the best solution. If she said something publicly, it would be made into a big deal and fuel the flames even higher. The best response was to remain silent and use her strength to prove everything.

"Are you disappointed that I took this route?"

Thranduil glances at her in surprise, "Of course not. As much as I worry about you, I promised you that I would always support you, no matter what you chose to do. And I hold to that."

Eryn nods and leans against his shoulder, "With you by my side, I'm not worried at all. I can walk through any storm."

He laces his fingers with hers and kisses the top of her head; "No need. I will carry you."

* *

Ric sits in his office and scrolls through the news on his phone. His frown becomes deeper and deeper.

"Couldn't find Eryn then?" 

Lia saunters in with a very satisfied smirk but Ric didn't have time for her bullshit today.

After spending hours trying to find out where Eryn was staying in Cannes, he had come up with nothing and been forced to cancel his flight. She hadn't even answered her phone when he'd called her and Ric's mood was sour to say the least.

"Are you worried about who she's messing around with overseas? I already told you, she can't be clean. Maybe when you guys were together, she was already having an affair.."

After the last time they had spoken, Lia had no choice but to stick around and do whatever he told her. Otherwise Ric would definitely take revenge on her. While she thinking of another way to deal with him, she would have to endure. Only then could she still win the Phoenix Award.

"Shut the fuck up you poisonous bitch, or I'll ruin you!" Ric slams the table and glares at her.

"Okay, then I won't say anymore." Lia shrugs far more nonchalantly than she felt. Ric's attitude towards her coaxing had clearly changed.

But he was also just an ordinary man. No matter how much he liked Lia, he would never tolerate her betrayal and when he saw the news on the internet and thought that Eryn might also have played with his feelings, his heart had turned to ice.

"Don't you suspect her?" Lia knew Ric well. Seeing that he did not refute what she'd said, she smiles. "Don't interfere in this matter. I will teach her a good lesson."

As long as Grey Haven didn't help Eryn with public relations, her reputation was over.

But Lia was complacent. She did not expect that she was about to lose everything.

* *

Lia arranged for her assistant to post fake news everywhere to vilify Eryn. According to the published content, Eryn had accrued many debts from the time she had debuted to the time she had won best actress and had to use her body to pay them back. This was also the reason why she and Richard Keller had never married despite being together for many years. She implied that Eryn was a star with a messy private life and her innocent and gentle personality was entirely faked for the public.

The news spread like wildfire and Eryn saw it but pretended not to. She only wanted to enjoy the rest of their break. Other things were not within her consideration.

Thranduil however was a different story. "Let's go back now."

He wanted to get rid of this matter as quickly as possible so it wouldn't have any negative impact on Eryn's future.

"Thranduil, there's no need." Eryn turns around to embrace him; "I know you're worried about me, but I'm not affected by them at all. As long as the people who love and support me understand that it's all a lie, then that's enough. Besides, you purposely put down your work to accompany me out. How can I let you down now? If we go back early, I will only regret it."

"But..."

"No buts.." Eryn stands on her tiptoes to kiss him, "Right now, I only want to look at you. I only want to be with you."

Thranduil sighs and tightens his grip on her waist as he falls back on to the huge bed behind him. Each could feel the warmth and love of the other wholeheartedly and nothing else was more important than that.

The two of them had enjoyed their time here and it had allowed them to relax a little away from their usual hectic lifestyle. Here there was no President of White Stag or award winning actress and they could cuddle and kiss as much as they wanted.

It was for this reason that Eryn was reluctant to board the plane the following morning and leave the bubble of happiness she had experienced here with her husband. But she knew they would have many more opportunities in the future if she continued to work hard so she endured it with a smile.

She also fully understood the complexity of the situation now raging out of control back home.

During the flight, Thranduil didn't allow her to read any of the news on her phone. He didn't want her to become upset without cause when he had already arranged to take care of everything. Those who spread rumours would certainly not be having such a good time once he returned.

According to the information Feren had gathered, apart from Grey Haven and Lia Rivers, there were also Anduin arists involved in vilifying Eryn.

"She's a new generation idol named Sienna Lowry. Her father is one of Anduin's directors. It appears she's using both her friends in the company and connections in the media to make life difficult for Madam."

"Got it. Let's stick to the original plan for now and deal with her later." Thranduil hangs up the phone and turns to his wife; "I have a few urgent things I need to take care of. I've asked Elros to drive you and Nancy home."

Eryn smiles sadly as they taxi the private runway. Once she stepped foot from this plane she would no longer be able to hold his hand and she simply couldn't bear to part with him.

However, only by bravely letting go today would she be able to stand side by side with him in the future.

"Very well. Then I'll go home and wait for you."

She could guess that Thranduil was probably desperate to help her deal with public opinion so she wisely chose to believe in him and did not ask any more questions. Instead, she kisses his cheek and leaves with Nancy.

Her assistant glances at her shrewdly, "Why is the big boss in such a hurry to return to White Stag? Is he going to get revenge for you?"

Eryn greets Elros and then gets into the car with a faint smile, "Maybe.."

"He shouldn't worry so much. Tomorrow is the awards ceremony and Lia's performance will finally come to an end." Nancy couldn't wait to see their old enemy collapse and was already imagining what Lia's face would look like when her whole world fell apart.

Eryn looks out of the window at the darkening sky. This was the first time she had seen the streets so quiet.

Tomorrow night.

Yes. She was looking forward to it.


	28. Ruination and Reward

As soon as Ric walked into Lia's apartment he was hit with the stench of stale alcohol, however Lia herself was tucked up in bed and sleeping soundly.

She had never been a big drinker and Ric suspected that the man she was cheating with had been to visit her again.

He clutches the house key, the one she'd apparently forgotten he had, tightly in his hand and as he looked at her peaceful face, he could barely control his rage. He had indulged her for far too long, but now he wouldn't tolerate her for another moment.

They would never be able to return to the past no matter what she did and as she was the one who had cheated first, well ... she couldn't blame him for being merciless.

He quietly picks up her phone and searches through it, finding a text message from an Arnold Mathers that had been sent only a few hours earlier and makes a note of the number.

He then sends someone to gather information on this man and finds out that he was just a wealthy businessman on the very edge of the entertainment circle. But in a world where money could be used to cause all kinds of trouble, Arnold had far more connections in the industry than he did.

However, men also knew other men's intentions better and Ric was sure that Arnold Mathers had no serious interest in Lia. He was only infatuated with her figure and when he grew bored of her, he would cast her aside for something else.

He quickly dials the other man's number; "I know all about you and Lia Rivers and I want to see you. I have the evidence of your affair, so if you don't want the whole world to know about it, you'd better cooperate with me."

Arnold sounds almost bored on the other end of the line. "Why? I dare to sleep with your woman and you suddenly think I'm afraid of being exposed?" He laughs and then lights a cigar, "Go and expose yourself if you want. Let everyone know how you got cuckholded."

Ric clenches his fists. It was like someone was digging a hole into his heart, "I don't need Lia anymore. You can do whatever you want with her. I only have one condition and that is that you become the protective umbrella of Grey Haven."

Arnold smiles in amusement. His day kept getting better and better. "She's just some dumb slut, how dare you negotiate with me like this?"

"You don't agree?" Ric frowns. If that was the case, he would lose his advantage.

"I'll tell you what. I'll give you what you want if you can do the same in return."

"And that is?" 

"Eryn Redgrove. Send her to my bed and I promise you the reward will be more than satisfactory."

"What? Now wait just a minute.." 

Arnold snorts derisively, "What's the problem? Both of them have already left you. What is it that you're not willing to do?"

Ric grits his teeth and anger floods through him. The other man's words had thoroughly trampled his pride. "Fine. I agree to your conditions, but I want to meet you." He had to make sure he didn't lose any benefits.

"Sure.."

Ric hangs up when he hears soft footsteps outside and quickly opens the door of the guest bedroom to see Lia pouring herself a glass of water in the kitchen. 

"Ric? What are you doing here?"

Ric glares at her coldly. She looked so sweet and innocent in the pyjamas he had bought for her and yet she was anything but. "I came to tell you that I want you out of this place. I'm putting it on the market next week, so you can either buy it yourself or move. It's your choice."

Lia watches him leave, her eyes filling with hatred. She had been listening to his conversation through the door and even though she didn't know who he was meeting with, she had clearly heard both her and Eryn's names being discussed.

* *

The next day, Ric disappeared without a trace and didn't answer his phone, but Lia had already organised a private detective to follow him and found out that he had met with Arnold Mathers and signed some sort of agreement.

"Get me a copy of the contract they signed and I'll pay you double." 

Lia knew for sure that something wasn't right and later that afternoon when she finally received a back-up copy of the agreement between them she felt nauseated at the contents.

She had never expected Ric to do something so low as to sell her and Eryn in order to nurture the company's new recruits. However, Arnold Mathers was very difficult to fool and Ric would also be under his control from now on. Any female artist signed by Grey Haven in the future would have to walk the path of the unwritten rules. 

Still, Lia wasn't worried. The RV contract and the Phoenix award would be her shield while Eryn was the one destined to be sold off and used.

Everything she imagined was perfect and flawless.

* *

As the media's news brought the atmosphere surrounding the Phoenix Film Festival to its highest point, the most prestigious awards ceremony of the calendar finally got underway.

Eryn, as a guest of honour, was putting the last touches to her make-up when Nancy burst through the door with her phone in hand; "Eryn! You'll never guess who's walking behind you on the red carpet tonight?"

Eryn looks up at her angry assistant and frowns; "Who?"

"Arnold Mathers! He's the old pervert that slept with Lia! What should I do? Someone has obviously done this on purpose!" Nancy was disgusted at the thought.

Eryn sighs in frustration. If she was walking next to him on the red carpet then surely their seats would be arranged together too. Siting next to him all night would be worse than torture.

"I'll speak to the organisers.."

"No need. I'll protect myself."

Opening up her jewellery case, she takes out two white leather bracelets and carefully attaches one to each wrist. At first glance the wide bands looked like they were encrusted with thousands of tiny, sparkling diamonds, but were in fact embedded with cut, glass crystal.

Eryn had ordered these unusual and decorative pieces made only recently after becoming tired of Ric and Vanessa constantly grabbing her, and every single shard was as sharp as a razor blade. She didn't think they'd come in handy so soon.

Nancy grins approvingly; "Smart. Just be careful not to cut yourself."

Eryn smiles and then turns to the TV as Lia suddenly appears on the live broadcast from the awards venue. She turns up the volume with intrigue.

"Miss Rivers, we hear that you've just signed a three year contract with Rhovanion, can you confirm?"

"Miss Rivers, you are one of the nominees for the best female lead tonight. Do you think you can win the award?"

Lia smiles proudly in front of the cameras, "I'm just doing my best to put on a good show. Luck played a huge part in everything else and I know that there are many more outstanding actors than me out there, such as Eryn Redgrove who was with me before at Grey Haven."

"Miss Redgrove has not been nominated this evening, though. Does that prove you're stronger than her?"

Lia continues to smile; "In the past, Eryn and I were very good friends and she helped me a lot. I sincerely hope that she can develop even better in the future."

She came across as gentle and magnanimous, but Nancy wasn't having any of it; "She truly is shameless! How many times has she held you back and yet she still dares to say such hypocritical nonsense!?"

The reporters also knew that what Lia said wasn't true, but the entertainment industry was like that. They just needed something to talk about and Lia took advantage of the fact. If she won tonight, her value would skyrocket and then she would become even more arrogant.

She knew better than anyone that the industry was constantly changing and all of her previous scandals would be covered up by the glory of winning the award.

"Let her have her fun. It'll make what's to come even more impactful." Eryn turns off the TV and picks up her purse. "Come on. The car is waiting."

Seeing how calm Eryn was, Nancy nods and takes a deep breath, "Okay. Go and do your best."

This was the first time Eryn had made a public appearance since the rumours had started and after interviewing Lia Rivers, the reporters would definitely make things difficult for her. In addition, she had to walk the red carpet with Arnold Mathers.

It seemed like the heavens were against her.

However, Eryn also knew that she had come to this point today not because of any dirty deals or unspoken rules, and the suffering she'd endured and the tears she had shed would only become a driving force for the future. Even if Lia Rivers discredited her, she would no longer be afraid.

* *

"Sir, it would appear that Arnold Mathers has arranged to walk with Madam on the red carpet and also had his seat moved next to hers."

Thranduil tears his eyes away from the TV on the office wall, his expression darkening, "Keep a close eye on him. If he touches her in any way, make him regret it."

"Yes, Sir."

As soon as Feren leaves, he makes a quick call to the organisers and then watches the live broadcast again as his beautiful wife steps out of the limousine in her white evening gown. She looked like an angel descending from the heavens and his heart skips a beat. For no reason at all this breathtaking woman could make him fall in love with her over and over again.

Behind her, a middle-aged man in a grey suit approaches, and even though Thranduil was too late to aid her on the carpet, he was no longer concerned.

His clever wife had already taken certain measures to protect herself.

Eryn smiles politely while chatting to the host and then moves further down the carpet to speak to the press. Suddenly, a group of reporters rushes forward, jostling one another against the safety barrier to question her first.

"Miss Redgrove! Do you think Lia Rivers will win the award for best female lead tonight?"

"Miss Rivers has signed the RV contract. Will you now stay at Grey Haven to win back Richard Keller's heart?"

Arnold Mathers smirks wickedly. He had purposely bribed these reporters to harrass her and make a fool out of her, hoping that she would then look to him for help to get out of this difficult situation.

The reporter's questions become even more personal, but Eryn's smile did not diminish in the slightest. "I think every actor nominated tonight is outstanding and the decision is sure to give the judges a headache! Seeing as we have one of the panel right here, why don't you ask Mr Mathers?"

"I.."

The question was suddenly thrown at him!

Arnold's expression turns awkward and he gazes at all the microphones held in front of him, not knowing how to answer.

He originally wanted to see Eryn at a loss so he could take the opportunity to 'rescue' her, but now he found himself in the very same position he had tried to corner her in.

He smiles helplessly, "Unfortunately, it's a secret. I can't reveal it."

The reporter's sigh. His answer was too official and boring, so they return their attention to attacking Eryn instead.

"Miss Redgrove, there are rumours that you are secretly being supported by an industry mogul, do you have any response?"

Eryn smiles indifferently, "I can only say that everyone has the right and freedom to express their views. But as a public figure, I am only responsible for my own words and actions and not those on the internet. I will never respond to rumours, nor will I ever have any extreme reactions because of them. I believe that everyone who knows and supports me can see the truth and I'm confident that people have the ability to distinguish between what's right and wrong for themselves. I also hope that everyone can focus on the Phoenix Festival and the deserving stars we've all come together to celebrate. Thank you."

Her answer was faultless. She did not beg for sympathy or act self-righteously, nor did she blame anyone for their comments on the web. Instead she chose a very smooth and tolerant way to respond and won herself many admiring glances because of it.

Her calm and gentle approach was the best solution and her unique charm was not only attractive, but obvious to anyone who came into contact with her.

The reporters all withdrew their microphones. If they continued to harrass her like this, it would only look bad on them. It would be far better to take a few more beautiful photos of her instead.

Arnold Mathers was also gazing at Eryn with admiration. He had been right. She was far more intelligent than Lia Rivers. And now she was all his. 

He'd already imagined many scenes with her in his mind and didn't even try to disguise the desire he held for her. "You're even more perfect than I thought you'd be."

Eryn steps gracefully through the doors of the theatre and ignores him.

Seeing her reject him like this, Arnold sneers and hurries to catch up with her, "I guess you haven't heard yet? Your old lover Richard Keller has already given you to me. So you'd better start being obedient or I'll ensure you have nowhere left to go in this industry."

Eryn pauses in mid-step and turns to face him, her eyes and tone like ice, "First of all, I don't think Richard Keller has the authority to _give_ me to anyone. I'm not cattle. Nor does he have the right to dictate or control my life. So take your empty threats and shove them up your decrepit backside or I'll have my security do it for you. How's that for _obedience_?"

She turns her back on him to walk away and Arnold's expression turns ugly. "You.. " He grabs her wrist to stop her and then lets out a yelp as the glass shards of her bracelet cut savagely into his flesh. He pulls his hand away to find it already covered in blood.

Eryn smiles coldly, "Mr Mathers, please restrain yourself. If you touch me again, I will walk straight back out to those reporters and make your evil intentions known to the public. Then I will report you to the police for sexual harassment and you can explain to them why your blood is all over my jewellery. Let us see who has nowhere to go then.."

Arnold couldn't even vent his anger. He had spent a lot of effort in arranging for her to walk the red carpet with him, but had never expected her to be so cunning that he couldn't get even close to her. 

Still, he wouldn't give up that easily. He had also arranged for their seats to be together in the far corner of the room and at that time, would he still be afraid that she wouldn't listen?

Before he could implement his despicable schemes however, a staff member walks up to Eryn. "Miss Redgrove, your seat has been changed. Please follow me."

"What?" Arnold saw his plan was about to be ruined and blocks Eryn's way in temper, "Which department are you from?"

The staff member takes out his security pass, "Mr Mathers, this is the arrangement of the organisers, please step aside."

Arnold was so angry he turned puce, but there was nothing he could do other than watch her leave. Sure enough, there was a powerful industry insider helping her from behind. "Stop pretending to be pure!"

Eryn responds to his vicious hiss with a mocking smile before following after the event staff. She had recorded everything he'd said.

If Arnold Mathers had thought for even a second that the person watching over her was the President of White Stag, he definitely wouldn't have done what he had today.

* *

By the time Eryn had taken her new seat, Lia was already settled into her own. She frowns when she notices her old rival sitting in front of her while Arnold Mathers was situated in the far corner at the other side of the room. Had he failed? Surely he wouldn't have missed such an opportunity to get close to her.

Thinking of the agreement between him and Ric, Lia was looking forward to seeing Eryn's ruined reputation while she herself obtained all the glory of becoming the new movie queen.

In less than an hour she would be receiving the award for best female lead from Eryn's own hands.

This was something else that she'd had Arnold specially arrange for her. She wanted to see Eryn's pain up close while presenting her with the trophy.

She had taken her man and now she would take away her title. Eryn was destined to become less than nothing and find herself once more betrayed by the man she loved most. This was the difference in their fates.

A few moments later the awards ceremony got underway, with all the stars gathered together under the lights for what was undoubtedly the most anticipated night of the year.

After the first round of lesser awards were given out, the atmosphere becomes even tenser and Lia's excitement begins to take on a life all of its own. 

The moment she had been waiting for and had dreamed of for so long was here at last.

"And now, let us invite Miss Eryn Redgrove and Director Lee Hai on to the stage to present the award for Best Female Lead!"

Eryn stands gracefully and lifts the skirts of her custom-made gown before walking up the stairs, while at the other side of the room a smartly dressed Lee Hai was doing the same. They meet at the podium and greet one another warmly before turning to face the audience.

It had been a long time since Eryn had stood here, but in that time she had grown beyond all imagining and facing the countless cameras and her peers, her mind was clearer than ever.

She still had a long way to go, but she would not lose herself because of the challenges that still lay ahead. In this she was determined above all else.

"I'm still looking forward to working with you, Eryn. Otherwise my movie career will be incomplete." Lee Hai's words were said in jest, but it was obvious to everyone how much he admired her.

"Thank you, Director Hai. I'm happy to be able to cross something off both our bucket lists."

The audience laughs and Lee Hai gestures for her to take the microphone like a true gentleman, "In my heart, you are the best female lead in the industry. Please give them the award." 

Eryn smiles and picks up the golden envelope from the podium, "And now, the moment I know many of you have been waiting for. The ninety-first annual Phoenix Award for Best Actress. Please take a look at the screen."

Eryn and Director Hai both stand to the side as the giant screen behind the stage begins to play the representative works of each of the nominees.

Lia proudly raises her head as she watches. Any moment now she would be going up on stage to receive the award and had already thought of the words she would say to humiliate Eryn. But before she could even see her name, the screen froze and turned to black.

The Best Female Lead had changed from five nominees to four.

Lia Rivers had been removed.

She explodes on the spot, "What's going on?"

She had clearly received a nomination so why had something happened just as she was about to collect the trophy? Was Eryn playing some sort of trick on her?

Lia's voice had attracted everyone's attention, but she was too busy throwing a tantrum to notice Arnold Mathers being escorted out of his seat by the event staff. "Why has the category changed to four people?"

The host hurries quickly on to the stage, his expression flustered and embarrassed. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the organisers and myself apologise for the interruption. Please remain in your seats and we will continue shortly." He glances down at an infuriated Lia, "Miss Rivers, if you would be so kind as to come backstage, the organisers will fully explain the situation."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on!"

Lia was becoming more and more hysterical and the host coughs awkwardly, not knowing how else to resolve the current situation. "Very well. An hour ago we received an anonymous tip that there had been some tampering during the selection process for best female lead and that a judge had conducted an improper relationship with one of the nominees. The organisers have always strived to maintain a fair and transparent voting system and after further investigation we have had no choice but to amend the results. Miss Rivers, according to the rules of the selection, you are no longer qualified to participate in your nominated category. Please go backstage and submit yourself for questioning."

The audience falls into uproar and within seconds everything turns to chaos.

Never before in the history of the Phoenix Awards had something like this occurred.

The female lead with the highest chance of winning the award was suddenly disqualified which meant that the actress who'd had the improper relationship with one of the judges was none other than Lia Rivers herself.

"She's just signed with RV. Could that be related to this matter too?"

"No wonder she dared to break up with Richard Keller in such a public and high-profile manner! She has a new backer."

"An hour ago she was showing off in front of the media and now she's dumbfounded.."

The host motions for the security team to bring Lia backstage so the ceremony could continue, but she seemed to have suddenly gone mad, "Impossible! I'm being framed! Let go of me, or I'll sue you! The award is mine!"

She had given up everything in exhange for tonight's events, but because of a single word from these people she would now lose the chance to become the new movie queen. She couldn't accept it at all.

Seeing her crazy expression, everyone in her vicinity begins to back away, not wanting to get involved, but her hysterical shouts continue to echo around the grand theatre.

Compared to Lia's unhinged appearance, Eryn herself was exceptionally calm. She only smiles faintly as she watches her old rival dance towards the edge of the cliff.

The host sighs in frustration of Lia's refusal to behave with dignity, "Miss Rivers, please understand the reality of the situation. The organisers do not wish to embarrass you further by publicising the content of their preliminary investigation here, so it would be in your best interests to cooperate quietly and go backstage."

The threat in his words was clear and since the organisers dared to do it, it meant they had solid evidence.

Lia Rivers' methods were all but confirmed to be underhanded. She had used her own body to rise to the top and even dared to vilify Eryn Redgrove.

This kind of person was not worthy of winning an award, nor was she worth the attention.

"I was wondering why the posts on the internet were always attacking Eryn. It must have been her who did it. After all, it was Lia who caused such a fall out between Eryn and Grey Haven in the first place."

"Considering how lousy her acting usually is, she's certainly putting on quite the show now."

"I'm more interested in seeing what evidence the organisers have. It's bound to be explosive."

Discussions fill the entire hall, but Lia was no longer listening. She was frozen to the spot and glaring furiously at the bright and beautiful woman still standing on stage. She had lost; lost to Eryn's calmness, lost to Eryn's cunning.

"It was you who did it, wasn't it?" Lia lifts her skirt and walks towards her but was stopped halfway by the security guards.

Eryn gazes at her indifferently. There wasn't even the slightest ripple in her eyes and it was like she had expected this scene from the very beginning, "I don't need to do anything. This is the truth."

Everything that had happened was Lia's own fault.

The person who had climbed into Arnold Mathers' bed was her.

The person who signed the Rhovanion contract to get rid of Richard Keller was her.

"Lia. Your acting career is over."

Lia could barely breathe. Tears roll down her cheeks and she giggles hysterically before her vision suddenly turns to black.

One of the security guards catches her just before she hits the floor. "There's blood on her dress! She's not pregnant, is she?"

"Call an ambulance!"

Lia's fall from grace was confirmed and there was very little sympathy for her amongst the gathered stars as they watch her being stretchered from the room.

Because of this incident she would forever be the laughing stock of the entertainment circle, even more so when the Phoenix organisers adjusted the result and changed the envelope in Eryn's hands.

The runner up was then announced as the best female lead, an actress by the name of Melissa Johansson.

After presenting her with the award, Eryn returns to her seat and when Arnold Mathers finally leaves the backstage area, he gazes at her from afar. Could he really afford to offend a woman like Eryn? Just what kind of power did she have behind her and how long could she endure before that final, fatal blow?

All this time, the outside world had severely misunderstood her. The rumours that filled the web and the situations she'd encountered had never once managed to defeat her. She had simply watched and waited; waited for tonight.

He didn't know what sort of evidence the organisers had obtained, so he'd denied all of their questions. With his position on the very edge of the circle, he would suffer no substantial losses. But if the true facts were discovered by the public or if Eryn ever tried to use them against him in the future, he definitely wouldn't let her go, no matter who was supporting her.

Or so he thought.

After over an hour of delay, the following awards were handed out smoothly, and as the ceremony drew to a close, the host returned to the stage; "Ladies and Gentlemen, according to the organisers' wishes, we have added another category tonight; The Best Contribution Award. This award has been decided amongst the organisers themselves and judged with all the same criteria as the others. So, without further ado, I would like to invite the President of Anduin Entertainment, Miss Ava Cassel, on to the stage to present the trophy!"

"Ava Cassel is also here?"

"Nice! This year's Phoenix Festival is wild!"

The opening night had been presided over by White Stag CEO Thranduil Lee and the awards ceremony would now be closed out by Ava Cassel. Things didn't get much better than this.

Even though Anduin was a second-tier entertainment company, Ava was a legend within the film industry, having once been an award-winning actress herself before retiring early to take over the company after her father's death.

She walks on to the stage wearing a high-end gown and her beauty was comparable to that of any of the female artists present. "Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen. It is my honour to be here and to be able to conclude this ninety-first annual Phoenix Festival by presenting the award for Best Contribution. Please take a look at the screen."

The lights instantly dim and everyone's attention returns to the big screen, including Eryn's; but when she hears the music come through the speakers, she forgets to breathe altogether.

It was the score of her debut film.

The screen begins to play footage from every movie or work she had ever participated in and even showed a particularly dramatic piece from the Behind The Scenes production before fading out to black.

"That's Eryn Redgrove?"

"Wow, her performance is incredible!"

The whispers surround her as Ava steps up to the mic once again; "Tonight the stars shine brightly, and many of you have stood here and won endless applause. And rightly so. But the award I'm announcing tonight has a very special meaning."

Ava smiles as the audience holds its breath, "She is an outstanding actress whose countless moving performances have left a deep impression on us all. Many in the industry grieved the day she announced her retirement, but her comeback has shown us what can be achieved through sheer hard work and perseverance alone. In that, she is a role model and an exemplary figure to the new generation. So, without further ado, I am delighted to present the very first Best Contribution Award to...

..Miss Eryn Redgrove!"

Applause ripples throughout the audience and then rises like a wall of sound.

Best Contribution Award? This had never happened before in the history of the Phoenix Film Festival and it could be said that Eryn was breaking a new record. She was so surprised and overwhelmed that she didn't know what to do.

She finally rises to her feet when the actress sitting next to her gives her a gentle nudge and walks up on to the stage in a daze. Every step she took under the spotlight was surreal.

Ava greets her with a congratulatory hug and hands her the award, "Although you did not have any works to participate in this year's competition, everyone here has seen your performances. You have won universal acclaim because of your dedication to the industry and you have shown through the path of your comeback what the true character of an artist should be. Eryn, we thank you for your hard work and contribution to the art of film and sincerely hope you can achieve even greater success in the future. Congratulations."

Ava hands the microphone to Eryn and then takes a step back. The applause was deafening.

"I don't know what to say..." Eryn looks at the trophy in her hand as the noise begins to settle and felt close to tears. She had never thought that she would stand here again so soon or that this stage would be so close to her.

She takes a deep breath to control her emotions and smiles, "This is such an unexpected surprise and I can't even begin to express what this means to me. I sincerely thank both Director Cassel for her kind words and the organisers for giving me such an incredible award. As you all know, the life of an actor isn't always easy and we often face many storms in our careers, but I genuinely feel that, as long as we stay true to ourselves, then there is never any obstacle that can't be overcome. You simply have to believe in yourself.

I would also like to take this opportunity to thank the fans who have supported me from the very beginning and the many outstanding professionals I have met during my time in the industry. And finally, to the loved ones who have always stood by me through both good times and bad; without you, I would not be standing here today. I love and cherish you very much. Thank you."

She really wanted to say Thranduil's name but couldn't and her voice broke with that suppressed emotion. She wished he was standing here with her.

The award in her hand wasn't the most prestigious she had ever received, but it was one which proved that her efforts and persistence had not been in vain. It also allowed her to see that which was most important to her.

Only those who had experienced the storms she had could understand her current mood.

Her tears finally fall as she walks down from the stage to thunderous applause and in a dark corner at the back of the room, Arnold Mathers' eyes follow her to her seat; the desire in his heart unquenchable. Seeing her dazzling appearance just now, he wanted to have her more than ever. Eryn's beauty wasn't something that a little actress like Lia Rivers could ever begin to compare to.

However, he couldn't do anything to her at this moment in time. She had just won the award and was too eye-catching, so he had no choice but to leave and go to the hospital to check on Lia's situation. He couldn't allow her to expose their relationship now or it would cause him a lot of problems.

* *

After a final speech from the host, the awards ceremony came to a spectacular end and Eryn walks out to meet an equally proud and teary Nancy in the parking lot. However, instead of driving her home, her assistant takes her to a dark street a few blocks away where a familiar Bentley stood waiting for her.

She knew he would come.

"Thranduil.."

She calls his name and runs towards the handsome figure leant against the car, laughing when he immediately scoops her up into his arms and swings her around.

"Congratulations, Mrs Lee.." He draws her into his embrace and surrounds her with his warmth and affection.

"I..." Eryn wanted to say as much as a book, but as soon as she looks into his eyes, she couldn't even begin to find the words to express her feelings for him.

Thranduil smiles and Eryn knew then that she didn't have to. He already knew.

He kisses her tenderly, leaving her breathless in a heartbeat, "Let's go home.."

She nods and gets into the car when he opens the door for her and waits until he had settled himself behind the wheel before voicing the one nagging suspicion in the back of her mind; "You didn't arrange this did you?"

After all, Thranduil's power was beyond her imagination and it would not be difficult for him to do such a thing. But if that was the case, she would rather not accept this award.

"Of course not. I would never do that, Eryn." He takes her hand in his and squeezes her fingers reassuringly. Although they hadn't known one another for long, he was all too aware of her honest and decent personality. It was partly for this reason that he loved her so much and he knew in his heart that she would never forgive him if he did something so underhanded to help her.

"I could give you a reward too though, if you really wanted.."

Eryn smiles when she hears the mischief in his velvet voice, "Can I have anything I want?"

"Of course.."

She laces her fingers with his and leans up to press a kiss to his smooth cheek, "Then I want this beautiful man beside me to accompany me for the rest of my life.."

Thranduil glances at her fondly, his icy eyes filled with love, "Then you have just wasted an opportunity, because this man already belongs to you."


	29. Drawing The Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big old chapter for you this time, guys! Enjoy 😊

At a private hospital in the south of the city, Lia was laying in bed in a daze. Her entire existence had come crashing in on her, sending her spiralling into a living hell of her own design.

Her career was all but over and the doctors had confirmed that she was pregnant with Arnold Mathers' baby. The heavens had taken the cruellest form of revenge against her and she could barely stand it.

Her assistant walks into the room after dealing with the reporters crowding the hospital's entrance and as soon as he sees her eyes open, he rushes forwards. "Lia, you're awake! How do you feel?"

Lia slowly turns her head towards him, her expression devoid of life. "Is it over?"

Mark sighs and sits by her side. He had been with her since the very beginning and despite her faults, he didn't want to see her hurting like this. "Yes, it's all over now, so get some rest, okay?"

Lia's hands tremble pitifully as she clutches at the bedsheets, "In the end, I still lost to Eryn."

"Yes. But there has to be someone helping her. She actually broke a record at the Phoenix Festival and won the Best Contribution Award. What contribution does she have? It was all made with money!"

" _What_!?" Lia's mind instantly clears up. She had never expected Eryn to actually win something and she couldn't accept this revelation at all. "Arrange for a couple of familiar reporters to come in and interview me. I still have all the evidence regarding Arnold Mathers and Ric's secret negotiations. Eryn's award must be down to them, but even if it isn't, I will take that bitch down with me."

"Lia, no!"

Mark immediately rejects the idea. 

The details surrounding her nomination were currently under investigation, but no one knew exactly what evidence the organisers had. As long as Lia continued to deny any involvement with Arnold Mathers she might just have room to negotiate in the future.

However, if she were to do this, she would be all but confirming her affair with the judge and placing herself in a situation from which she could never hope to escape.

"If RV breaks their contract with you because of this matter, I will help you talk to other companies. Don't worry, I won't give up on you."

Lia snorts arrogantly, "What's the use? I'm not young anymore and this has already caused me too much damage. Everything rested on me winning the Phoenix award. Now that's been ruined, Ric will never let me go and neither will Arnold Mathers. He knows I have evidence of us sleeping together. When he finally comes to threaten me, it will be too late, so I have to seize this opportunity while I still have the chance!"

Mark shakes his head in defeat. He had never been able to stop her when she set her mind to something and all her could do was follow her instructions. "Very well. I'll go find someone.."

He disappears through the door with a heavy heart and hoped to god that she wouldn't regret what she was about to do.

After all, there weren't many female stars like Eryn who had managed to make such a comeback against the odds. She was a certified media goldmine and they were bound to be desperate for any sort of news on her.

Even though Lia's plan was dangerous, it was the only path she could take now.

Mark bribes a couple of reporters to conduct a special interview with Lia and invites them up to her room. It wasn't long after that when the overwhelming news hits the trending lists.

"The sordid life of a movie queen."

"Eryn Redgrove Scandal - How many men have supported her career?"

"Eryn Redgrove exposed - The truth of the deal."

All the headlines on the major media sites were regarding the Phoenix Film Festival and Eryn Redgrove, and the matter of her winning the Best Contribution Award had been exaggerated and distorted to the point that nothing reported even slightly resembled the truth. They even slandered her character in the content, pointing out that _she_ was the one who'd had the affair with a judge, not Lia Rivers.

Included in the article was a photo of her walking the red carpet with Arnold Mathers.

Negative news flooded over and Eryn was pushed to the crest of the wave. Grey Haven was also seen as a third-rate workshop who relied on unwritten rules to promote its female artists.

Bloggers who had previously been happy to see Eryn win an award now posted thread after thread questioning whether she wasn't just too good at acting and accused her of shedding tears on the beds of the Phoenix Festival's panel.

As the current CEO of Grey Haven, Richard Keller's phone was about to be blown up by reporters.

"Get Lia over here immediately!"

That bitch had actually used such a vicious method to expose him and drag everyone else into the water with her!

The photos and recordings had made public his private deal with Arnold Mathers and now all of Grey Haven could seen his true colours at last.

"The hospital said she's been discharged, Sir."

Ric roars in anger at his petrified looking secretary, "Then find her! I don't care what it takes, find her for me _right now_!"

He takes a deep breath and picks up the phone to begin his own investigation and, after using all his connections in the industry, finally locates her through the two reporters who had interviewed her earlier.

He drives over to the given address as quickly as possible, "Lia, open up! I know you're in there!"

He pounds at the door, shouting like crazy. She'd forced him into this corner and he would never let her go now.

"Director Keller, please leave! Lia is not here!" 

Mark finally opens the door and Ric shoves him aside in rage. "Get lost!" 

He rushes inside to find Lia sitting on the sofa, her face filled with disdain and punches his fist through the wall. He wanted to choke the life out of her, "What are you playing at? Why have you done this!?"

"Because you forced me! After I was sent to the hospital, Eryn won an award! What right does she have?" Lia throws a copy of Ric's deal with Arnold Mathers on to the floor, "Anyway, you came for this right? You can take it. I have a ton of them!"

Ric growls in fury and grabs a hold of her, pulling her from the seat and slamming her up against the wall. He was completely unhinged and Lia's eyes widen with fright. "You _stupid_ bitch!"

Mark attempts to drag him off and receives a fist to the face for his trouble, sending him sprawling backwards with blood gushing from his nose. 

Ric snorts derisively, his face twisted with fury as he turns back to Lia. "I didn't force you at all. Your forced yourself by being a lousy actress and a scheming slut. That's the real reason you lost to Eryn and why you always will. You'll always be inferior. It must eat away at you from the inside to know that, right?"

His fingers flex on her throat and his temper spirals further out of control. "How did you become so dirty for a movie queen award?"

Lia grasps at his hands, his truthful words restoring her anger despite her fear of his, "I'm dirty? When you were sleeping with me behind Eryn's back, why didn't you find me dirty? Now that I've exposed _your_ despicable little agreement you start to dislike me?"

Ric glares at her in silence. He'd never have thought that things would come to this.

If he hadn't broken up with Eryn and hooked up with Lia, none of this would have happened. He would've become the son-in-law of the Redgrove family long ago. But now the situation had come to this point, who else could he blame?

He had been too greedy and thought there was true love between him and Lia, however, in the end, he was pushed into a bottomless abyss..

"Remember, if I don't have a way out of this, your life will not be worth living." He shoves her away from him and leaves, slamming the door behind him.

In the end though, the one who was injured the most was not him, but Eryn. She clearly hadn't done anything wrong, but was slandered by the media as some kind of whore who relied on her body to rise to the top.

Ric smokes one cigarette after another and finally musters up the courage to dial her number. "It's me."

"I know. What do you want?"

Her tone was like ice and Ric winces, "Eryn, I'm so sorry. I was wrong. And I know this matter has had a very bad impact on you. I'm thinking of a way to resolve it. Just give me some time, I will definitely..."

"How do you want to resolve it? You really did meet up with Arnold Mathers to sell me out, right?"

After Eryn had seen their agreement for herself, she felt that all of her previous efforts had not been worth it. "You made your choice. Now that Lia has exposed you, you only have yourself to blame. I don't need you to clarify anything for me, and there's no need for any future involvement between us."

As soon as she finishes speaking she hangs up and Ric clutches his phone and squats by the roadside. He had just received the most painful punishment and the regret blossoming in his heart left him unable to breathe. "Eryn.. I'm sorry.."

Hearing Ric's voice coming through the phone made Nancy even angrier. "He still has the audacity to call you after all he's done!?"

Eryn rises to her feet to gaze out the window, "He never expected Lia to use this kind of self-destructive method to take revenge on him. And neither did I." She follows the motion of the trees as they sway back and forth in the breeze. "I was careless. I was too focused on ruining her and protecting myself against Arnold Mathers that I forgot to check the situation over at Grey Haven."

Nancy gazes at her indignantly, "But, Eryn ... You've done nothing wrong!"

"If I didn't ask you to send that email to the organisers during the awards ceremony, Lia wouldn't have used such a vicious hand to force us into this corner."

Eryn felt helpless. It was all her own fault. She'd been sloppy and not thought it through properly.

"Richard Keller can't protect himself right now and Arnold Mathers has fled overseas. There is only one way to help you out of your current predicament." Thranduil strides into the room and wraps his arms around his wife from behind.

"What do you mean?" Eryn twists in his embrace to see the answer clear in his eyes. "Thranduil, no .. I don't think so."

He takes her fingers tightly in his and warms her cold hands. He had his own persistence. "I won't use my identity as the President of White Stag to help you. I will only help you as your husband. Isn't that enough?" He runs his thumbs gently over her soft skin and tries to persuade her, "I know what it is you're worried about, but there is no other way."

Eryn frowns and then glances towards her assistant. "Excuse us a moment."

Nancy nods and heads into the kitchen to make coffee while Eryn drags Thranduil towards the study. She closes the door softly behind them before turning to face him again. "The identities of the President of White Stag and my husband are one and the same, Thranduil. I won't do it. I would rather retire permanently than use you like that."

A ripple of heartache darkens his pale eyes, "But it wouldn't be using me, Eryn. It would simply be announcing our marriage. Something, I might add, that makes me incredibly happy."

Eryn sighs in frustration, "As it does me. You know I love you more than anything else in the world and I always will. But you also know that as soon as we announce our relationship, we'll never have a moment's peace. Not only will we be hounded by the press on a near constant basis, but everything I've worked hard for will all be for nothing. I'll only have to look at a director to get any role I want and it won't be because of my own ability, but because they're afraid of _you_. That's the last thing I want, Thranduil. I would sooner have nothing than get it through those means and I would see no difference between myself and Lia Rivers if I did."

She takes a deep breath to soften her tone when she sees the hurt in his expression, "This is my mess and I will deal with it myself. I don't want you to get involved."

Thranduil gazes down at her in silence, not knowing what to say. Part of him wanted to shout at her, to ask her why she constantly rejected him when all he ever wanted to do was protect her and look after her. Hadn't she endured enough?

And yet another part of him saw the truth behind her words and admired her for her fortitude. No matter what storms surrounded her, she would never use him and that in itself was a rare and precious thing indeed. Something not to be punished, but treasured always.

However, as much as he understood her, he still grieved.

Sensing his conflict, she holds his flawless face in gentle hands just to comfort him. "Please, Thranduil. Trust me. If I don't learn to deal with these situations myself, then I'm constantly going to find myself in trouble in the future. I want to stand on my own two feet. Only then will I feel that I deserve to be your wife."

A flare of anger rises up in his heart to mingle with his sadness, "I hate it when you say those things."

She wraps her arms around him and holds him close to her, never wanting to let him go. "I know. But that's how I feel."

Thranduil didn't know what else he could do to prove to her that she was already enough for him and far more than he deserved. He could only relent. 

He buries his face into her soft hair, feeling helpless for the first time in his life. "I love you, Eryn. I can't bear to see you suffer like this."

Eryn presses her lips to his cheek, knowing in her heart how much he worried for her, "How could I ever suffer when I have you by my side?" She rubs his broad back, "Have a little faith in your wife, Mr Lee. I won't let you down."

He nods, unable to resist her despite his misgivings, "Very well. I'll leave it to you. Call me if you need anything."

"I will, I promise."

* *

After seeing her deeply unhappy husband off to work, Eryn heads into the kitchen. She already had an headache coming on.

Nancy slides a cup of tea towards her as she sits down at the counter, "Is the big Boss going to help?"

"No. I don't need him to. I already know what I'm going to do. As bad as this looks at the moment, Lia's unexpected counterattack has actually played right into my hands."

Nancy raises a brow in surprise, "How so?"

Eryn looks at her meaningfully, "She's accelerated Ric's removal from the company. According to my previous plan, I would've had to challenge him publicly myself, but now she's already done the hard work for me." She picks up her phone and scrolls through the contacts. "I need to see Miranda. Can you get in touch with Mr Taylor for me and see about drafting a legal response to the media? I intend to sue every single one of them for defamation, but I don't want it releasing just yet."

Nancy nods and pulls her own phone out of her pocket immediately. When necessary, they would use the power of the law to protect themselves.

* *

Just as the news was becoming more and more intense, Grey Haven gave an official response.

_'We, the company, regret to announce that we are currently investigating the alleged misconduct of two our artists; Miss Eryn Redgrove and Miss Lia Rivers. Grey Haven sincerely apologises to the public for the events surrounding this matter, but maintains the stance that artists do not always act in accordance with company policy when faced with difficult environments. If any wrongdoing is found to have taken place, the company will pursue all legal responsibilities of those involved.'_

Nancy throws her phone on to the counter in a rage. "He's just like his sister! As soon as things get tough, he pushes all the blame on to someone else!"

Eryn turns to the woman beside her. It had been a few weeks since they'd last met in person and she had missed her more than she'd realised. "Miranda, we need to hurry."

Her old manager nods in agreement. "I'll find out what's going on inside Grey Haven, but I think Director Keller's position should be very precarious right about now. You already own twenty percent of the shares, but if we can use this situation to cause just a little more strife, the board will definitely remove him. When that happens, the bank will panic and take his shares as collateral for the loans, leaving you free to purchase them and clear off the debt. Then that will leave the directors and their fourty percent. However, you'll be the majority owner regardless."

"I want it all. After I have dealt with Ric, I'll spread the rumour that I'm breaking my contract with the company and force their hand."

"Very well. But I still think there's more to this than meets the eye."

Eryn sighs in resignation, "Yes, I had that feeling myself."

Nancy looks between the two of them. "What do you mean?"

Miranda takes a sip of her tea. "Lia Rivers and Grey Haven alone couldn't cause this much of a commotion in the media. There has to be someone else driving public opinion from behind the scenes."

"You mean we have other opponents? Could it be that little girl who stopped Director Howe's car before?"

"Scarlet Miller?" Eryn shakes her head. "No, it won't be her. She's just signed the Anórien contract and won't want to participate in something like this just yet. She'll be happy to sit quietly and watch for now."

Her thoughts were tangled like a bundle of cotton thread and she rubs at her temples to alleviate the migraine beginning to pound behind her eyes.

Seeing her like this, Nancy was becoming increasingly concerned for her health. "I've checked on the filming invitations you received. Other than Lee Hai, who's still insisting on using you, the other directors and producers have already withdrawn their offers. Do you want to use this opportunity to take a break?"

Recently, Eryn had experienced too much. If Thranduil hadn't been by her side all this time, Nancy didn't think she'd have the strength to persevere.

"Absolutely not." Eryn squashes the notion immediately. "Why would I give up now when I'm so close to getting what I want?"

She would simply have to endure until Richard Keller was removed. "Miranda, as soon as Ric leaves the building, take the recording of Arnold Mathers threatening me to the board, along with the letter from my lawyer. That should give them the push they need to end this quickly, but don't let them take a copy. I don't want it making public just yet. Nancy, prepare the rest of the evidence we have. I want it available for release at any time. Also, send a copy of the invitation withdrawals to Mr Taylor. It'll help with my defamation case against the media. As for everything else, let it wait for now. I want to know exactly who it is we're dealing with."

* *

The countless movie invitations and endorsements Eryn had received became nothing more than scraps of paper and there were posts everywhere scolding her.

"Shameless woman, wasting my feelings."

"I used to think she was a great role model. She pretends to be so innocent and gentle in front of the camera, but it turns out she's just a whore like Lia Rivers."

"It seems that all female celebrities are like this. If they don't take off their clothes, they don't get the contract. What a joke."

No one cared what Eryn had gone through. Her high profile battles against the injustices of Grey Haven were all but forgotten in light of more recent news, and people only remembered that she had won an award after sleeping with the judges.

Just as she was reading through these hurtful comments, Eryn gets a call from an unknown number.

She frowns at the screen and then quickly opens the app that would record the conversation before answering, "Hello?"

"Hello, Eryn... It's Arnold Mathers. I see that Grey Haven can't protect you anymore, so how about it? Do you want me to help you contact RV or some other Brokerage Agency? It's up to you to choose."

Eryn sighs, wondering how much worse her day could possibly get, "How about White Stag? Could you give Thranduil Lee a call for me?"

"Be serious.."

"I'm trying, but you make it so difficult for me. You actually have the audacity to call me and offer your help? The last I heard you'd fled overseas with your tail between your legs and buried yourself into a hole like the cowardly dog that you are."

Arnold laughs. He had simply called to bait her again and her mocking him like this only made him even more determined to break her. "I know you have someone supporting you behind the scenes and I don't care. But let me tell you this. Only when I come forward and say you are not involved in this matter will you be able to escape unscathed. The price is that you spend the night with me. As long as you nod your head, I will immediately send you a ticket and as soon as you're on the plane, I will get one of my subordinates to issue a press release. So, what do you say? This is a very good opportunity for you."

"You really are desperate."

"Don't pretend to be pure. If you continue to resist me like this then all your efforts will have been in vain. I don't believe you have another ten years left to wait, Eryn."

To female artists, time was of the essence.

Eryn had both ability and strength, but what she lacked most of all was time. She was almost thirty and needed to get the best film contracts while she was still in her prime so she could establish and solidify her position for the future.

Arnold Mathers was betting that she wouldn't dare go against his wishes this time.

But...

She would never betray Thranduil or herself. Not with anyone, let alone a decrepit old pervert like Arnold Mathers.

"You know, I almost wish I could see the expression you wear when your whole world caves in around you. However, knowing I was the one responsible for bringing that about will give me pleasure enough."

She hangs up the phone before he could answer and takes a deep breath to compose herself. Since when did the entertainment circle become so sleezy? Natasha Russo was right. In the time she had been away, the film industry had sunk into a bottomless pit of dirty tricks and even dirtier people.

Nancy returns to the lounge with a smile on her face and Eryn gazes at her hopefully, praying for some good news, "Director Hai has just stood in front of the press and stated for the record that he will never change the female lead."

Eryn opens up the internet to take a look and sure enough, there it was.

Lee Hai didn't hesitate to defend her for even a second and told the media that he firmly believed Eryn would never do such a thing nor, with her ability, did she have to. He was standing by her until the end and that was final.

Touched from the bottom of her heart, Eryn sends him a message of sincerest thanks before glancing over at her assistant. "Let's turn the screw a little and release the statement from Mr Taylor."

Nancy nods and does as requested, posting the document to all of Eryn's social media accounts as well as her official website.

_'I, Eryn Redgrove, do formally declare that all speculation regarding improper conduct with certain parties is entirely false. Due to the libellous nature of these claims and the damage they have caused to both my reputation and my career, I am left with no alternative but to seek recompense and pursue the responsibilities of all those who have contributed to this defamation through legal means.'_

In the CEO's office at White Stag, Thranduil sees her official statement and sighs.

He couldn't concentrate on his work at all and had simply stared helplessly at the news on his laptop ever since he'd arrived.

He picks up his phone for the hundredth time and gazes at the screen before putting it down again. He desperately wanted to call her, but didn't know what to say when he did.

Since the day he had married her, she had always been completely upfront about her comeback and the way she wanted to go about it. She had never once wavered from that decision. But, despite promising to stay out of her affairs unless she requested otherwise, and giving her a year until the announcement of their marriage, he had still continually put pressure on her to do the opposite.

He was far too overbearing, he knew that. And while it had served him well in business, it wouldn't do to be that way with her.

But the truth was, he loved her.

He loved her so much he could barely stand it, and knowing how much suffering she had endured in her short life made him even more prone to his overprotective tendencies. All he had ever wanted to do was take care of her and never have her struggle for anything, but in doing so he was also stifling her and preventing her from growing as her own person and he didn't want that either. 

Was he making her feel too incompetent?

Her continued feelings of inferiority within their marriage concerned him deeply and he wonders if his overwhelming need to fix things for her was also to blame for that lack of confidence.

He grabs his jacket without further ado and shuts down the computer. He should never have come here in the first place.

* *

As Lee Hai's interview and Eryn's legal statement gained traction on the entertainment sites, others also started coming forward in defence of her.

Eryn's unofficial fansite published a copy of her schedule which all but proved that she wouldn't have been able to establish a relationship with Arnold Mathers before the Phoenix Film Festival.

Directors and actors who had collaborated with Eryn, or had been present at the awards ceremony also began to speak out on the matter during their own interviews.

"Eryn is very popular within the industry and extremely talented. Why would she ever need to conduct a relationship with an old man to get ahead?"

"If she really has this so-called industry mogul backing her in secret, why did she announce her retirement at the height of her career? Why has she fought so hard to make a comeback and endured so much slander from the press?"

"Eryn's ability is obvious to anyone. The people spreading rumours about her are simply envious and feel threatened by her. I believe she will be reborn from the ashes."

"I was sitting next to her at the awards ceremony. It was clear that she never expected to win the award and she was in complete shock when it was announced. I even had to nudge her to get her to go up on stage. I believe in Eryn's innocence."

As the two extremes collided on the internet, White Stag appeared at the most critical moment.

At a press conference to announce the construction of the new White Stag theatre, the head of the company's Public Relations, Kili, stated whilst being interviewed by the media that he firmly believed that Eryn had nothing to do with any unwritten rules in the entertainment industry. In fact, he openly praised her for being an outstanding actress and role model.

"In this business, appropriate scandals can increase the exposure of an artist, but when the content is purely fabricated and will harm the artist themselves, then, from a Brokerage Agency's perspective, we would expect the world to pay attention to the facts because some unproven speculation may mislead the public."

His meaning was clear. The rumours surrounding Eryn were just that and people could not assume that Eryn had anything to do with this matter simply because her name had appeared on the agreement. In fact, there was no conclusive evidence to support that claim at all.

White Stag's statement led to an even larger number of questioning voices and it started a war of words on the internet.

"That's right. The media doesn't have any evidence. I think Richard Keller and Lia Rivers are the ones who have framed Eryn again."

"Lots of people on here are suggesting that celebrities can only win an award through using their body. Could it be then, that all the people who have won awards have slept with the judges? Just listen to yourselves."

As the situation continued to develop and public opinion swung firmly in Eryn's favour, Miranda used the opportunity to strike. After a short meeting with the board of directors, Richard Keller was finally removed as Grey Haven's CEO. After all, the current position of the company was precarious enough and if they didn't punish Ric severely now, Grey Haven would no longer be able to protect itself.

Lia sees the announcement on the company's official website and smirks proudly, "I knew the board wouldn't let him go! See? He forced me to do this and now he will die with me!"

Mark shakes his head. Seeing Lia go crazy because of petty revenge worried him deeply, "Lia, what you did is also wrong. He's sure to be hurting right now, so why don't you go and see him? After all, you guys have a long history." He hands her his phone.

"Are you crazy? You actually want me to comfort him? He's the one who caused all this! When he was sleeping with me he told me so many lies. He said he'd make me the highest paid female star in the movie industry. That's the only reason I stayed at Grey Haven!"

"Lia, don't say such things."

"Why not? It's true! I wasted my youth at Grey Haven and wasted my time on him. He can't afford it!" She bites her lip and sneers, "He should enjoy today. He brought it on himself."

* *

Eryn had just made a fresh pot of coffee and sat down on the sofa to check the news when her phone vibrated again.

She frowns as she looks down at the screen and then cancels the call.

"Richard Keller?"

Eryn turns around in surprise to see Thranduil standing in the doorway with a bouquet of red roses in his hand, "Yes, he keeps calling me for some reason." She gets to her feet to greet him and stands on tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek. "You're home early..."

"Yes, because I missed you and wanted to apologise for this morning."

"Whatever for?"

He hands her the flowers and reaches out to touch her cheek, his heart near breaking at how tired and stressed she looked, "For putting pressure on you to do something that you've always made clear that you didn't want to do. It was wrong of me and I'm sorry."

Eryn smiles as she buries her nose into the soft petals and breathes in their sweet scent, "You have nothing to apologise for. I know you're only trying to help me."

"Be that as it may, I also realise that I can take it too far sometimes and that you might feel a little suffocated because of it."

She grasps his strong hand in hers and leads him back towards the sofa, "You're a brilliant man, Thranduil. You have every right to be the way you are and I love and appreciate you for it." She gently places the flowers on to the coffee table and sits herself down beside him. "You've always been there for me, supporting me, protecting me and you often foresee things that I would never have thought of myself and take action before they can become a problem. It's a very special feeling to know that you're there keeping watch over me and even if the sky were to fall down, I wouldn't ever be afraid as long as I had you by my side." 

She leans against his shoulder and he wraps his arms around her, drawing her close, "You'll always have me.."

"I know." She settles against his chest, his warmth enough to cure any ailment that she had, "I just wish that you could trust me a little more, that's all. Your wife isn't as helpless as she looks."

"I do trust you, Eryn. And my desire to protect you is in no way indicative of how capable I believe you are. Nothing could be further from the truth."

"Then watch me work, Mr Lee.."

He smiles into her hair and wonders what on earth he was going to do with her. He would be grey by the time he was fourty at this rate, "Very well. I'll listen to you and be more mindful in the future."

"That's all I ask." She tilts her chin and searches out his lips, fully intending to reacquaint herself with her extremely attractive husband, but then her cell buzzes again to ruin her plans. "Why won't he just leave me alone?"

She picks up the phone with a sigh and presses the cancel button but he calls back almost immediately, leaving her with no choice but to answer. "What do you want?"

"Eryn, I'm finished. I'm no longer the CEO of Grey Haven. The board have removed me and threatened to sue me. I'll probably have to leave the country."

"That's your problem. Goodbye." Eryn answers without hesistation. To her, Ric was already a stranger.

"No!" He panics at the thought of her hanging up, "Eryn, they've taken everything from me. I can no longer be part of the entertainment circle in this country, but as long as I go abroad and search for my sister, I might still have a chance."

Eryn frowns. She couldn't understand why he felt the need to call her and tell her this when she couldn't care less what he did.

Thranduil pours her a cup of coffee and wraps his arm around her again, providing her with his silent support, but she could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't happy. 

"I know your situation isn't good right now, Eryn. You've only just made your comeback and you already have to face all of these rumours alone. You must be very tired, but it's okay. Just come with me. I don't care if you've ever cheated on me before; as long as you say yes, I can pretend that nothing has happened."

Eryn was stunned. How delusional could a person be to think that black was suddenly white?

"Why aren't you saying anything? I don't have much time. I'll come and get you now, where are you?"

"You really are shameless." She shakes her head and her voice trembles with suppressed rage, "The one who cheated and lied was _you_ Ric, not me. You constantly dragged me down because of your own selfish desires and now you say you want to forgive me generously for something I have never done and take me away? If you actually believe that I want anything to do with you or your despicable sister ever again, you need help. You and I are long over and the only reason I stayed at Grey Haven was to see you fall into the abyss with my own eyes."

At the side of her, Thranduil quickly dials Feren's number, "I hear Grey Haven are changing their CEO, go check it out."

His velvet tone was neither soft nor loud. It was just enough for Ric to hear at the other end of the line and he immediately becomes angry, "Who are you with!?"

He had heard the man's voice clearly and had also heard him mention the words "Grey Haven". Sure enough, there was a big shot in the circle helping Eryn out.

"Arnold Mathers wasn't wrong then. You really are just a slut. You pretend to be pure on the surface, but in reality? You're worse than Lia!"

"And what does my personal life have to do with you, may I ask?"

Ric ignores her question completely, "You really are a heartless bitch! A few months ago, we almost got married!"

"Yes we did, but that's all in the past now and if I recall correctly, you also postponed that marriage indefinitely just so you could blackmail me and carry on your long-term affair with Lia Rivers. So, I'm really failing to understand your point here, Ric." 

Thranduil strokes her back in comfort and Eryn knew it was time. Otherwise Ric would forever be living in his own fantasy world. "Anyway, I'm very happy now, so there's no need for you to disturb me any longer."

"Eryn, don't be like that. Other than me, who else can you be with? Your reputation is ruined."

"Actually, I'm married."

Ric begins to laugh, "Who dares marry _you_?"

"As I said, nothing to do with me is any concern of yours."

His amusement catches in his throat. He knew that Eryn wouldn't joke about this kind of thing, but he really hadn't expected this result. His heart felt as though it was being torn apart by pain and regret.

He had always firmly believed that she truly loved him and would wait for him to change his mind. After all, she had been obedient to him and given in to his demands for almost ten years. How could she suddenly marry someone else?

He simply couldn't accept the truth. He thought that, no matter how badly he treated her, she would instantly come running back to his side as soon as he wanted her and now the true reality was like a hard slap to the face.

"Let me guess, you must have married some ugly, old man. What's he like? Is he rich? Can he satisfy you in bed?"

"You really are vile. I have nothing else to say to you."

"Tell me who you married!"

Eryn hangs up on him without another word, but in Ric's deranged mind, she was the one who had betrayed him and he just couldn't let it go. He immediately begins to call her again. 

"If he really wants to know, then let me meet him.."

Eryn glances up at the man beside her and sighs in frustration. She knew Thranduil had longed to settle his own score with Ric for months, but she still didn't want to trouble him with such insignificant things, "There's no need. He's not worth it.."

"Of that I have no doubt, my darling... But _you_ are..." He caresses her cheek tenderly, "Do you have any idea how I feel when I hear him say such despicable things to you?"

She leans into his touch, knowing in her heart that Ric would never stop pestering her unless he was made to. "Very well. Then let's meet him once and end this for good."

Thranduil smiles in satisfaction as she returns to his embrace. He had waited a very long time for this moment and he would be sure to enjoy every second of it.

* *

The following morning, they set off to the arranged meeting place, their mood tranquil despite the circumstances.

"Sir, Mr Keller has just arrived at the restaurant."

"Good. Send him in first."

Feren nods and says a few words into his phone before hanging up.

Thranduil would not make a big fuss out of a man like Richard Keller. This was just his and Eryn's favourite restaurant.

Ten minutes later, they arrive at their destination and Ric could see the two luxury cars pull up from his position by the window.

The woman who used to follow him around so obediently steps out of the Bentley with graceful poise, her calm and indifferent expression melting away entirely as she gazes lovingly at the man beside her.

Ric couldn't see his face from this angle due to the decorative curtains, but he could clearly see his tall and muscular figure and envy fills his heart. He scowls in anger, more certain than ever that Eryn had cheated on him while they'd still been together.

"Fucking slut... " He mutters darkly under his breath and then looks around at the empty restaurant in disdain, "The food here is so lousy that no one else wants to come!"

The waiter raises a brow but responds politely, "Sir, you misunderstand. Mr Lee has booked the restaurant this morning."

Ric was stunned. How much would a place of this level cost?

"To show off to me, he's really spent a lot of money, huh?" Now he was even more curious about the other party's identity.

The waiter ignores him.

Mr Lee could book the restaurant any time he wanted. He owned it.

The door suddenly opens and Ric straightens his back when he hears a multitude of footsteps. His eyes pass first over Nancy and Miranda and then two men he didn't know before finally falling on the couple bringing up the rear and all the air leaves his lungs at once.

"But..."

He couldn't breathe. 

How was this even possible!?

The colour drains from his face as he remembers the nonsense he'd said on the phone the day before and as the couple seat themselves across from him, he trembles and lowers his head. He didn't even dare to look at them.

The difference between Thranduil Lee and himself was infinite. Even at the height of his power the other party could have crushed him with just a single move of his finger and now he was suddenly faced with him, Ric felt truly afraid.

After everyone was seated at the table next to them, Thranduil nods to the waiter, "You may serve."

"Very well, Mr Lee."

He heads off towards the kitchen and Thranduil studies his wife with deepest affection for a moment before turning his attention to the vile character sitting opposite him. His pale eyes darken and his voice turns perilously soft, "I heard that Mr Keller is very curious about me."

Ric's heart misses several beats. He felt trapped in some sort of nightmare and really wanted to take back everything he'd ever said or done.

In front of a man like Thranduil Lee, his thoughts and actions were as lowly as dirt.

He shifts nervously, cold sweat trickling down his forehead. He couldn't even look Thranduil in the eye, let alone sit at the same table as him. "I ... I have things to do. I need to go.." He pushes his chair away in panic, desperate to get out of there.

"You're going to leave just like that?" Thranduil's lips curl into a dangerous smile and his cold and oppressive aura intensifies as he gazes fiercely at the other man.

Feren and Elros rise to their feet in unison and shove Ric back into his seat. He had been the one harassing the CEO's wife and demanding to know whom she had married. Since he had wanted to see Director Lee so badly, then it wouldn't be that easy to leave now.

"Mr Keller was so interested in my identity and now he wants to leave without saying anything. Isn't that a little rude?" 

There was a warning in Thranduil's words that made Ric shiver and he could barely breathe under the weight of the other man's domineering presence.

"I... " Ric's heart was racing wildly. He regretted everything, "I'm so sorry, Director Lee ... I really didn't know that you and Eryn were ... I'm sorry... I will find a reporter immediately and testify for her. She would never have anything to do with Arnold Mathers."

He thought that he could use this method to redeem some of his dignity, but all that answered him were glacial eyes and blatant disregard. "No need. Those things are extremely easy to settle."

Thranduil falls silent as the waiters serve the food, but Ric wasn't hungry at all. In fact, he felt sick.

The man's last words had severely wounded his self-confidence. In front of Director Lee he was too incompetent and even very ignorant; and since the situation in the media had been allowed to develop to this point, it had to be because Eryn didn't want Thranduil to help her. If the public knew that she was his wife, which outlet would dare to report such slanderous things about her?

Ric swallows hard and raises his head slightly to gaze at Thranduil's chest. He felt deeply upset. Could it be that the other man had only agreed to meet with him just to humiliate him?

"Director Lee.. Then what do you want me to do?"

Thranduil doesn't answer. He simply gazes at the woman beside him, his icy eyes especially gentle.

In that moment, Ric finally understood. Thranduil Lee was avenging Eryn. He wanted to see how pathetic and miserable he looked.

But could a man of status like him really love her?

In Ric's opinion, the only reason why Thranduil would dote on her was because she was young and beautiful. But when he grew tired of her, would he still treat her this way?

He quickly convinces himself that the only reason why Thranduil had come out today was because Eryn had begged him to.

After all, men always liked new and shiny things but swiftly became bored with the old. It was impossible for him to have any real feelings for her.

"Eryn, tell me, what do you want me to do? .. I really didn't expect you to play this kind of trick." Ric's tone suddenly becomes arrogant.

Eryn wipes her mouth with a napkin and raises a brow, "What trick do you believe I have played?" When he doesn't answer, she continues, "I don't need you to do anything, because we are no longer related. I'm just tired of you pestering me with your petty delusions and don't want my husband to worry about me anymore."

"So you guys are really married, huh? Then why is there no news of it?" He snorts proudly, "I think you're lying to me."

Eryn shrugs indifferently. "Are you even worth lying to?" 

Nancy suddenly laughs from the other table, "Are you really suggesting that Eryn has the ability to make a man like Director Lee pretend to be her husband and meet up with you, just so you'll stop harassing her with your nonsense? Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound right now?"

Eryn glances at her in amusement before turning back to an embarrassed looking Ric, "June 7th was the day I discovered your infidelity for myself and caught you in your office with Lia. I met Thranduil on the morning of June 8th and married him not long after."

Thranduil smiles into his wife's beautiful hair. Not long after indeed. Literally thirty minutes to be precise.

Ric suddenly remembers something and his eyes become empty. June 8th was the day he should have married her. He hadn't shown up at the Registry Office because he'd spent most of the previous night like Eryn said, screwing around with Lia.

Memories surge through him like a tide, threatening to drown him completely. "Impossible, if that's the case then why haven't you let..."

Eryn cuts him off before he could finish, "Why haven't I let Thranduil defend me?" She couldn't believe he'd ever ask such an idiotic question, "I don't want a man like him to bother with a vile little person like you."

The moment the words left her mouth, Ric realised how small and insignificant he was to her. It was like a hot knife twisting into his heart, destroying the last of his self-esteem.

In her eyes, their past was a stain that wasn't worth mentioning anymore and as Ric gazes at her indifferent and unfamiliar expression, he suddenly understands everything.

All along, he had been living in his own fantasy.

He had thought that Eryn could only survive by relying on him, but he didn't expect that, in the end, it was he himself who had wanted to keep her by his side.

And now it was too late. Eryn could never turn back and nor would she want to.

She had an even more outstanding man by her side and Ric knew that Thranduil wasn't someone he could ever compare to even if he worked hard for several lifetimes.

"I never thought that you'd married Director Lee.. "

Their relationship proved to Ric that, even though this circle was full of deceit and darkness, there were still some who refused to succumb; who kept their true feelings in their heart and used them to protect one another.

He had never given anything to Eryn, but Thranduil gave it to her. He gave her it to her a hundred or a thousand times more.

"... I thought that you were the same as Lia. That, in order to become famous and win an award, you'd give up anything. I was wrong, Eryn. I..."

An hour ago, he had been fantasising about Eryn kneeling before him and begging for his forgiveness. Now, the only person who had become a beaten, drowning dog was himself.

"I do want to win awards and recieve the recognition of the audience. But I've always relied on my own strength to succeed and not dirty, underhanded methods and that's how it will always be."

She had relied on her own hard work and ability to become the youngest movie queen in history and now that she'd married Thranduil, she didn't publicise their relationship in order to increase her exposure. Only by being true to her own principles could she win with a clear conscience.

"Eryn, someone is still opening the back door for you. You're an actress and your husband is the biggest CEO in showbusiness, so even if you haven't been sleeping around to further yourself, you're still getting ahead through a similar method."

Eryn's eyes darken as she places her fork down on to her empty plate. She didn't expect Ric's thinking to still be so low at this point. "Currently, the only people who are aware of my marriage to Thranduil are the people in this room and our lawyer, Mr Taylor."

Ric was stunned. "You don't even use such a good resource? Are you stupid, or am I crazy?"

"Make up your mind, Ric. I'm either shameful for secretly using my husband to further my career or stupid for not doing so. Which is it?" She eyes him with disdain, "Everyone has their own way of doing things and you and I are obviously not the same. I will never use the man I love and prefer instead to see my own hard work and efforts rewarded. You may never know that feeling for the rest of your miserable life."

Ric wilts on the spot. 

He had completely lost.

He didn't even have the right to beg for forgiveness in front of her and seeing her tacit understanding with Thranduil Lee up close caused him extreme pain. He had never imagined for a second that he would experience such heartbreak from her.

Everything that he and Lia had done had caused him to lose his reputation, but it was Eryn herself who taught him the deepest and most profound lesson.

Seeing that the others had already finished with their meals, Eryn rises to her feet and gazes at him one last time, "I never once betrayed you. No matter how badly you treated me. But now I've said all that I needed to say and hope this draws the line between us. I wish you all the best for the future, but everything else ends here."

Eryn's eyes were incomparably cold when she looked at him and her warmth would now only be directed at the man beside her.

Thranduil kisses her cheek tenderly, "Wait for me in the car my darling, I won't be a minute."

Eryn nods without hesistation, knowing that he would still want to settle his own debt with Ric before he could forget and move on.

She files out of the restaurant with the others, leaving the two men alone.

The bravado that Ric had garnered while squaring up to a gentle and tolerant Eryn dissipates entirely as soon as the pale eyes of the other party return their focus on him.

He lowers his head again and Thranduil snorts in derision of the submissive response, "I admit that I didn't expect you to be quite so weak and pitiful, Mr Keller. You've always sounded so tough while threatening my wife. Could it be that your bravery is simply limited to bullying soft hearted women?"

Ric trembles, not daring to make a sound or even look at the other man.

Thranduil leans forward, his cold and oppressive aura suffocating, "I know every despicable thing that you and yours have done to her and every foul word you've ever said. So, can you imagine how long I've waited for this moment?"

Ric swallows only with great difficulty. He was petrified, "Director Lee .. I .. I said I was sorry ... I'll never bother her again.. I .."

"No you won't." Thranduil sneers, his eyes almost turning black with barely restrained rage. "Because if you do, or if you tell anyone about our marriage, I will no longer hesistate in carrying out all the things I imagined doing to you these past few months." 

He rises to his feet in a single, fluid movement, "I'd advise you to take the precious chance my wife has given you and move on, as you'll find I'm much less magnanimous than her. If you think your life is hell now, then trust me; it's nothing compared to what I could do to you."

Thranduil straightens his jacket and strides towards the door, only pausing with a sudden thought once he'd reached it, "You were right in one thing you said to her, though. She doesn't deserve to be your woman. She deserves to be mine. And now she is."

He pushes his way outside, leaving Ric staring after him in immense pain. 

Those parting words would haunt him forever.

He buries his head in his hands and swallows down the emotion clawing at his throat, but regret was useless now and he could never take back the things he had done.

As soon as their cars disappear from sight, he leaves the restaurant in a daze and sends Eryn one last message. _'Arnold Mathers is not easy to deal with. I'll send you the recordings I have of him and Lia as well as all the evidence I have on her. I hope it can help you. Eryn, I wish you joy.'_

After pressing send, he tremblingly deletes her number. A person like him was no longer qualified to appear in her world again.


	30. The Taming Of The Shrew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long one 😊

Despite the major shift in public opinion, the current situation was still difficult for Eryn to escape. Lia Rivers and Arnold Mathers hid from the public eye and the press continued to dig up anything and everything they could to vilify her, even though there was a very real threat of legal action being taken against them for doing so.

The rumours continued to circulate around her like a storm, but Eryn remained silent and refused to respond.

While the actress was busy taking delivery of the vast array of Christmas decorations she'd ordered, Nancy was discreetly contacting several independent reporters and finally found what she was looking for.

There were two young photographers who had taken pictures of Lia Rivers entering and leaving a hotel with a group of men not long after the return from Italy. Included in the group were representatives of Rhovanion, a famous director and Arnold Mathers himself.

At the time, the inexperienced reporters simply thought they were having a business meeting and saw nothing unusual about the situation. Only now did they realise what they had in their hands.

"Eryn, I've just found an independent source of evidence. Along with everything we have, it's enough to prove beyond doubt that Lia and Arnold Mathers were having an affair. At that time, you were busy on set with the LKY advertisement." She pauses to look around at all the boxes now cluttering up the entrance hall, "In addition, the recordings sent by Ric don't mention you at all which shows you were simply the victim of all this and used as a bargaining tool for Grey Haven."

Eryn acknowledges her and stacks the last of the delivered items beside the stairs before wiping a sheen of sweat from her brow. 

She still felt that something was missing.

As she was contemplating what it could be, Feren pulls up outside and comes in to see her; frowning in confusion when he sees the mountain of boxes, "Madam, Director Lee has sent me to pick you up. The Phoenix Festival organisers have called a press conference for two o'clock."

"Very well."

Eryn runs upstairs to change into some casual clothes and then heads over to the venue with Nancy.

While Eryn had enough evidence to blow the rumours surrounding her out of the water, the Phoenix investigation results would be a solid foundation from which to launch that counterattack and she was curious to hear exactly what they were.

Because this matter was being followed by so many media outlets, the grand theatre was packed full of reporters and Eryn and Nancy stand in the corner nearest the exit to avoid detection; but no one paid any attention to the two women wearing jeans and baseball caps. After all, this was big news and the press were eager to know the outcome.

At exactly two o'clock, the conference got underway and as well as the organisers themselves, all the judges aside from Arnold Mathers were present.

The head of the Phoenix Academy steps up to the microphone to begin, "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for coming today. We have invited you here to announce the results of our probe into the Best Female Lead nomination.

After thorough investigation, we can confirm that there was indeed an agreement between Mr Arnold Mathers and Miss Lia Rivers in which Mr Mathers used fraudulent means to alter both the selection and the nomination result to ensure Miss Rivers would become the most popular winner. 

The Phoenix Festival has long been renowned as the pinnacle of the awards calendar and as such, we the organisers have always strived to make the selection process as fair and transparent as possible. The fact that these unfortunate events have been allowed to occur are deeply regrettable to us and we offer our sincerest apologies to both the public and the nominees themselves.

To guarantee that this never happens again, we are committed to implementing the correct changes to our voting system and these alterations will be announced on our website at a later date..."

"But what about Eryn Redgrove?"

A reporter in the front loudly interrupts and the organisers frown, "According to our investigation, Miss Redgrove did not participate in this matter and was not involved in any way. The award for Best Contribution was decided by us and is now listed as an official category for all future events."

"How can you be sure that Miss Redgrove did not participate? Miss Rivers and Mr Mathers' whereabouts are still unknown.. Did Miss Redgrove bribe you?"

The Academy executive's expression darkens, "Are you truly questioning the reputation of the Phoenix Festival itself as well as the independent investigation into these matters? Do you actually believe an actress has the ability to bribe the film academy?" He turns to his security, "Take down that man's name and media corporation. They will be banned from all future events."

The security does as ordered and the rest of the gathered press fall respectfully silent as the man is removed from the room. As soon as he disappears, the organiser continues, "The Best Contribution Award is decided by three criteria. Quality of work, acting ability and perseverance. We firmly believe that Eryn Redgrove fulfills these requirements to the highest order. She was the most suitable candidate for the award due to her outstanding attributes and not because of any transaction."

Nancy leans in to whisper to Eryn, "It seems like these reporters only want to dig up some explosive headlines and ignore the truth of the matter."

This, of course, was the true face of the media, especially within this industry.

When an artist became the centre of attention, everyone would cheer for them, but as soon as a storm arrived, there were far more people waiting to watch them fall than there were supporting them.

Eryn had long gotten used to this fact.

What the outside world thought of her didn't affect her in the slightest. But she couldn't exist with such a stain on her back if she wanted to reach the peak of the entertainment circle and stand shoulder to shoulder with Thranduil.

If she lost here, how could she ever be worthy of him?

"Let's go.."

"Already?" Nancy frowns and follows her out of the door. "Don't you want to listen to the rest?"

"No. The organisers have already helped me a lot, but we have no way of controlling how the media will report. It would be a better use of our time to find out why they're so desperate to ruin me."

Other than fabricating and exaggerating her involvement in the biggest farce since cinema began, the press were also digging up and distorting the truth on many events from her past, such as the supposed love triangle between her and Ric. It seemed as though the whole plot was purposely designed with the intention of removing her from the industry for good and Eryn was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Lia may have gone underground, but she's still fanning the flames and I also have a feeling that there are others behind the scenes who are guiding the media to report on these things."

Nancy chews her lip thoughtfully, "Perhaps the big Boss has a few clues?"

Eryn nods as she slides into the back seat of the waiting car, "Feren, can you take me to White Stag? I need to see him."

"Yes, ma'am."

Feren quickly drives her over to White Stag's headquarters and sneaks her up to the CEO's office before leaving with Nancy to get a coffee.

As soon as she walks in, Thranduil puts aside his documents and comes striding over. "Is the press conference going well?"

Eryn nods, her face flushing as he leans in to kiss her. She didn't know what it was about seeing this man in this particular environment, but every time she came to his office, her heart turned into a mess and her temperature soared through the roof.

However, she couldn't spend too much time contemplating those feelings right now.

Since he had purposely sent Feren to pick her up, there must be a reason. "Thranduil, have you discovered something?"

Thranduil regards her with sparkling eyes. His beautiful wife was just too smart. "Yes.. " He picks up a document from his desk and hands it to her, "I had Feren contact a few media outlets and they reported that Anduin are very concerned about this matter and have been controlling the direction of opinion."

With White Stag's power, the media wouldn't dare lie to them, so it had to be true.

Eryn frowns in confusion and for once she couldn't find a motive, "Why would Anduin do this?"

Thranduil takes her hand in his and squeezes her fingers gently. He knew there was an issue with an artist named Sienna Lowry, but this seemed to be the work of more than just one person; "I'm still investigating the matter. But, the truth is, in this circle there are no absolute friends. Perhaps they feel threatened by you and in order to protect their own interests, they are taking action. It's hard to say at present."

Eryn ponders his words carefully, her expression darkening, "Then I must fight for the chance to sign with Anduin."

Thranduil studies her a moment, his pride in her far outweighing anything else. "There are obviously people there that don't want you to enter. If you go, you may encounter many twists and turns and the situation could become extremely hostile. Are you sure you still want to listen to me and join Anduin?" 

Thranduil knew his wife was a very rational person. She wasn't naive enough to only listen to him. She was a strong woman with her own thoughts.

"It's because Anduin has such ability that I need to go. I will use my own strength to show them that I will never be defeated by such underhanded tricks and I'll force them to work for me instead. If they refuse and become hostile, then I will do to them what I did to Grey Haven and there will be one less cesspit in the entertainment industry."

Now she understood why Thranduil had wanted her to give up on the likes of RV and Anórien and join Anduin instead.

Compared to smaller Brokerage Agencies, Anduin had far more control and influence. If Eryn could bend that team to her will, she would be unstoppable. If not, then she would simply be cleaning up the circle. It was a win-win situation.

Thranduil smiles into her neck as he wraps his arms around her. Her cunning intelligence was incredibly sexy; "Very well. I'll check the situation over there. Prepare yourself as much as possible."

"I will." She buries her face into his shoulder and breathes him in. He always smelled so good. "By the way, the catalogue delivered the decorations for the house this morning. There's a lot."

Thranduil laughs softly, "Did you expect anything else? You almost ordered the entire book, Eryn." He pulls back to look at her in fond amusement. He'd never expected that she would become so enthusiastic about the holidays and it was especially moving for him to see her so excited. "However, seeing as they've now arrived, I'll take the whole weekend off and we'll put them up together, okay?"

Eryn stands on tiptoes to press a lingering kiss to his cheek, ecstatic at the thought of spending such quality time with him, "Thank you, Thranduil."

He draws her close again with a smile, happy to see her happy, "Anything for you, my darling."

* *

Ever since the Phoenix Academy's press release, Nancy had been keeping a close eye on the internet and watched carefully as the trend shifted yet again.

There were two distinct and opposing sides in direct conflict with one another; the first being the media who were still questioning the sincerity of the film industry's officials and suggesting that Eryn Redgrove was firmly involved in the scandal..

The second was the public, who were now supporting Eryn's own fans.

Her unofficial fansite had increased its membership count by over three hundred thousand and was now filled with people who had not only been with her since the very beginning, but also those who appreciated her performances and wanted to walk with her out of this predicament.

Nancy was reading through their comments when she received another phone call from one of the young reporters she'd recently been in contact with, who informed her that they would no longer be handing over or publicising the evidence in their possession. He told her that with Arnold Mathers' influence in the industry, it would lead to more trouble than it was worth and they simply couldn't take the risk.

Nancy knew in her heart that they'd accepted a bribe from Arnold Mathers, but there wasn't a single thing she could do about it.

However, because of the film academy's clarification, the directors and producers who had previously withdrawn their filming invitations also called to apologise to Eryn, and expressed their intent to work with her again in the future. She even got an invitation to appear on an interview program the following day.

"Eryn, do you want to accept?" 

Eryn nods, "Yes. It would be beneficial to show my face at this time, I think. If I remain too quiet it'll look suspicious."

"Very well." Nancy calls the studio back to make the arrangements and confirms the filming time and venue. "The recording will take place tomorrow afternoon with the show being broadcast the day after."

According to the structure of the programme, there would be several other guests taking part, but after researching the rest of the line-up, Nancy became concerned. There were three Anduin artists amongst them and she was worried that they would try to make things difficult for Eryn.

"It's fine. I just need to do my own thing.."

"But..." 

Eryn smiles reassuringly, "Seriously, it's fine. Since everyone is paying attention to the rumours, the host will certainly ask me about them. It's a good opportunity to apply some pressure of my own and make the culprits sweat a little."

Seeing that Eryn was so calm and confident, Nancy didn't press the issue further and the following day, she drove Eryn over to the studio for filming.

No sooner had she pulled into the parking lot when she received a call from the directing team.

"Why aren't you here, yet!?"

The other party sounded both rude and angry and Nancy was stunned. She looks at her watch with a frown, "Isn't there an hour until the recording starts?"

"Yes, but don't artists need to look at the venue in advance and change their clothes? Why are you so unprofessional? If you delay the filming, can you really take responsibility? How interesting.."

He laughs before hanging up, trying to be impressive and Nancy shakes her head in disgust, "Eryn, I think you're going to run into some trouble today."

Eryn simply sighs and presses the call button for the elevator. "Whatever will be, will be."

"All right, we'll I'll be standing guard outside the door, just in case. If you need me, shout." She takes Eryn's bag from her as the elevator doors open, "The assistant director who called me just now is named Adam Jessops. Pay attention to him."

"Okay. Stop worrying. This isn't the first time I've done this sort of interview and it'll be fine, trust me." She squeezes Nancy's shoulder in comfort and then walks into the studio to face whatever opponent awaited her.

As soon as she appears, everyone looks her way and a young man immediately begins to shout at her, "Why aren't you changed yet?"

Eryn glances in his direction, making a note of his appearance and name tag and sure enough..

Jessops.

"Didn't you hear what I said?"

He comes to a stand in front of her and looks her up and down with a sneer, "Don't think you can act big here just because you won some insignificant award. If you want to make us wait for you, then you'll have to pay the consequences."

Eryn frowns inwardly. Even if he had been bought just to make things difficult for her, he was still going too far. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying it.

She brushes past him without a single word and walks on to the set to find her seat.

Jessops was stunned. Without so much as uttering a single sentence, she had placed him in an awkward situation where everyone was now looking at him. His only option was to save face by continuing to mock her. "You think you were born beautiful enough to be worthy of an audience?"

Eryn glances at him cooly, "That's my business. Could it be that this is some sort of swimsuit competition that requires special preparations to start filming?"

"You're actually _daring_ to ridicule our show?" His face twists in anger, "You're the one sleeping around with directors and judges! Our programme only invited you here purely out of conscience for the industry, so it'd be in your best interests to keep your mouth shut and do as I tell you!"

"No, I don't think I will." Eryn crosses her long legs and leans back into her chair, seeming almost bored with the conversation. Everyone was watching now, and as unaffected as Eryn was by his words, if this was allowed to continue, it would definitely interfere with the filming. "Can such an insignificant little director like you really make such accusations without evidence?"

Outside the door, Nancy's expression darkens in fury. She was just about to burst in and give that lousy assistant a real piece of her mind when Feren holds her back with a hand to the shoulder. "Director Lee asked me to come over and take care of it."

Of course he did.

Thranduil being Thranduil had already expected that someone would cause trouble during the filming and, as always, he was right.

Nancy grins, making a mental note to thank him for being awesome later, "Okay.. I'll wait here.."

Feren shakes his head, sending long, chestnut hair tumbling across his shoulders, "No. What Director Lee means is that it's better not to participate at all. Sometimes, playing the big hand is necessary."

In this low-profile, high-praise circle, if they were to give in and accept such treatment now, it would only make others believe that they could push their luck in the future. With Eryn's current popularity, she didn't need to suffer this kind of injustice at all and Thranduil certainly wouldn't allow her to.

"Very well. I'll go start the car." Nancy also felt that it was better to deal with the situation this way. It would teach those who looked down on Eryn a very harsh lesson.

Feren watches her leave and then looks at the time. Instead of going straight into the filming area, he casually leans against the wall and waits.

A few moments later, the lead director and a studio executive appear in the corridor and as soon as they see him, they rush over full of smiles; "Secretary Feren, why are you here? Is Director Lee well?"

Feren nods, "Director Lee sent me over to pick up an artist, but there seems to be an issue..."

"No problem! If Director Lee wants to pick up an artist, it's no problem at all!"

The studio executive suddenly notices the noise coming from the stage area and pushes open the door, "What on earth is going on in here!?" He walks inside with Feren in tow and then frowns in confusion, "Who is the artist you wish to collect? It seems they're all still in the dressing room."

Feren raises a brow and looks at Eryn who was clearly sitting in front of the camera, "Not all." He gestures towards her, "The person Director Lee asked me to pick up is Miss Eryn Redgrove."

One sentence was enough to make the studio executive choke.

Assistant Jessops immediately begins to protest, "But we haven't even started filming yet! If she leaves now, it'll be a breach of contract!"

Eryn rises to her feet, a hint of a smile on her lips, "Then I'll be breaching the contract. If this is how you treat your guests, by having them listen to false accusation from a childish and ignorant filming team, then I seriously begin to doubt the quality of your production."

Her eyes rest coldly on the assistant, "I will also be pursuing _his_ legal responsibilities for defamation and slander. You can expect the letter from my lawyer within the next few days."

" _What_!?" Jessops' face drains of colour. He hadn't expected Eryn to use such a formal method of retribution against him.

"Miss Redgrove, this is extremely regrettable indeed! I will, of course, have this staff member apologise to you at once!" The studio executive blocks Eryn's path, "However, according to the agreement, the breach of contract isn't small, so you'll need to consider it carefully."

"I don't need to consider anything. You can take the termination fee from the settlement I'll be receiving from you in court."

Eryn brushes past him and leaves without looking back. She knew exactly what it meant to see Feren standing here and since things had already developed to this stage, she had to be a little more forceful. She couldn't let the outside world believe that she was a pushover. 

Just because she wasn't an aggressive person usually, it didn't mean that she couldn't or wouldn't fight back if antagonised.

Feren smiles in admiration. He really did like his Director's wife. "In regards to the contract, White Stag will have someone contact you. If a breach is determined to have taken place by Miss Redgrove, then the losses will be compensated by us. I would also advise you to fire this assistant, because if Director Lee is unsatisfied with the outcome of this matter, he says he will permanently withdraw his funding from your studio."

As soon as Feren finishes speaking, he turns his back on them and follows behind Eryn, leaving the director and the studio executive staring after him in wide-eyed shock, " _Thranduil Lee_ is Eryn Redgrove's backer?"

Even if that was the case, they didn't dare say anything about it or they'd both lose their jobs _and_ the studio. Director Lee wasn't a person they could ever afford to offend.

Instead, they fired Jessops on the spot and the programme was postponed until a week later. The studio called Eryn to apologise and invited her to film again, but she firmly rejected them.

Although she needed an opportunity to speak out in public, these people were all viewing her with tinted glasses. Even in the event that she did say something, they would only edit it out later. So, rather than use unreliable platforms like theirs, she would simply create one of her own.

"Nancy, I need you to help me find Mark. He should be the only one left by Lia's side now and as long as we find him, we'll find her."

"I'll try. But what if he doesn't want to talk to us?"

"Everyone has a weakness. Mark has a family to support and Lia can't afford to pay him a salary anymore. I don't believe he can guard her for much longer."

"I understand. I'll get on it."

Seeing Eryn's fighting spirit rekindled filled Nancy's heart with joy and she knew that, even if they had to endure the injustices for a while, the actress would still never give in.

* *

When Eryn returned home that evening, she ran a hot bath and used the relaxing soak to contemplate everything that had happened that day and carefully formulated her next plan of action.

Only when she was clear in her thoughts did she take the initiative to go to Thranduil's study.

She knocks lightly on the door and walks in with a smile when he calls for her to enter. "Still working?"

"Yes, just a little homework." The folder in front of him was filled with information on Anduin's artists.

Eryn knew he was doing it all for her and her heart ached at seeing how tired he looked. She gently sits in his lap and wraps her arms around him, "You know, if people who didn't know better saw you looking at this, they'd think you were wanting to buy Anduin."

"If you sign a contract with them, it wouldn't be such a bad idea."

Regardless, he would sign Eryn to White Stag sooner or later. Only then could he protect her at all times.

"How are you today?" He gazes at her with deepest affection, knowing she must have something to say to him or she wouldn't have come to see him while he was working.

"I'm fine thanks to my brilliant husband's quick thinking in sending Feren." She twists her fingers into a length of his platinum hair and smiles, "I've already rejected their apology and their invitation and will use the spare time to prepare my resumé for the Anduin contract instead."

"I see. And what else?" Thranduil could always see through his precious girl's thoughts.

"And I want to find Lia Rivers and end this for good."

It was time to start her counterattack and completely prove her innocence, otherwise it would drag on through the holidays and ruin their well deserved break.

"Very well." Thranduil wasn't at all surprised by her suggestion. He knew Eryn all too well. If she said she wanted to do it, then she would. "Do you need my help?"

She shakes her head, her hands sliding from his hair to caress his throat, "I just wanted to talk to you. If you really want to help me, you should come to bed and rest with me."

Her touch held an alluring warmth that Thranduil simply couldn't resist. He smiles and closes his documents before tightening his grip on her and lifting her into his arms, "Since my wife has given the order, I dare not disobey."

Eryn giggles as he switches off the light and carries her up the stairs. She always loved being this way with him and it was these special little moments that would engrave their way into her heart most of all.

She settles into bed while he takes a shower and then snuggles up to him in contentment as soon as he slides under the covers beside her.

"I heard your friend Miranda has been purchasing stock in Grey Haven. It appears she has found herself a backer in Diamond Investments."

Eryn buries her face into his hair to avoid looking at him, "Yes, we discussed her intention over coffee a few weeks ago."

Thranduil hooks his fingers under her chin and tilts her head to face him, "Is that why you've held off on clearing the rumours and didn't want me to get involved? To help her?"

Despite her heart missing several beats, Eryn manages to remain calm, but it was harder than ever when faced with the all-seeing eyes of her husband. "Yes and no. I didn't want you to get involved because I know I can handle it myself. I held off initially to force the board to remove Richard Keller so I could get my revenge; and now I'm simply enduring a little longer than is necessary to find out who my other opponents are and to aid Miranda in her ambitions by keeping public pressure on Grey Haven. It's a mutually beneficial agreement."

"I see.." He scrutinises her closely and then presses his lips to hers. It would appear that his darling wife would soon be giving him some competition in the Brokerage sector as well as investment.

He was looking forward to seeing how far she could go.

* *

The following afternoon, Nancy finally managed to track down Mark and, according to Eryn's wishes, contacted him on the pretense that they were a brokerage agency who wanted to sign with Lia.

He scans through the email and found that the preliminary offer seemed reasonable, however there was just one problem with it. 

The terms dictated that they would only sign Lia alone and Mark would be let go of his position.

When he saw this, he was extremely angry, "How can they do that? I've been your manager and assistant since you debuted! I'm the one who's most familiar with your style and the way you work." He turns to look at her with an indignant frown, "Lia, don't worry. You have a good rest and I'll help you contact other companies."

Lia scowls darkly, "And how long do you want me to wait?" In order to hide from the public, she'd been cowering in this shabby, rented house for weeks now and living on instant noodles. She missed the designer bags and the luxury cars.

Furthermore, it seemed like the only one who had fallen into this position was her.

Despite Lia continuously feeding rumours to the press, Eryn seemed to be happier than ever. The public and most of the industry were supporting her against the media and every time Lia saw her rival's face in a magazine, she was so angry she wanted to vomit.

"Are you telling me that you want to accept this offer?" Mark couldn't believe she'd just give up on him for the sake of a contract. They'd been together for years. "Then what will I do?"

"Go to another company, of course! There are lots of openings for managers these days.." Lia was already fantasising about signing a contract and becoming an exclusive artist again. Mark didn't feature in her plans at all.

She didn't stop to think for a second about all he'd done for her.

Lia was destitute. Not only had she frittered away most of her fortune on needless luxuries and expensive gowns, but she'd also had to pay off Eryn in Italy and now she had nothing.

It was Mark who was supporting her.

He was the one who had covered the medical fees for the abortion of Arnold Mathers' baby and paid for their food, clothing and living expenses ever since they'd gone into hiding. He'd never had much to begin with, but he'd even given up his career at Grey Haven just to help her.

If Lia turned her back on him now and abandoned him as her manager, he'd be left with nothing and would no longer be able to stay within the entertainment industry.

He may have always given in to her demands, but Mark was neither cruel or ruthless. He could never give up everything just for a moment of fame. "Very well. I'll go and negotiate with them."

He walks out of the house in silence and to a nearby park to clear his head before finally calling the number that had been given in the email. "I'm contacting you on behalf of Lia Rivers. Are you sure you want to sign her?"

"Yes."

Mark sighs, "I see. Well, I know you don't intend for me to accompany her, but I hope you treat her well. She's not a bad actress, she just made a few mistakes, is all."

"She's made more than a few. You know that better than anyone and if you continue to defend her like this, you'll only harm yourself."

"Wait... Who are you? Why does your voice sound so familiar?" Mark suddenly realises that something wasn't right, "Eryn?"

"Yes, it's me. Hello, Mark." Eryn's voice comes soft and regretful down the line, "I'm sorry for doing this, but I had to let you see Lia's true colours for yourself. For fame and fortune she won't hesitate to cast aside the one person who has given her so many years of care and loyalty. Is that someone worth following to you?"

"I only said she'd gone astray! She's not a bad person!"

Mark had been assigned to Lia from the very moment she entered the company. He still remembered how sweet and innocent she had been and how an unkind word from the girls in the resting room next door would make her cry all night. He just didn't want to believe she had changed.

"Mark, you're a smart man, so I'll give you a word of advice. Regardless of whether or not Lia can stay in the industry, you have to leave a way out for yourself. You have a wife and child to take care of. So, I'll give you some time to think it over and you can contact me when you've made your decision."

Mark hangs up and lowers his head helplessly. 

He knew that he was in a far more difficult situation than Lia and upon seeing her reaction earlier, he didn't know if he had the confidence to continue walking with her any longer.

However, he genuinely loved her and wanted to give her one last chance to change her mind so, that night, he took her to the very first apartment she rented when she first signed with Grey Haven.

"Why have you brought me here?" Lia looks around as though she'd stepped in something unpleasant, "I asked you to contact the agency. What happened? When will I sign the contract?"

Mark sighs despondently, "Lia, you started here. And it's not too late for you to do it again. The entertainment industry is constantly changing and as long as you continue to develop your ability, you'll stand out sooner or later. I will help you get there."

"But why should I start here? Isn't there already a company that's willing to sign me right now?" Her words were filled with disgust.

She loathed this place to the extreme.

She'd lived a life of luxury where her every whim and demand had been doted on by Richard Keller. There was no way she was willing to give that up now, and if she had to get rid of Mark to get that back then she wouldn't bat an eye.

"Lia, you are still..."

"Oh, shut up! I get it, okay? I won't neglect you!"

Mark turns back to look at her and a glimmer of hope appears in his eyes. He knew it was impossible for the old Lia that he'd loved so much to have disappeared completely.

He was just about to tell her all about his phone call with Eryn and use the week's living expenses to treat her to a good meal to celebrate their new beginning when Lia opens her mouth again.

Her words were like a knife to his heart.

"When I become famous again, I'll compensate you. In the meantime you can enjoy a nice vacation." 

Her indifferent tone was sharp like a sword and Mark couldn't believe that he was actually no more than a dog in her eyes. "You want me to rest? Do you know how many people are talking about us outside right now?"

"Oh, please. Just accept the reality, Mark. I'm the one they want to sign and I can't take you with me. I've already said I'll compensate you in the future, so why are you so long-winded..." Without another word or glance, she flags down a taxi and leaves him staring after her heartbroken.

She was wholeheartedly dreaming of making her dramatic return to showbusiness and didn't want to face the reality at all.

When Eryn was at her lowest point, she'd still taken care of the people around her as a priority and, compared to how Lia treated him, it was all the difference in the world.

Mark stands alone on the dark pavement and smokes a few cigarettes before calling his wife, "How are you, love?"

"I'm fine, but we miss you very much. When are you able to come home? It doesn't matter how much money we earn Mark, as long as we're together as a family."

Mark's eyes turn red. He looks at the endless stars above his head and chokes back a sob. "Tomorrow, my love. I'll be home tomorrow."

He'd given Lia her last chance and she hadn't cherished it, so it was time for their partnership to end.

He was the only one who had stood by her through her darkest times, but she was still willing to give him up for the sake of a contract. He immediately calls Eryn. "I can let you meet, but please don't bring any reporters."

"I don't have the same intentions as Lia, Mark. But, while were on the subject of intentions, I have a proposal for you. Or rather two." Eryn pauses a moment, "I hear you have a talent for graphic design? Well, as it happens, I have a friend who owns a consultancy. In the event that you would like to change careers and be nearer to home, I can arrange a meeting for you. However, if you would prefer to remain in the entertainment industry, I can also have your contract with Grey Haven reinstated on improved terms that would allow you to bring your family to you. It's your choice."

Mark was stunned. "Eryn, that's very kind of you, but there's really no need. I ask for nothing."

"I realise that. But, I know your wife's company isn't doing well. I also know that you're not a bad guy at heart either. So, I insist. I won't see another family fall apart because of Lia Rivers."

Mark was silent for a long while and didn't know what to say. Eventually he manages to swallow down his pain enough to respond. "Eryn?"

"Yes?"

"I'm truly sorry for everything that's happened. You're a good person and I wish you all the best."

Eryn's voice was as warm as her smile. "As I do you, Mark. I'll see you tomorrow."

* *

As soon as Lia gets out of bed the following morning, she asks Mark for money.

"Is that it?" She frowns in disgust at the eighty dollars he'd just given her, "I can't buy a decent dress with that! Do you realise how important it is for me to get this contract today?"

"That's all I have, Lia." He takes out his empty wallet to show her.

Lia rolls her eyes, "Surely you have a credit card, right? I need you to take me to Tiffany's immediately and get me a dress! Only if I sign will you be able to get your money back."

Her tone was akin to ordering a maid around and Mark finally puts his foot down. "No. I'm unemployed now, remember? I won't increase the burden you've already placed on me."

"Then go ask your wife! Doesn't she have a job?" Lia glares at him in anger before stomping off into the bedroom. "Forget it. I don't know why I bother with you. You're useless.."

Mark watches her rummaging through her room for clothes and walks out. He had seen her true colours at last.

While she was wantonly squandering money, she didn't consider him. When she thought she had a way out, she didn't consider him either. Unlike Eryn who was both kind and direct, Lia was shallow and as despicable as they came.

By the time Mark had calmed down enough to return, Lia was dressed and ready to go. "Can you rent me a car at least? I need to have _some_ dignity."

Mark smiles helplessly, "Sure."

Let her go and meet Eryn in all her glory. This vanity would be the last gift he'd ever give her.

After renting a car, Mark drives her over to the address that Eryn had given him; an upscale restaurant in the wealthy business end of town, and pulls up outside fifteen minutes late.

Lia orders Mark to open the door for her and steps out like a princess, smiling complacently as she walks inside.

"I have an appointment. My surname is Rivers."

"Yes, Miss Rivers. We've been expecting you. Please follow me."

Lia trails after the waiter as he takes her towards a table near the window and seats her. However, the rest of the dining room was strangely empty, which allowed her to overhear the whispered conversations of the rest of the serving staff.

"That's her who slept with the Phoenix judge right? I'm surprised she dares to show her face around here."

"People like her have no shame."

Lia snorts and ignores them. As soon as she signed for the new company and found herself an even more powerful man, she'd step all over Eryn and then show these insignificant people who was boss.

She looks at her watch, "Why aren't they here yet? It's rude of them to keep me waiting like this.."

"We were also late, Lia."

"Yes, but I'm a big star. I'm allowed to be a little late." She pulls a compact from her purse and tidies up her foundation, "Do you think it'll be the man in charge who comes? Should I have worn something more revealing?" She tugs at her dress to reveal more of her cleavage.

Mark just couldn't be bothered with her any more and gazes out of the window. "They should be here soon."

Sure enough, five minutes later, Eryn walks in closely followed by Nancy and when Lia sees her, she almost collapses in shock. "You!? Why do you have to be so cheap? You want to fight me for everything!"

"Fight over what?" Nancy snorts with laughter, "Wait.. You actually thought that someone wanted to sign _you_?"

Eryn ignores the pair of them and steps up to Mark, handing him two envelopes. "These are the offers I spoke to you about. I'll leave the decision in your hands, but I hope that whichever you choose, you'll be living a much happier life the next time we meet."

Mark's eyes soften in gratitude. "I really don't know what to say. Thank you, Eryn."

"It's a pleasure."

She had given him a new life and a way to support his family. It was more than he could ever have hoped for. She didn't have to do that for him and he would never forget it.

Lia was furious, "You _betrayed_ me!? How much is she paying you? I'll double it in the future!"

Mark glares at her, "Eryn isn't giving me money. She's giving me work. The only person who has betrayed anyone is _you_! I gave you everything, but you never once thought about my situation, so I'm done wasting my time on you!"

"Wow. You really _are_ a dog. You'll just follow anyone who's good to you, won't you!?"

Mark had never expected things to end this way and his eyes turn cold, "And what about you? How many beds did you climb into to get where you are today? In the past, you treated Eryn as your opponent, stealing resources from her, stealing men, taking everything that didn't belong to you, and what did it get you in the end? You'll never beat her. Do you know why? It's because Eryn has never once lost her dignity or her kindness, no matter what you did to her and in that, you'll never compare!"

He glares at her one last time and takes a deep breath of release. Then, with a final nod of respect towards Eryn, he leaves for good.

Eryn watches him go and then seats herself opposite Lia with graceful tranquillity and orders a drink from a nearby waiter.

Lia's eyes were filled with hatred, but she was still nervous of Eryn's intentions. She looks around for any sign of camera equipment before finally opening her mouth. "So, you bribed Mark and tricked me here. What exactly are you playing at? It's not like you're much better off than me now!"

Her words were designed to provoke, but Eryn couldn't care less, "I'm not playing at anything. I just wanted to see you. After all, you've been so busy talking about me in the media recently that I thought you might have a lot to say to me in person."

"I have nothing to say to you!" Lia sneers and leans back into her seat, "Ah, I know. You want me to tell you Ric's whereabouts, right? Don't be delusional! He's mine and you'll never get him back!"

Nancy couldn't help but laugh. "Even in your dreams there has to be a limit, Lia."

Lia scoffs, "Ric has promised to take me abroad and get married soon. You see, the Keller family has a lot of business overseas, so I'm only playing around in the entertainment industry. I'm different from you, Eryn. I don't need to waste my effort to get what I want. You can't beat me."

"I don't want to beat you.."

"Exactly! How can you? And seeing as you're willing to admit it, I'll let you in on a little secret. While you were at your bachelorette party, I was screwing Ric in his office. We even had sex in your bed numerous times."

When Eryn remains silent, the smile on Lia's face becomes even more complacent. "And the day after he stood you up, Ric bought me a diamond necklace from Jacob & Co. Now that I think on it..."

"Lia, we all know that you and Ric have broken up. There's no need for you to continue with this ridiculous charade." Eryn's lips stretch into a gentle smile. She didn't take Lia's words to heart at all. Her past might be an unbearable stain, but she would never avoid the fact that she had once been with Ric. She'd also given everything at the time, but she just hadn't met the right person.

Now she had.

Lia, on the other hand, had only ever used him. Even now she was still treating their past relationship as a tool.

"We weren't compatible. That's why we separated." Lia was angry at being caught out and feigns arrogance, "But _you.._ you are a woman abandoned by him."

"Is that so?" Eryn raises a nonchalant brow." Then, I'm grateful. If you hadn't had your little affair, I'd really have regretted marrying him. So, thank you."

Now that Eryn had experienced true love, she knew that what she'd felt for Ric had been nothing more than a teenage crush. He had used and looked down on her since the very beginning and from the moment he had slept with Lia Rivers, he no longer held any value in Eryn's heart.

In terms of everything else, whether she was with Ric or not wouldn't have any affect on her social status. On the contrary, Grey Haven had signed her when she was at her most popular. At that time they themselves were nothing more than a small, boutique agency and it was only because Ric had charmed her and won her over that they had become famous. Her high-profile signing was what had made him CEO.

She had made both him and Grey Haven while Lia Rivers was still nowhere to be found.

"Don't try to be brave. I know your life sucks now. Being branded as a slut every day on the internet must be very uncomfortable." Lia smiles happily with the thought, "Like I said. You'll never beat me."

Eryn laughs blissfully, "I'm actually married, Lia. The day you pretended to be injured just to stop Ric from going to the Registry Office, I married the love of my life. Things couldn't be any better."

Lia opens her mouth to retort and then frowns. "Stop joking. Other than Ric, would you even look at another man? You did so much for him over the years. You even gave up your family and your career for him, so don't kid yourself."

"Are you worth me lying to? What a strange opinion you have of yourself." Eryn tilts her head, her eyes gleaming with a smile, "The only reason I stayed with Grey Haven and didn't break my contract wasn't because I had any feelings for Richard Keller, nor was it because I couldn't afford the termination fee... It was simply because I wanted to watch you and him fall into the abyss with my very own eyes."

"You _bitch_!" The chair scrapes loudly as Lia pushes herself to her feet. She was so angry she wanted to choke the life out of the other woman, but judging by Eryn's expression she didn't care at all. In fact, just looking at her, she would find anything Lia said next laughable.

There was also something in her eyes that told Lia everything she'd said had been the truth.

"Fine. Let's just say for a moment that I believe you're married. With your current reputation in the entertainment industry, who would even dare? He has to be some old man, right? Although, he should be rich .. he bought the Phoenix award for you."

Eryn pouts in amusement. "You and Ric really are similar in that regard. He pretty much said the same thing."

Lia's heart skips a beat, "Does Ric know about it?"

"Yes. They've met." She falls silent as the waiter brings her the drink she'd ordered.

"Madam, Mr Lee says he will be here in a moment. There was an incident blocking the road."

"Thank you, Aaron." Eryn smiles in gratitude and takes a sip of her drink. She knew he'd want to come.

"Your husband's surname is Lee?" 

Lia frowns, wondering who it could be and Nancy chuckles, "There's no need to rack your brains. Just sit down and try not to faint or be scared later."

Lia scoffs, "Really? An sleezy old man with a bit of money. What's there to be envious of? I don't believe Eryn can..."

Before she could finish her sentence, a tall figure walks in dressed in an exquisite Italian suit. His handsome features and the cold arrogance between his brows left Lia breathless and she couldn't believe he'd be even more beautiful than he appeared on TV.

But he only had eyes for Eryn.

He sits down beside her and presses a tender kiss to her cheek. "I'm so sorry I'm late, my darling. There was a traffic jam on the road."

His velvet tone was so doting and Lia just couldn't accept it at all. She falls into her chair, trembling from head to toe, her wide eyes fixed solely upon the two people displaying their affection in front of her.

She thought that Eryn had married someone in his fifties at the very least, but now she was suddenly faced with the adonis that was Thranduil Lee.

The most powerful and respected man in the entertainment circle. Young, attractive, rich, the dream lover of any female artist..

And Eryn had actually..

The mocking smile slides from Lia's face as she thinks over everything she'd done. She had schemed against Eryn for so long; had done all in her power to snatch Richard Keller away from her and ruin Eryn's career. She'd even licked her lips and climbed into bed with Arnold Mathers. And for what?

In the end, her actions had personally pushed Eryn into being the CEO's wife of White Stag and the knowledge of it destroys her.

She gazes at the happy couple in immense pain. "Eryn, you've succeeded. I can't compare to your luck."

Eryn reluctantly turns her attention away from her husband's inviting lips and back to Lia. "But beating you has never been my objective, Lia. Because in my mind, you're not even worthy of being considered an opponent." She hands the rest of her drink to Thranduil to finish, "I just came here today, not to gloat or prove anything to you, but to take back that which you owe me."

Lia suddenly turns cold, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that, after the Phoenix Awards, I was ready to write off the debt for all the despicable little things you've ever done to me, but then you just had to go and cause even more problems for me in the media.. _That's_ why I wanted to see you.."

Lia's eyes were wide, "So, what are you going to do?"

Eryn smiles amiably and remains silent as the waiter returns with a steak and places it down in front of her. "Did I say I was going to do anything?" She pushes the plate towards Lia, "I'm just treating you to a meal for old time's sake. After all, we were in the same company for a long time, right?"

As Lia looks on in confusion, Eryn turns to Thranduil and takes his hand. "However, I don't like this particular steak anymore, so I won't come again."

She used steak as the analogy for Grey Haven, and even though some places would always leave a lasting trace in her life, it was time to leave. She had to put the past behind her. Only then could she and the company both blossom in the future.

"You're really going to leave Grey Haven?" Lia still held the smallest trace of a smile in her eyes as though she was about to watch a good show, "With all the gossip about you sleeping around, where can you go? No one will ever sign you now.."

As soon as the words leave her mouth she realises just how stupid they had been. Even Nancy couldn't hold back her laughter any longer. "Lia, you've always been slow, but you've just broken your own record with this one." She wipes the tears from her eyes, "Director Lee is Eryn's husband. Could it be that White Stag won't sign her?"

Once Eryn obtained the resources of White Stag, her future would be limitless and no one would be able to stop her.

Laughing amongst themselves, they stand up to leave and Lia watches them go in torment, her heart filled with so much bitterness she felt as though she might vomit.

She viciously stabs the steak on her plate, "Just you wait, Eryn. I'll show you.."

However, Lia didn't realise that just because Eryn said she wasn't going to do anything personally, it didn't mean that she wouldn't take any action at all..

Before she could even walk out of the restaurant, she was blocked by several people from Rhovanion. "Miss Rivers, we've been looking for you. You owe us a lot of money.."

Lia takes a step back, her face draining of colour. "What do you mean? I don't owe you any money!"

One of the men throws a contract on to the table, "This is your signature, isn't it? Your performance at the Phoenix Awards and then your disappearance was not only a breach of contract, but it's cost the company millions. Because of you, RV's reputation is severely damaged and the boss is extremely unhappy with you. So, it would be in your best interests to cooperate with us and come quietly."

Lia slumps back into her chair in a daze, her heart pounding wildly.

She was finished.

* *

In the back of Thranduil's car, Nancy was jubilant, "I've finally vented all my resentment from the past ten years and it feels so good!"

Thranduil smiles and then turns to his wife, "I really wish I could come home with you and celebrate, but I still have a meeting I need to attend at the company. Can you take her back for me, Nancy?"

"No problem, Boss!"

He squeezes Eryn's fingers gently, "Then remember to have some lunch, Mrs Lee. I'll see you tonight."

Eryn leans up to press a lingering kiss to his jaw and he sighs, "I can't bear to go back to work when you're being like this.."

She giggles and shoves his shoulder playfully before getting out of the Bentley. "See you later, Mr Lee.."

She closes the door and waves him off just as a couple of representatives from Rhovanion spot her from the restaurant window and come rushing over to speak with her.

Feren notices them in the rearview mirror, "Sir, do you want to go back?"

"No. I believe she can handle it. But keep an eye on RV for me. I don't want them to try anything with her behind the scenes."

"Yes, Sir."

Rhovanion had wanted to sign Eryn for a very long time, but they were always rejected by her. Now they had lost Lia and knew she was likely to leave Grey Haven, they wanted to try their luck again.

"Miss Redgrove, our CEO has requested a meeting with you. If it's not convenient, then you can name a time and place of your own."

The man's words were smooth and it was obvious to Eryn that they were worried she would refuse them again. "Also, we won't be signing with Miss Rivers and will pursue her legal responsibilities for the breach of contract."

They naturally assumed that since Eryn had provided them with Lia's whereabouts, she hated her and so told her about their dissatisfaction to further get into her good graces. But Eryn had no need for them to do so.

"Please tell your CEO that I'm grateful for his kind offer, but I have no plans to accept a new contract at this present time."

Before the awards ceremony, they had tried to win Lia over by publicly declaring that they had never been interested in Eryn. Now Lia was in trouble, not only did they not help her, but they would punish her in ways that Eryn didn't even want to imagine. 

No matter how good the contract was, Eryn would never sign for such a company.

She side-steps to walk around the two men, but they block her path again, their intentions clear.

Nancy immediately jumps in front of her. "You saw the car we just got out of. It was Director Lee's. So if you don't want any trouble, I suggest you step aside _right now_."

The two men look at one another in surprise and immediately let her go. No actress was worth offending Thranduil Lee over.

As soon as they got in the car however, Nancy apologises. "Eryn, I'm so sorry. I didn't ask your permission back there and spoke without thinking.."

After all, their marriage hadn't been made public.

"You have nothing to apologise for. You didn't lie. He is indeed my husband."

Eryn's eyes were filled with smiles as she said this and Nancy couldn't help but be infected by her friend's happiness. "I've watched you go through so many twists and turns, but now you can finally let go of the past. Director Lee really loves you and dotes on you and you will only get stronger in the future. I'm so happy for you.."

Eryn grasps her assistant's hand tightly. "Thank you for everything, Nancy. You've always stood by me through thick and thin and if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have today."

The two women gaze at each other with tears in their eyes, their hearts both aching with so many emotions that they struggled to contain them.

Nancy wipes her face on her hand, "All right, that's it, I refuse to cry again until your child is born."

"Agreed." Eryn squeezes her fingers and then sighs, "Lia doesn't have any money left now, so it will be pointless for Rhovanion to try and sue her. I think they'll force her to use other methods to pay them back."

Nancy starts the ignition and nods, "I heard there are a few big bosses within RV that have their eye on her. They'll probably..."

She didn't need to finish her sentence for Eryn to know exactly what would happen. "She chose it.."

If Lia hadn't been greedy and hooked up with Arnold Mathers, then she would have married Ric weeks ago.

"You know, I was looking through all the information that Ric sent on her and she changed all sorts in order to become famous, including her family background and her name."

Eryn knew many within the industry who had done the same.

"What's her real name?"

Nancy immediately begins to laugh, "I saved a picture on my phone. Take a look. I can't help it."

Eryn curiously opens her assistant's phone and finds the saved photo of Lia's original I.D. "Anita Harden?"

Nancy snorts in hysterics and Eryn frowns, not understanding why she thought it so funny, "Why are you..." It suddenly dawns on her and she gasps and then also starts to giggle, "Oh... Oh, I see.. Yes, I can understand why she would want to change that."

Nancy bites her lip to control herself, "I hope you're going to let me make it public when we finally release the evidence."

"Go for it. She deserves it."

"I knew you wouldn't spoil my fun." She grins gratefully, "Speaking of which, the holidays are coming up soon. Have you decided what you're going to get the Boss yet? I mean, he must be really hard to buy for, right? What do you get the guy who has everything?"

Eryn blushes and Nancy eyes her shrewdly. "Do I not want to know?"

"Maybe not. But, so far I've bought him some cufflinks and a matching tie clip. However, I was also thinking about this.." She opens her phone and then hesistates shyly before showing it to her assistant.

"Oh..." Nancy also turns slightly pink despite her surprise. "Wow. You're already looking to spice things up?"

"Not quite. I mean, I've never .. We've never... "

Eryn trails off into awakward silence, wishing the ground would swallow her whole and Nancy's eyes nearly bulge from her head in shock. " _Never_? Are you serious!?"

"Yes..."

The assistant shakes her head in stunned disbelief, "Eryn, you know I love you and that I understand what you've been through more than anyone. I would also never perv on your husband and much prefer his assi.. " She suddenly realises what she'd been about to say and stops herself, looking flustered, " _Anyway_... This is _Director Lee_ we're talking about.. He's like... the _sexiest_ man alive! How can you stand sleeping next to him without even... you know .." 

Eryn smiles despite her embarrassment, "It's difficult, trust me.."

But it wouldn't be for much longer.

It was time.

She could no longer let him take responsibility for her past and if she was to truly move on and feel equal within their marriage, then she needed to let go and bask completely in the unconditional love that he gave her.

Eryn had wanted to take that step with him for weeks now and it was becoming incredibly hard for her to resist him.

It was just that, they never seemed to have a moment's respite in which she could broach it with him and they were constantly kept busy by the storms in the media.

However, he had promised her two weeks; two whole weeks where they could simply relax and enjoy each other without paying any attention to the outside world, and it seemed to Eryn that this would be the perfect opportunity to ask him for the one experience she'd never had. The only one that was left for her to explore.

She smiles at the thought and her heart misses a beat. Despite her nerves, she'd never felt so much anticipation in her life and she knew to the depths of her soul that he would never let her regret it.

She sighs softly and pulls herself from her fanciful daydreams to eye her assistant wickedly.

"Anyway ... Are you going to tell me about your crush on Feren?"


	31. No Means No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another big one ( No Zenka, not THAT kind 😉)

The day after Eryn's meeting with Lia, a storm of such magnitude swept the internet that it crashed many of the entertainment websites and paralysed the unsuspecting press.

Reams of evidence dating back from years previous to the present day began to flood social media, along with a video message from Eryn herself, who finally took the opportunity to publicly clarify her stance and respond to the many rumours in one, single recorded statement.

Every bit of information she'd ever had in her possession was finally brought into the eyes of the outside world and the reporters who had previously attacked her so confidently were left helpless when their phones began to blow up with thousands of complaints from the public regarding their deceitful conduct.

All the accusations that had ever been thrown her way were destroyed completely by hard evidence and editors and media corporations alike began scrambling to apologise to her in an attempt to limit the damage caused by her sudden and decisive counterattack.

However, the message in Eryn's video was clear. _"As I am responsible for my own words and actions, so must you be. As influencers and role models, we all have a duty to uphold the truth and in a world where a single falsehood can destroy a person's life, transparency is more fundamental than ever. Those who deliberately fabricate facts for their own ends must be eradicated and held fully accountable in the eyes of the law."_

The media could do nothing to defend themselves. They had been fully exposed within the space of an hour and when Mr Taylor's letter arrived at each of their offices, they could only contact him to try and negotiate a settlement with her out of court.

Eryn was not only washed clean, she was about to become a whole lot richer.

"Break time!"

Thranduil looks up from a tangled mess of fairy lights as his wife and her assistant meander their way across the drive carrying trays of hot drinks and snacks. 

He couldn't help but smile whenever he saw her.

She was really blossoming into her own these past few weeks and he couldn't be more proud. "Don't let them slack off now, I'm paying them overtime for this!"

Feren twists the last string of lights that his boss had given him around the trunk of a large, knarly oak and grins, while at the other side, Elros was doing the same.

Eryn laughs softly as she hands her hard working husband his coffee and presses an even warmer kiss to his cheek. There was something in the way she looked at him or touched him recently that sent Thranduil's heart racing and he wondered if he could ever get enough of her. "We seem to be three sets of lights short, my darling."

She frowns as she looks at the bare tree trunks closest to the gate, "How odd. I'm sure I ordered enough. Let me go and check."

She runs back towards the house and Thranduil gestures for Nancy to join him as soon as she was out of earshot.

"I've been meaning to ask you.. How does Eryn usually spend Christmas?"

Nancy takes a sip of her drink, her tiny hands clutched around the mug to warm them up, "She stays with me."

Thranduil raises a brow in surprise and she smiles, "Ric always made the excuse of going out of town to visit relations, no doubt so he could spend the holidays with Lia; and Eryn hasn't seen her own family in almost ten years, so she always came to stay with me and my grandmother. Since my grandma passed, it's just been the two of us."

"You have no other family?"

"I have a younger half-brother, but he always stays with his father for the holidays and visits me during the summer. My mother's second husband and I are not close at all, so I don't interfere." 

Thranduil's heart drops into his stomach like lead.

He had liked his wife's assistant from the moment he had met her and she was so naturally cheerful, it was almost impossible to feel miserable around her. And yet, despite the large amount of time he'd spent in her company, he realised now just how little he knew about her and suddenly felt guilty for not paying more attention to her.

Out of the many people he dealt with regularly in his daily life, Nancy was one of those he trusted the most, "Well, I would really like to make this holiday as special as possible for her and, as I won't stand seeing you alone either, I'm wondering if you would care to join us?"

"I really appreciate the kind offer Director Lee, but I don't want to be a spare bulb." The smallest hint of mischief appears behind her chocolatey eyes, "Besides, it's nauseating enough being around you two at the best of times."

"You won't be a spare bulb. Feren's family are going out of town this year so I'm going to invite him too." He smirks knowingly when her complexion flushes pink, "I will even throw in a free bucket in case you feel... _nauseated_."

Nancy snorts with laughter, "Okay, okay .. There's no need to convince me. I'll be here.. and I'll thank you too."

"Good." He smiles with the satisfaction of getting his own way. "Perhaps you could also call Miranda and see what her plans are? We'll make a real celebration of it."

Nancy nods, "I'll give her a call for you and ask. But, if I might make a suggestion?"

"Of course."

She steps closer to him and lowers her voice so they couldn't be overheard. "Spend Christmas Eve and morning with Eryn. It's your first holiday together and I know it'd mean a lot to her to share that time alone with you. The rest of us can come over later to help out with dinner."

Thranduil contemplates her words for a moment and studies his beautiful wife as she re-emerges from the house carrying a box. He would give anything to make her happy and if Nancy thought that this was what it took, then he'd do it without question, "Very well. I'll listen to you."

Nancy smiles to herself and drinks her coffee. She knew Thranduil wanted to give his wife the family atmosphere that she'd always missed out on, but she also knew of Eryn's desperation to be closer to him; something that would never happen if they were surrounded by a house full of people.

"Did you find them, sweetheart?"

Eryn herself comes to join them and nods, "Yes. They'd fallen behind the planter in the hall."

Thranduil pulls out a strings of lights and begins to unravel them, "Let's get these finished then before it gets dark. I'm eager to see the result of our efforts." 

He moves his ladder to the first of the naked trees beside the gate post and Eryn holds it steady as he climbs; enjoying the view he was affording her.

Thranduil smirks as he begins to wind the lights around the very top of the trunk, "Stop checking me out.."

"I'm not!"

"Are too.."

"Am not!"

He raises a disbelieving brow and gazes down at her through the branches and Eryn sighs at the glimmer of wicked amusement in his pale eyes. "Fine... I'll stop checking my extremely attractive husband out.."

He holds a hand to his heart and feigns indignantion, "I feel so objectified.."

Eryn snorts with laughter, "Oh, I'll objectify you later.. Just you wait.."

He winks at her seductively and returns to the task at hand.

"I'm looking forward to it.."

* *

As dusk gathers into night, the party returns to the house to warm themselves up and Eryn gazes through the living room window at the multitude of soft, white fairy lights dusting the ancient sentinels that lined the drive.

Thranduil hands her a steaming mug of spiced wine and wraps his arm around her shoulders, "You did well, sweetheart."

Eryn had fully kept in line with the natural decor of the house when choosing her rustic yet elegant theme and Thranduil had to admit her taste was excellent.

Rich, green garlands wound the banisters of the grand staircase and adorned the mantelpiece above the fire, their warm, white lights interwoven with gold-dusted pine cones and red berries. 

The two stately Christmas trees that stood in the entrance hall and the lounge were also bursting with decorations, all of which displayed the many colours of the forest, from chocolate browns to deep reds, greens and glittering golds.

Nancy smiles as she studies a tiny stag ornament hanging from one of the branches, "The big Boss is right. It looks amazing!"

Eryn hugs Thranduil's slender waist from the side in gratitude, "I'm glad you like it."

"I really do. You should decorate the house more often." It was the first time that Eryn had ever left her own unique mark on their living space and he was enjoying the effects. To him, it was like a signalling of the end of his bachelor lifestyle and a shift into true married life; something he had always longed for with her.

He presses an affectionate kiss to the top of her head and takes her empty mug, "I'll get you a refill.."

He disappears into the kitchen with Feren and Elros, leaving Nancy to return to her friend's side with her phone in hand. "Eryn, Grey Haven's Board have just messaged me. They've requested that you attend a meeting at the company in the morning. What do you want me to do?"

Eryn smiles softly to herself. She had been waiting for this moment. She pulls her own phone from her pocket and immediately texts Miranda. "Decline. Tell them that I have no intention of returning to Grey Haven ever again and will be sending Mr Taylor to terminate my contract with them next week."

Nancy smirks in satisfaction and disappears into the entrance hall to make the phone call that would end it all.

It had been a long time coming.

* *

As soon as Grey Haven's Board were made aware of Eryn's decision to leave, they fell into a state of chaos and panic.

Now that Lia had jumped ship, Eryn was the only big name artist they had left on their books and they'd been relying on her to pull the company from its current financial crisis and repair Grey Haven's ruined reputation. They had thought that, by removing Richard Keller as CEO they would be able to hold on to her and keep her satisfied, so her desire to still leave after so many years of cooperation came as a huge blow to them.

Just as they were trying to think up incentives to make her stay and save them from ruination, Eryn ended all of their brief hopes by confirming her intentions on social media.

_'If after so many years of giving everything there is still no understanding or trust, then it's time to leave.'_

Eryn's fans immediately welcomed the declaration.

"Well done, Eryn! You should have quit Grey Haven long ago!"

"Eryn, we all support you! The future is bright!"

They listed all the movies and dramas she'd ever featured in since her debut and before signing with Grey Haven, her work had been both prolific and outstanding. However, since she'd joined the company, she had spiralled into obscurity and become relatively unknown, which everyone placed firmly at the feet of Grey Haven itself. 

It could be seen that, apart from the very first year she'd been with them, Grey Haven had not promoted Eryn at all and compared to the benefits she had brought to them, they had offered her nothing in return. In fact, their treatment of her was seen as despicable at best.

Because of the online comments and Eryn's unyielding attitude, the board were unable to hold her back and were at a loss on how to save either themselves or the company. 

They were finished.

However, just as they were on the verge of losing everything, Diamond Investments stepped forward to make them an offer they couldn't afford to refuse and the decision amongst them was unanimous.

Better to leave now with some money than end up with nothing at all.

As soon as the deal was finalised, Miranda messages Eryn to let her know the good news, _'Congratulations. Grey Haven is now yours.'_

Eryn smiles in satisfaction and then puts her phone away as she enters the studio. She would celebrate with Nancy and Miranda later over coffee. But right now, she had other things to focus on. Namely seducing her flawless husband.

"Eryn Redgrove is that really you? Come here and let me have a look at you!"

An artily dressed woman in her late fifties comes bounding over to her and kisses her on both cheeks.

Eryn greets her warmly, "Hello Caroline, long time no see."

Caroline Spencer was one of the best photographers in the business and had worked with Eryn on several advertisements in the past. She also owned her own studio and was regularly sought after by the rich and famous to cover special occasions or conduct personal shoots, which is exactly why Eryn had come to see her. Not only was she a pure artist with a lens, she was also very discreet.

"I know! I almost died when my assistant told me you'd booked an appointment!" She studies Eryn closely from every angle, "You look incredible by the way! I had thought that all the nonsense in the media might get you down, but I'm so glad to see my fears were unfounded. You're positively glowing, darling!"

Eryn grins, amused as always by the other woman's quirky personality. "It will take more than a few lousy reporters to get me down."

"Indeed! So, what brings you to see little old me all of a sudden?" She gestures for Eryn to sit on the couch in the cosy waiting area. "Wanting to mark your rebirth with a special photo? Résumé shoot? What?"

Eryn shakes her head, her cheeks already starting to colour. "Not quite." She pulls a document from her bag and hands it over to her, "I was thinking something like this? As I recall, you have a talent for such things."

The older woman raises a stunned brow. "I do, but who are you and what have you done with Eryn Redgrove?" She pretends to look behind the actress as though searching for a doppelganger and Eryn laughs.

"I know it's not my usual style. But it's for someone special."

Caroline's mouth forms into an 'O' of surprise, "How special? Tell me everything! Who is he? Do I know him? How long have you been dating?" She pauses in her onslaught with a sudden thought, "You're not back with that Ric fellow are you? That guy's a sleezebag if ever I saw one."

Eryn bites her lip to keep herself from choking with laughter. Despite the other woman's penchant for rambling on, she also put people entirely at ease. It was almost like talking to an eager, eccentric aunt. "No, it's not Ric, we're long over. Yes, you'll probably know him, but I can't tell you who it is for now as we're keeping it a secret at present."

"I see. Is it serious?"

Eryn nods, "Very. If it wasn't, I wouldn't be doing this."

"Good point." Caroline slaps her thigh, a dreamy smile written all over her face. "Do I get to cover your wedding?"

"Is that even a question?"

She grins, "Wonderful! In that case then, let's get started! What kind of theme are you looking for? Something like these or something a little more conservative?"

Eryn ponders a moment, trying to ignore the burning in her cheeks. "I was thinking classy and elegant but in a way that will get his full attention if you know what I mean.."

Caroline nods, already imagining the shots in her mind, "Give the poor man a heart attack but preserve some feminine mystery. Got it. Have you brought the items you wish to wear?"

Eryn lifts her bag in response and the photographer claps her hands. "Excellent. Let me make you a drink and then I'll get Lisa to do your make-up while I set up the studio." She rises to her feet in a flurry of excitement, "This is going to be so much _fun_!"

Eryn gazes after her dubiously as she rushes off to make coffee, unable to fully share in the other woman's endless enthusiasm in this instance.

Still, she hoped Thranduil would appreciate her efforts at the very least. Because to her, he was worth it.

* *

In the CEO's office of Anduin, Ava Cassel scrolls through all the latest news with a frown. She had been following the developments closely these past few weeks and couldn't help but feel that someone within her company had been involved in the attempted vilification of Eryn Redgrove. 

She also had a fair idea who.

Now she just needed to find a way to expose the culprit before they could do further damage to Anduin's reputation.

She leans back into her chair and gazes at the TV deep in thought. When one was plagued by rats, it was best to send in a ferret to flush them out and Ava just happened to have two in mind.

She picks up her phone and dials the internal number of one of her gold level managers, Kit Harrison and calls him into her office. "I just watched The Cottage By The Sea again and Eryn Redgrove leaves a deep impression. I think we should sign her."

As a competent actress herself, she admired the way Eryn portrayed such realistic emotion and felt that she would become an unpredictable superstar in the future. 

He nods in agreement. "I also think she's extremely talented and the public adore her. It's just that, RV have been pursuing her relentlessly and she hasn't taken on a major production in almost ten years. I know she's filming with Lee Hai soon, but she still doesn't really fit in with the company's requirements at this time."

Ava raises a brow and swivels in her chair to fully face him, "As I seem to recall, you always enjoyed a challenge. That's why I'm giving this task to you. I want Eryn Redgrove's name on the Anduin Star Plan."

"Very well, Director Cassel."

He turns to leave, but she stops him with a further incentive, "The position of Artist Director is still open. I hope you can compete well with Zia."

"I'll do my best." With a final nod, he walks out of the door and heads downstairs to his own office deep in thought.

It was just as he was stepping out of the elevator that he runs into Zia herself and he clears his throat awkwardly as he side-steps her. 

"Are you going to avoid me like this every time you see me now?" She blocks his path and boldly reaches out to straighten his tie, "I hear that Director Cassel just called you over regarding Eryn Redgrove.."

"You're well informed as always, but I have nothing to say to you." He gazes at her coldly. Since they were no longer lovers, Kit wanted to stay as far away from her as possible so their personal issues wouldn't begin to affect his work.

However, Zia reaches out and pulls him back, her tone gentle, "I know you think I'm too vicious and that's why we broke up. I don't expect you to understand me, but in this circle, if I wasn't so ruthless, I wouldn't get anywhere. Sienna lost her endorsement. If it wasn't for Eryn Redgrove.. "

"Ahh.. Now I see what Director Cassel means.."

Zia frowns at his look of indifference, "Kit, don't make me beg you. I've set so many traps for Eryn in the last few days. If she were to join Anduin, those things will be dug up sooner or later and then my life will be over."

Kit sighs in exasperation. He had seen Eryn's strength and if Anduin missed out on her now, it would be a huge loss. "I know.."

Zia takes advantage of the fact that he was still willing to listen to her and presses her case further, "I've already found a reporter with evidence. He can prove that Eryn met with Arnold Mathers in private. When the photos are exposed, she will be ruined and Director Cassel won't blame you.."

"This is your problem, Zia. I don't need you thinking for me." He couldn't stand her playing tricks behind his back anymore and it showed in his expression.

She immediately falls silent.

She still loved him with all her heart, but he was too honest and couldn't understand the painstaking efforts she went to in getting the best resources for her artists and they had separated because of it.

On the surface, their relationship was calm and professional, but in their hearts there was much tension and bitterness left unresolved.

Zia watches him leave and anxiously dials the reporter's number again, "Make the composite photos even more detailed and expose them as soon as possible."

She had to prove that Eryn was lying about having an affair with the judges. Then, even if she managed to make a comeback in the future, Director Cassel would still have lost the best opportunity to sign her.

"Don't worry. I promise you'll be satisfied with the results."

After the loss of the endorsement, Zia had fanned the flames of the rumours surrounding Eryn to protect Sienna Lowry's position. She had even paid an army of trolls to control the direction of public opinion. But it had all backfired when Eryn released her own evidence and now the public loved her more than ever. 

If she were to join Anduin in the new year, she'd eventually discover what Zia had done and snatch all the resources from her artists. She simply couldn't allow that to happen, nor could she allow Kit to sign her or the position of Artist Director would definitely be his.

She had to fight for it. She had to win the Director's role and only then could she bring her old lover back to her side. "Eryn, I will not let you join Anduin. I will ruin you once and for all."

If Zia had provoked anyone else, she might have remained undiscovered, but unfortunately for her, she was targeting a woman she couldn't afford to offend; a woman with a totalitarian view on revenge and a husband so powerful and doting that Zia wouldn't even be aware of how she died before it was already too late.

Just as she was about to make her final move to frame Eryn, White Stag received the news.

Thranduil had long been aware that someone in Anduin was working against his wife and even after Lia Rivers was dealt with and Arnold Mathers had hidden himself, the waves of slander had failed to recede. In that moment he had smelled the scent of a conspiracy.

All of his investigations had led back to Anduin, but this time, they also returned with a name. Zia Zaragosa. 

He immediately dials Eryn's number and puts her on speaker phone before turning back to Feren. "Introduce this person's situation."

Although his wife wasn't by his side, the information he had would always be the information she had.

Feren clears his throat, "Zia Zaragosa is considered an experienced manager within the industry. She has worked at Anduin for almost ten years and has a new generation idol under her by the name of Sienna Lowry. She was due to take on the Éternelle endorsement to propel her career on to the international advertising stage and Anduin attached great importance on her future progress, but because the brand invited Mrs Lee to participate instead, she lost out on the role.

After that, Zia Zaragosa bribed paparazzi and reporters to expose false information everywhere and deliberately exaggerated the rumours of Madam having unclean relationships with prominent industry figures. She controlled the press to specifically target Madam and ruin her reputation, but it backfired with the release of Mrs Lee's own statement and evidence. So, now she is making other plans."

White Stag's information network was fast and extensive. There was nothing they couldn't find.

"Did you get all that, my darling?"

"Yes." Eryn leans back into the passenger seat of the car and shares a look with Nancy. She hadn't thought for a moment that an endorsement could cause her so much trouble or bring her such an opponent.

However, since the other party had attacked her first and used such dirty methods and schemes, they couldn't blame her for being merciless.

Thranduil twirls his pen in his hand thoughtfully, "Let's do two things for now. First of all, track down the reporters she bribed and see what evidence they have and secondly, investigate Arnold Mathers' past conquests. I want every bit of information on all the female artists he's slept with as soon as possible and ready for release."

"Yes, CEO."

"Do you have anything to add, Mrs Lee?"

Eryn smiles softly. "No, I think you've thought of everything, as always, Mr Lee."

Thranduil gestures for Feren to make a start and waits for him to leave the office before speaking again. "Seeing as I've worked so hard, how can I be rewarded?"

"You'll know when you get home .."

Nancy begins to make retching noises and Thranduil frowns as the sound comes clear down the line, "Where are you?"

"Doing some last minute shopping and picking up your Christmas presents with Nancy.."

"Oh.." Thranduil smirks to himself when imagining his wife's current embarrassment, "I'm sorry, my darling. I didn't realise you had company. But while you're out, find a sick bucket for her will you? I'll pay.."

Eryn giggles and Nancy rolls her eyes, "It's not my fault you both force feed me sugar every day. I'm so full I can't stomach any more!"

"This is all purely business!" Thranduil laughs down the phone and Eryn's heart skips a beat at the soft and melodious sound. "Anyway, I'll let you two lovely ladies get on with your day and I'll see you tonight, Mrs Lee."

Eryn says her goodbyes and hangs up, her mood much lighter than it had been only moments before. "I guess we just have to wait for Feren now." She steps out of the car and waits for her assistant to join her before walking over to the high-end jewellery store. "Although there is _one_ thing you can do for me."

Nancy looks at her curiously. As far as she was aware, Thranduil already had everything under control. "And what's that?"

"Do you still have the contact details of those two reporters who refused to hand over their pictures? Because I now have a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't Arnold Mathers' money they took, but Zia's and I would like to settle the score if at all possible."

Nancy searches through her phone immediately, "Yes. Lucas O'Neill and Noah Adams. But Noah seemed the shy and quiet type. It was Lucas who did all the negotiating and refused to hand over the photos."

"Even better... As soon as Feren sends the information on Arnold Mathers over, I want you to arrange a meeting with this Noah Adams and then we'll show Zia Zaragosa what happens to people who want to scheme behind my back."

Eryn disdained bickering with these types of people, but she definitely wouldn't allow them to get away with targeting her and if she was to enter Anduin next month, she had to start as she meant to go on and fire a warning shot to those who meant her harm.

She pushes open the door of the jewellers and a smartly dressed man smiles at her from behind the counter, "Ahh, Miss Redgrove. You're here to collect your order I assume? If you'll give me just one moment while I retrieve it from the safe..."

He disappears through a door behind the register and returns a moment later carrying three black leather boxes of varying shapes and sizes. He places them on to the counter for her and opens them with a flourish, "I trust these are to your satisfaction?"

Eryn lifts one of the boxes and studies the custom work carefully in the light, "Yes, this is perfect, thank you."

Nancy peers curiously over her friend's shoulder, "Oh, those are lovely." She runs her fingertip over one of the rectangular, thumbnail sized stones in the cufflinks, noting the tie clip and the clip on the pen were crafted with the same amber coloured gem. "Citrine, right?"

"No. Canary diamonds."

Nancy almost chokes and quickly withdraws her hand. She didn't know much about precious stones, but she could imagine the value of gems such as these would be in the millions, without taking into account the white diamonds and platinum gold they'd been set amongst. "Do I even want to know how much these cost?"

Eryn smiles and shakes her head as the man closes the boxes and carefully places them into a fancy bag for her, "Absolutely not. But they're one of his favourite stones and it's really rare to find them with such a high or intense grade, so it's worth it."

"Lady Eryn knows her diamonds very well. Which is to be expected from one of the Redgrove family, of course." The jeweller hands over the bag with a warm smile and Eryn thanks him and takes her leave as quickly as possible without seeming rude.

The less her family was mentioned around her the better.

"Now we just need to go to Caroline's and pick up the photos and we're all done."

Nancy nods anxiously, "Okay, but let's be quick about it. I won't be able to relax now until you're safely back in the villa with those ridiculously expensive rocks."

Eryn hums in agreement, "I would've asked Mike to come along with us, but I didn't want to be surrounded by security while picking up my photos and shopping for lingerie."

"His face would have been a picture though. As will Director Lee's when he sees you wearing it."

Eryn blushes and Nancy snorts, "You still haven't told me how your photo session went, anyway.."

"It was strangely liberating.."

In fact, when she had seen the results of the four hour shoot, she had been pleasantly surprised. The photographs that Caroline had created turned out even better that she could've imagined, and while Eryn had never really been a body-conscious type of person, the experience had still worked wonders for her overall confidence. "Perhaps you should have a few taken yourself and send them to Feren?"

Her assistant's face immediately turns puce, "I wish I'd never told you now.. Besides, I could send him nudes and he still wouldn't get the hint."

Eryn smirks wickedly and gets out of the car as Nancy pulls up outside the studio, "You should just tell him."

"Easy for you to say." Nancy mutters darkly as she follows the actress inside, but then finds herself wholly distracted by a whirlwind of colour as Caroline comes rushing over to welcome them.

"Eryn, darling! And Nancy too! How wonderful! Your photos are all ready as promised."

She greets both of them with a kiss to the cheek and ushers them into her office. After closing the door firmly behind them, she presents Eryn with a large leather album, "Take a look, dear!"

Eryn opens the handsome book and flicks through all twenty images with a satisfied smile, "These are incredible Caroline, thank you. And pass my compliments on to Lisa also."

"Of course, of course! I'm glad you like them. And.. Seeing as you've promised me the rights to your future wedding..." She reaches inside her desk drawer for a small USB pen and hands it to Eryn, "...I've done all the digital copies for free. If you ever want any enlargements just bring that in, because we don't keep any personal photos on our system once a client has collected their order. It protects your privacy, you see.."

"I understand. Thank you, Caroline."

"My pleasure, darling! Come back and see me any time. And good luck with your gentleman friend!"

Nancy bites her lip to keep from laughing as they both exit the studio, "The poor Boss is going to have a heart attack when he sees you looking like that."

Eryn grins mischievously, "I hope not. That would _really_ ruin my plans.."

* *

After dropping her friend off at the woodland villa with all her bags, Nancy returns home to wrap her own gifts while waiting for the information from Feren.

The moment the report comes through to her phone, she contacts Noah Adams to arrange a meeting with him and later that evening, sets off to the agreed place on time.

As soon as she parks the car in the dark street, a young man opens the door and slides into the passenger seat beside her, "Why do you want to see me? Hasn't the previous matter already been resolved?"

Noah was cautious and on edge, as though he was expecting some sort of trap.

Nancy sighs, "Relax, will you? I'm not as scheming as Zia Zaragosa."

"Then why do you.." Noah pauses, realising that he'd just slipped up. He fidgets anxiously. "Look, that wasn't my idea, okay? It was all down to Lucas. There's no need to invite me here just to play tricks on me." 

Nancy rummages her bag, "I didn't ask you to come here to play tricks on you or argue with you about what happened last time. In fact, we have more information than you do." She brandishes a USB stick in front of him, "This contains all the evidence of Arnold Mathers' secret affairs with a number of well known stars. If it were to be exposed, it would be huge news."

Noah immediately becomes interested.

"Now, I know you guys took Zia's money and, how should I say it? There will always be a few underhanded people relying on deceitful reporters like you to do their dirty work, but that kind of thing always leads to a bad end..."

Noah's expression turns indignant, "I didn't do anything! I just wanted to find a permanent job with a decent company and make a career for myself, but he dragged me in to all this underground shit. I was broke, so I just went with it."

Nancy smiles inwardly. It was just as she'd thought, "Well, with the information contained on this USB, you'd be able to get a job with pretty much any outlet you choose."

"You want to sell this to me? How do I know you're not lying?" Noah was obviously tempted, but refusing to take anything at face value.

Nancy rolls her eyes, "You think too much. We're going to give you the USB for free. On one condition."

"What's that?"

"You will report that this information was given to you by a prominent manager in the industry with the initials of ZZ."

Understanding washes over him as he contemplates the offer carefully. All Zia had given them were synthesised photos. Even if they were released, they wouldn't have much impact and would be discovered as fake sooner or later.

But Nancy's hands were different and news regarding Arnold Mathers' was very popular right now. It was too good an opportunity for him to pass up. "Very well, I agree."

He was just about to take the USB when Nancy stops him. "There are only low resolution images contained on here. Once the news has been reported, I will send you the full high definition."

"I understand." Noah was also a person who liked to leave a way out for himself. He puts the flashdrive safely in his bag and then gazes at her thoughtfully. Seeing as she'd been straightforward with him, he would return the favour. "Lucas came home this afternoon. Zia had asked him to send a fake composite of Arnold Mathers and Eryn Redgrove to a mainstream newspaper, but he had work to do and was in a rush, so he asked me to take care of it. Incidentally, you happened to call just as I was about to leave, so I put that photo and article aside."

Nancy's heart misses a beat.

Luckily, the big Boss had discovered this plot early and taken countermeasures in time, otherwise they may have been caught out by Zia again.

"Very well. Destroy that photo and expose these instead. And when you write the accompanying article, abbreviate the names of the celebrities involved with their initials. When the news goes live, those female artists will be so afraid of being exposed that they will also come to bribe you and at that time, you can push the blame entirely on to Zia. Not only will you get rid of Lucas and acquire the job you want, but fame and fortune will also be yours."

Noah nods, his eyes shining with excitement. "I'll do it well, you have my word."

"Good. If anything else ever comes up, we'll make sure you get all the exclusive, first-hand news, okay?"

The young man grins as he gets out of the car, eager to start work, "You have my number.."

Nancy watches him scurry off into the night with a satisfied smile and then calls Eryn to relay the news. "It's done. I also think we may have made ourselves a new and very useful friend."

"That's wonderful, Nancy. I look forward to seeing the headlines. Now go home and get yourself some well deserved rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Will do." 

Eryn hangs up the phone and returns herself to Thranduil's arms with a contented sigh.

He smiles into her hair and draws her closer, "When the news breaks tomorrow, no one at Anduin will be able to doubt your strength anymore."

She tilts her head to look up at him, "All thanks to my amazing husband. If it wasn't for you, I might be in real trouble this time."

If she wasn't able to prove Zia's photos were a fake, a stain would have accompanied her for the rest of her life.

Thranduil reaches for his phone and shows her the last message, "I'm afraid it doesn't stop there. Nancy was afraid you'd be worried about this, so she forwarded it to me."

Eryn frowns at the screen. There was only one sentence; _'Be careful of Anduin's methods.'_

"I haven't found the identity of the sender yet, but they seem to be warning us of Miss Zaragosa's schemes." His pale eyes darken slightly. He had never guessed that Anduin would be so inferior.

"Then it's likely that this person is also from the company and bears a grudge against her. That's why they've warned us anonymously."

"Yes." Thranduil discards his phone in favour of massaging his wife's shoulders, "In this circle, there are too many friends on the surface and enemies in the dark."

"Hmm.." She buries her face into his neck in appreciation of his affection, "Or those who appear to be strangers on the surface, but are in fact man and wife.."

He laughs and kisses the tip of each of her fingers which soft lips, "Only us, my darling.."

He couldn't wait for the day their marriage was publicised. Then he would really see who still dared to threaten his queen.

But love held far more respect than marriage and Thranduil would see her become the only pride around him.

* *

The following morning, Ava Cassel calls Kit into her office. "Have you seen the headlines?"

She had been dealing with reporters ever since she'd arrived and was deeply unhappy to have her previous suspicions confirmed.

"I saw them on the way here." Kit sighs, "It could be a competitor attracting attention, wanting to hurt the company.."

"You don't think it's possible that it's someone _inside_ the company?"

When Kit doesn't respond, she changes the subject, his lack of reaction speaking volumes, "The last time we met, I asked you to speak to Eryn Redgrove about signing with us. How's that going?"

He shakes his head apologetically, "I'm sorry Director Cassel, I was a step too late. Rhovanion got there first and are preparing to sign a contract with her."

"I see. Then I hope she can develop better over there."

Ava doesn't question him further and Kit breathes a sigh of relief.

The anonymous message that Nancy had received had been sent by him. Even though he had refused to take part in Zia's schemes, he had still helped her to block the actress from entering Anduin and this was considered his compensation to her.

"There's going to be a big fashion event between Christmas and New Year and I heard that Thranduil Lee will be attending. I'd like to take you with me."

A year ago, Ava had requested a meeting with Thranduil, but had been firmly rejected by his assistant. To a young, rich and beautiful woman like her, it had been a huge blow. But she still hadn't given up on him.

"I've heard from a few reputable sources that Director Lee has a woman now."

"So what? He's not married, so I still have a chance!"

Kit rolls his eyes and takes his leave just as Zia herself arrives into work. She rushes past him in the corridor without a single word and slams her office door behind her, eager to see the headlines.

As soon as she opens her computer, all the air leaves her lungs at once.

Instead of seeing Eryn Redgrove being vilified by the world's media again as she had expected, she herself had become the target of a full scale attack.

_'According to ZZ, a prominent manager in the acting industry, several female stars have conducted affairs with business mogul Arnold Mathers. The celebrities, who are named only by their first initials below, have been spotted entering and leaving hotels together with the former Phoenix judge and even seen enjoying overseas trips together. None of the stars in question bear any resemblance or connection to Eryn Redgrove.'_

There were also a large number of substantive photographs attached and Zia was livid. She immediately calls Lucas O'Neill's number. "You stitched me up, you little shit!?"

"You think I'd throw away easy money just like that? I don't know what happened! I took it to the newspaper like you said, but they must have been bribed by Eryn Redgrove to change the report."

Zia slams the phone down in a rage. Little movie queen who was just about to make a comeback was already so ruthless to her. If she regained her former status and popularity, she might just trample her under her feet and she simply couldn't let that happen. If Eryn wanted to play with her, then so be it. She would definitely take her revenge for today.

After Zia hung up, Lucas immediately returned to the shared apartment to look for Noah, but found all of his belongings gone and no trace of him left behind.

He really hadn't expected Eryn Redgrove to be so meticulous. Not only had she lost him a lot of money, she had also pushed all the blame on to Zia Zaragosa. If only he'd known how things would turn out beforehand, he never would have refused to cooperate with her.

However, since things had now come to this point, he couldn't just let it slide and would simply have to find another way of recouping the money that had been denied him.

* *

The furore surrounding the models and actresses involved in the Arnold Mathers scandal continued to rage out of control and everyone on the forums speculated as to their indentities. Some websites even hosted polls. But one thing for sure was certain; the identity of the prominent manager who had leaked the news.

Zia Zaragosa.

If the media and fans couldn't guess this much, then Zia's years of living had been in vain.

The woman herself hid in her office to avoid the reporters and when the time finally came to go home, she attempted to sneak out of the back way, but was caught in the act by Kit.

"You know, I've always seen you win. You control every detail either for your own selfish gain or that of your artists. But this time, not only did Sienna lose to Eryn, you did too. That surely has to hurt."

Zia glares at him viciously, "This little incident is nothing. I can only admit that she has some skill, but what does it matter? She still won't be able to enter Anduin, because if she does, she'll find out that you also obstructed her. What do you think she'll do then with her way of handling things?"

Kit smirks as he brushes past her, "All I know is how flustered you look right now. If you carry this on, I wonder what expression you'll have the next time you lose to her?"

He had known Zia for years and this had been the first time he had ever seen her lose so suddenly. And while Eryn's methods were not considered ruthless in his eyes, they were still decisive and forceful. She was a master of using public opinion to protect herself and Kit admired her for it.

Zia rushes to catch him up, "No matter what games that little tramp wants to play, it hasn't affected me in the slightest. Director Cassel still gave the Star Plan interviews to me. You should know what that means!"

Kit shrugs, unconcerned, "I may not have as many artists under me as you, but they're all outstanding. I have no interest in taking on anyone new at present, so I'll leave the hard work to you." He gets into his car and drives away without looking back.

He had never guessed that Eryn would have the ability to make Zia suffer like this and it was beyond his expectations.

But next time, would she win so beautifully?

It had to be said that he was even more curious about her now. Especially regarding what kind of team she had behind her back.

He never would have thought that the person behind Eryn was White Stag CEO, Thranduil Lee.

"Sir, everything went smoothly."

Thranduil closes his file with a thoughtful frown, "Anduin have always maintained a good reputation within the industry. Although the blame has been placed firmly at Miss Zaragosa's feet, Ava Cassel won't take any action against her just yet."

Feren nods in agreement, "According to the information I've gathered, the Star Plan interviews have still been given to Miss Zaragosa. At that time, Madam might be in danger."

Thranduil smiles affectionately at the mention of his wife, "Don't worry about that. Eryn can take care of herself. Whatever she wants to do, she will do and what's more she has the ability. If she can't even pass Zia Zaragosa's trials, how will she stand on her own two feet in the future?"

"I understand, Sir. I have faith that Mrs Lee will indeed take one of the three places."

The Anduin Star Plan initiative had been running for six years and every year, they would sign three new recruits. After signing the contract, they would then use all their resources to nurture and promote them and on the second year, they guaranteed participation in at least one major box office production. No matter the result, Anduin would never be restrictive with opportunities and that was why Ava Cassel had been able to lead the company to where it was today.

It was also why Thranduil wanted Eryn to join them, and even if the auditions had been given over to Zia, it wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing.

He knew his wife liked challenging things the most. If winning was too easy for her, she would find it boring.

He was just about to call her and tell her the news when she calls him first. He sees her name on his screen and smiles as he answers, "Hello, my darling."

As soon as she hears his voice she begins to sob, "Thranduil! .. Thranduil, I don't know what to do! He has Nancy!"

Thranduil's entire body turns cold in an instant, " _Who_ has Nancy? Slow down, sweetheart and tell me.." He grabs his jacket and his keys immediately and motions for Feren to follow him.

"I can't find Nancy anywhere and she's not answering her phone. And then Lucas O'Neill just sent me a photo and I'm sure it's her!"

He could hear Eryn's voice trembling. Nancy had accompanied her from the very beginning and wasn't just her colleague but also her friend and family. His wife always valued relationships the most, so she must be very anxious right now.

He desperately tries to comfort her, "Eryn, listen to me. I'm on my way. Don't do anything until I get there. Lucas is just a working guy, so he won't dare do anything illegal or hurt her. He just wants to threaten you. She'll definitely be safe at the moment." He slides into the back seat of the Bentley as Feren and Elros climb into the front. "It's important that we find him, though. So I'm going to hang up in case he tries to contact you, but don't worry, I'll be right there, I promise."

Thranduil's eyes turn black as he looks at his assistant, "Call Mike. Tell him to prepare for every eventuality and we'll send him the location as soon as we have it."

"Yes, Sir."

There would always be someone who wanted to use the darkest, most despicable methods for their own gain and Thranduil would see them fall into the abyss if it was the last thing he did. Especially when it concerned his wife.

The moment he arrives home, he finds her pacing back and forth in the entrance hall and she throws herself into his arms the moment he walks through the door. 

"Shhh.. It's all right. I'm here.." He holds her close in a protective embrace, "Has there been any news?"

Eryn nods tearfully and shows him a message on her phone, "He wants me to go to the Golden Dragon club with five hundred thousand dollars and sign a contract with Rhovanion."

Thranduil's expression darkens, "Rhovanion has a history of driving artists to suicide and their CEO Joseph Siegel has a lot of connections, both in the industry and with the underground. Any time something bad happens at RV, he helps them to settle it. I didn't expect a young reporter like Lucas to be foolish enough to collude with them."

"He must be angry that we changed the direction of the news and lost him money. That's why he's gone to them. They were the only ones who would use such methods to help him." Her fingers tighten painfully into his shirt, "This is all my fault, Thranduil. It's my fault. I have to go and see them. No matter what conditions they have, I'll agree. I can't let anything happen to Nancy!"

Fresh tears leak from the corners of her eyes and Thranduil could see that she'd already lost control. 

Her mind was only focused on saving her friend now and she was so used to the filth that infested this circle, that she was afraid that, if she didn't give in to their demands, it would already be too late to regret it.

"Eryn..." 

Thranduil puts his hands firmly on her shoulders, "Do you honestly think I'm going to let you do that? Look at you, you're not thinking straight. What will become of you if you go?"

Her watery eyes search his, devoid of hope or their usual spark and Thranduil could feel her trembling against him. "Mr Siegel has hurt so many people in the past and I will not watch the woman I love walk into a tiger's den. I will go with you, and I promise we'll get Nancy back."

He wraps his arms around her tightly to comfort her and the rage that filled his heart was beyond anything he had ever experienced before. 

These people obviously didn't want to live.

* *

An hour later, Thranduil and Eryn walk into the private club flanked by their security team and were immediately met by a number of men dressed in black, all of which were Joseph Siegel's most trusted subordinates and paid thugs.

Even though he was the chairman of a company in the public eye like Rhovanion, he still chose to frequent these underground places and associated himself with even dirtier people.

He had also wanted to sign Eryn for a long time now, but she repeatedly rejected his niceties, so when young Lucas came to find him, he was only too happy to play along and turn to darker methods instead to get what he desired.

He didn't believe an actress had the ability to turn the sky upside down, so after sending his men to snatch her assistant, he would simply wait for Eryn to come to him.

However, he didn't expect that Thranduil Lee would also come with her.

Lucas O'Neill gazes at the arm that was firmly wrapped around Eryn's shoulders and his eyes nearly bulge from his head in shock.

Why was the President of White Stag here and how could Eryn invite him? What kind of identity did she have?

He wasn't the only one who was curious. Joseph Siegel had seen Thranduil Lee on many occasions before, but he had never had the chance to meet him personally. He didn't expect that the first time he would speak to him privately would be because of Eryn Redgrove.

"Director Lee! What a pleasant surprise! I wanted to invite Miss Redgrove to dinner, but it turns out that it's my honour that you came together! He gazes at them both with intrigue and even though his smile seemed harmless enough, he was calculating in his heart, "Take a seat, take a seat.. Serve the food!"

He hadn't said a single word about Nancy and Eryn becomes even more nervous.

Thranduil takes her trembling hand in his and squeezes her fingers gently, "Luckily, I was having my own meeting with Miss Redgrove when she received your invitation. Was her assistant also invited by Mr Siegel?"

"Ah, yes, yes!" Joseph immediately signals to one of his men who brings Nancy in from the room next door.

Lucas lowers his head, not daring to make a sound. Now that Thranduil Lee was involved, how could they not let her go? 

Eryn's wide eyes search frantically for any sign of injury to her assistant and when Nancy comes to stand beside her, she grasps her hand tightly.

Seeing her friend's immense fear, the little brunette leans in to whisper to her, "It's all right, Eryn. I'm not hurt."

Director Siegel smiles amiably, "This is all a big misunderstanding. I just wanted to invite them to dinner. After all, Miss Redgrove is no longer an artist of Grey Haven and I wondered if I could be lucky enough to give myself an early Christmas present and sign a contract with her." 

His restless gaze wanders over the joined hands of the couple opposite him. The relationship between them was curious to say the least, "Director Lee.. You and Miss Redgrove are...?"

Thranduil's barely restrained temper finally snaps. He slams his fist on to the table, making everyone in the room flinch in fright. "I have heard of Mr Siegel's way of doing things before, but I had hoped it was just rumour. I didn't expect that I would be given a deeper understanding of the facts today!"

"Director Lee, I just wanted to get to know another friend..."

"Then perhaps you should try the traditional methods and when that fails, have the decency to accept that no means no!!" Thranduil slowly rises to his feet, his tone as menacing as the feral look in his eyes, "This is the last time you will ever disturb Miss Redgrove _or_ her assistant. Even though she is not a signed artist of White Stag, I will not allow anyone to touch her. Do you understand?"

His words were euphemistic, but his meaning was very clear.

Moving against Eryn Redgrove was equivalent to moving against White Stag and Mr Siegel had to weigh the pros and cons of these two sides very carefully.

"Yes, of course. My apologies for the misunderstanding."

Seeing Thranduil take Eryn and her assistant away, he clenches his fist in anger and punches Lucas square in the face, "How dare you scheme against me, bastard!?"

Lucas clutches his bleeding nose in fright, "I didn't know that she knew Thranduil Lee!" 

"You think they simply know each other?" Joseph sneers, "Who doesn't know that man's style in the industry? You think he's just going to stand up for a young actress who has nothing at all to do with him? No.. " He shakes his head, "I think Eryn Redgrove does indeed have a ruthless person behind her back..."

Lucas winces and tries to stem the flow of blood from his broken nose. If Eryn was always protected by Thranduil Lee, why hadn't they seen through what he was doing?

He slumps to the ground, his body covered in cold sweat, but Jospeh's men didn't make things more difficult for him as he thought they would. They didn't need to bother.

Since he had been the one to threaten Eryn first, White Stag would never let him go and if he'd had any foresight at all, he wouldn't have dared to do so even if he'd been blessed with ten lives.

One of the thugs steps over him without a second glance and leans in to mutter to his boss, "Even if Thranduil Lee can protect her once, can he protect her twice? We should send a few of the brothers to follow her. There will always be a chance.."

Joseph laughs and downs his brandy to ease the anxiety trembling at his fingers, "I don't need to be at odds with White Stag for her sake."

"But if she really is his woman, then I'm afraid we've already offended White Stag."

The man was worried for his boss. RV had only just managed to clean up its reputation and they needed to be careful. This was also the main reason why Mr Siegel desperately wanted to sign a big name artist, to further repair their image.

Joseph shakes his head, "She's just a little girl that Thranduil Lee has fucked once or twice. When he's tired of playing with her, will he still give a damn? No.. And at that time, she'll come back and beg me."

He was sure that Thranduil would one day marry the daughter of an earl or a big industry heiress. Even though Eryn had some background, she was still just an actress and one that was constantly plagued by scandals. A man like him wouldn't marry her in a million years.

* *

After seeing the two women safely into the back of the car, Thranduil pulls Feren aside, "I want every bit of information on Rhovanion, Joseph Siegel and all his subordinates. Every dirty deal, underground connections, past scandals, the lot. I want that company removing from existence as soon as possible and those bastards in cells where they belong."

"Yes, Sir."

Thranduil's dark eyes pass to Mike and his team, "You know what to do. That reporter wants to blackmail and write slander for a living. Make sure he never writes again."

They could attack him or White Stag as much as they wanted and he wouldn't even bat an eye. But Thranduil had a bottom line, and that was his wife. If anyone dared to touch her, there would be no place left on earth that he wouldn't find them.

He gets into the car without another word and wraps his arms around both Eryn and Nancy to comfort them.

"Nancy, I want you to come and live on the estate. Stay with us tonight and I'll send someone to help you gather your things tomorrow."

Nancy looks up at him in surprise, "Director Lee, no... This was all my fault. Lucas called me saying he wanted to cut a deal and had information about Zia we might find useful and I fell for it like an idiot. I'll protect myself better in the future, I promise. There's no need to disturb your privacy because of this."

Thranduil shakes his head and takes a deep breath to soften his tone, "You won't be. Even if you don't want to stay in the house, there are several cottages on the estate. Three are taken by the housekeeper, security and gardener, but the rest are kept empty for guests. You can choose whichever you prefer, but the rest is not up for discussion. When I destroy Rhovanion, I can't afford them sending someone after you and that reporter knows where you live."

Seeing the cold determination in his expression, Nancy had no choice but to accept, "Very well. Thank you for coming for me."

Despite his rage, a faint smile touches his lips and he draws her back under his arm, "Don't mention it."

He would never fail her or Eryn again.

* *

Only after Nancy had fallen asleep in one of their guest rooms did Eryn return downstairs. However, in Thranduil's eyes, she was the one most traumatised by the whole ordeal and the person who desperately needed his care the most.

She hadn't spoken a single word during the drive home and he only had to glance at her to know she was in shock.

He places a mug of chamomile tea in front of her and waits for her to drink it before drawing her into his arms, "Why are you still so cold?" He touches her pale cheek and then rubs her hands to warm them up, his heart breaking at how fragile she looked. "Talk to me, Eryn.."

She looks up at him with tear-filled eyes. "I'm afraid that more things like this will happen in the future and whether it's Nancy or you, I don't want to lose either of you. Thranduil.. " Her voice cracks with barely restrained emotion, "From the day I entered this industry, I knew it wasn't clean, I've seen too many good people fall to depression because of public opinion. I've known people commit suicide after being slandered. And this circle has become even more despicable since I've been away. I suddenly don't know if I want to continue anymore or why I should persist."

She had only taken the first step in her comeback and had already attracted this kind of trouble. If she were to walk on to an even bigger stage in the future, how would she protect the people around her? She didn't want any harm to come to those she loved because of her.

Thranduil holds her to him all the tighter, "But you did the right thing. You came to me. And no matter what, I am worthy of your trust. I won't let you down again." He presses a fierce kiss to her temple, "You're not alone anymore, Eryn. You have me."

"You've never let me down, Thranduil. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even have had the courage to come this far." 

The dam she had been holding back finally breaks and the tears stream down her face. She wasn't worried about failing to achieve her goals. She was worried about losing her mind to the insanity of the entertainment circle while doing so.

Thranduil was like her last straw of hope; the solitary rock she was clinging to amongst an ocean of madness and deceit.

"Eryn, I will not let you cry over this, nor will I let you give up on your dreams so easily." He swipes away the wetness from her soft skin with his thumb, "I know you'll regret it forever if you do and then I will blame myself even more than I do now."

"You've nothing to blame yourself for. You have always been there for me."

"Then let me be here for you now." He envelopes her in a protective embrace and rocks her gently, his palm warm and steady on her back as he coaxes her into giving in to her emotional exhaustion.

Her eyes eventually flutter closed and he smiles sadly when she slowly falls asleep against his chest.

If he had to bring the entire industry to its knees for this woman, then so be it. She was worth it and he was done being merciful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Your dedicated author spent three hours researching cufflinks. Canary diamond cufflinks with white diamonds and platinum gold from Jacob & Co. jewellers. $4.2 million. 
> 
> FOR CUFFLINKS!! 😱


End file.
